Wczoraj już minęło, jutro nie nadejdzie
by Nessa.O
Summary: Drarry.  Tak naprawdę FF nie jest w 100% angstem. Występują w nim zarówno radosne, jak i smutne sceny, jednakże koniec jest niewesoły. Więcej dowiecie się czytając.
1. Prolog

Tytuł : Wczoraj już minęło, Jutro Nie Nadejdzie

Autor : Nessa_O

Fanfiction, fandom : Harry Potter

Gatunek : slash, angst, romans, przygoda

Paring : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Klasyfikacja : 18+

Ostrzeżenia : przekleństwa, sceny erotyczne, możliwe opisy tortur

Kanon : raczej tak

Czas akcji : 7 rok nauki w Hogwarcie; 1997/1998;

Informacje dodatkowe : FF jest kompatybilny z 6 tomami HP włącznie

* - odstęp czasu

*** - zmiana perspektywy

~o~ - wspomnienie

Dedykuję tego FF dwóm osobom bez których nigdy, by nie powstał

**Caro** - _matce chrzestnej tego opowiadania, będącej moim zastępczym mózgiem, bez niej to ff nie miałoby prawa bytu. Nie znajduję słów by ci podziękować, kochana :). _

**Ciacho **_- za docenianie owsiankowo–tostowych śniadań w Wielkiej Sali ,cierpliwe wysłuchiwanie moich monologów i jakże by inaczej - za wspólną, nieśmiertelną miłość do Drarry, mimo prywatnych przeszkód, które po drodzę napotkałyśmy. _

Prolog zbetowała :

Nessa (inna, nie ja)

Mockingbird

_**Prolog** _

A jednak stchórzył. Miesiące spędzone na dążeniu do wypełnienia zadania, nieprzespane noce, gdy trząsł się, tłumiąc przerażenie zżerające go od środka, ryzykowanie głupimi, nędznymi próbami morderstwa - i wszystko na nic.

Biegnąc za Severusem Snape'em nie myślał o tym. Jego głowę wypełniała możliwość ucieczki, znalezienia się z dala od tego zgiełku i chaosu. Co rusz wpadał na jakieś ciało leżące na korytarzu w Hogwardzie, raz chyba nadepnął na Longbottoma, lecz nie odważył się upewnić czy to na pewno on. Draco Malfoy zawsze był tchórzem, ale teraz – właśnie teraz – zrozumiał jak wielkim.

Powietrze jaśniało od smug rzucanych zaklęć i gdyby w porę nie uskoczył, jedno trafiłoby go w ramię. Przepychał się pomiędzy walczącymi ludźmi, przeskakiwał nad leżącymi w krwi ciałami, odpierając ze świadomości pytania. Ilu z nich umarło? Ilu zostało rannych? Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, a nawet Blaise… czy oni…? Nie miał odwagi, by dokończyć, brakowało mu jej, aby spojrzeć pojedynkującym się uczniom w twarze. Znał ich, niekoniecznie lubił, większością nawet gardził, ale jednak znał. Nie życzył im śmierci, nie naprawdę. Nie chciał, żeby umierali, a już na pewno nie przez _niego._ Potknął się o coś, a kiedy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył Gibbona, jednego ze śmierciożerców, których tu wpuścił. Oczy miał szeroko rozwarte, puste i Draco potrzebował dwóch długich sekund, aby dotarł do niego oczywisty fakt – był martwy. Poczuł jak z opóźnieniem zalewa go fala strachu, jak gorzka porażka chwyta za gardło, utrudniając oddychanie. Niczym zza grubej zasłony słyszał wrzaski oraz szaleńczy śmiech, a przecinające powietrze zaklęcia gwizdały w uszach. Wszystko zdawało się zwolnić, odpływać, rzeczywistość umykała, jak jakiś absurdalny sen.

— Draco! — warknął Severus, wyrywając go ze stanu odrętwienia.

Coś huknęło i zobaczył, że frontowe drzwi zostały wyważone, a uczniowie wciskali się w ściany, jakby pragnąc pozostać niezauważonymi. Rozpoznał wśród nich Susan Bones. Twarz oraz włosy Puchonki były obryzgane krwią, a jej wzrok… jej wzrok mówił…

Wypadł na dwór, a ściana świeżego powietrza niemal zwaliła Malfoy'a z nóg. Na zewnątrz panował irracjonalny spokój, tak inny od chaosu w murach zamku. Światło księżyca oświetlało srebrzystą poświatą błonia, a wokół panowała cisza, zmącona jedynie szelestem trawy, uginającej się pod podeszwami butów.

Zza pleców doszedł go odgłos wykrzykiwanych zaklęć i biegnących za nimi ludzi, ale nie odwrócił się, ani nie zwolnił. Gdy tylko zrównali się z zapyziałą budą tego olbrzyma, Hagrida, ktoś rzucił w ich kierunku _Drętwotę_. Czerwoną wstęgę zaklęcia dzielił jedynie cal od głowy Mistrza Eliksirów.

— DRACO! UCIEKAJ! — krzyknął, jednocześnie odwracając się do przeciwnika.

Pomimo bólu w nogach i pieczenia w oczach, gnał ile sił przed siebie, a adrenalina tłumiła wszelkie inne doznania. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Musiał uciec. Musiał…

Nagle chata Hagrida stanęła w ogniu. Pomarańczowo-czerwone jęzory ognia trawiły drewno, pożerając każdą, nawet najmniejszą jego cząstkę. Dym wkradał się przez gardło do płuc, drapiąc i gryząc niemiłosiernie. Usłyszał żałosne wycie psa oraz głos, którego nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym.

— Walcz! — ryknął Potter i Draco nie musiał się nawet odwracać, aby mieć całkowitą pewność, że to naprawdę on. — Walcz, ty tchórzliwy...!

— Nazwałeś mnie tchórzem, Potter? Twój ojciec atakował mnie, tylko wtedy, gdy miał obok siebie swoich trzech kumpli, to jak nazwiesz jego?

Nie dosłyszał więcej. Słowa wraz z inkantacjami zlały się w jeden, niezrozumiały bełkot. Dudnienie serca wypełniało mu czaszkę, a z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem miał wrażenie, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Nie wiedział jak długo biegł, ale w końcu – po czasie mogącym być jednocześnie minutą jak i wiecznością – ujrzał przed sobą, majaczącą bramę Hogwartu. Pokonawszy ostatni dystans oparł się o nią, czując jak zimny pot spływa mu po karku. Cały drżąc, spojrzał na swoje knykcie, które pobielały przez siłę, z jaką zaciskał je na różdżce. Teraz musiał tylko czekać na Snape'a, a potem… - przełknął ślinę - a potem umrzeć z rąk Czarnego Pana, za niewykonanie zadania. Zdusił narastający w gardle, histeryczny śmiech. Tak po prostu, w jednej chwili żyjesz, a w drugiej jesteś trupem. Chociaż, nie, _nie. _ON na pewno zadba o to, aby słono zapłacił. _Avada Kadavra _byłaby zbyt łaskawym potraktowaniem za takie znieważenie. Śmierć smakuje najlepiej, gdy się o nią błaga.

Drgnął, zauważając gnającego ku niemu Severusa, a nad nim wielkie, skrzydlate i skrzeczące przeraźliwie stworzenie. Zatrważająco podobne do tego cholernego hipogryfa, który zaatakował go na trzecim roku. Po Potterze nie było nawet śladu, a więc byli sami. Bez słowa chwycił ramię profesora i w następnej chwili poczuł znajomy ucisk, towarzyszący teleportacji.

Gdy otworzył załzawione oczy nie znajdował się w swoim domu, siedzibie Czarnego Pana, ani żadnym innym znanym sobie miejscu. Stali na pustej polanie, a oprócz granatowego nieba i zielonych traw, nie dostrzegał niczego innego. Żadnego człowieka, domu, nawet drzewa. Całkowite odludzie.

— Gdzie…? — zaczął, ale Severus przerwał mu uniesieniem ręki.

— Nie ma na to czasu, Draco — oznajmił oschle. Nawet w chwili takiej jak ta, wyglądał na zadziwiająco opanowanego. Tylko zaschła krew nad brwią była jedyną oznaką walki. — Mamy tylko parę minut, zanim reszta nie zorientuję się, że za długo mnie nie ma. Pamiętasz co powiedział Dumbledore o możliwości wyboru? – Kiwnął głową, niezdolny nawet się odezwać. Snape szybko kontynuował. — Teraz masz taką szansę. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa niewielkie przedmioty. — Jeden świstoklik prowadzi do Malfoy Manor, drugi do miejsca przygotowanego przez Dumbledore'a, chronionego potężną magią. Będziesz tam bezpieczny.

Poczuł jak zapada mu się żołądek. Nic nie rozumiał. Mógł dostąpić chwały, przywrócić dobre imię swojej rodzinie, ale nie zrobił tego, stchórzył. Nie potrafił wypowiedzieć dwóch prostych słów do osłabionego starca. Tak, miał szansę i stracił ją. Stracił wszystko.

— Szansa? Jaka szansa? — parsknął gorzko, przeklinając słabe brzmienie swego głosu. — Zawiodłem, rozumiesz? Czarny Pan powiedział, że mnie zabiję, że zabiję moją matkę, jeśli ja nie...

— Ty głupcze — wysyczał. — Nie rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię? Zapytałem, czy pamiętasz CO powiedział Dumbledore.

— Tak, pamiętam, ale… — urwał, a fakty zaczęły z opóźnieniem napływać do mózgu.

_Jak myślisz, dlaczego nie zdemaskowałem cię wcześniej? _Słowa Dumbledore'a rozbrzmiały w głowie, sprawiając ból.

_Ponieważ wiedziałem, że zostaniesz zamordowany jeśli tylko Lord Voldemort dowie się, że cię podejrzewam. _

…_Teraz jednak możemy porozmawiać otwarcie… nie stało się jeszcze nic złego, nikogo nie skrzywdziłeś, choć miałeś dużo szczęścia, że twoje przypadkowe ofiary przeżyły… Mogę ci pomóc, Draco. _

…_Przejdź na właściwą stronę, a ukryjemy cię tak, że nikt cię nie znajdzie, uwierz mi. Co więcej mogę jeszcze tej nocy wysłać członków Zakonu Feniksa do twojej matki, żeby i ją ukryli. Twój ojciec jest teraz bezpieczny w Azkabanie… Kiedy nadejdzie czas, możemy i jego ochronić… przejdź na właściwą stronę, Draco… nie jesteś zabójcą… * _

Zacisnął powieki, tłumiąc palące uczucie w gardle. Był niczym zwierzę zapędzone w sprytną pułapkę – bezbronne i skazane na łaskę bądź niełaskę. Kimś kto w jednej chwili przegrał wszystko i oto została mu ofiarowana jakże cudowna szansa.

Umrzeć czy zdradzić? Pozostać lojalnym czy poprzeć tych, którymi gardził? Wybrać dumę czy przetrwanie?

Otworzył oczy i wyciągnął żałośnie drżącą dłoń chwytając świstoklika.

Był Draconem Malfoyem, Chłopcem Który Zawiódł.

* słowa Albusa Dumbledore'a, 6 tom, rozdział „Wieża rozjarzona błyskawicami"


	2. Rozdział 1

Betowała : Morgue

**Rozdział I**

Wieczór nie należał do wyjątkowych. Granat nieba powoli zasłaniał delikatną pomarańcz zachodzącego słońca, zwiastując nadchodzącą noc. Ostatnie promienie odbijające się od spadzistych dachów, nikły w ogródkach o soczyście zielonej trawie, starannie omijając Grimmauld Place 12. Zarówno światło słoneczne jak i jakiekolwiek oznaki optymizmu zdawały się trzymać z daleka od tego domu, a może było to tylko złudne wrażenie spowodowane złym nastrojem.

Który to już dzień tu tkwił? Siódmy, ósmy, dwudziesty? Albo i cały miesiąc? Nie wiedział. Nie zaplanował tego. Po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości wraz z którą zniknęły bariery ochraniające dom Dursleyów, wyprowadził się, nie mając zbyt wielu możliwości. Chyba że, za takowe uznać tymczasowe zamieszkanie u Weasleyów, na Grimmauld lub wyruszenie z miejsca, by poszukiwać reszty horkruksów. Każda opcja wydawała się równie beznadziejna. Ostatecznie wybrał dom Syriusza, przynajmniej chwilowo, aż będzie gotów zacząć działać.

_Gotów_, roześmiał się do własnych myśli, siadając w fotelu naprzeciw okna. Samochody mknęły przed siebie, raz po raz świecąc w szybę.**.** Ciepło pitej herbaty parzyło mu język, ale ignorował to, jakby ten ból był jedynym łącznikiem z otaczającą go rzeczywistością. Parę miesięcy temu wydawało mu się, że zaczynał być gotowy, że wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku, ale potem…

Dumbledore…

Spojrzał na swoje pobielałe palcez całych sił zaciśnięte na kubku. Drżał. Został Sam. _Sam._ Przedtem miał jego wskazówki, wsparcie, widział tlącą się na końcu korytarza nadzieję. A teraz? Musiał znaleźć punkt zaczepny, który pomoże zacząć coś. _Cokolwiek!_

Oczywiście jego przyjaciele chcieli pomóc, ale… ale nie. Nie zniósłby więcej śmierci.

To do niego należało zadanie, jego dotyczyła przepowiednia. To on, Harry, i nikt inny musiał wymyślić sposób na znalezienie pozostałych horkruksów Voldemorta. Samo brzmienie tego imienia burzyło krew w żyłach, pobudzało każdy najmniejszy nerw do działania. A tymczasem co robił? Siedział tu! Tu, w cholernym fotelu, w cholernej kwaterze Zakonu, cholernie bezradny.

* * *

><p>Dni mijały, jeden za drugim, identyczne i równie zmarnowane, jak każdy wcześniejszy. Zwykle ciszę panującą w domu przerywali członkowie Zakonu, wpadając z mnóstwem opowieści, pytań, a niekiedy z ciężkim milczeniem. Gdy tu przebywali, z jednej strony było trochę łatwiej, a z drugiej trochę trudniej. Łatwiej, bo wraz z ukończeniem siedemnastu lat przyłączył się do Zakonu, a to dawało złudne wrażenie wykonania kroku w przód, choć w rezultacie i tak nic nie robił. Trudniej, bo bombardowali go słowami, setkami pytań na temat pamiętnej wyprawy u boku dyrektora lecz na żadne z nich nie dostali odpowiedzi, co nie zdawało się ich zniechęcać. Czasami nawet stąd wychodził. Dobra, „czasami" to za dużo powiedziane. Wyszedł jeden jedyny raz, na ślub Billa i Fleur, ale to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o przechadzki. Miał wrażenie, że tak naprawdę, gdyby zechciał stąd wyjść, nie powiadamiając o tym nikogo, zostałoby mu to uniemożliwione. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby pilnowali go na każdym kroku. Nie był głupi. Znał metody ich działania i mimo zamknięcia oraz wybiórczości Proroka, widział, co się dzieje. Ataki śmierciożerców nie miały końca. Ciągle ginęli zarówno czarodzieje, jak i mugole.<p>

Ron z Hermioną przyjechali na Grimmauld na resztę wakacji, z czego nawet się cieszył. Obecność przyjaciół pozwalała choć na chwilę odepchnąć ponure myśli. Hermiona dalej utrzymywała, że jest gotowa darować sobie ostatni rok Hogwartu, by ruszyć na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Ale im było później, tym Harry więcej miał wątpliwości, a decyzja, którą impulsywnie podjął po czerwcowych wydarzeniach, wydawała się coraz mniej słuszna. Bo, tak szczerze, jaki miał plan? Ot tak ruszyć w świat i szukać po omacku części duszy Voldemorta? Mogły być _wszędzie_, a reszta wskazówek znajdowała się w Hogwarcie. Czy Dumbledore przekazał mu wszystko, co wiedział? Tyle pytań, zagadek i żadnych odpowiedzi, żadnych nadziei na nie… Chwilami czuł się przytłoczony ciężarem tego wszystkiego.

— Ciągle tam stoją — odezwała się Hermiona, wyglądając przez okno. Wiedział, kogo miała na myśli – śmierciożerców. Codziennie od jakiegoś tygodnia, przynajmniej trzech obserwowało dom.

— Dziwisz się? — spytał. — Snape na pewno im powiedział mniej więcej, gdzie Zakon ma kwaterę. — Na samo wspomnienie tegonazwiska, ścinała mu się krew w żyłach. Jak on _nienawidził_ tego człowieka. Gdyby tylko go dopadł… gdyby tylko. _Wszystko w swoim czasie,_ szepnęło coś w jego głowie. — Oby tylko się tu nie dostali.

— Wiesz, że to niemożliwe — Hermiona stwierdziła, odgarniając z frustracją włosy z twarzy.

Ostatnio ciągle chodziła poirytowana, jak wszyscy. Widocznie nie tylko Harry odczuwał piętno nicnierobienia.

— Co jest niemożliwe? — zapytał Ron, schodząc po schodach.

— Dostanie się tu śmierciożerców — odparła, posyłając chłopakowi uśmiech o wiele za czuły, jak na ten dla przyjaciela.

Harry odwrócił wzrok. Czuł się w takich chwilach trochę nie na miejscu. Nie chodziło o to, że miał coś przeciwko, ale… no właśnie -ale. Zawsze byli triem i nie był pewien, czy gdyby jego przyjaciele się zeszli, nie zostałby odrobinę pominięty. Jednak nie mógł im tego bronić i nie chciał. Zasługiwali na szczęście.

Nagle płomienie w kominku zamigotały, a następnie wyszło z niego co najmniej dziesięciu członków Zakonu. Była wśród nich Tonks, której twarz ociekała krwią, Lupin, Charlie oraz kilka innych osób, które Harry widział ledwie kilka razy.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, podchodząc do Remusa.

— Atak na Pokątną — wyjaśnił lakonicznie.

Harry poczuł ukłucie poczucia winy. Powinien tam być, powinien walczyć, a nie siedzieć tu bezczynnie.

— Ile…?

— Trzydzieści ofiar śmiertelnych — odparł, bardziej zmęczonym głosem niż Potter kiedykolwiek słyszał. — Ilość rannych nie jest jeszcze znana.

Hermiona, choć nie miała w tym zbyt dużego doświadczenia, zajęła się opatrywaniem ran Tonks, która mimo obrażeń, nie wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną.

Nie powinien do siebie dopuszczać tych myśli, nie powinien sobie pozwolić na zbytnie zaangażowanie, ale jak miał pozostać obojętny w takiej sytuacji? To znowu się stało i na pewno stanie jeszcze nie jeden raz. Ludzie ginęli za niego, podczas gdy on siedział tu i czekał na cud. Remus chyba coś zauważył w jego minie, bo położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Nic na to nie poradzisz.

— Powinienem tam być — odezwał się przez ściśnięte gardło. — Powinienem walczyć z wami…

— Nie bądź niemądry. Śmierciożercy tylko czekają, żeby cię dopaść. — Tak… Oczywiście. Biedny, niezaradny Harry. Prawie widział ich myśli. Musimy go chronić, by nic mu się nie stało. Musimy go chować, po to, by umarł w odpowiednim momencie. Przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka, dusząc rodzącą się w nim irytację. Nie będzie się wściekał. Lupin wyglądał, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co chodziło mu po głowie, jednak nie skomentował tego, tylko rozglądnął się szybko i dodał. — Ale nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać. Możemy zamienić słowo? Na osobności?

Harry kiwnął głową i poszedł za Lupinem. Pokój, do którego weszli, był niewielki, a on nieczęsto do niego zaglądał. Ze ścian odchodziła niegdyś piękna, teraz bura tapeta, a pająki snuły pajęczyny w kątach. Mężczyzna zamknął za nimi drzwi, po czym odezwał się ostrożnie.

— Słyszałem, że nie chcesz wracać do Hogwartu.

Harry drgnął zaskoczony.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — zapytał, nieco bardziej napastliwie niż zamierzał. — To znaczy… nie jestem jeszcze pewien, ale tak, zastanawiam się nad tym.

— Dumbledore chciał, żebyś wrócił — oznajmił, ani na moment nie spuszczając z niego oczu. — Napisał to w swoim testamencie. — Zamarł. Myśli pędziły w Harry'ego głowie, jedna niepodobna do drugiej, tworząc zgubny chaos. Co to oznaczało? Skąd Dumbledore wiedział, że będzie chciał porzucić naukę? Czy to znaczyło, że brał pod uwagę, możliwość własnej śmierci? Ale przecież… to nie miało sensu. — I zostawił jeszcze to. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę zapieczętowaną kopertę.

— Co w niej jest?

— Tylko ty możesz to odczytać — odpowiedział spokojnie Lupin, jeszcze przez chwilę obserwując go w ten nieznośnie uważny sposób, aż dodał : — Jak coś postanowisz daj mi znać, dobrze?

— Jasne.

Z szybciej bijającym sercem, nie zważając na nikogo, poszedł prosto do pokoju, który zajmował i opadł na łóżko. Koperta, mimo swej lekkości, ciążyła mu w dłoniach. Może już za chwilę dowie się czegoś więcej. Może Dumbledore umieścił w liście jakieś dalsze wskazówki, może następnego horkruksa, może… Dość tego „_może_". Nieco drżącymi dłońmi przełamał pieczęć, natychmiast przesuwając wzrokiem po eleganckim piśmie. Z dołu doszły go stłumione głosy członków Zakonu.

_Harry, _

_jeśli czytasz ten list, to znaczy, że nie żyję._

Urwał po pierwszym zdaniu, czując uścisk w piersi. Po prostu to zrobi. Po prostu przeczyta list. To nie może być takie trudne. Da radę. Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował czytanie.

_Zapewne zastanawiasz si__ę_**,**_ skąd przyszło mi do głowy napisać taki list, ale dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie. Wiedz tylko, że nie wszystko jest takie_**, **_ na jakie wygląda. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie jesteś zagubiony, a wskazówki, których Ci udzieliłem nie są wystarczające. Proszę Cię o jedno, chłopcze: Nie działaj pochopnie. Wróć do Hogwartu i kontynuuj naukę, a rozwiązania przyjdą same. Hogwart zawsze pomoże tym, którzy pomocy potrzebują. Sprawy, które poruszaliśm__y_**,**_niech dalej pozostaną między nami i twoimi przyjaciółmi. To twoje zadanie. Pamiętaj o rzeczach, o których Ci mówiłem. Wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. _

_Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore_

_PS. Dziewiętnasty sierpnia to idealny czas na przechadzki. _

Co…? Dzięwiętnasty sierpnia to idealny czas na przechadzki? Co to, do diabła, miało znaczyć? Prócz tego jednego, nic nie mówiącego zdania, nie dowiedział się niczego nowego. Nie mógł ukryć rozczarowania. Liczył na _coś_, na jakiś znak, wskazówkę, a tymczasem… jedyne co dostał to mgliste słowa wsparcia i jedno zdanie, które nie mówiło mu absolutnie nic.

Zeskoczył z łóżka i zawołał swoich przyjaciół. Kiedy przyszli, rzucił szybko Muffiato. O tej porze dnia, gdy kręciło się tu mnóstwo ludzi, ryzykowanie tym, ze ktoś usłyszy coś, czego nie powinien, było ostatnim, czego im trzeba.

— Dziewiętnasty sierpnia to idealny dzień na przechadzki? — powtórzyła Hermiona, kiedy przeczytał im list na głos. Miała zmarszczone brwi, a na twarzy podobny zawód, do tego odczuwanego przez Harry'ego.

— Mówi ci to coś? — zapytał, podając jej list.

Potrząsnęła głową.

— Może to wskazówka? — podsunął Ron, wyraźnie podekscytowany. — Może dziewiętnastego sierpnia list uaktywni się jako świstoklik i przeniesie Harry'ego do następnego horkruksa?

W sercu Harry'ego zatliła się nadzieja. A jeśli przyjaciel miał rację? Jeśli to naprawdę był świstoklik? Ale zanim zdążył nacieszyć się tą możliwością, Hermiona ostudziła ich zapał.

— To byłoby zbyt proste — stwierdziła sceptycznie. — Ten list na pewno przeszedł przez wiele rąk, Dumbledore nie zaryzykowałby informacją o kolejnym horkuksie. — Przy ostatnim słowie ściszyła głos. — Nie wierzę w to.

— Tylko ja mogę odczytać list — przypomniał jej brunet, ale wydawało się nie robić to na przyjaciółce wrażenia.

— Śmierciożercy i ministerstwo mają swoje sposoby na sprawdzanie nieprzeznaczonych dla nich treści.

Ron parsknął.

— Och, no jasne. Pewnie złapaliby Harry'ego, a potem ucięli mu rękę i odczytali wiadomość.

— Na przykład — zgodziła się, ignorując jawną kpinę w jego głosie.

— Skoro jesteś taka mądra…

— Ej, spokojnie — mruknął Harry, nie mając ochoty na wysłuchiwanie kolejnej sprzeczki. — Przekonamy się za dwa tygodnie, co to znaczy.

_Dwa długie tygodnie, _pomyślał ponuro.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi jedynie zacisnęła usta i rzuciła Ronowi spojrzenie mówiące _„Sam zobaczysz, kto ma rację"_. Ostatnio wykorzystywali każdy najmniejszy powód do kłótni. Harry nie wiedział czy wynikało to z napiętej atmosfery panującej na Grimmauld, czy raczej był to ich dziwny sposób flirtowania, ale właściwie chyba wolał nie wiedzieć. A tymczasem… powinien zastanowić się nad znaczeniem słów dyrektora i pomyśleć, jak powiadomić przyjaciół o zmianie planów.

* * *

><p>Czy to była obsesja?<p>

Zdaniem Hermiony prawdopodobnie tak. Spędzał całe dnie, każdą wolną minutę nad wpatrywaniem się w list, jakby od samej siły spojrzenia miał wyjawić swoje tajemnice. To było wszystko, co miał, jedyna wskazówka, jaką mu pozostawiono. Czuł na sobie wzrok członków Zakonu, wagę ciążącego mu na barkach oczekiwania. Podejrzewali, że wiedział więcej niż mówił. I cóż, w rzeczy samej, Zakon miał rację. Ale Hermiona z Ronem? Powiedział im wszystko, co wiedział. Nie miał przed nimi żadnych tajemnic, z wyjątkiem własnych wątpliwości a propos wyruszenia na poszukiwanie horkruksów.

— Czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz? — zapytała Hermiona któregoś dnia.

— Niby z czym?

Westchnęła cierpiętniczo, podnosząc wzrok z nad notatek.

— Z tym listem — wyjaśniła, spoglądając na pergamin jak na coś brudnego. — Nie uważasz, że raczej powinieneś zająć się myśleniem nad _horkruksami?_ — ostatnie słowo bezgłośnie wyartykułowała. Dostrzegając jego brak reakcji odłożyła gwałtownie notatki na stolik. — Doprawdy, Harry. Czy ciebie w ogóle nie interesuje kim jest R.A.B?

— Interesuje — odpowiedział zirytowany pytaniami przyjaciółki. W przeciwieństwie do jej przekonań, przez całe wakacje nie myślał o niczym innym, a ona insynuowała mu coś takiego. — I może właśnie ten list jest tego rozwiązaniem.

— A może nie — upierała się. — Nie rozumiem,dlaczego tak bardzo uparliście się z Ronem, że to ma coś z tym wspólnego.

— A masz jakiś lepszy pomysł, co to może być? — Odpowiedziała mu cisza. — Tak myślałem.

Hermiona zmierzyła go od stóp do głów niezadowolonym spojrzeniem, po czym, najwyraźniej obrażona, wróciła do notatek.

Drażnili go. Harry nie powinien dopuszczać do siebie tych emocji, ale do jasnej cholery, nie był upośledzonym dzieckiem, które zupełnie nie wiedziało, co robi. Dobra, faktycznie nieco błądził po omacku, ale to on, a nie oni, znał Dumbledore'a, to on miał u niego „_lekcje_" przez cały rok. Nikt mu nie powie, że napisał coś takiego bez żadnego powodu. To do niego po prostu nie pasowało.

Dwa tygodnie ciągnęły się mozolnie. Prócz wieści przynoszonych przez członków Zakonu, nic się nie działo. Jedyne co się zmieniło to, to, że Moody z Remusem przestali męczyć go pytaniami, w zamian obchodząc się z nim jak z bombą, grożącą w każdej chwili wybuchem. Prawdopodobnie powinien cieszyć się z takiego obrotu spraw, ale nie potrafił.

Dziewiętnasty sierpnia w końcu nadszedł. To był pogodny dzień. Harry'ego obudziły promienie słońca tańczące na powiekach złocistą poświatą. Podniósł się do siadu, momentalnie świadom daty. Przetarł oczy, jednocześnie rozglądając się za okularami. Która mogła być godzina? Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona z Ronem jeszcze nie zaczęli krzątać się po parterze, a członkowie Zakonu już wyszli. Nie chciał, aby ktoś mu przeszkadzał. Czuł, że wiadomość była przeznaczona jedynie dla niego i właściwie żałował, iż podzielił się nią z przyjaciółmi, a przynajmniej z Hermioną. Ona nie rozumiała.

Założył na nos okulary, ubrał się i wziął głęboki wdech. A więc to już. Zaraz się przekona, co się stanie. Nawet nie brał pod uwagę, że mogło nic nie nastąpić. To coś znaczyło. Miał co do tego pewność.

Rozrywany przez nadmiar emocji wziął do ręki list, wyszeptał jego ostatnie zdanie i tak, w następnej chwili, świat _naprawdę_ zawirował. Poczuł jak jego nogi oderwały się od podłoża, wiatr zaczął smagać twarz, jakby chciał wcisnąć się przez pory w skórze, a otaczająca go rzeczywistość zamieniła się w chaos dźwięków i barw.

Kiedy rozchylił powieki, stał na polanie oświetlonej słońcem. Drobinki pyłków z kwiatów unosiły się w powietrzu, lśniąc niczym złocisty brokat. Wszystko zdawało się takie spokojne, ciche… żadnych ludzi, żadnych zwierząt, tylko on i nic więcej. Gdzie się podział pokój z Grimmauld? Był tu zupełnie sam. Polanę ze wszystkich stron otaczał majaczący w oddali las, a na jej środku stała niewielka, drewniana chatka. Nie wyglądała na zamieszkaną. Niebo ponad nim było piękne. Widok czystego błękitu uśmierzył trochę rozkojarzenie wywołane przeniesieniem. Obserwując otoczenie, zrobił krok w przód.

_I co byś teraz powiedziała, Hermiono?, _pomyślał zadowolony z tego, że to jego i Rona przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne.

Co teraz? Powinien podejść i zapukać, czy może od razu spróbować wejść? Nie zastanawiając się, zapukał dwa razy, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Wyciągnął z kieszeni jeansów różdżkę i stukając w drzwi wyszeptał „_Alohomora"._ Nadal nic. Westchnął zirytowany. Więc pora przejść do radykalnych kroków. Coś mówiło mu, że powinien wejść do środka. Szarpnął za klamkę raz i drugi, a kiedy to nie poskutkowało, podszedł do okna. Rzucił „_Bombarda_" na szybę, która momentalnie rozpadła się w drobny pył. Mając nadzieję, że w domu naprawdę nikt nie mieszkał, wdrapał się do środka i… zamarł.

Ten kogo napotkał, nie był tym, kogo spodziewał się zobaczyć. Przed nim stał nie kto inny jak sam Draco Malfoy. Trochę doroślejszy, szczuplejszy z czymś dziwnym, złamanym w szarych oczach, ale bez wątpienia to był on. Harry miał pewność, że rozpoznałby go nawet po upływie stu lat.

— Co do chole… — Malfoy urwał w pół słowa, spoglądając na Harry'ego z twarzą zastygłą w szoku. — Potter — powiedział, kiedy najwyraźniej zidentyfikował już zjawisko przed sobą.

— Malfoy.

_To musi być jakiś chory żart,_ doszedł do wniosku Harry, _Dumbledore nie zostawiłby mi takiej wiadomości tylko po to, żebym stanął oko w oko z tym cholernym Malfoyem. _

Chyba, że list został sfałszowany. Co jeśli to była pułapka?

_Myśl trzeźwo_, rozkazał sobie, _zachowaj zimną krew._

Mimo zapewnień, że list mógł odczytać tylko on, nie wierzył, że nie sprawdziło go Ministerstwo oraz Zakon. Nie dopuściliby, aby wręczyć mu do ręki zaproszenie prosto w zasadzkę. Więc o co chodziło? Miał mętlik w głowie.

— Co ty tu robisz? — Prawdopodobnie zadanie tego pytania, komuś, komu właśnie włamało się do… domu? Nie ważne, do tego_ czegoś_, nie należało do najrozsądniejszych posunięć.

Ślizgon chyba uważał tak samo, bo zdumienie zniknęło z jego twarzy zastąpione wrogim wyrazem. Jak na komęde obaj wycelowali w siebie różdżkami.

— Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo.

— Słuchaj, dostałem list i widocznie… — urwał, rzucając okiem na blondyna. Nie, raczej wątpliwe, aby Dumbledore podzielił się swoim planem z takim parszywym gnojkiem. Poza tym Malfoy _naprawdę_ sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego. Więc musiało chodzić o coś innego. Tylko o co? Nagle go olśniło. Snape! To oczywiste! „_Nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda"_ przypomniał sobie słowa dyrektora. — Gdzie jest Snape?

— Nie tutaj.

— Kłamiesz.

— Nie tym razem — stwierdził lekko, zaciskając mocniej palce na różdżce, ale nadal nie rzucił zaklęcia.

— Muszę z nim coś omówić.

Malfoy uniósł brew.

— Musisz, to się stąd wynieść, Potter. Wiesz, fajnie, że wpadłeś, ale czas na ciebie. — Jego głos wręcz ociekał jadem.

Harry wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Wdech i wydech… o właśnie tak, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze… Nie rzuci w tego gnojka klątwą, nie da się sprowokować. Och, jakże by chciał móc to zrobić, ale był pewien, iż Dumbledore nie wysłał go tu w takim celu, choć Harry nie wątpił, że zamordowanie dwóch najbardziej irytujących dupków na Ziemi, byłoby dla świata przysługą. W porządku. Być może powinien porozmawiać z Malfoyem?

_Taa_, pomyślał ponuro, _to już walka z Voldemortem to przy tym pikuś._

Odchrząknął, zbierając się w sobie.

_Po prostu bądź kulturalny. _

— Mieszkasz tutaj?

Oczy Malfoya błysnęły, jakby myślał „_Idiota_".

— Nie, Potter — zaprzeczył drwiąco — spędzam luksusowe wakacje. — Nagle usłyszeli trzask zamykanych drzwi zmieszany z niewyraźnymi głosami co najmniej kilku osób. Malfoy spojrzał na Harry'ego z czymś, co w każdym innym przypadku uznałby za panikę. — Szlag. Są tu.

— Malfoy, o czym ty…

— Za mną — syknął na granicy słyszalności.

Zanim Harry zdążyłby zaprotestować, został pociągnięty za łokieć. Malfoy mrucząc niezrozumiałe słowa pod nosem, kreślił różdżką jakiś wzór na ścianie, a następnie, nie zważywszy na opór Harry'ego, pchnął go prosto na ścianę i… Gryfon, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, poczuł, jak przez nią przenika. Żył w świecie magii już tyle lat, a ona wciąż nie przestawała go zadziwiać. Znaleźli się w jakimś niewielkim pomieszczeniu, prawdopodobnie kryjówce. Było w niej okropnie ciasno, okropnie ciemno i okropnie _blisko._ Harry uświadomił sobie, że przez tyle lat jeszcze nigdy nie dzieliło ich mniej niż właśnie w tej chwili. Czuł na twarzy ciepły powiew jego oddechu.

_To obrzydliwe_, stwierdził w duchu, pragnąc, aby skrytka posiadała jeszcze właściwości Pokoju Życzeń i podarowała im dodatkowe kilka centymetrów przestrzeni.

— Malfoy, co się, do diabła, dzieje? — zapytał szeptem, oszołomiony całą sytuacją.

— Śmierciożercy tu są.

— To znaczy jacyś poza tobą i Snape'em? — spytał odrobinę złośliwie. — Tym lepiej. Załatwię was wszystkich jednocześnie — mruknął, posyłając w niepamięć swoją pokojową misję.

Spróbował się poruszyć, ale Ślizgon złapał go za ramię i przytrzymał w miejscu.

— Popieprzyło cię zupełnie, Potter? Możesz sobie myśleć, że jesteś jakimś superbohaterem, ale ich jest tuzin, a ty jeden. Wezmą cię prosto do Czarnego Pana.

Patrząc w ciemnościach na tę bladą, wykrzywioną irytacją i strachem twarz, Harry uświadomił sobie parę rzeczy jednocześnie.

Po pierwsze Malfoy miał rację. O ile z jednym śmierciożercą mógł sobie poradzić, to z tyloma przeciwnikami nie miał szans. Co prawda, raz mu się udało, ale to głównie dzięki szczęściu. Po drugie, choć to chore, popieprzone i zupełnie nieprawdopodobne – miał wrażenie, że to jakiś pochrzaniony sen – Malfoy właśnie z tylko sobie znanych przyczyn ratował mu tyłek. I po trzecie – ukrywał się razem z nim.

To było tak dziwne, zagmatwane i nienormalne, że nie miał nawet sił teraz o tym myśleć.

W tym samym momencie usłyszeli przez ścianę stłumiony głos Bellatriks Lestrange.

— Jeśli chłopak gdzieś tu jest, będziesz skończony, Snape.

— Jesteście żałośni, szukając go w opuszczonych chatach — stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Czarny Pan chce chłopaka! — zawołała, a jej głos rozbrzmiał znacznie bliżej niż poprzednio. — Jeszcze się z nim nie rozliczył.

Harry zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce, czując krążącą w żyłach, najczystszą nienawiść. Ból po stracie Syriusza wciąż mu doskwierał. Mógłby rzucić na tą sukę Crucio, _mógłby_. Coś, prawdopodobnie palce Malfoya, zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku, utrzymując go nieruchomo.

— Dlaczego ty się przed nimi ukrywasz? — zapytał wyzywająco.

— Uważaj, bo ci powiem.

— Myślę, że wiem dlaczego — stwierdził Harry, starając się mówić najciszej, jak tylko umiał. — Znowu tchórzysz, nie? Stchórzyłeś na wieży, tchórzysz i teraz, nie potrafiąc ponieść konsekwencji tego, że zawiodłeś, że jesteś zwykłym… — umilkł, czując, jak jego język przykleił się do podniebienia. Wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk, ale choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Co za pieprzony…!

— Stul pysk, Potter — warknął, obnażając zęby. — Jeśli natychmiast się nie zamkniesz, będziemy martwi. _Obaj_. — Harry niechętnie kiwnął głową na znak zgody. Ślizgon cofnął zaklęcie i mimo otaczającej ich ciemności, brunet z przerażającą dokładnością mógł sobie wyobrazić goszczący na twarzy chłopaka gniew oraz strach. Jeszcze raz wykonał podobny manewr różdżką, mamrocząc przy tym niezrozumiałe słowa. Harry obserwował go w ciszy. — Tędy wyjdziesz na tył polany. Idź jakieś dwie mile w las i stamtąd dostań się tam skąd przyszedłeś. I nigdy więcej tu nie wracaj, dociera? — Potter chciał zaprotestować, ale Malfoy kontynuował z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach. — Zresztą możesz spróbować, nas i tak już tu nie będzie. No**,** na co czekasz? Wynoś się!

Nie wiedząc, czemu właśnie teraz postanowił mu zaufać, przeszedł przez ścianę, zgodnie z tym, co mówił, wydostając się na zewnątrz. Z mętlikiem w głowie odszedł parę kroków, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni po list. Świat ponownie zawirował.

— Harry, gdzieś ty był? — przywitał go przestraszony krzyk Hermiony, kiedy tylko z powrotem znalazł się w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu. — Wszyscy cię szukali!

_Cudownie_, pomyślał, _więc moje zniknięcie nie pozostało niezauważone_.

Opowiedział przyjaciołom o tym, co się stało. Tak jak przypuszczał, Hermiona wyglądała na zniesmaczoną jego lekkomyślnością, a Ron na zawiedzionego, że nie wybrał się razem z nim.

— Czekaj — powiedział przyjaciel, marszcząc brwi. — Malfoy _ukrył _cię przed śmierciożercami i sam też się przed nimi ukrywał? — powtórzył powoli, jakby starając się pojąć każde słowo. — Czegoś tu nie łapię. Po co śmierciożerca kryję się przed śmierciożercami?

Harry zadawał sobie to samo pytanie. Teraz, gdy trochę ochłonął, na spokojnie próbował przypomnieć sobie sytuację z wieży. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał, że Dumbledore zaproponował Malfoyowi możliwość kryjówki, ale… przecież Ślizgon uciekł razem ze Snape'em. Nie przyjął ofiarowanej mu pomocy, ostatecznie odrzucając obranie dobrej drogi. A jeśli nie? Jeśli potem stało się coś, czego Harry nie widział? Od tego wszystkiego bolała go głowa.

— Na wieży powiedział, że Voldemort zabije go, jeśli nie wypełni zadania — oznajmił przyjaciołom. — Tylko myślałem, że odrzucił propozycję Dumbledore'a…

— Dlaczego w ogóle zawracasz sobie tym głowę? — zaatakowała go Hermiona, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — _Być może_, jest coś,o czym nie wiemy, _być może_ Malfoy i Snape są po naszej stronie, _być może_ to jest część dużo większego planu, ale doprawdy — urwała, spoglądając na Harry'ego jak przedszkolanka na niegrzeczne dziecko — czy choć przez chwilę zastanowiłeś się, jak ryzykujesz?

— Nie wiedziałem, co się stanie! — obruszył się.

— No właśnie! — krzyknęła. — Nie wiedziałeś. Co jeśli Malfoy wydałby cię w ich ręce? Wszystko byłoby stracone!

Jego serce objął nieprzyjemny chłód. Ach, więc o to chodziło. Oczywiście. Straciliby _Wybrańca_, głównego pionka w grze, kończąc przedstawienie za szybko.

_Nie myśl w ten sposób_, rozkazał sobie, _jest twoją przyjaciółką, na pewno miała co innego na myśli. _

Ale nie ważne jak chciał, nie potrafił popatrzeć na to z innej strony.

— Nie martw się — odezwał się zimno. — Nie pozwolę się zabić, póki nie przyjdzie na to pora. — Zauważył rodzący się w oczach dziewczyny ból, za to Ron sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie chciał się w to mieszać.

— Harry — poprosiła cicho. — Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło.

Złapał za klamkę i nawet nie oglądając się przez ramię, rzucił na odchodne.

— A**, **i jeszcze jedno. Wracam do Hogwartu.

Zanim zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

><p>Dlaczego Malfoy mu pomógł?<p>

To pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju. Zdawało się płynąć w jego krwi, wypełniać swoją obecnością każdą mijającą sekundę.

Harry leżał na łóżku, apatycznie obserwując światłocienie przesuwające się po suficie, gdy jego myśli krążyły tylko wokół tej jednej rzeczy. Wokół Malfoya. Malfoya, który niewiadomo czemu ukrył go przed śmierciożercami. Malfoya, który sam się przed nimi ukrywał. Malfoya, który przez cały szósty rok wyglądał jak cień samego siebie, jakby tylko kilka oddechów dzieliło go od śmierci.

Jeszcze przed rokiem Harry nie wahałby się przed stwierdzeniem, że nienawidzi tego kretyna. Ale teraz… Malfoy nie był do końca zły. _Nie mógł_ być. Nie zabił Dumbledore'a, chociaż miał szansę. Nie wydał Harry'ego, choć nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. Chwila w której płakał w łazience… miał wrażenie, że nigdy tego nie zapomni. Jak bardzo musiał samotny być, żeby wypłakiwać się duchowi?

_Merlinie, trace zmysły_, westchnął w duchu, _zastanawiam__ się nad samotnością cholernego Draco__na__ Malfoya. _

W porządku, mógł się zgodzić co do jednego. Malfoy nie był mordercą i prawdopodobnie czuł jak każdy inny człowiek. Oczywiście, choćby posiadał wrażliwość dziewczyny, dla Harry'ego i tak pozostawał obślizgłym dupkiem, któremu najchętniej rozkwasiłby twarz, ale…nie nienawidził go.

Aż usiadł oniemiały własnym odkryciem.

_Naprawdę go nie nienawidzę. _

Nie lubił, nie przepadał, nie akceptował, ale nie nienawidził.

Nie powinien o tym cały czas myśleć, ale nie potrafił przestać. Tyle pytań, tyle niejasności, zagadek, a na horyzoncie żadnych odpowiedzi. Z tego co mówili członkowie Zakonu portret Dumbledore'a miał się wybudzić za niecały miesiąc, a wtedy… wtedy dowie się wszystkiego.

* * *

><p>Został sam. Śmierciożercy w końcu po czasie mogącym być wiecznością odeszli, a zanim Severus wróci, upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, minie jeszcze przynajmniej godzina. Potrzebował kilku długich chwil, aby dotarło do niego<strong>,<strong> co zrobił. Uratował Pottera. Zmarnował kolejną szansę na odbudowanie pozycji rodziny. O czym on myślał? Gdyby go wydał w ręce Czarnego Pana, być może wszystko wróciłoby na wyznaczony tor. Być może nie musiałby się dłużej ukrywać w tej obrzydliwej chacie na krańcu świata. Być może… nie, _nie_. Czarny Pan nigdy nie wybaczyłby mu, że choć na moment rozważył, a co dopiero przyjął propozycję Dumbledore'a.

Gra skończona. Był tym, który przegrał. Tym, który w jednej chwili przez swoje tchórzostwo stracił wszystko. Ile by dał, żeby cofnąć czas… Miał wrażenie, że nawet gdyby mu się to udało i tak nie wypowiedziałby tych dwóch małych słów. Avada Kedavra. Tylko tyle i _aż_ tyle.

Przemył twarz chłodną wodą w obskurnej umywalce, przez chwilę przypatrując się zaciekowi, po czym uniósł głowę i spojrzał w taflę lustra. Blady, wyglądający na chorego chłopak obserwował go szeroko otwartymi, szarymi oczami.

Taki słaby, taki żałosny… Kim był? Naiwnym dzieciakiem przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie wierzącym, że pieniądze i rodzinny prestiż sprawiały, że był _kimś._ Marnym szczurem ukrywającym się w kanałach, na łasce człowieka, którym gardził.

Czuł się oszukany przez los, przez samego siebie, a przede wszystkim przez swojego ojca.

Dlaczego pozwolił mu wierzyć w te wszystkie gówno warte idee, dlaczego trzymał go pod kloszem, dlaczego wbrew temu co mówił, pozwolił się zamknąć w więzieniu nie jak człowiek, na którego się kreował, ale zwykły szarak? Dlaczego Draco musiał płacić za jego nieudolność? Gdyby mógł go zobaczyć… nic by nie zrobił. Milczałby jak potulny, głupi dzieciak, który za bardzo bał się rozczarować rodziców, by kiedykolwiek naprawdę być sobą. Za to jaki był wygadany w szkole. Jak pieprzył głupoty o tym, kto wygra tę wojnę, jak się przechwalał swoim zadaniem, znakiem, ojcem, pieniędzmi, wszystkim. I co? Ze zgrai tych szlam i popaprańców, to on skończył najgorzej, przyparty do muru przez los. Gdy tylko ci głupcy - Zakon – dowie się, że ich cudowny Dumbledore udzielił mu schronienia, co wtedy powiedzą? Nie wątpił, że im się to nie spodoba. Nie był jednym z nich. I nigdy nie będzie.

Choć, oczywiście, mógł dzisiejszą sytuację obrócić na swoją korzyść. Jeśli zobaczyliby w nim zagubionego dzieciaka, w istocie robiącego to, by ochronić swoją rodzinę, ale w gruncie rzeczy dobrego, bo nie zabił tego starego głupca, bo uratował tyłek ich pożal się Boże _Wybrańca_… zaśmiał się w duchu. To**,** ile było w tym prawdy, pozostawało nieistotne. Najważniejsze, że mogło mu pomóc. Ułatwić jego życie, przedłużyć je choćby o rok… Jeśli Draco nauczył się czegoś przez ostatni czas, to tego, że życie miał tylko jedno i bardzo łatwo je stracić. A on chciał żyć_._ Mimo wszystko.

Będzie wdzięczna za komentarze : ).


	3. Rozdział 2

Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało, następny rozdział będzie znacznie szybciej, a gdy już dobrnę do tych rozdziałów, które mam napisane, będę publikować co 2 tygodnie. Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, wiele dla mnie znaczą, a Morgue za zbetowanie.

Zapraszam do czytania

**Rozdział II**

To był zły pomysł. To był kurewsko zły pomysł. Każda komórka ciała Dracona zdawała się przeciwstawiać pojawieniu się na dworcu King Cross. Czy kompletnie postradał rozum, że się na to zgodził? Zacisnął mocniej palce na rączce kufra. Cholerny Dumbledore i jego warunki… Gdyby powrót do Hogwartu nie był wymogiem udzielenia mu schronienia, nigdy by tu nie wrócił. Na samą myśl robiło mu się słabo. Ten rok będzie koszmarem, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Oczywiście tej krowie, McGonagall, nie wystarczył zapis w testamencie. Musiała przesłuchać go pod Veritaserum. Uległość z jaką opowiadał o wszystkim, co ukrywał przez cały rok, łatwość z jaką mu to przychodziło, przyprawiała go o mdłości. Jak on ich nienawidził.

„_W związku ze wzmianką w testamencie Albusa Dumbledore'a oraz tym, że pomógł pan ukryć się panu Potterowi przed Śmierciożercami, sprawiło, że może pan ukończyć naukę w Hogwarcie_" słowa McGonagall tkwiły w pamięci.

Och, jak cudownie. I co w związku z tym? Miał ich całować z wdzięczności po stopach?

Niedoczekanie.

Rozejrzał się po zatłoczonym peronie. Pełno uczniów stało, śmiejąc się i zapewne wymieniając nowinkami z wakacji. Na jego widok większość osób zamilkła, wbijając w niego wzrok.

Przełknął gulę w gardle. Ich oczy - śledzące, oskarżające, przeszywające na wskroś… Jak to zniesie? Zauważył Ślizgonów wchodzących do pociągu. Uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedział, jak się zachować, jak do nich podejść. To ludzie, z którymi kiedyś się zadawał i dla których teraz stał się nikim. Zdrajcą krwi. Astoria zauważając Dracona, ostentacyjnie odwróciła się do niego plecami. Daphne Greengrass razem ze swoim chłopakiem Trecey'em Davisem obdarzyła go drwiącym, pełnym pogardy uśmieszkiem. Co rusz słyszał odbijające się echem słowo „zdrajca"; ewentualnie w przypadku innych domów „Co robi tu ten śmierciożerca?"

Jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć. Nie pokaże po sobie, że się przejmuje, nie da im tej satysfakcji… A jednak coś w nim pragnęło zwinąć się w kłębek i po prostu uciec. Nigdzie nie widział Vincetna ani Gregory'ego.

— Draco…? Na Merlina, Draco! — Z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach Pansy podbiegła do niego, zatrzymała się, wywróciła oczami, po czym jednak uwiesiła mu się na szyi.

Był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Właściwie nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji po niej oczekiwać. Ich rodziny łączyło wiele powiązań politycznych i umowa ślubna w niedalekiej przyszłości, ale po wszystkim, co stało się w czerwcu obawiał się, że mogło zostać to anulowane.

W końcu wypuściła go z objęć i spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym szokiem.

— Zetrzyj ten idiotyczny wyraz zdumienia z twarzy — mruknął. — Chyba nie chcesz, żeby ci tak zostało?

Odsłoniła w uśmiechu zęby, choć wciąż wyglądała na miło zaskoczoną.

— Szczerze? Nie spodziewałam się, że wrócisz.

— A ja, że po tym wszystkim będziesz ze mną rozmawiać.

Przeciągnęła po nim długim spojrzeniem.

— Więc to prawda? — Jego mina wystarczała za odpowiedź. Machnęła lekceważąco ręką. — Cóż… moi rodzice jeszcze się nie określili w tej sytuacji, ale nawet gdyby mi zabronili, to pieprzyć ich. Sama mogę o sobie decydować. Chodź. — Pociągnęła go za łokieć do wagonu. Wspięli się po stopniach, po chwili pchając swoje kufry w stronę jakiegoś wolnego przedziału.

— Nie widziałaś nigdzie Gregory'ego i Vincenta? — spytał, z całych sił usiłując ignorować wycelowane w niego palce.

Powinien się na to przygotować. Powinien być gotów, a jednak tylko resztki samokontroli powstrzymywały go przed zgarbieniem pleców pod ich spojrzeniami.

Pansy spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

— Nie słyszałeś? — zapytała ostrożnie. — Oni, że tak powiem, poszli w twoje ślady.

Draco aż stanął.

— Co? — spytał głupio, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

— No wiesz, przyjęli znak. Nie wracają do Hogwartu.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. _Nie chciał _w to uwierzyć. Jak głupim trzeba było być, by po wszystkim przez co przeszli w zeszłym roku, dobrowolnie stać się śmierciożercą?

Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich ulubioną dziedziną sportu było łamanie nosów; zawsze odznaczali się dość dużą brutalnością, ale liczył… Właściwie na co? Że bez niego nie podejmą żadnej decyzji? Akurat. Widocznie w ich oczach był skreślony. Jak i we wszystkich innych. Poczuł, jak jego wnętrze zalewa fala goryczy.

Pogrążony w myślach zderzył się z kimś kufrem, a kiedy podniósł oczy zobaczył wpatrującego się w niego Pottera, oczywiście, ze swoją nieodłączną świtą Szlama&Wieprzlej.

Wyglądał… cóż na zaskoczonego, to najlepsze określenie. A potem stało się jeszcze coś.

Zamiast cisnąć w niego klątwą, kiwnął mu głową i powiedział niepewnie:

— Hej — Po czym zanim z głowy Draco zniknęła myśl „Co się, kurwa, dzieje?", po prostu go wyminął.

Malfoy potrzebował trzech długich sekund, aby uświadomić sobie, że stoi na środku wagonu, z ustami otwartymi jak skończony idiota. Zamknął je, rzucając nieprzyjazne spojrzenie na otaczających go, zdumionych uczniów. Nienaturalnie podenerwowany pchnął swój kufer.

— Co to było? — Pansy z podnieceniem wypisanym na twarzy, zrównała z nim krok.

— A na co wyglądało? — warknął. — GłuPotter powiedział mi cholerne „hej".

— Tyle to sama zauważyłam. Ale to było po prostu… wow. — Była tym tak zaaferowana, że prawie minęli wolny przedział. — Och, nie — jęknęła nagle, kiedy weszli do środka. — Skoro jesteś po ich stronie, czy to znaczy, że w tym roku będziemy musieli go lubić?

— Kogo będziemy musieli lubić? — Głos Blaise'a Zabiniego rozbrzmiał z końca przedziału.

Półleżał na siedzeniu, obserwując ich zwężonymi oczami.

— Pottera — wyjaśniła Pansy, wpychając swoją walizkę na górną półkę. — Właśnie byłam świadkiem nowej, rodzącej się przyjaźni.

— Nie podniecaj się tak, Pansy — zadrwił Draco. — Prędzej piekło zamarznie niż to nastąpi.

Siadając przy oknie, zauważył, że Blaise mu się przygląda. Wytrzymał spojrzenie, przybierając na twarz wyraz całkowitej obojętności. Szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło go, co o nim myślał. Nigdy nie byli przesadnie blisko, w dodatku ze wszystkich Ślizgonów Zabini był ostatnim, którego reakcja mogłaby go niepokoić. Wychowywała go matka, która balansowała na granicy obu stron.

— Więc wszystko, co słyszałem, to prawda? — spytał powoli Blaise, uśmiechając się zimno. — Naprawdę zmieniłeś strony?

— Naprawdę twoja matka znowu sprawiła ci nowego tatusia? — odgryzł się, nie pokazując po sobie rosnącego zdenerwowania. — Który to już? Ósmy? Dziewiąty? Jak… uroczo.

Dłoń Blaise'a zacisnęła się w pięść, jednak nie przestał się uśmiechać.

— Na twoim miejscu, Draconie, nie martwiłbym się moją sytuacją rodzinną, tylko twoją w Slytherinie — zawiesił na moment głos. — Jesteś skończony wśród Ślizgonów.

Tak jakby nie wiedział.

— Twoja zdolność stwierdzania oczywistości jak zawsze mnie zdumiewa — odparł spokojnie.

Oczy chłopaka zwęziły się, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Pansy wtrąciła:

— Ej, chłopaki, spokojnie. Blaise, masz jakiś problem? Bo jeśli tak, to lepiej wyjdź.

W odpowiedzi rzucił jej jedynie ponure spojrzenie.

Draco przekręcił twarz w stronę okna, obserwując przesuwający się za nim obraz. To dopiero początek rozrywki. Wiedział, że Ślizgoni mu tak łatwą nie odpuszczą, że zrobią wszystko, aby pożałował każdej sekundy, w której nie był po ich stronie. I jeszcze Potter… Jeśli kolejny raz będzie zabawiał się w jego starego znajomego na oczach całej szkoły, a nie odwiecznego wroga, to Draco nie będzie miał życia. Co ten dupek sobie wyobrażał? Okej, mógł zrozumieć jego rycerskość i wszystkie inne ckliwe nonsensy, które nie pozwoliły mu przejść obojętnie wobec tego, że Draco mu pomógł, ale na Merlina, to jeszcze nie powód do koleżeńskich stosunków.

* * *

><p>O poranku czekała go niemiła niespodzianka. Kiedy otworzył drzwi dormitorium, aby wyjść na śniadanie, nie zauważył kolorowej smugi zaklęcia zawieszonej tuż nad progiem. Wykonał krok, a w następnej chwili poczuł, jak jego czoło pali się żywym ogniem. Mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał złośliwy chichot ukrytych gdzieś Ślizgonów. Klnąc i osłaniając bolące miejsce dłonią, wrócił do łazienki. Spróbował przetrzeć je chłodną wodą, ale w efekcie tylko zmoczył grzywkę, a to dalej… cholernie… bolało.<p>

Drżąc z obawy na to, na jaką pułapkę trafił, uniósł wzrok. Prawie zaniemówił.

Całe jego czoło zdobiło jedno, świecące na czerwono słowo: "Zdrajca".

— Witaj w domu, przystojniaku — zachichotało złośliwie jego odbicie.

Nie będzie reagował przesadnie emocjonalnie… nie będzie reagował przesadnie emocjonalnie… nie będzie… KURWA!

Tylko siła woli powstrzymała go od walnięcia pięścią w lustro. Skaleczona dłoń była ostatnim, czego potrzebował tego dnia. Ukrył twarz w rękach, cały drżąc. Próbował się uspokoić. Nie, to źle powiedziane. Pragnął się uspokoić, ale nie potrafił. Czemu tak się przejmował? Przecież wiedział, że tak będzie. Żył z nimi przez sześć lat, znał ich doskonale.

Po wzięciu kilku głębszych oddechów, opuścił ręce i spróbował usunąć skutek zaklęcia, jednak bez efektu. Napis dalej szpecił jego skórę, odznaczając się intensywną barwą od bladej skóry. Spróbował zaczesać na czoło grzywkę, ale napis dalej prześwitywał spod niej, czerwony i rażący. Westchnął. Pieprzyć ich. Jeśli myśleli, że złamią go jakimś żałosnymi dowcipami, to grubo się mylili. Zaczesał z powrotem włosy, tak jak zawsze, do tyłu i spojrzał ostatni raz w swoje odbicie. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie czuł się równie niepewnie. Kiedy przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali, wszystkie oczy zdawały się być zwrócone na niego. Widział w nich pogardę, w niektórych ledwo powstrzymywany lęk, wstręt…

Bądź silny, powiedział sobie, jesteś Malfoyem, a nie jakimś rozdygotanym Puchonem.

Z podniesioną brodą, ignorując wszystkich przeszedł przez całą długość pomieszczenia wprost do stołu swojego domu. Chciał usiąść w wolnym miejscu, ale Daphne przesunęła się, uniemożliwiając mu to. Zacisnął zęby. Musiał pamiętać o samokontroli. W tej samej chwili Teodor Nott zrobił obok siebie wolną lukę. Nie mając lepszego wyjścia, usiadł obok niego.

Sięgając po jedzenie, czuł na skórze ich wzrok, jednak kiedy uniósł głowę, większość uciekła spojrzeniem. Prócz tych, na których twarzach gościła czysta pogarda, znalazł też kilku o bardziej niepewnych minach. Oczywiście. Nie wszyscy wierzyli, że naprawdę zmienił strony. Cóż, nie dziwił im się, gdyby jemu samemu ktoś przed dwoma latami powiedział, że tak się stanie, nazwałaby go naiwnym głupcem. Wziął do ręki plan zajęć, właśnie rozdawany przez Slughorna.

Cóż, przynajmniej dziś lekcje nie były takie najgorsze.

— Ładna buźka, Malfoy — skomentowała złośliwie Millicenta napis na jego czole.

Draco pojrzał na nią zimno.

— Nie tak ładna jak twój rodowód — odparował, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak blednie. — Jest w nim parę niuansów, które nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego, czyż nie? — spytał najbardziej niewinnie, jak tylko umiał.

Na jej policzki wstąpił gniewny rumieniec. Odwróciła twarz, udając bardzo zainteresowaną jajecznicą na swoim talerzu.

Właśnie tak. Był Malfoyem. Nie ważne po której stronie stał, nie ważne, że jego ręce drżały o wiele za często i o wiele za bardzo, jak na to ile miał lat, nie ważne, że zawiódł. Nazywał się Malfoy. I nikt nie będzie nim pomiatać.

A jednak nawet lekcje mogły okazać się koszmarne, jak przekonał się trzy godziny później.

Tak naprawdę powinien być przygotowany, na to, że nie tylko uczniowie będą niezadowoleni z jego powrotu do szkoły. Powinien, ale nie był. Jakimś sposobem zapomniał, że nauczyciele, to też ludzie i spodziewał się chociaż z ich strony świętego spokoju. Nic bardziej mylnego. Rannvá Goodwin, bo tak nazywała się ich nowa nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, chyba naprawdę nienawidziła wszystkiego, co z nim związane. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, jej twarz przybrała wyraz podobny do tego, który przybiera się, czując bardzo nieprzyjemny zapach. Być może ojciec kiedyś w przeszłości zrobił coś tej kobiecie, albo komuś z jej rodziny. Nie zdziwiłoby go to. Lista ofiar Lucjusza była długa i pełna plam cudzej krwi, a Draco prawie zdołał przywyknąć do tego, że musiał płacić za jego winy czasami bardziej niż za swoje własne. Wystarczył rzut okna na nauczycielkę, aby zrozumiał, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie miał z nią łatwo. Nie pomylił się.

— Dzisiaj na lekcji poznacie zaklęcia, które w skutkach mogą być równie tragiczne jak te Niewybaczalne, ale z różnych powodów nie zostały za takie uznane — powiedziała profesor, obserwując ich ostro. — Ktoś może podać przykład jednego z tych zaklęć? — zapytała, a ręka Granger, siedzącej dwie ławki przed Draconem, wystrzeliła w górę z prędkością światła. — Może pan Malfoy? — zaproponowała, jawnie ignorując szlamę.

Draco w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, by nie spytać idiotycznie „Ja?"

— Nie znam — odparł wymijająco, nie mając ochoty na dzielenie się tego rodzaju wiedzą z resztą klasy w swoim aktualnym położeniu.

— Och, na pewno przypomni sobie pan chociaż jedno.

— Solveretos* — powiedział zrezygnowany.

— Doskonale. Mógłby pan zademonstrować nam jego działanie?

Ślizgon zamarł.

— Słucham? — spytał, blednąc.

— Działanie zaklęcia, panie Malfoy — odparła powoli i wyraźnie. Draco mógłby przysiąc, że uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej ustach był złośliwy. — Jestem pewna, że ma pan w tej dziedzinie spore doświadczenie.

— A niby co pozwala pani tak twierdzić? — odparował, wiedząc, że najlepiej zrobiłby, gdyby się zamknął, ale cholerna idiotka działała mu na nerwy.

— Minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu za niewłaściwe odnoszenie się do nauczyciela. — Ślzgoni wydali z siebie zgodny jęk protestu. — Wykona pan polecenie, czy raczej woli pozbawić swój dom kolejnych punktów?

Drżąc z tłumionej wściekłości, wstał.

— Na co mam je rzucić?

— Obojętne.

Kiedy wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę jego dłoń prawie niezauważalnie dygotała. Wściekłość z obrzydzeniem, walczyły w nim, mieszając się ze sobą.

Skąd wiedziała? było jedynym, co krążyło mu po głowie.

Czy McGonagall bez jego zgody pokazała całej kadrze nauczycielskiej jego wspomnienia?

Przecież nie mogła tego zrobić, to bez sensu. Goodwin, ta krowa, nie mogła wiedzieć, że było to jedno z pierwszych zaklęć, jakie rzucił, mając udowodnić swoją gotowość do przyłączenia do śmierciożerców. Nie mogąc odmówić sobie odrobiny złośliwości wycelował w biurko nauczycielki, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie. Przymknął powieki, czując ucisk w dołku.

Trzask łamanych jedna po drugiej kości… wrzask dziewczyny niewiele starszej od niego, gdy przebijały się przez ciało, z zaskakującą łatwością… Jej błagania, aby ją zabił, wciąż dźwięczały mu w uszach. Mdłości podpłynęły mu do gardła.

Otworzył oczy. Biurko było biurkiem, złamanym, zniszczonym i w niczym nie podobnym do ludzkiego ciała. Wszyscy w klasie go obserwowali, czuł spojrzenia wbite w plecy, osądzające i złowrogie. Mając nadzieję, że jego twarz nie zdradzała targających nim emocji bez słowa usiadł.

Nauczycielka odchrząknęła.

— Dobrze. Czy ktoś może wyjaśnić, dlaczego zaklęcie nie zostało zakwalifikowane do tych niewybaczalnych?

Ręka Granger ponownie wystrzeliła ku górze. Draco odwrócił od dziewczyny wzrok, zauważając, że Potter siedzący obok niej się w niego wpatruje.

— Ponieważ zostało stworzone do używania go na przedmiotach, a nie ludziach. Użycie ich na istocie żywej, jest tak samo karalne, jak użycie któregoś Niewybaczalnego — wyjaśniła Granger, za co Gryffindor został nagrodzony pięcioma punktami.

* * *

><p>Cały tydzień wyglądał podobnie. Draco wstawał, jadł śniadanie na brzegu stołu Slytherinu, zostawał potraktowany jak gówno, a potem zamykał się w swoim dormitorium lub przesiadywał w bibliotece, nadrabiając zaległości w nauce. Czy codzienność mogłaby być jeszcze piękniejsza? Nie wiedział co było gorsze – zeszły rok, kiedy obawiał się o własne życie czy aktualny, gdy chwilami niemal żałował, że go nie stracił.<p>

Właśnie szedł do biblioteki, kiedy nagle został pociągnięty w bok, wprost we wnękę w ścianie. Odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę i wbił ją w gardło przeciwnika, z więcej niż oszołomieniem, uświadamiając sobie, że to nie kto inny jak…

— Potter — powiedział, nieco odsuwając różdżkę. — Myślałem, że… — urwał, rozmyślając się. Gryfon był ostatnią osobą, z którą miał ochotę dzielić się swoimi szkolnymi perypetiami. A już szczególnie tym, że w ciągu tygodnia trzy osoby usiłowały go pobić, a gdyby w porę nie zareagował zaklęciem skończyłoby się to obrażeniami.

— Myślałeś, że co? — spytał, rozmasowując gardło.

— Nie ważne — prychnął, rzucając okiem na rywala. Miał na twarzy tak samo tępy wyraz jak zawsze. Światło padające od okna łamało się w szkłach jego szkaradnych okularów. _To jakiś popieprzony sen_, Draco doszedł do wniosku. Przed rokiem, to właśnie Potter stałby pierwszy w kolejce, żeby zbić go na kwaśne jabłko, a teraz byli tu obaj i nawet się wzajemnie nie obrażali. — O co ci ostatnio chodzi? — spytał opryskliwie. — Znowu mnie śledzisz? Wiesz, rok temu to było całkiem zabawne, ale teraz trochę wieje nudą.

Oczy Gryfona nieznacznie się rozszerzyły.

— Wiedziałeś?

Draco zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

— No jasne. Jesteś równie dyskretny jak stado słoni przechadzających się po pustej sali. — Potter zmarszczył brwi i Malfoy nie był pewien czy aby na pewno zrozumiał ironię. — Więc? Czego chcesz?

— Chciałem... to znaczy… — umilkł, szurając butem o podłogę. Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział, jak to z siebie wydusić.

Draco uniósł brwi, spoglądając na niego z naglącym oczekiwaniem.

— Widzę, że to może trochę potrwać — podsumował cierpko.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — burknął, po czym odetchnął głośno i wykrztusił. — Pomogłeś mi.

Oho, więc o to chodziło. Spędził cały tydzień na unikaniu go na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, tylko po to, żeby skończyli tutaj, we wnęce korytarza, rozmawiając dokładnie o tym, o czym on nie chciał nawet pamiętać. Jak… cudownie.

— I? — spytał, siląc się na obojętność.

— I… dlaczego?

— To nie twój interes — odparował, jeżąc się w środku.

Chwilowa szczerość zniknęła ze spojrzenia Pottera, zastąpiona błyskami gniewu.

— To jest MÓJ interes, ponieważ dotyczy MNIE — warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Było coś, co Draco uwielbiał bardziej od obrażania Gryfona. Denerwowanie go. Przybrał na twarz poważną minę.

— Zrobiłem to, ponieważ... — Ślizgon zawiesił dramatycznie głos, łapiąc go za dłoń. Była ciepła, nieco szorstka i większa od jego własnej. Potter zamarł, gapiąc się na niego. — Kocham cię.

— Co? Ty…

Na widok całkowicie zbitej z tropu miny Gryfona, nie mogąc dłużej się powstrzymywać, Draco wybuchnął śmiechem.

Szok zniknął z twarzy chłopaka, ustępując miejsca złości.

— Nie jesteś zabawny, Malfoy.

— Twoja mina… Nie mogę… — wykrztusił osłabiony śmiechem.

— Bardzo śmieszne — Harry podsumował kwaśno. — Dlaczego po prostu nie odpowiesz?

Potter prócz swojej głupoty, słynął jeszcze z determinacji. Uspokoiwszy się, Draco puścił go i zwiększył dzielący ich dystans. Spojrzał na upartą minę chłopaka. W sumie, dlaczego nie? Mógłby uchylić rąbka tajemnicy. Mógłby, gdyby to oznaczało, że się czym prędzej odpieprzy.

— Dobra. Zrobiłem to, bo czy istnieje lepszy akt odkupienia niż uratowanie tyłka Wybrańcowi? — zadrwił, obserwując grę emocji na obliczu Pottera. Kontynuował swobodnie: — Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to mógłbyś zdechnąć. Sam z przyjemnością wykończyłbym cię, gdyby…

— Tak jak wykończyłeś Dumbledore'a? — rzucił kpiąco Gryfon. To zabolało. Punkt dla Gryffindoru za celny strzał. Draco zmrużył oczy obserwując go z całą nienawiścią, którą posiadał. A miał jej całkiem sporo. Znalazłoby się dla każdego po trochu. — Nie zabiłbyś nawet muchy, Malfoy — dodał spokojnie, z nieznośną pewnością.

Dłoń blondyna zaciśnięta na różdżce zaczęła nieznacznie drżeć. Pieprzony dupek. Jak śmiał wyrzucać mu w twarz wszystko to, przed czym on sam uciekał?

— Ty...

— Widziałem jak się bałeś na wieży — wtrącił zapalczywie Potter. — Widziałem jak płakałeś!

— Nawet nie waż się… — wysyczał, jednym szybkim ruchem popychając go na ścianę, a różdżkę, tak samo jak na początku spotkania wciskając mu w krtań. Niemal z przyjemnością obserwował echo bólu odbijające się w zielonych oczach, kiedy Potter z trudem przełykał ślinę. — Myślisz, że mnie przejrzałeś, co, Potter? — spytał cichym, niskim głosem.

— Nie ważne co myślę — odparł ochryple. — Wiem, co widziałem. Lepiej być tchórzem, niż mordercą, Malfoy.

Draco odsunął się. Nie chciał tu być. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Nie chciał przyznać przed samym sobą, że Potter miał rację. Nie chciał…

Odwrócił się, idąc prosto przed siebie, byle dalej od niego, byle w przód. Usłyszał za sobą jego krzyk.

— Świetnie! Uciekaj jak Snape, jak skończony tchórz!

Nie odpowiedział. Odszedł, zanim uwolniłoby się z jego wnętrza, wszystko to, co pragnęło wydostać się na zewnątrz.

* * *

><p>Cholerny, cholerny Malfoy. Jak mógł tak po prostu odejść niczego nie odpowiadając? Chociaż, gdyby spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony, jego milczenie mógł uznać za potwierdzenie własnych przypuszczeń.<p>

"Zrobiłem to, bo czy istnieje lepszy akt odkupienia niż uratowanie tyłka Wybrańcowi?" Słowa Ślizgona odżyły mu w głowie. Musiałby być szaleńcem, aby sądzić, że to nie było wszystko. I być może był. Cóż, przynajmniej porozmawiali, prawda? Pomijając końcówkę, ale to zawsze coś. Właściwie, powinien uznać sprawę za zakończoną. Harry nie miał żadnego powodu, aby sądzić, że Draco skłamał. Chociaż nie, błąd. To był Malfoy. Kiedy on nie kłamał?

Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył, kiedy doszedł do wieży Gryffindoru. O tej porze, w tak słoneczny dzień, pokój wspólny był niemal całkowicie pusty. Nie licząc dwóch pierwszorocznych grających w szachy, w pomieszczeniu przebywała jedynie Hermiona.

Uśmiechnęła się niego znad książki, a gdy przesunęła wzrok niżej, jej uśmiech zbladł.

— Co ci się stało w szyję? — zapytała.

Odruchowo dotknął palcami miejsca, na które patrzyła. Trochę bolało, ale nie sądził, że było to aż tak widoczne.

— Malfoy — wyjaśnił lakonicznie, na co brwi przyjaciółki uniosły się ku górze.

— Biliście się?

_O dziwo nie tym razem_, pomyślał kwaśno.

— Nie, wbił mi różdżkę w szyję, gdy rozmawialiśmy. — Prawdopodobnie to zabrzmiało trochę dziwnie i sądząc po minie Hermiony, chyba sądziła tak samo. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej, głaszcząc grzbiet wylegującego się Krzywołapa.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Malfoy ot tak z tobą gawędził? — zapytała z jawnym niedowierzaniem.

— Nie, ja… ee…

— Spędziłem cały dzień na szukaniu kropki z jego nazwiskiem na mapie, a potem dopadłem go na korytarzu i zażądałem wyjaśnień – to chciałeś powiedzieć?

Rzucił przyjaciółce ponure spojrzenie.

— Mniej więcej — przyznał, zaniepokojony tym jak łatwo go przejrzała.

Hermiona głośno westchnęła, zamykając książkę, odkładając ją, a potem patrząc na przyjaciela, jak na wyjątkowo trudny przypadek.

— Czy nie wystarczająco naśledziłeś się go w zeszłym roku? — spytała, najwyraźniej uznając go za kompletnego, obłąkanego szaleńca. — Wiesz, że McGonagall nie pozwoliłaby mu tu wrócić, gdyby był taki zły. Poza tym, byłeś na wieży, sam słyszałeś, co proponował mu Dumbledore…

Tak jakby sam tego nie wiedział.

— Nie o to chodzi — burknął, nieco urażony tym, że po wszystkim, co stało się w zeszłym roku, wciąż traktowała go jak jakiegoś prześladowcę.

— Więc o co?

— Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć! — wybuchnął, kątem oka spostrzegając, jak dwójka pierwszorocznych wzdrygnęła się na ostry dźwięk jego głosu. — Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego mi pomógł — dodał już trochę spokojniej.

— I? — ponagliła. — Dowiedziałeś się?

— Powiedział, że zrobił to, żeby móc wrócić do Hogwartu…

— Więc chyba sprawa wyjaśniona, czyż nie? — podsumowała, sięgając z powrotem do książki.

Harry sapnął z irytacją. Niczego nie rozumiała, ani rok temu, ani teraz. Nie żeby on sam rozumiał, o co dokładnie mu chodziło, ale, do diabła, była jego przyjaciółką. Mogłaby chociaż udawać, że jego przypuszczenia są coś warte.

— On… jest jakiś dziwny — odezwał się, ignorując wymowną minę Hermiony. — Nie zachowuje się jak on. Wiesz, już w zeszłym roku był trochę mniej denerwujący, cichszy, ale teraz… — Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, a Harry warknął: — No co, nie widzisz tego? Prawie z nikim nie rozmawia! Ciągle się gdzieś zaszywa albo chodzi sam, on…

— Od kiedy obchodzi cię samopoczucie Draco Malfoya? — spytała powoli.

Harry otworzył usta, zamknął je i znów otworzył. W głowie miał całkowitą pustkę.

— Nie obchodzi, tylko… to do niego nie pasuje, sama musisz to przyznać! Nie mów mi, że zachowuje się normalnie.

— Och, Harry, pomyśl — nałożyła nacisk na ostatnie słowo. — Wrócił tutaj, gdzie większość rodzin jego znajomych służy Voldemortowi. Nie wykonał zleconego mu zadania, zniknął na dwa miesiące… Jak myślisz za kogo oni go mają? — Milczał, a Hermiona kontynuowała dobitnie: — Za zdrajcę. Rządził nimi przez tyle lat, a teraz oni są przeciw niemu. Crabbe i Goyle zniknęli, a z Parkinson i Zabinim chyba nigdy nie był aż tak blisko. Siedzi cicho, bo nie wie na co może sobie pozwolić. W dodatku z nauką ma kupę zaległości przez zeszły rok.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

— Jestem prefektem, Harry. Mam dostęp do wykazu nauki wszystkich uczniów — odparła spokojnie, po czym dodała: — Ojciec Malfoya jest w więzieniu, on sam zawiódł, stracił respekt wśród ludzi… to chyba oczywiste, że zachowuje się dziwnie. Na pewno czuje się strasznie zagubiony i samotny.

— Samotny — parsknął drwiąco, na co przyjaciółka zmierzyła go karcącym spojrzeniem.

— Tak, samotny. Czy nie znalazłeś go wypłakującego się duchowi? To wystarczający dowód na jego samotność. — Na moment jej wzrok utkwił w bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie, po chwili jednak zamrugała i spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy. — W sumie nawet mi go trochę żal. Nie lubię go i nigdy nie polubię, ale… to tylko denerwujący dzieciak, który za dużo sobie wyobrażał.

Harry nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Nie żeby życzył Malfoyowi szczególnie dobrze, ale sytuacja w jakiej się teraz znalazł… naprawdę była nie do pozazdroszczenia.

— Ha, i to niby ja za dużo obserwuję Malfoya? — dokuczył przyjaciółce.

— Tylko stwierdzam oczywiste fakty — podsumowała nieco zarozumiale.

— Jasne. — Mrugnął do niej. — Przyznaj, podoba ci się…

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z obrzydzeniem.

— Tak, bo kręci mnie, gdy ktoś nazywa mnie szlamą — skomentowała kąśliwie, na co Harry głośno się roześmiał. — Zapewniam cię, Malfoy nie jest w moim guście.

— No tak, zapomniałem, że w twoim guście są rudzi, piegowaci, dokładnie jak…

Czerwona jak dorodny burak uderzyła go w głowie zwojem kartek, ale zamiast się uciszyć, jedynie roześmiał się głośniej, za co dostał jeszcze raz i jeszcze… W tym właśnie momencie do pokoju wspólnego wszedł obiekt zainteresowań Hermiony.

Ron spojrzał na nich zdumiony.

— Co wy robicie? Czemu bijesz Harry'ego?

Wciąż czerwona i ciężko oddychająca dziewczyna odsunęła się.

— Zasłużył — stwierdziła z dobitnym oskarżeniem w głosie, po czym wyprostowawszy się, wbiła w bruneta wzrok, wyraźnie mówiący „Harry Potterze, jesteś już martwy". — Obawiam się, że _czyjś_ esej z transmutacji będzie musiał napisać się sam — skomentowała, chwytając swoją książkę i odchodząc.

Razem z Ronem odprowadzili ją spojrzeniem.

— Stary, cokolwiek jej zrobiłeś, współczuję ci — odezwał się, jak na gust Harry'ego trochę za tęsknie wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała Hermiona. — Ona potrafi być w takich sprawach bardzo uparta.

— Taa, ja sobie też — zgodził się, jednak z jakiegoś powodu widmo napisania eseju nie przerażało go.

Świat się rozpadał trawiony przez wojnę, ludzie ginęli i znikali każdego dnia, nie zbliżyli się w żaden sposób do odkrycia kim był R.A.B., ani odnalezienia kolejnego horkuksa, a tymczasem on… był zadowolony. Naprawdę zadowolony. Chyba faktycznie oszalał.

* * *

><p>W weekend, jak zawsze, mieli wolne, więc postanowili odwiedzić Hagrida. To był upalny dzień, jeden z tych, kiedy uczniowie wylegiwali się na błoniach lub nad brzegiem jeziora, relaksując w promieniach słońca okalających ich ciała. Powietrze było przejrzyste jak nigdy. Wzgórza rysujące się nad taflą wody stały się doskonale widoczne, tak bardzo, że dało się nawet dojrzeć ostre szczyty.<p>

Zapukali do chatki raz i drugi, jednak bez odpowiedzi. Spojrzeli w swoje posępne twarze.

— Znowu go nie ma — odezwała się Hermiona, wyglądając na zmartwioną.

— Pewnie jest u olbrzymów — stwierdził Ron. — Myślicie, że uda mu się ich namówić, żeby poparli naszą stronę?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Ostatnio nie poszło mu najlepiej, nie? — spytał retorycznie, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w dołku.

Nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie tych myśli, nie chciał się im poddawać i pozwolić wciągnąć w błędny wir, ale bywały chwile takie jak ta, gdy było to silniejsze od niego. Myśli, od których nie znajdował ucieczki, które ciągnęły tylko w dół, a upadek bez wątpienia okaże się bardzo bolesny. Wszyscy z Zakonu coś robili, żeby wygrać tę wojnę, tylko nie on. Dlaczego tu wrócił?

— Jest inaczej, prawda? — Hermiona przerwała milczenie. Widząc pytający wzrok swoich przyjaciół, dodała: — W Hogwarcie. To już nie to samo...

— A no nie — zgodził się Harry.

— Ale wciąż masz m… nas — zreflektował się Ron, a w jego głosie pobrzmiała wyraźna nadzieja. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego czule, w sposób sprawiający, że Harry pożałował, że tam w ogóle jest.

_Nie tylko Hogwart się zmienił_, pomyślał, udając wielce zainteresowanego biedronką spacerującą mu po bucie.

Może powinien zostawić ich samych? Może w końcu przestaliby mieć wypisane na twarzach: „Tak bardzo cię kocham, ale nie powiem ci tego, bo przyjaźnimy się od lat, a Harry zostałby sam". Ugh. Nie, nie może tak myśleć. A jednak… Wszystko się zmieniło. I oni, i szkoła. Widmo wojny wisiało nad zamkiem, ciężkie i trudne do przeoczenia. Liczba zakazów wzrosła w tym roku dwukrotnie, co zdawało się po poprzednim niemal niemożliwe. Nie mogli wychodzić poza dormitoria po dwudziestej. Nie mogli też nawet zbliżać się do Zakazanego Lasu, na treningi qudditcha musieli mieć pozwolenie od opiekunów swoich domów i określone o stałych, nie wieczornych, porach, co często kolidowało z lekcjami. Aurorzy patrolowali korytarze, McGonagall została dyrektorką, na ten rok uczniów wróciło znacznie mniej, Malfoy zachowywał się jak nie on, Ron i Hermiona pajali do siebie tajemniczym tylko dla nich samych uczuciem… To była zaledwie tylko część nowości.

Zauważył zbliżającą się do nich żwawym krokiem postać i potrzebował chwili, aby rozpoznać w niej Ginny.

I jeszcze to.

Dlaczego, do diabła, powrót do Hogwartu wydał mu się dobrym pomysłem?

— Uch, tu jesteś! — wykrzyknęła na widok Harry'ego. — Wszędzie cię szukam.

Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Od czasu ich zerwania, nie bardzo mieli okazję rozmawiać i kłamstwem byłoby powiedzenie, że nie cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy.

— Co jest? — spytał, udając, że nie widzi uradowanej miny przyjaciela. Pewnie myślał, że uda się ich zeswatać.

— McGonagall cię szuka. Powiedziała, że to pilne, chodź.

Kiedy podała mu zwitek papieru, ruszył za nią, czując się więcej niż głupio. Większą część drogi przeszli w milczeniu. Co można powiedzieć swojej byłej? Nie miał pojęcia. Co u ciebie? Jak się trzymasz? Bardzo cię zraniłem? Raczej to nie wchodziło w grę.

— Zamierzasz jeszcze kiedyś ze mną rozmawiać? — zapytała znienacka.

— Zamierzam.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

— W takim razie dobrze ci idzie — podsumowała, potrząsając z irytacją głową i wbiła wzrok w korytarz przed sobą.

Boże, był beznadziejny w takich sprawach.

_Myśl_, powiedział sobie, _znajdź jakiś temat, na pewno jest coś, co oboje lubicie…_

— W środę jest trening — odezwał się, niemal natychmiast tego żałując.

_Och Harry, jesteś taki romantyczny_, usłyszał w swojej głowie drwiący głos.

— Więc nadal jestem w drużynie?

Harry popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Żartujesz? Jesteś jednym z lepszych zawodników, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

Rozanielona mina Ginny, powiedziała mu, że to nie zabrzmiało do końca tak, jak powinno zabrzmieć. Cholera. Nie zamierzał jej robić żadnych nadziei. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał, żeby do siebie wrócili, ale… sam nie wiedział. Czuł wewnętrzną blokadę. Bycie z nim równało się byciu pierwszą osobą na lini frontu. Ginny musiała być bezpieczna.

Zanim zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, Harry szybko wtrącił.

— To ja tu skręcam. Ee, na razie.

Odważny Harry Potter uciekający przed swoją byłą. To by nadało się do Proroka.

Śmiejąc się pod nosem ze swojej głupoty, przeczytał hasło z kartki i w następnej chwili wjechał po schodach do góry. Zapukał, a kiedy odpowiedziało mu ciche „Proszę", wszedł do środka.

Gabinet wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak przed paroma miesiącami - okrągłe pomieszczenie zastawione stolikami o pajęczych nóżkach, na których terkotały różne przedziwne, srebrne instrumenty, wydające z siebie obłoczki dymu. Do dziś nie wiedział do czego służyła większość z nich. Za biurkiem siedziała McGonagall, najwyraźniej na niego czekając.

— Dzień dobry. Wzywała mnie pani? — spytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Tak, Potter. Usiądź. — Wskazała na krzesło przed biurkiem.

Więc usiadł, usiłując trzymać z dala od świadomości wszystko to, co mogło pociągnąć go w dół. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że kobieta wyglądała znaczenie starzej niż kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Jej twarz zdobiła sieć cieniutkich zmarszczek, a włosy spięte w ciasny kok stały się prawie zupełnie siwe. Wojna nie obchodziła się z nikim delikatnie.

— Więc… o co chodzi, pani profesor?

W odpowiedzi obdarzyła go cieniem uśmiechu.

— Profesor Dumbledore chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Harry był pewien, że się przesłyszał.

— Profesor Dumble…

— Witaj, drogi chłopcze. — Na dźwięk tego znajomego głosu prawie podskoczył.

Nie wierząc własnym uszom uniósł wzrok, aby zobaczyć to na własne oczy, przekonać się, że to prawda… i ujrzał powieszony na ścianie wraz z innymi obrazami portret Dumbledore'a. Siedział na bogato zdobionym krześle, uśmiechając się serdecznie, a jego błękitne oczy zza okularów połówek lśniły niemal tak samo jak za życia. Nie sądził, że tak szybko będą mogli porozmawiać. Ta możliwość ścisnęła Harry'ego za serce.

— Profesorze! — wykrzyknął głupio. — Pan jest…

— Portretem, w rzeczy samej, chłopcze — dokończył, nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Czy to nie zabawne jak kończą wielcy czarodzieje? — Harry nie dostrzegał w tym nic zabawnego, ale uznał, że nie będzie się na ten temat odzywać. — Minerwo, czy mogłabyś nas zostawić na chwilkę samych?

— Oczywiście — powiedziała, odprowadzona do drzwi wzrokiem byłego dyrektora, po czym jego spojrzenie z powrotem wróciło na Harry'ego.

W głowie Gryfona kłębiło się tyle pytań, myśli goniących jedna drugą, że nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

— Zapewne masz do mnie wiele pytań — stwierdził pogodnie Dumbledore. — Nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie, ale na jedno kluczowe owszem. Pozwól, że ci coś opowiem. Może ci się to nie spodobać, ale proszę, zrozum, Harry, że nie miałem innego wyjścia.

— Chodzi o Snape'a? — wypalił prosto z mostu.

— Profesora Snape'a i tak.

— I Malfoya?

— Po części — przyznał, obserwując go uważnie znad okularów połówek.

— Profesor Snape nie zdradził pana, tak jak sądziłem, prawda? — spytał ponuro, spodziewając się tego co może usłyszeć, ale nie będąc na to gotowym.

Cienkie wargi dyrektora wygięły się w smutnym uśmiechu.

— Najlepiej zacznijmy od początku. Jak sam słyszałeś na wieży tamtego dnia, i jak też podejrzewałeś przez cały rok, Draco Malfoy dostał za zadanie zabicie mnie. Wiedziałem o tym od samego początku.

Wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

— Wiedział pan? Cały czas? — spytał, obawiając się, że historia, którą usłyszy będzie znacznie gorsza do zaakceptowania niż to co podejrzewał od wakacji. — Więc dlaczego pozwolił mu pan wrócić?

— Ponieważ taki był plan, Harry — odpowiedział, brzmiąc nagle poważnie. — Kiedy w zeszłe wakacje podjąłem się próby zniszczenia pierścienia Marvola Gaunta, próby, która, nie zapominajmy, powiodła się, odniosłem poważne obrażenie. — Uniósł rękę, teraz zdrową i naznaczoną jedynie zmarszczkami, jednak Harry aż za dobrze pamiętał jak wyglądała za życia. — Na pierścień nałożono okrutną klątwę, z czasem rozprzestrzeniającą się na całe ciało, powoli zabijającą. Severus osądził, że został mi nie więcej niż rok życia. — Na moment, nie dłuższy niż kilka sekund, umilkł, jakby myślami wracając do tamtych wydarzeń. Harry poczuł jak coś zimnego i ostrego, ściska mu serce. — Jednak dobrze się złożyło. To było to, Harry. Coś, co mogło pozwolić na umocnienie pozycji Severusa wśród śmierciożerców. Gdyby mnie zabił, Voldemort obdarzyłby go całkowitym zaufaniem i przychylnością. Oczywiście, jak się domyślasz, Severus nie był zachwycony tym planem, ale w końcu, po moich namowach zgodził się.

Coś ukrytego głęboko we wnętrzu Harry'ego zaczęło drżeć, bulgotać i nagrzewać się, jak wulkan chwilę przed wybuchem. Zacisnął pięści, pragnąc się uspokoić, ale spokój pozostawał nieuchwytny.

— Wiedział pan, przez cały rok… przez cały rok i nic… n-nic mi nie powiedział? — wykrztusił, z jeszcze większą złością słysząc, jak jego głos łamał się pod wpływem emocji. — Nie pomyślał pan, by przygotować mnie na to w jakiś sposób? — ostatnie słowa praktycznie wykrzyczał.

Przypomniał sobie, jak przed dwoma laty wydzierał się na Dumbledore'a i demolował mu gabinet, a portrety dyrektorów Hogwartu obserwowały go z oburzeniem, wygłaszając swoje uwagi. Tak jak wtedy komentowały teraz jego zachowanie, tak jak wtedy Harry miał ochotę rzucać każdą napotkaną rzeczą i tak jak wtedy Albus obserwował go z niezmąconym, nieznośnym spokojem. Z małą różnicą – był martwy. A Harry żył i został sam. _Sam_.

Poczuł ucisk w dołku, nie pozwalający oddychać.

— Harry…

— Nie! — Nie wiedział, co dyrektor chciał powiedzieć, ale nie obchodziło go to. — Dlaczego pan mi nie powiedział? Dlaczego? Czy nie okazałem się wystarczająco godny zaufania?

— Jesteś jednym z najbardziej odważnych, godnych zaufania, młodych mężczyzn jakich znam — stwierdził łagodnie Dumbledore, nie przestając go obserwować. — Rozumiem, że cię to boli…

— Nie — przerwał mu, dysząc ciężko. Z wściekłości tańczyły mu czerwone plamy przed oczami. — Nie rozumie pan. Nie ma pan pojęcia — urwał, biorąc kilka, głębokich wdechów. — Ale to nie ważne. _Nie ważne_. Czy jest coś, o czym jeszcze nie wiem? — Dumbledore milczał. — Jakieś informacje o innych horkruksach? Wskazówki do tego co mam dalej robić? Wie pan kim jest R.A.B.?

— Powiedziałem ci, chłopcze, wszystko, co wiedziałem — rzekł cicho, teraz wyglądając na zasmuconego. Być może zawiedzionego nim, Harrym. Och, pieprzyć to. On też był zawiedzony.

— Czy to wszystko? — spytał zimno, chcąc jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

— Tak sądzę — powiedział cicho, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu wyglądając na pokonanego. Harry powiedział sobie, że nie będzie czuł się winny. Nie będzie. To, do cholery, nie była jego wina! — Mam nadzieję, że mi kiedyś wybaczysz, Harry.

— Do widzenia, profesorze — odparł, podnosząc się z fotela i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Już chciał zbiec po schodach, kiedy zatrzymał go głos obecnej dyrektorki.

— Potter, zaczekaj. — Stanął w miejscu nie odwracając się. — W związku z wybudzeniem się portretu profesora Dumbledore'a, jutro o osiemnastej w sali transmutacji

odbędzie się spotkanie Zakonu. Musimy przedyskutować kilka spraw. Przyprowadź ze sobą Weasleya i Granger — zawahała się — i pamiętaj, że cokolwiek tam zobaczysz, nie denerwuj się.

Kiwnął głową, czego nie mogła widzieć i zbiegł po schodach, uciekając od tych przeszywających, błękitnych oczu, od bolesnej prawdy, a przede wszystkim od wagi ciężaru spoczywającego mu na barkach zadania.

* * *

><p>* Solveretos – zaklęcie łamiące wymyślone przeze mnie. Zlepek łacińskich słów. „Solvo" oznaczy złamać „os" kość.<p> 


	4. Rodział 3

Tym razem nowy rozdział jest szybciutko, bo miałam wenę i czas : ). Dedykacja leci do Ki-chan, za to, że tak wytrwale komentuje. I standartdowo, podziękowania dla Morgue za zbetowanie. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!

**Rozdział III**

Harry siedział na parapecie w swoim dormitorium i obserwował grupkę uczniów ścigających się na błoniach. Jakby chciał mieć w sobie tę beztroskę, świadomość, że jedynym zadaniem wiszącym nad karkiem były Owutemy i nic, absolutnie nic więcej.

Dumbledore…

Na dźwięk tego nazwiska zakłuło go w piersi. Nie czuł już furii i nie kipiał zgniewu. Wszystko ucichło, oddaliło się, jedyne co go przepełniało to żal i gorycz. Uświadomił sobie, że ufał temu człowiekowi najbardziej z wszystkich ludzi, których znał. Ufał mu nad życie. I co mu to dało? Okazał się tylko naiwnym dzieciakiem, ślepo wierzącym w każde jego słowo. Gdyby Dumbledore kazał mu skoczyć w ogień, zrobiłby to. Gdyby kazał

wyruszyć szukać horkruksów od zaraz, w pojedynkę, to również by uczynił.

Idź Harry, narażaj życie, narażaj zdrowie, a w podzięce odsuniemy cię od najważniejszych spraw i okłamiemy.

Prychnął, odgarniając włosy z czoła. A co jeśli Dumbledore zataił przed nim nie tylko to? Co jeśli było coś więcej? Jakiś dalekosiężny plan, w którym Harry był zaledwie pionkiem, mającym wykonać swoją część zadania i nie interesować się resztą? Co tak naprawdę wiedział? Kilka bezwartościowych informacji, wskazówek, które w rezultacie nie mówiły prawie nic. Poczuł się zmęczony, jak ślepiec wędrujący labiryntem i nie znający

drogi. A co jeśli zawiedzie? Nie, nie będzie w ten sposób myśleć. Zamierzał wygrać, bez względu na to, co jeszcze zostało przed nim zatajone. Nie miał innego wyboru. A jednak… choć w jakiś sposób rozumiał, że Dumbledore nie zrobił tego, po to, aby go oszukać, czuł się zdradzony. Ta myśl bolała o wiele bardziej niż się spodziewał. Sądził, że został obdarzony takim samym zaufaniem, jakie sam wykazał. Że był traktowany poważnie, a nie jak głupi dzieciak, przed którym lepiej ukryć niewygodne fakty. Czy w ogóle znał tego człowieka? Co tak naprawdę o nim wiedział? Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

Jego rozmyślenia przerwało skrzypnięcie drzwi i czyjeś kroki.

— Harry, już czas — odezwała się Hermiona, zaglądając przez drzwi. Zauważając, jak siedzi na parapecie weszła do środka, zapewne z Ronem. Nawet nie odwrócił się w ich stronę. — Nie wybierasz się na spotkanie Zakonu?

— Wybieram — odparł. — Po prostu… myślałem nad czymś.

— Och, Harry — pisnęła przyjaciółka i przez moment miał wrażenie, że tylko siła woli powstrzymała ją od uściśnięcia go w pocieszającym geście. — Znowu się zamartwiasz Dumbledorem, prawda?

Wzruszył ramionami, czując się nagle nieco niewygodnie. Zdjął nogi z parapetu i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Stali blisko siebie, tak blisko, że ich dłonie prawie się stykały.

— Nie zamartwiam — zaprzeczył, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

— Ja tam ci się nie dziwię — wtrącił przyjaciel. — Też bym się wkurzył.

— Ron! — fuknęła dziewczyna, a Harry usłyszał, jak dodała szeptem: „Nie pomagasz". — Oczywiście, że czujesz się w jakiś sposób zraniony, ufałeś mu, ale…

— Idziemy? — przerwał jej brunet, nie mając siły ani ochoty tego słuchać.

— ...ale zrozum, że postąpił tak, jak postąpił, bo nie miał innego wyjścia. Na pewno gdyby tylko mógł…

— Idziemy?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem wybijającym się ponad wszystko inne, po czym wyszli w trójkę z dormitorium.

Na miejscu Zakon już na nich czekał. Było to zaledwie pięć osób – Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Kingsley i McGonagall. Ławki z sali na czas spotkania zostały usunięte, a krzesła ustawione obok siebie w niedokończonym okręgu. Harry pomyślał, że wyglądało to jak przygotowanie na spotkanie anonimowych alkoholików, które widział w filmach, a nie narady Zakonu. Powstrzymał śmiech.

— No nareszcie — warknął na ich widok Moody, łypiąc na całą trójkę zarówno swoim normalnym, jak i magicznym okiem.

— Usiądźcie — powiedział Lupin i zajęli wskazane miejsca.

— Zwołałam was tutaj, by omówić kilka spraw — odezwała się McGonagall. — Wybrałam te kilka osób, ponieważ sprawy, o których będziemy rozmawiać są ściśle tajne. Nie wolno wam o nich z nikim rozmawiać. — Zmierzyła wszystkich zebranych surowym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby byli jej uczniami. — Tak jak wiecie, wczorajszego dnia portret Albusa się wybudził…

— Nie wierzę, że upiera się przy tym, by chłopak działał sam — wtrącił Moody, wyglądając na niezadowolonego to mało powiedziane. — To jakiś cholerny nonsens. A to, że Potter myśli, iż sobie poradzi w pojedynkę mogę zrozumieć – jest młody i głupi, ale Dumbledore…

— Szanujemy zdanie Albusa, Alastorze — odparła sucho dyrektorka. — Sądziłam, że ty również. — Tu zamknęło byłemu aurorowi usta. Harry popatrzył na Moody'ego. Zapewne nie on jeden myślał w ten sposób, spodziewał się, że sobie nie poradzi. Że w końcu nadejdzie chwila, gdy Zakon będzie musiał wkroczyć do akcji i pomóc mu wygrać tę wojnę. Jednak to nie wchodziło w grę. To było jego – tylko i wyłącznie jego – brzmienie. Musiał nieść je sam. — Zapewne wszyscy jesteśmy tak samo zaskoczeni tym, co Albus wyznał. Jednak nie znamy powodu, dla którego w tak łatwy sposób postanowił rozstać się z życiem. Rozmawiałam z nim, ale odmówił odpowiedzi. Powiedział, że tylko pan Potter i Severus znają całą prawdę.

Chłód w sercu Harry'ego, który mu doskwierał od wczorajszego dnia nieco stopniał, jednak wciąż za mało, aby pozbyć się całkowitego zawodu. Jak widać Dumbledore miał przed wszystkimi tajemnice. Nawet przed McGonagall.

— Chciałam zapytać czy któreś z was wiedziało o tym jeszcze? Kontaktowało się z Severusem przez ostatnie miesiące? — Odpowiedziało jej zgodne milczenie. — Tak myślałam.

— Powinniśmy znaleźć nowy sposób na skontaktowanie się z nim — zauważył Lupin, masując skroń w zamyśleniu. Powiódł po wszystkich zmęczonym wzrokiem. — Jakieś pomysły?

— Owszem, jeden — odpowiedziała McGonagall i Harry'emu zdawało się, że usłyszał w jej głosie nutę niepewności. — Ale nie jestem pewna, czy ktoś o kim myślę wyrazi zgodę…

W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się, ujawniając stojącego w nich Malfoya.

Harry zamarł, przypatrując się tej szczupłej, pogardliwej twarzy, oczom, teraz przypatrującym im się z nieskrywaną niechęcią… Poczuł, jak buzują w nim sprzeczne emocje.

— Co on tutaj robi? — własny głos zabrzmiał jakby wydobywał się znad powierzchni wody.

Zauważył, że McGonagall obserwuje go, jakby sądziła, że zaraz wstanie i ciśnie w Ślizgona klątwą.

— Pan Malfoy zgodził się pokazać nam swoje wspomnienia, udowadniające niewinność jego i Snape'a — oznajmiła spokojnie, a z Harry'ego uszło całe powietrze.

To, że Malfoy nie był mordercą to jedno, ale pozwolenie mu przyjść na spotkanie Zakonu to drugie. Harry mógł zrozumieć prawie wszystko. Mógł zrozumieć, że dali mu drugą szansę, że być może ten kretyn pojął, że popełnił błąd, ale… na Merlina. To nie znaczyło, że można go wpuszczać na naradę!

Oczy zebranych były wbite w Malfoya. Potter podejrzewał, że sądzili to samo, co on, ale po rewelacjach jakie zafundował im wczoraj Dumbledore sami nie wiedzieli, co do końca o tym myśleć. Tylko Moody wyglądał, jakby całą siłę woli kosztowało go nie wygłoszenie jakiegoś komentarza na ten temat.

— Nie zmienię decyzji, jeśli Potter wyjdzie — odezwał się Ślizgon, nie zaszczycając Harry'ego nawet spojrzeniem. — I Weasley z Granger też — dodał po namyśle.

Tego już było za wiele.

— Ale… — zaczął, jednak zanim zdążył zaprotestować, dyrektorka mu przerwała:

— Zaraz was zawołamy.

Harry podniósł się usiłując nie dostrzegać na wargach Ślizgona wrednego uśmieszku. To ścinało mu w żyłach krew. Wyszedł, starając się nie wyglądać na tak wkurzonego, jak się czuł. Zaczął nerwowo krążyć po korytarzu, ignorując znaczący wzrok swoich przyjaciół.

Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Chciał być miły, załagodzić jakoś ich konflikt, spojrzeć ponad to, a tymczasem ten dupek…

— Harry…

…ten dupek robił wszystko, żeby to uniemożliwić. W sumie, czemu się przejmował? Gówno go obchodziło, co miał w głowie.

— Harry, uspokój się — powiedziała Hermiona, ściągając z irytacją usta.

— Jestem spokojny — burknął. — Po prostu… czemu wszyscy mogą to zobaczyć tylko nie my?

— To chyba oczywiste — stwierdziła Hermiona, równie dobrze mogąc powiedzieć: „Harry Potterze, jesteś skończonym idiotą". — Czy nie rywalizujecie ze sobą od lat? Nie sądzę, żebyś ty piał z zachwytu, gdyby to Malfoy miał oglądać twoje wspomnienia i mógł je przeciw tobie wykorzystać.

— Nie jestem nim — mruknął, niechętnie przyznając przyjaciółce rację. Tyle, że mógł rozgadać całej szkole o tym, jak Malfoy płakał w łazience, niczym biedna, zraniona panienka, a jednak nie zrobił tego. — Dlaczego tak bardzo chcę, żeby wszyscy uważali go za dupka?

— Stary, on jest dupkiem — wtrącił Ron. — I nie ważne, co bym tam zobaczył nie zmienię o nim zdania.

— Za bardzo się przejmujesz — stwierdziła Hermiona, opierając się o ścianę i czekając.

Harry właśnie chciał wygłosić przemowę o tym, jak bardzo się nie przejmował, ale dziewczyna go ubiegła.

— Jak myślicie, ile to potrwa? — Wskazała głową w stronę drzwi. — Sądziicie, że zdążę coś doczytać na esej z transmutacji?

Ron zrobił przerażoną minę.

— Hermiono, błagam — jęknął, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową. — Te książki cię kiedyś zabiją.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

— Gdyby książki zabijały, to wy dwaj moglibyście być pewni, że dożyjecie setki.

Piętnaście minut ciągnęło się niemiłosiernie. Harry odliczał każdą mijającą sekundę, musząc przyznać przed samym sobą, że umierał z ciekawości. Żałował, że na własne oczy nie może zobaczyć wspomnień Malfoya. I wcale nie po to, aby użyć ich przeciw niemu. Chciał po prostu… wiedzieć. Czy to coś złego? Przez sześć lat uważał go za nikczemnego typka, zdolnego, ba, stworzonego do najgorszych rzeczy, a kiedy pod koniec szóstego roku zobaczył, iż czuł, jak wszyscy… To wciąż było trochę dziwne. I intrygujące. To jakby miał komodę, której sądził, że znał wszystkie zakamarki, a po latach odkryłby nową szufladę. Czy znalazłby się ktoś, kto nie chciałby jej otworzyć?

W końcu, po czasie mogącym być wiecznością, McGonagall zawołała ich z powrotem.

Wchodząc do Sali rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Usiłował wczytać coś z ich min, odkryć, co zobaczyli. Lupin nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, dyrektorka również, ale ona pewnie widziała to już dużo wcześniej. Tonks wyraźnie unikała patrzenia na blondyna i Harry po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że byli rodziną, a zachowywali się jakby się nie znali. Tylko Moody sprawiał wrażenie nieprzekonanego, wręcz złego, a Malfoy… Malfoy siedział z założonymi rękami obok McGonagall, promieniując niechęcią. Twarz miał gładką, całkowicie nieczytelną. Właściwie Harry'ego nie dziwiła jego antypatia. Gdyby to jemu przyszło usiąść ramię w ramię ze śmierciożercami i podzielić się swoim życiem… ugh. Sama myśl była wystarczająco odrażająca.

McGonagall machnięciem różdżki odsunęła na bok kamienną myśloodsiewnię.

— Czy to wszystko? — zapytał Ślizgon, wypowiadając słowa w niedbały, lekceważący sposób, jakby wymawiał obelgę, a nie zadawał grzeczne pytanie.

— Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa — odpowiedziała kobieta, wymieniając z Lupinem dłuższe spojrzenie. — Potrzebujemy nowego informatora.

_Co?_ wykrzyknął umysł Harry'ego, dokładnie w tej samej w chwili, w której Malfoy udał, że się krztusi.

— Mam być waszym… szpiegiem?

— Być może. Twoim głównym zadaniem byłoby wynalezienie sposobu na kontaktowanie się z Severusem — wyjaśniła, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. — Udowodniłeś, że w wynajdowaniu wynalazków jesteś aż za dobry, Malfoy.

Harry uznał, że ktoś powinien im powiedzieć, że to chory pomysł. To był, do diabła, Malfoy. Mógł ich w każdej chwili zdradzić. Co więcej, na pewno z przyjemnością pomógłby udaremnić ich plany. Właśnie zamierzał powiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim myśli, kiedy blondyn spojrzał wprost na niego.

— To jego pomysł tak? — zapytał zjadliwie.

Harry aż się wyprostował.

— Co? Odbiło ci? — warknął. — Nie chcę cię tu, Malfoy. Sama myśl, że mielibyśmy ci zaufać jest… jest…

— Idiotyczna? Naiwna? Głupia? — podsunął usłużnie, obdarzając go pokrętnym uśmieszkiem. — Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale pierwszy raz w życiu muszę się z tobą zgodzić, Potter.

— Potter nie miał z tym nic wspólnego — wtrąciła McGonagall.

Ślizgon wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

— Wszystko jedno. Miałbym pomagać bandzie szlam, wilkołaków i innych popaprańców? — wycedził, przeciągając po nich zimnym spojrzeniem. — Prędzej zatańczę przed wami namiętne tango niż to zrobię.

Ron skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

— Czyli nie zgadasz się? — zapytał spokojnie Lupin.

— Nie — odparł.

McGonagall sprawiała wrażenie rozczarowanej, za to Moody'emu wyraźnie ulżyło.

— W takim razie możesz wyjść.

Ślizgon podniósł się i nie patrząc na żadne z nich, podszedł prosto do drzwi. Trzaśnięcie oznajmiło jego wyjście, roznosząc się po sali głuchym echem.

— Dobrze — kobieta odchrząknęła, powracając do nich spojrzeniem. — W takim razie, przejdźmy do kolejnej sprawy... — zaczęła mówić, a jej głos z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz bardziej monotonny i odległy, jakby dobiegał z drugiego pomieszczenia.

Po upływie pięciu minut Harry zorientował się, że nie słucha. Nie miał pojęcia, czego dotyczyła rozmowa, co więcej, nie bardzo go to interesowało. Jego myśli krążyły daleko poza tą salą, poza sprawami Zakonu, rolą Snape'a i wszystkim tym, na czym powinien się skupić.

* * *

><p>Wąż był ogromny. Jego cielsko zwijało się tuż nieopodal, łuskowate i obślizgłe. Żółte ślepia dostrzegały każdy jeden ruch, obserwowały, zdając się nasycać samym widokiem. Kły lśniły w słabym świetle pochodni powieszonej na ścianie, wyglądając na ostre, potrafiące z łatwością wbić się w ludzkie ciało.<p>

Draco zadrżał, odwracając od Nagini wzrok. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, długie cienie padały na szaty śmierciożerców, zlewając się z ciemną tkaniną w jedność. Bezimienne twarze skrywały białe, upiorne maski. Obserwowali go. W duchu śmiali się, wyczuwali jego strach, jego słabość. _Wiedzieli_.

Wciągnął do płuc przesiąknięte wilgocią powietrze. W pomieszczeniu okropnie cuchnęło rozkładającym się ciałem, a może czymś znacznie, znacznie gorszym. Nie był pewien. Niczego już nie był pewien.

Kiedy uniósł twarz, aby spojrzeć w tę przerażającą, niemal niepodobną do ludzkiej, jego żuchwa drżała. Czuł, że nie może oddychać. Strach chwycił za gardło, a przełknięcie śliny zdawało się graniczyć z cudem. Jego dłonie były wilgotne od potu i czegoś jeszcze. Krew odznaczała się czerwienią od bladej skóry, wżerała się w tkanki, sącząc z nieruchomego ciała na ziemi. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i się w niej utopi. Że dosięgnie jego stóp, jego ust, że odetnie drogę, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę.

_To tylko trochę krwi_, przekonywał siebie_, trochę czerwonej mazi, to niczym nie groziło… ojciec mówił…_

Co mówił ojciec? Do cholery, _co _mówił? Teraz wydawało mu się to śmiertelnie ważne.

Jego oddech panicznie przyśpieszył.

— Do kogo należysz, Draconie? — usłyszał pytanie.

Zmusił się, aby unieść twarz jeszcze trochę i spojrzeć w oczy Czarnego Pana.

Poruszył ustami, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

— Do kogo należysz?

— Do ciebie, Panie — własny głos zabrzmiał dziwnie cienko, dziecinnie. Odchrząknął, powtarzając głośniej. — Do ciebie, Panie.

Twarz przed nim zmieniła się. Już nie była płaska, wężowata, tylko ludzka i znacznie młodsza. Zielone oczy spoglądały na niego z niezłomną pewnością.

— Nie skrzywdziłbyś nawet muchy, Malfoy — powiedział Potter, uśmiechając się kpiąco. — Ale lepiej być tchórzem, niż mordercą.

Poderwał się na łóżku, budząc gwałtownie. Jego serce kołatało szaleńczo w piersi, jak gdyby chciało wydostać się poza klatkę ciała, uciec daleko, w bezpieczne rejony. Znak na przedramieniu palił żywym ogniem. Czuł fale bólu promieniujące przez ramię, aż do serca. Zagryzł wargę, powoli uspakajając oddech.

_To tylko sen_, powiedział sobie, _Tylko sen…_

Spojrzał w dół na znak. Teraz był doskonale widoczny, odcinał się czarnym kolorem od jasnej skóry. Przez jedną, zgubną chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi na swoich dłoniach krew.

_Nie, uspokój się, to tylko iluzja, wciąż nie wybudziłeś się do końca_, pomyślał, jednak krew nie znikała.

Podniósł się, szybko zmierzając do łazienki. Dopadł umywalki, odkręcając kurek, po czym włożył ręce pod strumień aż po łokcie. Zimno wody przejęło go do szpiku kości. Zaczął energicznie szorować dłonie, tak długo, aż zaczerwieniły się od siły tarcia. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. W środku nocy budził się z koszmarów, nie potrafiąc odróżnić rzeczywistości od iluzji. Po kilku minutach, kiedy zdrętwiały mu palce, zakręcił wodę i wrócił do pokoju.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zamarł. Na środku pokoju unosiła się czerwona, świecąca kula – alarm w razie niebezpieczeństwa, o którym McGonagall wspominała na powitalnej uczcie.

— _Uczniowie w niebezpieczeństwie_ — głos wydobył się z kuli. — _Powtarzam, uczniowie w niebezpieczeństwie._

Co się, do diabła, stało? Czując jak jego wnętrzności zwijają się z nerwów, założył podkoszulek i skierował się do pokoju wspólnego.

Trzecioklasista wybiegający ze swojego dormitorium, prawie na niego wpadł.

— Uważaj — syknął Draco.

W pomieszczeniu roiło się od uczniów. Stali w ciasnej grupie, wyraźnie na coś patrząc.

Kilka pierwszorocznych płakało, przytulając się do siebie, ale zdecydowana większość sprawdzała, czy nic się nikomu nie stało. Rozglądnął się w poszukiwaniu Pansy i Blaise'a. Zauważył dziewczynę, stojąca obok Daphne i Trecey'a. Przepchnął się koło nich, potrącając ich łokciami i chwycił Pansy za ramiona, odwracając ją do siebie.

— Jesteś cała? — spytał, przyglądając się jej bladej, wykrzywionej strachem twarzy.

— Tak, ale Milcenta…

Powiódł spojrzeniem za wzrokiem Pansy. Milcenta siedziała na kanapie, otoczona ramieniem przez Astorię, a jej koszulę nocną plamiła krew. Łkała i przyciskała sobie do piersi rękę. Draco poczuł, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. To się nie działo naprawdę… nie mogło… W tym momencie do pokoju wspólnego weszła McGonagall z pobladłym ze strachu Slughornem. Szybkim krokiem podeszli do zranionej dziewczyny.

— Co się stało? — spytała drżącym z nerwów głosem dyrektorka. — Milcenta wyprostowała rękę, odwracając ją wewnętrzną stroną. Całe przedramię zdobił krwawy, gruby i wyryty w ciele napis: „szlama". Draco poczuł, że zabrakło mu tchu. Kilku Ślizgonów odsunęło się od niej z odrazą. — Czy któreś z was coś widziało?

— Obudził nas jej krzyk — odpowiedziała niepewnie Daphne.

Pansy gorączkowo przytaknęła.

— Taak, spałyśmy, kiedy ona zaczęła się okropnie drzeć… Myślałyśmy, że ma jakiś koszmar, ale wtedy odsunęłyśmy zasłony łóżka i… — głos jej się złamał. — Cała kołdra była we krwi. Wtedy panią wezwałyśmy.

— Nie widziałyście, żeby ktoś wchodził do pokoju?

Obie potrząsnęły głowami.

— To był on — odezwała się cicho Milcenta, patrząc wprost na Dracona. — On mi to zrobił.

Draco poczuł, jak w jego krtani rodzi się niemy protest. Spojrzenia wszystkich wbiły się w niego. Cofnął się o krok. Spokojnie, był niewinny. Nie miał się czym przejmować. Jeśli będzie trzeba, zgodzi się na poddanie kolejny raz temu przeklętemu Veritaserum. Ale ich wzrok… Wszyscy zdawali się być wręcz przekonani o jego winie.

— Nie zrobiłem tego — własny głos brzmiał, jakby wydobywał się z głębokiej studni. — Byłem w swoim dormitorium cały czas.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się panicznie.

— Och, no jasne! — zawołała, oddychając płytko. — Tylko ty _wiedziałeś_!

— Tak, i mogłem to zrobić przez siedem lat. Oświeć mnie — uśmiechnął się zimno — czemu miałbym to zrobić właśnie dzisiaj? — W jej oczach pojawiło się wahanie. — Ciesz się, że to wydało się dopiero teraz, głupia suko.

— Malfoy! — warknęła McGonagall, spoglądając na niego ostro. — Uważaj na to, co mówisz.

— Są zdenerwowani, Minerwo… — wtrącił Slughorn, wykręcając sobie nerwowo palce.

— Nie wiem, jakie zasady panują w twoim domu, Horacy, ale przy mnie nie będą się wzajemnie oskarżać i wyzywać. Szczególnie teraz. Bulstrode — spojrzała na zapłakaną Ślizgonkę — widziałaś Malfoya, wchodzącego do waszego dormitorium?

— Nie — przyznała niechętnie. — Obudził mnie okropny ból… rozejrzałam się, ale nie było nikogo poza naszą trójką.

Dyrektorka jeszcze chwilę obserwowała ją uważnie, jakby chciała coś wyczytać z jej

twarzy, po czym powiedziała:

— Dobrze. Gdyby ktoś sobie coś przypomniał, proszę mnie o tym niezwłocznie powiadomić, a teraz wracajcie do łóżek. Szkołę już przeszukują aurorzy. Malfoy, idziesz że mną, a ty, Horacy, odprowadź dziewczynę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. — Zerknęła jeszcze raz na ranę. — Pomfrey powinna coś na to poradzić. Miejmy nadzieję.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia wiedziała już cała szkoła i oczywiście wszyscy byli pewni, kto to zrobił. Być może, gdyby do tej pory nie patrzyli na Dracona jak na mordercę, odczułby jakąś specjalną różnicę, ale w swoim aktualnym położeniu była naprawdę znikoma. Ot, parę osób więcej, których miny krzyczały na kilometr: „On to zrobił! Czemu jeszcze go nie wywali?". Tej nocy oczywiście McGonagall wypytała go o całe zdarzenie. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy mu wierzyła, czy też nie, ale do czasu aż dostanie zezwolenie na użycie Veritaserum wstrzymała się z jakąkolwiek formą kary. Ślizgoni w przeciwieństwie do reszty szkoły, zdawali się zbytnio nie przejmować. Wręcz przeciwnie, Draco miał wrażenie, że na wieść o pochodzeniu Milcenty byli zadowoleni z tego: co ją spotkało. Nie dziwiło go to. Nie było żadną tajemnicą, że czysta krew przez dom Slytherina była traktowana jak priorytet. Szlamy nie miały po co szukać sobie tu miejsca. Taki Nott na przykład, zaczepił go między lekcjami.<p>

— Dobrze zrobiłeś, Malfoy — powiedział, klepiąc go po ramieniu. — Szlamy muszą wiedzieć, gdzie ich miejsce.

Prawdopodobnie był to pierwszy wyraz życzliwości w jego stronę od początku tego roku.

A teraz uczył się razem z Pansy w swoim dormitorium, usiłując odciąć od całego, oskarżającego go świata. Zajęła jego łóżko, plecami opierając się o poduszki, a na udach trzymając zeszyt, podczas gdy on siedział przy biurku i starał się skupić na tym, co czytał.

Poczuł, że był obserwowany.

— Sądzisz, że to ja, prawda? — spytał, nie podnosząc wzroku znad kartki.

— A nie? — odparła zdawkowo.

Uniósł głowę, spoglądając na dziewczynę z nieskrywaną irytacją.

— Nie, do diabła.

— Draco, skarbie, nie denerwuj się tak. Jeśli mówisz, że to nie ty, to w porządku, ja ci wierzę.

— Akurat — prychnął, znając ją pod tym kątem aż za dobrze. Zawsze tak było – cokolwiek by się nie stało przyjmowała jego wersję wydarzeń, nawet jeśli kompletnie w nią nie wierzyła. Właściwie cenił ją za tę lojalność.

— Wiesz — odezwała się, bazgroląc coś bezsensownego na kartce — tak naprawdę cała ta sytuacja podziałała na twoją korzyść. Mam wrażenie, że dzięki niej, niektórym wrócił do ciebie szacunek. Taka Daphne na przykład albo Trecey, uważają, że dobrze się stało.

— I Teodor — dodał. — Zaczepił mnie dziś przed zielarstwem i pogratulował dobrego uczynku. — Pansy uśmiechnęła się blado, jednak uśmiech nie obejmował oczu. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. — Czekaj… sugerujesz, że powinienem _udawać_, że to zrobiłem?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała szczerze. — Bez względu na to, co byś zrobił, tkwisz w jednym wielkim, śmierdzącym gównie.

— Dobrze, że mi o tym mówisz. Sam bym na to nie wpadł — zakpił, czując się wyczerpany całą tą sytuacją.

Miał wrażenie, jakby wystawiono go na scenę, nieoczekiwanie każąc odegrać główną rolę. To było cholernie męczące i irytujące. Kiedyś zależało mu na sławie, na byciu w centrum uwagi, ale kiedyś… minęło bezpowrotnie. Teraz jedyne czego potrzebował, to świętego spokoju z dala od oskarżających go spojrzeń, molestujących Potterów, chcących go wykorzystać Zakonów, pragnących go ukarać za całe zło tego świata nie powinien się nad sobą użalać. Prawdopodobnie na to zasłużył. Być może na coś znacznie gorszego.

— Wiesz, po szkole krążą plotki — odezwała się ostrożnie.

Uniósł brwi, starając się nie pokazać po sobie zainteresowania.

— Tak? Jakie niby?

Przez długi moment wpatrywała się w niego, zapewne nie będąc pewna, czy się tym z nim podzielić, ale w końcu pod jego nieugiętym wzrokiem, wydusiła z siebie:

— Ludzie mówią, że udajesz, że jesteś po stronie Pottera, a tak naprawdę…

Och, oczywiście. A tak naprawdę planował wymordować ich wszystkich.

— Ludzie są głupi — skomentował, z irytacją skreślając bezsensowne słowo na kartce. — I ty im wierzysz?

— Tego nie powiedziałam — odparła, przyglądając się mu spod pół przymkniętych powiek. — Ostatnio jesteś strasznie spięty. Pomyślałam… — Obserwował jak jej ręka zsuwa się w dół, na guziki na bluzce.

Poczuł ucisk w żołądku.

— Idę na lekcje — powiedział, z całych sił ignorując rozczarowany wyraz twarzy Pansy.

W zeszłym roku przespali się ze sobą kilka razy. Było… w porządku, jednak nie tak dobrze, jak sobie wyobrażał. Seks wydał mu się nieco przereklamowany. Jego znajomi prawie nie mówili o niczym innym. Ciągle słyszał, kto z kim, jak, gdzie… i nie pojmował tej podniety. Oczywiście, było dobrze, do diabła, miał wtedy szesnaście lat, wszystko, co było czymś więcej niż własną ręką, nie mogło być złe, ale… nie zniewalające. Powiedział sobie, że to przez stres. Oni nie mieli na głowach grożącego śmiercią zadania, ich matka nie mogła zginąć, ukarana przez nieudolność swojego dziecka… Ta sytuacja, naprawdę nie sprzyjała chęci na cokolwiek poza ucieczką. Jednakże teraz nie groziło mu nic poza spóźnieniem się na lekcje. I wciąż nie miał specjalnej ochoty.

— Idziesz, czy zamierzasz raczej zostać i masturbować się na moim łóżku? — rzucił nieco złośliwie.

Podniosła się i pokazała mu środkowy palec.

— Potrafię poradzić sobie bez ciebie — prychnęła, udając urażoną i uniosła wysoko brodę.

— Tak, coś o tym słyszałem — zgodził się i podniósł prawą dłoń, wpatrując się w swój mały palec. — Anthony Goldstein… czy jak mu tam.

— Dupek z ciebie — stwierdziła. — W dodatku aseksualny dupek — dodała nim wyszła.

Uśmiechnął się do jej pleców, pierwszy raz od dawna czując się rozbawiony.

* * *

><p>Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach szkoła wrzała od mniej lub bardziej prawdziwych plotek. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy mieli już swojego winnego. Harry słyszał co najmniej pięć wersji. Pierwsza głosiła, że Malfoy podał Milcencie na kolacji eliksir Słodkiego Snu, potem w nocy wyrył napis na jej ręce, a następnie wyszedł i ogłosił wszystkim Ślizgonom, że każdą szlamę w tym roku spotkają o wiele gorsze rzeczy niż to.<p>

Osobiście Harry nie bardzo w to wierzył. Ta plotka i tak była jedną z normalniejszych, jednak wszystkie miały jeden wspólny czynnik – dotyczyły Malfoya. W wydawaniu wyroków na ludzi szkoła była bardzo bezwzględna, o czym on sam przekonał się na drugim roku, gdy wszyscy mieli go za dziedzica Slytherina. Bulstrode nie pojawiła się na lekcjach, więc nie mogła potwierdzić ani rozwiać pogłosek. Podobno była w szoku i Pomfrey, zostawiła ją na obserwację na jeden dzień. Harry nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Kiedy stojąc przed salą eliksirów razem z Ronem i Hermioną natknęli się na Malfoya, nie rozjaśniło to niczego w jego głowie. Ślizgon nie wyglądał specjalnie inaczej, właściwie przez cały szósty rok sprawiał wrażenie ciężko chorego, w tym roku niewiele się poprawiło, więc być może wyczerpał już limit złych symptomów w wyglądzie.

Prawdopodobnie przeszedłby koło nich, nawet nie zerkając w kierunku Harry'ego (ostatnio często udawał, że go nie widzi), gdyby nie Ron, który go zaczepił.

— Co, Malfoy? Szukasz nowych ofiar?

W pierwszej chwili chłopak znieruchomiał, a następnie jego oczy przesunęły się na przyjaciela Harry'ego, lśniąc zimno i czymś jeszcze, czego Potter nie umiał zdefiniować. Na sekundę lub dwie wzrok blondyna spoczął na Hermionie.

— Chyba już znalazłem — odpowiedział, a jego usta drgnęły w próbie chłodnego uśmiechu. — Uważaj, bo twoja droga szlama może się jutro nie obudzić.

Parkinson u jego boku zachichotała. Ron szarpnął się w jego kierunku i gdyby Harry w porę nie chwycił go za ramię, nie wiadomo, jakby się to skończyło.

— Ty…

— Daj spokój, Ron — stwierdził Harry, nie wypuszczając przyjaciela z uścisku. — Nie warto.

Wzrok jego i Malfoya na chwilę się skrzyżował. Wargi Ślizgona zadrżały, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił i wszedł do sali, nagle wydając się więcej niż rozjuszony. Parkinson pobiegła za nim.

Kiedy w trójkę weszli do klasy i mieli zająć swoje stałe miejsce, Harry zmienił zdanie. Gdyby usiadł rząd niżej, trochę bardziej w prawo, miałby dobry punkt obserwacyjny na Malfoya, a wtedy… cóż, tego jeszcze nie wymyślił. Ale na pewno była to pewna dogodność.

Pociągnął Rona za łokieć, mówiąc:

— Nie, siądźmy tutaj.

— Po co?

— Po prostu zamknij się i siadaj — mruknął, dopiero po chwili orientując się, co właśnie powiedział. Ron gapił się na niego. — Ee, to znaczy… Tam są strasznie niewygodne krzesła. To coś zmienia, gdzie siedzimy?

— Dobra, jak chcesz — westchnął, siadając ciężko obok niego.

Dziś i przez kolejne dwadzieścia siedem dni*, mieli pracować nad uwarzeniem Veritaserum. Harry zatęsknił za podręcznikiem Księcia Półkrwi. Nawet fakt, że należał do Snape'a, nie przeszkadzał mu na tyle, by nie chciał go użyć. W tym roku może i nie radził sobie tak kiepsko, jak kiedy nauczał ich Mistrz Eliksirów, ale do swojej świetności z szóstej klasy było mu daleko. Slughorn wydawał się nieco rozczarowany, za to Hermiona wyraźnie cieszyła się z takiego obrotu sytuacji.

Zerknął znad kociołka na Malfoya. Siedział w jednej z pierwszych ławek razem z Parkinson, a z miejsca, które Harry zajmował, mógł dojrzeć jego profil. Nie wyglądał na specjalnie skupionego, wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego myślami i tylko co jakiś czas przytakiwał apatycznie głową, kiedy Ślizgonka szeptała mu coś na ucho. Być może faktycznie czuł się trochę zagubiony. Czy naprawdę do takie dziwne? Gdyby to nagle Gryfoni zaczęli traktować Harry'ego, jak kogoś trędowatego, sam też nie czułby się najlepiej. Próbował ściągnąć na siebie spojrzenie chłopaka, ale na nic się to nie zdało. Jedynie Hermiona zauważyła, że nie skupia się na tym, na czym powinien i kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Oczywiście Harry niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że od roku poświęcał mu trochę za dużo uwagi. Tyle, że miał rację, co nie? Malfoy był typem, którego nie należało nawet na moment spuszczać z oczu, jeśli nie chciało się ściągnąć na siebie jakiś kłopotów. I jeszcze

ta sprawa z wczoraj… Naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Przed rokiem nie miałby wątpliwości, że to on, ale teraz…

_Zrobiłeś to czy nie_? zastanawiał się, jednak plecy Malfoya nie odpowiadały.

To niekoniecznie musiał być on. Ślizgonów, którzy chętnie zrobiliby na złość nieczystokrwistej koleżance było wystarczająco wielu. Oni wszyscy wydawali się dość zgodni, co do tej jednej kwestii. A Malfoy… Czy byłby na tyle głupi, aby ryzykować czymś takim, gdy poza szkołą groziła mu śmierć? Jedno było pewne – nie dowie się niczego, wypalając wzrokiem dziurę w jego plecach.

Może powinien go zaczepić tak, jak ostatnim razem? Co prawda, Malfoy nie wyglądał na chętnego do jakichkolwiek rozmów, ale gdyby tak pomóc szczęściu…

Lekcja w końcu dobiegła końca. Bicie serca Harry'ego zdawało się zwolnić w oczekiwaniu. Ignorując naglący wzrok swoich przyjaciół, ociągał się z pakowaniem, kątem oka obserwując Ślizgona. Z tego co Harry wiedział Parkinson i Zabini nie chodzili z Malfoyem na runy i jego przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne – po chwili zostawili go samego, zapewne śpiesząc się na inną lekcję.

— Harry, długo jeszcze? — zapytała wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona Hermiona.

— Idźcie, zaraz do was dołączę.

— Chyba nie chcesz… — urwała, a jej wzrok spoczął na blondynie. Harry postarał się przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale chyba mu nie wyszło, bo Hermiona potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową. — Doprawdy, twoja mania prześladowcza zaczyna mnie przerażać. — Właśnie zamierzał jej powiedzieć, że nie miał żadnej manii, kiedy złapała Rona za łokieć i pociągnęła go w stronę drzwi. — Chodź, Ron.

W porządku. Został sam. Teraz wystarczyło…

— _Flipendo_ — szepnął, ledwo zauważalnie kierując różdżkę w stronę ławki Ślizgona.

Przedmioty wypadły z jego torby, wysypując się na podłogę. Chłopak rozejrzał się po klasie, zapewne szukając intruza i przeklinając schylił się po książki. Harry go uprzedził, pierwszy chwytając podręcznik z eliksirów. Malfoy wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z jawną niechęcią.

— To chyba twoje? — spytał Harry, starając się brzmieć tak niewinnie, jak tylko umiał.

Blondyn zacisnął usta i bez słowa wyszarpnął mu podręcznik z ręki. Lekko drżącymi dłońmi zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy do torby, ani raz nie patrząc w kierunku Pottera. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Może naprawdę miał coś na sumieniu?

— Wiadomo ci coś na temat wczorajszych wydarzeń? — przerwał milczenie, nie przestając wbijać wzroku w pochylonego nad ławką Ślizgona. Włosy na jego karku były znacznie krócej przystrzyżone niż te z przodu, odsłaniając bladą skórę. — Wiesz, kto to zrobił?

— Masz na myśli kogoś poza mną? — spytał drwiąco, denerwująco przeciągając słowa. - Nie, działałem całkiem sam. My śmierciożercy lubimy sobie pociąć od czasu do czasu ludzi. To nas podnieca.

Harry policzył w duchu do trzech. Obiecał sobie, że nie uderzy go, bez względu na to, co jeszcze powie.

— Po co ściągasz na siebie oskarżenia?

Malfoy wyprostował się i odwrócił w jego stronę. Z tej odległości głębokie cienie pod jego oczami były doskonale widoczne. Naprawdę wyglądał, jak ktoś śmiertelnie chory.

— A to coś zmienia? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. — Odpieprz się, Potter. Nie muszę ci się spowiadać.

Zamierzał wyminąć Gryfona, ale Harry uniemożliwił mu to, chwytając go za nadgarstek i przytrzymując w miejscu. Malfoy stanął, przez moment przypatrując się jego zaciśniętym palcom z osobliwym wyrazem twarzy, po czym powoli, nie śpiesząc się, obrócił się ku niemu. Od jego spojrzenia bił chłód, zdający się sięgać nawet kości.

— Nie, mi nie musisz — zgodził się Harry. — Ale McGonagall owszem. — Puścił go, obserwując nieustępliwie.

Po twarzy Ślizgona przebiegł impuls, coś jak uśmiech, i gdyby Potter nie znał go lepiej, pomyślałby, że wyglądał niemal smutno.

— Skąd wiesz, że już tego nie zrobiłem? — spytał cicho.

Kiedy wychodził, Harry zauważył na jego nadgarstku zaczerwieniony ślad. Odczekał kilka sekund i sam też wyszedł. Na zewnątrz czekali na niego przyjaciele, którzy nawet nie

raczyli udawać, że nie podsłuchiwali.

— Malfoy wyszedł z miną zbitego psa — oświadczył radośnie Ron. — Przycisnąłeś go?

— Tak jakby — stwierdził, czując się trochę dziwnie przez reakcje Ślizgona. Malfoy naprawdę nie zachowywał się normalnie.

— Czego się dowiedziałeś? — zapytała Hermiona, kiedy ruszyli korytarzem.

Ron heroicznie niósł jej torbę.

— W sumie to niczego. Stwierdził, że śmierciożercy lubią od czasu do czasu pociąć ludzi. — Tę część z podniecaniem sobie darował, bo słowo „podniecenie" i „Malfoy" w jednym zdaniu trochę go niepokoiły. Poza tym Ron z Hermioną, dobrze wiedzieli, że Ślizgon miał nierówno pod sufitem, więc nie musiał im tego dodatkowo udowadniać.

Hermiona aż stanęła.

— Przyznał się? — wykrzyknęli jednocześnie.

— Sądzę, że ironizował, żeby się ze mną podrażnić.

— Jaki jest pewny siebie. Dupek — mruknął Ron.

— Nie wyglądał na pewnego siebie — stwierdził Harry, przywołując w pamięci posępny wyraz twarzy chłopaka. — Raczej na… — smutnego? Nie, to nie brzmiało dobrze — …na zrezygnowanego.

Ron roześmiał się z mściwą satysfakcją.

— I dobrze mu tak — skomentował, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego. — Biedny, cierpiący Malfoy… Niech uważa, bo mi się go żal zrobi.

Uznał, że lepiej nie wspominać przyjacielowi o tym, że faktycznie, wbrew racjonalnym faktom i okolicznościom, było mu go trochę żal. Prawdopodobnie nie mógł wybrać gorszego momentu na odkrycie ludzkiego oblicza Malfoya, niż teraz, gdy Ron na czele z całą szkołą mieli go za winnego, ale nie miał na to rady. Czego by nie robił, nie potrafił wpłynąć na własne odczucia. Nie ważne czy Malfoy zachowywał się jak palant, zasługujący na spranie, czy jak skrzywdzona dama, reakcje Harry'ego zawsze pozostawały dalekie od adekwatnych. Nie lubił Ślizgona właśnie za to – zawsze sprawiał, że Harry czuł dokładnie to, czego nie

powinien. Potrafił być miły dla wszystkich, zlitować się nad zdrajcą swoich rodziców, zachować względny spokój w najgorszych sytuacjach, a wystarczył taki kretyn, Malfoy, i zachowywał się jak niezrównoważony gówniarz, zniżając do jego podłego śli Malfoy szydził z niego, Harry musiał odpowiedzieć tym samym. Jeśli rzucił w niego zaklęciem, musiał oddać mu dwa razy mocniej. Jeśli wyglądał w danej chwili głupio, nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby to zobaczył i mógł z niego wyśmiewać się przez następne sto lat. Przegrana z jakimkolwiek innym szukającym nigdy nie bolałaby tak jak ta z Malfoyem. Prawdopodobnie cierpiał na jego punkcie na jakąś dziwną, nieodkrytą jeszcze chorobę. Oczywiście w tym roku starał się być milszy, bardziej opanowany… Ale Malfoy kolejny raz udaremniał jego plany, unikając go jak ognia. Harry niemal tęsknił za czasami, kiedy go obrażał i wszczynał kłótnie.

— Więc myślisz, że to on? — zapytała Hermiona, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— Nie wiem. — Odgarnął z roztargnieniem włosy z czoła, zapewne sprawiając, że sterczały w jeszcze bardziej zatrważający sposób, ale miał to gdzieś. — W sumie, nie wydaje mi się.

Ron robiąc przerażoną minę przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła.

— To na pewno on — powiedział ze strachem w głosie. — W dodatku wielosokował się w Harry'ego, bo prawdziwy nigdy by tak nie powiedział.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Nie, poważnie — zaprzeczy. — Po co miałby to robić?

— Och, no nie wiem. — Ron udał zamyślonego. — Bo nienawidzi mugolaków? Jakoś nie miał skrupułów przed podrzuceniem Katie naszyjnika…

— Wtedy miał zadanie — przypomniał, wzruszając ramionami.

— Może teraz też ma?

Pokręcił głową. Akurat, co do tego Harry nie miał wątpliwości. Może i nie oglądnął wspomnień Ślizgona, ale skoro McGonnagal je widziała i wciąż pozwalała mu tu zostać, to nie wchodziło w grę.

— Ron, byłem tam — powiedział pewnie. — Widziałem, jak go szukali. To nie mogła być gra, Malfoy nie mógł przewidzieć, że się tam znajdzie. Poza tym… nie jest głupi. Wkurzający jak jasna cholera - tak, ale nie głupi. Na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę, że byłby pierwszym podejrzanym, a gdyby wyszło na jaw, że to on, od razu zostałby wywalony ze szkoły.

— A może on wcale nie chce tu być? — zasugerował Ron i Harry nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić.

Bo tak naprawdę, jaki powód miał, żeby chcieć tu zostać? Ślizgoni się od niego odwrócili, wszyscy uważali go za śmierciożercę albo zdrajcę, został na łasce ludzi, których nawet nie lubił. Jedyną osobą, która nadal się z nim trzymała, była Parkinson i czasami Zabini, a Malfoy przez cały czas wyglądał jakby jedyne, czego pragnął, to zapaść się pod ziemię.

Chociaż nie, miał jeden ważny powód – tu miał zapewnione bezpieczeństwo. Tak długo, jak długo pozostawał w szkole, nie mógł go dopaść Voldemort i zemścić się za zdradę. Ron zauważając jego minę, kontynuował:

— Ma pieniądze, może nie zależy mu na wykształceniu? Po co komuś takiemu jak Malfoy praca?

— Harry ma rację — wtrąciła Hermiona, kiedy skręcili w boczne skrzydło, mijając grupkę roześmianych uczniów. — Nie chodzi o wykształcenie, tylko o to, że Voldemort chce go zabić. W szkole jest bezpieczny.

— Dokładnie — zgodził się Potter.

Ron popatrzył na nich z jawnym niedowierzaniem.

— Moi przyjaciele bronią Malfoya — jęknął. — To koniec. Pora umierać.

— Zresztą, jeśli jest winny, to sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, kiedy przesłuchają go pod Veritaserum — stwierdził Harry, ignorując zalotny uśmiech Romildy, gdy obok niego przeszła.

— Tak jakby nie mogli go od razu przesłuchać…

— No bo nie mogą — odparła Hermiona, obserwując oddalającą się dziewczynę z miną, jakby co najmniej zagrażała życiu Harry'ego. Albo cnocie. Zaśmiał się we własnej głowie. Hermiona Granger – zastępczy mózg i tarcza przeciw zagrażającym jego czystości fankom. — McGonagall musi czekać na zgodę ministerstwa.

Ron skrzywił się paskudnie.

— Super. Czyli do tego czasu Malfoy może wymordować pół szkoły — stwierdził ponuro. — A teraz możemy zmienić temat? Rzygać mi się chce od ciągłego gadania o tym gnojku.

Harry stanął w miejscu. Właściwie, czemu nie podzielić się z nimi swoimi przypuszczeniami właśnie teraz? Chodziło mu to po głowie od czasu wybudzenia się portretu Dumbledore'a. Nie spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciele uznają to za prawdopodobne, ale to on znał dyrektora, a nie oni.

_A przynajmniej wydawało mi się, że znam,_ pomyślał cierpko.

Wciąż czuł się dotknięty zatajeniem przed nim prawdy. Uważał Dumbledore'a za swojego mentora, może… przyjaciela? Ta myśl bolała o wiele bardziej, kiedy patrzył na to z tej strony, ale to nie był czas na żale, na rozpamiętywanie. Miał coś do zrobienia i musiał się z tego wywiązać, bez względu na to, ile po drodze zdradzi go ludzi, ile oszuka, a ile zostawi.

— Harry? — Hermiona z Ronem również się zatrzymali.

— Właściwie chciałem z wami o czymś pogadać. — Spojrzeli na niego zaciekawieni.

— Zastanawiałem się ostatnio nad lekcjami z Dumbledorem i tak pomyślałem… Wydaje mi się, że jeden horkruks — ostatnie słowo bezgłośnie wyartykułował — jest w Hogwarcie.

— Co? — wykrzyknęli równocześnie, wyglądając na zaskoczonych.

— To bez sensu, stary. Po co Voldemort miałby ukryć coś tak cennego tuż pod nosem Dumbledore'a?

— Ciiiszej! — syknęła Hermiona, łapiąc ich za ręce i zaciągając w ślepy zaułek. — Chcecie, żeby ktoś nas podsłuchał? _Muffiato_!

Harry obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, na kogo rzuciła zaklęcia. Faktycznie, tuż obok nich przeszła grupka pierwszorocznych, wbijająca w niego pełen uwielbienia wzrok. Minęło już tyle czasu, a on wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił do takiego traktowania.

Ron spojrzał na Hermionę wyraźnie rozbawiony.

— Myślałem, że gardzisz zaklęciami Księcia — zauważył, szczerząc zęby.

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

— Bo gardzę — uniosła wysoko brodę — ale nie mogę przeczyć temu, że niektóre są naprawdę użyteczne. A wracając do tematu… Harry, naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to było prawdopodobne.

Spodziewał się tego, ale nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać.

— Czemu nie? — obstawał przy swoim. — Dumbledore mówił, że ukrywał je w cennych dla niego miejscach. Hogwart jest jednym z nich.

— No nie wiem — zawahała się. — Nawet gdyby… Gdzie mielibyśmy zacząć szukać?

_I oto jest pytanie_, pomyślał.

— Tego nie wiem — przyznał niechętnie.

Przyjaciółka popatrzyła na niego ostrożnie, z miną, którą bardzo dobrze znał. Zwykle spoglądała na niego w ten sposób, gdy chciała mu powiedzieć coś, co mogło mu się nie spodobać i nie wiedziała, jak to ująć, by jak najmniej go zdenerwować.

— Harry, słuchaj… Nie uważasz, że powinieneś pozwolić sobie pomóc? — zapytała.

— Co masz na myśli?

Przygryzła nerwowo wargę, wymieniając z Ronem długie spojrzenie.

— Gdybyś powiedział Zakonowi… Jest ich więcej, to wykwalifikowani czarodzieje, a my…

— …kompletnie nie wiemy, co dalej robić — dokończył za nią Ron.

Harry popatrzył na nich, nie wierząc w to, co słyszał. Rzecz jasna, wcześniej czy później powinien się tego spodziewać. Ratowanie świata to nie było brzemię do noszenia przez trzech nastolatków.

_To normalne, że w końcu poczuli się tym przytłoczeni i przerażeni_, powiedział sobie, _sam też tak się chwilami czuję._

Ale to była ich i tylko ich tajemnica. Nie mogli temu nikogo wyjawiać, z nikim się dzielić, bez względu na nieprzespane noce, częstotliwość narażania życia, wszystkie niepowodzenia i zwątpienia. To nie wchodziło w grę.

— Jeśli czujecie, że to was przerasta… — odezwał się, ledwo rozpoznając własny, zduszony głos. — Jeśli nie chcecie mi dalej pomagać, to możecie zrezygnować. Zrozumiem to.

Twarz Hermiony ściągnęła się w zrozpaczonym wyrazie.

— Och, Harry, nie bądź niemądry! — powiedziała drżącym z emocji głosem. — Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że chcemy cię z tym zostawić? Samego? Po prostu pomyśleliśmy, że może Zakon mógłby pomóc, ale jeśli dalej się upierasz przy swoim… to niech tak będzie.

Zmusił się do uśmiechu. Wiedział, że nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób, ale nie potrafił uciec od myśli, jak długo wytrzymają. Gdyby zrezygnowali… To oczywiste, że czułby żal, ale nawet by ich nie winił.

Co więcej nie dziwiłby się im. Po co mieli to robić? Po co ryzykować życiem, pakować się w beznadziejne zadanie, gdy mogli po prostu żyć i, być może, cieszyć się sobą? To jego dotyczyła przepowiednia, nie ich. To do niego ostatecznie należało zadanie. To on miał zabić Voldemorta. Ich nic nie trzymało, prócz chęci przyjacielskiej pomocy. Ta myśl bolała o wiele bardziej niż wszystko inne, do czego nie potrafiłby się głośno przyznać.

* * *

><p>W nocy miał sen. Jeden z tych okropnych, ścinających w żyłach krew. Stał na środku wypełnionego mrokiem pomieszczenia, górując nad kulącą się mu u stóp postacią. Było okropnie cicho, tak cicho, że własne bicie serca wypełniało czaszkę, przeplatając się z dźwiękiem chrapliwych oddechów, prześlizgujących się przez upiorne maski. Nie znajdował się w swoim ciele, czuł to. To było dziwne, obce, a w jakiś sposób<p>

niepokojąco znajome. Był w nim już wcześniej. Być może więcej niż raz. Obraz zaczął się zmieniać w niewyraźną feerię barw i dźwięków, dudniących mu w głowie. Szeleszczące, czarne szaty, otaczające kuląca się postać… Ich nagły ruch, blask światła płynącego z różdżki, nie zielonego, nie niebieskiego, innego, którego koloru nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, choć nagle wydawał się niezwykle istotny. Płacz i wyczuwalny w powietrzu

gęsty jak maź strach, czyjś śmiech, przeplatający się z dzwoniącym w uszach wrzaskiem.

— Myślisz, że ujdzie wam to na sucho? — bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał, jak z jego ust wydobyły się te słowa.

Choć wcale nie chciał, uniósł różdżkę, a ciało kobiety, wygięło się w dziwacznym paroksyzmie bólu.

_Nie, nie, nie chcę_, myślał rozpaczliwie, podczas gdy osoba wrzeszczała i zwijała się na posadzce. Jej szaty plamiła jakaś ciecz – krew – rozpoznał ją, po bliższym przyjrzeniu. W

jego piersi wybuchła radość, tak inna od odbierającej mu zdolność myślenia paniki. _Muszę przestać, muszę…!_

Harry usiadł gwałtownie, oddychając ł się w swoim dormitorium, otoczony przez śpiących kolegów. Ron mamrotał coś przez sen, a Neville głośno chrapał. Z powrotem się położył, obserwując światłocienie przesuwające się po baldachimie.

O kim śnił? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. To pozostawało poza granicami jego możliwości tak samo, jak zaradzenie wydarzeniom, których był świadkiem. Zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze, czując przepełniającą go bezsilność i gniew.

Zasnął dopiero gdy słońce nieśmiało wkradło się przez szparę w zasłonie, zwiastując nowy dzień. Nie śnił już o niczym.

* 27 dni – tyle trwało ważenie Veritaserum.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział IV**

Draco siedział w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu, pomiędzy Pansy a Blaisem, usiłując wmusić w siebie jedzenie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że od roku chudł i z każdym dniem wyglądał coraz bardziej jak cień samego siebie. Jego skóra, jeśli kiedyś można ją było nazwać alabastrową, teraz przedstawiała się nadzwyczaj chorobliwie blado. Pansy zwykła mawiać, że jest przystojny, ale ona byłaby skłonna powiedzieć, że był ósmym cudem świata, gdyby tylko Draco tego chciał. Oczywiście jego zmiany w wyglądzie miały swoje plusy. Przynajmniej jeden – przestał tak łudząco przypominać ojca.

Pansy rozmawiała o czymś z Blaisem, co chwilę wybuchając rechoczącym śmiechem. Nie słuchał ich. Byli tacy… dziecinni i nudni. I choć siedział koło nich, i choć co jakiś czas zwracali się do niego, czuł jakby oddzielała go od nich gruba, szklana ściana. Gdyby myślał w tych kategoriach, mógłby przyznać, że niemal tęsknił z Vincetem i Gregorym. Oni niewiele mówili, jeszcze mniej myśleli, a za to na każde jego słowo reagowali natychmiast, robiąc dokładnie to, czego chciał. Ale ich już nie było i dawnego Dracona Malfoya również nie.

Sowy przeleciały nad głowami, roznosząc gazety oraz przesyłki. Nie czekał ani na jedno, ani na drugie, więc kiedy Blaise chwycił gazetę, a po chwili powiedział „Mogłoby cię to zainteresować", poczuł się zaskoczony. Wyciągnął rękę, ale Pansy ubiegła go.

Spojrzał na nią rozeźlony.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — spytał, orientując się, że przy ich stole wzniósł się gwar. Ludzie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Oczy wszystkich od pierwszo- do siódmoklasistów, wbiły się w niego. Coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku. — Daj mi gazetę.

— Draco, nie…

— Po prostu daj mi tę pieprzoną gazetę — syknął, powoli tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

Pansy spojrzała na niego jednocześnie ze strachem, jak i współczuciem, po czym, wyglądając na zrezygnowaną, podała mu gazetę.

Z ciężko bijącym sercem spojrzał w dół na tekst.

_Dnia 25 września zaginęła Narcyza Malfoy, żona znanego śmierciożercy Lucjusza Malfoya. Jej dotychczasowe miejsce pobytu nie było znane, jednak jak powiedział jeden z aurorów ją chroniących, usłyszał krzyk, a kiedy przyszedł sprawdzić, co się stało, nikogo już nie było. Możemy podejrzewać, że za zniknięciem kobiety stoją śmierciożercy, którzy chcą zemścić się za zdradę lub, że zmiana stron rodziny Malfoyów od początku była fałszem, mającym zmylić postronnych. Syn Malfoyów, Dracon Malfoy, przebywa bezpiecznie w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa (…)_

Oderwał wzrok od tekstu, całą siłą woli zmuszając się do spokojnego odłożenia gazety. Czuł jak napiął się każdy mięsień w ciele, paraliżując go i sprawiając, że mógł tylko siedzieć i z całych sił usiłować nie panikować. To jest to. Żadnej paniki. Po prostu musi odetchnąć głębiej i… Merlinie. Jego matka zniknęła. _Zniknęła._ Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od zwymiotowania prosto na talerz. Miał ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach i się po prostu popłakać, jednak nie było to coś, na co jakikolwiek Malfoy mógł sobie pozwolić, szczególnie publicznie.

— Na co się gapicie? — wycedził, omiatając spojrzeniem stół. — Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty?

Kilka osób odwróciło pośpiesznie wzrok. Dłoń Pansy zawisła nad jego ramieniem, jakby chciała go dotknąć, a nie miała odwagi.

— Draco…

— Zapomniałem eseju — skłamał, nie mogąc znieść współczucia w jej głosie. — Widzimy się za chwilę.

Wyszedł czym prędzej, ignorując śledzące go pary oczu. A już w szczególności tę jedną. Po chwili wślizgnął się do swojego dormitorium i rzucił się na łóżko, głowę przykrywając poduszką.

_Oddychaj głęboko_, powiedział sobie. _Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech… Właśnie tak…_

Nie chciał dopuścić do swojej świadomości tych faktów. Nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Jego matka… denerwująca, traktująca go jak małe, nieporadne dziecko przez cały zeszły rok, ale jednak matka… Gdy zamknęli ojca, tylko ona mu została. A teraz zniknęła. Został sam, na łasce ludzi którymi gardził, idiotów, którzy nie potrafili nawet przypilnować bezbronnej kobiety. Czy upadł na głowę, że im zaufał? Czemu niby ci zdrajcy krwi mieliby się przyłożyć i przejmować losem jego matki? Powinien być mądrzejszy, słuchać ojca, kiedy mówił, że nikomu nie można ufać, nikomu powierzyć całości sprawy. Dlaczego nie potrafił być tak silny i bezwzględny, jak on…?

Rodzina była wszystkim, co miał. Pieniądze mogły zniknąć, chwała i sprzymierzeńcy odejść, ale więzy krwi na zawsze pozostaną niezmienne. Czy jego matka właśnie teraz płaciła za błędy swojego męża i syna? Torturowali ją? Zabiją? Zadrżał. To była ta część, o której bał się nawet myśleć.

Musiał ją znaleźć, choćby przyszło mu płacić za to niemożliwie wysoką cenę.

Usłyszał pukanie.

— Zostaw mnie — warknął, mocniej naciągając poduszkę na głowę. Intruz nie posłuchał i po krokach poznał, że to Pansy. — Jeśli nie masz pomysłu jak znaleźć moją matkę, to radzę ci wyjść. Teraz.

— Właściwie to mam — doszła go odpowiedź.

Zrzucił poduszkę i usiadł, spoglądając na dziewczynę wyczekująco.

— Jaki?

— Cóż, wspominałeś, że Zakon chciał, żebyś do nich dołączył. Może gdybyś się zgodził, to wtedy…

— To nic nie da — przerwał jej, czując wewnętrzny wstrząs. Nie chciał, żeby oglądała go w tak godnym pożałowania stanie, ale w sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł odrzucenie pomocy, byłoby zbrodnią. — Mieli ją ochraniać, a i tak zniknęła, co zmieni moja obecność tam?

— Więc Potter.

Draco zamarł, czując jak jego żołądek zamienia się w ciężki kamień. Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

— Co Potter? — powtórzył wolno.

— Zwróć się do niego o pomoc — stwierdziła głosem tak lekkim, jakby oznajmiała, że ładną mieli dziś pogodę.

Usiadła obok niego na łóżku, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Draco wybuchnął zimnym, pozbawionym krzty radości śmiechem.

— Upadłaś w dzieciństwie na głowę czy urodziłaś się tak głupia? — spytał, mając głęboko gdzieś, że nie zasłużyła na takie traktowanie. Wiedział, że chciała tylko pomóc. — To Potter. Nie pomoże mi. Zresztą, o czym ja mówię, prędzej umrę, niż kiedykolwiek _poproszę_ go o cokolwiek, a sama myśl o tym jest wystarczająco odrażająca, żeby…

— Doprawdy, Draco — westchnęła z politowaniem. — Kiedy przestaniesz udawać? Możesz oszukiwać siebie, możesz oszukiwać Pottera, a nawet całą szkołę, ale mnie nie oszukasz. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że gdyby nie odrzucił twojej propozycji przyjaźni, nie wyżywałbyś się na nim przez te wszystkie lata.

Kolejny raz zatęsknił za Crabbe'em i Goylem. Nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo lubił ich obecność – nigdy nie kwestionowali jego decyzji, a co dopiero komentowali jego zachowanie czy styl życia. Pansy była mądrzejsza, a przede wszystkim bardziej spostrzegawcza niżby sobie tego życzył. W dodatku miała wystarczająco dużo tupetu by nie bać się go skrytykować, w przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi.

— Dobra — prychnął zrezygnowany. — Załóżmy, że masz rację. Cóż, tak czy owak… zapomniałaś o małym, maleńkim szczególe – on mnie nienawidzi.

— Naprawdę? — spytała drwiąco. — Szczerze, Draco, potrafisz być strasznie denerwującym dupkiem, ale nie powiedziałabym, że w tym roku Potter zionie do ciebie nienawiścią. Właściwie, jeśli ktoś zrzuca twoje rzeczy z ławki tylko po to, żeby móc je podnieść i zamienić z tobą słowo, to powiedziałbym, że raczej chce się pogodzić. — Draco zmarszczył brwi. Powinien był się domyślić, że zrobił to ten palant. Pansy poklepała go po dłoni, przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem na ustach. — Myśl, kochany, myśl. Ty nie nienawidzisz jego, a on nie nienawidzi ciebie. Co możesz z tym zrobić?

— Nie zamierzam się przed nim płaszczyć — warknął, zakładając na siebie ręce.

— A kto ci każe? To Potter, on kocha ratować ludzi, ratowanie tych upadłych powinno przysporzyć mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Wykorzystaj jego chęć zbawienia całego świata i to, że ma wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. Założę się, że wystarczy słowo Wybrańca, aby przyłożyli się do poszukiwań dwa razy mocniej. — Draco przyjrzał się twarzy dziewczyny. Oczywiście, w pewien sposób miała rację, ale sama myśl, że miałby prosić się kogokolwiek o cokolwiek, a tym bardziej Pottera była… odrażająca. Ale chodziło o coś więcej. O jego matkę. — Ten jeden raz mógłbyś przestać być tak cholernie dumny. Przemyśl to. — Podniosła się, zmierzając do drzwi.

Czuł walczące w nim sprzeczne impulsy. Nie przywykł do słuchania ludzi poza swoim ojcem.

— Pansy?

Zatrzymała się.

— Tak?

— Czemu to robisz?

Choć stała odwrócona do niego profilem, zauważył na jej ustach cień uśmiechu.

— Bo ktoś musi przypilnować, żeby twoja głupia duma kompletnie nie spieprzyła ci życia. A skoro mam za ciebie wyjść — zawiesiła na moment głos — muszę dbać o swoje przyszłe interesy.

* * *

><p>Dracon pochylał się nad kartką z piórem w ręce, a protest rósł w jego piersi.<p>

Nie zrobi tego. Nie może. Miał swoją dumę, do diabła.

_I matkę, która zaginęła_, szepnął zdradziecki głosik w głowie. _Potter potrafi uratować niemal wszystkich, wykorzystaj to…_

Nie, nie, nie, to był chory pomysł. I jedyny jaki miał. A co jeśli zrobi to, jeśli zhańbi się na tyle, a on odmówi? Co_ wtedy?_ Malfoy wolałby umrzeć, niż nosić w sobie taki wstyd. Dlaczego Potter w ogóle miałby się zgodzić? Draco na jego miejscu wyśmiałby się i kazał iść do diabła, a potem rozpowiedział wszystkim, jak to zniżył się na tyle, by prosić o pomoc. Ale Potter nie był nim. Był pieprzoną, chodzącą, nieskalaną złem światłością. Zapewne znalazłby w sobie wystarczająco dużo miłosierdzia, by wybaczyć samemu Czarnemu Panowi. I może Pansy miała rację. Może faktycznie nie nienawidził go… Och, do diabła z tym. Po prostu da mu ten cholerny liścik, a potem najwyżej nie przyjdzie na wyznaczone miejsce. Tak właśnie. To nie było nic zobowiązującego, z czego nie mógłby się wycofać.

Mając wrażenie, że jego wnętrzności wiły się niczym węgorze, napisał krótkie zdanie. Początkowo zamierzał wręczyć mu liścik osobiście, ale uznał, że zaczepianie kogoś, tylko po to by wręczyć mu wiadomość, zamiast poinformować go osobiście, byłoby głupie. Poza tym ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć, a Draco nie miał ochoty na pogorszenie swojej, i tak złej, sytuacji wśród Ślizgonów.

Kryjąc się w ciemnościach korytarza na trzecim piętrze, zaczepił jakąś Gryfonkę z drugiego roku.

— Daj to Potterowi — oznajmił, wciskając jej w rękę liścik.

Spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

— Harry'emu Potterowi?

— A znasz jakiegoś innego? — syknął, uświadamiając sobie, że powinien być przynajmniej neutralny, jeśli chciał, żeby to zrobiła. — I nie mów mu, że to ode mnie.

* * *

><p>„ <em>O 22 na wieży astronomicznej"<em> .

Harry gapił się na krótką wiadomość, próbując odgadnąć, kto ją napisał. Pismo Hermiony, podobnie jak Rona, bardzo dobrze znał. Poza tym żadne z nich nie musiało spotykać się z nim potajemnie. Próby wyciągnięcia z dziewczynki nazwiska nadawcy okazały się nie tylko nieskuteczne, ale i bardzo rozczarowujące. Wyciągnął szyję, przeczesując wzrokiem pokój wspólny, jednak niczyja twarz nie zdradzała jakiś podejrzanych emocji.

Pokazał więc notkę swoim przyjaciołom.

— To pułapka — osądziła Hermiona z niezłomną pewnością w głosie. — Chyba nie zamierzasz tam iść?

— To randka — stwierdził Ron. — Chyba nawet nie myślisz, żeby odpuścić _taką _okazję?

Hermiona głośno prychnęła tym samym pokazując, co sądziła o tego typu okazjach.

Osobiście Harry nie sądził, że to było ani jedno, ani drugie.

— Dobrze, załóżmy, że to propozycja randki — poddała się Hermiona. — Co jeśli jest od Romildy?

— Mówisz jakby to było zło wcielone — odparł Ron, mrugając do Harry'ego porozumiewawczo. — Najgorsze co mu grozi z jej strony, to popchnięcie na podłogę, związanie, a następnie…

— Ronaldzie Weasley, jesteś _obrzydliwy _— wycedziła dziewczyna. — Założę się, że Harry nawet jej nie lubi, a co dopiero miałby myśleć o niej w taki sposób.

Cóż... W rzeczy samej Harry jej nie lubił, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu myśleć o niej w tym kontekście raz czy dwa.

— Rób, jak uważasz — oznajmiła przyjaciółka, odgradzając się od nich stertą książek. — Ale żeby później nie było, że nie ostrzegałam.

I Harry zrobił, jak uważał. Tak naprawdę jego wrodzona ciekawość nie pozwoliłaby mu ot tak po prostu zignorować tej wiadomości. Nawet jeśli była od Romildy lub jakieś innej dziewuchy jej pokroju, po prostu musiał się przekonać. Dziesięć minut przed dwudziestą drugą zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Znajdowali się w nim jedynie Ron z Hermioną, którzy siedzieli na kanapie, rozmawiając o czymś przyciszonymi głosami i jedząc owoce. Ich kolana stykały się, a ramiona przylegały do siebie. Harry nagle pożałował, że się na nich natknął.

— Jesteś tu trochę… — Ron wskazał swoją brodę — brudna.

— Tu? — spytała, pocierając miejsce po przeciwnej stronie.

— Nie, czekaj. — Pochylił się nad dziewczyną i kciukiem starł sok. — Już — oznajmił, jednak nie odsunęli się od siebie. Właściwie, siedząc tak, i wpatrując się w swoje twarze, wyglądali jak spetryfikowani.

_Świetnie_, Harry pomyślał skrępowany. _Zaraz stanę się świadkiem tego, jak się migdalą._

Nieszczególnie mając ochotę to oglądać, najciszej jak potrafił, ruszył w przód i przypadkiem potrącił szklankę z wodą, która stała na stoliku. Zerknął na swoich przyjaciół. Po romantycznej atmosferze nie został nawet ślad, oboje patrzyli na potłuczone szkło. Czując się nieco winnym wyślizgnął się przez portret Grubej Damy i skierował swoje kroki na wieżę astronomiczną. O tej porze zamek był prawie całkowicie pusty. Co prawda, natknął się na jeszcze jedną parkę, ale byli zbyt pochłonięci sobą nawzajem, żeby zwracać uwagę na otaczający ich świat.

Kiedy doszedł na miejsce, w pierwszej chwili nikogo nie zauważył. Musiało minąć parę sekund, aby spostrzegł stojącą przy barierce postać.

_Malfoy_, doszedł do wniosku Harry, nie mogąc nie rozpoznać tych charakterystycznych, jasnych włosów. Z niezrozumiałych przyczyn coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku. Czy to on wysłał mu wiadomość? I jeśli tak - czemu wybrał akurat _to _miejsce? Przykre dla nich obu, jak przypuszczał Harry.

Ślizgon nie miał na sobie szkolnych szat, tylko podkoszulek z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci i jeansy. Stał odwrócony do niego tyłem, plecy mając zgarbione, a szyję schowaną w ramionach; spoglądał w dół. Światło księżyca tańczyło na konturach jego sylwetki, oświetlając je, a włosom nadając srebrzysty blask.

— Malfoy — odezwał się Harry, ściągając z siebie pelerynę. Chłopak drgnął, ale nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. — Nie zamierzasz skoczyć, prawda? — spytał zaniepokojony, a Malfoy roześmiał się krótkim, chrapliwym śmiechem, który z radością nie miał nic wspólnego.

— Nie mam skłonności samobójczych — odparł i dopiero teraz popatrzył na Harry'ego. — W przeciwieństwie do niektórych — dodał znacząco.

— Ty do mnie napisałeś? — Ślizgon odwrócił wzrok i niechętnie przytaknął. — O co chodzi? — Uwadze Harry'ego nie uszło, że Malfoy wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż ostatnio, co samo w sobie było sporym osiągnięciem. Przygaszony, z czymś dziwnym, złamanym w oczach. Sprawiał wrażenie niemal zdesperowanego – coś, czego Harry nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział. Malfoy zawsze kojarzył mu się z dumą i arogancją, nie z czarną rozpaczą. Coś było stanowczo nie tak. Oczywiście jeszcze zostawała opcja, że planował wpakować Harry'ego w kłopoty, ale to nie tłumaczyło jego dziwnego zachowania. — Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz, jakbyś uciekał przed stadem dementorów.

— Znakomicie — odpowiedział pustym głosem.

Harry naprawdę zaczął się niepokoić.

— Ktoś cię przeklął? Dał jakiś eliksir? A może znowu stało się coś któremuś Ślizgonowi, to dlatego chciałeś się ze mną spotkać?

— Nie.

— Więc? O co chodzi?

Przez chwilę Malfoy milczał, ale wystarczająco długo, by Harry pomyślał, że już się nie odezwie, gdy ten powiedział cicho:

— To był zły pomysł. — Spróbował wyminąć Pottera, jednak Gryfon zagrodził mu drogę. Zrobił krok w drugą stronę i Harry również. Malfoy rzucił mu poirytowane spojrzenie.

— Potter, do cholery…

— Nie wyjedziesz stąd, póki nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi. Nie po to łamię dla ciebie regulamin, żebyś jak zwykle tchórzył i uciekał.

Blondyn odetchnął głośno, wyglądając przy tym, jakby wszystkie siły kosztowało go nie wygłoszenie jakiejś obraźliwiej uwagi. Cofnął się o krok i obrócił twarz tak, by nie patrzeć na Harry'ego.

— Moja matka zaginęła — oznajmił niespodziewanie.

— Tak, czytałem, przykro mi.

Malfoy zamrugał i spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Co?

— Przykro mi, Malfoy. To nic przyjemnego stracić rodziców. — _Coś o tym wiem,_ dokończył w myślach Harry.

Ślizgon chyba był zaskoczony tym przejawem współczucia. Hermiona kiedyś powiedziała Harry'emu, że miał w sobie za wiele dobra i to go kiedyś zgubi. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie miała rację. Być może ludzie pokroju Malfoya czy Snape'a nie zasługiwali na litość. Być może wszystko z ich strony było z góry zaplanowaną grą, ale nawet gdyby, Harry nie byłby sobą, gdyby teraz wyśmiał Malfoya. Zapewne on na jego miejscu właśnie by tak zrobił, jednak nawet świadomość tego niczego nie zmieniała. Poza tym wciąż pamiętał zapłakane oblicze chłopaka… Wtedy nie mógł grać.

— Czy mógłbyś… — Ślizgon urwał, wyglądając, jakby znalezienie odpowiednich słówkosztowało go życie. — Możesz powiedzieć Zakonowi, żeby ją znaleźli?

Prawie nie usłyszał pytania, tylko wyczytał je z ruchu jego warg. To go zaskoczyło. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego, że nastanie dzień, w którym Draco Malfoy schowa dumę do kieszeni i niemal poprosi go pomoc. Z drugiej strony czemu się tak dziwił? Wbrew swojej arogancji, egoizmu i powierzchownego chłodu chłopak pokazał, że aby ochronić własną matkę, był gotów zaryzykować własne życie. Być może pod tą zimną otoczką miał w sobie więcej człowieczeństwa niż Harry podejrzewał.

— Czemu akurat ja? Nawet mnie nie lubisz.

— Ale oni cię uwielbiają — odpowiedział prosto z mostu. — Jesteś ich _Wybrańcem_.

Harry skrzywił się. Nie przepadał za tym określeniem, za to Malfoy lubił je wypowiadać, jak coś śmiesznego, godnego pożałowania. Ale nie w tej chwili. Teraz wydawał się wystraszony, złamany i zupełnie nieszkodliwy. W jakimś stopniu mógł sobie wyobrazić, co czuł. Jego ojciec utkwił w więzieniu na wiele lat, matka zaginęła… Malfoy został praktycznie sam. Harry aż za dobrze wiedział, jak to jest nie mieć nikogo.

— Nawet ja nie jestem w stanie wpłynąć na wszystko, co robią.

— Więc powiedz, że moja matka ma to, czego szukasz — odparł, a Harry zamarł, zastanawiając się, czy się nie przesłyszał.

— Skąd wiesz, że… — urwał, uświadamiając sobie, że i tak już za dużo powiedział.

Malfoy wykrzywił wargi, lecz był to zaledwie cień jego zwykłego, drwiącego uśmieszku.

— Och, Potter, powiedzmy, że Dumbledore nie często zabiera swoich uczniów na wycieczki.

Harry zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Jak dużo wiedział? I skąd?

— Wiesz czego szukam?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami w nonszalancki sposób.

— Jakiejś broni? — spróbował zgadnąć, a na Harry'ego spłynęła ulga. — Nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu zrób to, o co cię…

— Prosisz? — dokończył Harry. — Tak, właściwie to jest kluczowe słowo.

Oczy Ślizgona zwęziły się, a twarz wykrzywiła odraza.

— Odpieprz się, Potter. — Gryfon posłusznie zrobił kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia, czuł na sobie spojrzenie Malfoya. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pogrywanie z nim w ten sposób było trochę okrutne, ale mimo tego, iż był skłonny mu pomóc, nie zamierzał być na każde jego zawołanie. Ktoś powinien nauczyć go pokory. Harry nie wątpił, że za czasów, kiedy miał oboje rodziców, dostawał wszystko czego chciał. — Czekaj — zatrzymał go, brzmiąc na zrezygnowanego. Harry stanął, cierpliwie czekając. Niemal widział walczące w chłopaku sprzeczne emocje, duma przeciw desperacji, nienawiść przeciw braku lepszego wyjścia. — Nie będę cię prosił, Potter.

Odwrócił się i ich spojrzenia napotkały się w połowie drogi. W świetle księżyca tęczówki Ślizgona były niemal srebrne.

— Wydawało mi się, że właśnie po to tu przyszedłeś.

— Dobrze się bawisz? — syknął, zaciskając pięści.

— Nie tak dobrze jak ty, gdy utrudniałeś mi życie przez sześć lat. I po tym wszystkim sądzisz, że nie musisz nawet prosić, tylko polecę na skrzydłach ci _pomóc_? — Harry zadał pytanie, nawet nie kryjąc niedowierzania. — Czemu miałbym to zrobić, Malfoy? Nie zasługujesz na to.

Ujrzał wpływającą na oblicze Ślizgona rezygnację. Widok ten był dla niego niemal wstrząsem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go równie odsłoniętego, z emocjami wydostającymi się poza maskę obłudy.

— Masz rację — stwierdził głosem matowym i nieobecnym. — Zapomnij. — Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ani raz nie oglądając się za siebie.

Harry wiedział, że powinien pozwolić mu odejść. Wiedział, że każdy normalny człowiek tak właśnie by postąpił. Wiedział, ale nie mógł.

— Malfoy — powiedział cicho. Był świadomy wszystkich powodów, dla których nie powinien tego robić, jak i tych sprawiających, że nie potrafił odmówić. _Poza tym_, przypomniał sobie, _jestem mu to winny_._ On mi pomógł, choć nie musiał. _Zatrzymał się, ale nie obejrzał się za siebie. — Zrobię to — oznajmił, a Malfoy obrócił się szybko w jego stronę. Oczy miał rozszerzone z zaskoczenia. — Pomogę ci, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, weźmiesz udział w poszukiwaniach swojej matki, a nie będziesz siedział i czekał, aż odwalą za ciebie całą robotę.

— Nie pozwolą mi wziąć udziału w żadnej akcji. Nie jestem w Zakonie.

— Cóż, to już twój problem — stwierdził Harry, na pozór obojętnie.

— Więc to jednak był twój pomysł.

— Nie — zaprzeczył spokojnie. — Mówiłem ci: nie chcę cię tam, Malfoy. Ale widocznie McGonagall ma swoje powody, dla których uważa, że byłbyś przydatny.

— Mam wam pomagać, a wy pomożecie mnie? — spytał powoli. Harry przytaknął, obserwując go. Malfoy nie wyglądał na zgorszonego propozycją, tylko jakby chłodno kalkulował, czy mu się to opłaca. — Zgoda.

Potter niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Chłopak wyraźnie się zawahał, ale z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach, uścisnął mu dłoń. Harry zastanowił się, czy tak samo jak on przypomniał sobie chwilę na pierwszym roku, kiedy odrzucił propozycję przyjaźni. Kto by pomyślał, że siedem lat później będzie gotowy odrzucić dawne urazy i zawiesić broń. I tym bardziej, kto by pomyślał, że będzie z tego powodu zadowolony.

* * *

><p>— Jak tam się udała randka? — zapytał Ron o poranku, gdy jedli śniadanie. — Kim jest ta tajemnicza wielbicielka?<p>

— Ee, to nie była randka — odparł Harry, bardzo pragnąc by przyjaciel przestał mówić o swoich urojeniach tak głośno, szczególnie kiedy Ginny siedziała kilka krzeseł dalej. — Właściwie… nikt się nie zjawił — skłamał, nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego.

Ron sprawiał wrażenie zawiedzionego, natomiast Hermiona spojrzała na nich zza gazety, w końcu przestając ich ignorować.

— W takim razie, czemu wróciłeś tak późno? — dopytywał przyjaciel.

Mózg Harry'ego pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

— Czekałem pół godziny, a potem włóczyłem się po zamku.

— Gratuluję — prychnęła Hermiona, z powrotem wbijając wzrok w artykuł. — Bardzo rozsądne zachowanie w tych okolicznościach.

Popatrzył na nią trochę zirytowany. Ron zrobił komiczną minę i podsumował zachowanie dziewczyny, układając usta w słowa „ma okres". Harry w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od parsknięcia w swój talerz. Ignorując chwilową wesołość, która go ogarnęła, zmusił się, żeby spytać poważnie:

— Jakich okolicznościach?

W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że Hermiona go nie usłyszała, bo zamiast odpowiedzieć, wbiła wzrok w Rona i patrzyła na niego tak długo, aż zrobiło mu się głupio.

— No co? — burknął rudowłosy.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła i z wymuszonym spokojem zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

— Takich, że być może w zamku jest ktoś, kto chce skrzywdzić więcej uczniów. Może Milcenta była tylko ostrzeżeniem, a tymczasem ty paradujesz po ciszy nocnej i narażasz się na największe niebezpieczeństwo.

— Hej, przecież nic się nie stało — obruszył się Harry. — Zresztą miałem pelerynę.

— Tak, _tym razem _nic się nie stało.

— Chyba nie sugerujesz, że po szkole grasuje Vol…

— Nie wymawiaj tego imienia — jęknął Ron z zapchanymi ustami. — A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy jem. Nie psuj mi śniadania, stary.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparła Hermiona, wywracając oczami. — Cóż, nie wiemy kto to jest. Może to nawet nie ma z nim nic wspólnego, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Jeśli to jakiś śmierciożerca…

— Taaak, ciekawe który — zakpił Ron, a Harry poczuł nienaturalną irytację. Nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego przyjaciele w zeszłym roku mieli go dość – ciągłe mówienie o Malfoyu, jako o śmierciożercy, było naprawdę męczące. W tej samej chwili Ślizgon wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, kierując się w stronę swojego stołu. — O wilku mowa — mruknął rudowłosy.

Malfoy popatrzył na Pottera i ich spojrzenia na chwilę się spotkały.

Było mu trochę głupio, że okłamał swoich przyjaciół i to z jego powodu. Ale… to do niego zwrócił się o pomoc, a nie do ich trójki. Poza tym Ron z Hermioną też mieli swoje sprawy, w które wcale go nie wtajemniczali. Przyjaźń nie wymagała dzielenia się absolutnie wszystkim. Prawda?

* * *

><p>Draco czuł się źle z powodu tego, że zwrócił się z tą sprawą właśnie do Pottera. To, że Pansy stwierdziła, iż jest z niego dumna, tylko go dobiło. On nie był z siebie dumny i wątpił, czy mógł upaść jeszcze niżej. Gdyby ojciec się dowiedział… pierwsze co nasuwało mu się na myśl, to że byłby nim rozczarowany i powtarzał do znudzenia, że nie mógł bardziej zhańbić rodowego nazwiska, ale z drugiej strony… czy przez te wszystkie lata nie był trochę zły, że Draco zrobił sobie wroga właśnie w Potterze? Zawsze powtarzał, że trzeba umieć się podlizywać ludziom u władzy, by samemu ją osiągnąć. A cóż, choć młody Malfoy nie chciał tego przyznawać, Potter miał władzę - władzę, z której chyba sam nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę. Większość ludzi pokładała w nim nadzieję, widziała Wybrańca… I czy Draco nie był równie głupi jak i oni, skoro sądził, że to właśnie on może mu pomóc? Przynajmniej nie odmówił. W sumie czemu się dziwił? Potter co najmniej od roku poświęcał mu znacznie więcej uwagi, a Ślizgon mu na to pozwalał. Pozwalał się śledzić, specjalnie nakręcał jego podejrzenia wobec siebie, jak wtedy w przedziale… gdyby nie on, niczego by nie powiedział swoim znajomym. A przynajmniej nie aż tyle. Sama myśl o Potterze podsłuchującym z rozdziawioną gębą, sprawienie, że przez cały rok nie myślał prawie o niczym innym, było całkiem satysfakcjonujące. Tyle że Draco nie przewidział w swoich działaniach porażki, nie przewidział łez i napotykającego się na niego w chwili słabości Pottera, a już z całą pewnością nie przewidział, że ten raptownie zmieni o nim zdanie. I nie wiedział, co teraz robić. Gdy się po prostu nienawidzili, było znacznie prościej.<p>

Ustalili, że początkowo Draco miał nie wspominać o powodach swojej zmiany zdania, co do wstąpienia do Zakonu, natomiast Potter miał sam skłonić ich do poszukiwania jego matki, ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Więc zrobił zgodnie z postanowieniem. Powiedział McGonagall, że zgadza się na jej warunki. Sprawiała wrażenie trochę zaskoczonej, ale nie odmówiła mu, podała jedynie datę narady.

Spotkanie Zakonu przebiegło tak, jak Draco oczekiwał. Większość osób, prócz McGonagall, Lupina i Pottera była oburzona samą jego obecnością, z Moodym i Weasleyem na czele. Przymknął powieki, przypominając sobie szczegóły narady. Obraz McGonagall stanął mu przed oczami.

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

— _Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę z zadania Malfoya i jak widzimy słusznie. Wierzył, że go nie wykona. Albus chciał drugiej szansy dla chłopaka i sam mu ją podarował — powiedziała dyrektorka, upijając małego łyczka z filiżanki herbaty._

_Pamiętał, jak go obserwowali. Żadne drgnięcie nadgarstka, dłuższe mrugnięcie powiek nie zostało niezauważone. Musiał prowadzić tę grę pozorów do samego końca. A gdy koniec już nastanie, będzie mógł zejść do swojego dormitorium, leżeć godzinami, wpatrując się w sufit i powtarzać sobie, że tak widocznie miało być._

— _Co jeśli Dumbledore się mylił? — pytanie czarnoskórego mężczyzny przebiło mętną ciszę — Co jeśli Malfoy przy najbliższej okazji zdradzi plany Zakonu?_

_Zgodne pomruki wypełniły pomieszczenie, po milczeniu nie zostawiając choćby śladu. Każdy z nich wydawał się mieć mu coś do zarzucenia._

_Uniósł wyżej brodę, to była tylko gra. Jak quidditch z latającym złotym zniczem, jak eksplodujący dureń, jak te rożne dziecięce zabawy, które zawsze chciał za wszelką cenę wygrywać. Tylko gra._

— _Będzie całkowicie tajnym członkiem Zakonu, odsuniętym od większości spraw — wyjaśnił zmęczonym głosem Lupin, przeczesując siwe pasma włosów. Było ich więcej, niż Draco pamiętał. — Dlatego zostało wybrane ścisłe grono, które wiedziałobyo jego uczestnictwie i umiało dochować tajemnicy. Nikt poza nami nie może się o tym dowiedzieć._

— _A gdyby tak kazać złożyć mu Przysięgę Wieczystą? — zaproponował Moody, trochę zanadto entuzjastycznie. Blizny szpecące jego oblicze zabłysły w świetle kominka, nadając mu wygląd jeszcze bardziej obłąkanego. — Przynajmniej mielibyśmy stuprocentową pewność._

— _To niemożliwe — zaprzeczyła Granger, skupiając na sobie uwagę zgromadzonych. Siedziała tak idealnie wyprostowana, przekonana o swojej racji.— Złożenie Przysięgi Wieczystej, która miałaby na celu działanie przeciw V… Voldemortowi, jest niemożliwe. Mroczny Znak jest już swego rodzaju przysięgą, więc złożenie jednej przysięgi przeciw drugiej nie dość, że byłoby całkowicie nieskuteczne to i ryzykowne. Mogłyby wejść w negatywną interakcję, na przykład pozbawiając przysięgającego jego magicznej mocy— rzetelnie wytłumaczyła, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę mądrości._

— _Trafne spostrzeżenie, Hermiono. — Różowawy pąs objął jej policzki na wypowiedzianą przez Lupina pochwałę. Wyciągając szyję, wydawała się pęcznieć z dumy. Tak, to było to - sęk niechęci Dracona. Jej naiwne przekonanie, że wyuczając się wszystkich książek świata będzie traktowana na równi z innymi, czystokrwistymi. Pomyłka. Wielka, przygniatająca pomyłka. Takie jak ona ginęły pierwsze. — Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać?_

— _Tak, w sumie to tak.— Poruszyła się na krześle._

— _No więc słuchamy._

_Zakładając za ucho niesfornego, lśniącego loka, zaczęła mówić._

— _Istnieją inne sposoby na dozgonne milczenie. Co prawda Przysięga Wieczysta jest powszechnie uważana za tą najskuteczniejszą, ale występują też różnego rodzaju rytuały. Jeden z nich, wykonywany w pierwszej kwadrze księżyca, dosłownie mówiąc, wiąże język przysięgającemu, uniemożliwiając mu powiedzenie choćby słowa na zaprzysiężony temat. Jest to…_

— _Rytuał Milczenia — dokończył cicho Draco, czując obejmującą ciało falę chłodu. Potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się sucho. — Dzięki, że mnie pytacie. W końcu od czego mam drugie wolne ramię…_

— _Malfoy — warknął Potter, przyszpilając go spojrzeniem._

_To jedno słowo wystarczyło do sprowadzenia go na ziemię; uświadomiło, że czy mu się to podobało, czy nie - przystając na ich warunki, nie miał nic do gadania. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. To wywoływało gniew i duszącą bezsilność. Ale jego matka zniknęła. Robił to dla niej, musiał o tym pamiętać._

— _Nie ważne — mruknął, podnosząc wzrok na twarze zebranych. — Kiedy?_

— _Za cztery dni — odparł Lupin._

_~o~  
><em>

* * *

><p>Te cztery dni minęły błyskawicznie. Zanim zdążył się obejrzeć stał na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej parę minut przed czasem, usiłując nie szczękać zębami z zimna, wchłaniającego się pod warstwy ubrań. To była chłodna, już październikowa noc. Połowa księżyca jaśniała na czarnym niebie pomiędzy tysiącem migoczących gwiazd. Północ nadeszła nieproszenie szybko, a odliczane godziny zmyły się w jednolitą całość, przyprowadzając go tutaj. Zaciskając palce na murku otaczającym wieżę, odpychał od siebie myśl, co o tym wszystkim sądziłby ojciec. Gdyby tylko widział, co jego syn zamierzał (naprawdę zamierzał<em>?)<em> zrobić.

Draco usłyszał za sobą kroki, ale nie odwrócił się nawet na milimetr, dalej uparcie wpatrując w ciemne okna chaty olbrzyma. Zwykle to one stanowiły jedyny jasny punkt w otaczających błonia ciemnościach.

— O, Draco, już jesteś. _—_ Zauważył Lupin z tym samym przygnębiającym zmęczeniem, co zawsze. Blondyn kątem oka spostrzegł drugą parę spracowanych rąk, opierających się o murek. Stał tuż obok. _—_ Zaraz powinna zjawić się reszta i rozpoczniemy.

W odpowiedzi kiwnął jedynie głową, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć tę nikomu niepotrzebną rozmowę. To, że zgodził się przyjąć idiotyczny rytuał to jedno, ale zupełnie czym innym byłyby pogadanki z tymi szlamami i wilkołakami. _— _ Gdybyś miał jakieś pytania odnośnie rytuału…

— Zapewne pan podczas pełni miał się do kogo z nimi zwracać _— _ przerwał mu sucho, mając coraz bardziej dość tej szopki.

Z wyzwaniem w oczach spojrzał na zaniedbanego mężczyznę stojącego tuż obok. I mimo tego, że Lupin drgnął, nie odwrócił wzroku, a co więcej, lekki uśmiech zagrał mu na wargach.

— Jak już przeżyjesz trochę lat, to będziesz wiedział, że ta butność na nic się nie zdaje _— _stwierdził spokojnie mężczyzna, bez cienia zaczepności, a pomimo to dłonie Dracona zacisnęły się mocniej.

_Niech się zacznie, _pomyślał tłumiąc złość, strach i uczucie zawodu samym sobą. _Na dobre._

W drzwiach prowadzących na wieżę po kolei pojawiały się zarysy postaci, które zapamiętał ze spotkania Zakonu: czarnoskóry Kingsley, szpetny Moody magicznym okiem omiatający otoczenie, McGonagall z ustami zaciśniętymi w cienką linię i spowita w purpurowe szaty, Tonks i na samym końcu Granger trzymająca jakąś grubą księgę, a tuż za nią Potter i Weasley.

Oderwał wzrok od jego sylwetki marząc o tym, aby ta noc, ta wieża, ci ludzie sycący się jego upokorzeniem, żeby to wszystko okazało się koszmarem. Wytworem chorej wyobraźni.

— To jak? Gotowy na rytualik? _— _Tonks klasnęła z zadowoleniem w dłonie, szczerząc zęby i najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robiąc z jego miny.

Świat się kończył. Nie było na to innego wyjaśnienia. Żaden chwilowy, mający szybko minąć kataklizm nie pozwoliłby mu stanąć tu, wśród tych… ścierw. Tylko to oni, właśnie te ścierwa, trzymały asa w rękawie i nagła rezygnacja prowadziłaby już tylko w dół. Niżej i niżej, nieodwracalnie go pogrążając.

Poczuł, jak pomarszczona ręka McGonagall zaciska się na jego ramieniu.

— Potrzebujesz chwili na przygotowanie? _—_ zapytała cicho, jakby obawiając się, że usłyszy to ktoś poza nim.

Strzepnął jej dłoń, nie siląc się na uprzejmość.

— Nie. Chcę jak najszybciej zacząć – stanowczo odpowiedział, lekko drżąc. Z nieugiętą determinacją powiedział sobie, że to od zimna. Nie ze strachu. _Z zimna._

— W takim razie zaczynajmy. Kingsley, zajmij się okręgami, Panna Granger - wpisaniem runów… Remusie, ty rzucisz zaklęcie. – Zatrzymała wzrok na wspomnianym mężczyźnie, który potwierdził polecenie skinieniem głowy. _—_ A pan Malfoy, niech się rozbierze…

— Rozbierze? _—_ krzyknął Draco, zaczynając zastanawiać się, czy to nie jakiś podły żart.

— …do połowy – dokończyła cierpliwie dyrektorka, unosząc sugestywnie brwi.

Świetnie. Wręcz wspaniale. Tylko tego brakowało do kompletnego obrazu szczęścia.

Bardzo, bardzo powoli sięgnął do rozpięcia płaszcza, robiąc to na tyle ostentacyjnie, by nikomu nie uszło uwadze, co o tym myślał.

— Nie było mowy o striptizie _—_ prychnął pod nosem, rozsuwając zamek do końca i nagle zmieniając zdanie. Nie chciał już, żeby na niego patrzyli. _—_ Możecie się czymś zająć? Nie zasługujecie, żeby oglądać od tak takie widoki.

— Malfoy, mógłbyś się przymknąć i choć raz postarać się nikogo nie denerwować? _— _niskawy głos Pottera dobiegł go gdzieś z zacienionej przestrzeni przed sobą.

Draco nie mógł go zobaczyć, ale świadomość tego, że on widział jego… Z impetem ściągnął płaszcz.

— Nie bądź taki niecierpliwy, Potter. Ja wiem, że jedyne okazje, jakie masz do pooglądania kogoś nago, to tylko takie, ale…

— Chłopcy! _—_ zawołała z oburzeniem McGonagall, odrywając spojrzenie od Kinglsey'a, wyczarowującego trzy, umieszczone w sobie okręgi.

Gryfon zamarł z ręka zaciśnięta na różdżce, a blondyn sięgnął do pierwszego guzika koszuli. Własne palce nigdy wcześniej nie wydały mu się tak powolne i ślamazarne, przynajmniej do trzeciego guzika. Potem było coraz lepiej i z każdym następnym, mógł udawać, że nie czuł kompletnie niczego. Koszula zsunęła się z ramion, upadając lekko na posadzkę. Zimny wiatr natychmiast owiewając ciało, przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę. Tak naprawdę jego ciało nie było ładne – chude, blade, naznaczone bliznami po Sectusemprze.

Gdyby ktoś przed rokiem powiedział mu, że będzie pomagał "Bandzie Światłości", wyśmiałby go i na dzień dobry potratował jakąś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemną klątwą, każąc odwołać obelgę. Tylko, że to teraz nie było głupim żartem, docinkiem, ani niczym takim. To była rzeczywistość.

Spojrzał na trzy okręgi, oddzielone od siebie w idealnych proporcjach. Utworzono je na samym środku wieży, gdzie srebrzysta łuna księżyca padała na najmniejsze koło, uwydatniając je. Granger stojąc poza granicą tego największego, rysowała różdżką skomplikowane kształty na obrzeżach kół. Rozpoznał w nich starożytne runy.

— Już czas _— _oznajmił Lupin, spoglądając na bezchmurne niebo. _—_ Draco, wejdź do okręgu.

Nie chciał tego robić. Naprawdę nie chciał. Wszystko w nim wrzało, sprzeciwiając się temu. To było niczym ostatni krok pieczętujący to, kim miał się stać. Czarną owcą w stadzie. Zdrajcą.

Przypomniał sobie ojca wychowującego go w pogardzie dla ludzi, których teraz miał poprzeć. I swoją matkę niemal błagającą go, żeby nie przyjmował znaku.

Stanął w samym środku otoczony runami z czterech stron. Każda widniała naprzeciw drugiej, znacząc co innego. Nie wiedział co… nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć.

— Rytuały mają to do siebie, że znaczącą rolę gra poświęcenie. _—_ W rękach przemawiającego mężczyzny pojawił się niewielki, srebrny sztylet, lśniący w nocnej poświacie. _— _ Krew również. Tworzy to swego rodzaju więź, która umacnia przysięgę, uniemożliwiając wycofanie się.

Dracon wziął nóż, czując pod palcami gładkość ostrza. Jeżeli to zrobi - nie będzie miał możliwości odwrotu. To była jedna z tych rzeczy nieodwołalnych, których konsekwencje ponosi się przez wiele, wiele lat, a czasem i do samego końca.

Czuł na sobie ich wzrok pełen niedowierzania i ponurej przewrotności. Magia płynęła zewsząd, nim cokolwiek się zaczęło. Była zamknięta w klindze drżącej w smukłej dłoni, wisiała w powietrzu, niosąc dożywotnią obietnicę, świszczała, trzepotała... _Nadchodziła_.

Niektórzy czarodzieje uważali, że magię się po prostu _ma_. Mylili się. Zawsze chciała coś w zamian. Moc wirowała wokół niego, nie kolorowa i jaskrawa, lecz ciemna i gęsta, mającą w sobie coś niepokojącego.

Wyciągając przed siebie rękę na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni wykonał płytkie cięcie. Czerwona, czysta krew splamiła skórę.

Zdradziecki głos u spodu czaszki krzyczał: _Zdrajca, zdrajca, zdrajca!_

Kinglsey podsunął złoty kielich, do którego spłynęło parę kropli. Ślizgon wiedząc, że to nie wystarcza, naciął odrobinę głębiej. Wąski, karmazynowy strużek napełnił dno naczynia. Zraniona ręka drgnęła, ale natychmiast się opanował. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na jakąkolwiek oznakę słabości, a już na pewno nie przy nich.

— _Degaz, Mannaz —_ powiedział Lupin, a czarnoskóry mężczyzna przechylił kielich, aż po kropli spłynęło do dwóch pierwszych runów _—_ _Raidho, Nuthiz, Jera._ _—_ Po wypowiedzeniu ostatniej nazwy, trzy umieszczone w sobie okręgi rozbłysły złotym światłem, rażąc zebranych.

Niespodziewanie niebo przestało być przejrzyste i pokryło się ciemnogranatowymi chmurami, zasłaniającymi gwiazdy. Wiatr rozwiewał włosy chłodząc odsłoniętą skórę, jego wycie zakłócało nocną ciszę. Usłyszał grzmot, a z oddali zaszeleściły gałęzie lasu. Moc nadciągała, groźna i zachłanna, wypełniała szczeliny kamienia, tkanki; wszystko to, czego mogła sięgnąć. Już było za późno. Nawet gdyby chciał zawrócić, to pogrzebał drogę powrotną.

Cienkie, wyczarowane linki oplotły go, jakby chcąc powstrzymać przed możliwą ucieczką. Chcieli się bawić, tak? Pragnęli poczuć, jak to jest mieć choć przez chwilę władzę nad którymś z Malfoyów? Wykrzywił się drwiąco.

Lupin wycelował różdżką w blondyna, szepcząc pod nosem formuły niedosłyszalnych zaklęć. Czas zwolnił. Srebrzysta, niewielka kula wyłaniająca się z końca różdżki leciała ku niemu. W rzeczywistości nie mogło to trwać dłużej niż dwie sekundy. Jemu zdawało się, że trwa całą wieczność, nim w końcu wchłonęła się w gardło.

Nie było tak, jak sobie wyobrażał. Niewidzialne więzy zaciskające się wewnątrz krtani zatamowały przełyk; magia nie istniała już tylko na zewnątrz – była w nim, w środku, wyczuwał ją w ślinie, w krwi krążącej w żyłach i tętnicach. Płynęła w nich po całym ciele, aż sięgnęła mrocznego znaku. Z ust wyrwał mu się niekontrolowany krzyk, a kolana ugięły się pod nim. Uderzając o kamienną posadzkę, czuł rozrywający ból. O to właśnie chodziło, czyż nie? Im mniej chciał się poddać, tym bardziej miało boleć. Zagryzł wargi, a usta wypełnił metaliczny smak krwi. Ciało rzucało się spazmatycznie poza jego kontrolą, a utrzymanie oczu otwartych, sprawiało coraz większą trudność. Stracił ostrość widzenia, a pod powiekami wirowały czerwone plamy, większe i większe, aż prawie przysłoniły cały obraz. Nie był już silny i pewny, lecz żałośnie słaby, zaskakująco śmiertelny. I jeżeli to miało być karą… to nie, nie czuł skruchy. Wypełniało go najczystsze obrzydzenie – do nich stojących nieruchomo, do siebie klęczącego i duszącego jęk. Lewe ramię na zmianę paliło i pulsowało, a napuchnięte naczynia krwionośne prześwitywały przez cienką skórę. To było gorsze niż wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył i co zdawało się być wtedy nie do przetrwania. Czuł jakby miażdżono mu kości, niemal słyszał ich chrupnięcia. Mógłby odgryźć sobie rękę, gdyby tylko to coś dało… Gdyby umorzyło ból…

Myśli traciły na wartości, stawały się nielogiczne i nieskładne, pozbawione sensu. Błądziły gdzieś pomiędzy smakiem czekolady, zapachem domu i lepkością zaschłej na ścianach krwi. Sylwetki zebranych na wieży ludzi rozmywały się w srebrzyste kleksy. Były jak zjawy stojące na progu rzeczywistości, niedotykalne a jednocześnie przerażająco widoczne. Nim kompletnie stracił siły i osunął się bezwładnie z kolan na plecy, dojrzał obserwujące go zielone tęczówki. Trochę nieprzytomnie odwrócił twarz, niewidzącymi oczami wpatrując się w czarne niebo nad głową. Nie widniała na nim ani jedna gwiazda, chmury też zdawały się rozpłynąć. Tylko ta bezgraniczna czerń osuwającą się w dół, coraz niżej. W płucach brakowało mu tlenu.

Czyjeś ręce chwyciły go, unosząc ku górze, a nozdrza wypełnił smród szlam. Słyszał głosy, podniesione i niezrozumiałe, łączące się w jeden chaotyczny bełkot. A potem na ich tle usłyszał wyraźne pytanie, nie płynące z zewnątrz, lecz z środka czaszki.

_Kim jesteś?_

Ból wstrząsnął ciałem, wykrzywiając kończyny i wyrywając z gardła krótki, urwany krzyk. Ręce na ramionach go puściły. Echo pytania wciąż i nadal brzęczało w uszach.

_Kim jesteś?_

Rozciągnięta nad nim czarna otchłań zdawała się chcieć go pochłonąć. Magia wibrowała w powietrzu, którym nie potrafił dłużej oddychać, krztusząc się nim, aż ślina skapnęła z brody. Chciał ją zetrzeć, ale pulsujące bólem ręce odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

_Kim jesteś?_

_Jestem Malfoyem, _nie był pewien czy wypowiedział to na głos, czy tylko w własnej wyobraźni.

Kręgi wokół zaświeciły mocniej.

_Malfoyem? Tym dumnym, arystokratycznym, o nieskazitelnie czystej krwi?_

Nie umiał stwierdzić czy mówiła to kobieta, czy mężczyzna, czy to w ogóle się działo, a może już zwyczajnie nie żył. Ale był pewien, że słyszał to wyraźniej niż wszystko inne, prawdziwiej niż bicie swojego serca.

_Tak. Właśnie tym._

Odpowiedział mu upiorny, zimny śmiech, zadziwiająco podobny do jego własnego. Znak na ramieniu niemal wypalał skórę, z ust wydobywając nieustający jęk. W żyłach nie płynęła krew lecz igły.

_Więc gdzie podziała się ta duma? Arogancja? Żaden prawdziwy Malfoy nie tarzałby się wśród szlam we własnej krwi. Żaden prawdziwy Malfoy nie przelewałby jej ot tak, _podpuszczał głos, każdą zgłoską potęgując niewyobrażalny ból jakby, jedno z drugim było nieodłącznie powiązane.

_Jestem Malfoyem. I mam cel._

Jak zza zasłony ponownie poczuł ręce, zaskakująco ludzkie i _żywe._

— Co się dzieje? Dlaczego on majaczy?

— Do diabła, niech nikt nie pozwoli mu zasłabnąć, słyszycie?

— Remusie, jeśli chłopakowicoś się stanie…

Krzyki oddalały się, cichły, aż w końcu nie pozostało po nich nic. Oczy obróciły się wgłąb czaszki. Ogarnęła go martwa cisza i czerń.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział V**

— Nadal jest nieprzytomny _— _oznajmiła madam Pomfrey, kiedy Harry odwiedził skrzydło szpitalne.

Tak naprawdę usłyszenie innych - niż to - informacji byłoby sporym zaskoczeniem. Od trzech dni diagnoza Malfoya brzmiała niezmiennie i kiedy Harry przychodził upewnić się czy jego stan nie uległ poprawie, zawsze zastawał go nieprzytomnego. Włosy chłopaka sterczały w dziwnym, zupełnie mu niepasującym nieładzie, tak innym od ulizanej perfekcji, którą zawsze miał na głowie, a jego pierś unosiła się w miarowym oddechu. W gruncie rzeczy Malfoy bez tego swojego cynicznego uśmieszku i morderczych spojrzeń wyglądał całkiem przyjaźnie.

_Na tyle przyjaźnie, na ile może wyglądać uśpiona bestia,_ pomyślał Potter.

Nie przyznał się przyjaciołom, że raz dziennie do niego zaglądał. Nie miał ochoty, by to komentowali, poza tym - nie zrozumieliby. Sam Harry nie do końca rozumiał, ale w jakiś sposób czuł się za to odpowiedzialny. Oczywiście Malfoy z własnej woli zgodził się na rytuał, ale na pewno nie przewidywał, że może skończyć się to śpiączką lub, nie daj Merlinie, czymś znacznie gorszym.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju wspólnego, wystarczył rzut oka, żeby zauważył, że coś jest nie w porządku. Uczniowie sprawiali wrażenie nienaturalnie pobudzonych i Harry szybko odnalazł Hermionę z Ronem.

— Słyszałeś, co się stało? _— _zapytał przyjaciel, przesuwając się w bok, żeby zrobić mu miejsce.

Harry potrząsnął głową, siadając obok.

— Jęcząca Marta _zastygła — _powiedziała Hermiona.

— _Co _zrobiła? _— _spytał Harry niepewien czy dobrze usłyszał.

— Jest jak sparaliżowana.

Poczuł, jak jego żołądek zamienia się w ciężki kamień. To nasuwało aż za jasne skojarzenia.

— To znaczy… ktoś ją spetryfikował?

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, wyglądając na zmartwioną. Zapewne jej myśli krążyły wokół tego samego, co jego własne.

— Niewiadomo. Dopiero przed chwilą ją znaleźli…

— Cóż, to przynajmniej wyklucza jedną rzecz. _— _Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego bez zrozumienia. —Malfoy tego nie zrobił.

Ron jęknął, a przyjaciółka zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

— Stary, znowu zaczynasz…

— Nie, tylko stwierdzam oczywiste fakty — wtrącił, zadowolony, że temu nie mogli przeczyć. Nie ważne, jak bardzo by chcieli powiązać Ślizgona z tą sprawą, sytuacja przedstawiała się jasno – czy im się to podobało, czy też nie, od trzech dni leżał nieprzytomny.

— Wcale tak nie pomyślałam — zaperzyła się dziewczyna. — Tak samo, jak nigdy nie powiedziałam, że to Malfoy wyrył na ręce Milcenty ten ohydny napis… Ale ktokolwiek za tym stoi — podniosła głos, zauważając, jak Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś wtrącić — jedno jest pewne. Dzieje się coś złego.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia atmosfera w szkole była nieco napięta. Wszyscy uczniowie zdawali się zmartwieni, jakby sądzili, że po kanałach Hogwartu ponownie przemieszcza się bazyliszek. Harry choć nie chciał, to i tak dostrzegał wbite w niego spojrzenia. Spojrzenia łaknące pocieszenia, uspokojenia, pełne nadziei, jakby i tym razem mógł ich uratować. Chciałby. Naprawdę. Ale wiedział tyle samo, co i oni.<p>

_Poza tym_, przypominał sobie, _może to nic nie znaczy. Może te dwie sprawy wcale nie są ze sobą powiązane. _

Jakakolwiek była prawda - nie znał jej.

Nie potrafiąc odpędzić od siebie tych ponurych myśli, ponownie odwiedził skrzydło szpitalne. Nigdzie nie dostrzegał Pomfrey, a Malfoy zajmujący łóżko na samym końcu był jedynym pacjentem. Twarz miał odwróconą w przeciwnym kierunku, więc ocenienie, czy nadal się nie wybudził, sprawiało problem, ale nadzieja na to była raczej marna.

_Nic tu po mnie_, stwierdził Harry jeszcze bardziej ponury. Odwrócił się, aby wyjść.

— Nie śpię.

Niemal podskoczył na dźwięk _tego_ głosu. Ponownie się obrócił, czując, jak jego serce podjeżdza do gardła. Cóż, to dobrze, że się wybudził, ale… Teraz doszedł do wniosku, że jednak wolałby go zastać kolejny raz nieprzytomnego. Przynajmniej nie musiałby się tłumaczyć, co tutaj robi.

Malfoy usiadł, opierając się plecami o poduszki, a chłodne spojrzenie wbił w Harry'ego. Światło padające od wysokich okien tańczyło na jego włosach i kołdrze.

— Czemu zawdzięczam tę niewątpliwą przyjemność? — spytał drwiąco.

Widocznie wszystko było z nim w porządku, skoro miał wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby z niego kpić. Prawdopodobnie cieszenie się z tego, było trochę dziwne. Może nawet więcej niż trochę.

— Chciałem zobaczyć, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku — oznajmił, szybko dodając, zanim kolejny raz by z niego zadrwił : — Kiedy się obudziłeś?

— Jakąś godzinę temu. — Faktycznie, sprawiał wrażenie nieco zaspanego. Zmarszczył brwi. — Ile spałem?

— Trzy dni. — Oczy Malfoya rozwarły się szeroko. — Więc… Jak się czujesz?

— Jakbym ostatecznie i dożywotnie przeszedł na stronę wroga. Jednym słowem - zajebiście.

— Nie musisz być taki ironiczny — burknął, będąc trochę zawiedziony jego bojową postawą. Liczył… Na co? Że od tej pory będą rozmawiać normalnie? Dobre sobie.

— Oj, naprawdę? — prychnął, uśmiechając się cynicznie. — Często odwiedzasz swoich wrogów w szpitalu, Potter? Kiedy walczysz z Czarnym Panem, upewniasz się, że nie zraniłeś go zbyt mocno?

Rozczarowanie zaczęło przemieniać się w złość. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie kłócił się z tym dupkiem, ale Malfoy był taki… taki cholernie niemożliwy.

— Uważaj, Malfoy — warknął ostrzegawczo. — Bo zdaję mi się, że zgodziłeś się zawiesić broń.

Ślizgon uniósł się jeszcze trochę i Harry zastanowił się mgliście, czy czasem nie zamierza wstać i mu przyłożyć. Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

— Tak, zawiesić broń. A wiesz, co to oznacza? Bo na pewno nie odwiedzanie mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym, nie zaczepianie mnie na korytarzu i mówienie cholernego „cześć", nie śledzenie mnie! — krzyknął, oddychając płytko. Harry zamarł, zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział go równie wytrąconego z równowagi. — A teraz, skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie, co to oznacza, bądź tak miły i spieprzaj. Jestem naćpany jakimś gównem i nie panuję nad tym, co mówię.

— Malfoy, posłuchaj…

— Wynoś się.

— Malfoy, do cholery!

Ślizgon uniósł się jeszcze trochę, tak, że teraz opierał się na całkiem wyprostowanych rękach i spojrzał na Harry'ego wyraźnie wzburzony.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz, Potter? Tak naprawdę? Szukasz przyjaciół? Bo jeśli tak, to w złym miejscu. Podejrzewam, że zejście się dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół musi być raczej przykre, kiedy zamiast spędzać z tobą czas, obmacują się po kątach, ale…

— Ron z Hermioną nie są razem — wtrącił, dodając kwaśno w myślach: _jeszcze_.

Malfoy nagle uśmiechnął się, a chwilowy napad złości zdawał się go opuścić. Opadł w poduszki.

— Wybacz, w takim razie. Sądziłem, że gdy Gryfoni wylizują komuś migdałki, oznacza to związek, ale co ja mogę o was wiedzieć. Nie podejrzewałem Gryfonów o taką otwartość seksualną.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami, więc zamknął je szybko.

— Oni… Kiedy…?

— Cztery dni temu, koło schowka na miotły na parterze. Właśnie wracałem z treningu — oznajmił, wyglądając na zadowolonego. Harry nigdy nie podejrzewał, że Malfoy może być typem plotkarza. Widocznie za dużo przebywał z Parkinson. _Nie ma z kim innym przebywać_, przypomniał sobie. — Swoją drogą, Weasley w sytuacji intymnej… Ohyda. Będę miał uraz do końca życia. — Ponownie usiadł i napił się wody ze szklanki stojącej na stoliku. Kiedy przestał, dodał lekko: — A teraz, jak już sobie pogawędziliśmy, wyjdź.

— Zamknij się i posłuchaj — warknął, tracąc cierpliwość. — Wydawało mi się, że chciałeś, żebym ci pomógł. — Malfoy wymownie milczał. — Nie muszę tego robić, wisi mi to, więc jeśli naprawdę ci zależy, to choć przez chwilę przestań zachowywać się jak skończony dupek.

Ślizgon skrzyżował ręce i wydął wargi, przez co wyglądał jak niezadowolone dziecko.

— Więc — zaczął sztucznie przyjaznym głosem — powiedziałeś im?

— Tak. Ostatnio — odparł spokojniej. — Ale nie o to mi chodzi, tylko… Miałem sen. Właściwie koszmar. — Blondyn nagle pozieleniał na całej twarzy. — Malfoy, wszystko okej?

— Tak, mów… Mów dalej.

— Wydaje mi się, że to była twoja matka — wyznał, przypominając sobie szczegóły. Wciąż miał przed oczami powykręcane bólem ciało i dzwoniące w uszach wrzaski. — To była kobieta… jasnowłosa; śmierciożercy ją torturowali. Ona… — W tym momencie Malfoy obrócił się na bok i zwymiotował. Harry przez chwilę gapił się na niego w szoku. — Jezu, Malfoy. — Krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia podał mu stojąca dwa lóżka dalej miskę. Chłopak chwycił ją i zwymiotował po raz kolejny. Włosy weszły mu do oczu. — Mam wezwać Pomfrey?

Ślizgon pokręcił słabo głową i kiedy w jego żołądku nie zostało już nic, opadł na łóżko.

— Którzy śmierciożercy? — spytał ochrypłym głosem.

— Bellatriks i chyba Avery; reszty nie rozpoznałem.

— Gdzie to było?

— Nie wiem.

— Aurora to z ciebie nie będzie — stwierdził kwaśno.

Harry właśnie przygotowywał się do jakiejś ciętej riposty, ale zauważył, że Malfoy przymknął oczy, wyglądając na zmęczonego i schorowanego. Co ten rytuał mu zrobił? Miał nadzieję, że to tylko skutki uboczne, które szybko miną.

— Pójdę już. Um… Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował…

— To przyjedziesz na białym koniu potrzymać mi miskę, kiedy rzygam? Twoja heroiczność nie ma granic, Potter. Po prostu spadaj.

Co miał powiedzieć na pożegnanie? „Trzymaj się"? „Na razie?" Nie wiedział, więc nie powiedział niczego.

* * *

><p>Z wszystkiego, co Malfoy powiedział tego dnia, najbardziej wytrąciła go z równowagi informacja o Ronie i Hermionie. Dlaczego był zaskoczony? Nie powinien. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że na coś się między nimi zanosi. Gryfoni nawet zakładali się, kiedy ta dwójka się zejdzie… A jednak Harry nie mógł ulec wrażeniu, że to i tak stało się za szybko. Chciałby mieć więcej czasu, żeby się na to przygotować… Choć tak szczerze: czy czas coś by zmienił? Chodzili ze sobą. Koniec i kropka. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego do zrobienia, niż to po prostu zaakceptować.<p>

Przez cały dzień zbierał się w sobie, żeby zapytać o to któreś z nich, aż w końcu, późnym wieczorem, kiedy przebierali się do snu, zdobył się na zadanie pytania.

— Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? O tobie i Hermionie?

Ron zastygł w połowie ściągania podkoszulka. Kiedy się z niego wyłonił, jego twarz była równie czerwona jak i włosy.

— Chciałem, ale…

— Ale? — _Nie bądź zły_, upominał się, _nie masz do tego powodu._

— No nie wiem. Hermiona powiedziała, że powinnyśmy poczekać na dobry moment. Baliśmy się twojej reakcji.

— Mojej reakcji? — powtórzył, uświadamiając sobie, że zabrzmiał nieco agresywnie. Wypuścił powietrze przez nos. — Spodziewałem się tego już od zeszłego roku, więc na serio nie jest to dla mnie żadnym zaskoczeniem. Niby co miałbym zrobić? — Przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie unikając patrzenia mu w oczy. — Zabronić wam? Nie bądź głupi.

— Możesz się poczuć trochę pominięty… — zauważył Ron, i jak Harry zgadywał, te słowa również należały do Hermiony.

— Nie czuję się — zapewnił, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą, ale nie chciał stać im na przeszkodzie. Zasługiwali na coś więcej.

— Więc… Nie masz nic przeciwko?

— Nic a nic.

_Kłamca_, szepnął zdradziecki głosik w jego głowie, ale zignorował go.

Ron w końcu popatrzył na niego i zmarszczył brwi.

— Skąd w ogóle wiesz?

Och… Tak, tego nie przemyślał. Przecież nie powie mu, że od Malfoya, bo na samą wiadomość, że w ogóle potrafi porozmawiać z nim w miarę normalnie, Ron odeśle go do Munga.

— Od… Wiesz, ee, wszyscy gadają — skłamał, a brwi przyjaciela podskoczyły.

— Wszyscy?

— No… Już od dawna obstawiali, że się zejdziecie więc nikogo to nie zaskoczyło.

Ron wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią. Czując ulgę, Harry wskoczył do łóżka, a po chwili przyjaciel poszedł w jego ślady.

— Stary, ona jest niesamowita — westchnął po chwili z rozmarzeniem. — To znaczy nadal się kłócimy, ale wiesz…

— Nie?

— Ja… Chyba się zakochałem — wyznał tak cicho, że Harry ledwie to usłyszał.

Poczuł jakby dostał z pięści w brzuch.

— To… To wspaniale, Ron — wykrztusił, mając nadzieje, że nie brzmiał na tak zszokowanego, jak był.

Zakochany… Nie sądził, żeby znał znaczenie tego słowo. Jasne, wiedział co oznacza, ale nigdy tego nie czuł. Nie naprawdę. Ani do Ginny, ani do Cho… Owszem był podekscytowany w ich pobliżu, plątał mu się język i pragnął być bliżej nich ale… To było za mało. Coś jak chwilowe zauroczenie, które minęło. Myślał, że będzie tęsknił za Ginny, że patrzenie na nią i nie bycie razem, sprawi mu ból, a tymczasem… Nie czuł prawie niczego. Co najwyżej trochę zażenowania z niewiedzy, jak się teraz zachowywać.

Wyglądało na to, że z jego przyjaciółmi to coś znaczenie poważniejszego. Kim by był, żeby im tego bronić? Żeby mieć żal? Nie robili nic złego. W końcu nie ma się wpływu na to, kogo się kocha, prawda? Nie żeby coś o tym wiedział, ale… Po prostu musi się przyzwyczaić. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Ron nie będzie się tak publicznie obcałowywał z Hermioną, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku z Lavender. Wtedy Harry faktycznie musiałby poszukać nowych przyjaciół.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszał chrapanie Rona i równe oddechy reszty kolegów. Zasunął zasłony, owinął się szczelniej kołdrą i spróbował zasnąć. Nie spał za wiele tej nocy.

* * *

><p>Draco ze skrzydła szpitalnego wyszedł następnego poranka. Właściwe czuł się całkiem dobrze, na pewno nie jakby wyjęto mu z życia trzy dni i był bliski śmierci. Co prawda Pomfrey zabroniła mu jakiegokolwiek wysiłku fizycznego, ale on i tak nie posłuchał. Po lekcjach poszedł prosto na trening; wystarczająco darował sobie grę w zeszłym roku, a to, że nadal chcieli go w drużynie - przy reputacji - którą zyskał, wypadało uznać za cud. Latanie od dziecka sprawiało mu przyjemność, zostawiało problemy na lądzie, daleko pod nim. Gdy tylko jego stopy odrywały się od twardego gruntu, czuł się <em>wolny<em>. Wysoko nad ziemią nie miało znaczenia jego nazwisko ani porażka, nie liczyła się zdrada, istniało tylko to – powietrze trzepoczące w ubraniach, trzonek miotły reagujący na najmniejszy ruch i precyzja wykonywanych manewrów. Miotła była częścią jego, a on był częścią miotły. Ten dzień był wprost idealny na latanie. Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, jednak nie oślepiając, w dodatku temperatura nie dokuczała, wręcz przeciwnie. Krążył wokół boiska, kątem oka obserwując resztę zawodników. W tym roku zmieniła się większość drużyny, ponieważ trzech uczniów skończyło już naukę; Crabbe z Goylem odeszli na własne życzenie, a na ich miejsce wskoczył Blaise z Milicentą (doprawdy, Draco nie wyobrażał sobie, że miotła będzie w stanie unieść to cielsko, ale cóż, magia nie ma granic, jak mawiał ojciec). Ze starych zawodników został tylko on, Harper i Vaisey. I, jak można było się spodziewać, ze względu na zeszły rok - nie został kapitanem drużyny. Treningi miały w sumie tylko jedną, znaczącą wadę – latając wysoko w powietrzu stawał się wyjątkowo łatwym celem. A żadną tajemnicą nie było, że co najmniej trzy czwarte Ślizgonów chętnie widziałoby go „lekko" poturbowanego. Oczywiście mieli na tyle rozumu w głowach, by nie uszkodzić go tak poważnie, by nie mógł grać. W Slytherinie nie było nikogo, kto nadawałby się na jego zastępstwo, co i tak nie przeszkadzało im sfaulować go raz czy dwa. Quidditch, podobnie jak życie wśród Ślizgonów, stało się walką o przetrwanie. Więc Draco zaciskał zęby i _grał_, bynajmniej nie tylko na boisku.

Trening przebiegł tak, jak zazwyczaj – wypatrywał i łapał znicz starając się przy tym nie oberwać w głowę. Kiedy kolejny raz tłuczek przeleciał niebezpiecznie blisko jego ramienia, po prostu nie wytrzymał. Podleciał do Pritcharda, wyrwał mu z ręki pałkę i uderzył go dwa razy w plecy. Mocno.

— Co ty, kurwa…

— Jeszcze raz — Draco wycedził przez zęby. — Jeszcze raz wyceluj tym pieprzonym kaflem w moją stronę, a przysięgam, że wsadzę ci tę pałę w dupę.

— Draco! — wrzasnęła Milcenta, podlatując do nich i usiłując go odciągnąć. — Co ty wyprawiasz?

— Przypadkowy faul — stwierdził, wciskając mu w ręce pałkę i odlatując.

Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to właśnie ona napuściła na niego Pritcharda. Chyba nadal sądziła, że to naprawdę on oszpecił jej rękę. Głupia idiotka.

Pół godziny później, kiedy trening dobiegł końca, zeszli z boiska, udając się do szatni. Nie czekając na nikogo, poszedł prosto pod prysznic, wiedząc, że zanim tu dotrą, jeszcze trochę czasu minie. Zdejmując z siebie ubranie i odkręcając wodę, słyszał dobiegające z drugiego pomieszczenia rozmowy. Niski baryton Blaise'a mieszał się z głosami innych zawodników. Ciało Dracona nadal było napięte niczym struna, nerwy towarzyszące dzisiejszemu treningowi nie opuściły go. Przymknął oczy, oblewając sobie twarz gorącym strumieniem. Napięcie spływało z niego wraz z wodą do czasu, aż drzwi zaskrzypiały, a do środka weszła reszta kolegów.

— Mamy szanse na wygraną — oznajmił Vaisey. — Weasley nadal jest obrońcą, więc to żadna sztuka.

— To samo mówiliście rok temu — przypomniał Blaise, niespiesznie ściągając strój. — Poza tym, póki Potter jest szukającym, szanse zawsze są marne.

Draco nie chciał patrzeć, nie powinien, a jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Jego podbrzusze przeszył gwałtowny skurcz. Zacisnął powieki, usiłując odgrodzić się od rzeczywistości, ale obraz ciała Blaise'a wciąż tam był - ostry i rażący, niczym wyryty w kamieniu. Ciemna skóra opinająca mięśnie, które poruszały się przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu; woda ściekająca po szerokich plecach, nadając ciału lśnienia; ścieżka czarnych włosów biegnąca od pępka w dół… Zagryzł wargę, czując, jak jego oddech robi się płytki. Odwrócił się do nich tyłem, aby nie zauważyli, co się z nim działo. Pragnął przycisnąć dłonie do tego ciała, zbadać jego krzywizny i wklęsłości, zlizać krople za uchem, a potem wbić w kark zęby… I to nie było obce pragnienie. Czuł to co najmniej od trzech lat, jeśli nie dłużej. Malutka, odmienna cząstka jego samego, którą usilnie chciał z siebie wyrzucić. Sprawić, żeby zniknęła, żeby znów był _normalny_. Potrafił całe życie oszukiwać wszystkich innych, ale przed samym sobą nie dało się wiecznie grać. Był drzazgą w oku rodu Malfoyów, cholernym odmieńceń_._ Heteroseksualność stanowiła termin tak odległy jak mugolski sprzęt. Tym trzem latom towarzyszyła nikła nadzieja, że to wszystko wina niesamowicie dowcipnych hormonów, ale nie - to nie znikało. Pogłębiało się z każdym dniem, aż zaczął unikać wszelkich miejsc, w których jego dziwactwo mogłoby wyjść na wierzch. Jeśli tylko mógł, do szatni quidditcha przychodził jako pierwszy i wychodził najszybciej, jak mógł; o prysznicach po treningach nie wspominając. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na te sprytne triki, zwalając to na jego pochodzenie i zarozumialstwo. To zabawne, ile ludzie potrafili sobie wytłumaczyć jego arogancją. To było wręcz_ kurewsko_ śmieszne. Już dawno temu zrozumiał, że nie zawsze chodzi o to, czego się chce. Czasami chodzi o to, czego chcieć się nie powinno i należy zniszczyć pragnienie już w samym zarodku. Usiłował to zrobić. Usiłował zgnieść, zmiażdżyć, wyrzucić z siebie tę plugawą część. Nie umiał.

Zerknął przez ramię dostrzegając, niech to szlag, wpatrującego się w niego Blaise'a. Czy zauważył, jak on sam wcześniej na niego patrzył? Czy wiedział? Nie, nie, spokojnie. To była jego tajemnica, prędzej by umarł, niż pozwolił, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Oczywiście z Blaise'em to nie było nic głębokiego. Pociągał go fizycznie; zresztą nie on jeden. Lista podobających mu się facetów była długa, a górowali na niej ci w stu procentach heteroseksualni, u których Dracon nie miał żadnych szans. W sumie nawet gdyby miał, to nie wiele by zmieniało. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić; bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał. Ślizgoni nie należeli do najbardziej tolerancyjnych ludzi na świecie, a on dał im już wystarczająco wiele powodów, by go tępili. Pieprzenie Pansy było nie wiele lepsze, niż pieprzenie własnej ręki, ale przynajmniej zamykało usta Ślizgonom.

Kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica wytarł się i zamierzał już wyjść, jednak zatrzymał go głos Zabiniego.

— Czekaj, gdzie tak pędzisz?

Draco odmruknął coś zbywczego w odpowiedzi, ale poczekał, aż się z nim zrówna. Razem wyszli z szatni i zaczęli zmierzać do zamku. Słońce nie świeciło już tak wysoko, a niebo powoli przybierało barwy dorodnej pomarańczy, gdzie nie gdzie przełamanej odcieniami różu.

— Wydawało mi się, czy byłeś podczas treningu trochę nerwowy? — zagadnął, ze sztuczną niewinnością w głosie.

— Źle ci się wydawało — odparł Draco. — Być może Potter nie jest jedyną osobą, która potrzebuje drugiej pary oczu.

Blaise uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Mówię tylko, że jeśli będziesz tak grać, to nigdy nie wygramy.

— To dopiero twój siódmy trening. Ja gram od pięciu lat. Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakąś złotą radę? — spytał, siląc się na obojętny ton.

Chłopak otworzył usta i wyglądało na to, że zamierzał to jakoś skomentować, ale widząc spojrzenie Malfoya - zrezygnował. Dracon zaśmiał się w duchu. To zawsze działało.

— A skoro o Potterze mowa… Jak tam między nim a Weasleyówną? Wciąż jest wolna?

— Skąd mam wiedzieć?

— Cóż… Podobno odwiedził cię w skrzydle. Chodzą plotki, że się zaprzyjaźniliście.

Draco słysząc to, omal się nie potknął. To nic nie znaczyło. _Nic nie znaczyło._ Popadał w paranoję.

— Od kiedy słuchasz plotek? Zresztą… Sądziłem, że _nie dotknąłbyś żadnej zdrajczyni krwi_.

Zabini machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Ty bratasz się z wrogami, to równie dobrze ja mogę z nimi sypiać — stwierdził lekko Blaise.

— Próbuj szczęścia… W sumie to może być zabawne. — Zaśmiał się rozweselony tą myślą. — Już widzę wściekłość Pottera.

— Nie sadzę, by go to obchodziło. To on ją spławił.

Tak, słyszał o tym i wcale go to nie dziwiło. Wszyscy Weasleyowie byli obrzydliwi, może i Potter w końcu przejrzał na oczy?

Reszta drogi upłynęła im na gadaniu o głupotach.

W pokoju wspólnym znajdowało się sporo uczniów, jednych zajętych nauką, innych rozmawianiem. Wśród nich zobaczył Pansy siedzącą na jednej z kanap przed kominkiem. Nie wiele myśląc, usiadł obok niej, bliżej niż było to konieczne.

— O, wróciłeś — zauważyła, na moment przestając malować paznokcie. — Jak było na treningu?

Nerwowo. Niebezpiecznie. Beznadziejnie.

— W porządku — powiedział jednak, walcząc z samym sobą.

Przez moment przyglądał się twarzy dziewczyny. Pansy nie była zbyt urodziwa, choć ciało miała w porządku, jeśli ktoś lubił piersi i tego typu rzeczy. Spostrzegła, że jej się przygląda i uniosła wzrok.

— Co? — zapytała ze śmiechem. Mógłby to zrobić. Po prostu tak, jak zawsze, zamknie oczy i będzie całkiem nieźle. To nic wielkiego. Żaden wyczyn. Przynajmniej ludzie przestaną gadać, cokolwiek gadali, _jeśli_ gadali. To było trochę okrutne, ale z drugiej strony… Pansy preferowała seks bez zobowiązań i to nie tylko z nim. — Draco? — Pomachała mu ręką przed twarzą.

Złapał ją za nadgarstek, przyciągając do siebie i całując prosto w otwarte ze zdziwienia usta. W pierwszej chwili znieruchomiała, ale wystarczyła sekunda, żeby objęła go za szyję i odpowiedziała więcej niż chętnie. Smakowała błyszczkiem, papierosami i resztką pasty do zębów. Obrysowując językiem jej miękkie wargi rozpaczliwie łaknął poczuć… Coś. Podniecenia każącego błądzić rękami po drugim ciele w bolesnym pragnieniu kontaktu z obcą skórą... Ale nie czuł tego. Było nijako, zimno, _sztucznie_. Gdy dłonie Pansy gładziły go po plecach, uświadomił sobie, że on sam nawet jej nie dotknął, więc zmusił się do objęcia dziewczyny. Kiedy przestali dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu, popatrzyli sobie w oczy.

— To jakieś święto? — zapytała rozbawiona.

— Nie — zaprzeczył spokojnie. — To propozycja.

Uniosła brew, jednocześnie przygryzając wargę.

— Kim że jestem, żeby odmówić?

* * *

><p>Hermiona nienawidziła czegoś nie wiedzieć. Od zawsze, a przynamniej od kiedy dostała pierwszy list z Hogwartu, zaczęła się maniakalnie uczyć. Nie było zadania, które by ją przerastało, zagadki, której nie umiałaby rozwiązać. Wystarczyło tylko poszukać, poczytać, nauczyć się, a odpowiedź na większość pytań leżała w zasięgu ręki. Przez sześć długich lat zmieniło się wiele rzeczy – zrozumiała, że od wiedzy ważniejsza jest przyjaźń, a od posiadania racji czasem lepszym wyjściem jest kompromis. Ale nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że bez względu na to jak bardzo będzie się starać, znalezienie rozwiązania będzie takie trudne. A prawda była taka, że tkwili w miejscu. Minęły miesiące, a oni nie posunęli się ani trochę naprzód. Podejrzewali czym jest większość horkruksów, ale to, gdzie zostały ukryte, pozostawało dla nich zagadką. Początkowo razem z Ronem mieli nadzieję, że Harry wiedział coś więcej. Że istniał jakiś dalekosiężny plan i wystarczy trochę czasu, aby go wyjawił. Ale im później, tym bardziej do nich docierało, że Harry wszystko co wiedział, już im powiedział. Przerażało ją to bardziej niż chciała przyznać, ale nie pokazywała tego po sobie. Harry potrzebował wsparcia, a nie strachu i zwątpienia, a Hermiona bez względu na okoliczności, była gotowa mu to dać.<p>

Tego ranka, zupełnie niespodziewanie, dostała odpowiedź na swoje modlitwy. Jak zwykle przed śniadaniem siedziała w bibliotece, przeglądając najrozmaitsze książki w nadziei, że natknie się na jakąś wskazówkę i pchnięta przeczuciem, sięgnęła po spis uczniów Hogwartu. Przerzucała strony, ignorując wpatrujące się w nią twarze ze zdjęć. Nie wiedziała czego szuka, ale coś mówiło jej, że zmierza dobrym tropem.

I wtedy zobaczyła to.

Chłopiec nie mogący mieć więcej niż siedemnaście lat patrzył na nią z jednego ze zdjęć. Miał czarne włosy i ciemne oczy, błyszczące przebiegłością. Rysy jego twarzy przypominały Syriusza.

Z szybko bijącym sercem, odczytała jego imię i nazwisko.

_Regulus Arkturus Black. _

— O mój Boże! — wykrzyknęła i nie zważając na niezadowolony wzrok pani Pince, podeszła do jej biurka, wypożyczyła książkę i pognała do wieży Gryffindoru.

Harry z Ronem na pewno jeszcze spali, ale w świetle tego, co odkryła chyba nie będą mieli jej za złe pobudki. Najciszej jak potrafiła, żeby nie obudzić całego dormitorium, podeszła do lóżka Harry'ego i szturchnęła go. Słyszała, że przyjaciel miał lekki sen, ale nie sądziła, że aż tak. Kiedy tylko musnęła jego ramie, natychmiast otworzył oczy, spoglądając na nią z szokiem.

— Her… Hermiona? — zapytał zaspany, siadając i na oślep sięgając ręką po okulary. Uprzedziła go, wciskając mu je do ręki. — Co…?

— Nie tutaj — szepnęła, po czym podeszła do Rona.

Potrząsnęła nim, ale tylko obrócił się na bok i wymamrotał:

— Jeszcze chwila, mamo… — Harry walnął w niego poduszką, co natychmiast poskutkowało. Przecierając oczy, podniósł się. — O so chozi?

— Ubierzcie się, będę czekać na dole.

Krążyła po pokoju wspólnym nie mogąc się doczekać, aż podzieli się z nimi dobrymi nowinami. Oczywiście, nie miała stu procentowej pewności, że trop, na który trafiła, był prawdziwy, ale zdawał się idealnie pasować do układanki niczym zaginiony puzzel. Po pięciu minutach obaj zeszli na dół, Harry bardziej rozczochrany niż zwykle, a Ron wyraźnie zaspany.

— Cokolwiek to jest, nie mogło poczekać do śniadania? — zapytał jej chłopak nieszczęśliwy z powodu wczesnej pobudki. — Wiesz, która jest godzina?

— Gdyby mogło, to by poczekało — odparła, zbyt podekscytowana nowym odkryciem, by przejmować się humorkami Rona. — Byłam rano w…

— …w bibliotece — dokończyli za nią zgodnym chórem.

— I kiedy uporałam się ze wszystkim, co zaplanowałam, coś mnie tknęło — kontynuowała niezrażona — więc postanowiłam przejrzeć spis uczniów Hogwartu i… spójrzcie co znalazłam!

Pokazała im konkretną stronę. Obaj pochylili się, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się chłopakowi ze zdjęcia.

— Regulus Akturus Black — przeczytał Harry, marszcząc czoło. Podniósł głowę, patrząc na Hermionę bez zrozumienia. — No i co?

Musiała się powstrzymać, aby nie westchnąć z irytacją. Doprawdy, czasami tak ciężko myśleli…

— R.A.B, Harry — wyartykułowała powoli. — _R.A.B_.

— Brat Syriusza?

— Tak. Sami pomyślcie, rodzina Blacków…

— …od zawsze służyła Voldemortowi — dokończył za nią Harry. — Może Syriusz nie był jedynym, który przeciwstawił się rodzinie.

— Dokładnie!

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy z nieskrywaną ekscytacją. Powietrze wokół zdawało się być lżejsze, miała wrażenie, że niewiele brakuje, by uniosła się nad ziemię. Oceniając po radosnej minie przyjaciela, on czuł to samo. Zobaczenie na jego twarzy emocji innych niż zamyślenie czy zmartwienie było naprawdę przyjemne. Prawie już zapomniała, jak wygląda, kiedy się uśmiecha.

— Hermiono, jesteś… jesteś genialna — stwierdził z zachwytem Harry. — Mam ochotę cię ucałować.

Roześmiała się, rozbawiona zarówno tym, co powiedział, jak i reakcją Rona, który natychmiast objął ją obronnie ramieniem.

— Ej, stary, nie rozpędzaj się tak. To moja dziewczyna — powiedział, a Hermiona wywróciła oczami. — Więc… myślicie, że medalion może być na Grimmauld?

— To możliwe. Przynajmniej idąc logicznym tokiem rozumowania. Skoro Regulus chciał go zniszczyć, nie miał żadnego powodu, aby go ukrywać, prawda?

— No tak — potwierdził Harry, wbijając wzrok w bliżej nieokreślony punkt i wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc. — Pogadam z portretem Dumbledore'a, zobaczymy, co on powie.

— Dobry pomysł — pochwaliła przyjaciela.

Pierwszy raz od kiedy dowiedziała się o horkruksach i o tym, że nie ma żadnego planu, pomyślała, że może jednak im się uda. Że może, przy odrobinie szczęścia i logicznego myślenia odnajdą i zniszczą je wszystkie, a później, za kilka miesięcy lub lat, wojna będzie tylko nieprzyjemnym wspomnieniem. W tej chwili wypełniała ją jedynie nadzieja i szczęście.

Mimo ciągłej urazy do Dumbledore'a Harry postanowił omówić z nim swoje przypuszczenia. Żal żalem, ale to była wojna, a w niej nie ma miejsca na osobiste animozje. Każda wskazówka mogła okazać się przydatna. Odkrycie Hermiony sprawiło zarówno ulgę, jak i nadzieję. W końcu na coś trafili, w końcu mogli coś _zrobić_. Wcześniejsza bezsilność go zabijała, nienawidził każdej minuty, w której siedział bezczynnie w zamku zamiast wędrować po świecie, poszukując horkuksów.

Po lekcjach, pełen nadziei, udał się do gabinetu dyrektorki. Zapukał, a kiedy odpowiedziało mu ciche _proszę_, wszedł do środka.

W pomieszczeniu panowała nieprzyjemnie ponura atmosfera. McGonagall siedziała za biurkiem, sprawiając wrażenie starszej i bardziej zmęczonej niż kiedykolwiek. Harry pomyślał, że wyglądała jak ktoś bliski poddania się. Wystarczyło zerknięcie na zmartwione twarze portretów, aby zrozumiał, że stało się coś złego.

— Potter — powiedziała, zanim zdążył się odezwać. — Coś się stało?

— Nie, nic — zaprzeczył szybko, więcej niż zaniepokojony. — Chciałem tylko porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Ramiona kobiety odrobinę opadły.

— Przykro mi, Potter, ale to nie będzie możliwe.

Nie był pewien, czy chciał poznać odpowiedzieć, ale jednak zapytał:

— Dlaczego?

— Widzisz… Portret dyrektora zniknął.


	7. Rozdział 6

Wstyd się przyznać, ale zapomniałam, że nie wrzuciłam tego rozdziału. Przez ostatnie niecałe 2 miesiące troszkę uciekłam z fandomu potterowskiego, aby skupić się na planowaniu swojej własnej książki i tak jakoś, moja skleroza osiągnęła najwyższy level. Gdyby się to powtórzyło, to polecam kopać mnie w tyłek, a na pewno sobie momentalnie przypomnę. Dla tych zmartwionych (jeśli tacy tu są)nie porzuciłam tego FF. Jak już wspominałam jest SKOŃCZONY, tylko niestety straciłam pierwsze rozdziały, zostało jeszcze kilka do nadrobienia. Czasami pisanie od początku mnie przerasta, czasami nie widzę w tym sensu, ale pamiętam jak zawsze sama się irytowałam, gdy ktoś nie poprowadził czegoś do końca, dlatego temu opowiadaniu to nie grozi.

Co do tego rozdziału jest on spokojny i od następnego zaczyna się więcej dziać. A teraz koniec tego nudnego gadania, zapraszam do czytania.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, a betowała, jak zawsze, Morgue.

**Rozdział VI**

Harry krążył po zamku zdeterminowany, aby znaleźć swoich przyjaciół i podzielić się nienajlepszymi wieściami. Podejrzewał, że szanse na spotkanie ich były raczej marne – w sobotę nigdy nie mieli lekcji, więc zapewne wylądowali w jakieś opuszczonej klasie lub w innym dogodnym miejscu. Jednak mimo tego, wbrew racjonalnym przypuszczeniom, postanowił sprawdzić jeszcze w bibliotece. I nie zawiódł się. W odległym kącie, przy oknie, na dziale poświęconym eliksirom zaawansowanym, zobaczył przyjaciółkę pochylającą się nad książką. Rona nie było obok.

— Gdzie jest Ron? — zapytał, kiedy usiadł obok niej.

— Nie wiem i nic mnie to nie obchodzi — prychnęła, jak na gust Harry'ego trochę za gwałtownie zamykając książkę.

_Pierwsza kłótnia_? chciał zapytać, ale ugryzł się w język. Wystarczyło zerknąć na zaczerwienione oczy dziewczyny, żeby poznać odpowiedź. Poza tym, nie był zbyt dobry w pocieszaniu. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele nigdy się nie rozstaną, bo gdyby do tego doszło, nie wiedziałby, które z nich wybrać.

— Jak poszła rozmowa z Dumbledore'em?

— Nie poszła — odparł. — Jego portret zniknął.

Hermiona prawie upuściła pióro.

— Jak to… zniknął?

Wzruszył ramionami. Sam zadawał sobie to pytanie, a im więcej myślał, tym mniej wiedział. To wszystko wydawało się równie nieprawdopodobne, jak wszystkie sny, które miał, z tą różnicą, że teraz nie mógł się obudzić. To działo się naprawdę.

— Nie wiem jak. Po prostu zniknął — powiedział ponuro.

— Ale przecież gabinet jest wypełniony innymi portretami. Żaden z nich nic nie widział? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem, marszcząc czoło.

— Nic a nic — odmruknął. — To trochę dziwne, no nie? Nic nie znika ot tak. W dodatku Marta jest spetryfikowana, a Bulstrode oszpecono…

— Nie wiem, czy sprawa Bulstrode ma coś z tym wspólnego. Równie dobrze to mogła być jakaś okrutna zemsta któregoś z uczniów, ale spetryfikowanie ducha lub zniknięcie obrazu to już poważna sprawa. Och — pisnęła nagle, strasząc Harry'ego. — Myślisz, że ktoś to zrobił, aby uniemożliwić nam pomoc ze strony Dumbledore'a?

Wcześniej nie przyszło mu to do głowy, ale teraz, gdy o tym myślał…

— Nie wiem — powiedział jednak.

— Ktoś wie, że _czegoś _szukamy?

_Owszem, Malfoy_, pomyślał, jednocześnie nie chcąc wyjawić tego Hermionie. Być może Ślizgon miał coś z tym wspólnego, a może nie. Póki Harry nie zyska pewności, nie chciał ściągać na niego kłopotów. Poza tym… Tak naprawdę nie sądził, żeby on to zrobił. Prawdopodobnie Harry oszalał, ale wszystko, co przeżył, nauczyło go jednego – ufać instynktowi.

Przyjaciółka zauważając jego minę, sapnęła.

— Harry, jeśli komuś powiedziałeś…

— Nikomu nic nie powiedziałem — zaprzeczył, wewnętrznie kuląc się pod wzrokiem dziewczyny. — On... Sam się domyślił.

— Kto? — zapytała z obawą.

— Malfoy.

Hermiona wypuściła głośno powietrze.

— Skąd wiesz, że on wie? — Wina na twarzy Harry'ego chyba była dobrze widoczna, bo dziewczyna westchnęła. — Och, na Merlina… To z nim spotkałeś się wtedy na wieży? — Chciałby móc powiedzieć„nie". Chciałby, ale nie potrafił tego z siebie wydusić. Kolejny raz przeklinał swoją przyjaciółką za bezbłędną domyślność. — Czyś ty kompletnie postradał rozum?

— Nie wiedziałem, że to on będzie na mnie czekać — obruszył się, choć w głębi duszy był świadom, że nawet gdyby wiedział, to i tak by poszedł. Może nawet bardziej chętnie.

— I? Czego chciał? Szantażuje cię?

Harry popatrzył na nią z oburzeniem.

— Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym się mu zaszantażować?

— To by tłumaczyło, czemu tak uparcie twierdzisz, że jest niewinny…

— Ty też tak uważałaś — wypomniał jej, czując się nieco rozgniewanym. Nie chciał sprzeczać się z Hermioną, ale sugerowanie mu, że ktoś pokroju Malfoya mógłby go szantażować i wykorzystywać, było po prostu… Śmieszne. — Poza tym on nie wie nic konkretnego. Domyślił się, że czegoś szukamy, ale nie wie czego. Zresztą nie wyglądał jakby go to obchodziło. Nie zapominaj, że jest teraz po naszej stronie i… — urwał, zauważając, że się w niego wpatruje. — Co?

— Och, nic, po prostu… — Przygryzła wargę, wyglądając jakby bardzo nie chciała go urazić. — Gdy chodzi o Malfoya, zachowujesz się…

— Jak?

— Nieracjonalnie. — Rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie. — Cały zeszły rok uważałeś go za złoczyńcę, a teraz nagle masz go za najbardziej niewinną osobę w całej szkole.

To nie była prawda. Oczywiście, że nie uważał go za niewinnego. To był _Malfo_y. Może w ostatnim czasie trochę bardziej przygaszony i nie rzucający się w oczy, ale Harry pamiętał, jaki potrafił być.

— Nie zapomniałem kim jest — powiedział, zastanawiając się, jak to ująć, żeby dobrze zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. — Wiem, że jest dupkiem, Hermiono. I wiem, że potrafi być okrutny, ale… Ostatnio zachowuje się inaczej. W dodatku, co jeśli naprawdę nie ma z tymi wydarzeniami nic wspólnego, a przeze mnie wszyscy by go obwiniali? Nie chcę ściągać na niego oskarżeń, póki nie ma dowodów. I… Mogłabyś nie mówić o tym Ronowi? Przynajmniej na razie?

Hermiona zamarła, spoglądając na Harry'ego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

— Mam go... okłamać?

— Nie — zaprzeczył spokojnie. — Po prostu przemilczeć tę jedną rzecz przez jakiś czas. — Wiedział, że o wiele prosi, ale jednocześnie miał pewność, jakby się to potoczyło, gdyby przyjaciel dowiedział się o tym wszystkim. — Wiesz, że Ron go nienawidzi.

Wzrok dziewczyny przeszywał go na wskroś, zdawał się sięgać nawet kości. Poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle.

— A ty? — zapytała.

— Co ja?

— Nienawidzisz go?

Tym razem to Harry zamarł, niepewien czy ma ochotę wypowiedzieć na głos to, co odkrył już jakiś czas temu.

— Nie — odparł, zauważając, że przyjaciółka nie wygląda na specjalnie zaskoczoną tą informacją. — Nienawidzę Voldemorta, a Malfoy… Malfoy jest tylko irytujący, to wszystko.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, jakby Harry był niesfornym dzieciakiem, który mimo wszystko ją rozczula.

— I ma więcej szczęścia niż zasługuje — podsumowała.

— Szczęścia? — powtórzył Harry, niepewien czy dobrze rozumie.

— Tak, szczęścia, bo na świecie są wciąż ludzie, którzy potrafią wybaczyć niemal wszystko.

* * *

><p>Bywały dni wprost stworzone do latania i ten był jednym z nich. Mimo że październik zaczął się już dobrych kilka dni temu, pogoda nie stała się ani trochę jesienna. Słońce świeciło wysoko na niemal bezchmurnym niebie, a jego promienie przyjemnie grzały ciało pod warstwami ubrania, oświetlając wzgórza i mieniąc się rozmaitymi kolorami w tafli jeziora. Po rozmowie w bibliotece Harry wziął swoją błyskawicę i udał się na boisko. Potrzebował odprężenia, odcięcia się od wszelkich domysłów i po prostu chwili oddechu.<p>

Oczekiwał, że zastanie boisko całkowicie puste, lecz niestety rozczarował się. Stał w złocistych promieniach październikowego słońca, usiłując rozpoznać szybko się poruszający po niebie kształt. Wystarczyło tylko kilka sekund, aby zorientował się, że to nikt inny, jak Malfoy.

Początkowo zamierzał zignorować obecność chłopaka i po prostu zacząć latać, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie. Malfoy tutaj był niczym odpowiedź na jego modlitwy, więcej niż Harry mógłby prosić. Postanowił usiąść na trybunach i poczekać aż skończy ćwiczyć i wtedy zadać mu kilka pytań. Szanse, że Ślizgon będzie chętny do rozmowy były raczej marne, ale cóż, mógł chociaż na tyle się zgodzić, skoro Harry mu pomagał. Nie miał wątpliwości, co na ten temat powiedzieliby jego przyjaciele, ale uciszył tę myśl.

_Nie robię nic złego_, powiedział sobie, _po prostu… Chcę wiedzieć. _

Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się grze Ślizgona. Zawsze spotykali się podczas meczy, a wtedy goniony przez czas i presje, aby złapać znicza jako pierwszy, nie miał czasu ani głowy skupiać się na równie prozaicznych rzeczach. Teraz, siedząc i nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, mógł go do woli obserwować. A Malfoy latał dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze - musiał z bólem przyznać. Zwykle wygrywał z innymi szukającymi, tylko z Harrym nie miał szczęścia. Jego lot był płynny, a ruchy elastyczne i pełne gracji. Malfoy i miotła zdawali się być niepodważalną jednością. To on powinien zostać kapitanem ślizgońskiej drużyny, ale z drugiej strony, dobre radzenie sobie w powietrzu nie miało nic wspólnego z byciem dobrym strategiem. Harry w roli kapitana nie czuł się najlepiej.

Nie wiedział, jak długo go obserował, ale w końcu, kiedy słońce świeciło nieco niżej, Malfoy wylądował na ziemi. Jego wzrok spoczął na Harrym i na moment – nim jego twarz ponownie przybrała swój beznamiętny wyraz – wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Bez słowa, trzymając mocno miotłę, ruszył przed siebie.

Harry nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy. Zrównał się z chłopakiem, widząc, jak usilnie Malfoy stara się go ignorować.

— Hej — rzucił na powitanie.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego z absolutną odrazą. Posklejane kosmyki włosów opadały mu na czoło zroszone potem.

— Szpiegujesz innych zawodników, Potter? Chcesz ukraść nam strategie?

— Wydawało mi się, że oszukiwanie jest specjalnością Ślizgonów — odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. Malfoy prychnął i ponownie wbił spojrzenie przed siebie, choć szedł już trochę wolniej. — Gdybym zamierzał cię szpiegować, użyłbym peleryny niewidki. Po prostu postanowiliśmy tak samo spędzić popołudnie.

— Tak, jesteśmy tacy podobni — zadrwił blondyn. — To na pewno znak, że powinniśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Wezmę to pod uwagę, gdy urodzę się po raz drugi.

Harry nie wiedział, czy chłopak usiłował go sprowokować, miał takie uosobienie, lub jedno i drugie, dlatego postanowił puścić pomimo uszu ostatnią uwagę.

— Niezły manewr ten ostatni — pochwalił go, wskazując głową na niebo. — Jak się nazywa?

Przez chwilę był pewien, że Malfoy każe mu się odpieprzyć, ale w końcu odezwał się niechętnie i nieco zarozumiale.

— Nie nazywa się. Sam go wymyśliłem.

— Wiele manewrów wymyśliłeś?

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

— O co ci chodzi, Potter? To jakieś pytanie-podstęp?

— O nic — odpowiedział szybko Harry, myśląc, że poniekąd cała ta rozmowa była podstępem. Nie czuł się z tym zbyt dobrze. — Po prostu pytam.

— I mamy tak sobie gawędzić? Odbiło ci?

Tak, odbiło mu. Był wręcz kompletnie stuknięty.

— Właściwie… Moglibyśmy zagrać.

Teraz Malfoy wyglądał, jakby zobaczył Harry'ego pierwszy raz w życiu i uważał go za kogoś niepoczytalnego. Prawdopodobnie miał rację.

_Miałem mu zadać kilka pytań_, przypomniał sobie Gryfon, _a nie grać z nim._

— My? — powtórzył Ślizgon z niedowierzaniem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Czemu nie? Wiesz… Poznasz moje tajne techniki.

Dopiero gdy Malfoy uniósł brwi, a na jego ustach zagrał sugestywny uśmieszek, Harry uświadomił sobie, jak to zabrzmiało. Co żałosne, poczuł, że się czerwieni.

— To na takie teksty wyrwałeś Weasleyównę? — zapytał denerwująco przeciągając słowa.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — warknął, zdeterminowany, żeby nie dać się sprowokować. — A może zwyczajnie się boisz?

Blondyn ponownie prychnął. To było chyba jego nawykiem.

— Boję? Niby czego? Nie bądź śmieszny, Potter.

— Tego, że jak zwykle przegrasz.

Przez chwilę Malfoy miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby zamierzał go uderzyć, ale w końcu odetchnął i uśmiechnął się cynicznie, w sposób, który Harry bardzo dobrze znał. Gdy tak robił, jego nos wydawał się odrobinę krótszy.

— Dobra. Każda okazja, by zetrzeć cię na proch, jest równie dobra.

— Chciałbyś — odparł Harry, szeroko się uśmiechając. — Jakieś zasady gry?

— Który z nas złapie trzy na pięć razy znicza wygrywa — oznajmił Malfoy i nie zważając na reakcje Harry'ego wypuścił z dłoni złotą piłeczkę, a następnie przerzucił nogę przez miotłę i odbił się od ziemi.

Harry nie czekając ani chwili poszedł w jego ślady. Wzbił się w powietrze, czując przyjemny powiew wiatru na twarzy. Nie miał znaczenia absurd tej sytuacji ani to, że mogli zostać przez kogoś zauważeni. Byli tylko oni dwaj, ziemia daleko pod spodem i błysk znicza, mieniącego się w promieniach słońca. Trenowanie w pojedynkę było przyjemne, ale nie umywało się do latania we dwóch. Ta czysta radość, rywalizacja wyostrzająca wzrok, zostawienie wszystkiego za sobą, wprawiało serce Gryfona w dziki trzepot.

Wznosił się wyżej i wyżej, ponad granicę na której rozgrywał się mecz. Podczas ich trwania latanie tak wysoko nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo znicz bardzo rzadko pojawiał się ponad bramkami. Im wyżej leciał, tym powietrze stawało się chłodniejsze, a wiatr silniejszy. Spojrzał w dół, obserwując pomniejszającą się sylwetkę Malfoya, trybuny, pętle, murawę, aż to wszystko zamieniło się w niewielkie, rozmyte punkty. Przez moment zastygł tak, na jednej wysokości, delektując się miniaturowym widokiem wszystkiego, po czym znurkował w dół. Powietrze wokół trzepotało, szarpiąc za włosy i ubrania, a boisko z każdą sekundą stawało się coraz większe. Czuł się wolny i szczęśliwy, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz odkąd umarł Dumbledore. Zepchnął tę myśl, daleko poza granicę świadomości – to nie było miejsce na to ani czas. Teraz powinien jedynie cieszyć się wspólną grą, możliwością pokonania Ślizgona kolejny raz.

Coś błysnęło niedaleko trybun, więc praktycznie położył się na miotle, by przyśpieszyć lot, ale kiedy dotarł do zamierzonego punktu, odkrył, że to tylko włosy Malfoya zalśniły w słońcu, przez ułamek sekundy do złudzenia przypominając znicz. Przeklinając pod nosem, zbliżył się do Ślizgona, który widocznie musiał zauważyć niezadowolenie na jego twarzy, bo sam uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Wzrok cię zawodzi, Potter? — zawołał.

— Po prostu daję ci taryfę ulgową! — odkrzyknął Harry i wtedy to zauważył.

Znicz unosił się tuż przy twarzy Malfoya, jeśli nie czuł ruchu maleńkich skrzydełek na swoim policzku, to był cud. Ale Malfoy zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Wcale, sądząc po tym, że nawet nie drgnął.

Harry ruszył do przodu, przy prędkości z którą leciał niemal strącając chłopaka z miotły. Malfoy krzyknął i szarpnął gwałtownie miotłą, aby utrzymać się w powietrzu, ale znicza już nie było. Potter zacisnął z frustracji zęby. Nie minęły dwie sekundy i znowu zobaczył znicza, unoszącego się kilkadziesiąt stóp dalej. Tym razem blondyn również go dostrzegł. Jak na komendę obaj pognali do przodu, lecąc blisko, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek. Praktycznie czuł ramię Malfoya przyciśnięte do swojego, wystarczyłby drobny ruch, wręcz minimalny, aby jeden z nich stracił równowagę i runął w dół.

Oblizując spierzchnięte od wiatru wargi położył się bardziej na miotle, wyciągnął rękę w przód i… W następnej chwili usłyszał zwycięski okrzyk.

Mokra od potu dłoń Malfoya zaciskała się na zniczu, a on sam obrócił się triumfalnie na miotle. Jego twarz zdobił aż nazbyt radosny uśmiech. Coś, czego Harry, chyba nigdy u niego nie widział. Owszem, Malfoy się uśmiechał – cynicznie, drwiąco, z satysfakcją, mściwie – ale nigdy, przez siedem lat, Harry nie widział na jego twarzy _szczęścia_.

Z oszołomieniem pomyślał, że ten widok był niemal miły, gdyby nie oznaczał, że on sam przegrał.

Ponownie wypuścili znicz, zaczynając od nowa grę.

Jakiś czas później Harry usiadł niezadowolony na trybunach. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Malfoy pokonał go dwukrotnie. Wygrywanie z Harrym chyba górowało na liście ulubionych zajęć Malfoya, bo siedział teraz obok, wyraźnie zadowolony. Harry bardzo starał się nie wyglądać na równie sfrustrowanego, jak się czuł.

Zachciało mu się grać z tym dupkiem.

_Co mi odbiło_?, pomyślał ponuro.

— To chyba nie jest twój dobry dzień, co? — zagadnął Ślizgon, nawet nie starając się nie brzmieć złośliwie.

Harry przygwoździł go spojrzeniem.

— Raczej twój wyjątkowo szczęśliwy. Lepiej przyznaj się skąd wziąłeś Feliks Felicis.

— Nie oszukiwałem — odparł lekko, w ogóle nie urażony sugestią. Po chwili uśmiechnął się przebiegle. — Przynajmniej nie tym razem.

Harry wywrócił oczami, uznając, że musi mężnie pogodzić się z porażką. Właściwie zaskoczyło go, że wzmianka o Feliks Felicis nie uraziła chłopaka – widocznie był w zbyt dobrym nastroju, by cokolwiek mogło go zepsuć. Dobrze pamiętał, jak bardzo zależało mu wtedy na lekcji na zdobyciu eliksiru. Zapewne myślał, że pod jego wpływem bez problemu uda mu się zabić Dumbledore'a. Gryfon zadrżał na tą myśl. Kto by pomyślał, że rok później Malfoy poprze ich stronę, co więcej będzie spędzał z nim czas.

Nagle w ręce Ślizgona pojawiła się butelka wody.

— Hej, skąd ją masz? — zapytał, sekundę później tego żałując, bo Malfoy popatrzył na niego z wyższością.

— Zaklęcie przywołujące — odparł, przechylając butelkę i biorąc spory łyk. Jego wilgotne od potu gardło poruszało się kiedy pił. — Doprawdy, Potter, nawet dzieci znają jego niewerbalną wersję. Oczekiwałem trochę więcej po Zbawicielu Świata.

— Jeszcze go nie zbawiłem — mruknął, niezadowolony z przytyku.

— Ale masz to zrobić.

— A ty w to wierzysz?

Malfoy obrócił się w stronę Harry'ego; usta Ślizgona lśniły od resztek wody. Potter uniósł wzrok na jego zmrużone podejrzliwie oczy. W świetle zachodzącego słońca szare tęczówki nabrały złotawej barwy.

— To znaczy, że ta przepowiednia… jest zmyślona? — zapytał powoli, wyglądając na naprawdę zaskoczonego.

— Tego nie powiedziałem. — Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu zapytałem czy ty w to wierzysz.

— W co wierzę, to już nie twoja sprawa, Potter — uciął sucho, odwracając wzrok. — Choć, nie przeczę, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wybrałbym na swojego zbawcę kogoś bardziej rozgarniętego. Ale z drugiej strony, jak to mówią, głupi ma zawsze szczęście…

Harry przygryzł wargę, aby się głośno nie roześmiać. Obronna postawa Malfoya jaką momentalnie przyjmował, kiedy tylko zeszli na bardziej prywatny grunt, była niemal ujmująca. Z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że Ślizgon przypominał zwierzątko – trochę dzikie, grożące ugryzieniem, ale gdy wiedziało, gdzie je pogłaskać, stające się całkiem niegroźne.

Spojrzał w pomarańczowe chmury nad nimi. Dzień powoli przeistaczał się w wieczór, a niebo mieniło się dorodną czerwienią, gdzie niegdzie przeplatane fioletowymi smugami. Jak na tą porę było zaskakująco ciepło. Spojrzał z ukosa na Malfoya. Opierając się na łokciach, a twarz wystawiając w stronę słońca, wyglądał na niemal odprężonego. Mimo że milczenie, które pomiędzy nimi zapadło było niemalże przyjazne, Harry zapragnął coś powiedzieć, wypełnić ciszę milionem słów. Ale co? Co miało sobie do powiedzenia dwóch byłych rywali? Przypomniał sobie o swoich prawdziwych zamiarach, ale nie wiedział jak zacząć temat, by nie zerwać ten nici cichego porozumienia.

— Słyszałeś co się stało? — wypalił, kątem oka zauważając, jak Malfoy się momentalnie spiął.

— Doceniam twoją wiarę we mnie, Potter, ale nawet ja nie jestem w stanie spetryfikować ducha.

— Nie o tym mówię — odrzekł, zastanawiając się czy rozmowa z chłopakiem na ten temat w ogóle miała jakikolwiek sens. — Obraz Dumbledore'a zniknął.

Ślizgon drgnął, ale poza tym nie pokazał w żaden sposób, że ta informacja zrobiła na nim jakieś wrażenie.

— I oczywiście sądzisz, że ja za tym stoję?

— Na Merlina, Malfoy, zawsze jesteś taki drażliwy? — westchnął Harry. — Nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu mówię, że gdybyś coś wiedział…

— To na pewno pierwsze, co zrobię, to przybiegnę do ciebie i podzielę się nowinami.

— Nie wszyscy mają cię za winnego. — Nie wiedział po co to mówi, ale czuł, że musi.

Wargi Malfoya zadrżały w szyderczym uśmiechu.

— Och, czyżby? — zapytał, a oziębłość w jego głosie, sięgnęła niemal kości Harry'ego. — No tak, zapomniałem, że świat jest pełen ludzi chętnych do rozdawania drugich szans.

Choć to głupie – bo czego spodziewać się po tak niewdzięcznym gnojku, jak Malfoy? – poczuł w sercu chłód.

— Czasami, Malfoy — zaczął powoli, zważając na każde słowo — wystarczy jeden człowiek, żeby odmienić nasze życie na lepsze. I wydaję mi się, że ty już dostałeś swoją szansę, tylko nie jesteś zbyt chętny ani jej docenić, ani wykorzystać.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, a napięcie wisiało pomiędzy nimi, elektryzując skórę. Powietrze zdawało się nieco zgęstnieć.

Po kilku sekundach Malfoy widocznie odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, bo jego głos był lodowaty i drwiący, tak samo jak zawsze.

— Och wybacz, Wielki Harry Potterze, mam uklęknąć, żebyś uznał moją wdzięczność?

— Malfoy, ja nie… — zaczął, bo przecież wcale nie o to mi chodziło, ale Ślizgon mu przerwał.

— Pieprzyć to. — Wstał. Tak mocno ściskał trzonek miotły, że jego knykcie pobielały. — Bynajmniej, jakby ta rozmowa fascynująca nie była, pozwól, że sobie pójdę.

Zszokowany Harry gapił się na jego plecy, kiedy schodził po stopniach. Co, do diabła, poszło nie tak? Och, Boże. Przecież nie chciał… wcale nie miał tego na myśli! Nie o taką wdzięczność mu chodziło!

Czując niewytłumaczalne rozczarowanie bezradnie obserwował oddalającą się sylwetkę chłopaka.

_Taa_, pomyślał posępnie, _to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o dobry nastrój i poprawę stosunków._

* * *

><p>Harry śnił. Stał nad kamienną misą, obserwując szmaragdową substancję, jarzącą się w ciemnościach fosforowym blaskiem. Poświata była jaśniejsza niż pamiętał, a na dnie nie spoczywał żaden medalion.<p>

Powiedziony instynktem wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć nieruchomej powierzchni, ale tak samo jak wtedy, jego dłoń nie przeniknęła przez ciecz i tak samo jak wtedy, napotkała niewidzialną barierę. Spróbował jeszcze raz i jeszcze, nie wiedząc czego szukał, ale musząc to znaleźć. Nie myślał o niczym. Jego umysł był całkowicie czysty, jakby zamienił się w maszynę zaprogramowaną na określone zachowania.

Nagle substancja poruszyła się. Na dotychczas gładkiej powierzchni zaczęły tworzyć się okręgi, które zamiast się rozchodzić, płynęły do wnętrza. Spróbował cofnąć rękę, ale pozostała w miejscu, niczym przytrzymana przez niewidzialną siłę. Szarpnął nią, czując ukłucie paniki. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Musiał uciec. Tu nie było niczego, a jednak czuł zagrożenie dyszące w kark.

— Lord Voldemort nie chciałby natychmiast uśmiercić kogoś, kto dotarł na tę wyspę — powiedział stojący z jego prawej strony Dumbledore.

Mimo że nie żył i mimo że wcześniej go tu nie było, Harry'ego nie zaskoczyła jego obecność.

— Profesorze, czy ja umrę?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

— Tylko jeśli się poddasz.

Harry kiwnął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Spojrzał z powrotem w mętną taflę.

— Co jest pod powierzchnią?

— Dlaczego się nie przekonasz? — zapytał spokojnie. Gryfon powstrzymał prychnięcie. Tak jakby nie próbował. — Nie możesz bać się patrzeć w głąb siebie.

* * *

><p>— Och, nie wiem, co mi odbiło, że wzięłam sobie rozszerzone eliksiry — narzekała Pansy, kiedy siedzieli w odległym kącie biblioteki, nad trudnym esejem. — A najgorsze jest to, że wszystkie składniki mi się mylą. Za cholerę nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, co dodaje się w drugiej kolejności do Eliksiru Euforii.<p>

— Pancerzyki chitynowe — przypomniał jej Draco, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu.

— Racja — westchnęła, ze znudzeniem opierając policzek o pięść. Czuł wbite w niego spojrzenie dziewczyny, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. Pansy często go obserwowała, szczególnie w tamtym roku. Im bardziej się w niego wpatrywała, tym bardziej on miał ochotę udać, że wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. — Po twoim nastroju nie powiedziałabym, że znasz na niego recepturę.

— To, że wiem, jak go zrobić, nie znaczy, że go używam.

— A powinieneś. Nie zaszkodziłoby ci kilka kropli. Ciągle chodzisz taki smutny.

— Och, proszę, Pansy, nie jestem smutny — prychnął, skreślając ostatnie zdanie eseju — tylko zmęczony.

— Jeśli nasze nocne orgie tak cię wykańczają, wystarczy powiedzieć — rzuciła wesoło.

— Nie mogę narzekać.

Jakaś jego część miała ochotę porozmawiać z Pansy, porozmawiać z _kimkolwiek_, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. I tak był z nią o wiele za blisko niż powinien. Wiedziała o nim rzeczy, których nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Malfoyowie nie bywali smutni, zmartwieni, zagubieni. Nie posiadali prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy poszliby za nimi na śmierć. Szczerość była dogodnością, na którą nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

— Wiesz, że podobno Milcenta jest lesbijką? — zagadnęła Pansy, a Draco w pierwszej chwili zamarł, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał.

Dotychczas sądził, że był jedynym _innym_ w całej szkole. Ciągle słuchał o romansach uczniów – kto, z kim, gdzie, i w jaki sposób – ale nigdy, przez cały ten czas, nie słyszał, by choć jeden uczeń spotykał się z kimś o takiej samej płci. Poczuł ukłucie strachu. Dlaczego Pansy mówiła to akurat jemu? Czy możliwe, że… Nie, spokojnie. Nie domyślała się. Nikt się nie domyślał. Nie bez powodu pieprzył ją ostatniej częściej niż przez cały zeszły rok. Kiedy miał już pewność, że panował nad emocjami, odezwał się:

— Żartujesz? — Potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się. — W takim razie powinna się cieszyć, że nikt nie wyrył jej na ręce napisu: _Wolę cipki_. — Pansy Wybuchnęła śmiechem tak głośnym, że pani Pince spojrzała na nich z naganą z drugiego końca biblioteki. — Skąd w ogóle o tym wiesz?

— Daphne mi powiedziała.

Ach, Daphne. Jeśli w szkole była większa plotkara od Pansy, to właśnie ona. To, że się nie przyjaźniły, pozostawało dla Draco zagadką.

— To faktycznie rzetelne źródło informacji — zakpił, w tym samym momencie zauważając stojącą przy ich stoliku dziewczynkę.

Musiała być co najwyżej z drugiego roku i wlepiała w nich trochę przestraszone spojrzenie.

— Draco Malfoy? — pisnęła, wyglądając, jakby chciała czmychnąć.

— Tak, o co chodzi? — spytał, obracając się w jej stronę.

— Pani dyrektor chcę cię widzieć — oznajmiła cicho, chyba bojąc się na niego patrzeć. Tak naprawdę nie dziwiło go to. Te najmłodsze dzieciaki chyba sądziły, że może je w każdej chwili zabić.

Pansy patrzyła na niego z niepokojem. On sam zdusił strach. Cokolwiek się stało, po cokolwiek McGonagall chciała go widzieć, nie mogło to być gorsze od wszystkiego, co dotychczas go spotkało.

— Weźmiesz mój esej do dormitorium? — spytał dziewczyny.

— Jasne, idź. — Chyba chciała uścisnąć jego dłoń, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała.

Wyszedł z biblioteki, kierując się prosto do gabinetu dyrektorki.

* * *

><p>Jego matkę odnaleziono – nie od razu przyswoił tę informację. Początkowo ta wiadomość zdjęła z serca niewidzialny ciężar, ale to co następnie usłyszał, sprawiło, że nie wiedział czy cieszyć się, czy martwić. McGonagall nie powiedziała mu zbyt wiele, prócz tego, że Potter się mylił, jego matki nie torturowano, ani nie porwano, tylko sama wyszła, a następnie, prawdopodobnie doznała amnezji. Zanim Draco zdążyłby ogarnąć nagromadzenie informacji, został wysłany do św. Munga w towarzystwie dwóch aurorów.<p>

I tym oto sposobem znalazł się na oddziale chorób nieznanych. Wszędzie było przeraźliwie biało i sterylnie, a szpital cuchnął lekami, środkami neutralizującym zapach fizjologicznych wydzielin oraz szaleństwem. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że wariactwo nie posiada żadnej woni, ale i tak je czuł – mętne, oblepiające skórę i wszechobecne. Większość uzdrowicieli wyglądała niczym wyjęta z obrazka. Sztuczne uśmiechy, sztuczna grzeczność, sztuczna próba zrobienia czegokolwiek; lecz byli też ci drudzy - ponurzy, o pustych, obojętnych oczach jakby zobaczyli zbyt dużo, by przejąć się jeszcze czymkolwiek. Dzięki Merlinowi, nie widział wielu pacjentów. Zapewne większość pozostawała szczelnie zamknięta w salach. Słyszał szczekanie psa, choć w szpitalu nie można było przetrzymywać zwierząt.

Podszedł do recepcjonistki. Pulchnej, niskiej kobiety o rumianych policzkach i znudzonym spojrzeniu.

— Komu chce pan złożyć wizytę? — spytała, nawet nie unosząc głowy znad karty przyjęć.

— Narcyzie Malfoy — odparł, zyskując dość lękliwe spojrzenie. Większość ludzi zazwyczaj patrzyła na niego w ten sposób, jakby bali się, że zaraz wyjmie różdżkę i ich pozabija. — Jestem jej synem.

— Sala dwieście osiem — oznajmiła już neutralnym tonem, mimo to wyczuwał w nim niechęć oraz strach. Podsunęła mu pergamin. — Proszę wypełnić i może pan iść.

Złożył zamaszysty, pełny zbyt długich i krętych ogonków podpis, mgliście myśląc, że kreślił go tak długo po to, aby opóźnić spotkanie. Nim zdążył przejść całą długość korytarza, już czuł się nienaturalnie zmęczony i podenerwowany. Gdy przekroczył próg sali dwieście osiem, jego serce biło dwa razy szybciej, tak głośno, że miał wrażenie, iż wszyscy to słyszeli. Aurorzy zostali na zewnątrz.

Pokój był niewielki. Podobnie jak korytarz sterylnie czysty i - dzięki Merlinowi - jednoosobowy. Znajdowało się w nim duże okno z widokiem na park, przez które wdzierały się promienie wiosennego słońca, tańczące na konturach drobnej sylwetki, półleżącej w łóżku. W pierwszej chwili niemal jej nie rozpoznał. Ta zmizerniała osoba, o matowych włosach i odziana w szeroką, białą koszulę w niczym nie przypominała tej oglądanej przez tyle lat. Żadnego śladu po lśniących, zadbanych, spływających do pasa niczym jedwab włosach; żadnego śladu po drogich, srebrzystych, tańczących wokół ciała przy najmniejszym poruszeniu szatach; żadnego śladu po wyniosłej, aroganckiej minie, nakazującej zachować dystans. Była za to pustka w oczach i poszarzała twarz. Jego matka.

Poczuł, jak zapadł mu się żołądek, a serce na moment zdawało się przestać bić. Zacisnął pięści, usiłując stłumić natychmiastową chęć ucieczki.

— Odwiedziny? — dźwięk głosu wyrwał Dracona z odrętwienia.

Dopiero teraz zauważył przystojnego uzdrowiciela o ciemnych włosach i śniadej skórze, odcinającej się barwą od jasnego koloru uniformu. Mieszał coś w fiolce, zapewne kolejny eliksir.

— Tak — odparł, przeklinając w duchu, jak ochryple to zabrzmiało. — Jestem synem.

— Giorgio Botticelli — przedstawił się, z wyraźnym, włoskim akcentem. Draco uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń, marząc, aby zostać z matką sam na sam albo najlepiej w ogóle stąd wyjść. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając białe, równe zęby. — Jestem uzdrowicielem pańskiej matki.

_Doprawdy, sam bym się nie domyślił_, zadrwił jedynie we własnej głowie, w zamian mówiąc z oschłą uprzejmością:

— Co jej dolega?

Kobieta sprawiała wrażenia zamkniętej we własnej myślach, nie zwracając na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Po prostu siedziała oparta o wezgłowie łóżka z rękami leżącymi bezwładnie na kołdrze i z twarzą zwróconą w stronę słońca.

— Prawie całkowicie straciła magię — urwał, jakby chcąc dać mu czas na przyswojenie wiadomości. — Podejrzewamy, że to Virecuitum. Cechuje je samoistne wyzbywania się własnych mocy, zarówno magicznych, jak i tych witalnych, wywołanego silnymi wyrzutami sumienia.

Draco przełknął ślinę. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że matka przez ostatni rok śmiertelnie się zamartwiała. Może i nie była typem ciepłej kobiety, ale musiałby być ślepy, żeby tego nie widzieć. A potem, po czerwcowych wydarzeniach, nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie przebywa drugie. Wszystko, co musiało im starczać, to listy.

— Są jakieś szanse na wyleczenie? — spytał, a mina jaką został obdarzony, wystarczyła za tysiąc słów.

— Przykro mi — oznajmił magomedyk. Podszedł do swojej pacjentki, poprawiając poduszki za jej plecami. — Narcyzo? — spytał, nie dostając w zamian żadnej reakcji. Wciąż wpatrywała się w okno, nucąc pod nosem coś, czego blondyn nie mógł dosłyszeć. — Masz gościa. Twój syn cię odwiedził.

Drgnęła, zwracając swoje przywodzące na myśl martwe oczy na Draco. Spróbował przełknąć narastający ból, jednak bez skutku. Jej nieobecne spojrzenie; poszarzała, cienka skóra, przez którą prześwitywały naczyńka; całkowita pustka w twarzy… To było za dużo.

— Draco? — odezwała się cicho i poczuł, jak uszło z niego całe powietrze.

— Tak — odparł, usiłując zmusić mięśnie twarzy do uśmiechu. Sądził, że wyszło mu coś bardziej podobnego do grymasu niż czegokolwiek innego. Postąpił krok do przodu, przeklinając w duchu, że nogi nie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa albo nie zaniosły w przeciwnym kierunku. Z dala od zapachu leków, od nicości, od tego... Tego wszystkiego, z czym nie do końca potrafił się zmierzyć. Przysuwając sobie krzesło, usiadł przy łóżku, ignorując wypowiedziane przez uzdrowiciela „Zostawię was samych". — Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, głównie dlatego, że nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

— Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić — powiedziała, nie patrząc wprost na niego lecz gdzieś nad ramieniem. Jej dłonie przeraźliwie drżały, choć udawał, że tego nie widział. — Wyglądam okropnie. Nie pozwól swojemu ojcu tutaj przyjść. Nie może mnie zobaczyć w takim stanie.

— On tu nie przyjdzie — oznajmił cicho, ale na matce nie wydawało się to wywrzeć wrażenia. Właściwie wyglądała, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszała.

— Nie może mnie zobaczyć w takim stanie — powtórzyła żarliwie, uczepiając się kołdry jak tonący koła. — Nie może…

— Ojciec jest w Azkabanie. Nie pamiętasz?

Kobieta na moment znieruchomiała, obserwując go szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Najwyraźniej w końcu zrozumiała, co do niej mówił.

— Urosły ci włosy — stwierdziła nagle, dość pogodnie, a Draco poczuł, że ostatnia nadzieja prysła. Uciskany przez dławiący ból, zamarł, pozwalając matce dotknąć swoich pasm. — Coraz bardziej go przypominasz. Jesteście tacy podobni… — Stłumił irracjonalną chęć wstania i ogolenia się na łyso. — Wyglądasz zupełnie jak swój ojciec za dawnych lat. Jego idealna, młodsza kopia — szepnęła z uwielbieniem, nawijając na palce końce jego włosów. Zdusił krzyk niemal przegryzając sobie język. Pomyślał, że nie da dłużej rady.

Kochał ją, bo była jego matką, kimś dzięki komu istniał, kimś kto go wychowywał i z kim będzie zawsze związany. Ale patrzenie na nią w takim stanie, w tej okropnej, taniej pościeli, obserwowanie, jak zamknęła się w kręgu własnych myśli, wspomnień, szczelnie odgradzając od rzeczywistości… To bolało. Przeniosła rękę z włosów Ślizgona na jego policzek, muskając gładką, zapadniętą powierzchnię. — Na pewno jest z ciebie dumny.

Drżąc na całym ciele, chwycił ostrożnie dłoń matki i położył na udach zakrytych cienką warstwą kołdry. Nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi, patrząc w bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie.

— Ja… Muszę już iść. Przepraszam, muszę… — zamilkł, dobity świadomością, że równie dobrze mógł mówić do ściany. — Zabiorę cię stąd i będzie… Będzie jak dawniej.

Z bólem rozsadzającym pierś wypadł na korytarz, gnając przed siebie, byle w przód, byle na zewnątrz, byle z dala od zapachu eliksirów i leków, przyprawiających go o mdłości.

Gdy nagle wpadł na jednego z pacjentów, mającego grubą gałąź zamiast ręki, prawie dostał zawału. Ptaki wyleciały z gniazda spowitego pomiędzy liśćmi, wściekle ćwierkając i wplątując się Malfoyowi we włosy. Usiłował je odgonić, ale te cholerne, pierzaste stworzenia wyrwały mu parę pasm, wplątując się bardziej i bardziej, aż zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zaavadowanie piskląt groziło wyrokiem.

— Och, bardzo pana przepraszam — powiedziała uzdrowicielka, łapiąca swojego pacjenta za… gałąź i odciągnęła go w przeciwnym kierunku. Aurorzy pobiegali za nim.


	8. Rozdział 7

Przed Wami kolejny rozdział, chyba najdłuższy z dotychczasowych, choć mogę się mylić. Mimo jego długości i tak nie zmieściłam tego co planowałam, więc obiecane "Będzie się więcej dziać" zostało przeniesione do kolejnego rozdziału, który jest już napisany i czeka na zredagowanie.

Betowała jak zawsze Morgue.

**Rozdział VII**

Harry może i był lekkomyślny, gwałtowny i nie zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale kilka rzeczy wiedział na pewno.

Po pierwsze – to było jego zadanie. Nie miały znaczenia bezsenne noce, strach chwilami ściskający za gardło i dusząca bezsilność, gdy nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie: _Co dalej?_ Wybór ani rezygnacja nie zostały dołączone do pakietu bycia Wybrańcem.

Po drugie – Ron z Hermioną tego nie rozumieli. Widział w ich oczach zwątpienie i lęk. Nie chodziło o to, że się od siebie oddalili. Po prostu sytuacja chwilami ich przerastała. Nie byli superbohaterami, tylko trojgiem nastolatków rzuconych naprzeciw zadaniu, do którego nie wystarczyła ani odwaga, ani setka przeczytanych książek. Czasami żałował, że im powiedział, że ich w to wciągnął. Nie zgadzali się z nim, co do samotnego działania w sprawie horkruksów, ale szanowali jego zdanie na tyle, by to przemilczeć.

Po trzecie – Dumbledore zabronił mu mówić o tym komukolwiek poza przyjaciółmi. Musiałby być ślepy, aby nie wiedzieć, czego najbardziej by chcieli – żeby powiedział McGonagall, a najlepiej całemu Zakonowi o horkruksach i zajęli się tym wspólnie. Ale to nie wchodziło w grę.

Mimo odmiennego zdania w tej kwestii, prawdopodobieństwo odkrycia nazwiska, kryjącego się pod inicjałami R.A.B., wprawiło ich w lepsze nastroje. Ponieważ Harry upierał się przy swoim, okazja do odwiedzenia Grimmauld Place 12 nadarzyła się dopiero po tygodniu, gdy starsze klasy wybierały się do Hogsmeade. Będąc już na miejscu, skręcili w boczną uliczkę, a stamtąd wspólnie teleportowali się prosto pod dom Syriusza. Na szczęście budynek okazał się pusty; gdyby ktoś wszedł nie mieliby żadnej wymówki dla tego, co tutaj robili.

W przedpokoju panowała całkowita ciemność, dopóki Hermiona nie machnęła różdżką, a wzdłuż ścian zapłonęły staroświeckie lampy gazowe, rzucając na nich rozdygotane, słabe światło. Rozejrzeli się wokół. Dom wyglądał tak samo ponuro jak zawsze - nieprzyjemnie martwy, wypełniony ciężkimi, rzeźbionymi meblami, kiedyś wartymi sporą sumkę, dziś za bardzo zniszczonymi, aby być drogocennymi. Podwieszony pod sufitem żyrandol dyndał nad ich głowami spowity mnóstwem grubych, srebrzystych pajęczyn. Prawie podskoczyli słysząc dobiegające echo głosów, ale po chwili, przypomnieli sobie, że to tylko przodkowie Syriusza upamiętnieni na portretach.

— _Accio_ horkruks — odezwał się niespodziewanie Ron.

Przez moment czekali w napięciu, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

— To było do przewidzenia — stwierdziła Hermiona, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu, jakby bała się, że zaraz coś wyskoczy i ich zaatakuje. — Tak proste zaklęcia nie zadziałają na żadnego horkruksa. Są strzeżone potężną magią.

Tak, Harry pamiętał to aż za dobrze.

— To co? Zaczynamy szukać? — zapytał. — Chyba będzie szybciej, jak się rozdzielimy. Zacznę od pokoju Regu…

— Harry — powiedziała cicho Hermiona, zatrzymując go w pół kroku. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że szanse na to, że dziś uda nam się przeszukać cały dom są raczej marne? — zapytała ostrożnie. Miał ochotę zapytać: _I co w związku z tym?_, ale ubiegła go. — Będziemy musieli tutaj wrócić. Może więcej niż raz. Rozumiesz, co się z tym wiąże?

Poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Oczywiście, że rozumiał. Musieli powiedzieć McGonagall albo, co byłoby znacznie lepszym rozwiązaniem, znaleźć sposób, by niepostrzeżenie wymykać się z Hogwartu. Tylko że wszystkie tajemne wyjścia ze szkoły zostały zablokowane…

— Coś wymyślę — powiedział, ignorując znaczące spojrzenie, które ze sobą wymienili. — Lepiej bierzmy się do roboty, zanim zauważą w Hogsmeade, że nas nie ma.

I tak też zrobili. Ruszył po skrzypiących schodach, usiłując nie patrzeć na pokurczone, odrąbane głowy skrzatów domowych powieszone na ścianie. Kiedy stanął przed drzwiami brata Syriusza, zaczerpnął powietrza, odczytując słowa z srebrnej, eleganckiej tabliczki.

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

Spędził tu całe wakacje, przechodził tędy setki razy i nigdy, nawet przez moment, nie przyszło mu do głowy, że to właśnie on mógł kryć się za tajemniczym R.A.B'em.

Z szybciej bijącym sercem pchnął drzwi, nie chcąc pozwolić sobie na przesadną nadzieję. Jednak to była ich jedyna szansa… Jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy, jeśli tutaj nie będzie medalionu…

Potrząsnął głową, odganiając od siebie uporczywe myśli. Pomieszczenie było podobne do tego należącego do Syriusza, tylko trochę większe i bardziej eleganckie. W przeciwieństwie do pokoju jego chrzestnego brak tu było plakatów czy innych młodzieńczych gadżetów. Regulus na każdym kroku podkreślał swoją przynależność do Slytherinu.

Przez dobre półtorej godziny próbował wszystkich zaklęć, które przyszły mu na myśl i zaglądał w każde możliwe miejsce, ale bez skutku. Poszukiwania jego przyjaciół również nie przyniosły większych efektów, zapytali nawet Stworka, czy czegoś nie widział, ale niestety wszelkie próby spełzły na niczym. W końcu, rozczarowani, musieli pogodzić się z prawdą – dziś tu medalionu nie znajdą.

* * *

><p>Porażka na Grimmauld, brak nowych śladów i zacieśniająca się obręcz wojny z każdym dniem pochłaniająca więcej ofiar nie wprawiła Harry'ego w dobry nastrój. Zbliżenie się jego przyjaciół do siebie, również. Nie był zazdrosny. No dobrze, trochę. Może więcej niż <em>trochę<em>. Chciał dla nich dobrze, tyle że… Odsunięcie na bok i niemożność działania, doprowadzała go chwilami do szału. Wiedział, że starali się spędzać z nim tyle samo czasu, co dawniej, ale nie był ślepy – wyraźnie widział, kiedy chcieli być sami, tylko nie mieli odwagi o to poprosić, a on nie był na tyle bezczelny, by siedzieć i czekać, aż skończą.

No i było jeszcze coś, a może raczej _ktoś_ – Malfoy.

Harry choć nie chciał, musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że liczył, iż całe to zaginięcie Narcyzy popchnie ich relacje do przodu i potrwa trochę dłużej, a tymczasem wraz z zakończeniem sprawy, zakończyły się i oni. Niechętnie uświadomił sobie, że szukał powodów i okazji, by być bliżej Ślizgona. Im bardziej chciał, tym mniej miał ku temu pretekstów, a Malfoy zaczął go unikać. Tak naprawdę nie miał powodu, by z nim porozmawiać. _Żadnego._ To nie powinno być czymś, co go martwiło. Miał przecież ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, a jednak… Nie potrafił tego niczym sensownym wytłumaczyć. Jasne, mógłby poruszyć sprawę odnalezienia jego matki… Tylko po co? Szczerze, Malfoy wydawał się ostatnią osobą, która miałaby ochotę o tym rozmawiać, w przeciwieństwie do połowy szkoły. Harry słyszał sporo plotek. Jedna z okropniejszych głosiła, że kobieta postradała rozum i nawet nie rozpoznała własnego syna. Oczywiście zapytanie o to Ślizgona, było równie dobrym pomysłem, jak zadanie pytania Voldemortowi, czemu jest taki zły. Efekt byłby podobny – Harry prawdopodobnie by zginął.

Nie odnajdywał żadnego sensownego usprawiedliwienia, dlaczego _ciągnęło_ go do niego. Owszem, Malfoy okazał się nie być tak straszny i pozbawiony sumienia, jak Harry sądził przez ostatnie sześć lat, ale naprawdę, czy to było wystarczające, żeby chcieć się z nim zadawać? Każdy normalny powiedziałby: _Nie_. Rok temu miał chociaż słuszne uzasadnienie. Chłopak knuł przez cały rok i Potter po prostu to wyczuł. Ale teraz? Jaki miał powód? Mógłby się zasłonić wydarzeniami w szkole, tyle że nawet nie podejrzewał go o to. To było coś… Coś ponad to. Harry nie tylko pragnął wiedzieć, czy Malfoy za tym stał, ale też rzeczy, które w ogóle nie powinny go obchodzić. Co lubił? Jak spędzał wolny czas? Jakiej muzyki słuchał? Jak się odnajdywał w swoim obecnym położeniu? Czy Ślizgoni naprawdę tak bardzo nie dawali mu żyć? Był z tą krową, Parkinson, czy też nie?

To na pewno nie znajdowało się na liście rzeczy, które koniecznie trzeba wiedzieć, by wybawić świat. To było popieprzone, męczące i absurdalne, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu wrócić do starych nawyków. Może i nie mógł porozmawiać ze Ślizgonem, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł go obserwować. Pomiędzy lekcjami a treningami, zaczął śledzić małą kropkę na mapie. Malfoy większość czasu spędzał samotnie na boisku, wieży astronomicznej albo – co dziwne, bo jego wyniki w nauce nigdy nie wskazywały na bycie kujonem – w bibliotece, ewentualnie w towarzystwie Parkinson i Zabiniego. Potem Gryfon posunął się o krok dalej. Zaczął go śledzić. Choć osobiście wolał nie używać tego słowa.

Pewnego razu, uprzednio sprawdzając, gdzie jest Malfoy, zaniepokoił nawet Rona.

— Idę do biblioteki — oznajmiła Hermiona.

— Pójdę z tobą — odpowiedział natychmiast Harry, trochę zbyt chętnie, jak na okoliczności. — Owutemy się zbliżają, wiecie… Wypadałoby się pouczyć.

— Wypadałoby… Co? — zapytał słabo Ron. — Stary, dobrze się czujesz?

Hermiona miała na ten temat odmienne zdanie.

—To wspaniale, Harry! — powiedziała, pełnym entuzjazmu krokiem zmierzając do biblioteki. Ron stanowczo odmówił pójścia. — W końcu Owutemy ma się tylko raz w życiu, prawda?

Zajęli ten sam dział, co Malfoy. Hermiona zaczęła się usadawiać, na co Harry natychmiast zareagował.

— Możemy zamienić się miejscami?

— To ma jakieś znaczenie? — zapytała, ale jednak przesiadła się.

Z tego miejsca miał doskonały punkt obserwacyjny na chłopaka. Malfoy siedział pod oknem, na końcu przejścia, pochylając się nad jakąś grubą księgą, a policzek opierał na pięści. Przednie kosmki włosów wchodziły mu do oczu. Nie wydawał się zwracać uwagi ani na Harryego, ani na cały otaczający go świat.

W końcu po upływie jakiś dziesięciu minut Harry nie wytrzymał.

— Myślisz, że co tu robi?

Przyjaciółka uniosła głowę znad pergaminu, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie.

— Kto? — spytała, marszcząc czoło.

— Malfoy.

— Och, no nie wiem… Może czyta? Wiesz, _niektórzy _ludzie to lubią. Albo się uczy, jak my wszyscy — odparła, swoją miną wyraźnie sugerując, by nie zawracał jej głowy takimi głupotami. Ani nauka, ani czytanie dla rozrywki nie pasowało mu do Ślizgona, ale z drugiej strony, co on o nim wiedział? — A teraz może w końcu skupisz się na swojej pracy? Zapewniam cię, że gdy na egzaminie wpiszesz słowo „Malfoy", to oblejesz.

Przez następny kwadrans przynajmniej starał się stwarzać pozory nauki. W końcu, wydawałoby się po wieczności, Malfoy go zauważył. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment, a potem, bez słowa, chłopak wstał i wyszedł.

Tak samo było na korytarzach i lekcjach, a wszelkie próby rozmowy spełzały na niczym. Prawie każdy wieczór Ślizgon spędzał na wieży astronomicznej, zdając się być nieświadomy obecności Harry'ego ukrytego pod peleryną ani coraz chłodniejszych nocy. Zwykle opierał się o barierkę, spoglądając w dół, a czasami siedział na ziemi, obserwując gwiazdy.

_O czym myślisz? _Gryfon pytał jedynie w swoich myślach, ale plecy chłopaka, tak jak i martwa cisza, która ich otaczała, nie odpowiadały.

Pewnej nocy, koło dwudziestej trzeciej, stało się coś, na co Harry nie był gotowy, a znalezienie usprawiedliwienia okazało się zbyt trudne. Dopiero co przyszedł i przykucnął w kącie, obserwując ostro zarysowany profil chłopaka na tle księżyca, gdy ten nagle przemówił.

— Dobry wieczór, Potter.

W pierwszej chwili myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale wtedy Ślizgon obrócił się i spojrzał tylko odrobinę w lewo od miejsca, w którym stał.

— Skąd… — wyjąkał, zszokowany.

— Jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma w szkole pelerynę niewidkę i jedyną na tyle popieprzoną, by mnie śledzić — wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się chłodno. — To ci się nigdy nie znudzi, prawda? — zapytał niskim głosem, a Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Miał całkowitą pustkę w głowie. Totalne zero. — Ale niech ci będzie.

— Niech mi będzie? — powtórzył, nie będąc pewien, czy myślą o tym samym.

— Wygląda na to, że nie przestaniesz, póki się nie zgodzę. Więc skoro tak bardzo pragniesz mojego towarzystwa…

Miał na końcu języka powiedzenie, że wcale tego nie pragnął. _W ogóle. _

_Chodzi o wydarzenia w szkole. O to, czy za tym stoisz. _Mógłby to powiedzieć. Mógłby skłamać. Ale nie chciał. Gdyby teraz się tego wyparł, prawdopodobnie nie dostałby drugiej takiej szansy.

Ściągnął z siebie pelerynę i usiadł obok chłopaka, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie. Podłoga była chłodna, podobnie jak rześkie, październikowe powietrze. Malfoy ubrał się zadziwiająco lekko jak na tę porę i temperaturę. Miał na sobie jeansy oraz sprawiający wrażenie miękkiego, kaszmirowy sweter, zapewne warty więcej niż wszystkie rzeczy Harry'ego razem wzięte. Żadnej kurtki, płaszcza, niczego. Z odległości, w której siedzieli dostrzeżenie gęsiej skórki na jego przedramionach nie sprawiało najmniejszego problemu. Było tam też coś, czego zdecydowanie nie chciał oglądać – Mroczny Znak.

Malfoy musiał zauważyć, że mu się przygląda, bo momentalnie opuścił rękawy. Kiedy się odezwał, brzmiał na nieco zdenerwowanego.

— I czego się dowiedziałeś podczas swojego śledztwa? Odkryłeś coś mrocznego? Fascynującego? Jak daleko się posunąłeś? Byłeś w moim dormitorium?

— Nigdy w nim nie byłem — odparł, odzyskując głos, choć brzmiał, jakby wydobywał się z głębi studni. — Choć odwiedziłem kiedyś wasz pokój wspólny — wyznał, zadowolony z ciekawości, która pojawiła się w oczach chłopaka. — Na drugim roku. Myśleliśmy z Ronem, że jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina, więc wielosokowaliśmy się w Crabbe'a i Goyla.

— Nie dość, że podglądacz, to jeszcze świr — skomentował Ślizgon. — O tym nie wspominają w gazetach.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Naprawdę sadziłeś, że można zarobić Avadą w głowę i być całkiem normalnym? — zażartował, wywołując na ustach Malfoya lekki uśmiech.

Zapadło pomiędzy nimi milczenie przerywane jedynie dźwiękami nocy. Słyszał szum ocierających się o siebie, suchych gałęzi drzew, a gdzieś daleko zahuczała sowa. To była chłodna, lecz pogodna noc. Idealnie okrągły księżyc odznaczał się na tle czystego, granatowego nieba, usłanego migoczącymi gwiazdami. Harry chciał jakoś podtrzymać rozmowę, ale nie wiedział jak. Malfoy, przynajmniej przy nim, nie był typem gawędziarza; zwykle siedział nadąsany albo spięty, a kiedy już się odzywał, robił to z książęcą łaską. Mimo to Harry _chciał _z nim przebywać.

— Więc… Z kim teraz mieszkasz w dormitorium? — zapytał ostrożnie Gryfon. Słyszał, że ze względu na większą ilość uczniów w Slytherinie ich dormitoria były trzy-, a nie pięcioosobowe.

— Z nikim — odparł, choć wyraźnie się spiął.

— A Zabini, Nott i Vaisey?

— Mieszkają w innym. Ja dzieliłem pokój z Crabbe'em i Goylem.

Lochy nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych miejsc w Hogwarcie, a co dopiero mieszkanie w nich całkiem samemu. Nie wyobrażał sobie nie mieć do kogo się odezwać przed snem. To było… uch. Malfoy w ostatnim czasie musiał być naprawdę samotny.

— To musi być trochę dobijające.

— Nie. Jest idealnie. Nie potrzebuję niczyjego towarzystwa.

Przekręcił głowę w bok, aby posłać mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie, ale Malfoy na niego nie patrzył.

— Żartujesz, Malfoy? Ty _kochasz_ być w centrum uwagi.

Słowa poskutkowały, bo blondyn zamiast dalej obserwować nieboskłon, przeniósł wzrok na niego. W jego oczy wdarł się chłód przypominający arktyczny lód.

— Och, teraz myślisz, że mnie znasz, tak, Potter? Wydaję ci się, że wystarczy za kimś pochodzić, żeby przejrzeć go na…

— Nie trzeba za nikim chodzić, aby ocenić, czy jest szczęśliwy, czy też nie.

W tej chwili stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Malfoy przysunął się bliżej niż Harry pamiętał, by był kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Chcesz mnie uszczęśliwić, Potter? — zapytał cicho, a jemu zrobiło się nieswojo. Praktycznie czuł ciepło cudzego oddechu na swojej skórze. — Przestań za mną chodzić. Przestań mnie wypytywać. Przestań myśleć, że możesz zbawić świat od kolejnej złej duszy.

_Znowu się cofamy_, pomyślał ze smutkiem.

— Sam pozwoliłeś mi tu zostać — przypomniał, nie wiedząc, czemu głos mu drżał. Zmusił się, aby pozostać w miejscu i nie odsunąć się ani o milimetr.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się zimno.

— I to był zły pomysł — stwierdził i zmierzył go zuchwałym wzrokiem. — Zdradzę ci pewien sekret. Nie wszystkich da się _naprawić _— powiedziawszy to, odsunął się, a Harry poczuł, jakby z barków spadł mu niewidzialny ciężar. Z tymi dodatkowymi kilkunastoma centymetrami przestrzeni czuł się dużo lepiej, co jednak nie trwało długo, bo w następnej chwili Ślizgon wstał i zrobiło mu się znacznie gorzej.

Niewiele myśląc chwycił go za kostkę u nogi. Malfoy popatrzył na niego z góry z nieskrywaną wściekłością.

— Puszczaj — syknął, ale zamiast tego Harry wzmocnił uścisk.

— Poczekaj — poprosił, nie chcąc przed samym sobą przyznać, że to, co pobrzmiało w jego głosie, do złudzenia przypominało desperację. _Dlaczego mi zależy_? Nie wiedział. — Nie będę o nic pytał — zapewnił. — W ogóle. Jeśli chcesz.

Malfoy uniósł brwi, wyglądając na zaintrygowanego jego reakcją, co nie powinno go dziwić.

_Myśli, że zwariowałem_.

Prawdopodobnie miał rację.

— Odzyskam kiedyś swoją nogę? — zapytał, a Potter potrzebował chwili, aby zrozumieć o czym mówił.

Pośpiesznie rozluźnił uchwyt, kątem oka obserwując, jak Ślizgon ponownie siada obok niego. Przynajmniej tym razem nie odszedł obrażony Merlin wie o co. Malfoy wyraźnie wściekał się od razu, gdy tylko Harry zaczął zadawać prywatne pytania, niczym zwierzę broniące swojego gniazda. O czym to świadczyło? Może się bał, że wykorzysta zdobyte informacje przeciwko niemu? Tyle że Harry taki nie był. To on prędzej powinien się tego obawiać.

Rozmyślanie Harry'ego przerwał dźwięk dobiegający jakby z wnętrza szkoły. Gwałtownie się obrócił, wpatrując w ciemność przed sobą.

— Słyszałeś? — szepnął.

— Coś poza twoim upierdliwym głosem? — zapytał ze znudzeniem. — Obawiam się, że…

— Zamknij się i posłuchaj.

O dziwo Malfoy tak właśnie zrobił. Przez chwilę obaj nasłuchiwali, ale nic się nie działo. Mógłby przysiądź, że _coś_ słyszał.

Ślizgon spojrzał na niego.

— No i?

— Tam ktoś jest — stwierdził, pewien własnych słów, na które blondyn zareagował wywróceniem oczu.

— Tak, to faktycznie niesssamowite. W końcu obecność ludzi w szkole jest czymś nadzwyczaj zaskakującym.

I wtedy znowu to usłyszał. Coś jak… jęk. Malfoy też musiał, bo drgnął i wlepił wzrok w drzwi prowadzące na korytarz.

— Ktoś jęknął — powiedział Harry.

— Może jakaś para się zabawia — podsumował lekko.

— Na środku korytarza?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

— Czemu nie?

Gryfon popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Wolał nie wiedzieć co, gdzie i z kim robił Dracon Malfoy.

— Lepiej to sprawdźmy — zaproponował, podnosząc się na nogi.

— Potter, to że ty masz manię prześladowczą, to nie znaczy, że i ja ją mam. Nie zamierzam nikogo podglą… — Ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Harry pociągnął go za rękę, zmuszając do wstania.

Malfoy przeklął i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale Gryfon nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Wyszli na oświetlony korytarz, rozglądając się wokół. Po nikim nie było nawet śladu. Mimo to wyczuwał tu obecność czegoś złego, jakby ktoś lub coś śledziło każdy ich ruch, szykując się do ataku. A może popadał w paranoję?

— Pusto — osądził, ale nie był do końca przekonany.

— Och, jesteś pewien? — zakpił Malfoy. — Może Czarny Pan ukrywa się w kącie i zamierza wystawić cię na śmierć?

— To nie jest śmieszne — warknął.

— Racja. To ty jesteś śmieszny — odparł jadowicie blondyn, wyraźnie nie dopuszczając do siebie możliwości ewentualnego zagrożenia. Harry mgliście zastanowił się, czy wynikało to ze strachu, czy może naprawdę tak uważał. — To Hogwart. Strzeżony potężną magią. Naprawdę sądzisz, że coś mogłoby się tu stać?

Właśnie tak sądził.

— Z tego co pamiętam, szesnastolatek potrafił wpuścić do szkoły śmierciożerców, omijając wszystkie bariery ochronne.

Dopiero gdy policzki Malfoya poczerwieniały, a oczy zwęziły się, Harry uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. Niech to szlag. Wcale nie zamierzał mu wypominać tego, co zrobił, chciał jedynie pokazać, że istnieją sposoby, by dostać się do szkoły pomimo przeszkód.

— Jeśli zamierzałeś… — zaczął, wyraźnie wściekły, ale Potter nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

— Nie. Słuchaj… Chodziło mi tylko o to, że da się obejść te wszystkie zaklęcia. Kto zaatakował Milicentę? Kto spetryfikował ducha? Kto ukradł portret? — wypowiedział na głos pytania, które ani na moment nie opuszczały jego umysłu. Te słowa chyba nieco udobruchały Ślizgona, bo jego twarz złagodniała, choć nie odpowiedział; jedynie patrzył mu w oczy, milcząc. Blask świec odbijał się od jasnych włosów, tworząc wokół głowy chłopaka złudną aureolę. Harry przypatrywał mu się z napięciem, pragnąc zapytać: _Wiesz coś czy nie?_ Ale to nie było na to ani miejsce, ani pora. — W szkole dzieje się coś złego.

— Mówiłem ci, Potter — zaczął, jakby czytał mu w umyśle — ja _nic_ nie wiem. Zresztą twoje małe śledztwo chyba pokazało ci, jak fascynująco spędzam… — W tym momencie Harry poczuł podmuch chłodnego powietrza, ogień na knotach świec zadrżał, a w następnej chwili zgasł. Otoczyła ich nieprzenikniona ciemność; jedynym źródłem światła była poświata księżyca wdzierająca się przez okno. — Potter? — szept Malfoya przerwał nieprzyjemną ciszę. Już nie brzmiał na tak pewnego siebie. Na oślep wyciągnął rękę, palcami muskając brzuch Harry'ego. Gdy tylko poczuł, że go dotknął, cofnął dłoń jak oparzony. — Potter? — powtórzył spanikowany.

— Jestem tu — odparł Harry, trochę rozbawiony jego reakcją. Wiele można było powiedzieć o Malfoyu, ale na pewno nie to, że należał do ludzi odważnych. Wyciągnął różdżkę, szybko wypowiadając zaklęcie. — Lumos. — Na jej końcu zapaliła się niebieska kula, rzucająca światło na pobladłą twarz stojącego przed nim chłopaka. — Nie bój się — powiedział, tak naprawdę samemu nie wiedząc po co. Wątpił by, Malfoy docenił ten gest.

— Kto się niby boi? — prychnął, choć nerwowy sposób w jaki się rozglądał, świadczył o tym, że właśnie on. Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. — Nie mam… Nie mam różdżki.

— Co?

— Nie mam różdżki! — powtórzył znacznie głośniej, teraz wyglądając na wręcz przerażonego.

Harry przekonywał siebie, że nie było powodu do obaw. To o niczym nie świadczyło. To tylko przypadek.

— Spokojnie, Malfoy. Pewnie wypadła ci na wieży, gdy siedziałeś. Chodź sprawdzimy.

Faktycznie, różdżka leżała na środku podłogi. Widział ulgę na twarzy Malfoya, kiedy tylko ją podniósł i sam również rzucił zaklęcie.

Wrócili na pogrążony w ciemnościach korytarzach, powoli zmierzając w kierunku schodów. Wyczarowane, błękitne światło drgało, tak samo jak dłoń Malfoya, w której ściskał różdżkę. Harry nie pozwolił sobie na strach. Musieli trzeźwo myśleć, panikowanie w niczym by nie pomogło. Poza tym, może to była jakaś awaria. Może wcale nie stało się coś złego. Nikły blask rozjaśniał pusty korytarzach przed nimi. Zbroje lśniły, obijając od siebie światło. Nie podobała mu się ta wszechobecna cisza, jakby ktoś pozbył się całego życia z Hogwartu. Oddech Ślizgona słyszał równie wyraźnie jak swój.

— Myślisz, że co się stało? — zapytał Malfoy, przerywając nieprzyjemne milczenie.

— Nie wiem. Może coś jak awaria prądu?

— Awaria _czego_? — zapytał, unosząc różdżkę na wysokość nosa Gryfona, przez co trochę go oślepił.

Harry zmrużył oczy, odsuwając jego rękę sprzed swojej twarzy.

— To coś, dzięki czemu mugole mają między innymi światło i całą elektronikę. — Malfoy gapił się na niego bez zrozumienia. Harry w duchu westchnął. Czasami zapominał, że w tym świecie o niektórych rzeczach czarodzieje nie mieli pojęcia, a już szczególnie tacy jak Malfoyowie. — Nie ważne.

— Jeśli to śmierciożercy… — wyglądało na to, że Malfoy albo nie miał odwagi, albo ochoty mówić dalej.

— To zdążysz uciec. Mnie będą chcieli dorwać pierwszego — odparł Harry, kątem oka zauważając, że teraz chłopak wyglądał, jakby tylko siła woli powstrzymywała go od zwymiotowania. Zaskoczyło to Pottera, bo dotychczas nie sądził, by w ogóle coś go obchodziło jego życie. — Ee, Malfoy. To miało być pocieszenie.

— W takim razie nigdy więcej mnie nie pocieszaj — mruknął.

— Tu nikogo nie ma, widzisz? — Silnej oświetlił korytarz. Zaklęcie nie docierało do oddalonych zakamarków, ale było oczywiste, że nie przebywał tu nikt poza nimi dwoma.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej zeszli po marmurowych schodach, oświetlając każdy możliwy kąt. Piętro niżej było tak samo cicho, ponuro i pusto. Żadnych uczniów. Żadnych duchów. Nikogo. Harry poczuł ucisk w gardle, z całych sił chcąc wyprzeć strach.

_To po prostu awaria_, powtarzał sobie, _po prostu awaria. Musiało paść zaklęcie zasilające światło._

To Hogwart, ich dom. Strzegła go potężna magia, gdyby Voldemort znalazł sposób, by przełamać bariery, zrobiłby to już dawno. Byli bezpieczni.

Przez cały ten czas Malfoy zdawał się zapomnieć o swojej pozie pewnego siebie i trzymał się blisko Harry'ego, jakby odruchowo sądził, że może go obronić. To było… dziwne. Choć w jakiś sposób dobre. Zeszli jeszcze dwa piętra niżej, nie wymieniając ani słowa i nikogo nie spotykając.

I wtedy Harry to zauważył – małą kulkę światła zbliżającą się z naprzeciwka, z każdą chwilą większą i większą. Ich zaklęcie nie docierało tak daleko, by oświetlić postać. Malfoy przysunął się jeszcze trochę, tak blisko, że praktycznie ich ramiona się zetknęły, ale nie opuścił różdżki.

Osoba weszła w krąg światła.

— Harry? — usłyszał, a z ciemności wyłoniła się Hermiona. Miała na sobie szlafrok i włosy w większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj. — O mój Boże, Harry! — Rzuciła mu się na szyję i mocno uścisnęła, a kiedy już się odsunęła, jej spojrzenie padło na Ślizgona, jednak nic nie powiedziała, tylko wróciła wzrokiem do przyjaciela. — Tak się martwiliśmy! Wszyscy cię szukają!

— Co się stało? — zapytał, wdzięczny, że w żaden sposób nie skomentowała obecności Malfoya.

— Ty mi powiedz — odparła, owijając wokół siebie ramiona i wyraźnie drżąc. — Chyba padło zaklęcie zasilając całe oświetlenie w szkole, a ciebie nigdzie nie było. Myśleliśmy, że coś ci się stało.

— Nic mi nie jest. Byłem z... — urwał, zerkając na blondyna, który wyglądał, jakby rozważał między ulotnieniem się, a rzuceniem w Hermionę jakąś paskudną klątwą. — Z, ee, Malfoyem.

Przyjaciółka przybrała minę wyraźnie mówiącą: _I właśnie to mnie martwi._ Popatrzyła na Ślizgona z jawnym oskarżeniem.

— Co mu chciałeś zrobić?

— Zabić oczywiście — odparł gładko. — A potem poćwiartować i rzucić na kolację wielkiej kałamarnicy.

— Nie zdziwiłabym się.

Oczy Malfoya błysnęły, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był znacznie niższy i bardzo nieprzyjemny.

— Słyszałem, że woli mięso szlam. Powinnaś na siebie uważać, Granger. To niebezpieczne czasy.

— Malfoy! — warknął Harry, a w jego piersi smutek i złość walczyły ze sobą. Ślizgon od początku tego roku zdawał się nie zwracać szczególnie uwagi na Hermionę, aż do teraz. _Czego się spodziewałeś_? zapytał głos w jego głowie_. To Ślizgon. Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają_. — Nawet nie waż się jej obrażać.

— Och, daj spokój, Harry. Mnie nie obchodzi, co myśli o mnie jakiś _śmierciożerca _— prychnęła pogardliwie Hermiona, a na reakcję chłopaka nie trzeba było czekać. Momentalnie wycelował w nią różdżką.

— Przestańcie! — krzyknął Potter, a jego głos poniósł się echem po pustym korytarzu. — Opuść różdżkę — rozkazał, ale chłopak nie posłuchał. — Opuść różdżkę, Malfoy.

Uśmiechnął się, choć było w tym uśmiechu coś, co sprawiło, że Harry zadrżał. Ani na moment nie oderwał nienawistnego wzroku od twarzy Hermiony.

— Wygląda na to, że masz już towarzystwo — powiedział powoli, a potem opuścił różdżkę i skinął mu głową. — Dobranoc, Potter.

_Co to właściwie miało być_? zastanawiał się, obserwując plecy oddalającego się Malfoya tak długo, póki nie zniknął w ciemnościach. Potrząsnął głową. Nie miał siły teraz o tym myśleć.

Kiedy tylko stało się jasne, że chłopak naprawdę sobie poszedł, Hermiona od razu przeszła do werbalnego ataku.

— Czy ty kompletnie postradałeś rozum? Włóczyć się _z nim_ po nocach?

— Właściwie to pierwszy raz od tygodni, kiedy ze sobą rozmawialiśmy — mruknął, ostatnie na co mając ochotę, to krytyka przyjaciółki.

— Harry, on jest śmierciożercą.

— _Był_ śmierciożercą — wypomniał jej, z dziwną mieszanką emocji obserwując, jak zamyka oczy, jak gdyby poniosła osobistą klęskę.

— Jesteś cudownym człowiekiem i wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale… Nie wszystkich da się zmienić. — _Nie wszystkich da się naprawić, Potter, _w pamięci odżyły mu słowa Malfoya. — On robi to, co musi, żeby przeżyć, a nie dlatego, że zmienił się na lepsze. Gardzi takimi ludźmi jak my, jest okrutny i małostkowy. Naprawdę chcesz się z kimś takim przyjaźnić?

Odpowiedź nie powinna brzmieć: _tak_, lecz innej prawidłowej nie było.

— Nie znasz go — burknął, nie chcąc tego słuchać, ani w ogóle o tym myśleć.

— A ty go znasz?

— Ja… — _chciałbym_, dokończył jedynie we własnej głowie. Zacisnął szczęki. Mocno. Z niewytłumaczalnego powodu poczuł w sercu ból. Hermiona musiała to zauważyć, bo delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

— Zrobisz, jak uważasz, ale przemyśl to sobie.

Reszta drogi upłynęła im na dyskutowaniu o tym, co lub kto (i w jakim celu) mógł stać za awarią światła w szkole. Tak naprawdę Harry myślami był daleko stąd. Cały czas miał przed oczami ściągnięta przesadnym strachem twarz Malfoya. Dlaczego tak bardzo się wystraszył? To było tylko światło. Nigdy wcześniej podobna awaria nie miała miejsca, ale czy to od razu powód do paniki? Oczywiście Harry też nieco się zaniepokoił, ale jego strach był ledwie ziarenkiem do ogromu paniki widocznej w każdym ruchu Malfoya. Powinien przypisać to jego tchórzliwości czy może raczej wyjść z założenia, że obawiał się czegoś więcej? Albo kogoś. Może naprawdę coś wiedział. Może znał jakiś sposób, aby ominąć bariery ochronne i wpuścić do szkoły śmierciożerców bądź inne zagrożenie.

Stanął w miejscu niczym porażony prądem.

O Boże. Jak mógł o tym wcześniej nie pomyśleć? Był sposób, by dostać się do szkoły. I Malfoy go znał, sam nad nim pracował. _Szafka zniknięć._ Czy jest możliwe, żeby wciąż tam była? Istniał tylko jeden sposób, aby się przekonać.

— Harry? — zapytała Hermiona, również stając i patrząc na niego przez ramię.

— Muszę coś sprawdzić, nie czekaj na mnie — powiedział, puszczając się biegiem.

Usłyszał za swoimi plecami, jak zawołała: _Harry!_, ale zignorował to. Czas na wyjaśnienie przyjdzie później.

Poruszanie się w ciemnościach po Hogwarcie było jednocześnie trudniejsze i lepsze niż w normalnych warunkach. Trudniejsze, bo wpadnięcie na jakieś przedmioty stawało się dużo bardziej prawdopodobne, ale też trochę lepsze, ponieważ nie musiał używać peleryny niewidki, aby pozostać niezauważonym. Nie rzucił Lumos, tylko biegł najszybciej, jak mógł. Malfoy raczej nie spał, skoro rozeszli się ledwie piętnaście minut temu.

_To nie jest dobry pomysł_, myślał pokonując kolejne stopnie. Z drugiej jednak strony… Czy miał jakiś lepszy?

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do lochów, zaklęciem oświetlił sobie drogę. Było tu nadzwyczaj zimno, ponuro, a w powietrzu wyczuwał wilgoć.

_Jak oni tu wytrzymują? _

Podniósł wyżej różdżkę, rzucając krąg błękitnego światła na ścianę przed sobą. Wyglądała znajomo.

Przełknął narastające zdenerwowanie i zaczął się dobijać. Zniecierpliwiony i czując w pięściach ból, już zamierzał odejść, ale wtedy ściana rozsunęła się, a przed sobą zobaczył twarz Blaise'a Zabiniego. Bardzo niezadowolonego Blaise'a Zabiniego.

— Co, do diabła… — umilkł, zszokowany rozpoznając Harry'ego.

— Ee — wykrztusił Harry. Nie, to nie był najlepszy początek. — Um. Możesz zawołać Malfoya? Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

— Śpi.

Cholerny kłamca.

— Wiem, że nie śpi. Widziałem się z nim piętnaście minut temu.

Brwi Zabiniego podskoczyły i Harry mgliście zastanowił się, czy Malfoy mógł mieć jakieś dodatkowe problemy wśród Ślizgonów przez zadawanie się z nim. Pewnie tak. Na pewno tak. Powinien uważać na to, co mówi, a nie bezsensownie paplać.

— Nawet gdyby, zapewniam cię, Potter, że jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą ma ochotę…

— To miłe, Blaise, że wiesz lepiej ode mnie kiedy i kogo chcę widzieć — odezwał się Malfoy sztucznie miłym głosem, pojawiając się tuż za plecami drugiego Ślizgona.

Ten raptownie zamarł.

— Draco — powiedział, odwracając się w jego stronę. — Skoro chcesz _z nim_ gadać… — Obrzucił Harry'ego nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda, Blaise? — zapytał z udawaną nonszalancją, a Zabini skinął głową. — W takim razie, jak zapewne wiesz, niektóre rzeczy zostają _tylko_ między przyjaciółmi. — To nie brzmiało jak prośba, tylko groźba i nie tylko Harry to pojął.

— Jasne — odparł, wędrując wzrokiem między Harrym a Malfoyem tak długo, aż Gryfon poczuł się nieswojo. A potem powiedział. — No to dobranoc.

Gdy tylko odszedł, blondyn wyszedł na korytarz i zatrzasnął z hukiem ścianę.

Skrzyżował ręce i popatrzył na Harry'ego z wyzwaniem. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego. Nie, zdecydowanie tak nie wyglądał.

— Czego, do cholery, chcesz? — zapytał, nawet nie kryjąc rozdrażnienia.

— Malfoy — powiedział, myśląc jakich słów użyć. — Przepraszam, jeśli będziesz miał przez to problemy.

— Och, czyżby? — syknął, mrużąc oczy. W świetle Lumos nabrały czysto błękitnej barwy, tylko brzegi tęczówek były srebrne. — Może gdybyś czasem używał tego organu, który nazywamy mózgiem, przyszłoby ci to do głowy, ale jak przypuszczam, to zbyt duże wymagania wobec Wybrańca.

Harry zacisnął zęby, obiecując sobie, że nie odpowie na zaczepkę. Przyszedł tu porozmawiać z Malfoyem, może nawet uzyskać od niego coś na kształt pomocy, a nie kłócić się z nim.

— Chodzi o Szafkę Zniknięć — wyjaśnił, obserwując przebłysk zaskoczenia na tej szczupłej twarzy, nim znowu stała się nieczytelna. — Wiesz może, czy wciąż tam jest? I czy działa?

— Niby skąd? — prychnął. — Nie wchodziłem tam odkąd… — urwał, zaciskając usta i wyraźnie nie chcąc o tym mówić.

Co właściwie nie powinno zaskoczyć Harry'ego. Prawdopodobnie to był drażliwy temat, a wspomnienia z tamtego miejsca nie mogły należeć do tych najprzyjemniejszych.

— Czy mógłbyś…

— Nie, nie mógłbym — przerwał mu, nie bawiąc się w grzeczności. — A przynajmniej nie _teraz_. Wiesz, która jest godzina? Naprawdę, Potter. Te wszystkie plotki, jaki to jesteś dobry i przejmujesz się innymi, muszą być wyssane z palca, skoro wydaję ci się, że możesz przyjść do mnie w środku nocy i żądać pomocy.

Nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, ale gdyby się nad tym zastanowić… Być może Ślizgon miał rację. Właściwie zrobiło mu się trochę głupio z powodu własnego narwania.

— Pasuje ci jutro?

Malfoy patrzył na niego bez słowa, jakby dokładnie to kalkulował.

_Nie zgodzi się_, doszedł do wniosku Harry, _każe mi spieprzać. _

— Niech będzie — powiedział w końcu łaskawie, zaskakując Pottera.

— Um, o dwudziestej pierwszej, przed Pokojem Życzeń?

— Cudownie. Wprost nie mogę się doczekać — zadrwił. — Postaraj się jakoś beze mnie wytrzymać ten czas. — Nim zniknął za ścianą, Harry zobaczył jeszcze jego złośliwy uśmieszek. — Dobranoc, Potter.

_Wcale nie chodzi o ciebie, ty nadęty dupku_, chciał powiedzieć Harry, ale już nie miał komu. Został sam.

* * *

><p>Od kiedy Draco pamiętał, zawsze uczono go dobrych manier. Musiał się poprawnie wysławiać, znać savoir vivre przy stole, być punktualnym i emanować swoim pochodzeniem oraz wysoką pozycją społeczną. Miał niemal w głowie wyryte słowa<em>: Panuj nad ciałem, panuj nad emocjami, panuj nad umysłem.<em>

Gdyby rozdawano medal za hipokryzje i grę pozorów, jego rodzina bez wątpienia zdobyłby pierwsze miejsce. To nic, że ręce ojca plamiła krew, to nic, że matka wiedziała o wszystkich kochankach, to nic, że od lat służyli Czarnemu Panu... To _nic_. Dokładnie o dziewiętnastej każdego wieczoru, musieli usiąść razem przy o wiele za długim stole i odstawić szopkę wysoko postawionej, idealnej rodzinki. Dopiero gdy zamknęli jego ojca, czar prysł. Matka nie przypominała dawnej siebie, ale nawet będąc na skraju załamania, starała się tego nie okazywać i dalej udawać. Balansowali na granicy prawdy i gry pozorów, mieli to zakorzenione pod skórą, wręcz wpisane w nazwisko Malfoy. Nie dało się tak po prostu przestać. I choć jakaś jego część szczerze tego nienawidziła, inaczej nie potrafił. Co nie oznaczało, że zawsze przestrzegał zasad. Właściwie większość z nich była zupełnie do bani. Na przykład punktualność. Sama w sobie nie była zła, ale wiązała się ze znacznie gorszymi rzeczami. Przyjście na czas oznaczało szacunek dla drugiej osoby, może nawet nić sympatii, a Draco wolałby ogolić się na łyso niż sprawić, by Potter doszedł do podobnych wniosków (co prawda coś w jego umyśle mówiło mu, że łatwiej i lepiej było po prostu nie przyjść, ale uciszył ten głos). Dlatego też postanowił się spóźnić okrągłe piętnaście minut.

Na jego nieszczęście Potter spóźnił się jeszcze więcej. Po jakiś pięciu minutach, gdy irytacja Dracona osiągnęła alarmujący stopień, Potter wyłonił się zza rogu w czerwonej bluzie poplamionej atramentem i z granatową smugą na policzku. Draco skrzywił się na ten widok, ale wspaniałomyślnie postanowił tego nie komentować.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — wysapał Gryfon.

— Właśnie przyszedłem — skłamał gładko.

A co, niech idiota nie myśli, że na niego czekał.

— Hermiona zagroziła, że przywiąże mnie do fotela, jak nie napiszę eseju z eliksirów.

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać od drwiącego uśmieszku.

— A co Weasley na wasze igraszki?

Co było łatwe do przewidzenia - Potter się zaczerwienił.

— My nie…

— Och, proszę cię. Cała szkoła wie, że po tym jak rzuciłeś Weasleyównę, występowanie u ciebie jakiegokolwiek życia seksualnego jest równie prawdopodobne, jak ubranie przeze mnie różowej sukienki.

Niestety Gryfon ani się nie zażenował, ani nie zezłościł, raczej sposób w jaki na niego patrzył, można było uznać za rozbawiony.

— Myślę, że do twarzy byłoby ci w różowym — powiedział, teraz wręcz się uśmiechając. Cholerny idiota. — Wiesz, pasowałoby do twoich blond włosów…

Gdyby spojrzenie Dracona mogło zabić, Potter padłby trupem.

— Mówiłem już, że cię nienawidzę? — zapytał zjadliwie. — Więc gdybym to przypadkiem ominął, powtarzam raz jeszcze: nienawidzę cię. A teraz wchodź do tego cholernego pokoju. — _Zanim ktoś nas zobaczy_, dokończył w myślach, czując w żołądku ukłucie zdenerwowania.

Potter wyszczerzył zęby - niepodważalny dowód na to, że jednak był psychiczny. Nikt normalny nie cieszyłby się z czegoś takiego, prawda? Ale czego oczekiwać po Chłopcu, Który Oberwał Avadą?

Malfoy wbił wzrok w ścianę przed sobą, przełykając zgęstniałą ślinę. Nie wchodził do Pokoju Życzeń od _tamtej_ nocy. Nie miał ani takiej potrzeby, ani tym bardziej odwagi, choć był pewien, że nigdy nie zapomni, jak wyglądał. Spędził tu cały rok, można by wręcz powiedzieć, że tu zamieszkał, każdego dnia czując coraz większy strach, presję… Uświadomił sobie, że stoi przed pustą ścianą, jak skończony idiota, a Potter się w niego wpatruje.

Zepchnął nieprzyjemne myśli w głąb umysłu, bo nie mógł, _nie będzie_ tracił przed nim twarzy.

_Potrzebuję miejsca, w którym wszystko jest ukryte_, pomyślał, jak tysiące razy w zeszłym roku, przechodząc wzdłuż ściany.

Nie minęła sekunda, a drzwi pojawiły się przed nimi. Wszedł przez nie; Potter wsunął się za nim niczym cień.

Pokój Życzeń wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak pamiętał. Od podłogi aż po sufit piętrzyły się stosy najrozmaitszych przedmiotów z wąskimi ścieżkami pomiędzy nimi, co przywodziło na myśl miasteczko albo labirynt. Nie było żadnych okien, tylko stosy rupieci i dzwoniąca w uszach cisza. Serce Dracona waliło w piersi, jakby chciało się wydostać poza klatkę ciała. Miał wrażenie, że nawet Potter stojący obok mógł usłyszeć jego bicie.

Wspomnienia atakowały ze wszystkich stron; Czarny Pan dający mu to przeklęte zadanie, mające być karą, cegiełką do ich rodzinnego grobowca; cholerna szafka, która nie chciała działać, choć Draco robił wszystko, co mógł, wszystko, co tylko potrafił… Matka zamieniająca się w cień samej siebie; śmierciożercy tutaj, gotowi na zobaczenie jego porażki… Aż w końcu on sam, nie potrafiący wypowiedzieć dwóch głupich słów do bezbronnego starca. Uświadomił sobie, że drży.

— Malfoy? — głos Gryfona wyrwał go z odrętwienia.

Powstrzymał się od spoliczkowania samego siebie.

_Weź się w garść,_ powiedział sobie, choć czuł, jak wszystko w jego wnętrzu wali się niczym domki zbudowane z kart. _To tylko pokój._

Odnalezienie drogi do szafki nie zajęło mu nawet minuty. Bez słowa podszedł do niej i zbadał palcami wyrzeźbione wgłębienia.

— Nie zablokowałeś jej, prawda? — odezwał się Potter, przerywając błogosławioną ciszę. — To dlatego tak wystraszyłeś się wczorajszej nocy… Bałeś się, że śmierciożercy dostali się do szkoły.

— Po czymś takim, jedynie idiota zostawiłby ją odblokowaną — odpowiedział, wdzięczny za opanowane brzmienie swego głosu. — Ale nie, nie zrobiłem tego. Cóż, sprawdźmy to. _Avis_.— Z końca jego różdżki wyleciało stado ptaszków. Chwycił jednego z nich, wdzięczny za refleks szukającego. Widząc zdumioną minę Pottera, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. — Co? Chyba nie sądziłeś, że będę eksperymentował na sobie? — Zanim Potter zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, otworzył szafę i wepchał do niej jedno z piskląt. — No to zabawę czas zacząć — mruknął, zamykając oczy i wypowiadając cicho tak dobrze znane słowa. — _Harmonia Nectere Passus_. — W duchu odliczył minutę i otworzył drzwiczki.

Ptak wciąż tam był. I to w dodatku martwy.

Potter wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

— Czy on…

— Nie żyje, tak — potwierdził Draco, jeszcze dla upewnienia szturchając końcem różdżki bezwładne pisklę. Kiedy nie zareagowało, rzucił na nie Incendio. Pomarańczowe jęzory ognia błyskawicznie pochłonęły niewielkie ciało, a nieprzyjemny smród palonego pierza wdarł się w nozdrza. — Jeśli chcesz usłyszeć moją małą radę, to w najbliższym czasie nie polecam podróżowania tą szafką.

Gdy ponownie spojrzał na Pottera, na jego twarzy malowała się dziwaczna mieszanka emocji - wyglądał na zasmuconego, złego i zdeterminowanego jednocześnie.

— Myślisz, że potrafiłbyś ją odblokować? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

— Być może — odparł zdawkowo. — Ale to nie ja ją zablokowałem i nie ja powinienem odblokować. Zapytaj Flitwicka.

— Potrzebuję szafki do wydostania się ze szkoły — oznajmił Potter, a Draco w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, by nie rzucić drwiącej uwagi. — Jak wiesz, wszystkie tajne wyjścia z Hogwartu zostały zamknięte. Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć.

— A ja nie mogę ci pomóc — stwierdził obojętnie, zamierzając się odwrócić i wyjść.

Oskarżenie w spojrzeniu Gryfona sprawiło, że stanął w miejscu.

— Więc po co w ogóle to przyszedłeś?

To akurat była kwestia, której Draco w ogóle wolał nie poruszać.

_Bo się nudziłem. Bo mogłem. Bo chciałem. _

Żadna z odpowiedzi nie kwalifikowała się do tych odpowiednich.

— Powiedzmy, że mam swoje powody — odparł oschle, w duchu modląc się, żeby chłopak nie drążył tematu.

— Malfoy, _potrzebuję_ tej szafki — Czysta prośba w głosie Pottera, zabarwiona zarówno desperacją, jak i zdecydowaniem, zaskoczyła go.

Oczywiście, że nie mógł się zgodzić. To byłoby wariactwo. Szaleństwo. Nie chciał spędzać w tym przeklętym pokoju ani jednego dnia więcej. A w dodatku odmówienie czegoś Potterowi, czegoś, czego tak bardzo potrzebował, kiedyś przyniosłoby mu niezłą satysfakcję. Ale kiedyś minęło bezpowrotnie i tamta jego część również umarła. Co nie znaczyło, że nie mógł sprawić, by błagał go jeszcze trochę.

— Więc poproś McGonagall albo któregoś ze swoich fanów, założę się, że przynajmniej stu z nich zemdleje na samą możliwość pomocy Wybrańcowi.

Szczęka Pottera zacisnęła się w wyrazie tłumionej złości, na widok której Draco zaśmiał się w duchu.

— McGonagall nie może o niczym widzieć, a ja potrzebuję kogoś, kto się na tym zna i zrobi to szybko.

Malfoy uniósł brwi. No, no, to było akurat interesujące. Potter nie ufał tej starej wiedźmie?

— Załóżmy, że się zgodzę — stwierdził, przeciągając leniwie słowa. — Co z tego będę miał?

Gryfon bez mrugnięcia okiem odpowiedział:

— Zapłacę ci.

Dracon roześmiał się.

— Doprawdy, Potter, choćbyś opróżnił całą swoją skrytkę Gringotta, nadal nie uzbierasz sumy, która mogłaby mnie zainteresować.

— Więc? Czego chcesz?

— Peleryny.

— Co?! — zapytał zszokowany Gryfon. — Peleryny niewidki?

— Nie, przeciwdeszczowej, bo pasuje mi pod kolor oczu — zadrwił, rozdrażniony jego głupotą. — Oczywiście, że niewidki, ty idioto.

Zawsze jego twarz zdradzała wszystkie emocje, niczym otwarta księga, którą z łatwością można odczytać i teraz nie było inaczej. Potter wyraźnie się wahał.

— Ale… po co ci ona?

Ostatecznie Draco stwierdził, że odrobina szczerości go nie zabije. Nawet w stosunku do Pottera.

— Powiedzmy, że ty potrzebujesz wydostać się ze szkoły, a ja w niej zniknąć.

Teraz mina Gryfona diametralnie się zmieniła. Wyrażała smutek, a nawet wyrozumiałość. Malfoy odwrócił wzrok od tego przebłysku zrozumienia, współczucia, wszystkiego, czego nie mógł dostać i na co nie zasługiwał.

— Dlaczego po prostu sobie jej nie kupisz? — zapytał, kiedy krępująca cisza zaczęła się przeciągać.

— Ostatnio śmierciożercy spalili cały magazyn najlepszego wytwórcy peleryn, a cała reszta, jak wiesz, nie jest warta złamanego knuta.

Kiedy był już pewien, że na twarzy Pottera nadal nie gości ten okropny wyraz współczucia, spojrzał na niego ponownie.

Wyglądał, jakby naprawdę poważnie to rozważał.

— Dobra — zgodził się, mimo wszystko zaskakując Malfoya. — Dam ci ją, kiedy odblokujesz szafkę.

Draco wiedział, że lepiej zrobiłby, gdyby się wycofał. Gdyby powiedział, że jednak Potter nie ma niczego, czego on mógłby chcieć, gdyby skłamał, gdyby wyszedł i udawał, że nie odrzucił kolejnej szansy, a następnej mogło nie być, bo nikt, nawet Potter nie mógł ich w nieskończoność rozdawać.

Tak właśnie powinien zrobić. Ale nie potrafił.

* * *

><p>Ostatecznie Malfoy musiał przyznać, że Potter nie był najgorszym towarzyszem na świecie. Co prawda, jego elokwencja, tak jak i zatrważający brak manier, pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, ale poza tym dało się go znieść. W ciągu następnych trzech tygodni był kilka razy w Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy Draco pracował nad szafką. Nieraz zastanawiał się czy Potter nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, czy może zwyczajnie go pilnuje, ale nigdy nie odważył się o to zapytać. A może bliższe prawdy byłoby stwierdzenie, że bardziej od samego pytania, bał się tego, co mógł usłyszeć.<p>

Dracona tłumy nienawidziły, a Potter choć przez tłumy wielbiony, zdawał się być wśród nich całkiem sam. Choć byli stworzeni z kontrastów, jak biel i czerń, dzień i noc, pod tym kątem, w jakiś popieprzony sposób pasowali do siebie. Przez ten czas Malfoy nie tyle pozwolił zbliżyć mu się do siebie, co stał się zmęczony ciągłym trzymaniem tak dużego dystansu. Potter, ze swoim natręctwem i niemalże dziecięcą szczerością, przypominał irytująca muchę, na którą w końcu przestaje się zwracać uwagę i toleruje jej obecność.

Ślizgon właściwie był niemalże zadowolony z pracowania nad szafką. Dzięki temu mógł skupić się jedynie na tym, a od wszystkiego innego definitywnie odciąć. Tylko praca, pochłaniające dążenie do doskonałości. Żadnego myślenia, żadnych uczuć, żadnych emocji.

Zbawienna pustka nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Jeśli Draco udawało się zapomnieć, to zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto z przyjemnością wypomniał mu wszystko, co zrobił i czego zrobić nie powinien. Ponura rzeczywistość dobijała się drzwiami i oknami, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się ją ignorować, nie znajdował od niej ucieczki. I tym razem nie było inaczej.

Zwykle lubił lekcje. Głównie przez to, że na siódmym roku zazwyczaj musieli pracować sami, mieli mało czasu, trudne zadanie i nikt nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi. Ale oczywiście, to co dobre, szybko się kończy.

Tego dnia Slughorn wymyślił sobie, że powinni pracować w trójkach, ponieważ, jak to powiedział: _W życiu przyjdzie wam współpracować z różnymi ludźmi_. Cholerny idiota.

Draco wątpił, aby w całej szkole znalazło się chociażby pięć osób, które najchętniej nie widziałby go martwego lub za kratkami, dlatego sama wizja pracowania z _kimkolwiek_, nie napawała go optymizmem. A jego obawy okazały się jak najbardziej słuszne. O ile na wiadomość, że ma być w grupie z Michaelem Cornerem zareagował względną obojętnością (póki nie zobaczył wyrazu jego twarzy, gdy podniósł się, żeby do niego podejść), o tyle na wieść o współpracy z Potterem, poczuł w żołądku skurcz.

_Cóż_, pocieszył się, _przynajmniej Potter nie chce widzieć mnie martwego._

Weasley ze współczującym wyrazem twarzy poklepał bruneta po plecach, jak gdyby wybierał się w daleką podróż, z której może nie wrócić, a nie do sąsiedniej ławy.

I tak Draco skończył z Cornerem po swojej lewej stronie i Potterem po prawej. Kiedy tylko Krukon położył swój kociołek i wszelkie potrzebne narzędzia na blacie, wbił w Malfoya nienawistne spojrzenie.

— Jesteś pewien, że poradzisz sobie z tym zadaniem, Malfoy? — zapytał dalekim od przyjaznego tonem. — A może wycofasz się w ostatnim momencie? — Drwiąca uwaga zatańczyła na końcu języka, ale Dracon obiecał sobie, że choćby obdzierano go ze skóry, nie odezwie się ani słowem. W zeszłym roku nie odpuściłby słownej potyczki, ale dwa ostatnie miesiące nauczyły go, że wdawanie się w dyskusję z takimi jak Corner, prowadziło do nikąd. — Już nie ma przy tobie tatusia, który wszystko za ciebie załatwi…

— Masz jakiś problem, Corner? — odezwał się niespodziewanie Potter.

Draco poczuł, jak napinają mu się wszystkie mięśnie.

— Co? —zapytał zaskoczony Krukon.

— Zapytałem, czy masz jakiś pieprzony problem?

_Potter, zamknij się, błagam, błagam_, powtarzał w myślach Draco, ale Gryfon nie zamierzał się zamknąć. Właściwie wyglądał jakby powstrzymywał się od sięgnięcia przez Dracona do Cornera i strzelenia go w pysk. Nie żeby Malfoy z przyjemnością na to nie popatrzył, ale na Merlina, nie potrzebował dodatkowych sensacji na swój temat.

— _Bronisz_ tego parszywego śmierciożercy? — zapytał ze zdumieniem, ale i pewną dozą nieprzyjemnego rozbawienia. — Wszyscy mówią, że już dwa lata temu ci odbiło, ale teraz…

— Łatwo jest mówić to komuś, kto nigdy nie musiał wybierać — odparł Potter chłodno. Ślizgon miał wielką ochotę spojrzeć na niego jeszcze raz, ale powstrzymał się. — Komuś, komu największym problemem jest poprawne zrobienie eliksiru.

Mimo że nie odważył się podnieść głowy, praktycznie _czuł_, jak mierzą się spojrzeniami tuż nad jego karkiem.

_Więc tak musi czuć się znicz ścigany przez dwóch szukających_.

— Wiecie — przemówił Draco, dochodząc do wniosku, że jednak lepiej było coś powiedzieć, jeśli nie chciał wyjść na kompletnego bezmózga. — Jeśli zamierzacie się bić, to możecie przejść na środek klasy? Niektórzy tu chcą pracować…

Gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, natychmiast tego pożałował. Teraz obaj wpatrywali się w niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

Po chwili na twarzy Cornera pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek.

— Widzisz, Potter — rzucił lekko. — Na takich jak on, nie warto marnować nawet słów. Nie ma w nich za knut wdzięczności.

Malfoy zacisnął palce, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w twarz Potterowi.

_Czasami, Malfoy, wystarczy jeden człowiek, żeby odmienić nasze życie na lepsze. I wydaje mi się, że ty już dostałeś swoją szansę, tylko nie jesteś zbyt chętny ani jej docenić, ani wykorzystać, _odżyły mu w pamięci słowa Gryfona.

Wdzięczność nie była jednym z uczuć, do których przywykł, a już w szczególności w stosunku do Harry'ego Pottera. To, że cały świat całował go w dupę, nie oznaczało, że Draco też zamierzał. Zresztą, musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy - Potter nie robił tego ze względu na _niego, _tylko dlatego,bo jego pieprzony kompleks bohatera nie pozwalał mu zostawić samotnie kogokolwiek, nawet Dracona Malfoya.

Choć nigdy, przenigdy, nie przyznałby się do tego, na tę myśl, poczuł coś na kształt smutku.

* * *

><p>O ile jawna wrogość Cornera do Malfoya zaskoczyła Harry'ego, to i tak nie mogła się równać z praktycznym brakiem reakcji Ślizgona. Malfoy nigdy, przez te wszystkie lata, nie pozwolił się po prostu obrażać. Zawsze miał w zanadrzu jakąś cięta uwagę, ostatnie słowo musiało należeć do niego, a jeśli nie, to do pięści jego osiłków. Wniosek był prosty – Malfoy albo się zmienił, albo bardzo dobrze udawał. Pytanie brzmiało: <em>Po co?<em> A może Harry po prostu wpadł w paranoję i za zachowaniem blondyna nie kryło się absolutnie nic, prócz potrzeby świętego spokoju? Cokolwiek za tym stało, nie mógł szybko poznać odpowiedzi.

Z zadowoleniem dotknął fiolek ukrytych w kieszeniach szaty. Miał wszystko czego potrzeba, musiał jeszcze tylko powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom o planie. Okazja nadarzyła się późnym popołudniem, kiedy w trójkę siedzieli w dormitorium, a po reszcie współdomowników nie było śladu.

— Niedługo możemy ponownie przeszukać Grimmauld — oznajmił z pozoru lekko.

— Postanowiłeś powiedzieć McGonagall? — zapytała z nadzieją przyjaciółka.

— Nie — zawahał się. Znał ich wystarczająco dobrze, by być pewnym, że gdy poznają prawdę, nie będą zachwyceni jego pomysłem. Wziął głęboki oddech i rzucił: — Możemy użyć Szafki Zniknięć.

Ron z Hermioną wymienili spojrzenie z typu: _Oho, zaczyna się._

— Niby jak, stary? Przecież nie możemy ot tak pojawić się w sklepie Borgina, nie zdążymy nawet…

— Możemy tam wejść jako Ślizgoni.

— A niby skąd weźmiemy… — Hermiona umilkła od razu, gdy Harry wyjął z kieszeni trzy fiolki.

— To włos Parkinson, Zabiniego i Notta — oznajmił, z zadowoleniem przypatrując się zdobyczom zamkniętym w szkle. Przygryzł wargę, sięgając po czwartą, znacznie większą fiolkę – bura maź o konsystencji szlamu, poruszyła się pod wpływem ruchu. — A to eliksir wielosokowy, prosto z zapasów Slughorna.

Cisza. Obserwowali go oniemiali, jakby oświadczył, że pogodził się z samym Voldemortem i jutro idą wypić kremowe piwo.

— Jak… Jak zdobyłeś ich włosy? — zapytała Hermiona, gdy już odzyskała głos. Nie minęła sekunda, a na jej twarzy zagościł błysk ponurego zrozumienia. — O nie, tylko mi nie mów, że za tym stoi Malfoy.

Blisko, ale jednak nie do końca. Nawet nie tracił czasu na zwracanie się z tym do Malfoya. Wątpił, żeby jego _życzliwość_ i _chęć pomocy_ sięgała aż tak daleko. Chyba że w zamian za duszę Harry'ego lub coś innego, równie cennego. Harry sam zdobył włosy. Wymagało to sprytu, ostrożności i oczywiście peleryny niewidki, ale udało się.

— Cóż, właściwie akurat w to nie był zamieszany — odpowiedział ostrożnie.

— _Akurat_ w to? — powtórzył z obawą Ron.

_Teraz albo nigdy_, pomyślał, biorąc głęboki wdech.

— Pracuję nad odblokowaniem szafki, została zabezpieczona jakimś zaklęciem — wyrzucił, doskonale świadom wszystkiego, co zaraz usłyszy. I nie pomylił się.

— Odbiło ci? Mieszać w to Malfoya? — zapytał przyjaciel. — Założę się, że ten dupek jeszcze specjalnie coś uszkodzi, byleby tylko ściągnąć na nas kłopoty.

— Ten dupek jest po _naszej_ stronie — przypomniał, gotując się w środku.

— Och, no jasne. I ty w to wierzysz?

Harry policzył do trzech i przywołał w pamięci sto powodów, dla których uderzenie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela nie było najlepszym posunięciem.

_Nie będę się wściekał_, obiecał sobie, choć już był wściekły.

Ron z Hermioną nie rozumieli po prostu pewnych rzeczy… Nie żeby on sam je rozumiał. Ale miał jakieś inne wyjście?

— Wszystkie wyjścia z Hogwartu są zamknięte. To nasza jedyna szansa. Możemy zaryzykować albo siedzieć kolejne miesiące i nie robić zupełnie nic — powiedział, starając się, żeby jego argumenty brzmiały na jak najbardziej słuszne.

Hermiona wyglądała jakby już się łamała, ale, co było łatwe do przewidzenia, Ron w sprawach choć odrobinę związanych z Malfoyem był dużo bardziej oporny.

— Malfoy tak po prostu się zgodził? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem przyjaciółka.

Och, to była akurat ta sprawa, o której Harry nie lubił nawet pamiętać, a co dopiero o niej mówić.

— Chce mojej peleryny — wyznał niechętnie, z pewną porażką obserwując przerażenie, wpływające na twarze przyjaciół.

— Co?! — wykrzyknęli równocześnie.

— Możemy jej potrzebować w wielu sytuacjach!

_Tak jakbym o tym nie wiedział_, pomyślał ponuro.

— Coś wymyślę — mruknął, nie wiedząc, kogo z nich chce tym pocieszyć.

— To się mogło udać bez Malfoya — stwierdziła cicho Hermiona. — Mogłam rzucić okiem na tą szafkę…

— To trwałoby dwa razy dłużej, a nam zależy na czasie. Malfoy zna tą szafkę jak nikt inny. Potrzebujemy go.

Coś pojawiło się w minie przyjaciółki, coś na co Harry nie miał ani ochoty patrzyć, ani tym bardziej się z tym zmierzyć.

— Nie — zaprzeczyła dobitnie. — To _ty_ go potrzebujesz.

Równie dobrze mogła mu przyłożyć z pięści w brzuch. Nie było żadnego powodu do wstydu, prawda? A jednak, mimo to, czuł, jak jego twarz płonie.

Przyjaciele przypatrywali mu się, jak komuś ciężko choremu, kto zachowuje się kompletnie niedorzecznie, ale z powodu złego stanu zdrowia, pozwolą mu na to.

Harry _nie był_ chory. Chciał po prostu załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej. Jakie znaczenie miało, kto im pomoże w osiągnięciu celu? Liczył się efekt. Prawda? Więc dlaczego, do diabła, uważali, że zachowuje się dziwnie? To z nimi było coś nie tak.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odezwał się, gdy już odzyskał głos, choć nie brzmiał jakby należał do niego. Podniósł się, nie do końca skutecznie skrywając złość. Nie miał ochoty patrzeć na nich ani chwili dłużej. — Jak już wpadniecie na jakiś genialny pomysł, to dajcie znać. A do tego czasu zostańmy przy moim planie.

Następnego dnia wciąż był zły na Rona i Hermionę. Początkowo zamierzał o tym po prostu zapomnieć, ale gdy zszedł rano do pokoju wspólnego, a oni raptownie zamilkli, gniew odżył na nowo, jak rana, która nie zdążyła się jeszcze dobrze zabliźnić, a ponownie ją rozdrapano. Rozmawiali o nim – to było więcej niż pewne.

Oczywiście chcieli dla niego dobrze. Wiedział to. Ale, na Merlina, może i bywał lekkomyślny, ale czy to od razu powód, żeby traktować go jak kogoś niepoczytalnego? Bądź co bądź, oczekiwał trochę więcej wiary po swoich przyjaciołach.

Nie chciał do siebie dopuszczać ponurych myśli, ale te coraz częściej go prześladowały. Żałował powrotu do Hogwartu. Żałował, że wciągnął w to Rona i Hermionę. Żałował, że nie zajął się tym sam. Quidditch, wypracowania oraz zwykłe uczniowskie życie, wydawały się niewłaściwymi zajęciami, kiedy nieuchronnie zbliżała się wojna.

Nie powinno go tu być. _Nie powinno._ A jednak, na zmianę decyzji było już za późno.

Zerknął na ludzi w klasie. Skrupulatnie notowali, nie wydając się myśleć o niczym innym niż o lekcji. Poza jedną osobą. Poza Malfoyem. Opierał policzek na pięści, gapiąc się w przestrzeń. _Tępo_ nie było nigdy słowem, którego Harry użyłby w stosunku do niego, ale teraz wydawał się kompletnie nieobecny.

_Prawdopodobnie nie tylko ja żałuję powrotu tutaj, _pomyślał smętnie, po chwili dochodząc do wniosku, że myślenie o Malfoyu też nie zaliczało się do odpowiednich zajęć.

Może Ron z Hermioną mieli rację. Może naprawdę wariował.

Lekcja dobiegła końca i wszyscy zaczęli pchać się w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy usiłował się przecisnąć, jakiś uczeń nadepnął mu na pięty, ale wtedy stało się coś jeszcze – poczuł na swojej dłoni ruch, jakby ktoś jej dotknął i usiłował coś w nią włożyć. Harry zatrzymał się, podczas gdy reszta uczniów przepychała się obok niego. Powoli rozwarł palce, zauważając w dłoni zwitek pergaminu.

Podniósł go do oczu, odczytując: _Udało się._


	9. Rozdział 8

**Przepraszam za przerwę, miałam chwilową awersję pisarską (choć ten rozdział powstał nim mnie dopadła, ale brakowało mi chęci, by go wrzucić), która najprawdopodobniej minęła. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział, mam jego początek, ale aktualnie czekają na mnie projekty i inne sprawy.**

**Betowała Morgue, której serdecznie dziękuję.**

**Miłego czytania .**

**Rozdział VIII**

Zmierzając do Pokoju Życzeń Harry starał się nie mieć zbyt dużej nadziei. Nie przychodził mu do głowy nikt, poza Malfoyem, kto mógłby zostawić podobną wiadomość i w jakim celu, jednak… Nie chciał się rozczarować.

Przez cały dzień starał się zająć swoje myśli czymś innym niż szafką i nawet mu się udawało, dopóki zegar nie wybił dwudziestej pierwszej. Jego przyjaciele nawet nie zapytali, gdzie idzie i był z tego powodu więcej niż zadowolony.

Z ciężarem na sercu chwycił pelerynę niewidkę pod pachę, starając się nie dopuścić do siebie głupiej sentymentalności. Jeśli Malfoyowi udało się odblokować szafkę, miał ją w rękach ostatni raz… Czując, jak zaciska mu się gardło, potrząsnął głową. Wszystko ma swoją cenę. Coś za coś.

Kiedy doszedł na miejsce, chłopak już tam był. Te kilka razy, gdy sprawdzał, jak idą prace nad szafką, nie posunęły specjalnie ich znajomości do przodu, ale Malfoy przynajmniej nie wściekał się cały czas.

— Hej — rzucił na powitanie Gryfon.

Ślizgon coś odmruknął, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

Cóż, zdecydowanie o coś chodziło. Ale o co? I co _tym razem_ zrobił nie tak?

Jasne, była sytuacja z tym dupkiem, Cornerem, ale… Przecież wtedy chciał tylko pomóc. Tyle, że Malfoy nienawidził, gdy ktoś – a już w szczególności Harry – mieszał się w jego prywatne sprawy, bez względu na to, jakie miał zamiary.

Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, więc zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy – po prostu zapytał:

— E, jesteś na mnie zły?

— Zły? — powtórzył gładko Malfoy, głosem tak jedwabistym i niewinnym, że nie zabrzmiało to ani trochę naturalnie. — A dlaczego miałbym być zły?

_Ponieważ jesteś przewrażliwioną fretką? _Nie, nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

— Nie rozmawiasz ze mną, nie patrzysz na mnie, a od sytuacji z Corn…

— Obawiam się, że mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż gawędzenie z tobą całymi dniami — przerwał mu chłodno, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

Potter poczuł, jak jego cierpliwość jest wystawiana na poważną próbę.

— Chciałem tylko pomóc.

— Rozumiem. Ratowanie świata nie jest wystarczająco zajmujące, musisz jeszcze ratować _mnie_.

— To nie jest nic osobistego — powiedział, choć nie zabrzmiało to tak, jak powinno. — To po prostu…

— Och, oczywiście, że nie jest — wtrącił kolejny raz, ale przynajmniej jego spojrzenie w końcu było utkwione w twarzy Harry'ego. Zimne i wyzywające, ale zdecydowanie lepsze niż wcześniejsza ignorancja. — Po prostu spełniasz swój chory kompleks bohatera.

Gryfon poczuł, jakby sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak ją naprawić. Och, do cholery, przecież chciał dobrze!

— To nie tak, Malfoy — zaprzeczył, nie wiedząc, jak odeprzeć zarzuty. — Miałem po prostu pozwolić mu wygadywać te wszystkie okrutne rzeczy?

— A dlaczego nie? — zapytał, z każdą sekundą wyglądając na coraz bardziej wściekłego. Podniósł się ze starego fotela i stanął tuż przed Harrym. Te kilka cali, o które go przewyższał, teraz stały się bardziej widoczne. — Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? To nie twój pieprzony interes.

I wtedy Harry'ego olśniło.

Malfoy nie zachowywał się tak, żeby mu dokuczyć. Zachowywał się tak, bo sam czuł się winny. Ponieważ gdzieś w głębi siebie musiał uważać, że zasłużył na samotność, na wszystkie niemiłe słowa, na wymierzone ciosy. Na karę. Z oszołomieniem pomyślał, że Ślizgon nigdy, nawet wtedy w łazience, nie odsłonił się tak bardzo jak w tej chwili. Rzecz jasna niezamierzenie, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Harry zdążył już dostrzec prawdę.

— Malfoy — zaczął Harry, zastanawiając się, jak ująć w słowa to wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć. — Wiem, jak to jest, gdy ludzie osądzają cię przez pryzmat tego, co zrobiłeś, bądź czego nie zrobiłeś, ale wszystko opierają na swoich domysłach, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad przyczyną — powiedział cichym, choć mocnym głosem, nie odrywając wzroku od tej bladej twarzy. Coś się w niej zmieniło, lecz jeszcze nie wiedział co. — Na piątym roku wszyscy uważali, że zwariowałem. Niektórzy nadal tak uważają. Ty tak sądzisz, och, do diabła, nawet Ron z Hermioną tak sądzą — umilkł, z zażenowaniem słuchając jak łamie mu się głos. Po co to mówił? Nie wiedział, ale teraz było za późno, by się wycofać. — Chodzi o to… by się tym nie przejmować. Żeby być ponad to. Żeby oni poznali prawdę, a nie bezmyślnie powtarzali te głupoty.

— Nikogo nie obchodzi prawda — odparł ponuro Malfoy, już nie wyglądając na wściekłego.

— _Mnie _obchodzi.

Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby Malfoy nie miał w zanadrzu jakieś ciętej riposty, ale teraz najwyraźniej go zamurowało. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa.

Harry chciał powiedzieć więcej, wytłumaczyć mu, że wierzył w to, iż każdy może popełnić błąd, ale to wydawało się za dużo na ten jeden raz.

Och, do cholery, to wyczerpywało jego zdolności oratorskie na całe życie.

Po chwili, kiedy cisza stała się nienaturalna, a gapienie na siebie co najmniej dziwne, Malfoy odkaszlnął i oznajmił:

— Szafka jest gotowa. — Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał odejść, ale Harry go powstrzymał.

— Peleryna — przypomniał, wyciągając ręce z zawiniątkiem w stronę chłopaka. Ten nawet nie drgnął. — No, weź ją. Jest twoja. — Jakaś malutka część Pottera miała nadzieję, że blondyn się rozmyśli, ale właśnie wtedy, z pewną dozą niedowierzania wziął ją od niego. Ledwo zdążyła opuścić jego ręce, a już za nią tęsknił.

_To tylko głupi przedmiot_, powiedział sobie, choć wcale w to nie wierzył. Kiedyś należała do jego ojca, ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia, bo przeszła w posiadanie Malfoya.

— Jak zwykle honorowy — skwitował Ślizgon, przesuwając palcami bo gładkiej tkaninie. — Zawsze dotrzymujesz słowa, co?

— Tak — odparł szczerze. Po chwili, kiedy sentyment minął, przyszło mu coś do głowy. — Wiesz, jeśli chciałeś ją głównie po to, by się przede mną ukryć, to jest to na nic.

— Co?

— Wciąż będę mógł cię _widzieć _— rzucił, czerpiąc przyjemność z zaskoczonej miny Ślizgona, zanim zakrył ją swoją zwykłą maską. — Naprawdę myślisz, że peleryna niewidka, to jedyna rzecz, dzięki której mogłem się poruszać po szkole i nie zostać złapanym?

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie był do końca pewien czy żartował, czy mówił całkiem poważnie.

— Och, zawsze sądziłem, że Harry'emu Potterowi wolno po prostu więcej.

— Nie — zaprzeczył pogodnie. — Mam coś jeszcze.

— Starasz się mnie zaciekawić? — zapytał; chyba w zamierzeniu miało to zabrzmieć lekceważąco, ale nie do końca mu wyszło.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— A udaje mi się?

Malfoy prychnął.

— Chciałbyś, Potter.

— Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że mi się udało.

— Więc pora kupić nowe okulary. — Spojrzał znacząco na oprawki Gryfona. — Te nie dość, że szkaradne, to jeszcze zawodzą.

Harry zaśmiał się, a blondyn spojrzał na niego z ukosa, choć jego wargi drżały, jakby sam się powstrzymywał.

_On chyba myśli, że jeden prawdziwy uśmiech w moją stronę, mógłby go zabić_.

— Więc… Pokażesz mi, jak uruchomić szafkę? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że Malfoy nie pomyśli, iż starał się specjalnie przedłużać tę chwilę.

Ślizgon bez słowa wyciągnął różdżkę i zbliżył się do Szafki Zniknięć. Tak jak wiele razy wcześniej, wyczarował ptaki, jednego z nich chwycił i zamknął w środku. Zdaniem Harry'ego było to trochę okrutne, ale nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie chciał drażnić Malfoya, a już szczególnie teraz, gdy, jak mu się wydawało, zawarli nić cichego porozumienia.

— Tutaj przyłóż różdżkę — oznajmił, wskazując jej czubkiem na niewielkie zagłębienie — a tu dłoń.

— Dłoń? — powtórzył głupio Harry.

— Tak, dzięki temu poczujesz przepływ magii… Będziesz wiedział, który moment jest tym odpowiednim. — Gryfon mgliście zastanowił się, czy Malfoy nie robi sobie z niego jaj, ale ten wyglądał całkiem poważnie. — Gdy już go wyczujesz, rzucasz zaklęcie. Spróbuj. — Odsunął się, robiąc Harry'emu miejsce.

Obmacując szafkę, czuł się co najmniej głupio, choć nie skarżył się na głos. Malfoy stał obok, z założonymi rękami i przypatrywał mu się, jakby czekał, aż porazi go prąd, a on będzie mógł się śmiać z Harry'ego do końca świata. Ale Malfoy nie wiedział, czym jest prąd, a Harry, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, nie rozpoznał żadnego przepływy magii.

— Nie, nie, nie — westchnął blondyn z irytacją, kiedy kolejne wypowiedzenie zaklęcia nie przyniosło żadnego efektu. — Przestań, Potter. Robisz to do dupy. — Zrobił dwa kroki w przód, stając za Harrym. — Musisz poczuć _magię_. — Położył swoją dłoń na tej należącej do niego i przycisnął ją mocniej. — Czujesz?

Owszem, Harry czuł. Tyle że rękę Malfoya. Na swojej.

Prawdopodobnie nie było powodu do zdenerwowania, ale to właśnie ono go ogarnęło.

Chociaż, gdyby się dłużej zastanowić, miał powód do niepokoju. Byli sami w tym pokoju, nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć, a Malfoy – były śmierciożerca – stał tuż za jego plecami.

_Przestań_, powiedział sobie, choć czuł, jakby w żołądku ruszały mu się macki kałamarnicy. _Nie ma powodów do zmartwień. Gdyby chciał, zaatakowałby cię już milion razy. A on ci pomógł. I to nie raz. Co prawda teraz za opłatą, ale liczył się sam fakt… _

— Potter?

— Um, tak? — wyjąkał, wdzięczny, za to, że nie mógł zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy.

— Ktoś cię spetryfikował? — zapytał, przekręcając głowę i przypatrując mu się dziwnie.

— Nie — bąknął.

_Muszę się skupić, _co wcale nie było zadaniem tak łatwym, gdy dłoń Malfoya wciąż spoczywała na jego.

Och, pieprzyć to. Nie było powodu do niepokoju. Zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda jak kompletny idiota, a to nie jest jakiś głupi żart. I wtedy to poczuł – na początku lekkie niczym muśnięcie wiatru, ale po sekundzie wyraźniejsze – magia promieniowała od metalu, ciepła i _żywa_, rozchodząc się aż do łokcia. Mgliście zastanowił się, czy Malfoy też ją czuł.

— _Harmonia Nectere Passus _— szepnął, dopiero po chwili otwierając oczy.

Blondyn odsunął się, a wraz z nim zniknęło ciepło jego dłoni. Właściwie, to głupie, ale zawsze wydawało mu się, że skóra Malfoya powinna być zimna. Zwykłe, ludzkie ciepło nie pasowało do jego sposobu bycia. Ale przecież _był _człowiekiem.

_O czym ja myślę? _

Otworzył drzwiczki, od razu zauważając, że ptak zniknął.

Szafka była gotowa.

* * *

><p>Z wdrążeniem planu w życie musieli czekać niestety aż do weekendu. Przede wszystkim ze względu na to, aby ich zniknięcie nie wzbudziło żadnych podejrzeń, ale też dlatego, że Harry zapomniał o bardzo istotnym elemencie – ubraniach Ślizgonów. Gdyby chodziło o uczniów z innych domów, nie byłoby problemu, mogliby iść w swoich, ale Ślizgoni nigdy nie pokazaliby się w czymś choć odrobinę zbliżonym do tego, co nosił on, Ron lub Hermiona. Początkowo zamierzali ukryć się w którymś zaułku szkoły i rzucić zaklęcie oszałamiające, ale przyjaciółka wpadła na znaczenie lepszy pomysł – jednym machnięciem różdżki przywołała ich szkolne szaty. Niby banalne, a jakie skutecznie.<p>

Przy planowaniu pojawienia się w sklepie Borgina Harry praktycznie zapomniał o złości na swoich przyjaciół. Uznał, że nie będzie tego rozpamiętywał, póki oni kolejny raz nie zarzucą mu, że postradał rozum. Im bliżej było tego zdarzenia, tym większe targały nim wątpliwości. Powtarzał sobie, że robili już znacznie niebezpieczniejsze rzeczy od pojawienia się w czarnomagicznym sklepie i próby odkupienia szafki, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co stanie się, gdyby jednak coś poszło nie tak. Jeśli Borgin rozpozna ich prawdziwą tożsamość szanse na powrót, ba, ujście z życiem, praktycznie malały do zera. Żaden śmierciożerca nie zastanawiałby się ani sekundy, co z nimi zrobić.

_Nie myśl o tym_, powtarzał sobie, jednak jego żołądek skręcał się z nerwów. _Mamy eliksir, mamy włosy, mamy ich szaty… Niby jak miałby nas rozpoznać? _

Harry nie był jedynym, który się tego obawiał.

Hermiona, jeśli tylko zaistniały ku tego odpowiednie warunki, do znudzenia omawiała wszystkie punkty planu, tak długo aż wraz z Ronem nauczycieli się ich na pamięć. Potter z doświadczenia wiedział, że ich plany na nic się nie zdają, i w końcu są skazani na swoją intuicję i szczęście, ale wiedział, że Hermiona ciągle dodając, bądź skreślając jakiś punkt, czuła się pewniejsza.

W końcu weekend nastał.

Stojąc już w Pokoju Życzeń, w ubraniach Ślizgonów, z fiolkami w dłoniach, czuł się, jakby znów mieli po dwanaście lat i zamierzali wtargnąć do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Tyle że tym razem groziło im coś znacznie gorszego od szlabanu.

Wrzucili włosy do eliksiru i stuknęli się fiolkami.

— No to zdrowie — mruknęła Hermiona.

Jak na komendę w trójkę wypili eliksir wielosokowy.

Przełykając gęstą substancję, pomyślał, że choćby pił ją codziennie, nigdy nie przyzwyczaiłby się do tej obrzydliwej konsystencji i jeszcze obrzydliwszego smaku. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać; nim minęła minuta, poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się, kurczą i rozciągają na przemian. Musiał zatkać dłonią usta, aby powstrzymać uderzającą do gardła falę mdłości. W następnej sekundzie ból przeszył jego ciało, jakby ktoś rozciągał go w górę i w dół, w bok iw szerz, usiłując rozerwać na pół. Jego nogi wydłużyły się, barki rozrosły, a skóra stopniała niczym wosk, ustępując miejsca innej, o wiele ciemniejszej.

Kiedy metamorfoza ustała, spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, ale zamiast nich, ujrzał tylko dwie, niewyraźne plamy. Okulary! Racja. Zdjął je pośpieszenie, wsuwając do kieszeni spodni i wtedy… zaniemówił z wrażenia. Wiedział, że Zabini jest wysoki, ale dopiero znajdując się w jego skórze, zrozumiał jak bardzo. Patrzenie na świat z góry przy jego marnym wzroście było uczuciem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał. Dotknął swojej, a właściwie ślizgońskiej twarzy, badając opuszkami palców obce rysy. Po chwili, poczuł się jakby kogoś molestował, więc przestał i spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę.

Bez wątpienia eliksir zadziałał. Zamiast Hermiony stała przed nim idealna kopia Pansy Parkinson. Okrągła, nieco płaska twarz, otoczona była średniej długości, ciemnymi, idealnie prostymi włosami, tak innymi od loków Hermiony; jedynie łagodna, jeszcze nieco oszołomiona przemianą mina dziewczyny nie pasowała do tej ślizgońskiej, zwykle wykrzywionej pogardą.

Ron w ciele Teodora Notta również wyglądał tak, jak powinien. Jego ogniście rude włosy ustąpiły miejsca tym brązowym, o nieco mysim odcieniu, sięgającym początku uszu i zasłaniającym jedną brew. Cały on zmalał i skurczył się, do średnich rozmiarów chłopaka. Po piegach nie było nawet śladu.

Popatrzyli na siebie jeszcze trochę zszokowani.

— Hermiono — Ron odezwał się z zachwytem. Harry uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał głosu Notta. — Ty masz piersi!

Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać parsknął śmiechem. Hermiona spojrzała na nich w sposób, przez który— przez dwie długie sekundy— wydawało mu się, że mają do czynienia z prawdziwą Pansy Parkinson.

— Tak — wycedziła. — Mam piersi, nawet dwie, gdybyś nie zauważył. Może nie takie, jak ta krowa, Parkinson, ale bez wątpienia je _mam_.

— Nie to miałem na myśli — burknął Ron, błagalnie zerkając w stronę Pottera.

— Ty już lepiej w ogóle nie myśl, Ronaldzie Weasley — prychnęła, odwracając się do nich plecami i podchodząc do szafki.

— Gotowi? — zapytał Harry, zanim zdążyli wszcząć kłótnie. Nie patrząc na siebie, kiwnęli głowami. — No to wchodzimy. Może być trochę ciasno…

Owszem, _było_ ciasno, nawet bardzo. Otoczyła ich gęsta ciemność, rozświetlana jedynie jasną smugą wydobywającą się ze szczeliny. Wzrok przysłoniła absolutna, nieprzenikniona czerń. Żaden dźwięk, prócz bicia własnego serca, zdawał się tu nie istnieć. Ze skrępowaniem poczuł, jak szaty Hermiony lub Rona otarły się o jego własne i już tak zostało. Gdyby ktoś kazał mu wskazać, które kończyny należały do niego, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć. Z trudem uniósł różdżkę, dotykając nią (a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję) wewnętrznej ściany szafki. Dlaczego nie pomyślał, by przećwiczyć z Malfoyem rzucanie zaklęcia od środka? Cóż, teraz i tak było już na to za późno. Musieli działać. Natrafił na jakieś wgłębienie i po chwili wyraźnie to poczuł – magię płynącą od szafki, przez różdżkę, aż do jego serca. Czyjś oddech parzył mu ucho.

—_Harmonia Nectere Passus_— powiedział.

Wszystko pochłonął wir oślepiającego światła.

Od razu poczuli, kiedy podróż się skończyła. Ponownie otaczała ich ciemność, ale uczucie wirowania zniknęło. Hermiona wyjęła różdżkę, rzucając na nich Lumos.

— Twoja mina — szepnęła w kierunku Harry'ego.

— Co? — Zamrugał.

— Nie obraź się, ale wyglądasz, jakbyś oberwał tłuczkiem… w dodatku ciężkim tłuczkiem. — Zmarszczył brwi, mając nadzieję, że to choć trochę pomoże. — O tak, od razu lepiej.

Spojrzeli w swoje twarze otoczeni wyczuwalnym napięciem. Jeśli opuszczą szafkę, nie będzie odwrotu, wiedzieli to.

— No to co…? Idziemy? — zapytał cicho Ron.

Z obawą zalegająca na sercu Harry pchnął drzwiczki i ledwie postawili stopy poza szafką, ledwie zauważył to ponure wnętrze, które tak dobrze pamiętał — te czaszki i inne obrzydlistwa zalegające na półkach — a stało się coś strasznego. W ich uszach rozległ się okropny pisk. Trudno było zgadnąć, skąd dobiega, ale zdawał się być wszędzie – na zewnątrz, wewnątrz, nawet w ich czaszkach, gotów je rozsadzić.

Zanim Borgin zdążył wyjść z zaplecza, Harry wiedział już, że ich plan, bez względu na to jakby go dopracowali, nie mógł się powieść. Byli w pułapce.

— Oszuści! — usłyszeli krzyk, a zaraz potem zobaczyli Borgina. — Szlama w moim sklepie!

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Hermiona odbiła jego zaklęcie. Ron chciał się dołączyć, ale Harry widząc to, powstrzymał go.

— Nie! — krzyknął, starając się logicznie myśleć, mimo adrenaliny, którą czuł. — Zablokuj drzwi!

Zrobił tak, jak kazał, ale alarm wciąż nie ustawał. Wiedział, że tylko kwestią czasu było, zanim zbiegnie się tu cała chmara śmierciożerców i rozpęta się prawdziwe piekło. Musieli zabrać szafkę. Musiał coś zrobić. Oszołomienie Borgina na nic by się nie zdało, ale gdyby tak zmusić go, żeby zdjął zabezpieczenia z szafki…

_Musisz tego naprawdę chcieć_, przypomniał sobie słowa Bellatriks.

I, och Boże, _chciał_.

— _Imperio_! — krzyknął, celując różdżką w sprzedawcę.

Dziwne wrażenie spłynęło przez jego żyły i ścięgna, drażniące, osłabiające i zbyt dogłębne, ale zaklęcie trafiło, a Borgin momentalnie zamarł. Harry w życiu nie widział równie tępego wyrazu twarzy.

_Ja to zrobiłem?_, pomyślał oszołomiony.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciół.

— Harry, co ty… — zaczęła Hermiona, ale nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

Nie cofając zaklęcia, powiedział do Borgina.

— Zdejmij zabezpieczenia z szafki. — Mężczyzna bez słowa protestu ukląkł przy przedmiocie i zaczął mruczeć pod nosem inkantacje. Kiedy przestał, odsunął się i Harry kazał mu odejść.

Hermiona przypatrywał się przyjacielowi z przerażeniem. Jej wyraz twarzy zdawał się mówić _Nie poznaję cię_. Odwrócił od niej wzrok, niezdolny dłużej patrzeć w oczy przyjaciółce. Przecież zrobił to, co konieczne. Gdyby nie on…

— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — zawołała, wyraźnie drżąc.

— Nie ma na to czasu! Lepiej mi pomóż. — Spróbował podnieść szafkę, ale była cholernie ciężka.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

— Och, doprawdy — prychnęła, machnąwszy różdżką. — _Reducto_!

Na ich oczach szafka zaczęła się pomniejszać, aż osiągnęła rozmiary figurek wieży Eiffla, które kiedyś widział w mugolskim sklepie. Poczuł się jak idiota przez to, że sam na to nie wpadł. — Łap! — Bez problemu chwycił maleńki przedmiot, wciskając go do kieszeni. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, jakby jej głowę zaprzątała jakaś nieprzyjemna myśl. — To nie jest kradzież, co nie…? — zapytała niepewnie przyjaciółka, zarabiając sobie ich zdumione spojrzenia. — Może chociaż zostawmy pieniądze…

— Odbiło ci? — zapytał Ron, wyglądając nerwowo za szybę. — Ten sukinsyn nas zaatakował, a ty chcesz mu jeszcze za to płacić?

— Och, no dobrze.

Zza szyby Harry zauważył zbliżających się do sklepu śmierciożerców. Było ich co najmniej pięciu i, jeśli tu wejdą, nie mieli z Ronem i Hermioną żadnych szans. Pierwszy raz od kiedy tylko się tu dostali, poczuł coś poza krążącą w żyłach adrenaliną – strach.

— Ron, spadajmy! — zawołał, ale było już za późno.

Cztery zakapturzone postacie wpadły przez drzwi, a dzwoneczek powieszony nad nimi zadygotał, wydając z siebie ponury dźwięk. Śmierciożercy nie zastanawiali się na ich widok nawet sekundy – na oślep zaczęli rzucać zaklęciami.

Harry odbijając jedno z nich, mgliście zastanowił się, skąd wiedzieli, że nie byli Ślizgonami. Przecież eliksir zadziałał. Ten alarm zdradzał obecność nieczystokrwistych czy może coś więcej?

— _Expulso_!— krzyknął, celując w grupkę śmierciożerców.

Niewidzialna siła odepchnęła ich, powalając z nóg.

Ron stojący odrobinę bliżej wyjścia uderzył kolejnego, wbiegającego śmierciożercę z pięści prosto w nos.

— _Petrificus Totalus_!— zawołał, kiedy mężczyzna upadł, a maska spadła z jego twarzy, ujawniając jego tożsamość.

_Avery_, Harry od razu rozpoznał tę twarz. Poczuł, jak w żyłach pulsuje mu nienawiść. Już raz użył niewybaczalnego i nie zawahałby się zrobić tego ponownie. Hermiona nie miała racji w swoim oburzeniu. Nie liczyło się samo rzucenie klątwy, ale _powód_, przez który się to robiło.

Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, żeby oberwał. Ledwie zauważył czerwoną smugę zaklęcia, a w następnej chwili poczuł, jak leci w tył, aż wpadł za ladę, uderzając plecami w regał. Czaszki spadły, rozsypując się wokół niego. Z bólu pociemniało mu przed oczami.

— HARRY! — krzyknęła Hermiona i to był błąd.

Czas zdawał się stanąć w miejscu, wszyscy zamarli, wbijając w niego wzrok.

Krzywiąc się, podniósł się na nogi.

— Harry? — powtórzył jeden śmierciożerca, którego głosu nie rozpoznawał. — Harry Potter?

Och, kurwa. Hermiona rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie, ale nie odwzajemnił go. Jeśli przedtem znajdowali się w złej sytuacji, to nie wiedział, jak nazwać tę, w której tkwili teraz.

— _Confringo_! — wrzasnął Ron, celując w regał, na którym stały słoiki z gałkami oczu zanurzonymi we formalinie.

Słoje pękły, obrzucając ich wszystkich szkłem, gęstą mazią oraz oczami. Harry mimowolnie skrzywił się, czując, jak jedno z nich obiło mu się o policzek, zostawiając po sobie obślizgły ślad.

— _Drętwota_!— krzyknął, rzucając zaklęcia niemalże na oślep. — _Conjunctivitis_! _Expelliarmus_!

W całym tym zgiełku i chaosie, ledwie zaważył, jak jeden ze śmierciożerców chwycił Hermionę, ciągnąc ją w kierunku wyjścia. Wierzgała się i gryzła, a Harry niewiele myśląc, rzucił w niego pierwszym lepszym zaklęciem. Mężczyzna jęknął i upadając, zbił szybę w drzwiach. Hermiona nie tracąc ani sekundy, na czworakach zaczęła iść w stronę swojej różdżki, która musiała jej wypaść, ale nie zdążyła.

Dołohow chwycił ją za włosy, brutalnie odciągając jej głowę w tył. Krzyknęła, usiłując się wyrwać, a serce Harry'ego zamarło.

— _Expelliarmus_!— wrzasnął, ale chybił.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się okrutnie.

— Co, Potter, bronisz swojej małej, szlamowatej przyjaciółeczki? — zapytał, ścinając mu w żyłach krew. A w następnej chwili zrobił coś znacznie, znacznie gorszego. — _Crucio_!

Wrzask Hermiony zagłuszył nieustający pisk alarmu, rozrywając serce Harry'ego na tysiące krwawiących odłamków.

— HERMIONA! — krzyknął Ron, jednak nie mógł nic zrobić, poza odpieraniem ataków dwóch innych śmierciożerców.

Dziewczyna uderzyła policzkiem o brudną podłogę, nie przestając krzyczeć i wić się, jakby chciała wyrwać się poza własne ciało. To rozprostowywała, to zaciskała pięści, a jej plecy wyginały się w coraz dziwniejszych paroksyzmach bólu. Harry niemal go _czuł_.

Zaatakował Dołohowa kolejnym i kolejnym zaklęciem, co nie było łatwe, gdy musiał robić uniki przed innymi, ale w końcu wydawałoby się po wieczności, trafił. Dołohow upadł z głuchym łoskotem, przygniatając nogę Hermiony, ale ta nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

Leżała tak skulona, trzęsąc się i poruszając ustami, z których nie wydobywał się już żaden dźwięk. Ron, oszołamiając mężczyzn, z którymi walczył, upadł przy Hermionie na kolanach i objął ją. Przywarła do niego płacząc oraz drżąc. Harry, czując krążącą w jego ciele, wciąż świeżą chęć mordu, bezsilnie obserwował, jak zaciskała dłonie na poszarpanej szacie przyjaciela.

— Cii — szepnął Ron, całując jej włosy. — Już dobrze…

Nie było dobrze. Nie było, kurwa, dobrze. Stali pośród oszołomionych śmierciożerców, w rozwalonym sklepie, Hermiona dopiero co oberwała jedną z najgorszych możliwych klątw, a on, nie zdołał jej przed tym ochronić. W dodatku, gdy zwolennicy Voldemorta odzyskają przytomność, od razu wszystkich powiadomią, że tu byli, a co za tym szło, McGonagall się dowie i już nigdy, aż do końca roku nie opuszczą szkoły, a poszukiwanie horkruksów pozostanie w zakresie nierealnych fantazji.

Ugodzony świadomością tego wszystkiego, prawie zwymiotował.

_Skup się_, powiedział sobie, panicznie starając się znaleźć rozwiązanie. I wtedy go olśniło.

— Stary, co… — zaczął Ron, widząc, jak stanął nad jednym ze śmierciożerców celując w jego pierś różdżką.

— _Obliviate _— mruknął, obserwując strumień zaklęcia i powtarzając to na sześciu kolejnych, nieprzytomnych śmierciożercach.

_Powinienem ich zabić_, pomyślał ponuro, _a nie usuwać im pamięć_.

Nie chciał przerywać swoim przyjaciołom, ale to nie był najlepszy czas na czułości ani pocieszenie. Jeśli się nie pośpieszą, mogą oberwać czymś znacznie gorszym od Cruciatusa.

Uniósł głowę, zauważając przez szybę kolejnych dwóch śmierciożerców.

— Na zaplecze! — zawołał, pomagając wstać przyjaciółce. — Szybko, szybko!

Ledwie zdążyli wybiec przez drzwi, a usłyszeli mieszający się z alarmem dźwięk dzwoneczka. Teleportowali się w ostatniej chwili.

Kiedy tylko uderzyli stopami o twardy grunt, a uczucie wirowania w przestrzeni ustało, Harry od razu otworzył oczy. Znaleźli się w miejscu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Wyglądało na to, że wylądowali w zwykłym, mugolskim domu, urządzonym w znacznie lepszym guście od tego, w którym mieszkał on sam.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał, nie przestając się rozglądać.

— U mnie w domu — wyjaśniła Hermiona, ukradkiem wycierając łzy, ale i tak zdążyli je zauważyć. — Uznałam, że pojawienie się z tą szafką na Grimmauld wzbudziłoby podejrzenia… No i nie moglibyśmy wpadać tam bez uprzedzenia, nie chcąc natknąć się na kogoś z Zakonu. — Racja, o tym nie pomyślał. Szanse na to, że zastaliby dom pusty przy takiej ilości ludzi były naprawdę marne. — A moi rodzice nie będą jej nawet ruszać.

— Właśnie, gdzie oni są? — zapytał Ron.

— Pewnie u moich dziadków na obiedzie — odparła. — Zostawię im kartkę z wyjaśnieniami.

Harry zebrał się w sobie i w końcu spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Była potwornie blada, oczy miała zaczerwienione i opuchnięte od łez, a jej twarz nosiła echo bólu, choć może tylko sobie to wyobraził. Wyrzuty sumienia prawie podcięły mu nogi. Powtarzał sobie, że to nie jego wina, że nie miał wpływu na wszystko, co ich spotykało, że przyjaciele sami zaoferowali pomoc… Ale im dalej, tym bardziej przekonywał się, że powinien działać sam.

Przełknął dławiące poczucie winy, mówiąc:

— Hermiono, ja… Tak mi przykro — umilkł, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. — To chyba nie był najlepszy plan.

— Jesteśmy cali i mamy szafkę. — Zmusiła się do uśmiechu. — To najważniejsze. To co teraz? Grimmauld?

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Hermiony na Grimmauld Place 12 cały czas kręcił się ktoś z Zakonu. Usiedli po drugiej stronie ulicy, obserwując okna, tak jak w wakacje robili to śmierciożercy. Jedynie z tą różnicą, że dla Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony Kwatera Główna była całkowicie widoczna.

— Może wejdziemy i powiemy, że szukamy czegoś po Syriuszu? — zaproponował bez entuzjazmu jego przyjaciel.

— Odpada — stwierdził Potter. — McGonagall dowiedziałaby się, że opuściliśmy szkołę.

Tak więc spędzili na dworze jeszcze godzinę moknąc i marznąć, aż w końcu pogodzili się z faktem, że tym razem do domu Syriusza nie wejdą.

* * *

><p>Przez kolejne dni w ogóle nie ruszyli z miejsca. Znalezienie okazji, aby ponownie odwiedzić Grimmauld okazało się nie tyle trudne, co i prawie niemożliwe. Niektóre lekcje mieli w zupełnie innym czasie, a jeśli już mieli wspólną, wolną chwilę, to albo przytłaczał ich ogrom zadań domowych, albo treningi. Harry czasami był bliski przyznania, że może powiedzenie o horkruksach McGonagall stanowiłoby najsłuszniejsze wyjście, co więcej, sporo by ułatwiło, ale… czuł wewnętrzną barierę. Nie wiedział skąd się brały ani dlaczego wciąż brzmiały mu w uszach słowa Dumbledore'a o tym, że mają zająć się tym sami.<p>

— Gdybym przełożył czwartkowy trening — zaczął temat, kiedy wraz z Hermioną siedział w bibliotece — to ewentualnie wtedy moglibyśmy się wybrać na Grimmauld.

— Nie sądzę, że jest po co — odparła, wertując jakąś grubą księgę.

— Co masz na myśli? — Zamiast odpowiedzieć, podniosła się i poszła do innego działu, po chwili wracając z jeszcze grubszym od poprzedniego tomiszczem. Wyglądało na bardzo stare, a okładka sprawiała wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili mogła się rozpaść w rękach. Zerknął na tytuł. „Zwyczaje czarodziejskie". — Hermiono, co…

Uniosła dłoń, uciszając go.

— Daj mi chwilę.

Oparł policzek na pięści, cierpliwie czekając. Jego myśli, niczym muchy, krążyły wokół śmierdzących spraw, o których wcale nie miał ochoty myśleć. Było jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, tyle horkruksów do znalezienia, do zniszczenia, a oni, mimo naprawienia szafki, nie mogli nawet wyjść z Hogwartu… Wydarzenie sprzed kilku dni boleśnie przypomniało mu, że bez względu na to jak dokładnie wszystko obmyślą, zawsze istniało ryzyko, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Ostatnio tak mało brakowało, by zostali złapani przez śmierciożerców… A przecież wszystko zaplanowali, nie byli nawet w swoich skórach, a gdyby nie szczęście, nie siedzieliby dziś w bibliotece.

Nagle Hermiona wydała z siebie radosny okrzyk, przez co nawet Pince spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie.

— Może być tak, jak sądziłam — radośnie oznajmiła, z wypiekami na twarzy pochylając się nad księga. _— _„Jednym z najstarszych zwyczajów — przeczytała przyciszonym głosem — jest chowanie czarodziei z ich różdżkami, bądź innymi cennymi przedmiotami."— Podniosła głowę, przypatrując się Harry'emu lśniącymi z ekscytacji oczami.

Harry poczuł przypływ entuzjazmu.

— To znaczy…

— …że medalion Salazara…

— …może być w grobie Regulusa?

— Tak!

Przez chwilę patrzyli w swoje twarze przejęci i wyjątkowo radośni.

Wiedział, że cieszenie się już teraz było trochę na wyrost, ale i tak nie mógł powstrzymać kiełkującej w piersi nadziei.

— Zostaje tylko dowiedzieć się, gdzie Blackowie mają grób — stwierdził, zastanawiając się czy Syriusz kiedykolwiek o tym wspomniał.

Hermiona błysnęła uśmiechem.

— Chyba nawet wiem jak.

Wstała i zniknęła pomiędzy regałami, po jakiś pięciu minutach wracając z Malfoyem. _Bardzo niezadowolonym_ Malfoyem, który krocząc tuż za nią, wyglądał, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co robi. Uczniowie wokół nich zaczęli szeptać. Kiedy Hermiona z powrotem zajęła swoje miejsca, spojrzała wyczekująco na Pottera, jak gdyby sądziła, że posiadał dar wyciągnięcia z Malfoya najskrytszych tajemnic.

_Niech cię diabli, Hermiono, _pomyślał, zdecydowanie woląc załatwić to bez gapiów, ale na to było już za późno.

Malfoy skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał na nich niczym władca, który łaskawie postanowił poświęcić chwilę uwagi swoim poddanym.

— Ee… — bąknął Harry.

— Widzę, że to może trochę potrwać — skwitował Ślizgon, z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Może siądziesz? — zaproponował, czując się jak skończony idiota.

_Jestem skończonym idiotą. _

Hermiona dyskretnie rzuciła na nich Muffliato, choć Malfoy zdawał się nie zwrócić na to szczególnej uwagi, przewiercając spojrzeniem Harry'ego i ignorując nie tylko Hermionę, ale i cały otaczający ich świat.

— Postoję — odparł, a wyraz jego twarzy pozostał kpiący i zdystansowany. Jeśli Harry nauczył się o nim czegoś w ostatnim czasie, to właśnie tego, że Malfoy zdecydowanie nie lubił niczego ułatwiać. Wręcz przeciwnie. — A właściwie, zanim mnie przesłuchacie_, _jest jedna, mała sprawa… — Rozłożył egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego sprzed dwóch dni i pomachał nim przed ich oczami. — Moim znajomym w _dziwnych okolicznościach_ zniknęły ubrania, a potem ktoś włamał się do sklepu Borgina. — Głos chłopaka wyraźnie sugerował, że doskonale wiedział, jakie to były okoliczności. — Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Potter?

— Raczej nie — odpowiedział, czując na sobie nerwowe spojrzenie przyjaciółki.

Wyraz twarzy blondyna zmienił się. Już nie wyglądał na zdystansowanego, prędzej na zadowolonego z informacji, które posiadał.

— Och, wydaje mi się, że twoja przyjaciółeczka powinna wiedzieć, dzięki _komu _mogliście się tam dostać.

— Hermiona o wszystkim wie — odparł, zaciskając zęby, a Hermiona przytaknęła.

Wtedy Malfoy zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego – pochylił się i konspiracyjnie wyszeptał.

— Cokolwiek kombinujecie, radziłbym przestać.

Harry poczuł ciepło jego oddechu i czując się z tym nieco dziwnie, odsunął się tak tylko trochę, odrobinę, jednak wystarczająco, by i Hermiona, i Ślizgon, to zauważyli.

— To groźba, Malfoy? — zapytała Hermiona, obserwując chłopaka zmrużonymi oczami.

— Raczej ostrzeżenie. — Wyprostował się i obdarzył ich trudnym do określenia uśmiechem. — Tutaj ściany mają uszy.

Bez słowa obrócił się i wyszedł. Harry gapił się w puste już drzwi, mając mętlik w głowie.

Przyjaciółka pochyliła się nad blatem stołu i syknęła:

— No, na co czekasz?

— Co? — zapytał rozkojarzony.

— Idź za nim! Przecież jego matka pochodzi z rodu Blacków, tak? Na pewno wie, gdzie jest ten cmentarz — wyjaśniła, a Harry powstrzymał się, żeby nie pacnąć się w czoło. Racja, że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał! — Jak do niego podeszłam, to kompletnie mnie zignorował, ale gdy wspomniałam o tobie… zgodził się porozmawiać. On chyba cię lubi. W jakiś dziwny, malfyowski sposób, ale jednak lubi. I nie zapominaj, że chciał się kiedyś z tobą przyjaźnić…

Harry chwycił swoją torbę i wybiegł z biblioteki. Jakoś wątpił w _lubienie_ Malfoya, choć kto wie, jak działa ślizgońska psychika… I faktycznie, trudno było zapomnieć o propozycji przyjaźni sprzed ponad sześciu lat, ale odważyłby się stwierdzić, że był to prędzej rozkaz Lucjusza niż osobiste chęci jego syna. Jednak z drugiej strony… Malfoy wyraźnie odmawiał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Ronem czy z Hermioną, ale gdy chodziło o Harry'ego, z łaską, niechęcią i animuszem drwiny, mimo wszystko, zgadzał się z nim porozmawiać. I w końcu się pogodzili. Tak jakby.

Dostrzegł wyprostowaną sylwetkę chłopka, której nie mógłby pomylić z nikim innym.

— Malfoy! — zawołał, ale to nie poskutkowało. — Malfoy, czekaj! — Zatrzymał się, obracając w jego stronę ze zniecierpliwionym wyrazem twarzy. — Nie chcę ci zawracać głowy… — zaczął, a chłopak zrobił taką minę, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Mhm, uważaj, bo ci jeszcze uwierzę_. — Ale wyszedłeś zanim zdążyłem zapytać…

— Tak się zastanawiam — wtrącił Draco nienaturalnie pogodnym głosem — naprawdę jestem ci potrzebny do tych wszystkich spraw czy to marne wymówki, żeby pozawracać mi głowę?

Harry uświadomił sobie, że miał idiotycznie otwarte usta i całkowitą pustkę w głowie.

— To pierwsze. Tak sądzę. — Odkaszlnął. _Dlaczego mi głupio? _— Chodzi o twoją matkę.

Uśmiech zastygł na twarzy Ślizgona, jednak jego oczy stały się wręcz lodowate.

— Jeśli wydaje ci się, że zamierzam…

— Zanim się wściekniesz i oplujesz mnie jadem — przerwał mu Harry, chcąc załatwić tą sprawę jak najszybciej i to bez kolejnej kłótni wywołanej przewrażliwieniem chłopaka — pozwól, że skończę, okej? — Malfoy zacisnął usta i, o dziwo, wyglądało na to, że zamierza go wysłuchać. _Może naprawdę mnie lubi?_ A może nie. Cokolwiek nim kierowało, warto było to wykorzystać. — Twoja matka pochodzi z rodu Blacków, no nie? Chodzi o to…Chciałem odwiedzić grób Syriusza, to mój chrzestny i kuzyn twojej matki… Może kojarzysz? — To jedyna wymówka, jaka przyszła mu na myśl.

— Wiem, kim był Syriusz Black — prychnął zarozumiale. — Uczyłem się swojego drzewa genealogicznego na pamięć.

— W każdym razie, chciałem odwiedzić jego grób i pomyślałem… że może wasze rodziny leżą na tym samym cmentarzu ze względu na pokrewieństwo?

Malfoy obserwował go uważnie.

_Wie, że ściemniam_, pomyślał, wytrzymując palące spojrzenie.

— Rozumiem, że logiczne myślenie trochę cię przerasta, ale nietrudno się domyślić, że zdrajcy nie leżą w rodzinnych grobowcach. — Jego głos odrobinę zadrżał przy słowie _zdrajca_. — Ich grobowiec jest w Wiltshire.

— Dzięki! — powiedział, już gotów się odwrócić i podzielić z Hermioną nowinami.

— Tak na marginesie — rzucił lekko Malfoy — te twoje podchody, śledzenie mnie i wplątywanie w sprawy, w które wcale nie chcę być zamieszany, są na dłuższą metę naprawdę meczące — oznajmił, sprawiając, że Harry zastanowił się czy zmierzał do tego, do czego wydawało mu się, że zmierza. — Powiem to jasno, bo jesteś trochę niekumaty. Jutro o szesnastej nad jeziorem. — Zanim zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku i coś odpowiedzieć, Ślizgon obdarzył go pokrętnym uśmieszkiem i dodał: — No to na razie.


	10. OGŁOSZENIE

**OGŁOSZENIE PARAFIALNE**

Moi drodzy,

chciałam powiadomić tych, którzy się niepokoją, że ciąg dalszy opowiadania nastąpi.

Mam napisane 4 lub 5 (straciłam rachubę) rozdziałów naprzód, niestety moja beta ma problem z internetem i nie ma jak wysłać mi poprawionej wersji rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że ten problem zostanie rozwiązany w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni, a jeśli nie, to wrzucę rozdziały niepoprawione (choć wolałabym tego uniknąć).

Tym, którzy cierpliwie czekają chciałam serdecznie podziękować :).

Acha, i dobra wiadomość jest taka, że gdy już uda mi się dodać te kilka następnych rozdziałów, to dojdziemy do części FF, którą mam napisaną od dawien dawna. (Dla zapominalskich : ten FF jest **SKOŃCZONY**, straciłam kilka pierwszych rozdziałów, kilka postanowiłam napisać od nowa, ale duża część tekstu zostanie taka jaka była pierwotnie). Więc, jeśli tylko beta da radę, to rozdziały powinny zacząć pojawiać się systematycznie, chciałabym chociaż raz na 3 tyg.

Kończę ten nudny wywód i przepraszam za ciągłe utrudnienia.

Buziaki!

Nessa


	11. Rozdział 9

**Moje modlitwy zostały wysłuchane, poprawiony rozdział trafił w moje łapki, a teraz przekazuję go w wasze. Chciałbym kolejny dodać najpóźniej za 2 tygodnie.**

**Miłego czytania!**

**Rozdział IX**

Nie istniało żadne sensowne wytłumaczenie, dlaczego stresował się spotkaniem z Malfoyem. Przecież ludzie się umawiali. No i co z tego? W dodatku spędzili już razem trochę czasu w Pokoju Życzeń i się nie pozabijali, co według Harry'ego było całkiem obiecującym znakiem. Jasne, wtedy odbyło się to na nieco innych warunkach… Łączyła ich krótkotrwała sprawa, nie mająca nic wspólnego z dobrowolnym widywaniem się. A to teraz… cóż, Harry nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie spodziewał się, że Ślizgon kiedykolwiek zgodzi spotkać się z nim tak po prostu, a co dopiero sam wyjdzie z taką propozycją. Chociaż słowo _propozycja_ nie było tutaj zbytnio adekwatnym określeniem. Właściwie Malfoy _kazał_mu przyjść, kompletnie ignorując możliwe plany Gryfona, jak i osobiste chęci.

Malfoy był nieznośnym, zarozumiałym dupkiem. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało.

Następnego dnia, o godzinie szesnastej, Potter pełen obaw przyszedł na umówione miejsce spotkania. Malfoy już czekał nad brzegiem jeziora i wrzucał do niego kamienie. Spokojna tafla wody burzyła się za każdym razem, rozchodząc w okręgach. Jeśli chłopak zauważył jego obecność, nie pokazał tego po sobie w żaden sposób. Harry pomyślał, że wyglądał dziwnie, siedząc na pożółkłej trawie, w eleganckim czarnym płaszczu, ze ślizgońskim szalikiem niedbale przerzuconym przez szyję; to było takie… niemalfoyskie.

Dźwięk kamieni dochodzący spod podeszew butów musiał wyrwać Malfoya z zamyślenia, bo spojrzał przez ramię wprost na Harry'ego.

— Jesteś — stwierdził, jakby spodziewał się, że jednak się nie pojawi. A potem jego wzrok przesunął się z twarzy Gryfona w dół, wprost na jego spodnie i mina blondyna zamarła w pełnym grozy niedowierzaniu. — Potter… co _to_ jest? — Spojrzał sugestywnie na dół jego ubrania. — Przyszedłeś w piżamie?

— To nie jest piżama — burknął, zirytowany już na wstępie.

— Ty naprawdę starasz się robić wszystko, żebym cię dalej nie lubił, prawda? — zapytał Ślizgon całkiem poważnie, a Harry wypuścił głośno powietrze.

— O co ci chodzi, Malfoy? Co jest złego…

— Co jest złego w _tym czymś_? — Prawdopodobnie Ślizgon był jedynym człowiekiem na Ziemi, który potrafił w dwa słowa włożyć taki ogrom obrzydzenia. — Na Merlina! Czy twoja mugolska rodzinka nie nauczyła cię podstawowych zasad funkcjonowania? Nie możesz umawiać się z ludźmi - w dodatku z ludźmi, którzy chcesz, by cię polubili - przychodząc w krawieckiej katastrofie!

_Skąd pomysł, że chcę byś mnie lubił, ty nadęty dupku?_ pomyślał, zgrzytając zębami, ale zachował to dla siebie.

— A ty nie masz prawa mówić ludziom, w czym mają chodzić — warknął. — Jakie, do cholery, ma znaczenie, w czym przyjdę? To tylko głupie szmaty.

— Ubrania, tak jak pieniądze, wzbudzają szacunek.

_Co za bzdura._

— Nie jestem tak bogaty jak ty i chodzę, jak to nazwałeś, w krawieckiej katastrofie, a mimo to ludzie mnie lubią i szanują, czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie, bez względu na to, ile ci zostało pieniędzy na koncie i jak dobrze wyglądasz. — Uświadomił sobie, co powiedział w chwili, w której słowa opuściły jego usta.

_O cholera_, pomyślał z narastającą rozpaczą, _o jasna cholera_!

Dlaczego się po prostu nie zamknął? Teraz Malfoy wkurzy się i odejdzie, a cały plan poznania pójdzie się, kulturalnie mówiąc, kochać.

Blondyn zamarł, wyraźnie blednąc. Jeszcze nie wstał, ale Harry podejrzewał, że to przez zaskoczenie na przejaw jego chamstwa.

Wykrztuszenie z siebie przepraszających słów w stosunku do Malfoya było o wiele trudniejsze niż do kogokolwiek innego.

_Po prostu to powiem_, postanowił.

— Malfoy… przepraszam — wykrztusił, czując w ustach smak zbrukanej dumy. — Przepraszam, nie powinienem… Nie chciałem… Nie miałem na myśli…

— Na Merlina, przymknij się już — prychnął, przybierając neutralną minę. — Nie dość, że oślepnę od tych łachów, to jeszcze ogłuchnę od słuchania twojego jąkania. — Potter rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie, ale postanowił nic nie mówić, skoro chłopak przynajmniej się nie obraził i nie poszedł. Malfoy wstał, otrzepał swój płaszcz z grudek ziemi i piasku.— Chodź, Potter. Mam coś do zrobienia. — Harry bez protestu poszedł za nim, zastanawiając się, jak zniesie dogryzki i cięte uwagi chłopaka, nie uderzając go przy tym. — Poza tym — kontynuował blondyn, jakby wcale nie porzucili wcześniejszego tematu — to ma głębszy sens.

— Głębszy sens?

— Jeśli wszyscy są ładni- to nikt nie jest — podsumował lekko, a Harry aż zaniemówił z oburzenia. Malfoy jednym zdaniem nie tylko potrafił go obrazić, ale i połechtać własną próżność. Co za… — Choć dalej twierdzę, że jedna, porządna para jeansów jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła. — Zerknął sugestywnie na spodnie Harry'ego, marszcząc przy tym nos.

Obiecał sobie, że cokolwiek jeszcze nie powie, nie uderzy go.

— Ta — mruknął Gryfon zgryźliwie. — Dzień bez _Ulizanej_ też nie.

Malfoy popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, ale zamiast się wkurzyć, odchylił głowę i się roześmiał.

Po przywołaniu swoich mioteł, przedostali się na niewielką wysepkę, umiejscowioną na środku jeziora, bo Malfoy uparł się, że tylko tam znajdzie to, co jest mu potrzebne.

Zeskakując z miotły, Harry rozejrzał się. Przez tyle lat nigdy tu nie zawędrował. Wyspa była naprawdę mała i porośnięta, nawet jak na tę porę roku, bujną roślinnością. Suche gałęzie drzew kontrastowały z różnego rodzaju kolorowymi kwiatkami; niektóre na ich oczach w ciągu pięciu minut z pączków rozwijały się w kwiaty, a następnie więdły. Inne, nieco większe, wywijały pędami na wszystkie strony, jakby starały się ich dosięgnąć.

Harry cofnął się o krok, aż za dobrze pamiętając diabelskie sidła.

— Więc czego szukamy? — zagadnął, ze zdumieniem obserwując, jak jedna z roślin otworzyła paszczę i połknęła przelatującego obok owada.

—Viola can reichenbachiana. — Widząc nierozumną minę Pottera, potrząsnął z irytacją głową i westchnął. — Fiołkowy kwiatek o sercowych płatkach, świecący w ciemnościach.

— Fiołkowy…?

— Jasny fiolet — warknął.

Ta, to była bardzo pomocna wskazówka, w szczególności, że rosły tu całe kępki chaszczy.

— Malfoy, nie chcę cię martwić, ale tu jest mnóstwo fioletowych… — zamilkł w momencie, w którym Ślizgon wyjął coś z kieszeni i rzucił przed siebie.

_Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności_**,** doszedł do wniosku Harry, rozpoznając zjawisko. Poszukiwane kwiaty rozbłysły w ciemnościach fioletowym, migotliwym światłem. Malfoy bez słowa schylił się i zerwał kilka z nich, a następnie machnął różdżką, tym samym likwidując działanie proszku.

— Gotowe — stwierdził. — Możemy wracać.

Z nie do końca znanych sobie przyczyn Harry nie chciał jeszcze tego robić.

— Zostańmy jeszcze chwilę. Dziś jest całkiem ładnie.

Blondyn zerknął na niego z ukosa, ale usiadł na pniu drzewa, który zachybotał w proteście, ale jednak się nie rozpadł.

Faktycznie, jak na połowę listopada, pogoda dopisywała. W ciągu dnia było całkiem ciepło i pierwszy raz od wielu dni nie padał deszcz, a nawet słońce wyjrzało z pomiędzy burych chmur. W tej chwili, kiedy dzień powoli przeistaczał się w wieczór, z miejsca, które zajęli, widzieli tylko oświetlone okna Hogwartu, migające w zapadających coraz szybciej ciemnościach. Odległe wzgórza otaczające szkołę stały się niemal niewidoczne, a ich ośnieżone szczyty odbijały się wraz z niebem w spokojnej tafli wody.

Harry przekręcił głowę, aby spojrzeć na zerwane chwilę wcześniej kwiaty. Teraz świeciły same z siebie, nie potrzebując peruwiańskiego proszku.

— Po co ci te kwiaty? — Wskazał na nie brodą. — Robisz bukiet na randkę?

Malfoy zrobił dziwną minę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział na jego twarzy.

— Na randkę? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. Wyglądał na bardzo zdziwionego, a mina ta była Harry'emu zupełnie obca. Ślizgon zwykle starał się ukrywać emocje, pokazując tylko te najsilniejsze, ale w tej chwili zdawał się zupełnie odsłonięty. — Udajesz tak tępego czy naprawdę jesteś? Jak… wydaję ci się, że w tych okolicznościach, przy reputacji, którą zyskałem, często chodzę na randki?

— Myślałem… Cóż, zawsze się ktoś znajdzie, nie? — powiedział, czując się głupio przez to, że poruszył niewygodny temat. Problem w tym, że z Malfoyem niemal _każdy_ temat był niewygodny. Niełatwo ot tak zapomnieć o sześciu latach wzajemnej niechęci i zostawić to po prostu za sobą. Nawet gdy się chciało, a Harry _chciał_, zawsze znalazło się coś, co wiązałoby się z przeszłością.

— Tak — wycedził. — Jedyny pocałunek na jaki mogę liczyć to ten dementora.

Choć nie powinien, roześmiał się, a Malfoy po chwili do niego dołączył. Kiedy przestali, Harry zapytał o coś, co zaprzątało mu głowę od jakiegoś czasu.

— A Parkinson?

— Nie chcę o niej rozmawiać — odparł, a mięśnie na jego ramionach wyraźnie się napięły. _Drażliwy temat?_chciał zapytać, ale powstrzymał się. — A ty? Słyszałem, że dziewczyny podrzucają ci eliksiry miłosne.

— Och. Ee... — Co, do diabła, powinien odpowiedzieć? — Tak, była taka jedna, ale to się chyba nie liczy.

— Nie liczy? — powtórzył Ślizgon, uparcie wbijając wzrok w taflę wody.

— No wiesz, nie lubiła mnie za to jaki jestem, tylko dlatego, że widziała we mnie Wybrańca.

To wystarczyło, by Malfoy w końcu na niego spojrzał. Wyglądał, jakby nigdy nie spotkał kogoś równie głupiego.

— Czekaj… Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dziewczyny pchają ci się do łóżka, a ty odprawiasz je z kwitkiem, bo nie lubią cię za to, jaki _jesteś_? — Harry ku swojej złości poczuł, że się rumieni. — Boże, Potter, zawsze sądziłem, że oberwałeś w głowę, a nie w jaja.

Gryfon z narastającą złością pomyślał, że tym, który zaraz oberwie, będzie Malfoy.

— Odpieprz się. Jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na zaliczeniu połowy szkoły, to proszę bardzo- wyrwij mi garść włosów i łyknij wielosokowego — prychnął, ku swojemu przerażeniu zauważając ożywiony błysk w oczach blondyna, jakby poważnie to rozważał.

— Naprawdę? Mogę?

— Jasne, że nie! — krzyknął, osłabiony samą wizją, że mógłby… W jego ciele… Uch... To była zła, _arcyzła_myśl. — Na Merlina, Malfoy, jesteś zepsuty do szpiku kości. Nikt mi nie mówił, że Ślizgoni poza byciem wrednymi typkami, są też dewiantami.

— I mówi to ktoś, kto kradnie innym ubrania i paraduje w cudzych ciałach po Nokturnie — zauważył z rozbawieniem.

Harry potrząsnął głową, postanawiając tego nie skomentować. Nie cierpiał tego, że ten nieznośny kretyn prawie zawsze miał w zanadrzu jakąś ciętą ripostę. Poczuł się urażony swoją konwersacyjną porażką. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość.

— Poza tym, to żadna przyjemność — wyrwało mu się.

— Seks?

— Nie, otaczanie się ludźmi, którzy sądzą, że cię znają, a tak naprawdę nic o tobie nie wiedzą. — _Coś o tym wiesz, czyż nie?_powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem ostatniego zdania na głos. Właściwie, po co w ogóle poruszał ten temat? Malfoy nie należał do tego typu ludzi, którym powinno się zwierzać, jeśli potem nie chce się, by wykorzystał to przeciwko tobie. Ale moneta ma dwie strony. Gdyby pozwolił chłopakowi bliżej się poznać, szanse na to, że on sam rozszyfruje, co kryje ta blond głowa, znacznie wzrastały.

_Poza tym,_ przypomniał sobie, _po co miałby robić coś przeciwko mojej osobie? Nie wydał mnie, gdy mógł._

Oczywiście dopatrywanie się w tym czynie altruistycznych intencji, graniczyłoby z głupotą. Malfoy nie był przyjazny, nie był miły, ani tym bardziej nie był bezinteresowny. Zrobił to, by samemu coś zyskać – w tym przypadku, możliwość powrotu do Hogwartu. Tyle że wtedy, tkwiąc w rozpadającej się chacie na krańcu świata, w otoczeniu Śmierciożerców, gdy sekundy dzieliły ich od schwytania, czy znalazłby dostatecznie dużo czasu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego? I nie zamordował Dumbledore'a. Może z tchórzostwa, a może po prostu ze zwykłego, ludzkiego odruchu, którego Lucjusz nie zdążył w nim zabić. Harry nie wiedział i to doprowadzało go do szału.

Uświadomił sobie, że nieco odpłynął dopiero wtedy, gdy czyjaś dłoń – niewątpliwie Malfoya – pomachała mu przed oczami. Kiedy przeniósł na niego spojrzenie, uświadomił sobie, że chłopak nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, prędzej na nieco zaniepokojonego, choć nie mógł mieć, co do tego całkowitej pewności przez ciemność, która ich otaczała. Jedynie światło bijące od kwiatów nadawało skórze i włosom Ślizgona różowego blasku.

— Co jest, Potter? Doznałeś objawienia? — Przy ostatnim słowie jego głos nieznacznie zadrżał.

— Skąd…

— Wszyscy wiedzą o twoich koszmarach. Tak a propos tego, że _nikt cię nie zna._

— Naprawdę? Więc co takiego możesz o mnie powiedzieć, poza tym, że przeżyłem Avadę i _być może_ jestem Wybrańcem?

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z ukosa, jakby węsząc w tym pytaniu podstęp, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i wbił wzrok przed siebie tak, że Harry dostrzegał jedynie jego profil.

Odkrył, iż ciekawiło go to, co może usłyszeć. Zapewne nie mogło być to nic miłego, zważywszy na sześć lat wzajemnej niechęci, ale nieszczególnie go to zniechęcało.

— Myślę, że nie jesteś taki święty, jak wszystkim się wydaje — stwierdził, zaskakując tym Pottera. Zwykle ludzie, bez względu na to czy ci bliżsi, czy dalsi, widzieli w nim nieskazitelne dobro, bohatera zawsze gotowego i chętnego do poświęceń. A to… to było coś nowego. — Choćby bardzo prosty przykład – jesteś zazdrosny o związek Wiewióra i Granger.

— Ja nie…

— Och, proszę, Potter. W ich obecności wyglądasz jak zbity pies albo jakby zbierało ci się na wymioty. — Harry zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Naprawdę tak wyglądał? Nie chciał zazdrościć swoim przyjaciołom, przecież życzył im dobrze, jednak nie dało się ukryć, że nieco się od niego odsunęli. Nie podobało mu się, że to czuł, nie podobało mu się, że było to po nim widać, a jeszcze bardziej, że ze wszystkich ludzi, to właśnie Malfoy dostrzegł to jako pierwszy. — A teraz najchętniej byś mi przyłożył, bo nie podoba ci się to, co mówię. W dodatku, zostawiłeś Weasleyównę, bo ci się znudziła…

— Wcale nie dlatego! — zaprzeczył oburzony. — Miałem ku temu poważne powody.

— Czyżby zbawienie świata? — zapytał drwiąco, a ponura mina Harry'ego wystarczyła mu za odpowiedź. — No tak, powinienem był się domyślić. Tragiczni kochankowie rozdzieleni przez los, jakie to romantyczne… Chyba zwymiotuję. — Stężenie jadu w głosie chłopaka sprawiło, że faktycznie musiał się powstrzymać, by go nie uderzyć. Malfoy nigdy nie miał dobrego zdania o Weasleyach, a wysłuchiwanie teraz tego, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Ginny, było ponad jego wytrzymałość.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — burknął, żałując tego, że w ogóle go o to zapytał.

— Oho, kolejna cecha: nieumiejętność wysłuchania krytyki.— Zgiął jeden z pięciu palców, jakby odhaczając to na liście. Wydawał się przy tym niezmiernie zadowolony. — Dodajmy do tego grzebanie w czarnomagicznych księgach, gdy jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna sobie na to pozwalać.

— Nie grzebałem w żadnych czarnomagicznych księgach — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Jasne — parsknął. — A Sectusemprę sam wymyśliłeś.

Poczuł, jak uszło z niego całe powietrze, a twarz stężała. Unikał wracania do tego wydarzenia, unikał myśli, że cudza krew plamiła mu dłonie… Oczywiście, że Malfoy miał rację, może nawet bardziej niż sądził – Harry nie był święty. Nikt do końca dobry nie rzuciłby Crucio ani Imperio, nikt całkowicie dobry nie byłby gotów to powtórzyć. Przypomniał sobie szok na twarzy przyjaciółki, tam u Borgina, ten sam szok, którego odbicie ujrzał w oczach Malfoya na ułamek sekundy przed tym nim dotknęła go klątwa. Chciał go wtedy zranić, ale nie tak, nie tak poważnie… Uświadomił sobie, że z poczucia winy prawie nie może oddychać. Wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać.

— Malfoy… — zaczął, nie będąc pewien czy zwykłe _przepraszam_ w obliczu tak poważnych ran i po takim czasie mogło w ogóle wystarczyć.

— Jestem potwornie głodny. Wracamy? — zapytał, całkowicie ignorując wcześniejszy temat.

Harry odkrył, że Ślizgon prócz umiejętności doprowadzania go do szału posiadał jeszcze jeden doskonały talent – ucinania niewygodnych tematów.

* * *

><p>Dwa dni później, około dwudziestej pierwszej, Draco siedział na Wieży Astronomicznej, absolutnie<em> nie czekając<em> na Pottera. Co dziwnego w tym, że o tej porze marzł i kreślił gwiazdozbiór na astronomię, zamiast uczyć się w zaciszu własnego dormitorium? To normalne. Całkowicie. Spojrzał na własne bazgroły na pergaminie, które nie miały żadnego sensu.

Kogo chciał oszukać?

Spotkania z tym idiotą były lepsze niż powinny, ale może nie powinien się dziwić. Miłą odmianą było przebywanie w towarzystwie kogoś, kogo iloraz inteligencji wynosił więcej niż dziesięć. Co prawda elokwencja Pottera pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, a on sam przejawiał denerwującą chęć grzebania mu w głowie, ale nie był tak głupi i bezmózgi, jak Draco lubił myśleć przez ostatnie sześć lat. Mimo starań nie umiał sobie tego odmówić. Pansy była świetna, ale na dłuższą metę mogła naprawdę zmęczyć, a cała reszta uczniów… cóż, lepiej gdy w ogóle się do nich nie zbliżał. Wśród tych wszystkich ludzi to właśnie cholerny Potter wciąż patrzył na niego jak na _osobę_, a nie jedynie śmierciożercę. I, oczywiście, dzięki niemu Draco mógł zyskać choć odrobinę spokoju – skoro sam Harry Potter nie uważał go za skończonego drania, to istniała szansa, że i reszta ludzi przestanie.

Jakaś jego część mówiła mu, że zadawanie się z nim nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze… Nie przywykł do szczerości, długich rozmów, przejmowania się drugą osobą (nie żeby teraz się przejmował). Zwykle mówił ludziom, co mieli robić i to robili. _Przyjaciele_, którymi się wcześniej otaczał pochodzili z jego świata, podsunięci pod nos przez rodziców. Dzieciaki z wpływowych rodzin i z czystą krwią, czyli wszystkim tym, czego Potter nie miał. Było też wiele innych powodów, dla których nie powinien tego ciągnąć. Czuł, jakby wpadał w króliczą norę, ciągle i głębiej, nie chcąc myśleć nad tym, jak bardzo zaboli upadek.

Usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi, a następnie pytanie Gryfona:

— Zwariowałeś? — Draco obrócił się i spojrzał na niego spod uniesionych brwi. — Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę z tego, jak jest zimno? — Zanim zdążył zareagować, Potter przekształcił pierwszą lepszą rzecz w coś miękkiego i ciepłego. _Koc_, doszedł do wniosku. Wstrętny, plugawy koc… Ale nieuprzejmie byłoby go zrzucić, czyż nie? Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał go z nim dzielić. Nie był pewien czy by to przetrwał. Potter usiadł obok niego, bliżej niż Draco sobie tego życzył, ale postanowił nie marudzić. Kiedy Harry zajrzał mu ciekawsko przez ramię, poczuł na skórze jego ciepły oddech. Zacisnął mocniej palce na piórze.

— Astronomia? — idiotycznie zapytał. — Na Merlina, z ilu przedmiotów zamierzasz zdawać OWUtemy?

— Z siedmiu — odparł, ledwie rozpoznając swój głos.

Potter spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Po co z aż tylu? Przecież ledwo zaliczyłeś zeszły rok…

— Dziękuję za przypomnienie. Chcesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć coś miłego? — zapytał kąśliwie.

Potter wyglądał, jakby się zmieszał, co nieco złagodziło jego irytację.

— Nie to miałem na myśli. Ty… byłeś nieco zajęty. — Słysząc to, Ślizgon nie mógł nie parsknąć gorzko. _Nieco zajęty_ było delikatnym określeniem wszystkiego, co robił.

— Moi rodzice tego oczekiwali — wyznał, uznając to za informację, którą mógł się podzielić.

— Oczekiwali też wielu innych rzeczy nie do końca dobrych ani właściwych. — Draco zamarł, nie wierząc w jego bezczelność. Ale czemu się dziwił? To był pieprzony Potter, który myślał, że tylko jedna droga jest słuszna, a wszystko inne to zło absolutne. Musiał zauważyć na jego twarzy rodzący się gniew, bo natychmiast dodał: — Chodzi mi tylko o to, że powinieneś brać pod uwagę to, czego sam chcesz.

Draco wbił wzrok w pergamin, starając się odsunąć od siebie niechciane emocje. Myśli, które zrodziły się niegdyś w jego głowie, których unikał i od których nie było ucieczki. Kłamstwem byłoby powiedzenie, że przez te wszystkie lata jedynie dążył drogami wyznaczonymi przez ojca; chciał tego. Może nie na wszystko był gotowy i z niektórych rzeczy nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy, ale wiedział, co robią śmierciożercy, wiedział, komu służą i w jakim celu. Jednak czym innym było wiedzieć, a czym innym _robić to_. Nie lubił szlam, ale nie chciał ich mordować; jego odwaga kończyła się tam, gdzie zaczynało działanie. Całe życie potrafił jedynie pieprzyć o tych, którzy przegrają. Ostatecznie to on przegrał, a wszystko, czego nauczył go ojciec, okazało się zgubne. Teraz… teraz nie wiedział, czego _chciał_; jak być nie tylko Malfoyem, ale po prostu Draconem.

— Czasami, Potter, to czego chcemy ma najmniejsze znaczenie — odezwał się cicho, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku, choć czuł wbitą w siebie parę oczu. — Kto, jak kto, ale ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Ludzie oczekują od ciebie mnóstwa rzeczy, począwszy od wywiadów, a skończywszy na zbawieniu.

— Ale ostatecznie, to ja mam ostatnie słowo. To ja decyduję czy się na to zgadzam, czy nie. Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem tak głupi i chętny poświęcać własne życie, bo inni mają takie widzimisię? — Głos Pottera brzmiał mocno, jakby nic, żadna siła tego świata, nie mogło zmienić jego przekonań. Podniósł wzrok i przekręcił głowę trochę w prawo, by spojrzeć na bruneta; twarz Pottera wyrażała ten sam upór, wiarę i determinację, tak jak i jego słowa. — Robię to, bo w to wierzę, bo tego chcę. _Ja_. Nie oni.

— Po co mi to mówisz? — odparł, czując się zbyt zmęczony tą rozmową, żeby znalazło się jeszcze miejsce na irytację. — Jeśli starasz się mnie nawrócić, to mówiłem ci…

— Nie — zaprzeczył spokojnie. — Staram się ciebie zrozumieć.

_A ja nie chcę, byś mnie rozumiał, _pomyślał, ale zdusił tą dziecinną odzywkę.

— Wydajesz się być taki… nie tylko zagubiony, ale zobojętniały — kontynuował. — Mam wrażenie, że gdyby pojawili się tu teraz śmierciożercy, nawet nie próbowałbyś walczyć. — Niech szlag weźmie Pottera i jego wzniosłe gadki. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie on odgadywał jego myśli? Zawsze miał się za cholernie dobrego aktora. — Jest w tobie coś, co sprawiło, że nie powiedziałeś _Avada Kedavra_, coś, co kazało ci pomóc mi się ukryć, zamiast mnie złapać i oddać Voldemortowi, i to coś nie jest wynikiem wychowania przez twojego ojca.

— Boże, Potter, mam dość słuchania tego pseudofilozoficznego pierdolenia — powiedział i na zwieńczenie tych słów, wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, po czym zapalił jednego z nich.

Oczy Harry'ego rozwarły się w zaskoczeniu i niedowierzaniu.

Draco uśmiechnął się w duchu, zadowolony z jego reakcji i zaciągnął się.

— Ty… palisz?

— Cóż za godna podziwu spostrzegawczość. Od dwóch lat. I wiesz co? Gdyby wtedy mój ojciec się o tym dowiedział, zrobiłby coś znacznie gorszego niż odebranie mi kieszonkowego.

Potter bez słowa obserwował, jak wypuścił z ust obłok dymu, który uformował się w malutkiego jednorożca; przebiegł w koło, po czym zniknął. Niestety błogosławiona cisza nie mogła trwać wiecznie.

— To tylko utwierdza mnie w tym, co sądzę.

— Czyli w czym? — zapytał ze znudzeniem, tylko dla świętego spokoju.

— Że nie wyprano ci mózgu tak bardzo, jak zamierzano.

Prawdopodobnie w innych okolicznościach poczułby się obrażony tymi słowami… ale skoro Potter tak bardzo pragnął widzieć w nim dobro, to czemu mu bronić? Co miał do stracenia? Nic. Bo stracił już wszystko.

— Jestem wzruszony twoją wiarą we mnie — zadrwił i zgasił niedopałek papierosa. — A teraz jeśli chcesz tu zostać, to się zamknij. Usiłuję odrobić zadanie — powiedziawszy to, po rzuceniu na nich zaklęcia ogrzewającego, położył się na brzuchu z mapą nieba przed sobą. Zapowiadała się długa noc.

* * *

><p>Draco leżał, czując jak odmęty snu opuszczają jego umysł nagle i ostatecznie. Przez jeszcze jedną, błogą chwilę nie otwierał oczu, chłonąc nieznajomy zapach oraz ciepło, a kiedy w końcu rozchylił powieki, użył całej samokontroli, żeby nie wrzasnąć.<p>

_To musi być sen_. Ch_olernie przerażający wytwór wyobraźni. _

Usiadł i przetarł zmarzniętymi dłońmi twarz, nie wierząc w to, co widział.

Obok niego spał Harry Potter. Harry Pieprzony Potter. A właściwie bliższe prawdy było powiedzenie, że to Draco spał _na_ nim. Jeszcze ledwie przed chwilą przyciskał policzek do ramienia chłopaka. O Boże. _O Boże_. Nie, spokojnie… Co się właściwie stało? Siedzieli na Wieży Astronomicznej i widocznie zasnęli. I co z tego? To się zdarza; tyle, że bezdomnym, a nie jemu. Nie miał w zwyczaju sypiać w miejscach publicznych na ramieniu Pożal-Się-Boże-Wybrańca i to w dodatku w połowie listopada. Może ktoś napoił go jakimś eliksirem? Ale przecież nie pił nic podejrzanego tego dnia. Gdyby Pansy o tym usłyszała, miałaby niezły ubaw. Jego żołądek zacisnął się z nerwów na samą myśl. Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Nikt. _Nigdy_. O ile – zerknął panicznie na drzwi – już ktoś ich nie widział.

Co powinien, do diabła, zrobić? Ulotnić się, jakby nigdy nic czy może obudzić tego imbecyla? Westchnął, starając się rozprostować skostniałe palce. Miał wrażenie, że każda, nawet najmniejsza komórka w jego ciele zamarzła, a poruszenie kończynami prawie graniczyło z cudem. Jak na tę porę roku pogoda i tak dopisywała, ale spanie na podłodze całą noc (_och, Merlinie_) w jednej pozycji, gdy zaklęcie ogrzewające działało ledwie kilka godzin, dawało się we znaki.

Ostrożnie spojrzał na leżącego obok chłopaka, wiedząc, że nie powinien się gapić, ale cóż... Nie często widywało się pogrążonego we śnie Harry'ego Pottera. Spał odwrócony do niego plecami, skulony w pozycji embrionalnej, tak, że nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy. Przyłapał się na wpatrywaniu w punkt na wygiętych w łuk plecach; gdyby nie kurtka, był pewien, że dostrzegłby zarys kręgów tuż pod skórą.

No dobra. Czas na pobudkę.

— Potter — odkaszlnął, lekko szturchając go w ramię.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa – otworzył oczy, w których pomimo zaspania, pojawił się szok.

_Tak, Potter,_ _też to czułem przed momentem. _

Jakaś inna część jego umysłu odnotowała, że naprawdę miał tak lekki sen, jak gadała cała szkoła.

— Zanim zdasz jakieś idiotyczne pytanie — rzucił. — Nie, nie porwałem cię i nie ogłuszyłem. Właściwie, to nie wiem, co się stało. Chyba zasnęliśmy.

— Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem — mruknął, podnosząc się i bezskutecznie usiłując przyklepać swoje sterczące włosy.

Zapadło niewygodne milczenie, przerywane jedynie głuchym wyciem wiatru obijającego się o drzewa. Nie patrząc na Pottera i absolutnie nie myśląc o tym, jakie to jest kurewsko żenujące, wcisnął mapę z gwiazdozbiorem do torby, następnie chwycił pióro, którym się ukłuł, wypuścił je i przeklął. Jeśli żaden z nich czegoś nie powie, to zaraz oszaleje.

Ale co mógł powiedzieć? Na _dzień dobry_ było już za późno, a _jak się spało?_ brzmiało zdecydowanie za miło i wolałby już odgryźć sobie język. Poza tym nie przywykł do budzenia się u boku kogokolwiek. Nawet z Pansy nigdy nie zasypiali razem; po seksie każde rozchodziło się w swoją stronę, tak było wygodnie.

Draco wziął głęboki wdech i rzucił:

— Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego jak człowiek, który spodziewa się usłyszeć, że został mu miesiąc życia.

— Tak?

— Jesteś najgorszą poduszką, na jakiej kiedykolwiek spałem.

Przez chwilę Potter gapił się na niego tępo, aż w końcu, kiedy najwyraźniej dotarło do niego, co powiedział, zaśmiał się.

Draco z ulgą poczuł, jak napięcie opadło.

— Jeśli kiedyś by się to powtórzyło, to postaram się być nieco miękciejszy. — Malfoy słysząc to, omal nie udławił się własnym językiem. _Bez skojarzeń. Bez skojarzeń. Bez… _och, do diabła z tym. Miał _twarde_ skojarzenia. — Nie w TYM sensie, Malfoy! — krzyknął, widocznie trafnie odczytując jego minę.

Zamknął oczy. Wdech i wydech. Właśnie tak.

— Potter, lepiej już nic nie mów. — Poranek okazał się chociaż na tyle łaskawy, że kiedy weszli do szkoły pomięci i potargani, nikogo nie spotkali. — Nie wierzę, że spałem w miejscu publicznym — odezwał się Draco bardziej do samego siebie, niż do tego idioty, ale niestety podłapał temat.

— Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to też nie mam tego w zwyczaju. Chociaż komórka pod schodami nie jest o wiele wygodniejsza.— Ślizgon spojrzał na niego, niepewien, jak zareagować. Potter złapał jego spojrzenie i zmarszczył brwi. — No co?

Co powinien odpowiedzieć? Oczywiście, że słyszał w jakich Potter żył warunkach u swojego wujostwa; znalezienie kogoś w Wielkiej Brytanii, kto by o tym nie wiedział, byłoby sukcesem, ale… jakoś tak… zawsze wydawało mu się, że podkoloryzowano to dla lepszej sprzedaży i tak już wystarczająco dramatycznej historii.

— Mam ci współczuć? — Zanim te słowa opuściły jego usta, już ich żałował.

Coś dziwnego przemknęło po twarzy bruneta, coś, czego Draco nie umiał przypisać żadnym znanym sobie emocjom, ale zamiast odpowiedzieć, Potter potrząsnął głową i wbił wzrok przed siebie.

Draco przeklął w myślach. Nie chciał mu dokuczyć. Cóż, przynajmniej nie tym razem.

Idąc w milczeniu, ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie kierunek swoich myśli. Albo odziedziczył rodzinną skłonność do problemów z psychiką albo świat się kończył, bo w pełni władz umysłowych Draco Malfoy nigdy, przenigdy nie rozważałby przeproszenia Harry'ego Pottera. Zatęsknił za czasami, kiedy go bezlitośnie dręczył, nie mając przy tym za knut wyrzutów sumienia. Przebywanie w jego obecności zdecydowanie mu szkodziło. Jak to mawiają, z kim się zdajesz, takim się stajesz… Ugh, wolałby rzucić na swoje żyły _Sectusemprę_ niż do tego dopuścić.

Potter nagle stanął jak wryty i Draco obejrzał się za nim, zirytowany przeciąganiem tego i tak już koszmarnego poranka. Jeśli się nie pośpieszą, będą mogli zapomnieć o wpuszczeniu na Zaklęcia.

— Co tym razem? — zapytał zrzędliwie.

— Czy to jest… — urwał, robiąc krok w kierunku ściany i przechylając głowę, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć. — ...Filch?

— Co ty bre… — słowa zamarły na ustach Ślizgona, gdy tylko spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Poczuł, jak jego żołądek ściska się, a twarz tężeje z niepokoju. Nie chcąc tego robić, zbliżył się do Pottera i spojrzał w dół. Tak, to bez wątpienia _był_ Filch.

* * *

><p>Od razu rozpoznał woźnego w postaci leżącej nieruchomo przy ścianie. Te zabrudzone, o spranym kolorze szaty, rzadkie włosy, które od dawna nie zostały choćby dotknięte szczotką… Wystarczająco wiele razy ukrywał się przed nim po nocach, by nie móc pomylić go z kimkolwiek innym.<p>

Poczuł przy swoim ramieniu ruch; Malfoy zrobił w ich stronę dwa kroki.

— Myślisz, że nie żyje? — szept Ślizgona rozbrzmiał w pustym korytarzu.

Harry pochylił się jeszcze trochę, od razu zauważając pierś unoszącą się w miarowym oddechu.

— Wygląda jakby… spał — ocenił, modląc się w duchu, by naprawdę było to tym, na co wygląda.

— Mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że warunki kadry nauczycielskiej w Hogwarcie, to jakaś kpina, ale to już przesada.

Gryfon popatrzył na Malfoya z niedowierzaniem, ale ten w odpowiedzi wywrócił jedynie oczami. To nie był najlepszy czas na wygłupy. Jasne, nie stało się nic strasznego, ale czuł wewnętrzny niepokój. A może naprawdę popadał w paranoję?

— Myślisz, że powinniśmy go obudzić?

— Zwariowałeś?

— Przecież nie możemy go tak zostawić!

— Ja mogę — stwierdził obojętnie Malfoy, a Harry z frustracji zacisnął szczękę. Czy do tego idioty naprawdę nie docierało, że działo się tu coś złego? Ktoś musiałby próbować go porwać albo zamordować, by to w końcu pojął? Ale wtedy może być już za późno na reakcję, za późno na przechytrzenie wroga… Pytanie brzmiał: kim był wróg? I co to wszystko miało na celu, prócz oczywistego wywołania strachu? Do czego zmierzał? Blondyn musiał dostrzec jego minę, bo westchnął z rezygnacją i rzucił — Dobra, obudźmy go, ale chociaż z rozsądnej odległości. — Pociągnął Harry'ego za łokieć w najbliższą wnękę korytarza i wystawiając sam koniec różdżki wymruczał pod nosem zaklęcie.

Strumień wody wystrzelił do przodu, trafiając Filcha prosto w twarz. Momentalnie się poderwał, wyglądając na więcej niż zdezorientowanego nieprzyjemną pobudką, co nasuwało oczywiste wnioski, że nie tylko im tej nocy zdarzyło się równie niespodziewanie zasnąć. Mimo powagi sytuacji, Harry stłumił chichot; obserwowanie mokrego i skołowanego Filcha było więcej niż zabawne. W milczeniu poczekali, aż mężczyzna sobie pójdzie, a gdy tylko zniknął z im z oczu, Ślizgon odsunął się i wbił w Pottera pełen satysfakcji wzrok.

— Żadnych nowych sensacji, kolejny dzień bez ratowania świata… Musisz być rozczarowany, co, Potter?

Zastanowił się czy Malfoy naprawdę był takim ignorantem, czy dla własnego spokoju odmawiał zauważenia oczywistych faktów. Patrząc na jego pobladłą, zmęczoną twarz, doszedł do wniosku, że zapewne to drugie. Być może jedynie ukrywał swoje prawdziwe emocje przed Harrym, nie chcąc przyznać się do słabości. Ostatnim razem, gdy zgasło światło, odsłonił się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Harry dobrze pamiętał jego wykrzywioną strachem twarz, lęk dostrzegalny w najmniejszym geście, to jak kurczowo przy nim trwał… Do dziś było mu z tym dziwnie, a Malfoyowi zapewne jeszcze bardziej.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy o tym komuś powiedzieć. Najlepiej McGonagall — zawyrokował.

— Ta, jasne — prychnął Malfoy. — Zaraz po tym, jak powiesz, że spędziliśmy razem noc… Och, nie, czekaj, czy to nie zabrzmi _dziwnie?_ Nie wspominając o zakazie wychodzenia z dormitoriów po dwudziestej pierwszej. McGonagall będzie zachwycona. Tak bardzo, że w nagrodę wlepi nam szlaban.

— Mam gdzieś szlaban. W szkole dzieje się coś _złego_, ludzie nie zasypiają ot tak w miejscu publicznym, a może powiesz mi, że dałeś mi jakiś eliksir, bo miałeś ochotę pospać na moim ramieniu? — warknął, dostrzegając na policzkach drugiego chłopaka cień rumieńca. Malfoy się czerwienił. A to ci dopiero nowość.

— Nic ci nie dałem — syknął, wbijając w niego wściekły wzrok.

— Tak, wiem o tym, Malfoy — przyznał, czując się nagle potwornie zmęczony. Irytowało go to, że nie wiedział, o co chodzi, że znaki były tak subtelne, że równie dobrze mogły graniczyć z urojeniami. — Po prostu stwierdzam, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się od początku roku, nie jest normalne. — Malfoy już otwierał usta, by coś wtrącić, więc Harry szybko dodał: — Może masz rację, może to nic nie znaczy, ale rozsądniej jest zignorować sygnały czy im się przyjrzeć?

Draco wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał powiedzieć coś niemiłego, ale po chwili westchnął i przebiegł palcami po jasnych włosach.

— Rób, co chcesz, Potter, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj. Jak już pobiegniesz wszystko wyśpiewać McGonagall, to postaraj się nie wspominać o mojej obecności, bo mam już wystarczająco problemów i bez tego. A teraz, bez względu na to jak fascynujące jest poskramianie zła z samego rana, to idę się przebrać. Niektórych z nas jeszcze dotyczą tak przyziemne sprawy, jak lekcje.

* * *

><p>Subtelność nigdy nie była mocną stroną Harry'ego, ale jakoś udało mu się podpytać swoich przyjaciół o to czy tej nocy nie widzieli czegoś podejrzanego. Hermiona jak zwykle uczyła się do późnych godzin, a Ron szybko zasnął i widocznie nic nie przerwało jego kamiennego snu, bo nie zauważył braku obecności przyjaciela. Dzięki Bogu. Harry wolał nawet sobie nie wyobrażać reakcji Rona na wieść, że spędził całą noc w towarzystwie Dracona Malfoya. Prawdopodobnie wezwałby egzorcystę.<p>

Przez następne kilka dni Harry nie miał czasu spotkać się ze Ślizgonem. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną postanowili, że w najbliższy weekend wybiorą się do Wiltshire odszukać grób Regulusa, więc każdą wolną chwilę poświęcali na omówienie szczegółów planu, co nie było zadaniem tak łatwym, jak mogło się wydawać. Ciągle otaczali ich inni uczniowie, chętnie nadstawiający uszy, żeby coś podsłuchać. _Muffliato_ stało się niemal nieodłącznym elementem ich rozmów. Osobiście Harry uważał, że i tak całe to omawianie nie miało najmniejszego sensu; ich plany nigdy nie wypalały, zawsze musieli liczyć na swój refleks i więcej niż odrobinę szczęścia. Po ostatnim nieudanym wypadzie do Borgina chciał poszukać horkruksa sam, ale przyjaciele kategorycznie się temu sprzeciwili. Im bliżej było weekendu, tym bardziej czuł się zarówno lepiej, jak i gorzej. Wizja ruszenia do przodu, możliwości znalezienia prawdziwego medalionu, napawała go optymizmem, ale zaraz potem jego wnętrzności zaciskały się w obawie – jeśli tam nie będzie horkruksa, to nie miał więcej pomysłów, gdzie jeszcze szukać.

Kiedy pił resztki eliksiru wielosokowego, dopadło go nieprzyjemne uczucie deja vu; miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie napotkają żadnych przeszkód. Poza tym… Regulus chciał zniszczyć horkruksa, nie było żadnego sensu, bu rzucił na niego zaklęcia ochronne, prawda? Tłumiąc uczucie zdenerwowania, pod postacią innych osób i dzięki szafce zniknięć dostali się do domu państwa Granger, a stamtąd prosto w wyznaczone miejsce.

Cmentarz, którego szukali, znajdował się w miasteczku Chippenham, niedaleko rzeki Avon. Kiedy wylądowali, od razu poczuli różnicę temperatur; zaczął żałować, że nie wziął rękawiczek. Podczas gdy okolice Hogwartu przedstawiały iście jesienny klimat, tutaj wkradła się już zima. W nocy musiał spaść śnieg, bo cienka warstwa białego puchu zalegała na ziemi i wszystkich krzewach, a płatki sypały się obficie z nieba. Rękawem przetarł zaparowane szkła okularów i spojrzał w górę.

Na cmentarz nie prowadziła brama, a powierzchnię nie otaczały żadne mury. Zamiast tego, tuż przed nimi, z zziębniętej ziemi wznosiły się ruiny budowli, mierzące co najmniej jedenaście stóp wysokości. A raczej pozostałości tego, co kiedyś musiało być wejściem do niegdyś pięknej, gotyckiej katedry. Białe łuki nachodziły na siebie, tworząc strzelisty kształt. Może była to prawda, a może ledwie złudzenie, ale miał wrażenie, że pozbawione liści, suche gałęzie drzew, rosnących wokół cmentarza i pokryte grubymi kolcami, poruszały się złowrogo, ocierając o siebie. Wydawało mu się, że może wyłowić z tego słowa, będące ledwie szeptem, ale i ostrzeżeniem: _Nie zbliżaj się. _

Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, wyglądających jakby trawiła ich ta sama niepewność, co i jego.

— Nie podoba mi się tu — odezwała się cicho Hermiona, jakby bała się, że zmarli mogą to usłyszeć i się obrazić. Objęła się mocniej ramionami. — Wyczuwam tu coś… niepokojącego.

— Chodźmy — powiedział Harry, podejmując decyzję.

_Stojąc tu i marznąć, nie znajdziemy horkruksa, _pomyślał i nie oglądając się na nich, przekroczył ruinę, wychodząc na drugą stronę. Skrzypiący śnieg pod podeszwami butów powiedział mu, że przyjaciele ruszili za nim. Cmentarz wewnątrz wyglądał równie ponuro, jak na zewnątrz. Kamienne nagrobki, gdzie niegdzie ozdobione wieńcami, przysłaniała warstwa śniegu.

— Rozdzielmy się, może szybciej znajdziemy grób Regulusa — zaproponował i tak też zrobili.

Każde z nich poszło w innym kierunku, w milczeniu przechadzając się wąskimi alejkami. Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, jakby coś lub ktoś obserwował ich z ukrycia, śledząc każdy krok, cierpliwie czekając. A może mu się wydawało? Może popadał w paranoję? Usiłując nie myśleć absolutnie o niczym, odgarniał dłonią napisy na nagrobkach, póki palce nie zmarzły mu tak bardzo, że prawie stracił czucie; wtedy przerzucił się na różdżkę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to trwało, nim usłyszał wołanie Hermiony.

— Harry, Ron! Chodźcie tu!

Brnąc przez śnieg, w końcu znaleźli ją prawie na końcu cmentarza. Wystarczył rzut oka, aby było jasne, że grobowiec należał do Blacków. Zbudowany z ciemnego marmuru, z przesadną ilością zdobień był doskonale widoczny już z daleka. Aż dziwne, że go od razu nie zauważyli.

— Nie ma Regulusa — zauważył ponuro Ron, wskazując palcem na wymienionych członków rodziny. — Więc musieli się zorientować, że ich zdradził…

Harry poczuł obejmujący go żal, ale nie dopuścił tego do siebie. To, że Regulus nie leżał z resztą chorej rodzinki, nie oznaczało jeszcze, że w ogóle nie było go na tym cmentarzu.

Zaciskając zęby i usilnie ignorując doskwierające im zimno, ponownie zaczęli szukać. Po godzinie każdy nagrobek, alejka, a nawet nazwiska wyglądały tak samo, ale tego jednego, poszukiwanego, jak na złość nigdzie nie było. Przystanął, rozcierając skostniałe palce. Jego zęby szczękały, a policzki szczypały od mrozu. Właśnie wtedy, gdy był już prawie bliski poddania, zauważył jeden grób. Opuszczony i porośnięty dziką roślinnością, po której teraz zostały jedynie zlodowaciałe łodygi, stał w oddali. Najszybciej jak mógł dotarł do niego, rękami rozrywając cienkie gałązki zasłaniające płytę. Jego serce dudniło mocno w piersi, kiedy zobaczył napis:

_Regulus Arkturus Black_

_ur. 1961, zm. 1979_

Gdyby nie świadomość tego, co będzie musiał zrobić, rozpierałoby go szczęście.

— Mam go! — zawołał, a jego głos poniósł się echem. — Znalazłem!

Minęła chwila zanim do niego dotarli, a gdy tylko to zrobili, popatrzyli w swoje pobladłe twarze.

— Więc teraz powinniśmy… — zaczął Ron, milknąc, widocznie niezdolny dokończyć.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę.

— Tak.

Nadszedł czas na tę część planu, której omówienia unikali jak ognia – dostania się do horkruksa, a co za tym szło, do zwłok. Na samą myśl czuł wzbierające w gardle mdłości, a każda komórka w jego ciele sprzeciwiała się temu. Ale nie mieli innego wyjścia, prawda? Żadnego dodatkowego sposobu, aby poznać prawdę. Bywały rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Robili to w słusznej sprawie. Po jego głowie krążyły pytania, nad którymi nigdy wcześniej się nie zastanawiał. Ciało czarodzieja rozkładało się w takim samym tempie jak mugola? Zastaną same kości, mumie, a może robactwo drążące rozkładającą się tkankę? Zamknął oczy, z całych sił starając się odgonić ten obraz. Nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Hermiona pewnie wiedziała… ale nie miał odwagi jej o to zapytać. Może lepiej, gdy nie wiedział. Może tak będzie łatwiej.

Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, która wyglądała, jakby miała lada chwila zemdleć.

— Nie powinniśmy tego robić — szepnęła, a w jej oczach tliły się łzy. — To przestępstwo, to bezczeszczenie zwłok…

— Jak tego nie zrobimy, to sami niedługo będziemy zwłokami — odparł Harry, ostrzej niż zamierzał.

Wydała z siebie zduszony dźwięk i obróciła twarz, by patrzeć wszędzie, byle nie na grób. Ron natychmiast znalazł się przy niej, obejmując ją jednym ramieniem.

— Hermiono, daj spokój — powiedział łagodnie, ciasno ją do siebie przyciskając. — On i tak jest martwy. Co to dla niego za różnica? — Dostrzegając minę swojej dziewczyny, lekko poczerwieniał. — To znaczy… Sam chciał zniszczyć medalion, no nie? Na pewno nie będzie miał nam tego za złe.

— Wiem, to po prostu… — Zamknęła oczy. — Zróbmy to. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

— Myślicie, że medalion naprawdę tu jest? — zapytał Ron, wyraźnie prosząc, by któreś z nich zaprzeczyło.

— Mam taką nadzieję — stwierdził Potter.

Im szybciej tym lepiej. _Im szybciej tym lepiej, _Harry powtarzał sobie te słowa, chcąc w nie wierzyć. Wierzyć, że w ogóle jest w stanie to zrobić. Apatycznie obserwował, jak Hermiona trzymając w drżącej dłoni różdżkę, wypowiedziała jakieś zaklęcie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Płyta nagrobka pękła, a on miał wrażenie, jakby to jego ciało rozkrajano na pół, usiłując dostać się do organów…

_Nie myśl o tym, _powiedział sobie twardo, _nie myśl o niczym. _

Wspólnymi siłami odsunęli kamień na bok, patrząc w dół, wprost na zlodowaciałą ziemię.

Razem z Ronem szybkim _Incendio_ rozgrzali grunt, by łatwiej się wbić, a następnie wyczarowane imitacje łopat zanurzyli w ziemi. Mimo że rękę wspomagała magia, czuł w dłoni najprawdziwszy ciężar. Odrzucili pierwszą warstwę, a potem drugą, trzecią… Hermiona odeszła na bok, zapewne nie chcąc tego oglądać.

Harry skupił się na ruchu swojego przedramienia – w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. W tym samym, równomiernym rytmie zdawało się bić jego serce. Pot spływał mu po plecach, a w ręce czuł już ból; nie miał pojęcia, ile razy powtórzył tę czynność, ale kiedy napotkali opór – _trumna_, pomyślał z przerażeniem – było już całkiem ciemno.

Harry i Ronem popatrzyli na siebie, a potem jednomyślnie zaklęciem podnieśli trumnę, wyciągając ją na powierzchnię. Ciemną, dębową trumnę, zbyt ubogą, jak na rodzinę Blacków. Trumnę, w której leżał trup. Którą mieli otworzyć. Teraz.

_Po prostu to zrobię._

Powstrzymując odruch wymiotny, otworzył wieko, jeszcze chwilę wzbraniając się przed popatrzeniem w dół. Smród dostał się do nozdrzy, przylgnął do skóry jak insekty, które kiedyś musiały drążyć to ciało.

A potem zajrzał do środka.

W trumnie leżał szkielet, gdzie niegdzie z resztką nadgnitej tkanki oplatającą kości. Potter wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, jednocześnie starając się zasłonić nos. Dzięki Merlinowi, że minęło już prawie dwadzieścia lat. Nie wyobrażał sobie zajrzeć do środka w początkowej fazie rozkładu. Na samą myśl… Zamarł, dostrzegając na tle kości błyszczącą ozdobę. Wąż zrobiony ze szmaragdów, wygięty w kształcie litery S, dawał jasny przekaz, do kogo niegdyś należał medalion. Więc nie pomylili się. Znaleźli medalion Salazara Slytherina, kolejnego horkruksa… Nagły przypływ radości sprawił, że zapominając o obrzydzeniu i ostrożności, wyciągnął rękę.

— Harry, nie! — krzyknęła Hermiona, doskakując do niego. — Jeśli jest przeklęty…

Ale spóźniła się, już ściskał go w dłoni, czując pomiędzy zziębniętymi palcami bicie maleńkiego serduszka. W pierwszej chwili nie stało się nic strasznego, a potem coś jak prąd przeszyło jego zaciśniętą dłoń, powędrowało ku górze przez pierś, aż uderzyło do głowy. Ból przeszył jego bliznę, zdając się palić żywym ogniem, rozrywać czaszkę na setki kawałków. Pomyślał, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma… że nie da rady… Pół świadomie osunął się w dół. Cmentarz pochłonęła ciemność.


	12. Rozdział 10

Beta się szybko wyrobiła, za co jej serdecznie dziękuję : ) Zapraszam do czytania.

**Rozdział X**

— Chyba się budzi — usłyszał znajomy głos, który zdawał się dochodzić z dna bardzo głębokiej studni. — Harry? Harry!

Otworzył oczy, nie od razu rozpoznając otaczające go kształty i miejsce. Nad sobą dostrzegał tylko niewyraźne, bordowe coś, a kiedy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zauważył dwie rozmyte plamy. Poczuł, jak ktoś wsuwa mu w dłoń okulary i z ulgą założył je na nos, a świat momentalnie nabrał prawidłowej ostrości oraz barw. Był w Hogwarcie, w swoim dormitorium i łóżku. Ulga, która na niego spłynęła, prawie wgniotła go w poduszki.

Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć niedawne wydarzenia. Co się właściwie stało? Pamiętał ponury cmentarz i… - wzdrygnął się - rozkopywanie grobu, a w nim, na szyi kościotrupa wiszącego horkruksa. A może to mu się tylko przyśniło?

Zerknął na swoich przyjaciół – wyglądali na przerażonych i zmęczonych, więc to musiała być prawda. Hermiona ściskała w dłoni mokry okład; widocznie przemywała mu czoło, kiedy… spał.

— Nic wam nie jest? — zapytał zaniepokojony.

— Nie, nam nic — odparła cicho Hermiona. — Ale ty… Baliśmy się, że coś ci się stało! Nie mogliśmy cię dobudzić przez dwie godziny. Jak się czujesz?

Poczuł, jak coś zapada mu się w żołądku. Dwie godziny? Nie pamiętał, aby miał w tym czasie jakąś wizję, sen, cokolwiek…

— W porządku — odrzekł, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą, ale nie chciał ich martwić. — Jak…?

Ron opowiedział mu w skrócie, jak z cmentarza teleportowali się do domu Hermiony, a stamtąd szafką z powrotem do szkoły. Dopiero w Hogwarcie napotkali trudności; musieli wmówić uczniom, że nic mu nie jest, jedynie zemdlał z przemęczenia i nie, zdecydowanie nie potrzebował opieki pielęgniarki, to nic takiego. Następnie położyli go do łóżka i czekali, aż odzyska przytomność.

Właśnie wtedy w Harrym coś zaskoczyło – w tym wszystkim prawie zapomniał o tym, co najważniejsze.

— A horkruks?

— Spokojnie, stary, mamy go.

Wyciągnął rękę po medalion, udając, że nie dostrzegł spojrzenia wymienionego przez przyjaciół.

— Harry — zaczęła dziewczyna, wyraźnie się wahając — nie jestem pewna czy…

— Po prostu mi go dajcie.

Hermiona niechętnie wsunęła mu w dłoń horkruksa, obserwując go z taką miną, jakby spodziewała się, że lada moment Harry'emu eksploduje głowa. Zacisnął na nim palce, a kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, cała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą. Medalion był powtórnie zimny, choć wyraźnie wyczuwał jego drżenie i jeszcze coś_ - _energię tak subtelną, że prawie nienamacalną, tętniącą na uwięzi w tym małym, złotym medalionie.

_Życie_, doszedł po chwili do wniosku, _cząstka duszy Voldmorta. _

Świadomość tego sprawiła, że poczuł pragnienie zniszczenia go tu i teraz. Ale na to niestety musieli jeszcze poczekać. Wyciągnął medalion na długość ręki, czując jak maleńkie serduszko przyśpiesza w jego dłoni, bijąc trzy razy szybciej. Zaintrygowany zawiesił sobie go na szyi tuż pod bluzą, a wtedy, gdy chłodny metal dotknął jego skóry, serduszko zwolniło, dostosowując się do rytmu jego serca.

— Nie rozumiem — odezwała się Hermiona, obserwując Pottera ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Dlaczego wtedy zemdlałeś, a teraz nie?

Harry'ego również to zastanawiało, dlatego powiedział na głos jedyne, co przyszło mu na myśl.

— Nie wiem, może… wzbraniał się przed intruzem. Regulus nie nałożył na niego żadnych barier ochronnych, ale wydaje mi się, że horkruksy same w sobie również się bronią, ale teraz… — _Jak to im powiedzieć?_ — Teraz wydaje się spokojny, jakby mnie rozpoznał, jakby nic mu nie groziło. Ta więź, moja i Voldemorta… On oddał mi część swoich umiejętności, więc może horkruks… wyczuwa we mnie coś znajomego. Wiecie o co mi chodzi?

Przeniósł wzrok z medalionu na swoich przyjaciół. Mieli takie miny, jakby właśnie oznajmił, że zmienia strony i od dziś popiera Voldemorta. A w następnej chwili stało się coś nieoczekiwanego – zanim zorientował się w sytuacji Hermiona rzuciła się na niego, siadając na nim okrakiem, a dłonie wsuwając mu pod bluzę. Musiał minąć moment, zanim otrząsnął się z szoku na tyle, by zrozumieć, że przyjaciółka nie dobierała się do niego, tylko usiłowała zdjąć mu z szyi medalion.

— Co ty…

— Musisz… go… zdjąć! — wycedziła, ze słowami oddzielonymi równą przerwą, jak łuski smoka wrzucane do eliksiru, teraz się z nim siłując. Jakoś zdołał chwycić nadgarstki dziewczyny, wyjąć je spod swojego ubrania i unieruchomić. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z malująca się w oczach determinacją. Była tak blisko, że zdołał dojrzeć w brązowych tęczówkach pojedyncze, żółtawe punkciki. Poczuł się… nieswojo.

— Hermiono, przestań.

— Nie możesz go nosić! Już nie pamiętasz, jak Voldemort próbował dostać się do twojej głowy? To może mu ułatwić manipulowanie tobą!

Harry rozumiał to tak wyraźnie, jak wyraźnie czuł na sobie jej ciężar. Nigdy nie myślał o Hermionie w kontekście erotycznym (no może raz, lata temu, ale to dawno i nieprawda), ale miał cholerne siedemnaście lat, a ona siedziała na nim i się wierciła. I to na oczach Rona.

_O Merlinie, Ron, _pomyślał rzucając okiem na przyjaciela.

Stał z boku, wyglądając jakby zastanawiał się, które z nich zabić jako pierwsze.

— Rozumiem to, ale… możesz ze mnie… zejść? — wykrztusił, a w oczach Hermiony coś pojaśniało, jakby dopiero teraz dotarł do niej podtekst ich położenia.

— Och — pisnęła, zeskakując z niego szybciej niż wskoczyła. Włosy Rona przy czerwoności policzków Hermiony były blade. — Ja… przepraszam. Nie pomyślałam… — umilkła, rzucając spłoszone spojrzenie na swojego chłopaka.

— Udam, że tego nie widziałam — mruknął, a ta uwaga wystarczyła, by Hermiona otrzeźwiała.

— Och, proszę, Ron — prychnęła z irytacją. — Harry jest dla mnie jak brat. Już nie masz być o co zazdrosny? Poza tym, gdybyś miał w sobie nieco empatii, zauważyłbyś, że Harry'emu podoba się ktoś inny.

— Podoba mi się ktoś inny? — powtórzył głucho Potter, całkowicie zaskoczony. Ron spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. — E, to znaczy, tak! Tak, właśnie. Jest ktoś inny, ktoś… wyjątkowy — skłamał dla świętego spokoju, jednak przyjaciel patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

— Ginny? — zapytał ostro.

— Nie, to nie Ginny — odparł, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. Oszukiwanie nigdy nie należało do jego mocnych stron. — To… Nie chcę o niej mówić, póki nic nie będzie wiadomo.

Nienawidził kłamać, ale przynajmniej Ron nie spoglądał na niego tak, jakby Harry miał mu zaraz ukraść dziewczynę. Właściwie poczuł się tym urażony, znali się tyle lat, jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że byłby do tego zdolny?

Medalion na jego piersi podskoczył, jakby chcąc przypomnieć o swojej obecności. Skupili na nim wzrok, z powrotem wracając do ważniejszych spraw. Zwykłe rozterki nastolatków niestety nie były dla nich.

— Jak go zniszczymy? — zapytał Ron.

Harry dotknął horkruksa przez materiał. Na wzmiankę o unicestwieniu wydawało mu się, że drgnął. Czy horkruksy miały świadomość? Czy _czuły_? Z drugiej strony, Voldemort prócz gniewu i nienawiści nie czuł niczego, nie posiadał ludzkich emocji. Może jego ostatni pierwiastek człowieczeństwa umarł wraz z rodzicami Gryfona.

Nagle to Harry'ego zalała fala nienawiści.

— Zostawcie to mnie. Mam pewien pomysł… ale najpierw muszę go sprawdzić.

* * *

><p>Okazja, żeby porozmawiać z Hermioną sam na sam, nadarzyła się dopiero następnego dnia, późnym popołudniem po Astronomii, na którą chodziła sama, a Ron nie mógł po nią przyjść, bo tkwił na szlabanie u Filcha. Dzisiaj rano oblał test z Transmutacji i opinia, która wyraził, delikatnie mówiąc, nie spodobała się McGonagall.<p>

Harry zamierzał powiedzieć Hermionie, co sądzi o tym, jak go wrobiła. Przez pół nocy Ron męczył go, by zdradził mu, kim jest owa dziewczyna, a gdy Harry odmówił wyjawienia jej imienia po raz trzeci, przyjaciel chyba się obraził i poszedł spać. Harry był poirytowany, nie, był _wkurzony_. Co miał do cholery zrobić? Z nikim się nie spotykał, nikt go nie interesował, nie miał teraz głowy do takich spraw, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel obrażał się o kogoś, kto nawet nie istniał.

Do końca lekcji zostało jeszcze ledwie parę minut, więc oparł się o ścianę, cierpliwie czekając. W końcu, po czasie zdającym się być wiecznością, usłyszał kroki zbiegających z wieży uczniów; niestety Hermiony wśród nich nie było. W grupce ludzi rozpoznał jasną głową.

— Hej — powiedział, odsuwając się od ściany.

Malfoy obejrzał się za siebie, wyraźnie zaskoczony jego widokiem. Nic dziwnego. Stał z boku, w zacienionej wnęce, do której światło pochodni nie docierało. Zauważenie go bez specjalnego przyglądania się, było raczej trudne.

— Potter — odezwał się, skinąwszy mu głową. — Czekałeś na mnie? — zapytał, robiąc w stronę Harry'ego dwa kroki.

— Nie, tym razem na Hermionę. — Uśmiechnął się, choć Ślizgon tego nie odwzajemnił. Trzy dziewczyny popatrzyły na nich i coś szeptając, poszły dalej, ale, co zaskakujące, Malfoy zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Do tej pory bardzo starał się unikać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Harrym w miejscach publicznych, więc co się zmieniło? Wzruszył ramionami. Cokolwiek to wywołało, była to zmiana na lepsze. — Chyba nie wagaruje, co? — zażartował.

— _Granger_? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. — To ona w ogóle zna znaczenie tego słowa? Nie, wykłóca się z Sinistrą, że źle oceniła jej pracę. To może trochę potrwać. — Harry znał wystarczająco długo Hermionę, by nie móc się z tym nie zgodzić. — Słyszałem, że wczoraj dałeś niezłe show, mdlejąc na środku korytarza. Stęskniony za uwagą, Potter?

— Dzięki za troskę — odparował Harry, ani trochę nie rozeźlony. — Miło, że pytasz. To nic takiego. Trochę się przemęczyłem.

Malfoy prychnął, a Gryfon musiał przygryźć wargę, by powstrzymać drżący na ustach uśmiech.

— Zapewniam cię, jedyne, czym się martwię, to tym, że ktoś, kogo poparłem, nie zdąży dożyć ostatecznej bitwy, bo wcześniej rozwali sobie swój głupi łeb o próg.

Harry roześmiał się, rozbawiony zachowaniem chłopaka. Malfoy rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie, wyraźnie niezadowolony z nieudanej próby dogryzienia mu.

Nagle ze zdumieniem oraz pewną dozą niepokoju uświadomił sobie, że... miło było go widzieć. Oczywiście widywali się – na lekcjach, na korytarzach, posiłkach – ale nie zamieniali ze sobą ani słowa, a w ostatnim tygodniu Harry nie miał czasu, zaaferowany planowaniem wydobycia horkruksa. Poczuł się nieco nieswojo ze świadomością tego. Czym innym było akceptowanie Malfoya, a czym innym lubienie go. Szczególnie, że wcale nie zmienił się nagle w kogoś miłego i pomocnego, jednak Harry'emu odpowiadał jego sposób bycia.

_Jestem masochistą._

— Malfoy, robisz coś dzi…

— Co_ to_ jest? — zapytał w tym samym momencie, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w punkt na szyi Pottera. Minęła chwila, nim Harry zrozumiał, o co pyta. Medalion. Zauważył medalion; jakimś cudem musiał wysunąć się spod podkoszulka. Z ukłuciem paniki szybko go schował, bardzo starając się zasłonić dłonią symbol.

— To nic takiego — powiedział, starając się brzmieć zbyt przekonująco, by dobrze to wyszło.

— Wiem, co to jest! — oznajmił, tak ożywiony, jak Harry jeszcze w życiu nie słyszał. — To medalion Salazara Slytherina. Mój ojciec był gotów oddać za niego kupę kasy, ale nigdy nie udało mu się go zdobyć. Skąd go masz?

Malfoy spoglądał na niego, niczego nie ukrywając. Jego emocje były tak czytelne, jak nigdy; Harry widział na tej szczupłej twarzy zaintrygowanie, może nawet… coś na kształt podziwu? Zaimponował mu? Poczuł się na tą myśl przyjemnie połechtany. Płomienie świec odbijały się w szarych tęczówkach. Nagle zadowolenie zniknęło. Nie chciał okłamywać Malfoya, ale nie mógł powiedzieć mu prawdy. Jak mógł z kimkolwiek nawiązać znajomość, skoro musiał ukrywać o sobie tak ważne fakty?

— Dostałem od Syriusza — skłamał, nienawidząc siebie za to i nie mając innego wyjścia.

Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi i w tym samym momencie usłyszeli kroki na schodach.

— To pewnie Granger — stwierdził, i czy Harry'emu się wydawało, czy uznanie zniknęło z jego spojrzenia, ustępując miejsca… niepokojowi? — Pójdę już.

Harry skinął głową, dławiąc w sobie idiotyczny smutek. Nagle na środku korytarza dopadło go wszystko to, co od siebie odsuwał. Dlaczego tutaj? Dlaczego chociaż nie w dormitorium?

Pomyślał o Ginny, którą zostawił właśnie z tego powodu – nie mógł z nią być do końca szczery, nie mógł narażać jej na niebezpieczeństwo. A teraz nie dane mu było nawet nawiązanie zwykłej znajomości. I nie chodziło o nic romantycznego – Ron z Hermioną byli parą, a Harry nie chciał ciągle przebywać sam. Chciał kogoś kto… kto by go zrozumiał. Lubił za bycie Harrym, a nie _Wybrańcem. _

— Uwierzysz, że Malfoy dostał lepszą ocenę ode mnie? — zapytała rozjuszona Hermiona, schodząc ze schodów obładowana stosem papierów. — To jakaś kpina! Spędziłam pięć nocy na rysowaniu tej mapy, jestem pewna, że nie przeoczyłam żadnej gwiazdy w Oktantcie, a Sinistra upiera się, że tak!

— Lepiej mi to daj — powiedział, odbierając od niej pergaminy.

— Byłam pewna, że ją nakreśliłam, ale ona znikła! To po prostu… — umilkła, zerkając na niego. — Harry, co się stało?

— Nic — odparł, przybierając neutralną minę.

— Przecież widzę, że…

— Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę — zapewnił, nie chcąc zamęczać Hermiony swoimi troskami. Wiedział, że by go wysłuchała, pewnie nawet podniosła na duchu, ale nie mogła zmienić tego, co do niego należało. Nie ważne, jak bardzo by chciała, po prostu nie mogła. Nikt nie mógł.

Obserwowała go jeszcze chwilę, po czym dała za wygraną.

— Więc? O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

A, właśnie. Rozmowa. Przez swoje użalanie nad sobą prawie o tym zapomniał. Musiał się wziąć w garść. Były rzeczy ważniejsze niż relacje z innymi ludźmi, a przynajmniej chciał w to wierzyć.

— Mogę wiedzieć czemu naopowiadałaś Ronowi takich głupot?

— Głupot? — powtórzyła. — Niby jakich?

— O tym kimś, kto mi się niby podoba — burknął, starając się nie brzmieć na rozgniewanego.

Wiedział, że chciała wybrnąć tylko z beznadziejnej sytuacji, ale mogła wybrać na to lepszy sposób.

— Ale to nie głupoty. Przecież widzę, jak chodzisz z głową w chmurach, ciągle gdzieś znikasz, jesteś nieobecny myślami i cały czas gapisz się na ślizgoński stół… — wyliczyła, uśmiechając się na widok jego ponurej miny. Wbiła mu łokieć w bok. — Och, daj spokój, Harry. Nie chcesz na razie mówić, to nie mów, szanuję to. Chyba, że to Parkinson. — Harry potknął się o własne nogi, a wszystkie mapy wyleciały mu z rąk, opadając wokół nich niczym papierowy deszcz. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. — Więc to ona, tak? — Skrzywiła się, a potem wzięła głęboki wdech. — Cóż, jeśli tak chcesz… Chociaż chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, że dwa tygodnie temu, gdy po ciszy nocnej patrolowaliśmy z Ronem korytarze, natknęliśmy się na nią w jednej z klas z Zabinim i Vaiseyem. — Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. — Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, na co to wyglądało. Puszczalska krowa. — Harry był w zbyt ciężkim szoku, by jakoś sensownie zareagować. Chociaż samo wyobrażenie tego nie było takie złe… właściwie całkiem… W tym momencie przyjaciółka zdzieliła go przez głowę jedną z podniesionych map.

— Au! — zawołał, łapiąc się za uderzone miejsce. — Za co to?!

— Za to, co ci chodzi po głowie, Harry Potterze — prychnęła. — To było ostrzeżenie, a nie zachęta do udziału w ślizgońskich orgietkach.

— Nie sądzę, żebym dostał zaproszenie. Chyba, że potrzebowaliby ofiary i mojej krwi do wezwania demonów ciemności. — Przez chwilę śmiali się rozweseli tą myślą. W końcu, kiedy ochłonęli, Harry uznał, że trzeba sprecyzować te wyssane z palca podejrzenia. — I, naprawdę Hermiono, _Parkinson_? Przecież ona ma twarz jak mops!

— Och, tak tylko powiedziałam. Możesz się pośpieszyć? Mam dzisiaj dwa eseje do napisania, a ostatnio przez ciągłe myślenie o sam-wiesz-czym, za nic nie mogę się skupić.

Harry zwolnił kroku, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. Myślał o horkruksie przez całą noc i cały poranek, usiłując odgrzebać w pamięci wszystkie informacje, jakie dał mu Dumbledore, ale im dłużej się zastanawiał, tym mniej wiedział. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że nie potrafił odróżnić, co naprawdę usłyszał, a co zakrzywiła wyobraźnia. Jednak jedno wspomnienie było wystraczająco wyraźne i prawdziwsze niż wszystkie inne. Wątpił, by kiedykolwiek mógł o tym zapomnieć. Początkowo zamierzał zrobić to sam, jednak potem dotarło do niego, jakie ryzyko to ze sobą niosło. Istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że horkruks wyczuwając zagrożenie będzie się bronił wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Może chcieć wpłynąć na Harry'ego, uszkodzić go, może nawet próbować zabić. W takim wypadku działanie samemu byłoby czystą głupotą.

— Poczekaj — poprosił, podejmując, jak miał nadzieję, słuszną decyzję. Hermiona obejrzała się na niego, sprawiając wrażenie zmartwionej. — Właściwie chciałem o nim — dotknął medalionu pod swoim podkoszulkiem — pogadać. Chyba… chyba wiem, jak go zniszczyć.

Oczy przyjaciółki rozwarły się w zaskoczeniu, a troski momentalnie zniknęły.

— Jak?

— Już to kiedyś zrobiłem, no nie? W Komnacie Tajemnic, kłem bazyliszka.

Hermiona wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, a kiedy zbliżyła się do niego, była wyraźnie rozpromieniona.

— O mój Boże! Faktycznie — przyznała. — Że też sama o tym nie pomyślałam! Myślisz, że kły nadal tam są?

Miał nadzieję, że tak. Przycisnął palce mocniej do medalionu, nawet przez materiał wyczuwając wyraźne bicie maleńkiego serca. Teraz biło szybciej, jakby wyczuwając nadchodzące zagrożenie.

— Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać.

— Harry, czekaj, ty chcesz tam iść… _teraz_?

— A na co mamy czekać?

— Ale Ron… — zaczęła, wyraźnie się wahając.

— Jest na szlabanie, a znając Filcha wróci dopiero w nocy. A co do medalionu… — urwał, zastanawiając się, jak to ująć, by nie przestraszyć przyjaciółki. Z całej trójki wydawała się mieć największe obawy co do jego więzi z Voldemortem. On _też_ się bał i to bardziej niż chciałby przyznać. — Im szybciej go zniszczymy, tym lepiej. Wydaje mi się, że zwlekając z tym, on… stanie się silniejszy. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to żyje, Hermiono. I na pewno będzie próbowało się bronić. — Spojrzał w oczy przyjaciółki; była teraz tak blada, że te kilka piegów, które miała na nosie, stały się teraz doskonale widoczne. I wtedy coś do niego dotarło. Może o za wiele prosił. Może naprawdę powinien zrobić to sam. To o nim mówiła przepowiednia, nie o nich. — Jeśli nie chcesz ze mną iść… to powiedz. Nie będę zły, ani nic. Wolałbym, gdybyś przy mnie była, ale jeśli to za dużo…

Hermiona uniosła dłoń, tym jednym gestem uciszając go.

— To nie jest coś, z czego razem z Ronem możemy się wycofać. To nie dodatkowy przedmiot, który można sobie odpuścić w każdej chwili. Siedzimy w tym razem. Bez względu na wszystko.

Słysząc to, poczuł wzruszenie ściskające za serce, ale i cień wstydu na właśnie głupie zachowanie, zazdrość o ich związek… Byli lepszymi przyjaciółmi niż mógł sobie wymarzyć. I jedynymi jakich naprawdę miał. Stracił już tyle ludzi, nie mógł stracić kolejnych.

— Hermiono…

Odgarnęła mu niesforne włosy z czoła i uśmiechnęła się.

— Lepiej już chodźmy.

* * *

><p>Kiedy doszli na miejsce, łazienka była na szczęście całkowicie pusta. Jedynie duch Jęczącej Marty unosił się nad jedną z kabin, jednak inny niż zwykle – materia jej istoty nie przypomniała teraz czegoś na kształt mgły tylko lodową rzeźbę. Marta z twarzą zastygłą w zdziwieniu patrzyła tępo przed siebie. Jej wzrok był tak… zamrożony, <em>martwy<em>, że Hermionę przebiegł dreszcz. Od kiedy ducha spetryfikowano – choć to tylko umowna nazwa, bo w rzeczywistości nikt nie wiedział, co jej jest – wszyscy unikali przychodzenia tutaj, jakby sami bali się, że zamienią się w kamień. Żaden z nauczycieli nie wiedział również, jak ją przenieść.

Bez słowa Harry podszedł do umywalek i pochylił się, palcami muskając bok jednego z kranów. Hermiona dopiero po chwili zobaczyła, że dotykał wyrzeźbionego węża.

— Harry — odezwała się z obawą — zanim tam wejdziemy, masz jakiś pomysł, jak się wydostaniemy? Z tego co pamiętam, mówiliście z Ronem, że ostatnim razem był z tym problem.

Ze zmarszczonymi w zamyśleniu brwiami, przeniósł na nią wzrok.

— Może miotłą? — zaproponował. — Przywołaj ją, a ja otworzę to cholerstwo. Mam nadzieję, że Dumbledore nie zablokował wejścia.

Przywołała Błyskawicę, obserwując, jak przyjaciel skupił wzrok na wyrzeźbionym kształcie, a kiedy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał jak syk.

W tej samej chwili kran rozjaśnił się białym blaskiem, zaczęła obracać się w miejscu cała umywalka, a sekundę później zamiast niej stali u wylotu ogromnej rury. Popatrzyła wprost w ziejącą pod nimi, zdającą się nie mieć końca ciemność.

_Nic się nie stanie_, pomyślała, powtarzając sobie, że była Gryfonką. _Nie takie rzeczy robiłam. _

Ledwo wyczuwalnie drżąc, podniosła wzrok na Harry'ego. Jego twarz nie nosiła nawet najmniejszych oznak strachu. Jak to robił?

Złapał jej spojrzenie.

— Skaczemy na trzy. Raz… Dwa… — Wzięła głęboki wdech. — Trzy!

Harry stojący obok przycisnął miotłę do piersi i skoczył w dół, a Hermiona równocześnie poszła w jego ślady.

Jako dziecko parę razy wybrała się z rodzicami na basen i zjeżdżała na przeróżnych, zabudowanych zjeżdżalniach; wrażenie było bardzo podobno do tego, co teraz czuła – tylko nie tak długie, nie tak zawiłe i nie grożące obiciem bioder przy każdym zakręcie. Nie wiedziała, jak długo to trwało, ale kiedy w końcu z impetem wypadła z rury, do gardła podpłynęły jej mdłości. Walcząc z nimi, podniosła się, a Harry obok zrobił to samo.

— _Lumos_ — powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Pomieszczenie rozświetliło się niebieskawym blaskiem, co wcale nie sprawiło, że poczuła się tu bezpieczniej.

— Lepiej nie patrz w dół — poinstruował, jednak ona nie posłuchała, czego od razu pożałowała.

Och, na Merlina… Całe podłoże pokrywała gruba warstwa kości szczurów oraz innych, małych stworzeń. Drżąc, strzepnęła ze stopy coś, co z całą pewnością wyglądało na kręgosłup.

— Biedne zwierzęta — szepnęła, a przyjaciel rzucił jej niedowierzające spojrzenie.

— Już im nie pomożesz, lepiej chodź.

Panowała tu całkowita cisza; idąc przed siebie w milczeniu jedyne dźwięki, jakie im towarzyszyły to chrupot kości pod podeszwami butów oraz ich świszczące oddechy. W pewnym momencie w blasku zaklęcia zobaczyła coś, jakiś kształt… Kiedy nakierowała na niego różdżką, wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk.

— Hermiono, co u licha… — zapytał, podchodząc do niej i brzmiąc na zlęknionego. — Przestraszyłaś mnie, myślałem, że coś ci się stało! To tylko skóra bazyliszka. Wtedy też tu leżała. — W szkłach okularów złamał się niebieski odblask, kiedy pochylił niżej głowę, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. — Swoją drogą, była tak samo obrzydliwa.

Ruszyli dalej; gdyby nie światło wytworzone przez zaklęcie w tunelu panowałaby nieprzenikniona ciemność. W powietrzu z łatwością dało się wyczuć wilgoć. Jak głęboko pod ziemią byli? Mile? Może nawet pod jeziorem? Każdemu kroku towarzyszył chrupot szkieletów. Słysząc to, usiłowała się nie wzdrygać.

Po jakimś czasie doszli do gruzowska, na którego widok, Harry jęknął z rozpaczą.

— No nie! Ron zrobił w nim dziurę, ale… musiał się zawalić. To potrwa wieki!

— Och, doprawdy, Harry — fuknęła, potrząsając z irytacją głową. Wycelowała różdżką w gruzowisko. — _Bombarda Maxima_!

Gdyby w porę nie uskoczyli, siła eksplozji zwaliłaby ich z nóg. Skulili się w swoich ramionach, czując przelatujące nad i obok kamienie; jeden z nich musiał zahaczyć o Harry'ego, bo ten syknął z bólu. Kaszląc i strzepując kurz, podnieśli się do pionu. Z policzka przyjaciela ściekał cienki strużek krwi, jednak nie wyglądało to na nic poważnego. Kiedy minęli jeszcze jeden zakręt, zobaczyli przed sobą solidny mur, a na nim dwa splecione, wyrzeźbione w kamieniu węże. Ich szmaragdowe oczy lśniły w blasku zaklęcia. Hermiona poczuła, jak mięśnie w jej ciele napinają się niczym struna. Harry zdawał się dobrze wiedzieć, co robić. Podszedł do muru. Przymykając powieki, ponownie coś wysyczał; zapewne: _Otwórz się_ w wężomowie.

Dźwięk, który towarzyszył rozsuwaniu się węży, wywołał u dziewczyny wrażenie, jakby ktoś rozpruwał ją na pół. Po chwili mur rozsunął się i nie było już niczego, co uniemożliwiałoby im wejście do środka.

Mimo że Harry opowiadał o Komnacie Tajemnic, zobaczenie jej na własne oczy robiło wrażenie. Wszystko co usłyszała, nie mogło równać się z tym, co teraz widziała. Pomieszczenie było podłużne, a po prawej i lewej stronie rozciągał się rząd kolumn w kształcie węży, których łby podpierały sklepienie. Natomiast daleko w przodzie, widniała wyrzeźbiona twarz Salazara Slytherina. Już sama wielkość posągu zapierała dech w piersiach; zajmował całą ścianę, a włosy okalające jego twarz rozchodziły się na boki, przypominając wijące węgorze.

Dygocąc z irracjonalnego strachu, popatrzyła w dół. Tuż nad wilgotnym podłożem unosiła się zielonkawa mgła, a na jego środku leżał... bazyliszek. Prócz ilustracji w książkach nie miała pojęcia, jak wyglądał, ale teraz sprawiał wrażenie zabitego ledwie chwilę temu. Jego cielsko nie uległo najmniejszemu rozkładowi. Robiąc kilka kroków w przód, miała nieodparte wrażenie, że puste oczodoły kamiennych węży śledzą ich ruchy. Krokom Harry'ego towarzyszył chlupot wody pod podeszwami butów.

— Jest… ogromny. Gdy mnie zaatakował, zobaczyłam w lusterku jedynie parę wielkich, żółtych ślepi — powiedziała, kiedy podeszli do cielska. Harry uklęknął na jednym kolanie tuż przy ogromnej paszczy. — Uważaj, żeby się nie ukłuć. Jad jest…

— Śmiertelny, wiem — wtrącił, choć nie brzmiał na rozeźlonego. — Prawie od niego umarłem, ciężko o tym zapomnieć.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której jej zrobiło się głupio, Harry ostrożnie wyjął kła, a następnie krzyknął, ciskając nim na oślep przed siebie.

— HARRY! — wrzasnęła, z przerażeniem do niego doskakując.

Obserwowała, jak przyjaciel skulił się na podłodze, dysząc i dotykając swojej szyi, jakby sam siebie dusił. Miotał się, zaciekle walcząc z niewidzialną siłą, z każdą mijającą sekundą wdrążając do jej serca panikę i rozpacz, z każdą sekundą wyraźnie słabnąc… I wtedy to do niej dotarło – to horkruks wiszący na szyi chłopaka wyczuł zagrożenie i zaczął się bronić. Trzęsącymi dłońmi spróbowała szarpnąć łańcuszek, ale ten ani drgnął; zdawał się zaciskać coraz mocniej, wręcz wrastać w ciało, jakby zdeterminowany, żeby zabić; co więcej, po chwili bezskutecznego szarpania zaczął się rozgrzewać, aż poparzył jej palce. Puściła go, czując, jak strach łapie ją w swoje sidła.

_Jeśli czegoś nie zrobię, to on umrze_.

Harry niebezpiecznie zsiniał na twarzy; nawet przestał walczyć. Jego ręce bezwładnie opadły wzdłuż ciała. Gdy się odezwał, ledwie wypowiadał słowa:

— Zrób… coś…

Usilnie szukała w głowie jakiegoś przydatnego zaklęcia, wyczytanej informacji, która mogłaby to przerwać. Nagle na jej skołowany umysł spłynęła okrutna świadomość. Już wiedziała, co robić, tylko nie była pewna, czy jest do tego zdolna. Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę. Jej dłoń tak okropnie drżała… A co jeśli trafi Harry'ego? Przycisnęła koniec różdżki do medalionu.

— Nie ruszaj się — poprosiła.

Nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie mogła. Tylko _musiała_. Nie istniało inne rozwiązanie. To tylko dwa słowa. Tylko dwa.

— _Avada Kedavra_. — Zaklęcie wystrzeliło; zobaczyła zielony błysk odbijający się w szkłach okularów, szok w wyrazie twarzy przyjaciela sekundę przed tym, zanim czar wchłonął się w medalion. Łańcuszek natychmiast puścił. Harry podniósł się do siadu, oddychając tak ciężko, jak ktoś, kto przed chwilą się topił. Ściągnął z szyi medalion i popatrzył na nią wyraźnie zdumiony.

— Jesteś genialna — wysapał. — Szalona, ale genialna.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno; wolałaby, gdyby nigdy nie musiała rzucić tego zaklęcia. Wzrok Gryfonki ześlizgnął się na szyję przyjaciela; brzydki, czerwony ślad pokryty bąblami ciągnął się wokół.

— Harry… Twoja szyja…

— To nic takiego — odparł, mimowolnie się krzywiąc. — Co z horkruksem? Myślisz, że już…

— Na pewno nie. To byłoby… zbyt proste. — Poczuła zalewającą ją gorycz na te słowa. Nigdy nie sądziła, że uzna rzucenie zaklęcia niewybaczalnego za coś łatwego i niemalże normalnego.

_Kiedy patrzysz w otchłań, otchłań może zacząć patrzeć w ciebie_, przypomniała sobie cytat niemieckiego filozofa.

— Przemówię do niego w wężomowie, a jeśli się otworzy, cokolwiek by się nie działo, choćbym stracił przytomność, zaczął się rzucać, choćbyś musiała mnie uszkodzić, wbij w niego kieł. — Wiedziała, o czym mówił, choć nie chciała tego do siebie dopuścić – o jego połączeniu z Voldemortem. Horkruks mógł mieć tego świadomość, chcieć to jakoś wykorzystać, wpłynąć na niego. Harry może przestać być sobą, próbować go bronić, a nawet walczyć z nią. — Obiecaj, że bez względu na wszystko zrobisz to.

— Ale…

— Obiecaj!

Przygryzła wargę pod powiekami czując ciepło wzbierających łez.

— Obiecuję — szepnęła, jednocześnie schylając się po rzucony kieł.

— Gotowa? — zapytał, a kiedy potwierdziła, zasyczał do medalionu.

Wzdrygnęła się słysząc wężomowę, ale efekt był natychmiastowy. Medalion otworzył się. Choć nie powinna tego robić, pokierowana ciekawością, a może czym innym, zajrzała do wnętrza otwartego medalionu. Było tam… serce. Miniaturowe, wyglądające jak ludzkie serce, bijące teraz tak szybko… to żyło. Naprawdę żyło.

— Dźgaj! — rozkazał, ale jej ręką nawet nie drgnęła.

Nie mogła tego zrobić. Po prostu nie mogła. To miało w sobie życie.

_Życie Voldemorta_, przypomniała sobie, _on nie zastanawiałby się ani sekundy nad tym, żeby nas zabić. _

Biorąc głęboki wdech, po części dla uspokojenia się, a po części dla dodania sobie odwagi zacisnęła palce mocniej, uniosła rękę i wbiła kieł. Usłyszała dziwny, nieludzki dźwięk, mieszający się z wrzaskiem Harry'ego. Przestraszona, zerknęła na przyjaciela, który leżał z powrotem na plecach, jęcząc i trzymając się za czoło. W pierwszej chwili chciała podejść do niego, ale potem sobie przypomniała jego słowa: _Bez względu na wszystko_. Oblizując wargi, wbiła ponownie kieł. Trochę za lekko i chyba zbyt płytko, więc powtórzyła. Ściana krwi bryznęła na nią, oblepiając jej oczy i usta. Ciepła, lepka krew… Nie, to iluzja, to musi być iluzja, nic tak małego nie mogło mieć w sobie litrów krwi. A jednak czuła ją, tak realną i obrzydliwą… A serce wciąż biło. Wbiła ponownie, jeszcze raz i jeszcze. I w końcu… zamarło. Nie biło, nawet nie drgało, zakrwawione i przedziurawione w środku. Upadła na kolana, tuż przy przyjacielu, trzęsąc się oraz walcząc z płaczem.

— Harry? — zapytała cicho. Żadnej reakcji. — Harry…? — Wzbierając w sobie całą odwagę, spojrzała na niego. Leżał oblepiony czerwoną mazią, tak samo jak ona, ale jego twarz… Całkowicie pustym wzrokiem gapił się w sufit. To sprawiło, że jej serce na sekundę czy dwie zamarło z przerażenia. — Harry! — Potrząsnęła nim, w jednej z dłoni wciąż trzymając kieł. Musiała musnąć jego bokiem ramię przyjaciela, bo nagle, jakby podskoczył i spróbował się odsunąć.

— Nie! — krzyknął, kuląc się. — Nie pozwolę ci! Nie zabijesz mnie! Nie… — Zacisnął powieki, trzęsąc się i podciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej. Spróbowała go dotknąć, ale jeszcze dalej się odsunął. — Myślisz, że taka szlama jak ty może mi coś zrobić?

_Co? _Była zbyt zszokowana, żeby zareagować. Co się działo? Przecież horkruks został zniszczony, więc dlaczego Harry tak się zachowywał? Kiedy odłożyła kieł, przyjaciel wyraźnie się uspokoił. Ostrożnie odgarnęła z jego czoła włosy i dotknęła go. Był cały rozpalony, a w miejscach, gdzie nie został umazany krwią dostrzegała nie krople, a strugi potu.

_Co się dzieje_? Nie tak miało być, nie tak… Zatęskniła za Ronem, który niczego nieświadomy pewnie szorował puchary na szlabanie… który, gdyby tylko wiedział, mógłby im pomóc… ale nie było go tu. To ona musiała ich stąd wydostać. Zastępując rozpacz chłodną determinacją, zostawiła majaczącego przyjaciela i wyrwała jeszcze kilka kłów, po czym schowała je do torebki. Kiedy sięgała po medalion, nieco się zawahała, ale gdy go dotknęła, nic się nie stało. Z całą pewnością udało się go zniszczyć. Następnie jakoś zdołała zaciągnąć Harry'ego do tego samego tunelu, którym przyszli, usadziła go przed sobą na miotle i polecieli w górę. Nie potrafiła lądować ani hamować, więc praktycznie zwalili się z miotły. Przynajmniej trafili do tej samej łazienki. Starając się nie słuchać majaczenia przyjaciela, oparła go o bok kabiny. Wciąż się nerwowo wierzgał, ale przynajmniej jej nie wyzywał i nie starał się zaatakować. Co powinna zrobić? Była zbyt osłabiona, aby sama wyczarować nosze, poza tym mogłaby w drodze napotkać ucznia albo co gorsze nauczyciela. Drżącą ręką sięgnęła po odznakę prefekta z wymalowanymi czterema herbami. Istniał jeden sposób… Szalony i ryzykowny, choć może mniej niż rzucanie avady w kierunku własnego przyjaciela. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, zastanawiając się, który z domów wybrać. Wystarczyło, że koniec przycisnęłaby do jednego z herbów, a prefekci danego domu zostawali nie tylko powiadomieni o niebezpieczeństwie, ale instynktownie wiedzieli, gdzie iść. Gdyby nacisnęła po kolei wszystkie cztery zostałaby powiadomiona dyrekcja. Pracowała nad tym z Flitwick, który był z niej bardzo dumny. Pomyślała o wezwaniu Rona, ale Filch, choćby atakowali szkołę, nigdy nie wypuściłby go ze szlabanu. Im mniej ludzi wiedziało tym lepiej… Harry chciałby, żeby i to się udało zataić.

Zawahała się, a potem podjęła decyzję.

— Obyś się co do niego nie mylił — powiedziała cicho do nieświadomego przyjaciela.

_Przyjdź sam_, modliła się w duchu, _przyjdź sam, przyjdź… _

Po pięciu minutach – a może minęła już cała wieczność? – drzwi się otworzyły. Hermiona nigdy nie sądziła, że nastanie chwila, w której ucieszy się na widok Dracona Malfoya, ale tak właśnie było. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg i ich dostrzegł zamarł. Nagle dotarło do niej, jak wyglądali – cali oblepieni krwią, brudni, w dodatku Harry pół-przytomny.

— Granger — odezwał się głosem tak zmienionym, że ledwo go rozpoznała. — Co się, kurwa, stało?

— Nie ma na to czasu —odparła, z trudem podnosząc się na nogi. — Musimy przenieść go do skrzydła. Przywołaj pelerynę niewidkę.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią, wyglądając na zaskoczonego, ale chwilę później trzymał w rękach pelerynę. Niechętnie podał ją Hermionie, po czym ukląkł naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Chyba dostrzegł oparzenie, bo znieruchomiał, a następnie bardzo delikatnie pociągnął podkoszulek nieco w dół, by się lepiej przyjrzeć.

— Co mu się stało?

— Malfoy, błagam, przestań pytać. Jeśli naprawdę jesteś po naszej stronie, to się zamknij i nam pomóż. _Proszę_. — W jej głosie pobrzmiała wyraźna desperacja i Ślizgon też musiał ją usłyszeć, bo nic więcej nie powiedział. W tym samym momencie Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na blondyna z taką nienawiścią, o jaką Hermiona nigdy go nie podejrzewała. Nawet Malfoy wyglądał na przejętego, a jego szok wzrósł, gdy Harry się odezwał – ale nie po angielsku, tylko w wężomowie. Nie miała pojęcia,_ co_ mówił, ale sposób w jaki to robił… Każde słowo wręcz wypluwał, nasączone gniewem oraz wstrętem.

— Co on wygaduje?

— Nie wiem, Malfoy — odpowiedziała, mając już dość wrażeń, jak na dzisiejszy wieczór. — Nie mam pojęcia. Próbowałam go uciszyć, ale mi się nie udało, w dodatku… — W tym momencie Ślizgon lekko uniósł Harry'ego, a następnie - ku przerażeniu Hermiony - pchnął go mocno na ścianę tak, że uderzył o nią tyłem głowy. Harry momentalnie zamilkł, właściwie, chyba stracił przytomność. — MALFOY!

— Powiedziałaś, że chciałaś go uciszyć.

— Uciszyć, a nie bić!

— Nie histeryzuj, Granger. Potter ma twardą głowę. Skoro nawet avada go nie zabiła, to co dopiero takie błahe obrażenie.

Malfoy był nieczułym draniem, ale też ich ostatnią deską ratunku.

— Dasz radę lewitować go przez całą drogę do skrzydła? — zapytała, odsuwając od siebie gniew. Kiedy Malfoy skinął głową, narzuciła na przyjaciela niewidkę, a siebie wyczyściła zaklęciami. — Nikt nie może go zobaczyć.

W milczeniu, lewitując przed sobą nieprzytomnego Harry'ego, szli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. O tej porze, dawno po ciszy nocnej, korytarze były puste, a nawet gdyby kogoś spotkali, miała przygotowaną wymówkę. W końcu oboje byli prefektami, więc mogli mieć wspólną, nocną straż. Gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce, Madame Pomfrey przywitała ich okrzykiem przerażenia.

— Co się stało?!

Kiedy odwróciła się, by ułożyć chłopaka na jednym z łóżek, Hermiona zrozumiała, co powinna zrobić. Nie było to zgodne z prawem ani ze wszystkim, w co wierzyła, ale przez te lata zrozumiała, że istniały rzeczy ważniejsze niż ściśle narzucone zasady – a mianowicie przyjaźń. Dumbledore nie chciał, by ktoś wiedział o tym prócz nich, tak samo Harry. Lekko drżącą ręką, ale przekonana o słuszności tego czynu, wycelowała w plecy pielęgniarki. Kątem oka zobaczyła zdumienie wpływające na twarz Malfoya, ale nie odważył się jej powstrzymać.

— Obliviate— szepnęła, a złota smuga zaklęcia trafiła w kobietę, która nagle się wyprostowała i odezwała, jakby nigdy nic:

— To oparzenie wygląda paskudnie, ale coś na nie poradzimy. — Zniknęła w drugim pomieszczeniu, zapewne szukając odpowiedniego eliksiru.

Czuła na sobie spojrzenia Malfoya i w końcu zdobyła się na odwagę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. W drżącej ręce wciąż ściskała różdżkę.

— Czy ty właśnie…

— Zmodyfikowałam wybrane wspomnienie — wyjaśniła łamiącym się głosem. Nie mogła rozkleić się przy tym draniu. Nie mogła. Może za sprawą światła, a może emocji, Malfoy wydał jej się jeszcze bledszy. — Myśli, że zaatakowały go Płonące Pnącza w szklarni. Mam nadzieję, że gdy się ocknie, będzie już normalnie się zachowywał.

Nagle dotarła do niej cała ta sytuacja. Wezwała Malfoya, który może i nie dowiedział się, co takiego robili, ale wszystko wyraźnie wskazywało, że nie było to nic legalnego. Był świadkiem majaczącego Harry'ego, rzucenia przez nią zaklęciem modyfikacji pamięci na szkolną pielęgniarkę… Nigdy ich nie lubił, mógłby komuś na nich donieść, a wtedy ciężko byłoby wybrnąć kłamstwem z sytuacji. Może nawet daliby im Veritaserum. Chyba, że zmieniłaby też wspomnienie Malfoya… Te myśli przebiegły jej przez głowę w ułamku sekundy. Dotarło do niej, że musi to zrobić dokładnie w tej samej chwili co i do Malfoya.

Jak na komendę wycelowali w siebie różdżkami.

Malfoy obdarzył ją cwanym uśmieszkiem.

— Nawet nie waż się, Granger — powiedział, choć pod tą pozą pewnego siebie, wyczuła coś na kształt strachu. — Takie szlamy jak ty zjadam na śniadanie.

— Po tym jak stchórzysz czy przed?

Ręka chłopaka drgnęła, ale nie opuścił jej. Wyglądał, jakby walczył z samym sobą o opanowanie.

— Nic nikomu nie powiem. Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno. Czemu wybrałaś akurat mnie?

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą; na to pytanie mogła odpowiedzieć.

— Bo Harry wierzy, że pod tą powłoką wstrętnego gada jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

— Mam się wzruszyć, Granger? — zakpił, choć coś w jego twarzy się zmieniło.

— Nie — zaprzeczyła. — Masz nie zawieść jego oczekiwań, bo następnym razem nie będę się wahać ani sekundy — powiedziawszy to opuściła różdżkę.

Malfoy wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale po chwili powtórzył gest. Zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i rozeszli się, nie mówiąc już nic więcej.

Jakiś czas późnej, leżąc już w swoim dormitorium i tęskniąc za obecnością Rona, uświadomiła sobie jeden, straszny fakt. Gdy rozpakowywała torebkę, nie znalazła w niej zniszczonego horkruksa.

* * *

><p>Czuł, jakby wracał z bardzo daleka. Z miejsca, gdzie jedyne, co widział to ciemność, gdzie jedyne, co czuł, to wszechobecny ból i gniew, jedyne, co słyszał, to nieustające szepty, zawsze i w każdej chwili szemrające gdzieś w pobliżu. Szepty nienawistne, podjudzające, ciągnące go w dół, coraz głębiej w pustkę, umiejscowioną w nim samym. Szumiały mu w głowie, opowiadając historie, których nie chciał słyszeć. Biegł przed siebie, a może płynął? Powierzchnia była tak daleko, nieosiągalna i ledwie widoczna, ale nie zatrzymywał się, słysząc, jak śmiały się z niego. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy się stąd nie wydostanie, że zostanie tu na wieczność i jeszcze dłużej, aż ta nicość pochłonie i jego.<p>

Usłyszał dochodzący z nad powierzchni głos, jednak inny niż te, które go ścigały. Nie nosił śladów szyderstwa, był znajomy, może nawet… zaniepokojony?

Harry wyciągnął się w stronę tego dźwięku, a mrok otaczający go ze wszystkich stron rozstąpił się. Widział szare kształty, teraz trzymające się z daleka, jakby bały się wejść w krąg światła. Jeden ruch dzielił go od powierzchni. Rzeczywistość zaczęła mu umykać, a może był to zwykły koszmar? Pomiędzy jedną nieskończonością a drugą, przez barierę nieświadomości doszły do niego słowa:

— Potter. Potter, przestań**, **ciii...

Gdy wreszcie się obudził, nozdrza zaatakował ostry zapach eliksirów. Otaczała go ciemność jednak nie tak złowroga, jak ta przed momentem. Czuł na czole zimny dotyk materiału i potrzebował chwili, aby dotarło do niego, że to Malfoy stał nad nim i go trzymał. Było to tak nierealne, że przez chwilę Harry pomyślał, że zwariował.

— Przestać… z czym? — wychrypiał, decydując się odezwać.

Chłopak drgnął, natychmiast zabierając rękę z okładem.

— Krzyczałeś — wyjaśnił, wyglądając na trochę zmieszanego, ale przede wszystkim na zmęczonego, jakby nie spał od wielu dni. Co tu robił? I co się, do cholery, stało? Harry ostatnie co pamiętał, to niszczenie horkruksa, a późniejsze wydarzenia mu umknęły. — Lepiej się już czujesz?

_To musi być sen._ Kolejna dawka koszmaru; w prawdziwym świecie Malfoy nigdy nie zwróciłby się do niego w ten sposób, w prawdziwym świecie ledwo znosił jego obecność, więc to nie mógł być prawdziwy świat, bo ten Draco Malfoy przypatrywał mu się niemal ze zmartwieniem. Nie, zaraz musiał mieć pewność…

Harry z trudem podźwignął się do siadu i nie zważając na tępy ból, który odezwał się z tyłu głowy, chwycił nadgarstek chłopaka. Trochę za szczupły, ale ciepły i zdecydowanie_ realny_. Czuł pod palcami puls. Malfoy zamarł, jakby nie wiedział, jak się zachować.

— Naprawdę… Naprawdę tu jesteś — stwierdził z ulgą Gryfon.

Blondyn popatrzył na niego z pożałowaniem.

— Oczywiście, że jestem — prychnął i wyszarpnął rękę. — Od tego syczenia pomieszało ci się w głowie?

— _Syczałem_? — zapytał, czując, jak coś zapada mu się w żołądku.

— Tak, Potter. Właściwie od dobrych kilku godzin nie robisz nic innego tylko syczysz, rzucasz się albo wydzierasz w niebogłosy. Gdyby Granger nie zmieniła Pomfrey wspomnień, pewnie leżałbyś już na oddziale w Świętym Mungu.

Harry opadł w poduszki, przez chwilę obserwując cienie przemykające po suficie. Malfoy nie przestawał mu się przypatrywać, ale miał to gdzieś. Więc leżał tu już kilka godzin… Widocznie Hermiona musiała wydostać ich z Komnaty Tajemnic i przenieść do skrzydła. Zniszczyła horkruksa? I co tu robił Malfoy?

— Nie rozumiem — wyraził na głos swoje myśli.

— A to ci dopiero nowość — stwierdził drwiąco, ale Gryfon zignorował zaczepkę. Przez to, że się przed chwilą podniósł kręciło mu się w głowie. Barwy zaczęły mieszać się ze sobą, światła drgać niczym małe świetliki, a wszystko lekko wirowało… — O nie, nawet nie waż się zasypiać. Gdziekolwiek byłeś, następnym razem może nie być stamtąd powrotu. — Harry półświadomie poczuł, że został złapany pod ramionami i dźwignięty do siadu. — Pij — rozkazał Malfoy; ostry ton jego głosu nie pasował do delikatności, z którą podtrzymywał mu głowę, gdy pił wodę. Kiedy skończył osunął się z powrotem w dół, po czym z trudem utrzymując otwarte oczy, spojrzał na chłopaka.

— Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Draco Malfoyem? — zażartował ochryple, a jedyną odpowiedzią jaką dostał, było lekkie wygięcie warg. Oczy blondyna miały dziwnie pusty wyraz.

— Granger nie powinna była cię tu zostawiać samego — stwierdził cicho.

Co miał na myśli? Czy to znaczyło, że on trwał przy nim cały czas? Nie zdążył się dowiedzieć, bo z powrotem zasnął.

Obudził się parę godzin później, kiedy światło dzienne wpadało przez ogromne okna. Sen musiał zregenerować jego siły, bo teraz siedzenie nie sprawiało mu najmniejszego problemu. Tępy ból głowy również zniknął, jedynie oparzenie na szyi nieco szczypało. Musnął je palcami, a z ust wyrwało mu się niekontrolowane syknięcie. Spojrzał na sąsiednie łóżko; Malfoy leżał w poprzek, przedramieniem zasłaniając sobie oczy. Harry nie był pewien czy spał, czy tylko odpoczywał, bo obok, tuż przy jego biodrze, leżała otwarta gazeta.

Postanawiając mu nie przeszkadzać sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, ale niestety upadła, rozbijając się w drobny pył.

Malfoy poderwał się, przez kilka sekund wyglądając na zdezorientowanego. Harry rzucił chłopakowi przepraszający uśmiech.

— Powinieneś leżeć. — Było pierwszym co wyszło z ust Ślizgona.

— Już mi lepiej. Um, przepraszam, że cię obudziłem — powiedział, dodając ze zdziwieniem: — Byłeś tu całą noc?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, unikając patrzenia mu w oczy. Wyglądał na zażenowanego, złego i zmęczonego jednocześnie. Kiedy się odezwał, nie brzmiał zbyt miło:

— Nawet gdyby, to co z tego?

— I Hermiona pozwoliła ci tu ze mną zostać?

Tym razem wytrzymał spojrzenie Harry'ego, a na jego usta wpełzł pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek.

— Wy, Gryfoni, jesteście tacy naiwni. Wystarczyło, że narzuciłem na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i trzasnąłem drzwiami, a już myślała, że sobie poszedłem. — Wcisnął rękę do kieszeni, po chwili coś z niej wyjmując i rzucając w stronę Harry'ego. Ten natychmiast złapał. — To chyba twoje.

Gryfon spojrzał na swoją dłoń, w której ściskał zniszczony medalion Salazara Slytherina. Teraz nie wyczuwał pod palcami bicia serca ani najmniejszego przepływu magii.

_Udało się._ _Naprawdę się udało. _

— Skąd to masz? — zapytał, starając się nie zabrzmieć podejrzliwie. Nie chciał drażnić Malfoya, szczególnie po tym, jak czuwał przy nim całą noc.

— Chyba wypadł tobie albo Granger w łazience — wyjaśnił, a potem, nim Harry zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, dorzucił: — Wezwała mnie wczoraj.

Harry nie miał pojęcia ani co o tym myśleć, ani tym bardziej, jak zareagować.

— Aha — odparł, a Malfoy wypuścił z frustracją powietrze.

— I co? Nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć? — Harry milczał, a to widocznie nakręciło chłopaka. — Znalazłem was umazanych we krwi, ślęczałem nad tobą całą noc, zmieniałem pieprzone okłady, mogłem wtedy spać albo robić cokolwiek innego, zamiast wysłuchiwać twoich jęków i po tym wszystkim nie zasługuję nawet na wyjaśnienia?

— Nikt cię o to nie prosił. — Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, od razu tego pożałował. Zabrzmiało to tak bezdusznie i niewdzięcznie, że aż sam miał ochotę zdzielić siebie po twarzy. Przyszło mu do głowy, że Malfoy zachował się tak tylko dlatego, bo chciał mu się podlizać i sprytnie wydobyć z niego prawdę, ale odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Prawdopodobnie chłopak pierwszy raz zachował się w stosunku do niego miło, a on tak mu dziękował. Podejrzeniami i zbywaniem. Ale przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć. _Nie mógł_. — Malfoy, słuchaj… Jestem ci wdzięczny, ale naprawdę nie mogę…

Ślizgon wstał i spojrzał na Harry'ego z zawodem graniczącym z odrazą, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym myślał.

— Granger powiedziała… — urwał i potrząsnął głową. — Zresztą nie ważne. Severus miał rację. Wystarczy jedna zła decyzja i ludzie nigdy ci nie wybaczą, a ty jesteś taki sam. Całe to twoje gadanie o dawaniu drugich szans, było tylko zwykłym pierdoleniem, nie? Lepiej powiedz, o co chodziło z tą — wskazał pomiędzy nich — znajomością, czy cokolwiek to jest.

— O nic mi nie chodziło — powiedział, czując się źle z tym, jak Malfoy to odebrał. Choć to było raczej oczywiste, wychowywał się w takim właśnie środowisku – podstępów, interesowności, towarzyskich gierek… Nic dziwnego, że trudno było mu uwierzyć, iż zainteresowanie Harry'ego nie miało niczego złego na celu. Uświadomił sobie, że nie chciał, żeby sobie poszedł, bo gdyby to zrobił, zawarta przez nich nić porozumienia odeszłaby razem z nim. Może mógłby… powiedzieć mu część prawdy? Nie całą i nie o horkruksach, ale chociaż niewielką cząstkę, by uwierzył_._ — Wczoraj... nie byliśmy w łazience, tylko w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Ślizgon popatrzył na niego, jakby uważał, że chce go nabrać.

— No jasne — zadrwił. — A nie spotkałeś tam czasem swojego starego kumpla, bazyliszka?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Był tam, martwy. — Malfoy prychnął. — O co ci chodzi? Mówię prawdę, a ty dalej jesteś niezadowolony!

— Takie bajeczki, Potter, to możesz opowiadać kiedyś swoim dzieciom na dobranoc, a nie mnie.

_Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Nadal mi nie wierzy._

— Co jest bajeczką, Malfoy? Bazyliszek? Komnata Tajemnic? A może przepowiednia też jest bajeczką, co? — Uświadomił sobie, że wstał dopiero wtedy, gdy Malfoy zrobił krok w tył. — Twój tatuś nie powiedział ci, że to właśnie po nią był wtedy w ministerstwie? — Oceniając po zszokowanej minie Ślizgona, nie, nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia. — Może zmyśliłem sobie też śmierć swoich rodziców?! Albo w ogóle istnienie Voldemorta? — Malfoy skrzywił się na dźwięk tego nazwiska. — A, więc jednak jego imienia się boisz, a to chyba znaczy, że on naprawdę żyje. Zresztą, czy nie widziałeś go na własne oczy? A może sam zrobiłeś sobie ten znak?! — Chwycił go za lewę przedramię. Malfoy szarpnął ręką, jakby chciał ją oswobodzić, ale Harry trzymał mocno. — _To._ — Przesunął opuszkami po kształcie czaszki, wyczuwając pod nimi wibrującą magię. Prócz tej delikatnej, wyczuwalnej energii, nie różnił się w dotyku; był tak samo ciepły jak reszta skóry. Powędrował palcami nieco wyżej, muskając węża. Malfoy nie odważył się odezwać; Harry nie wiedział czy z obawy, że rozzłości go jeszcze bardziej, czy z zaskoczenia na niespodziewany dotyk. — Jest takim samym dowodem na jego istnienie i wszystkiego, co mówię, jak i _to_. — Puścił jego rękę, wskazując na bliznę na swoim czole. — Chcesz jeszcze jakiegoś dowodu, Malfoy? — zapytał, ledwie rozpoznając swój głos tak bardzo był niski i ochrypły. Odszedł parę kroków i wyjął różdżkę spod poduszki, mając nadzieję, że Hermiona jeszcze nie zdążyła ich zabezpieczyć. Wymruczał zaklęcie, a po chwili w jego dłoni pojawiło się, to co chciał. Stał teraz bokiem więc Ślizgon nie mógł zobaczyć, co takiego trzymał. Blizna rozpaliła jego czoło, jakby mogło pęknąć na pół. Zignorował to. — Daj rękę.

— Co? — zapytał, w końcu odzyskując zdolność mówienia. — Znowu będziesz mnie macał po znaku? To jakiś twój fetysz, Potter? Podnieca cię to?

Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Nie. No dawaj. — Malfoy wyciągnął lewą dłoń, najwidoczniej naprawdę sądząc, że znowu chce obejrzeć jego znak. — Tę drugą. — Wsunął mu do ręki kieł.

Ból momentalnie zniknął.

Blondyn wpatrywał się w to, co trzymał, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

— Czy to jest…?

— Kieł bazyliszka — potwierdził. — Czy teraz wierzysz, że byłem w Komnacie Tajemnic? — Mina chłopaka wystarczyła za odpowiedź. Wyglądał podobnie, jak ledwie wczoraj w korytarzu – trochę zdumiony, ale w pozytywny sposób. Harry westchnął, uznając, że było jeszcze coś, czego Malfoy w nim nie lubił i co wymagało sprostowania. Poczuł się jak w piątej klasie, gdy musiał wygłosić podobne przemówienie na spotkaniu GD. — Wiem, że myślisz, że moim hobby jest ryzykowanie swoim życiem i wiem, że te wszystkie rzeczy, które mnie spotkały brzmią nierealnie i bohatersko, ale… to nie ono mną kierowało. Pięć lat temu zszedłem do Komnaty Tajemnic, bo bazyliszek spetryfikował moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i porwał siostrę mojego kumpla. Co w tym dziwnego, że chciałem im pomóc? Ty też chciałeś chronić swoją matkę. Na cmentarzu nie wylądowałem dlatego, że miałem na to ochotę, ale zostałem w to wrobiony. Do Ministerstwa Magii nie poleciałem pościgać się ze śmierciożercami, tylko dlatego, że byłem przekonany, że przetrzymywany jest tam mój ojciec chrzestny, jedyna rodzina jaka mi została i którą kolejny raz mi odebrano. Zabiję Voldemorta nie przez jakąś przepowiednię, tylko dlatego, bo on zabił moich rodziców. Czy to naprawdę takie dziwne?

Malfoy milcząc i wyraźnie myśląc nad tym, co powiedział, wpatrywał się w kieł w swojej dłoni.

— Naprawdę nim jesteś — stwierdził po chwili. — Wybrańcem.

— Właśnie o tym mówię, Malfoy. Nie ma znaczenia czy według przepowiedni jestem nim, czy nie. Zrobię to, bo tego chcę; ale tak — urwał, mając nadzieję, że tak bezpośredni przekaz dotrze do Ślizgona — jestem nim, jeśli to cię uspokoi.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

_A nie wkurzyłeś się właśnie o to, że tego unikałem_?

— Bo pytasz.

— Nigdy tego oficjalnie nie potwierdziłeś. Nie powiedziałeś nawet McGonagall.

— No… nie.

— Ani nikomu z Zakonu.

— Zgadza się.

— Więc dlaczego _mnie_?

Harry trochę nie nadążał. Najpierw Malfoy wygarnął mu, że wszystko ukrywa, a kiedy uległ, dziwił się. A może… może chodziło o co innego? Nie tyle o fakty i prawdę, co o dowód na to, że… Harry go lubił? Że nie patrzył na niego tylko przez pryzmat mrocznego znaku, że jego słowa coś znaczyły, że naprawdę dał mu drugą szansę?

— Bo czasami, Malfoy, musimy komuś zaufać, żeby nie zwariować.

Ślizgon obrócił twarz w stronę okna, a poranne, złote światło omiotło jego profil. Potter spodziewał się ujrzeć na jego twarzy oznakę zadowolenia czy chociaż ulgi, ale zamiast tego, zobaczył tylko pustkę, tak podobną do tej oglądanej czasem w lustrze. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nim zdążył ubrać to w słowa, usłyszeli kroki. Niewiele myśląc, Harry wskoczył do łóżka, a Malfoy pod pelerynę. Nie minęła minuta, a do skrzydła szpitalnego weszli jego przyjaciele.

Hermiona widząc, że nie śpi obdarzyła go uśmiechem i usiadła na brzegu łóżka.

— Lepiej się już czujesz? — zapytała, a w niego uderzyło wrażenie deja vu; w nocy to samo pytanie zadał mu Malfoy, choć teraz wydawało się to jeszcze bardziej nierealne.

— Tak, dzięki — odparł.

— Gdybyście mnie ze sobą zabrali, nie doszłoby do tego — burknął Ron, sprawiając wrażenie nieco obrażonego.

Hermiona spojrzała wymownie w sufit.

— Chciałem to zrobić jak najszybciej — wyjaśnił Harry, ale przyjaciel nie dał się tak łatwo udobruchać.

— Obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji nikt nic nie mógł zdziałać — wspomogła go.

— Mogłem wam chociaż pomóc! — warknął Ron. — Przynajmniej zrobiłbym to ja, a nie jakiś dupek pokroju Malfoya…

— Ron! — syknęła dziewczyna, a Harry poczuł w żołądku bryłę lodu. Obrażanie Malfoya w jego obecności, gdy przyjaciele nie byli tego kompletnie świadomi, było ostatnim czego potrzebował. Modlił się, żeby tylko nie poruszyli tematu horkruksów. — Harry nawet nie wie…

— Wiem — wtrącił, miętosząc nerwowo kołdrę. — E, powiedział mi o tym, gdy tu przyszedł.

Popatrzyli na niego jakby co najmniej wyrosła mu druga głowa.

— Malfoy tu był? — zdziwiła się Hermiona. — Kiedy? Zresztą to ma teraz najmniejsze znaczenie. To, co się wczoraj stało…

_O nie_, _tylko nie to._

— Hermiono, możemy o tym pogadać później? Jestem zmęczony i…

— Nie, nie możemy. Pamiętasz w ogóle coś z wczoraj, po tym jak zniszczyłam medalion? — Pokręcił głową, rozpaczliwie myśląc, jak zmienić temat. — Ty… byłeś chory. Bardzo chory. Miałeś chyba z czterdzieści stopni gorączki i… mówiłeś straszne rzeczy. — Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Na samo wspomnienie wydawała się przerażona, więc co wtedy musiała czuć? — A potem… zacząłeś mówić w wężomowie, rzucać się… Byłeś półprzytomny, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby horkruks tobą zawładnął. — Harry zamknął oczy, niemalże zgnieciony tym, co się właśnie stało. Owszem, przestawił dziś Malfoyowi część prawdy, ale nigdy nie zamierzał mówić mu o horkruksach. Hermiona udrękę na jego twarzy musiała przypisać swoim słowom, bo dodała. — Zastanawiałam się: jak to możliwe? Przecież go zniszczyłam.

— I do jakich wniosków doszłaś? — zapytał ponuro; i tak już wszystko się wydało. Nie było nic więcej do stracenia.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, wyraźnie się wahając.

— Ja… Jeszcze do żadnych. Ale gdy już czegoś się dowiem, od razu dam ci znać.


	13. Rozdział 11

Rodział wyjątkowo zredagowany przez Almari, której serdecznie dziękuję.

**Rozdział XI**

Kiedy Ron z Hermioną opuścili Skrzydło Szpitalne Harry czekał, aż Malfoy zdejmie pelerynę i… Właściwie nie miał cholernego pojęcia, jak w tej sytuacji powinien się zachować. Zostawienie mu wspomnień o horkruksie byłoby szaleństwem, ruchem, który mógł przesądzić o wyniku wojny. Ale na samą myśl, że miałby wycelować w niego różdżką i wypowiedzieć inkantacje… Wzdrygnął się. To co robili nie było ani moralne, ani dobre; czasami przemykało mu przez głowę czy właśnie to miał na myśli Dumbledore, mówiąc, że nikt za wszelką cenę nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Jednak to nie jakieś widzimisię; te zaklęcia, przekraczanie własnych granic… były w imię lepszego jutra, były wręcz _konieczne_. Tylko o wiele łatwiej celować różdżką w bezimiennego wroga niż w kogoś, kogo się znało, a co jeszcze gorsze, lubiło.

— Malfoy? — zapytał, ale odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza.

O czym to świadczyło? Zwiał? Cóż, może sobie uciekać nawet całą nieskończoność, Harry i tak go znajdzie, a wtedy… jeszcze nie doszedł do tej części planu.

Pomfrey nie chciała go wypuścić, ale w końcu po wykłócania się i zapewnianiu, że wszystko z nim w porządku, udało mu się wyjść po porze obiadowej. Brzydki ślad wypalony przez horkruksa na szyi i częściowo na piersi został, ale nie rozpaczał z tego powodu. Czarna magia zawsze zostawiała po sobie ślady i to nie był pierwszy. Uznał, że im szybciej dojdzie do tej rozmowy tym lepiej, dlatego od razu udał się do lochów. Była teraz dwugodzinna przerwa, więc miał nadzieję, że Malfoy nie spędzał jej w jakiś kreatywny sposób poza swoim dormitorium.

Uderzył kilka razy w ścianę skrywającą ślizgoński dom, i nie minęła chwila nim otworzyła mu Parkinson. Na jego widok wytrzeszczyła oczy, przez co jeszcze bardziej przypomina mopsa, ale szybko się opanowała.

— Potter.

— Parkinson — odparł, a ona wykrzywiła usta w kpiącym uśmiechu.

— Nie powiem, że miło cię widzieć. Czegokolwiek od niego chcesz przyjdź lepiej później, Draco jest teraz… — ale nie pozwolił dziewczynie skończyć, od razu przepychając się obok niej. — Potter, ty bezczelny draniu!

Czas dla pokoju wspólnego zdawał się zatrzymać. Wszystko od zielonych, obitych skórą kanap, po zwisające z sufitu na grubych łańcuchach lampy wyglądało tak samo, jak pięć lat temu. To samo długie, ponure pomieszczenie, w którym wilgoć i chłód unosiły się w powietrzu. Nie przebywało tu teraz jakoś specjalnie wielu Ślizgonów, ale ci, którzy byli, zamarli, jakby nie wierząc własnym oczom. Nott siedzący przy kominku wypuścił z wrażenia książkę. Wszystkie rozmowy, śmiechy umilkły łącznie ze skrobaniem piór. Harry pomyślał, że tak się musiał czuć gladiator, stojąc na arenie w otoczeniu wygłodniałych lwów, z tą różnicą, że jego otaczały węże.

— Ktoś może mi wskazać korytarz prowadzący do dormitorium Malfoya? — Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział czy z lojalności czy raczej z szoku. — Okej, poradzę sobie sam — stwierdził i ruszył przed siebie.

— Chodź, Potter, zaprowadzę cię — westchnęła Parkinson, widocznie zmieniając zdanie. Poszedł za nią, a gdy tylko opuścili pokój wspólny, pchnęła go na ścianę, różdżkę wbijając mu w krtań. Harry poczuł, że z trudem oddycha.

— Czego od niego chcesz? — syknęła, obserwując go zmrużonymi oczami.

— Porozmawiać — odparł, ciężko przełykając.

— O czym?

— Nie twoja sprawa. — Wbiła mocniej różdżkę, przez co skrzywił się w bólu. Parkinson z powodzeniem mogłaby kandydować na posadę kolejnego goryla Malfoya, o ile już jej nie dostała.

— W takim razie Draco nie będzie rozmawiał z wrogiem.

— Nie jestem już jego wrogiem. Jestem… chciałbym być przyjacielem.

Oczy dziewczyny rozwarły się w zdziwieniu. Odsunęła się, nadal nie spuszczając go z oczu, jakby usiłowała przyłapać go na kłamstwie.

— Trzecie drzwi na prawo — powiedziała oschle. Nie oglądając się za siebie, nim skręcił, doszły go ciche słowa : — I lepiej spraw, Potter, żebym tego nie żałowała.

Uniósł pięść czując, jak jego podbrzusze zacisnęło się w zdenerwowaniu. Dalej nie wiedział jak postąpić, a fakt, że Malfoy na jego widok raczej się nie ucieszy, nie poprawiał tej sytuacji. Zapukał, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc to powtórzył. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, a drzwi się otworzyły.

— Czego, do diabła, znowu ch… — umikł, wydając z siebie taki odgłos, jakby właśnie połknął swój język. — Potter — stwierdził, kiedy najwyraźniej rozpoznał zjawisko przed sobą.

— E, mogę wejść?

Malfoy zrobił mu miejsce, choć wciąż patrzył na Harry'ego jak na zjawę.

— Jak się tu dostałeś? Och nie, tylko nie mów mi, Pansy cię wpuściła, tak? — Potrząsnął głową, zamykając z głuchym trzaskiem drzwi. — Co za zdrajczyni.

_Coś jest nie w porządku_, pomyślał Harry, _wpuścił mnie i jeszcze się nie wściekł. _

Robiąc krok do przodu obrzucił pomieszczenie ciekawskim spojrzeniem. Kolorystyka dormiotrium odpowiadała jego wyobrażeniom. Zieleń i biel wykluczyły wszelkie inne barwy, ograniczając je do minimum - szmaragdowa pościel, szmaragdowe obicia foteli, szmaragdowe wstawki… — Ee, zielono tutaj.

Draco stojący tuż za nim prychnął.

— Czego się spodziewałeś? Puchatych dywanów i różowej pościeli w serduszka?

Na pewno spodziewał się jakiegoś rodzaju luksusu. Może to głupie, ale zawsze wydawało mu się, że Malfoy nie będzie mieszkał w takich samych warunkach jak wszyscy. A tymczasem postawiono tu tylko trzy łóżka, przy których stały nocne stoliki; podłużne biurko podsunięto pod wielkie okno, zza którego było widać głębiny jeziora. Jakiś tryton właśnie przyciskał nos do szyby, spokojnie dryfując w zielonkawych odmętach. Harry słyszał kapanie wody, choć nigdzie nie dostrzegł przecieku. Z niepokojem zastanowił się, czy istniała jakaś szansa, aby woda dostała się do środka. Nie wyobrażał sobie budzić się, nigdy nie czując na twarzy promieni porannego słońca.

Dojrzał na biurku dwie ramki z ruchomymi zdjęciami. Na jednym widniał perfekcyjny wizerunek Narcyzy; lekko wyginając wargi patrzyła zapewne na autora zdjęcia, a diamenty w jej uszach lśniły w ten sam chłodny sposób, co i jej oczy. Przypominała lodową rzeźbę. Harry z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że Malfoy nie był całkowitą kopią Lucjusza; zawsze sądził, że tylko w niego się wdał, ale im dłużej oglądał zdjęcie, tym więcej dostrzegał podobieństw do jego matki. Taki sam kolor tęczówek, kształt oczu; marszczył nos w ten sam sposób, co ona. Przeniósł spojrzenie na drugą fotografie - nieco młodsza Pansy wisiała na szyi Malfoya, wpatrując się w niego z wypisanym na twarzy uwielbieniem, a on spoglądał prosto w obiektyw, sprawiając wrażenie zadowolonego i pewnego siebie. Fotograficzny odpowiednik dziewczyny stanął na palcach i coś szepnął mu do ucha, a blondyn zaśmiał się. Za nimi w oddali majaczył dziedziniec Hogwartu. Pewnie Crabbe lub Goyle robił to zdjęcie.

— To rewizja, Potter? — odezwał się niespodziewane, przez co Harry prawie podskoczył. — Bycie Wybrańcem jeszcze nie czyni cię aurorem.

Poczuł jakby został przyłapany na podglądaniu, choć przecież nic złego nie robił. Odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka, dopiero teraz zauważając, że nie był ubrany ani w to co rano, ani w szkolny mundurek. Malfoy był chudy, ale nie wychudzony; szary podkoszulek, który założył przylegał do ciała, podkreślając zarys mięśni na jego ramionach, a na nogach miał granatowe, dresowe spodnie.

_A moich spodni się czepiasz, _pomyślał z przekąsem, jednak zaraz przypomniał sobie, że Ślizgon czuwał przy nim całą noc, więc może właśnie zamierzał uciąć sobie popołudniową drzemkę.

— Zamierzasz usiąść czy będziesz tak tylko sterczał? — zapytał, a Harry natychmiast zajął jeden z foteli przy oknie. — Czego się napijesz?

— Obojętne. — _Czemu się nie wściekasz? _zastanawiał się, podczas gdy Malfoy podał mu szklankę z sokiem dyniowym. Sam usiadł na parapecie, uginając jedną nogę. Nie założył butów, pantofli ani skarpetek. Jak wytrzymywał w takiej temperaturze tak letnio ubrany? Było tu co najmniej siedem stopni mniej niż w całej reszcie zamku. — Gdy tu szedłem widziało mnie paru Ślizgonów. Nie jesteś zły ani nic? — Malfoy pokręcił głową. — Do tej pory nie chciałeś, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że… — _Jak to ująć?_ — zadajemy się ze sobą. Co się zmieniło?

— Doszedłem do wniosku, że i tak bardziej przerąbane mieć nie mogę. — Napotykając wyczekujące spojrzenie Harry'ego, westchnął z frustracją i przeczesując palcami włosy, dodał: — A to… może raczej pomóc.

— Pomóc? — powtórzył Harry, marszcząc brwi. Nic już nie rozumiał.

— Niektórzy ludzie uważają, że jesteś potężniejszy od Czarnego Pana. Wiele Ślizgonów się ciebie obawia, a jeśli nie stricte ciebie, to tego, że Go pokonasz, sprzątniesz ich rodziców, wsadzisz ich za kratki… — Harry doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie chciał dalej słuchać. — Dlatego doszedłem do prostego wniosku, że jeśli będę się z tobą zadawał, to automatycznie oni będą obawiać się, że się wkurzysz jeśli mi nadepną na odcisk. — Nie powinien czuć rozczarowania, ale to właśnie ono ścisnęło jego serce. Czego się spodziewał? Przecież wiedział, jaki jest. Ślizgoni nie robili niczego ot tak, za wszystkim krył się jakiś interes… Mina musiała go zdradzić, bo Malfoy dodał po chwili. — A poza tym nie jesteś taki zły.

W porządku, to już brzmiało lepiej. Właściwie z ust Malfoya chyba powinien uznać te słowa za komplement. A teraz pora na znacznie gorszą część rozmowy. Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Malfoy, to co dziś usłyszałeś w skrzydle… Czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji?

— Nawet nie wiem czym jest ten cały holux.

— Horkruks — poprawił go Harry. — Nikt o tym nie wie, nikt, prócz mnie, Dumbledore'a, Hermiony, Rona i teraz ciebie.

Twarz blondyna przybrała ten sam pusty wyraz, który widział w skrzydle szpitalnym, a gdy przemówił, jego głos również nie nosił śladów emocji.

— Po prostu to zrób.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał, obserwując go z niepokojem.

— Teraz będziesz udawał niewiniątko, Potter? Myślisz, że nie wiem, jakie macie metody pozbywania się niewygodnych świadków? „Pamięć wyczyszczona do zera" tak napisali w Proroku o śmierciożercach u Borgina. — Harry mimowolnie zadrżał,czując się winnym, że choć przez chwilę to rozważał. — A Granger? Wczoraj była na tyle łaskawa, że zmieniła Pomfrey jedynie wspomnienie. Ilu ludzi tak załatwiliście? Zresztą to bez znaczenia, rób, co trzeba i spadaj.

Zrozumiał, że nie da rady, nie może rzucić zaklęcia. Szaleństwem było ryzykowanie wygraną, ale widocznie był szaleńcem. Może lepiej zwariować niż dążyć do wygranej po trupach.

— Nie zamierzam zrobić żadnych z tych rzeczy — oznajmił, zaniepokojony tym, że Malfoy tak zwyczajnie po prostu poddałby się temu, nawet nie walcząc. — Usiłuję ci tylko powiedzieć, że od tego zależy nasza wygrana. Gdyby to dotarło do Voldemorta…

Malfoy zaśmiał się gorzko, w sposób, przez który plecy Harry'ego przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

— Och, no jasne, czekaj sekundę, już Mu wyślę sowę. — Sarkazm użądlił Gryfona; Malfoy zeskoczył z parapetu i teraz nad nim górował. — Jak głupi jesteś? Nie dociera do ciebie, że jestem skreślony? Zresztą, nawet gdybym nie był, to nigdy… — głos mu się złamał — nie wróciłbym tam. _Nigdy._ — Usiadł z powrotem, podciągając kolana pod brodę i opierając o nie ręce; twarz ukrył pomiędzy nimi. Chyba drżał i Harry nie miał pojęcia jak, do cholery, powinien się zachować. Bał się odezwać, poruszyć, zrobić cokolwiek dla polepszenia tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Napięte ramiona Malfoya dygotały i przez jedną, straszną sekundę, myślał, że płacze. Wzrok Harry'ego ześlizgnął się na jego bose stopy. Miał śmieszne palce, kościste, a ten drugi był dłuższy od pozostałych.

— Powinieneś założyć coś na nogi. — Prawdopodobnie była to najgorsza rzecz, jaką mógł właśnie powiedzieć.

Malfoy poderwał głowę z niedowierzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, a potem odchylił się i zaśmiał. Cóż, przynajmniej nie wyglądał już jak na skraju załamania nerwowego. Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich nic nie mówił. Ślizgon siedział nieruchomo, obserwując sufit, zamknięty w kręgu własnych myśli, aż w końcu się odezwał.

— We wakacje przed szóstą klasą odwiedziłem ojca w Azkabanie. — Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą tematu. Uważnie obserwował jego twarz, śledząc każdą zachodzącą na niej zmianę, ale te emocje były zbyt złożone, aby umiał je jasno określić. — Stwierdził, że już jesteśmy martwi, bo wie, że nie zdołam wypełnić zadania, a jeśli się wycofam… to nie będzie miał już syna. Powiedział „Jesteś tak samo słaby jak swoja matka". — Przełknął głośno ślinę, a grdyka na jego gardle podskoczyła. Wciąż patrzył w jeden, niezmienny punkt. Harry poczuł się oszołomiony jego słowami i niespodziewaną szczerością. — Jak widzisz, nie mogę wrócić ani do Czarnego Pana, ani do domu. Nie mam _gdzi_e wrócić.

Harry siedział, milcząc zszokowany i zdruzgotany jednocześnie. To była najbardziej osobista rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał od Malfoya. Zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Lucjusz to zwykły psychol i sukinsyn, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak wielki. Powiedzieć coś takiego własnemu synowi, _jedynemu_ dziecku mógł nie człowiek lecz potwór. Poczuł impuls, by… uścisnąć mu dłoń, przytulić go, zrobić coś,_ cokolwiek_, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie przywykł do pocieszania ludzi w ten sposób, a Malfoy z całą pewnością do bycia pocieszanym.

— Twój ojciec to chory skurwiel — wyrwało mu się, a oceniając po zwężających się oczach Ślizgona, nie to chciał usłyszeć. — Przez całe życie usiłował ci zrobić wodę z mózgu, a potem zniknął, obarczył cię własnymi błędami i jeszcze ma pretensje. Kto normalny tak robi? Co z niego za ojciec?

— Jest moim _tatą _— wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, zaskakując Harry'ego. Malfoy zawsze miał ojca i matkę, nie mamę i tatę. — Ale co ty możesz wiedzieć, twoi rodzice umarli, zanim zacząłeś ząbkować.

Harry poczuł, jakby dostał kopniaka prosto w brzuch. Ze wściekłości poczerwieniało mu przed oczami.

— Wolę już nie mieć rodziców niż mieć takich jak ty.

Malfoya najwyraźniej zamurowało, bo przez sekundę czy dwie nic nie mówił, a potem popchnął go tak mocno, że gdyby Harry nie zdążył złapać go za łokieć, upadłby.

— Spieprzaj… ode… mnie! — wysyczał Ślizgon i przez moment szamotali się, ciężko oddychając. Tętno łomotało Harry'emu w uszach, w żyłach krążyła adrenalina. Wbił palce mocniej, wyczuwając pod nimi gorąc jego ciała, napięte mięśnie gotowe do zadania ciosu… Półprzytomnie uświadomił sobie, że jeśli któryś z nich się nie uspokoi, to zaraz się pobiją. Następnie dotarło do niego, że Malfoy na pewno _nie umiał_ się bić, bo inaczej nie nasyłałby na innych swoich goryli. A gdyby Harry mu przywalił złamałby mu szczękę jednym ciosem. Nie chciał go krzywdzić. _Nie chciał_. Przyszedł porozmawiać, a nie wdawać się w bójkę, poza tym, szczerze, to co powiedział było nieco okrutne, choć niewątpliwie prawdziwe.

Poczuł w żebrach ból, ale szybko pojął, że Malfoy nie starał się go uderzyć, jedynie siłą odsunąć.

— Malfoy… _Draco_! — krzyknął, a na dźwięk własnego imienia chłopak przestał wściekle wierzgać. — Uspokój się — powiedział, a potem nie mając pojęcia dlaczego ani po co, położył jedną rękę na jego plecach i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Ślizgon zamarł, a właściwie wręcz skamieniał; Cały świat zdawał się stanąć, skurczyć do tej jednej chwili. Harry poczuł jak ciało Malfoya się napięło, a potem rozluźniło. Osobliwa woń – męskich perfum, nikotyny i czegoś, co pewnie było jego naturalnym zapachem – uderzyło do jego nozdrzy. Serce biło mu szaleńczo, a oddech zatrzymał się w połowie tchawicy. Dłonie Ślizgona zacisnęły się na jego podkoszulku z siłą mogącą wyrywać dziury. Czuł lekkie drżenie Dracona, gdy jego czoło znalazło się gdzieś pomiędzy szyją a ramieniem, a gorący, niemal wilgotny oddech owiewał skórę. Właściwie cały Malfoy płonął; Harry miał wrażenie, że temperatura nagle skoczyła do tysiąca.

_Trzymam w ramionach Draco Malfoya_, uświadomił sobie, a jego podbrzusze przeszył gwałtowny skurcz zdenerwowania.

Boże, nie wierzył, że to robił, że to się działo naprawdę. Ich położenie było co najmniej dziwne i usiłował nie panikować. Nie przywykł do _przytulania _ludzi po to, by ich uspokoić, pocieszyć, ogólnie rzadko to robił, może nawet nigdy. A to teraz… Para oddechu owiewającą ucho, ciało przylegające całą płaszczyzną do jego ciała… To było naprawdę _dziwn_e.

Nie miał pojęcia jak w końcu zdołał się ruszyć, ale udało się. Zrobił krok w tył, a otaczające go ciepło zniknęło. Miał nadzieję, że nie wyszło to nerwowo i nienaturalnie. Napotkał spojrzenie chłopaka; niczym sparaliżowany wpatrywał się w twarz Gryfona, jakby szukał na niej odpowiedzi. Harry nie wiedział jakiej, nie miał pojęcia nawet, co się właśnie stało i co mu odpieprzyło, by to zrobić,

_Przynajmniej już nie jest wściekły,_ pomyślał._ Oszołomiony, bliski ataku serca, ale zdecydowanie nie wściekły. _

Usiłował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się równie idiotycznie, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej jego policzki paliły tak bardzo, jakby zaraz miały stanąć w ogniu. Po prostu go objął. I co z tego? W końcu chciał się z nim przyjaźnić, a przyjaciele tak właśnie robią, prawda? Nie pamiętał, żeby zdarzyło się to kiedyś z Ronem, z Hermioną owszem, parę razy, ale ona była dziewczyną, a Malfoy z całą pewnościąnie_._ I wciąż na niego patrzył w _ten sposób_.

_Błagam, przestań się tak na mnie gapić. _

— Ugh, Potter, jesteś obrzydliwy — skomentował, a Harry w tej chwili pożałował, że go nie uderzył. — Mam nadzieję, że nie praktykujesz podobnych rzeczy z Weasleyem, bo w innym wypadku…

— Zamknij się, Draco. — Drugi raz zwrócił się do niego po imieniu, zaskoczony, że właściwie nie czuł żadnej różnicy. — E, mogę tak do ciebie mówić?

Wzruszenie ramion Harry uznał za _tak. _

Przez długą chwilę żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. Malfoy z twarzą nieco poczerwieniałą nawet na niego nie patrzył, tym bardziej sprawiając, że Harry nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Cóż, może powinien sobie pójść. Draco – bo tak miał przecież na imię – nie spał całą noc, musiał być zmęczony.

— Pójdę już — odezwał się odchrząkując. — Sory za najście.

— Ty i tak nie potrzebujesz żadnego pozwolenia, czyż nie? — to nie było pytanie.

Potter nie wiedział czy miał na myśli wtargnięcie do jego dormitorium, objęcie (_uh, _to naprawdę brzmiało źle) czy może wszystko naraz. Mamrocząc „no to na razie" zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

><p>Gdy tylko Potter wyszedł, Draco absolutnie zabraniając sobie myśleć o tym, co się właśnie stało (bo przecież nic się nie stało!) zarzucił na siebie bluzę, ubrał skarpetki, buty i udał się na boisko Qudditcha zrobić parę okrążeń. Jego ciało drżało napięte niczym struna, gotowe na coś czego nie miał dostać ani teraz, ani nigdy. Zimne powietrze uderzyło w niego, ale zignorował to. Zaraz się rozgrzeje i będzie mógł zacząć racjonalnie myśleć.<p>

Ruszył przed siebie, biegnąc stałym rytmem, ale nawet wysiłek fizyczny nie odganiał z jego głowy świeżego wspomnienia, uczucia ciała Pottera przyciśnięte do jego własnego, ramienia go obejmującego i to…_ Merlinie_. Nie będzie panikował, nie będzie panikował, nie… Och, kurwa mać. Potter mu się podobał. No i co? Nie on pierwszy, nie ostatni. Zresztą to nie żadne nowe odkrycie. To nie stało się nagle, obyło się bez wielkiego BUM, eksplozji zwalającej z nóg. Rozwijało się po cichu, a Draco zawzięcie ignorował wszelkie symptomy i sygnały. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy się zorientował. Jednego dnia patrzył na Pottera, pragnąc złamać mu kark, a następnego przyciskać go do podłogi w nieco innym celu. Kiedy to się stało? W czwartej klasie? W piątej? Czas mijał i zdawało się, że szaleństwo bladło. Bywały chwile, długie i coraz częstsze, podczas których nie znajdował dla Pottera miejsca w swojej głowie. Mógł myśleć o wszystkim i o niczym, mógł patrzeć na niego i nie czuć absolutnie niczego. Mógł być sobą- aroganckim synem Lucjusza Malfoya, i choć nikt nigdy nie zauważył różnicy, to dobrze było czuć się we własnej skórze jak dawniej. Obrastał w skorupę otoczony błaznami i nudziarzami zbyt dziecinnymi, aby zrozumieć cokolwiek. Nie wrzeszczał, nie płakał, nie rzucał się bezradnie, tylko patrzył na wszystko ze wrastającym dystansem, wierząc, że kiedyś przyjdzie dzień, w którym jego umysł całkowicie opanuje reakcje ciała. Tworzył mur między sobą a sobą, jakby te dwie części nie tworzyły wspólnej jednej. Nie chciał by tworzyły. Chciał, żeby została tylko ta prawdziwsza, doskonała, nie posiadająca skazy. Myślał, że mu się udało, że znów stawał się normalny, a zhańbienie własnego nazwiska było chwilową zaćmą. Ale potem przyszedł szósty rok, który zmienił wszystko i zrozumiał jak wielkim był idiotą, głupcem i tchórzem. Następnie siódmy w pakiecie z Potterem, który nagle nie uważał go za zło wcielone, który łaził za nim więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, który był wszędzie - na śniadaniu, na lekcjach, na językach ludzi. Nawet gdyby chciał, myślenie o nim stało się niemal niemożliwe. A potem jeszcze zaczął go męczyć z tą całą chęcią pogodzenia się. Mógłby wymienić co najmniej pięciu innych, pociągających go facetów, tyle, że Potter działał na niego wyjątkowo mocno. Może przez to, że ich wzajemna rywalizacja zawsze zakrawała o obsesje, może też miał znaczenie fakt, że Draco, od kiedy dowiedział się kim jest, chciał być blisko niego, a może dlatego, że był cholernym Harrym Potterem, który poza zbawieniem świata zdawał się mieć jeszcze jeden cel – upokarzanie Draco i utrudnianie mu życia.

Zatrzymał się, pochylając i opierając dłonie o kolana. Pot spływał mu po czole i plecach, a oddychanie sprawiało trudność. Jeśli miał być szczery nie wywołało tego bieganie.

Potter go objął. _Objął._ Co tylko dowodziło, że nie miał o niczym najmniejszego pojęcia. Widocznie przez jego bliznowaty łeb nawet nie przemknęła myśl, by podważyć jego orientacje. Draco pogodził się z myślą, że go pragnął, to i tak nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia, bo to Potter – ulubieniec Wielkiej Brytanii i mediów, a on miał znak na ramieniu. Tylko naprawdę, _naprawdę_ o wiele łatwiej o tym pamiętać, gdy nie przyciska go do siebie. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co mógłby zrobić pod wpływem impulsu. _Boże. _Wyprawiłby Wybrańca na drugą stronę jednym pocałunkiem.

Usłyszał zdławiony dźwięk i uświadomił sobie, że to on go wydał. Stał w połowie boiska mokry i przerażony, śmiejąc się jak szaleniec.

Przecież wiedział, że nie powinien zgadzać się na tą znajomość. Wszystko mówiło mu, by tego nie robił, a jednak, kolejny raz uległ słabości, a teraz… teraz było już za późno na wycofanie. Co miałby powiedzieć? „Sory, Potter, nie mogę dłużej się z tobą widywać, bo na ciebie lecę, a ty dajesz mi mylne sygnały. Och, no tak, zapomniałem wspomnieć, że jestem gejem". To… kurwa._ Kurwa_!

Usiłując skupić się na biegu, zrobił jeszcze trzy okrążenia, a następnie wrócił do ślizgońskich kwater. Ślizgoni od jakiegoś czasu chyba znudzili się gnębieniem go i w zamian ignorowali, jakby Draco Malfoy nigdy nie istniał. Właściwie wolał taki obrót sprawy, ale oczywiście po dzisiejszym dniu i jakże dyskretnym wparowaniu Pottera wszyscy znów się na niego gapili. Przynajmniej nic nie mówili. Jeszcze.

Zamierzał iść prosto pod prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie całe napięcie i brud, ale w połowie drogi zatrzymała go Pansy.

— Gdzie byłeś? — Półleżała na kanapie, czytając najnowszy numer _Czarownicy_.

— Biegałem — odparł.

_Po prostu wyglądaj na opanowanego, Pansy nie domyśli się, że Potter ci się podoba._

— Co się stało?

…_albo i tak. _

— Co się miało stać?

— Zawsze biegasz, jak coś się dzieje — wyjaśniła, a Draco rzucił jej poirytowane spojrzenie. — Więc co takiego zrobił Potter?

— Nic nie zrobił. Zawracał mi głowę, jak zawsze.

Pansy popatrzyła na niego, jakby znała jakiś dowcip, którego on nie rozumiał.

— Biedactwo — zacmokała, wyraźnie z niego drwiąc.

Wróciła do czytania gazety, ale nim Draco zdążył ruszyć się z miejsca, podszedł do niego Teodor Nott. Znał go choć nigdy nie nawiązali jakoś szczególnie zażyłej znajomości. Jego ojciec był śmierciożercą i czasem wpadał wraz z synem do ich rezydencji. Z obserwacji Malfoya wynikało, że chłopak zaliczał się do ludzi z rodzaju samotników, choć nie jakoś szczególnie odosobnionych. Z nikim się chyba nie przyjaźnił, ale rozmawiał z wieloma ludźmi, utrzymując z nimi dobre stosunki. Był… inny niż reszta Ślizgonów. Nigdy nie wypowiadał się na temat stron w wojnie, popieraniu Czarnego Pana, działalności własnego ojca ani szlam, nie licząc tego jednego razu na początku tego roku. Właściwie Draco nie miał pojęcia, co o nim myśleć.

— Hej, Draco — rzucił, całkowicie ignorując Pansy. — Słyszałeś o tym projekcie z Eliksirów? Masz już partnera?

Oczywiście, że nie miał. Została mu tylko Pansy, która zapisała się na Eliksiry tylko dlatego, że on na nie chodził i nie miała o nich pojęcia. To jak zdołała dostać Powyżej Oczekiwań pozostało dla niego tajemnicą. Każdy byłby lepszy niż ona, no może z wyjątkiem Crabbe'a i Goyla.

— Nie, a co?

— Możesz być w parze ze mną — oznajmił, po chwili dodając z wahaniem: — Jeśli chcesz.

— Dobra. — Pansy przestała udawać, że czyta i rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie. Draco zmusił się do uśmiechu. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze chciał z nim współpracować, to tylko głupiec by odmówił. — Jutro o piętnastej w bibliotece?

— Okej, no to do jutra — uśmiechnął się i zniknął w jednym z korytarzy, odprowadzony jadowitym spojrzeniem Pansy.

Nie przepadała za Nottem, od kiedy odmówił pójścia z nią do łóżka i jeszcze dorzucił do tego parę niemiłych słów.

— Mój Boże, Teodor Nott przemówił. A myślałam, że jest niemową.

Popatrzył na nią z jawnym rozbawieniem.

— Naprawdę, Pansy, powinnaś przestać żyć przeszłością. To, że cię kiedyś olał nie znaczy jeszcze, że masz go nienawidzić do końca świata.

— I kto to mówi — prychnęła. — Ten, który gnębił Pottera przez sześć lat tylko dlatego, że odrzucił jego przyjaźń.

— I spójrz, jak się teraz świetnie dogadujemy — rzucił, tylko po to by jej dogryźć.

Coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku. _Tak świetnie, że aż się obejmujemy. _

Powstrzymał się przed wybuchnięciem histerycznym śmiechem.

Pansy, najwyraźniej nie znajdując na to ciętej riposty, ponownie utkwiła wzrok w gazecie, a po chwili, nieco marszcząc nos, powiedziała:

— Powinieneś się umyć. Śmierdzisz.

— Dzięki, właśnie zamierzałem to zrobić, ale jakaś natrętna baba mnie zatrzymała.

W odpowiedzi pokazała mu środkowy palec.

Następnego dnia Draco zmierzał na umówione spotkanie z czymś w rodzaju dławiącej obawy. Nigdy nie miał problemów w nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości, pozycja ojca sprawiała, że większość Ślizgonów sama z siebie chciała się z nim zdawać, ale w tym roku mógłby policzyć ludzi, z którymi rozmawiał na palcach jednej ręki. Gdyby nie Pansy, Potter, no i czasem Blaise, pewnie zapomniałby, jak się mówi. Czasami, a szczerze mówiąc nawet bardzo często, żałował powrotu do Hogwartu. Uczniowie nie traktowali go tak jak dawniej i mieli rację – w dużej mierze był inny. Cały zeszły rok spędził przerażony tym, co miał zrobić, jak i przekonany, że szkoła to dziecinada, która na nic się nie przyda, ale jego głupia arogancja kolejny raz wyprowadziła go w pole. Wciąż tu tkwił, otoczony ludźmi, którzy go nienawidzili, odrabiając lekcje, grając w qudditcha i udając, że cudze romanse coś go interesują, ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciałby oszukać zarówno siebie, jak i innych, Mroczny Znak wciąż plamił jego skórę. Czuł, jakby usiłował żyć życiem, które przeminęło.

Kiedy doszedł na miejsce Nott już na niego czekał. Siedział w ustronnym kącie biblioteki, ze stolikiem zawalonym rozmaitymi księgami. Był drobnej budowy, średniego wzrostu chłopakiem; włosy o mysim kolorze niemal zawsze opadały mu na czoło. Draco bez słowa usiadł naprzeciwko, a Nott musiał zauważyć ruch, bo podniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na niego. Za uchem miał włożone zapasowe pióro. Jakkolwiek głupio to wyglądało Malfoy postanowił tego nie komentować. Wyjął z torby swój zeszyt i kilka pomocniczych książek, które wypożyczył jakiś czas temu.

— Zaznaczyłem przydatne fragmenty — oznajmił, otwierając na poszczególnych stronach.

— Świetnie — odpowiedział Teodor, błyskając zębami w uśmiechu. — Już widzę, że nie będę żałował wyboru partnera.

Draco przez chwilę walczył z męczącym go pytaniem, ale w końcu postanowił je zadać.

— A co cię skłoniło do tego, żeby wybrać właśnie mnie?

— Jesteś całkiem niezły z eliksirów — wyjaśnił neutralnym tonem. — W dodatku potrafisz skupić się na zadaniu, a poza tym chyba przyda cię się towarzystwo. — Mrugnął do niego i napisał coś na pergaminie.

Z pewnością przydałoby mu się też coś więcej. Na przykład wyjaśnienie, dlaczego syn czynnego śmierciożercy zapragnął nagle współpracować ze zdrajcą.

— A twój ojciec? Chyba nie będzie zachwycony, gdy się o tym dowie.

Coś przemknęło po twarzy Notta, wyglądającego jak cień, a może grymas bólu.

— Moi rodzice nie żyją od ponad roku. — Draco zamurowało. Nic o tym nie słyszał, ale z drugiej strony, od kiedy ojciec trafił do Azkabanu nie miał dostępu do takich informacji, a Prorok nie miewał w zwyczaju opłakiwania śmierciożerców. Trup nie równał się trupowi; nikt nie myślał, że poplecznicy Czarnego Pana również mieli rodziny, dzieci, które zostały osierocone, i które czuły, jak każdy inny człowiek. To nie było sprawiedliwe, ale z drugiej strony, nic takie nie było. — Nie miej takiej miny — powiedział łagodnie. — Ja sobie radzę z tym całkiem nieźle, gorzej z Bastienem. — Racja, Bastien Nott, jego młodszy brat. Chyba chodził na trzeci rok. A może już na czwarty? — Staram się myśleć o lepszych stronach tej sytuacji.

Malfoy nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dalej o tym rozmawiać, ale z czystej grzeczności zapytał:

— To są takie?

Na szczupłej nieco lisiej twarzy Notta zagościł wyraz zadumy, jakby zastanawiał się ile mu powiedzieć, a ile nie.

— Powiedzmy, że mój ojciec nie rozumiał słowa „nie" — to brzmiało aż nazbyt znajomo. — Nie docierało do niego, że nie zamierzam zostać śmierciożercą. Wyglądasz na zaskoczonego.

Owszem, Draco był zaskoczony. Gdyby on sam spróbował sprzeciwić się swojemu ojcu od razu formalnie przestałby być jego synem. Poza tym tak naprawdę nigdy nawet nie myślał o jakimkolwiek buncie.

— Ale nie tak dawno powiedziałeś, że nie lubisz szlam — zauważył.

— Bo nie lubię. — Wzruszył ramionami, a popielato-brązowa grzywka opadła mu na oczy. Włosy na karku miał znacznie krótsze. — Ale to nie znaczy, że życzę im śmierci. Niech sobie żyją, byle z dala od nas.

— Racja.

Z ulgą pomyślał, że to chyba koniec tematu, ale wtedy chłopak zapytał;

— A co z twoim ojcem? Też niespecjalnie wyrozumiały typ, co?

Draco poczuł ucisk w gardle. Mając nadzieję, że jego głos zabrzmi normalnie, odpowiedział najbardziej oschle, jak tylko umiał:

— Bez zmian.

Teodor skinął głową, dzięki Merlinowi, chyba domyślając się, że to ostatnia rzecz o której Malfoy chciał dyskutować. Temat ojca zaliczał się do tabu. Nie rozmawiał o tym z nikim. Nawet Pansy miała na tyle rozumu w głowie i kultury, by go nie poruszać, a matka… cóż. Nigdy nie słynęli ze szczerych, rodzinnych pogaduszek. Ich konwersację zwykle opierały się na nic nieznaczących nowinkach. Gdy zamknięto ojca wszystko się zmieniło. W matce nagle odezwał się instynkt macierzyński, zaczęła go traktować niczym małe, nieporadne dziecko potrzebujące opieki na każdym kroku, a Draco doprowadzało to do szału. Nie wiedział, która jej wersja była gorsza – obojętna i ograniczona do nudnych grzeczności czy matkująca do przesady. Oczywiście po czasie i wszystkich wydarzeniach wybrałby tę drugą. Był głupim gówniarzem, który wolał udawać dorosłego, zgrywać się, że nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy, a teraz… oddałby wszystko, by móc z nią porozmawiać o czymkolwiek. Pozwoliłby się tak długo głaskać po głowie i tłamsić, jak tylko by chciała, byleby tylko znów była zdrowa.

Poczuł lekkie kopnięcie w łydkę i podniósł wzrok na siedzącego naprzeciwko Notta. Obserwował go z czymś lekkim, radosnym w oczach, co rozświetlało jego szczupłą twarz, sprawiając, że wyglądał, hm, pociągająco było dobrym słowem.

— Eliksiry, pamiętasz? — zapytał lekko, a Draco, odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.

Niecałe dwie godziny później, kiedy ich projekt zaczął nabierać odpowiednich kształtów, poczuł jak odznaka prefekta pali i nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy, przeprosił Notta i udał się we wskazane miejsce. Starał się powstrzymywać strach – ostatnio w podobnej sytuacji znalazł Pottera i Granger oblepionych krwią, w dodatku Harry wyglądał jak opętany. _Harry_. Naprawdę nazwał go w myślach po imieniu? Uch, skrzywił się. To, że on się tak do niego zwracał jeszcze nie znaczyło, że i Draco zamierzał. Bez przesady.

Kiedy doszedł na miejsce zastał tam Pottera. Całego i zdrowego Pottera, który opierając się plecami o ścianę prowadzącą do Pokoju Życzeń, podrzucał coś w dłoni.

— Potter — odezwał się nie bez zdziwienia. — Coś się stało?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, wyglądając na trochę winnego.

— Nie, nic — odparł, a jego grdyka poruszyła się, kiedy przełknął ciężko ślinę. Draco dopiero teraz spostrzegł, czym się bawił – odznaką prefekta. Zauważając na co patrzy, od razu wyjaśnił: — Pożyczyłem od Rona.

— Po co?

— Powiedział, że w ten sposób możecie się komunikować i wzywać w poszczególne miejsca.

— Nie o to pytam.

Czy mu się wydawało, czy Potter się zaczerwienił? Draco poczuł, jak coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku.

— Och, ee… pomyślałem, to znaczy, wydawało mi się, że nie będziesz chciał się spotkać tak po prostu.

_I masz cholerną rację_, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Uświadomił sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć na Pottera, nie mając w pamięci, jak przyciskał go do siebie, trzymając mocno w ramionach. Jego zapach i siła, nie tyle fizyczna, co magiczna, wyraźnie skumulowana w tym szczupłym ciele… na samo wspomnienie zrobił się twardy.

_Merlinie, _jęknął w myślach, pragnąc jednocześnie uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie i pchnąć Pottera na ścianę. Powinien to zakończyć nim oszaleje, albo zrobi coś znacznie, znacznie gorszego.

— Potter, słuchaj…

— Przepraszam za wczoraj — wtrącił z wyraźną skruchą zarówno w głosie, jak i na twarzy. — Nie powinienem był mówić w ten sposób o twoim ojcu. Nie zmienię tego, co o nim myślę, ale… to było nie w porządku. Nigdy więcej nie będę się na jego temat wypowiadał, chyba że sam tego będziesz chciał. — Draco milczał, bo przecież wcale nie był zły o to co powiedział na temat ojca, a wyznanie prawdy nie wchodziło w grę. Harry popatrzył na niego z pełnym skrepowania uśmiechem. — Więc… przyjmujesz przeprosiny?

— No nie wiem. Chyba musisz się bardziej postarać — powiedział, tylko po to by mu dokuczyć, ale idea drażnienia, chyba nie docierała do chłopaka, bo odparł:

— Okej, to co mam zrobić?

Draco na moment zamknął oczy, walcząc z samym sobą o opanowanie. Potter chyba naprawdę się niczego nie domyślał.

— Nic, po prostu… zapomnijmy o tym — odpowiedział zbyt ochryple, by zabrzmiało to naturalnie.

Potter przygryzł wargę i Draco użył całej swojej samokontroli, by nie przycisnąć go do ściany i nie zrobić tego za niego.

— Czyli między nami w porządku?

— Tak, Potter, w porządku.

Zapadła napięta cisza. Draco rozpaczliwie myślał nad jakąś sensownie brzmiącą wymówką, która mogłaby zakończyć tą katastrofalną znajomość, ale wtedy usłyszeli kroki. Obaj spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku – to była Pansy, która szła w ich stronę z krzywo zapiętym sweterkiem, odsłaniającym zbyt wiele i rozczochranymi włosami.

Potter nieświadomie zerknął na jej dekolt, a Draco poczuł wypełniający go, idiotyczny żal. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o orientacje Pottera. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek były powody, by mieć nadzieję na cokolwiek innego.

— Co się stało? — zapytała zdyszana, marszcząc brwi na ich widok.

— Nic — odparł Draco, wzruszając ramionami. — Potter bawił się odznaką.

Pansy popatrzyła na Gryfona, jakby zabił jej matkę.

— Niech zgadnę: użyłeś jej, żeby wezwać Draco?

Potter miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zaczerwienić.

— Ee, właściwie…

— Wy dwaj pasujecie do siebie bardziej niż myślicie - dwa uparte, egoistyczne dupki. — Malfoy właśnie miał zamiar zaprotestować, ale Pansy kontynuowała. — Macie pojęcie w czym mi przerwaliście? Nie, oczywiście, że nie macie. Byłam na randce z_ Michaelem Cornelem_ — zrobiła pauzę, jakby czekała, aż zaczną jej bić brawo — i właśnie zaczęło robić się całkiem interesująco, kiedy to cholerstwo — wskazała na odznakę — zaczęło mnie palić. Wiesz, Pottter, gdybym cię choć trochę lubiła kazałabym ci w ramach przeprosin postawić sobie drinka, ale że szczerze cię nie znoszę, to sobie tego oszczędzę. Na razie — powiedziała i błyskawicznie oddaliła się w przeciwnym kierunku.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył w tamtą stronę, a kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła z pola widzenia, przeniósł spojrzenie na Draco. Wyglądał, jakby nie nadążał za jakimś faktem.

— Czy to… czy ona nie jest czasem twoją dziewczyną?

Draco ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak jakby.

— I poszła na randkę z Michaelem Cornelem? — w jego głosie dało się wyczuć niedowierzenie.

Draco poczuł rosnącą irytacje. Był zmęczony walczeniem z pożądaniem do tego idioty, zmęczony pytaniami, zmęczony nauką, zmęczony całym tym gównem i naprawdę nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie jakiejś umoralniającej gadki.

— Tak, Potter. Poszła z nim na randkę. Tak samo jak z Anthonym Goldsteinen, Blaisem i z paroma innymi facetami — wyjaśnił, nawet nie kryjąc rozdrażnienia. — I ubiegając twoje następne pytanie, nie, nie jestem zazdrosny. W ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza. Taki mamy układ.

Harry patrzył na niego wyraźnie obrzydzony nabytymi informacji. No jasne. Gryfon w stu procentach.

— To… chore — wydusił, wzdrygając się. — Gdyby Ginny ze mną była…

— Ale nie jest — przerwał mu, trochę chamsko, ale miał to już gdzieś. — Więc może poszukaj sobie jakiejś dziewczyny i bądź z nią jak tylko zechcesz, ale mi oszczędź świętoszkowatego wykładu na temat związków — wycedził, widząc jak szczęką Pottera zaciska się z gniewu. Fantastycznie. Znowu się zaraz pokłócą. Draco westchnął, pocierając grzbiet nosa. — Potter, słuchaj… Wy, Gryfoni, wiążecie się z kimś dlatego, bo wam się podoba, kochacie go i temu podobne nonsensy, a my Ślizgoni podchodzimy do tego inaczej. Jeśli ktoś nam się podoba to idziemy z tą osobą do łóżka, może nawet więcej niż raz, ale to wszystko. Wchodzimy w związki ze względu na opłacalność, a nie uczucia.

— Jak tak można? — wymamrotał cicho.

— Normalnie. Jeśli Pansy zdecyduję się za mnie wyjść, to będę zadowolony. To świetna dziewczyna, dobrze się dogadujemy, nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic… nigdy nie będziemy musieli babrać się z rozwodami, podziałem majątku, alimentami i innymi bezsensownymi przykrościami. Ja zapewnię jej spokój i wysoki standard życia, ona mi potomka i parę politycznych ułatwień. To sensowny układ — mówił o tym tak, jak zawsze bez cienia emocji. W przeciwieństwie do Pottera było to dla niego zupełnie normalne, wręcz naturalne. W kręgu, w którym obracała się jego rodzina wszyscy właśnie tak robili. Jeśli Potter woli skończyć bez knuta na koncie i ze złamanym sercem, to jego wybór.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła.

— Ty… jej się_ oświadczyłeś_?

— Nieoficjalnie jesteśmy zaręczeni od siódmego roku życia. Oficjalnie… nie. To już trochę bardziej skomplikowane. — Tego nie zamierzał mu akurat tłumaczyć. Rodzice Pansy według społeczeństwa uchodzili za zaginionych, więc Draco nie mógł poprosić jej o rękę, nawet gdyby chciał. Najpierw musieli wyrazić zgodę na to jej rodzice. — Już? Odpowiedziałem na wszystkie nurtujące cię pytania?

— Jesteście popieprzeni — mruknął, ale wywrócił oczami. — Masz teraz czas? Pomyślałem, że może mógłbym, um, wynagrodzić ci jakoś moje wczorajsze zachowanie?

_Najlepiej klęknąć przede mną i to nie w takim celu, jak myślisz. _

Nie powiedział tego na głos. Następną godzinę spędzili na boisku, ścigając się i łapiąc znicz. Niewątpliwie był masochistą, że się na to godził.

* * *

><p>W miejscu, do którego przybył było bardzo ciemno; postać skulona w kącie przypominała bardziej cień niż żywą istotę. Dla zwykłego człowieka pozostałby on niewidoczny, tak samo jak panujący tu smród – mieszanina krwi i moczu – stały się nie do wytrzymania, ale nie dla niego, o nie, już dawno pokonał te ograniczenia, żałosne, ludzkie słabości… Jego wzrok, słuch i węch wyostrzyły się, odczuwanie bólu znacznie zmalało. Coraz mniej przypominał człowieka i był z tego dumny.<p>

Spojrzał w zacieniony róg, a w jego piersi wybuchło poczucie triumfu. To on, naprawdę on. Znalezienie go nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań, ale dla niego nic nie było za trudne. W końcu miał prawdę na wyciagnięcie ręki, dowie się, a jeśli nie będzie chciał mówić, zmusi go do tego. Znał wystarczająco wiele sposobów na łamanie takich przegranych, o tak… Szok rozświetlił oczy starca, tak samo jak zaklęcie, które rzucił… Chyba miał nadzieję, że zdoła się ukryć, głupiec, co on sobie myślał? Nikt tego nie potrafił, więc dlaczego to właśnie jemu miałoby się udać?

Nagle obraz rozmył się, poczuł jakby powietrze wsysało go, ciągnąc w przeciwnym kierunku; jego ciało zaczęło tracić kształt, przypominać, przeźroczystą materie, rzeczywistość wokół niego rozpadała się na setki kawałków… zobaczył nad sobą baldachim. Nie! Nie, to się nie mogło dziać, nie, musiał się skupić… Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, a zasysanie ustało. Z powrotem stał nad tym głupim starcem, celując w niego różdżką.

— Odpowiedz — zażądał, ale ten jedynie uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Zacisnął palce mocniej na różdżce. — Mów albo cię zabiję!

— Więc zrób to — roześmiał się jak obłąkaniec, ukazując zniszczone, pożółkłe zęby. To szaleniec, nic z niego nie wyciągnie, ale miał zbyt cenne informacje… — No dalej, nie obchodzi mnie to już. To tylko życie. Kiedyś też to zrozumiesz.

Wydał z siebie wściekły ryk i rzucił _Imperio_ oraz _Crucio_. Ciało mężczyzny wygięło się w dziwacznym paroksyzmie bólu, mógłby złamać się na pół jedynie od tego. I dobrze. Wypowiedział kolejną inkantacje, upajając się jego krzykiem, chrzęstem łamanych kości i krwi bryzgającej na ścianę, gdy jedna z nich przebiła pomarszczoną skórę na przedramieniu. Z lubością obserwował bezsilnie wierzgające kończyny, strużkę śliny płynącej z ust i oczy obracające się wgłęb czaszki. Niech cierpi, niech zrozumie, że jemu się nie odmawia. Nigdy. Niech się nauczy, choć na naukę już nieco za późno… Miał swoją szanse.

Pochylił się nad starcem.

— Więc powiesz mi co wiesz? — wspaniałomyślnie powtórzył pytanie, dając mu ostatnią szansę. — Jest nim?

Mężczyzna zacisnął wargi, drżąc i kuląc się. Spróbował odczytać jego myśli, ale nawet teraz pozostały szczelnie przed nim zablokowane.

Wypełniła go wściekłość. Zmarnował tylko czas przychodząc tu, powinien się domyślić, że tortury nic nie dadzą… miał ochotę go zabić, ale o wiele okrutniejsze od_ Avada Kedavry_ byłoby pozostawienie go tu, złamanego i powoli wykrwawiającego się na śmierć…

Harry obudził się mokry od potu, czując przeszywający czoło ból. Podziękował w duchu za rzucenie na siebie zaklęcia wyciszającego, gdyby tego nie zrobił, postawiłby wszystkich na nogi. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył torturowanego staruszka, bladą kość wystającą z mięsa… mdłości podpłynęły mu do gardła i musiał pobiec do łazienki, aby nie zabrudzić poduszki. Na czworakach dopadł muszlę klozetową, objął ją i zatrząsł się. Zwymiotował resztki niestrawionej kolacji, po czym opuścił deskę i przez chwilę po prostu tak trwał, klęcząc na ziemi i trzymając się muszli niczym koła ratunkowego.

Ile by dał, aby móc sobie powiedzieć „To tylko zły sen". Ale to nie był zły sen, lecz okrutna prawda. Voldemort – bo to jego oczami przez chwile musiał patrzeć – torturował kolejnego człowieka. Starca, którego twarz Harry'emu kompletnie nic nie mówiła. Kim był? Kimś ważnym, wnioskując po euforii odczuwanej przez Voldemorta na jego widok… O co go pytał? Próbował sobie przypomnieć, ale im dłużej grzebał we wspomnieniu, tym bardziej obce się stawało.

Kiedy wrócił do swojego łóżka reszta kolegów dalej spała, choć listopadowe słońce powoli wspinało się po niebie. Nie czując senności spojrzał na zegarek. Szósta pięćdziesiąt trzy. Nie opłacało się z powrotem zasypiać. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty sięgnął po Mapie Huncwotów. O tak wczesnej porze znalezienie właściwych kropek z nazwiskami było o wiele prostsze, bo większość uczniów pozostawała w jednym, stałym miejscu – w swoich łóżkach. Przesunął wzrokiem po pergaminie, przyglądając się ślizgonskim kwaterom, ale Draco w nich nie było. Po chwili znalazł odpowiadająca mu kropkę krążąca po boisku. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Co tam robił o tej porze? Miał ochotę wstać i to sprawdzić, ale Malfoy pewnie wściekłby się, że znów go śledzi. Zatęsknił za peleryną niewidką.

_Ciekawe czy chociaż założył rękawiczki,_ idiotycznie pomyślał, a w pamięci odżyły mu bose, blade stopy chłopaka. Przyłapał się na zastanawianiu czy były ciepłe tak jak jego dłonie czy może wiecznie zimne…

O czym, do cholery, myślał?

Godzinę później, kiedy zszedł na śniadanie kiepska noc musiała dać się we znaki, bo Hermiona na jego widok zapytała zmartwiona :

— Co się stało? Wyglądasz… — umilkła, gdy Ron pocałował ją na dzień dobry — …jakbyś uciekał przed stadem hipogryfów.

— Dzięki — mruknął, z udawanym zainteresowaniem, wpatrując się w półmisek kiełbasek, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele wymienili kolejny pocałunek. Napotkał spojrzenie Draco, który na nich spoglądał ze stołu naprzeciwko, a na widok czułości Rona i Hermiony udał, że wymiotuje. Harry zagryzł wargę, aby się nie roześmiać.

— Więc? — zapytała nieco zdyszana.

Niechętnie powrócił do nich spojrzeniem.

— Nic się nie stało — odparł. — Po prostu nie spałem dzisiaj zbyt dobrze.

— Kolejny sen o Sam-Wiesz-Kim? — zapytał Ron, niczym torpeda zapełniając swój talerz jedzeniem.

— Ta. Torturował kogoś, chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć… ale nie pamiętam czego. Usiłowałem sobie przypomnieć, ale nic z tego. — Hermiona obserwowała go z miną podobną do tej widzianej często na twarzy McGonagall. Wyraźnie mówiła „Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie". Stracił cierpliwość. — Co? O co chodzi?

— Dobrze wiesz o co — fuknęła, pochylając się w jego kierunku. — Nie możesz wpuszczać go do swojej głowy. To niebezpieczne i…

— To _przydatne _— wtrącił twardo. — Dzięki temu, możemy się czegoś dowiedzieć, poza tym nie mam na to wpływu. Myślisz, że go tam zapraszam?

— Trzeba było nauczyć się oklumencji.

— Super — warknął, czując gniew buzujący tuż pod skórą, przypominając pęcherze na lawie, chwilę przed wybuchem wulkanu. — Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakąś złotą radę, Pani Nieomylna? — Hermiona wyglądała na zranioną i Harry momentalnie poczuł się winny. Gniew zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. — Przepraszam.

Hermiona skinęła głową i bez słowa więcej zaczęła jeść. Boże, chciała dla niego dobrze, a on zachowywał się jak zwykły dupek.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać ponownie spojrzał na ślizgoński stół. Po prawej stronie Draco siedziała Pansy, która śmiała się z czegoś z Zabinim, a po lewej… Harry zmarszczył brwi. Czy to był _Nott_?

— Co on tam robi?

— Hm, kto? — zapytał nieprzytomnie Ron.

— Nott. — Całe trio, jak na komendę, wbiło w nich spojrzenie. Ślizgon pokazywał mu coś na pergaminie, a Malfoy pochylił się w jego kierunku pewnie po to, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. Z nieznanych sobie przyczyn Harry zapragnął złamać kark przynamniej jednemu z nich. Po chwili Draco uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się… olśniewająco, chyba było najodpowiedniejszym słowem. Cała jego twarz zdawała się rozświetlić, zniknęły wszelkie ślady zmartwień pozostawione przez zeszły rok, jego oczy błyszczały i… Harry uświadomił sobie, że trochę za mocno ściska nóż. Odłożył go, przełykając gulę w gardle. — Nie wiedziałem, że się przyjaźnią — mruknął, tracąc resztki apetytu.

Hermiona rzucając kanapkę obserwowała chłopców.

— Nie brzmisz na szczęśliwego z tego powodu — zauważyła, a on nie potrafił nawet zaprzeczyć. Czemu go to złościło? Przecież nie przeszkadzało mu, gdy rozmawiał choćby z Zabinim. — W każdym razie, to chyba dobrze, że z nim rozmawia? Może to znaczy, że odzyskuje sympatię swojego domu.

Tak, ale jakoś nie potrafił się z tego cieszyć.

— Jeszcze jeden mający ojca-śmierciożerce dupek. Faktycznie, świetne towarzystwo.

— Nott wydaję się całkiem w porządku. Wiesz, że wpłacił kiedyś dziesięć galeonów na nasze W-E-S-Z?

Ron, który właśnie jadł dwie kiełbaski naraz zakrztusił się.

— Co? Nott wsparł twoje wszy?

— W-E-S-Z — przeliterowała Hermiona, wysuwając podbródek. — I nie moje, tylko _nasze_.

W tym samym momencie do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy z przesyłkami, szelestem swoich skrzydeł zagłuszając wszelkie rozmowy.

Harry wciąż wbijał wzrok w stół Slytherinu. Hermiona miała rację. To powód do zadowolenia, a nie poczucia żalu, a jednak… Nie chciał się nim _dzielić_. Oczywiście, myślenie o tym w ten sposób nie miało większego sensu, bo on nie należał do niego w żaden sposób, nawet się nie przyjaźnili, ale, choć to egoistyczne, lubił świadomość, że jako jeden z nielicznych zadaje się z Draco. Im więcej ludzi, tym mniej czasu, zresztą czy Malfoy ponownie otoczony wielbiącymi go Ślizgonami w ogóle miałby po co utrzymywać jakiekolwiek kontakty z Harrym?

_Zadaję się z tobą, bo jesteś mu potrzebny, a oni się ciebie obawiają… _szepnął zdradziecki głosik w głowie.

Spróbował odsunąć od siebie te myśli. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, Draco zaczynał się przed nim otwierać… Na pewno nie zrezygnowałby tylko dlatego, że jakiś Nott sobie o nim przypomniał, prawda?

— Co ci przysłali rodzice? — Głos Rona wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

— To nie od rodziców — powiedziała nerwowo Hermiona, a Harry w końcu oderwał wzrok od Ślizgonów i spojrzał na paczkę. — W ogóle nie wiem od kogo. _Obcując z potworami uważaj, aby nie stać się jednym z nich_. Tylko tyle napisano. — Ostrożnie roztargała papier, z którego wyłoniła się… księga. Gruba i wyglądająca jakby miała z tysiąc lat. Ledwie trzymała się w całości, wystające z niej kartki były pożółkłe i postrzępione, a z brązowej okładki… spoglądało na nich oko. Chociaż „spoglądało" to nie najlepsze słowo. Nie miało źrenicy ani tęczówki, samo białko przeplatane czerwonymi, cienkimi żyłkami. Oko mrugnęło i Harry czując wzbierające w sobie obrzydzenie, spojrzał na tytuł.

„_Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii"._

We trójkę zamarli.


	14. Rozdział 12

Betowała Morgue i częściowo Zuza :)

**Rozdział XII**

Listopad powoli dobiegał końca, a zima nieśmiało wkradała się na tereny Hogwartu, pokrywając cienką pierzyną śniegu malownicze okolice. Szron ozdobił suche gałęzie drzew, mieniąc się w promieniach słońca niczym brokat. Ośnieżone szczyty wzgórz niknęły w mlecznych chmurach, a u ich podnóża lśniła zamarznięta tafla jeziora. Niebo było miejscami przejrzyste i niebieskie, a temperatura choć niska, tak bardzo nie dokuczała. Harry szczególnie lubił tutaj tę porę roku. Wszystko stawało się takie… magiczne i klimatyczne, na każdym kroku dało się wyczuć nadchodzące święta. Wszyscy byli jakby radośniejsi, z wyjątkiem Hermiony, która cały swój wolny czas poświęcała na wertowanie tej przerażającej księgi. Razem z Ronem zaproponował, że też mogą ją przejrzeć, ale stanowczo odmówiła. Właściwie zmiany jakie w niej zachodziły, trochę go niepokoiły. Każda minuta poświęcona _Tajemnicom Najczarniejszej Magii_ zdawała się wręcz wysysać z przyjaciółki zarówno energię jak i szczęście. Jakby nosiła pod pachą miniaturkową wersję dementora. Blada i zmęczona pochylała się nad nią, a cienie pod jej oczami były coraz widoczniejsze, choć bardzo starała się je zatuszować.

_Martwię się o ciebie_ powiedział jej któregoś wieczoru, a w odpowiedzi posłała mu pozbawiony grama radości uśmiech i dodała, że niedługo skończy ją czytać i wszystko wróci do normy. A skora mowa o normach… Praktycznie codziennością stało się spotykanie z Draconem. Rzeczy, które ich dzieliły zapewne nigdy nie znikną, ale gdy przymykał na nie oczy, dogadywali się całkiem nieźle. Naprawdę lubił spędzać z nim czas.

Spojrzał znad swojej pracy domowej na Ślizgona. Siedział po turecku na kanapie, na kolanach trzymając długi esej. W tej pozycji włosy opadały mu na oczy i co chwilę odgarniał je z twarzy, co nie przynosiło żadnych efektów. Nagle uniósł brodę i pochwycił jego spojrzenie.

— Już? Napatrzyłeś się? — zapytał, unosząc brwi.

— Ee, na co? — bąknął, przeklinając w myślach rumieniec, który wkradł mu się na twarz.

— Gapisz się — wyjaśnił, a Harry'emu zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej głupio. — Na mnie. Od jakiś pięciu minut. To mnie rozprasza.

— A ja powiedziałbym, że odrabianie przy mnie lekcji dobrze na ciebie wpływa — rzucił lekko.

— O czym znów bredzisz, Potter?

— Ostatnio Hermiona powiedziała, że narysowałeś mapę na Astronomię lepiej od niej. Gratuluję.

Co było do przewidzenia, Malfoy nawet nie raczył udawać onieśmielonego komplementem. Wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie nieco się wyprostował i trzymając brodę odrobinę za wysoko, skomentował zarozumiale:

— Mugole nie mają pojęcia o gwiazdach.

Harry policzył w myślach do pięciu i gdy miał już pewność, że jego głos nie nosi śladów gniewu, powiedział:

— Hermiona jest czarownicą.

—_Pół_-czarwonicą.

— Nie, _czarownicą_— upierał się, z całych sił usiłując panować nad rosnącą wściekłością. — Taką samą jak ja czy ty. — Usta Dracona wygiął nieco szyderczy uśmieszek i Harry zapragnął bronić Hermiony jeszcze bardziej. — Poza tym, gadasz straszne głupoty. Mugole dzięki technologii badają kosmos, a nawet bez niej całkiem nieźle sobie radzili. Tacy Majowie na przykład.

Uśmiech Dracona nieco się poszerzył.

— I ty wierzysz, że oni byli mugolami? — zapytał pogardliwie, a jego oczy błyszczały czymś zimnym i wyzywającym.

_Prowokuje mnie._

— Nawet gdyby nie, to dzięki mugolskiej technologii wiemy to wszystko o kosmosie. A może chcesz mi powiedzieć, że umiesz teleportować się na księżyc? Bo jeśli tak, to ja się chętnie z tobą wybiorę.

Zadowolenie zniknęło z twarzy Malfoya i zmroził Pottera spojrzeniem.

— Dobrze, Potter, niech ci będzie. Trochę osiągnęli dzięki tej swojej technologii, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że tymi wszystkimi maszynami tylko starają się nam dorównać i przypisują sobie nasze zasługi.

— Niby jakie?

— Całe mnóstwo! — prychnął oburzony, z taką gwałtownością podrywając rękę, że esej spadł na podłogę. — Choćby: to czarodzieje zbudowali piramidy, ale mugole są święcie przekonani, że to ich dzieło. Musimy oddawać im swoje zasługi, co gorsze, ukrywać się przed nimi! Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

— Więc się nie ukrywajmy. Po co w ogóle to robimy?

Draco popatrzył na niego jak na skończonego idiotę.

— Może od razu stańmy na stosach? Jak głupi jesteś? Nie wiesz, co działo się parę wieków temu, a może uważasz to za historyczny wymysł? To fakty, Potter, i teraz robiliby to samo. Tylko z ich obecną technologią nie musieliby babrać się z nami pojedynczo, wykończyliby nas masowo jakąś bronią biologiczną.

Harry zmarszczył brwi; był właściwie zaskoczony, że niechęć Malfoya do mugolskiego społeczeństwa miała w ogóle jakieś racjonalne podłoże. Zawsze sądził, że jego uprzedzenie nie było podparte żadnymi sensownymi argumentami, tylko tępił ich, bo taki mieli rodzinny zwyczaj. Nigdy, przez całe swoje życie, nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób. I teraz… mógł poniekąd może nie tyle zrozumieć poglądy chłopaka, ale je zaakceptować. W pewnym stopniu.

— W porządku, ale czemu od razu zakładasz, że wszyscy są tacy sami i chcą tego samego? — zapytał zaskakująco spokojnie.

— Och, może nie wszyscy, ale zdanie jednostek nie ma znaczenia. Nienawidzą magii. Boją się jej. Mają nas za dziwadła. A może powiesz mi, że twoje wujostwo radowało się na wieść, że jesteś czarodziejem? — Harry milczał, by nie musieć kłamać. Draco niemal zmiażdżył go triumfalnym spojrzeniem. — No właśnie. Tyle że to nie my jesteśmy dziwni, tylko to oni są kalekami. Magia była pierwsza, przed człowiekiem, wodą, powietrzem, przed _wszystkim. _A przez mieszanie się z nimi zanika.

Przyjrzał się Draconowi. Oddychał szybciej, a po jego obliczu przemykały setki ożywionych emocji. Naprawdę wierzył w to, co mówił i może nie tylko dlatego, że tak wmówił mu ojciec. Harry mógł pogodzić się z jego punktem widzenia, ale nadal nie podobało mu się, że nie podchodził do mugoli jak do zwykłych, czujących jak wszyscy, ludzi. Może i byli pod kątem magicznym _kalekami_, jednak czy kaleka jest w czymś gorsza od kogoś w pełni sił? Odpowiedź brzmiała: nie.

— W porządku, ale to nie zmienia tego, że Hermiona jest świetną czarownicą. A zresztą, ja też jestem pół-krwi i jakoś nie wypominasz mi tego na każdym kroku.

Draco zacisnął usta w cienką linię i podniósł swój esej z podłogi.

— Ty to co innego — mruknął niechętnie. Harry wciąż wbijał w niego wzrok i w końcu Ślizgon wywrócił oczami i kontynuował. — Masz w sobie magię porównywalną ilością do równowartości mocy przynajmniej trzech w pełni rozwiniętych magicznie czarodziei.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, trochę zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem. Jasne, potrafił mówić w wężomowie, czy zdarzyły mu się te incydenty z ciotką Murriel, wężem w zoo i paroma innymi, ale… to chyba nic specjalnego, prawda?

— Czemu tak sądzisz?

— Gdy cię dotykam — skrzywił się przy ostatnim słowie — to ją czuję.

— _Czujesz?_— powtórzył zdumiony.

— Tak, Potter, _czuję_. Czy mówię niewyraźnie? — syknął, wyglądając teraz na bardzo zakłopotanego, co było widokiem raczej niecodziennym. Jego zwykle blada twarz nabrała rumieńców, a palce odrobinę za mocno zacisnęły się na pergaminie. — Ona promieniuje od ciebie, łączy się z moją magią, jest… prawie namacalna. — Przełknął ciężko ślinę i w końcu spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Ale oczywiście ty jesteś na tyle głupi, że wolisz ignorować swoje możliwości zamiast je rozwinąć.

— Więc co niby powinien zrobić?

— Świadomie ją kontrolować. Założę się, że gdybyś trochę poćwiczył i wystarczająco się skupił, to bez najmniejszego problemu posługiwałbyś się magią bezróżdżkową.

Postanowił to rozważyć, a może nawet w chwili wolnej poćwiczyć… Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, ile mógłby zyskać dzięki takiej umiejętności. Na polu walki każda sekunda miała znaczenie, w dodatku, przeciwnik przyjmował obronną postawę widząc różdżkę, a gdyby jej nie było, poczułby się złudnie bezpieczny… Te ułamki sekund przewagi z całą pewnością mogłyby przesądzić o pokonaniu nawet samego Voldemorta.

Przez następne pół godziny z powrotem skupili się na swoich esejach. Z wiru nauki wyrwał go znudzony głos Draco.

— Potter. — Harry nie zareagował. — Poootter… Pooooootter…

Harry poczuł, jak dostał czymś miękkim w głowę. Podniósł leżącego obok papierowego smoka.

— Rozpraszasz mnie, wiesz o tym?

— A ty mnie ignorujesz. — Wydął wargi, do złudzenia przypominając marudne dziecko.

— Jutro mija termin oddania tego cholerstwa, jeśli tego nie zrobię…

Draco machnął ręką.

— Och, dobrze, rób sobie, co tam chcesz, ja tu posiedzę i poumieram z nudów… Kto by się mną przejmował.

Harry westchnął, opuścił pióro i spojrzał na niego.

— Czemu nie robisz swojej pracy?

— Bo już skończyłem — stwierdził dumny z siebie i przybrał złośliwą minę. — Widzisz, Potter, zawsze byłem od ciebie mądrzejszy i sprytniejszy, a to tylko kolejny dowód na to.

— Super, więc pław się w swoim zwycięstwie, a mi pozwól dokończyć — mówiąc to, skreślił jedno nie mające najmniejszego sensu zdanie. Przez chwilę usiłował się skupić, ale wzrok Malfoya śledzący każdy jego ruch skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał.

— Wiesz — zaczął Draco, tonem zbyt pogodnym, by to mógł być dobry znak — mógłbym ci pomóc.

Harry z wrażenia prawie wypuścił pióro.

— Przepraszam…_Co_? Pomóc? Tak właśnie powiedziałeś? — zapytał dla upewnienia, a Ślizgon skinął twierdząco. Potter przyjrzał mu się więcej niż podejrzliwie. — Co tym razem miałbym oddać? Swoją duszę?

Draco wybuchnął śmiechem, rozpierając się wygodniej na kanapie, a gdy już przestał, odparł:

— Za surowo mnie oceniasz. Zdarza mi się pomagać bezinteresownie… Raz na jakieś sto lat.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Jak na razie masz siedemnaście.

— No właśnie.

Merlinie, Malfoy był nieznośny… Wywrócił oczami, właściwie będąc trochę rozbawionym i, co oczywiste, zaciekawionym. Co takiego mógł chcieć?

— Więc? Czego chcesz? — zapytał, a chłopak uśmiechnął się tak promienie, jak gdyby Boże Narodzenie przyszło wcześniej.

— Pomogę ci, a potem będziemy robić to, co ja chcę.

Harry wciąż przyszpilał go spojrzeniem.

— Tępić pierwszorocznych?

— Litości, doceń mnie choć trochę — jęknął, wznosząc oczy ku sklepieniu. — Robienie w kółko tego samego jest nudne.

Draco był niemożliwy, a Harry najwidoczniej szalony, skoro się zgodził.

Niecałe piętnaście minut później pluł sobie w brodę. Co mu odbiło, by ulegać nieznanym pomysłom Malfoya?

_Nigdy więcej_, _nigdy więcej nie zgodzę się na nic, póki nie będę wiedział, co to jest._

Czując narastający opór, bezradnie patrzył, jak Ślizgon majstrował przy zamku do drzwi. Po chwili się otworzyły i Harry wszedł niechętnie do środka, nie wierząc, że się na to godzi. Włamali się do pokoju nauczycielskiego. _Włamali. _Gdyby Hermiona to widziała, osobiście postarałby się o wlepienie mu miesięcznego szlabanu, a może nawet o ścięcie głowy. Rozglądnął się, dochodząc do wniosku, że pomieszczenie wyglądało na jedno z najskromniejszych w całym Hogwarcie. Znajdował się tutaj tylko okrągły stół otoczony fotelami, duże okno z widokiem na przykryte śniegiem błonia, a całą jedną ścianę zajmowały szafki z wypisanymi na poszczególnych szufladach nazwami przedmiotu i rocznikiem.

— Nie możemy wykraść czyjejś pracy i ją spisać — mruknął Harry. Nie żeby nigdy wcześniej nie łamał regulaminu, ale zawsze robił to w uczciwym celu. — Miałeś mi pomóc!

— I to właśnie robię, niewdzięczniku — prychnął, zaklęciem otwierając szufladę oznaczoną jako _transmutacja, r VII_. — Z, hm, niewielką pomocą innych — dodał, jednym machnięciem różdżki podrywając większość esejów do góry i zwinnie je łapiąc. Kiedy Harry zbliżył się do niego, od razu wręczył mu połowę. — Sprawdź te. Musimy wybrać kogoś dobrego, żeby nie spisać jakiegoś badziewia.

Do Harry'ego nagle coś dotarło.

— Draco?

— Hm? — wymruczał, nawet na chwilę nie przestając przeglądać nazwisk autorów prac. Promienie słońca podkreślały jego profil i mieniły się złotymi refleksami we włosach.

— Nie zrobiłeś swojego eseju, no nie?

Podniósł głowę przyglądając się mu z rozbawieniem.

— Oczywiście, że nie — potwierdził, nawet nie udając zawstydzenia swoim perfidnym kłamstwem. — Wystarczająco dużo czasu w tym roku zmarnowałem na naukę. Przestań jęczeć jak panienka i pośpiesz się. O! — Zatrzymał się przy jednym z wypracowań. — Mam esej Granger!

— Zapomnij! Nie spiszę pracy Hermiony! — _Bez tego będę miał wystarczająco przerąbane, jak się o tym dowie, _dokończył w myślach.

— Dobrze, już dobrze. Abbott, Finch-Fletchley, Greengaars— odczytywał pod nosem nazwiska, odrzucając je z niezadowoleniem. — Jest Goldstein! Chodź tu, spiszemy to raz raz.

— Malfoy, jesteś…

— Zamierzasz to zrobić czy będziesz tylko ględził? — przerwał mu, a Harry zacisnął zęby.

Na kolanie spisał wypracowanie, zmieniając niektóre słowa. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robi. Draco go demoralizował, skłaniał do niegodziwych rzeczy, i co gorsza, Harry czuł się z tym całkowicie wspaniale. Właściwie nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz pozwolił sobie na taką całkowitą beztroskę i zrobienie czegoś… bardziej dla wygłupu niż czegokolwiek innego. Żadnego większego celu, zwyczajne życie obecną chwilą. To było… zaskakująco dobre. Kiedy wyszli na korytarz odezwał się rozbawiony:

— Nie wierzę, że włamaliśmy się do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

— Właściwie tylko ty się włamałeś — stwierdził lekko, a Harry nie potrafiąc ocenić czy jest bardziej oburzony, czy zaskoczony, aż stanął.

— Co?

Draco rzucił na niego okiem, a jego wargi delikatnie zadrżały.

— No wiesz, jestem prefektem, mogę tam wchodzić.

— CO?!

— Przestań krzyczeć, Potter — fuknął, krzywiąc się pod siłą jego głosu. — Przez ciebie ogłuchnę. I pośpiesz się. Coś mi obiecałeś, pamiętasz?

Harry nie przestawał się na niego gapić. To jak go wrobił, to było… On był po prostu niemożliwy. Nie-mo-żli-wy. Ale nie potrafił nawet gniewać się z tego powodu. Wiedział, że powinien bardziej zaniepokoić się świadomością tego, jak łatwo Malfoy wpływał na niego i co gorsza, potrafił nim zwinnie manipulować, jednak… intencje Dracona nie wydawały się złe. Zrobił to dla wygłupu, ułatwienia sprawy, nie było powodów do zmartwień. Właśnie zamierzał zapytać o to, co chciał robić, gdy usłyszał dziwne, powolne dudnienie.

— Słyszałeś? — zapytał cicho, a Draco spojrzał wymownie w sufit.

— O nie, tylko nie to twoje złowieszcze _słyszałeś_.

Jednak odgłos powtórzył się, brzmiąc teraz o wiele bardziej donośniej. Obaj spojrzeli w kierunku miejsca z którego dochodził. Pierwsze, co ukazało się im oczom to ogromna, bezkształtna stopa… Przesunęli wzrokiem w górę, zauważając całą, wysoką na co najmniej czternaście stóp sylwetkę ohydnego stwora. Wyglądał jak posąg ulepiony z gliny z tą różnicą, że _żył_. Ogromne kończyny poruszały się ze zbyt gwałtowną siłą, jednym ruchem glinianej pięści zrobił ogromną wyrwę w suficie. Śnieg zaczął padać do środka zamku wirując w powietrzu wraz z pyłem i gruzem. Stwór wydał z siebie przeraźliwy ryk i Harry skrzywił się. W pamięci odżył mu obraz trolla wpuszczonego przez Qurille'a na pierwszym roku. Małe oczka ledwie widoczne z pomiędzy fałd gliny spoczęły na nich. Musiał ich zauważyć, bo ruszył w tym samym kierunku.

— Co… Co to jest?! — zapytał zszokowany, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. — Draco? — Zerknął w bok, ale Ślizgona tam nie było.

Spojrzał za siebie, od razu dostrzegając oddalającą się w błyskawicznym tempie sylwetkę Malfoya. Biegł tak szybko, że to wręcz cud, że się za nim nie kurzyło. Co… Czy on _uciekł?_ Potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową. Przynajmniej tym razem nie wrzeszczał. Naprawdę, jak można być aż tak wielkim tchórzem? Wziął głęboki oddech i wyjmując z kieszeni różdżkę ponownie zwrócił twarz w stronę stwora. W takim razie będzie musiał radzić sobie sam.

* * *

><p>Draco nawet przez sekundę nie rozważał ucieczki. Po prostu uciekł. Biegł przed siebie ile sił i ile tchu zdeterminowany, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego <em>czegoś<em> i, zawsze ściągającego na niego całe zło tego świata, Pottera. A właśnie skoro o nim mowa…O matko. _Potter. _Stanął, rozglądając się wokół siebie, ale wiedział, że nie ważne jak długo by czekał, Harry się nie zjawi. Czy ten idiota naprawdę tam został? Co za…! Ktoś powinien nauczyć tego obrzydliwie gryfońskiego imbecyla, że czasem lepiej wziąć nogi za pas, a nie bawić się po raz setny w superbohatera. Trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu i usiłując nie panikować na myśl o tym, co go czeka, wrócił do miejsca, gdzie kretyna zostawił. Oczywiście Potter wciąż tam był.

_Co za zaskoczenie._

W jakże inteligentny sposób Gryfon ciskał w potwora zaklęciami, tym samym jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczając. Stwór w furii chwycił stojącą w pobliżu zbroję i cisnął nią z całej siły. Gdyby Potter w porę nie uskoczył, dostałby prosto w ten swój głupi łeb.

— Ty debilu! — krzyknął, doskakując do chłopaka. — Ty szalony, gryfoński do przesady, debilu! — Potter spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, a Draco w tym samym momencie rzucił zaklęcie tarczy. Lecące w ich kierunku zbroje, obrazy i wszystko, co tylko stwór znalazł w zasięgu ręki, odbijały się od niewidzialnej ściany, jednak Draco nie potrafił ocenić, jak długo bariera ochronna wytrzyma. Zaciskając palce na nadgarstku Harry'ego pociągnął go w najbliższy, prostopadły korytarz. Przylgnęli plecami do chłodnej ściany, stojąc ramię w ramię, a ciężkością oddechów mogąc ze sobą konkurować. Draco nie wiedząc czy był bardziej wściekły, czy przerażony, wyrzucił z siebie:

— Czy kiedyś dotrze do ciebie, że niebezpieczeństwo nie zawsze oznacza ryzykowanie własnym życiem, ale ratowanie siebie?!

— Musimy go powstrzymać — zawyrokował Potter, a Ślizgon musiał przekręcić głowę, by rzucić mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. — Tam często przesiadują pierwszoroczni! Jeśli tam są, nie poradzą sobie!

Jak na podkreślenie jego słów usłyszeli dziki ryk, który Draco niemal poczuł w swoich trzewiach. Zamknął oczy i modląc się o odrobinę szczęścia, wyskoczył za Potterem na korytarz. Jak on go nienawidził… Czemu wraz z zawarciem z nim znajomości, nie dostarczano informacji _Ściąga śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo_?

Nim wypowiedział pierwszą inkantację, pospiesznie nacisnął na swoją odznakę prefekta, mając nadzieję, że szybko przyjdzie pomoc. Kolorowe smugi zaklęć błyskały w powietrzu, by po chwili niknąć w nierównej warstwie gliny. Stworzenie ledwo reagowało.

_To na nic. Ten cholerny stwór prawie nie czuje! _

Bardziej zobaczył niż naprawdę poczuł, jak część zbroi leci w jego kierunku, by po chwili uderzyć go w twarz. Niczym przez mgłę usłyszał chrzęst łamanej kości, a coś ciepłego i gęstego zalało mu usta.

_Krew_, uświadomił sobie półprzytomnie, nawet nie odczuwając w pełni bólu. Jego nos nieprzyjemnie pulsował, a w głowie nieco wirowało, ale nic ponad to. Nagle wezbrała w nim złość. Żaden pieprzony stwór nie będzie go atakował! Musiał być jakiś sposób, wszystko posiada swój słaby punkt… Spojrzał na Pottera, który jak w amoku wymachiwał ręką i nie zanosiło się na to, aby przestał, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie wyżej, wprost na ogromnego stwora. Kiedyś o tym czytał, niemal widział oczami wyobraźni ruchomą ilustrację z książki o magicznych stworzeniach…

_Golem*, _przypomniał sobie nazwę stwora, _istota utworzona z gliny_, _pozbawiona duszy. Reagująca jedynie na dotkliwie drażniące bodźce…_

— _Rictusempra!_— zawołał, a na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać.

Golem wydał z siebie odrażający dźwięk, podobny do zmutowanego chichotu, po czym trzęsąc się, runął na podłogę. Równocześnie w odmętach gruzu uskoczyli do tyłu, cudem unikając zgniecenia. Cóż, może nie do końca go pokonał, ale przynajmniej tymczasowo unieszkodliwił. Potter stojący tuż obok z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w wijące się stworzenie.

— Czy ty rzuciłeś zaklęcie łaskoczące? — zapytał zdumiony.

— Widzisz, Potter, czasami spryt jest lepszy od siły — odparł, ale jego głos nie zabrzmiał tak jak powinien, co ściągnęło uwagę chłopaka. Spojrzał na Dracona, a jego oczy rozwarły się w wyrazie niepokoju.

— Twój nos — powiedział i jak na zawołanie w Malfoya uderzyła fala promieniującego bólu. Chciał dotknąć uszkodzonego miejsca, ale gdy tylko spróbował, z ust wyrwał mu się niekontrolowany jęk. Choć nikt o to nie prosił, Potter doskoczył do niego, łapiąc go pod brodę. — Pozwól mi… _Episkey_!— Ponownie chrupnęło, a jego kość przeskoczyła w odpowiednie miejsce, łącząc się z drugą połową. — Lepiej? — zapytał, wciąż nie zabierając ręki. Draco nieco oszołomiony kiwnął głową.

_Dlaczego jeszcze mnie nie puścił?_

Zamiast się odsunąć, delikatnie wzmocnił ucisk na jego brodzie, nieco ją unosząc, a kciukiem starł krew. Draco nie poruszył się, zapomniał nawet, jak się oddycha, ogłuszony niespodziewanym dotykiem, bliskością, jak i falą emocji, która w niego uderzyła. Mógł tylko stać i modlić się, by Potter nie usłyszał łomotania jego serca. Zsunął kciuk niżej, ścierając krew z jego górnej wargi, a Draco odruchowo przełknął ślinę, przez co jego usta nieco się rozchyliły. Palec Harry'ego zahaczył o jego przednie zęby i dotknął czubek języka. Draco ledwo zdołał się powstrzymać przed pochwyceniem go zębami, wessaniem do środka, by następnie przeciągnąć językiem od paznokcia aż po miejsce, gdzie palec łączył się z resztą dłoni. Skóra Pottera była gorąca, a może to on sam płonął?

Powinien się odsunąć, uderzyć go, odezwać się, zrobić coś, cokolwiek, ale z całą pewnością nie _całować _go.

_Och, Merlinie_… _Nie mogę pocałować Pottera, nie mogę, nie…_

Nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale w końcu zdołał coś z siebie wykrztusić.

— Powinienem… — głos go zawiódł. — Powinienem iść do skrzydła.

Do Pottera chyba w końcu dotarło, że praktycznie wciska mu palec w usta, bo gwałtownie zabrał rękę i spojrzał mu w oczy, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co się właśnie stało.

— Ee, tak. Powinieneś… Tak…

Właśnie ten moment wybrali sobie prefekci większości domów na zjawienie się w korytarzu. Draco jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie cieszył się na widok Weasleya i Granger, aż do teraz. Szlama od razu zaczęła wypytywać, co się stało, ale od odpowiedzi został wybawiony przez Pansy.

— Nie widzisz, że jest ranny? — syknęła do Granger, momentalnie doskakując do Malfoya. Cóż, to nie była już do końca prawda, ale każda wymówka była dobra, by stąd zwiać. — Och, Draco, bardzo cię boli?

— Trochę — mruknął, będąc wciąż w zbyt wielkim szoku, by konstruować całe zdania.

— Potter, jesteś pieprzonym barbarzyńcą! — krzyknęła w stronę chłopaka, który też chyba ledwo kontaktował.

— Ja nie…

— Harry mu nic nie zrobił! — obronił go Weasley.

— Wystarczy, że ciągle pakuje go w kłopoty! Nie wszyscy są nieśmiertelni, a Draco jest delikatny…

— Nie jestem delikatny — zaprzeczył, krzywiąc się na widok drwiącego uśmiechu na tej obleśnej mordzie Wieprzleja.

— Oczywiście, kochanie — zbyła go. — A teraz chodź, idziemy do skrzydła.

Przez całą drogę narzekała na głupotę Gryfonów, ale Draco ledwo ją słuchał, pogrążony we własnych myślach. To co się stało… cóż, nic się nie stało, ale to już drugi raz, o ile nie trzeci, gdy Potter dotknął go w _ten_ sposób i Draco czuł się nieco… zdezorientowany. Dobra, to delikatne określenie, był kurewsko przerażony, zdumiony i, o zgrozo, podniecony jednocześnie, a co gorsza mało brakowało, by pocałował tego niczego nieświadomego kretyna i… naprawdę nie wiedział czy następnym razem zdoła się powstrzymać.

— Chłopcze, nie mam teraz czasu na takie drobne zadrapania! — wykrzyknęła na ich widok Madame Pomfrey.

— A co ma pani lepszego do roboty? — najeżyła się Pansy, a kobieta posłała jej chłodne spojrzenie.

— Ta dziewczyna — wskazała na Orle Quirke, Krukonkę z piątego roku, płaczącą na łóżku — straciła przed chwilą całą swoją magię.

— Jak to…

— Nie mam czasu! Przyjdźcie później! — Praktycznie wypchnęła ich za drzwi, zatrzaskując je za nimi z hukiem.

Draco nie miał siły nawet o tym myśleć. Najpierw golem szalejący po korytarzu, potem Potter macający go po twarzy, a teraz jeszcze to…

Została ledwie godzina do jego nocnej straży z Pansy, ale jakoś zdołał ją zbyć, zmył krew z twarzy i rzucił się na łóżko. Uniósł dłoń, opuszkami palców muskając swoje wargi. Żywe wspomnienie zatańczyło w jego umyśle; niemal mógł poczuć ciepło cudzego dotyku, wyobrazić sobie, że to nie palce wsuwał w jego usta… Przygryzł wargę, usiłując zwalczyć podniecenie. Nie może leżeć i podniecać się Potterem, ostatnio zdarzało mu się to stanowczo za często. Jasne, miał pieprzone siedemnaście lat, był napalony przez większość czasu, ale dotychczas fantazjował o wielu różnych facetach, a ostatnio niemal non stop tylko o nim. Jeszcze trochę i nabawi się jakiegoś skrzywienia seksualnego - potteroseksualizmu. Parsknął histerycznie, wciskając rozgrzaną twarz w poduszkę.

_Nie jest nawet przystojny_, powtarzał sobie to wielokrotnie, niestety jego ciało z lubością ignorowało ten fakt.

O co chodziło Potterowi? Była Chang i Weasley, więc na pewno nie zaliczał się do grona homo, ba, nawet szanse na jego biseksualizm były marne, więc… czemu to robił? Czemu go _dotykał_? Och, a może Draco padł ofiarą jakiejś wstrętnej intrygi? Może całe to pogodzenie się i mizianie przy każdej, sprzyjającej temu okazji, miało na celu doprowadzenie go do takiej frustracji, aż sam rzuci się na niego, a potem Potter będzie mógł opowiedzieć swoim durnym przyjaciołom i wszystkim innym, że Draco Malfoy jest cholernym pedałem?

Odetchnął, przewracając się na plecy. Nie, to nie pasowało do Harry'ego; był zbyt prostolinijny. Jeśli chciałby go skrzywdzić, złamałby mu nos, a nie marnował miesiące na tego typu podchody. No i takie zachowanie zdecydowanie nie leżało w gryfońskiej naturze.

Powinien się z kimś przespać. I to nie z Pansy, tylko z jakimś facetem, może wtedy przestałby tak świrować na punkcie Pottera i jedno muśnięcie twarzy nie sprawiałoby, że stawał się twardy jak skała. Żałosne. Przyszedł mu do głowy Nott. Nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w uwodzeniu, ale pewne sygnały były dość oczywiste… Jego nagłe zainteresowanie, sposób w jaki się na niego patrzył i przyciskał swoje kolano do jego, gdy pracowali nad projektem… Naprawdę mógłby to zrobić? Od lat powstrzymywał się, by nie dotknąć żadnego chłopaka, ale… sytuacja się zmieniła. Ojciec siedział w więzieniu, matka w szpitalu, istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że gdyby to odpowiednio rozegrał, nikt by się nie dowiedział… Och, musi, _musi_ coś zrobić, bo inaczej oszaleje albo naprawdę rzuci się na Pottera, a wtedy jedyne, co mu pozostanie, to strzelenie sobie w głowę Avadą.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i dotarło do niego, że musiała minąć już godzina. Pansy weszła do środka, a na żałosny widok, który sobą przedstawiał, uniosła wymownie brwi.

— Pamiętasz, że zaraz zaczyna nam się warta? Dziś przez tego stwora, pewnie będziemy mieć dwa razy więcej roboty…

— Nigdzie nie idę — odparł głosem stłumionym przez poduszkę, którą przycisnął sobie do twarzy.

— Źle się czujesz? — zapytała z autentyczną troską. Och, kurwa, czy źle się czuł? Tak źle, jak tylko mógł sobie wyobrazić. — Przynieść ci jakiś eliksir od Pomfrey?

— Jedynym lekarstwem będzie zabicie mnie — mruknął.

Łóżko skrzypnęło, kiedy na nim usiadła.

— Och, kochanie, na pewno nie jest tak źle — stwierdziła, delikatnie zabierając poduszkę z jego twarzy. Przyjrzała mu się nieco pobłażliwie. Pragnął zostać tu do końca świata i nigdy nie musieć pokazać się komukolwiek na oczy, a już szczególnie Harry'emu.

— Jest gorzej niż źle.

— To ty wpuściłeś tego golema? — zapytała lekko zaniepokojona.

Że co? A po jaką cholerę miałby to zrobić?

— Coś gorszego.

— Coś gorszego? Och, czekaj, daj mi minutę, niech się tylko zastanowię…

Nie może jej powiedzieć. Nie może. Obiecał sobie, że zachowa to do grobu, a Pansy była największą plotkarą w całej szkole; powierzenie jej takiej informacji, równało się z samobójstwem. Ale gdyby kogoś miał nazwać swoim przyjacielem, to właśnie ją. Znali się od dziecka, wiedzieli o sobie większość rzeczy, nie musieli przed sobą grać, w dodatku sprawy związane z seksem Pansy traktowała wyjątkowo lekko. Nawet _za_ lekko. I ich przyszłe małżeństwo… To właśnie dlatego z nią chciał się związać. Właśnie dlatego, by nie musieć kłamać. Tylko naprawdę, kiedyś wolałby umrzeć, niż żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, ale teraz tak wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. Miał wrażenie, że błądzi w ciemnościach po omacku i nie ma nikogo, _nikogo_, kto mógłby wskazać mu drogę. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i eksploduje.

— Mało brakowało, a pocałowałbym Pottera — wyrzucił z siebie, zaciskając oczy, jakby czekał na cios.

Och, Boże, naprawdę to powiedział? Twarz go paliła i miał wrażenie, że umrze. _Naprawdę _nie przywykł do zwierzania się komukolwiek.

Pansy przez chwilę milczała, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem i poklepała go po ramieniu.

— Dobre, a tak serio? — Draco otworzył oczy i rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie. Na widok jego miny zamarła z otwartymi ustami. — Na Merlina… Mówisz poważnie? Łał! Startować do Wybrańca? No, ambitny jesteś!

Zastanowił się czy ogłuchła, czy dobrze bawiła się jego kosztem.

— Pansy… czy ty słyszałaś, co powiedziałem? Prawie pocałowałem faceta. _Pottera._

— No wiem.

Uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na nią wyczekująco.

— I?

— No i co? Bo chyba nie łapię.

Wypuścił z frustracją oddech.

— Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że jestem chorym odmieńcem i takich jak ja jeszcze nie tak dawno leczono?

Popatrzyła na niego, jakby w życiu nie słyszała czegoś równie głupiego.

— Chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury wygadywane przez naszych rodziców? — zapytała rozbawiona, a Draco zacisnął zęby. Sam już nie wiedział, w co wierzył. W ciągu roku jego życie skręciło w ulicę Bardzo Popieprzoną. Bał się, że im dalej pójdzie, tym gorzej będzie. — Och, mój drogi, żyjemy w dwudziestym wieku. Jakie znaczenie ma czy sypiasz z kobietą, czy facetem? Życie jest takie krótkie, czasy niebezpieczne… trzeba eksperymentować! — Widząc jego pobladłą twarz, poklepała go po dłoni. — Jeśli to cię pocieszy, spałam z jedną dziewczyną, a może dwiema? Nie jestem pewna… Cóż, w każdym razie, zdarzyło się. No i co? Świat stanął w miejscu? Stało się coś strasznego? Naprawdę, Draco, musisz trochę wyluzować.

— Mój ojciec… — zaczął, ale Pansy prychnęła.

— Twój ojciec to fanatyczny drań, wystarczająco utrudniał ci życie, teraz masz od niego spokój, więc korzystaj z tego. — Nienawidził, gdy mówiła w ten sposób, ale nie miał sił się spierać. — Jak dla mnie możesz pieprzyć się z kim chcesz. Z Potterem, Nottem, McGanagall, a nawet z Wielką Kałamarnicą, naprawdę, to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, chyba że się zakochasz i nici z naszych planów.

— Nie bądź śmieszna — prychnął, bawiąc się fałdą materiału na poduszce. Na samą myśl o tym, jego podbrzusze przeszył nieprzyjemny skurcz. Uczucia były dla głupców i tych, którzy chcieli stracić wszystko. Już dawno temu zrozumiał, że o wiele bezpieczniej jest nie czuć absolutnie niczego.

Przełknął ślinę, czując się nagle nienaturalnie odsłonięty. Nie przywykł do szczerości, a już na pewno nie aż takiej. W dodatku, nieco martwiło go, że Pansy nie była zszokowana, z drugiej strony, jej w kwestiach seksualnych chyba nic nie mogło zdziwić. Ale czy na pewno? Może… może to było po nim widać lub - och, na Merlina - jego orientacja należała do powszechnych informacji, o których wiedzieli wszyscy? Nie, to nie możliwe. Ślizgoni w tym roku nie darowaliby mu czegoś takiego.

— Ty… nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zaskoczoną.

— No bo nie jestem. Nie żebym wcześniej o tym wiedziała, ale gdybym się nad tym dłużej zastanowiła, to pewnie doszłabym do podobnych wniosków. Nigdy nie interesowały cię żadne dziewczyny, seks ze mną… Nie wyglądałeś na specjalnie usatysfakcjonowanego. Myślałam, że może się znudziłeś, ale zawsze tak było, prawda? No i ta obsesja na punkcie Pottera trwająca od sześciu lat…

— Nie mam żadnej obsesji!

— …właściwie to całkiem jasne. Ale nie musisz się obawiać, nie powiem nikomu — stwierdziła, a Draco miał nadzieję, że ten jeden raz, gdy postanowił komuś zaufać, nie zawiedzie się. Pansy przyglądała mu się dłuższą chwilę i zanim ponownie otworzyła usta, już wiedział, o co zapyta. Wywrócił oczami. — Więc? — Wyszczerzyła zęby. — Powiesz mi w końcu, jak do tego doszło?

Głosem najbardziej beznamiętnym na jaki było go stać opowiedział w skrócie całe dzisiejsze zdarzenie. Gdy skończył, Pansy patrzyła na niego, jakby sądząc, że zataił przed nią jakieś erotyczne smaczki.

— To wszystko?

— Tak, to wszystko, ty niewyżyta nimfomanko — syknął, a ona uśmiechnęła się, niewzruszona obelgą.

— Hmm, więc Potter na ciebie leci…

Draco spiorunował ją spojrzeniem.

— Zawsze zbyt łatwo dawałaś się ponieść fantazji. Nie leci na mnie, to Harry Potter, nadzieja ludu, Wybraniec, ach, zapomniałem jeszcze o jednym, małym szczególe – jest _hetero_.

— Tego nie możesz być pewien.

— Była Chang i Weasleyówna, to chyba dostateczny dowód?

— To że lubię mleczną czekoladę, oznacza od razu, że nie lubię białej? — zapytała wesoło, a Draco zaczął powoli żałować, że jej powiedział. Znając ją, zaraz podeśle mu całą listę kandydatów, z których pewnie sporą część sama _przetestowała. _Nie pomylił się. — A zanim się przekonasz czy jest bi, zawsze możesz popróbować z kimś innym. Choćby z Nottem. Jemu na pewno się podobasz. To przynajmniej tłumaczy czemu mi odmówił…

— Pansy, _doprawdy_, golem uszkodził mi nos, a nie mózg — fuknął, akurat w tej sprawie nie potrzebując żadnej rady. — Umiem rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś się mną interesuje. A to z kim będę się pieprzył, to już nie twoja sprawa.

— To dobrze, bo już się martwiłam, że przez tę obsesję na punkcie Pottera, zmarnujesz taką okazję… A w końcu fiut to fiut, prawda? Nie ma znaczenia czyj.

Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem graniczącym z rozbawieniem.

— Na Merlina, czy mogłabyś być jeszcze większą dziwką?

Roześmiała się, odchylając głowę.

— Chyba nie. A teraz wstawaj, warta na nas czeka.

* * *

><p>Trzy dni później, kiedy siedział nad projektem, dotarło do niego, że odebranie zachowania Notta jako zainteresowania, nie było tak szalone, jak chwilami myślał. O tej porze dnia w bibliotece panował względny spokój; jedynym dźwiękiem zagłuszającym ciszę było skrobanie piór i śnieżyca wyjąca za oknami. Po dwóch godzinach pracy nad projektem dotarli do punktu, w którym mózg Dracona powoli przestawał pracować, więc kiedy usłyszał pytanie, w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że chyba słuch go zawiódł.<p>

— Słyszałeś o mikołajkowym wyjściu do Hogsmeade? — Draco skinął twierdząco głową, ale nie uniósł wzroku. — Może pójdziemy razem?

— Czemu nie? Tylko zapytam Pansy i Blaise'a czy im pasuje.

— Właściwie… — Teodor zawahał się, a Draco poczuł, _och boże_, jak trącił go stopą, przesuwając nią po łydce nieco wyżej, w bardzo jednoznacznym geście. — Miałem na myśli tylko ciebie i mnie.

_Och_. Jego podbrzusze zacisnęło się na te słowa, a serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło. Więc jednak nie widział tylko tego, co chciał, Nott _naprawdę_ zamierzał dobrać mu się do spodni. Powinien mu na to pozwolić? Ostatnio, gdy nad tym myślał, był nieco bardziej zdecydowany, ale teraz… nie wiedział czy to rzeczywiście taki świetny pomysł.

_Pieprzyć to, _postanowił, przełykając gulę w gardle, _Pansy miałaby ubaw, gdyby dowiedziała się, że się waham._

To tylko seks, nic zobowiązującego. Trochę zabawy, no i wcale nie musieli iść od razu na całość… Właściwie wolałby ominąć całe to Hogsmeade i od razu się pieprzyć, ale gdyby jednak zmienił zdanie, to to dawało większe pole manewru. W końcu uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na chłopaka. Nie był szczytem jego erotycznych fantazji, ale go pociągał. Pansy miała rację – fiut to fiut. Nie zamierzał się z nim wiązać, tylko zabawić. Naprawdę nie było niczego, co stałoby temu na przeszkodzie.

Teodor musiał odebrać jego milczenie jako odmowę, bo wyglądając na zażenowanego, wyrzucił z siebie szybko:

— Sorry, jeśli nie chcesz…

— Nie, nie — zaprzeczył, podejmując decyzję. — Chodźmy.

Nott uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy błysnęły w bardzo sugestywny sposób.

— Super — stwierdził, po czym rzucił pióro na biurko i przeciągnął się. — Mam dość na dziś, a ty?

— Ja jeszcze dokończę jeden esej.

— Okej. — Podniósł się, zgarnął swoje rzeczy do torby i popatrzył na niego równie intensywnie jak przed chwilą. Wnętrzności Dracona przewróciły się na ten widok. — Co do Hogsmeade… — urwał, lekko muskając dłonią jego ramię. Draco spiął się w reakcji na ten dotyk, choć miał nadzieję, że nie było tego widać. — To jeszcze się dokładniej zgadamy.

— Jasne.

Nott obdarzył go ostatnim uśmiechem i wyszedł z biblioteki. Gdy tylko zniknął, ciało Malfoya gwałtownie się rozluźniło. Z jękiem udręczenia oparł czoło o stos notatek. Cztery dni. Cztery pieprzone dni zostały do mikołajek, a wtedy… Cóż, wtedy spędzi parę namiętnych chwil z Nottem i może przestanie tak świrować. Stanowczo za długo nie uprawiał seksu. Od ostatniego razu z Pansy minął chyba miesiąc.

— Ciężki esej? — głos Pottera wyrwał go z zamyślenia i prawie podskoczył na jego dźwięk.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Gryfona. Siedział naprzeciwko, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Jak on to robił? Skąd zawsze wiedział, gdzie go szukać? Draco miał wrażenie, że gdyby uciekł na kraniec świata, to Potter pojawiłby się tam pięć minut później.

— Trochę — odparł, a sekundę później obdarzył go cwanym uśmieszkiem. — Wiesz, coś obiło mi się o uszy, jak to lubisz pomagać innym…

— Zapomnij. To Puchoni słyną z uczynności, a nie Gryfoni.

Draco wydął wargi, udając obrażonego.

— Te wszystkie plotki o tym, jaki to jesteś dobry i uwielbiasz ratować ludzi z opresji, są stanowczo przereklamowane — zamarudził, a Potter uśmiechnął się, ale po chwili przygryzł wargę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

— Robisz coś w mikołajki? — zapytał, a Draco poczuł, jak uchodzi z niego całe powietrze. Fantastycznie. Najpierw Teodor, a teraz Potter… Przez cały zeszły rok umierał z samotności, a teraz nagle miał do dyspozycji całe grono kandydatów. Z tą różnicą, że Nott przynajmniej miał na niego ochotę, a Potter… cholera wie, czego chciał. Jedno było pewne jak w banku - na pewno nie tego czego pragnął Draco. Harry kontynuował, wykręcając sobie nerwowo palce. — Wiesz, Ron z Hermioną pewnie woleliby być sami, więc pomyślałem, że, um, moglibyśmy iść razem, no bo i tak spędzamy ze sobą czas, więc co za różnica czy…

— Jestem już z kimś umówiony — przerwał ten gorączkowy słowotok.

Potter wydał z siebie coś, co zabrzmiało jak zawiedzone _Och_.

— Z Parkinson?

— Nie, z Nottem — oznajmił, śledząc zmianę emocji zachodzącą na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie wiedziałem, że się przyjaźnicie.

— Bo nie przyjaźnimy — sprecyzował, naprawdę nie mając ochoty się z tego tłumaczyć. — Robimy razem projekt.

— I to projekt będziecie tam robić? — zapytał nieco gniewnie.

Okeeej… Zarówno ton, jak i cała ta rozmowa zmierzała w zdecydowanie powalonym kierunku. Potter nie miał prawa mieć o nic pretensji, to Draco miał do nich prawo, bo ten idiota był źródłem wszystkich jego problemów. W dodatku zachowywał się w ten dezorientujący sposób, a przecież na pewno był całkowicie hetero. _Musiał _być. Więc lepiej niech się odpieprzy i przestanie robić to, co robi, zanim Draco… nie wytrzyma i zrobi coś, czego żałowałby do końca życia.

— To nie twoja sprawa, Potter, co będziemy robić — wycedził, pokrywając swoje zdenerwowanie oschłością.

— On mi się nie podoba — burknął Gryfon, a Draco wypalił:

— To nie _tobie_ ma się podobać.

O cholera. Dlaczego nie ugryzł się w język? Teraz Potter patrzył na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, niepewnego i… Draco zastanowił się czy można spalić się ze wstydu. Jego twarz płonęła, jakby lada chwila miała stanąć w ogniu. Praktycznie przyznał się mu do bycia gejem. To po prostu… Kurwa! Kurwa, kurwa i jeszcze raz _kurwa_!

Harry wciąż nie wstał. Nie wyglądał na zniesmaczonego ani jakby cokolwiek naprawdę zrozumiał, może… może był zbyt tępy, by pojąć tak oczywisty przekaz, a może Draco musiałby go ugryźć w tyłek, by naprawdę pojął to, co trzeba. Tak naprawdę chłopak sprawiał wrażenie wkurzonego.

— Dobra, nie ważne, zapomnij, że chciałem… — umilkł i podniósł się, od razu kierując się do wyjścia.

W głowie Dracona toczyła się walka pomiędzy tym, czego chciał a tym, co _powinien._ Wiedział, że nie miał powodów do robienia sobie nadziei, ale czy to możliwe, by Potter zachowywał się w ten sposób, jeżeli nie był nim ani trochę zainteresowany? Nie wiedział już, co o tym myśleć. Wolał iść z Harrym, ale pójście z nim nie mogło przynieść niczego satysfakcjonującego poza jeszcze większa dozą dezorientacji, a wyjście z Nottem miało jasno sprecyzowany cel.

— Potter — zatrzymał go. Harry odwrócił się, patrząc na niego bez zrozumienia. Nie, nie może z nim pójść. Nie może sobie tego zrobić. To zakrawało o masochizm, a on miał już wystarczająco wiele ran. — Nie ważne.

Obdarzył go jeszcze jednym, długim spojrzeniem i wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej rozgniewanego, zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Draco - bardzo starając się, żeby emocje nie wzięły nad nim góry - wpatrywał się tępo w stos pergaminów przed sobą.

W co on się najlepszego wpakował?

* golem – istota nie jest wymyślona przez autorkę. W tradycji żydowskiej golem został utworzony z gliny na kształt człowieka, ale nie miał duszy rozumiejącej neszama, a zatem również zdolności mowy.


	15. Rozdział 13

Za to, że tak ładnie komentujecie w nagrodę wrzucam nowy rozdział.

Beta: Morgue

**Rozdział XIII**

Nieszczęsny szósty grudnia nadszedł o wiele za szybko, nim Draco zdążyłby się do tego psychicznie przygotować. Coś mówiło mu, że nie ważne, ile dni by minęło, nigdy nie byłby na to gotów, a teraz nie miał możliwości odwrotu. Poza tym nawet gdyby miał… w dużej mierze _chciał _tego. Zostawała też ta malutka część jego samego, wyhodowana w nim od dziecka, odpowiadająca za posłuszeństwo i stosowanie się do ścisłych reguł narzuconych przez ojca. Wolał nawet nie myśleć o tym, co zrobiłby, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. Wydziedziczyłby go? A może stwierdziłby, że potajemnie może robić, co mu się żywnie podoba tak długo, jak długo oficjalnie spełnia wszelkie rodowe warunki? Cóż, już się tego nie dowie. Ani teraz, ani prawdopodobnie nigdy.

Tego roku wyjścia do Hogsmeade były większym wydarzeniem niż we wcześniejszych latach. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle będą możliwe, a jednak szkoła poczyniła ku temu wszelkich możliwych starań. Na magiczne miasteczko nałożono potężne bariery ochronne, siłą zbliżone do tych otaczających Hogwart. Teleportacja tam stała się praktycznie niemożliwa, a czarodzieje przekraczający granicę Hogsmeade zostawali poddani ścisłej kontroli aurorów. Każdy, kto chciał tam wejść, a nie był uczniem lub nauczycielem Hogwartu (o mieszkańcach miasteczka nie wspominając), musiał mieć ku temu dobry powód. Znacznie lepszy niż wypicie dwóch Ognistych.

Droga do Hogsmeade minęła całkiem przyjemnie. Teodor mówił tyle, ile trzeba i wiedział też, kiedy lepiej milczeć, co stanowiło cechę raczej pożądaną. Rozmawiali na lekkie tematy, śmiejąc się i miło spędzając czas. Zanim Draco się oglądnął, doszli na miejsce. Postanowili wybrać się do lokalu _Feniks_ położonego w ścisłym centrum, ale życie towarzyskie rozkwitało w nim dopiero w nocy.

_Rankiem odrodzisz się na nowo,_ głosił szyld.

Czując ukłucie zdenerwowania, pchnął drzwi i rozejrzał się zaskoczony. Wnętrze przypominało elficki las, a nie knajpę. Nie dochodziło tutaj światło dzienne, ciemność rozświetlały maleńkie elfy powoli dryfujące w powietrzu, trzymając w łapkach niebieskie lampiony. Sufit, tak samo jak Wielkiej Sali, został zaczarowany tak, by przypominać nocne niebo usłane gwiazdami. Coś, co wyglądało jak polana, musiało być parkietem otoczonym wieloma stolikami, a ławki ozdobione zielonymi poduszkami wyrzeźbiono w wielkich konarach drzew. Przyjemna muzyka rozbrzmiewała w pomieszczeniu, delikatnymi, hipnotyzującymi dźwiękami zdając się wciągnąć głębiej. Każdy element robił wrażenie.

— Łał — skomentował stojący tuż obok Teo, najwidoczniej podzielając jego zdanie. — Jest lepiej niż sądziłem. Gdzie chcesz usiąść?

— Obojętne, byleby nas nie było widać — powiedział i tak też zrobili, zajmując jeden ze stolików, ulokowanych w zamglonym kącie.

Ledwie zdjął płaszcz, a Nott omiótł jego ciało pożądliwym spojrzeniem i głosem nieco niższym zapytał:

— Idę do baru. Co ci wziąć?

— Ogden's Old*. Weź od razu dwie. — Teo uniósł brwi, ale nie komentując tego, oddalił się.

Draco nieco zapadł się w poduszkach. Całe jego ciało było napięte do granic możliwości, nie potrafił ocenić czy w oczekiwaniu na to, co ma się stać, czy zwyczajnie z tremy. Zatęsknił za Pansy. Z nią wszystko było takie proste. Chcieli się pieprzyć, to się pieprzyli. Nie chcieli, to nie. A te całe podchody… Naprawdę potrzebował alkoholu. Całego morza alkoholu.

Po chwili Nott wrócił z zamówieniem i usiadł tuż obok niego, bliżej niż to konieczne. Draco czuł jego kolano przyciśnięte do swojego. Wyglądało na to, że nie potrafił przestać go dotykać.

_Prawie jak Potter_, pomyślał, natychmiast odsuwając od siebie tę myśl.

W duchu podziękował za ciemność i mgłę w pomieszczeniu, co czyniło ich praktycznie niewidocznymi. To, że zdecydował się z nim zabawić, jeszcze nie oznaczało, że wszyscy mieli o tym wiedzieć.

— Nie sądziłem, że się zgodzisz — powiedział Nott, najwyraźniej mając na myśli spotkanie.

— Czemu miałbym nie? — odpowiedział pytaniem Draco, jednym haustem opróżniając szklankę.

Trunek zapalił go przyjemnie w gardło.

— Nigdy nie zwracałeś na mnie szczególnie uwagi.

— A ty na mnie — odparł spokojnie. Po co w ogóle o tym gadali? — Więc co się zmieniło?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, przez co jego twarz stała się przystojniejsza.

— Ty — stwierdził i przysunął się jeszcze trochę, kciukiem muskając jego ramię. Draco nie wiedział czy miał na myśli wygląd, czy zachowanie, ale uznał, że to bez znaczenia. Przyjemny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało, kiedy powędrował palcem nieco wyżej, głaszcząc bok szyi, by następnie wsunąć go pod podkoszulek, tuż przy obojczyku. Wbrew rozsądkowi odchylił głowę, a widocznie Teo uznał to za zachętę, bo pochylił się i potarł wargami o wrażliwy punkt na jego szyi. _Och_. Spodziewał się tego, ale później, w zaciszu dormitorium, a nie w miejscu publicznym, gdzie mimo ciemności i mgły, gdyby ktoś wytężył wzrok, mógłby ich zobaczyć. Jedną ręką objął plecy chłopaka, a drugą sięgnął po różdżkę, rzucając na nich zaklęcie. Nott trochę się odsunął i oczami pociemniałymi z pragnienia spojrzał na niego z konsternacją.

— Zaklęcie Kameleona — wyjaśnił Draco, przyciągając go z powrotem do siebie.

Teodor ponownie pocałował go w szyję, tym razem używając przy tym języka i Draco zamknął oczy, poddając się temu uczuciu. Musiał zagryźć wargę, żeby nie jęknąć, kiedy go ugryzł. Czym się wcześniej przejmował? Tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia czy ściskał w ramionach faceta, czy kogokolwiek innego. To było, _uch_, gorące i przyjemne, i naprawdę nie liczyło się nic poza odczuwaniem... Nott powędrował ustami wyżej, pieszcząc teraz jego żuchwę, policzek i Draco przekręcił głowę tak, że ich wargi zetknęły się ze sobą. Wsuwając język w to ciepłe, mokre wnętrze, pogłębił pocałunek. Czuł ucisk w podbrzuszu, przenikające całe jego ciało dreszcze i to było… niezłe, naprawdę _niezłe_. Podobało mu się, że ramiona ściskając jego własne, odpowiadały z podobną siłą, że zamiast miękkości biustu czuł twardą klatką piersiową, zapach wody kolońskiej i… Oderwał się, gdy pocałunek zrobił się zbyt natarczywy; miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a Teodor wylizałby mu migdałki.

— O nie — jęknął, półprzytomnie rozpoznając trzy osoby wchodzące do środka. Tylko świętej trójcy brakowało mu tu do szczęścia.

— Co? — zapytał zamroczony Nott; jego nabrzmiałe wargi aż za dobrze mówiły, co przed chwilą robili. Rozejrzał się, bardzo szybko zauważając, w którym kierunku patrzył. — Chodzi o Pottera? — Draco w odpowiedzi zacisnął usta, modląc się, żeby ich nie zobaczył. Co mu odbiło, by obcałowywać się z chłopakiem w miejscu publicznym? — Myślałem, że się pogodziliście.

— Bo pogodziliśmy — przyznał, żałując, że wypił dwie whisky w tak szybkim tempie. Pocałunki i alkohol sprawiły, że trochę kręciło mu się w głowie.

— Więc? O co chodzi?

— Uważaj, bo ci powiem — odparował ostrzej niż zamierzał. Nott skrzywił się i wypił duszkiem swój trunek. — Po prostu… nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — sprecyzował łagodniej, co niestety chłopak musiał uznać za zachętę, bo ponownie się przybliżył.

— Och, jasne — szepnął, z ustami tuż przy jego wargach. — Jak dla mnie nie musimy rozmawiać. _Wcale_. — Pochylił się tak nisko, że Draco mógł poczuć na skórze jego oddech.

Nie myśląc jasno, podniósł się, ściągając na siebie zdumione spojrzenie Teodora.

— Pójdę po więcej Ognistej — stwierdził, przeklinając własne idiotyczne zachowanie.

Co on wyprawiał? Właśnie robiło się całkiem interesująco, gdy zobaczył tego kretyna i zaczęło mu odbijać. Na jego nieszczęście Potter wybrał sobie ten sam moment na podejście do baru.

— Znowu mnie śledzisz? — Harry gwałtownie się obrócił, by na niego spojrzeć. — Wiesz, Potter, że to można podciągnąć pod paragraf prześladowania?

— Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz — powiedział, a w Malfoya nagle uderzyło, że wyglądał na bardzo smutnego.

Kąciki jego ust były opuszczone, jakby od dawien dawna się nie uśmiechał. Draco zerknął ponad ramieniem Gryfona od razu zauważając Wieprzleja i Granger usiłujących pożreć swoje twarze. Nic dziwnego, że Potter wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia, skoro jego przyjaciele zamiast z nim rozmawiać, obmacywali się po kątach.

Ślizgon pochylił się, by zobaczyć, co zamówił.

— Piwo kremowe? — Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. — Ależ ciebie panienka.

— Och, odwal się — burknął Gryfon, upijając łyk.

Draco niewiele myśląc, zamówił dla nich całą kolejkę Smoczej Wódki. Część jego umysłu odpowiadająca za racjonalizm mówił mu, że to nienajlepszy pomysł, ale kazał się jej zamknąć.

Potter nieco podejrzliwie spojrzał na zawartość kieliszka.

— Jeśli Filch wykryje tym swoim czujnikiem alkohol, to będziemy mieć przerąbane — mruknął.

Draco lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami.

— Od czego są zaklęcia trzeźwiące? — retorycznie zapytał. — No to zdrowie, _Harry_!

Draco nie był pewien, co wywołało u Pottera tak silne krztuszenie – nazwanie go po imieniu czy ostry smak alkoholu.

Trzy kieliszki później - a może nawet czwarty? - świat odrobinę wirował, a twarz Pottera jawiła się przed jego oczami jako nieco rozmazany kleks. Wydawało mu się, czy okulary prawie zsunęły mu się z nosa?

Wyciągnął rękę ściągając je jednym, delikatnym ruchem. Harry zamrugał, sprawiając wrażenie zmieszanego i w jakiś sposób... bezbronnego. Draco zmrużył oczy, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Miał zaskakująco długie rzęsy, intensywny kolor tęczówek w końcu nie był tłumiony przez szkło i ogólnie cała jego twarz była bardziej, hm, dojrzała, to dobre słowo. O tak, bez tych szkaradnych okularów wyglądał o niebo lepiej.

— Eee, dzięki — wymamrotał, a Draco, ku swojemu przerażeniu, uświadomił sobie, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na głos. Stanowczo za dużo alkoholu. — A teraz mógłbyś mi je oddać? Nic nie widzę.

— Och, no nie wiem. Może powinieneś się bardziej postarać…

— _Proszę._

Dla sprawdzenia pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą, którą Harry momentalnie złapał. Jego ucisk był gorący i silny, a Draco uświadomił sobie, że serce biło mu trochę za szybko, jak na tak niewinną sytuację.

— Nic nie widzisz? — zapytał z powątpieniem, jednak głos zawiódł go, łamiąc się przy końcu.

— Prawie nic — sprecyzował, wciąż go nie puszczając. — Ma się ten refleks szukającego — rzucił, chyba pierwszy raz tego dnia się uśmiechając. Przesunął rękę niżej, jakby sprawdzając czy naprawdę nie ukrywał nigdzie jego okularów. Dopiero gdy go puścił, do Dracona dotarło, że przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech.

_Jakież to żałosne. _

Zabraniając sobie o tym myśleć, wsunął mu do wolnej dłoni okulary. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Harry'ego równie szybko, jak się pojawił

— Rozchmurz się, Potter. Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś ci umarł.

— Nie bawię się najlepiej — wymamrotał, widocznie będąc typem, któremu nawet procenty nie mogą poprawić nastroju. — Czego chyba nie można powiedzieć o tobie.

— Potem będę bawił się jeszcze lepiej — konspiracyjnie wyszeptał, pochylając się ku niemu.

Potter zmarszczył brwi, taksując go spojrzeniem.

— Jesteś pijany — stwierdził powoli.

Draco prychnął. Znalazł się Pan Spostrzegawczy.

— Nie jestem — zaprzeczył, machnąwszy przy tym ręką tak zamaszyście, że prawie wytrącił drinka czarownicy obok. — Cóż, może trochę. Odrobinę — zaśmiał się, samemu nie wiedząc, co go tak bawi.

Potter nie wyglądał na uradowanego.

— Upijanie się z nieznajomym nie jest zbyt mądre.

— Ale Teo nie jest nieznajomym. Chodzimy do jednej szkoły od ponad sześciu lat.

— Właściwie gdzie on jest? — zapytał, przyglądając mu się ciekawsko.

Draco zamarł. O cholera. O jasna cholera! Teodor. Jak mógł o nim zapomnieć? Miał iść tylko po następną porcję whisky, a nie wracał od dobrych dwudziestu minut, jak nie lepiej. Pieprzony Potter i pieprzony alkohol. Nie wiedział, przez co bardziej tracił głowę. Przyszedł tutaj w jasno określonym celu, a wystarczyło, że zamienił słowo z Potterem, a wszystko wyparowało z jego pamięci, jak za dotknięciem różdżki. Miał tylko nadzieję, że chociaż Nott nie zobaczył, co, a raczej_ kto_, tak go zajął. Zniknięcie na tak długo po całkiem przyjemnym całowaniu nie należało do najlepszych technik podrywu.

_Świetnie sobie radzisz_, zakpił głos w jego głowie_, tak świetnie, że prawdopodobnie przepuściłeś jedyną okazję do zabawienia się z jakimkolwiek kolesiem. _

Po zamówieniu obiecanej Teodorowi whisky zbył Harry'ego jakąś nędzną gadką (_nie patrz na jego minę, nie patrz na jego minę, nie…_) i ruszył do ich stolika.

O dziwo Nott wciąż tam czekał. Opierając policzek na pięści, potrząsał pustką szklanką, obserwując uderzające o ścianki kostki lodu. Draco postawił przed nim trunek i wdzięcznie opadł obok. Chłopak poderwał głowę, spoglądając na niego z jawnym zaskoczeniem i – czy mu się wydawało? – ulgą.

— Już myślałem, że uciekłeś — odezwał się żartobliwie, nie wyglądając na złego.

_Może to właśnie powinienem zrobić, _stłumił tę myśl, w zamian obdarzając go olśniewającym uśmiechem.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, starając się brzmieć na skruszonego. Właściwie, naprawdę zrobiło mu się głupio, choć nie było to uczucie, do którego przywykł. — Coś mnie zatrzymało.

— Tym _czymś_ był Potter? — zapytał z uśmiechem, choć jego oczy pozostały chłodne.

Odebrał te słowa jak cios w brzuch. Poczuł, jak coś ścisnęło go w żołądku.

— Skąd ten niedorzeczny pomysł?

— Czy to ważne? — Jeśli udawał, że go to nie interesuje, to wychodziło mu to bardzo dobrze. — Wiesz, Draco, jeśli coś was łączy, to mi to nie przeszkadza, ale mam wrażenie, że tobie tak — słysząc to, omal się nie zakrztusił. Cudownie. Po prostu cu-dow-nie. Tylko tego mu brakowało, by Nott się wycofał i to z powodu czegoś, co nawet nie istniało. — A jeśli tak, to naprawdę nie zamierzam z nim konkurować…

— Och, proszę — prychnął, przeklinając swoje zamroczenie alkoholowe, uniemożliwiające wymyślenie sensownego wytłumaczenia. — Tylko się pogodziliśmy, to wszystko.

— Jesteś pe…

— Tak, jestem pewien — warknął, tracąc cierpliwość. _Panuj nad sobą_. — Mam ci przynieść zaświadczenie czy może sam wolisz go zapytać?

— Nie. Wolałem się tylko upewnić.

— I? Upewniłeś się? — Nott nie wyglądał na przekonanego, a ostatnie, czego Draco potrzebował, to wyssanych z palca plotek na swój i Pottera temat. Prorok miałby o czym pisać przez najbliższy miesiąc, rozgrzebując ich przeszłość, teraźniejszość i pewnie zarzucając mu jakąś złowieszczą intrygę albo, jeszcze lepiej, kolejne zadanie od Czarnego Pana. Dotarło do niego, że był tylko jeden sposób, żeby go przekonać. Przybliżył się i ustami prawie dotykając jego warg, zapytał znacznie niższym głosem. — A może wolisz stąd wyjść i żebym ci to udowodnił bardziej… _bezpośrednio_?

Oczy Teodora rozbłysły od tej oczywistej aluzji.

— Myślę, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

* * *

><p>Mikołajki minęły, a wraz z tym wróciła szara rzeczywistość codziennej nauki. Ponieważ całą klasą zostali uprzedzeni, że następne zajęcia OPCM będą różniły się od wszystkich wcześniejszych, Harry'ego nie specjalnie zaskoczył widok niemal pustej sali. Wszystkie ławki, krzesła oraz przedmioty wykrywające czarną magię zostały usunięte, ustępując miejsca wolnej przestrzeni. Uczniowie powoli zapełniali klasę, stając wśród swoich znajomych przy ścianie i co jakiś czas rzucając okiem na czarę postawioną na biurku nauczycielki, wyglądem zbliżoną do tej wybierającej uczestników Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Harry poczuł w żołądku skurcz. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem obejdzie się bez niebezpiecznych zadań. Ale w końcu… to tylko kolejna lekcja, prawda? Jednak nie mógł pozbyć się meczącego go złego przeczucia.<p>

_Naprawdę popadam w paranoję_, ponuro pomyślał.

Ron stojący tuż obok niego wyglądał na podekscytowanego, tak jak i większość osób. Tylko Malfoy zajmujący odległy kąt klasy wraz z Pansy i Zabinim wydawał się nie podzielać tego entuzjazmu. Harry jakoś mu się nie dziwił.

Rannvá Goodwin, ich nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, weszła do sali omiatając ich srogim spojrzeniem, a za nią, małymi kroczkami, wszedł Flitwick.

— Tak jak już mówiłam, dzisiejsza lekcja będzie inna od wielu wcześniejszych — odezwała się, niezrażona podnieconymi szeptami. — Wraz z profesorem Flitwickiem postanowiliśmy, oczywiście za zgodą dyrekcji, bardziej… _bezpośrednio_ przygotować was na grożące wam niebezpieczeństwo. W obecnych czasach niektóre informacje są na wagę złota, dlatego też poćwiczycie dziś Oklumencję i Legilimencję. — _O nie_, jęknął w myślach, _tylko nie to! _— Ktoś wie, na czym to dokładnie polega?

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła do góry.

— Legilimencja to zdolność magicznego penetrowania umysłu, uczuć oraz wspomnień wybranej osoby — błyskawicznie wyjaśniła. — A Oklumencja pozwala bronić się przed niechcianą legilimencją.

— Doskonale, panno Granger — pochwaliła ją. — Pięć punktów dla Gryfindoru. Jakieś pytania?

Harry czuł wewnętrzny, rosnący w piersi sprzeciw. Samo wspomnienie beznadziejnych rezultatów ze Snape'em na piątym roku było wystarczająco zniechęcające, by chciał jeszcze kiedykolwiek tego spróbować, z tą różnicą, że teraz miał do ukrycia rzeczy o wiele ważniejsze niż pocałunek z Cho. Gdyby ktoś w klasie dowiedział się o horkruksach… Merlinie. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Co powinien zrobić? Hermiona musiała odgadnąć tok jego myśli, bo delikatnie ścisnęła mu dłoń. — Skoro nie ma żadnych…

— Ja mam — wszedł kobiecie w słowo Draco. Harry spojrzał na niego, od razu zauważając, że był jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj. _No tak_,_ na pewno nie chciałby, aby wszyscy poznali szczegółu służby Voldemortowi i, co gorsze, _Harry zadrżał, _też wie o horkruksach. _Nauczycielka spojrzała na Ślizgona z udawaną życzliwością. — Czy te zajęcia są obowiązkowe?

— Oczywiście, panie Malfoy.

— Co jeśli odmówię brania w nich udziału? — to bardziej brzmiało jak wyzwanie, niż grzeczne pytanie i niestety Goodwin też to wyczuła.

— Nie zostanie pan dopuszczony do OWU-temów — odparła słodko, teraz bardzo przypominając Umbridge. Draco zacisnął zęby, nie przestając wbijać w nią chłodnego wzroku, choć teraz… sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego. Kobieta klasnęła w dłonie. — Doskonale. Dzisiaj zostaniecie podzieleni na dwie grupy, na następnych zajęciach będzie zamiana. „L" oznacza osoby, które będą rzucać zaklęcie, a „O", te które będą je odpierać. Proszę napisać swoje imię i nazwisko na świstkach pergaminu i wrzucić je do czary. Po chwili wyrzuci je z określoną na dziś grupą.

Uczniowie jeden po drugim wkładali świstki do czary, nie wydając się niczym przejmować. Oczywiście. Co większość z nich miała do ukrycia? Co najwyżej sekretny romans, nic mogącego zadecydować o wyniku wojny… Nieco drżącą ręką wrzucił swoje nazwisko i odszedł na bok, czekając na wynik.

_Błagam, tylko nie o__k__lumencja, tylko nie o__k__lumencja, tylko nie…_ powtarzał w głowie tak długo te słowa, że niemal wyryły się w jego umyślę.

Nauczycielka powoli zaczęła odczytywać rezultaty, po kolei wymieniając uczniów. Kiedy powiedziała:

— Hermiona Granger — Serce Harry'ego podskoczyło, a potem opadło prawie do żołądka.— O.

Przyjaciółka rzuciła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie i zrezygnowana przeszła na drugi koniec sali tam, gdzie miała czekać jej grupa. Powiedział sobie, że nie było powodów do zmartwień. To Hermiona, najlepsza uczennica tej szkoły, nie istniało zaklęcie, z którym nie dałaby sobie rady.

_To nie może być takie trudne_, przypomniał sobie słowa przyjaciółki_._ _Widocznie za mało się starasz. _Teraz nie sprawiała wrażenia równie przekonanej o łatwości tegoż zadania.

Ku jego uldze, Ronowi przypadło _L_, a potem, po chwili zdającej się trwać całą nieskończoność, usłyszał:

— Draco Malfoy. O. — Gdyby Harry nie znał go lepiej, pomyślałby, że ta informacja nie zrobiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Wyprostowany, z twarzą pozbawioną jakichkolwiek emocji, stanął obok Hermiony, Deana, Boota oraz kilku innych osób. Gryfon posłał w jego stronę uśmiech, mający na celu podniesienie go na duchu, ale nie odwzajemnił go, patrząc obojętnie przed siebie.— Harry Potter. L. — Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. Och, w porządku. Więc dzisiaj z jego strony nikt się niczego nie dowie, a do następnych zajęć może uda mu się trochę poćwiczyć. Teraz mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Draco z Hermioną dostatecznie dobrze umieli się bronić.

Po chwili wszyscy mieli już przypisaną swoją grupę i ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Zadanie wyglądało następująco: każdy z grupy L miał rzucić zaklęcie legilimencji na osobę z grupy O i próbować przez pięć minut włamać się do jej umysłu. Bez względu na rezultat, po upływie czasu zmieniał się partner na kolejnego, kolejnego i kolejnego, aż każdy poćwiczył z każdym. Harry mając na uwadze to, jak sam ciężko znosił penetrowanie swojej pamięci, wątpił, by ktokolwiek dał radę wytrzymać godzinę, ale wolał zachować to dla siebie. Po kilku instrukcjach zaczęli trenować. Zaklęcia wirowały w powietrzu wraz z wypowiadanymi inkantacjami. Harry tylko początkowo zwracał uwagę, w kogo celował różdżką, później wszystkie echa wspomnień zlały się w jeden niezrozumiały wir, było ich zbyt dużo, a to czyje były, straciło na znaczeniu. Do czasu, aż stanął przed Draconem.

Wyglądał blado, choć od jego postawy biła aura arogancji. Do Harry'ego dotarło, że w ten sposób jedynie bronił swojej wrażliwości.

— Gotowy? — zapytał, a Ślizgon skrzywił drwiąco usta.

— Potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia, Potter?

Najpierw nie zamierzał przyłożyć się do rzucenia zaklęcia, ale potem…zrozumiał, że dzięki temu mógł tak wiele się o nim dowiedzieć. Poznać odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania, pytania, na które Malfoy sam chętnie by nie odpowiedział… To nie było do końca uczciwe, ale z drugiej strony, na tym polegało zadanie, prawda? Nie wahając się dłużej, rzucił zaklęcie.

Świat wokół zawirował i kiedy ponownie rozwarł powieki, nie znajdował się na błoniach, w zamku, ale w zupełnie innym miejscu. To był ogród - ogromny, wypełniony symetrycznymi alejkami utworzonymi z krótko przystrzyżonych żywopłotów. Na końcu jednej z dróżek stała huśtawka ozdobiona wielkimi poduszkami, a w niej siedziała Narcyza Malfoy z Draconem, który przyciskał twarz do jej ramienia, nie mogąc mieć więcej niż sześć lat. Chyba czytała mu książką. W niczym nie przypominała tej zmanierowanej, wyniosłej bryły lodu, jaką zapamiętał. Po prostu normalna mama spędzającą czas ze swoim synkiem. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ta myśl była taka niepokojąca, nie pasująca do odwiecznego obrazka, który uchował w głowie. Ważki latały wokół nich, trzepocząc kolorowymi, lśniącymi skrzydełkami. Chłopiec złapał owada i wyrwał jedno z nich, ze śmiechem podstawiając matce przed twarz zmasakrowaną ważkę. Narcyza zmarszczyła z niesmakiem nos, wreszcie wyglądając jak ta kobieta, którą Harry znał, ale zamiast coś powiedzieć, pogładziła dziecko po głowie. Jej długie, blade palce, tak podobne do tych należących do Malfoya, zanurzyły się w niemal białych włosach. Obraz zadygotał i zmienił się. Tym razem również nie rozpoznał miejsca; stał w pogrążonym w ciemnościach pomieszczeniu, a jedyne co dostrzegał to dwie sylwetki – Dracona, odrobinę starszego niż przed chwilą, bladego, z twarzą zastygłą w tłumionym przerażeniu, a obok niego Lucjusza, beznamiętnie obserwującego dziwacznie wykrzywioną sylwetkę kota leżącego u ich stóp. Było tam zimno, ciemno, a w ustach wyczuł metaliczny posmak krwi. I znów zawirowało, rzeczywistość wspomnień zaczęła dygotać i ujrzał samego siebie, mającego jedenaście lat i nieprzyjmującego wyciągniętej dłoni bladego chłopca. A potem grunt zadrżał, wspomnienia zaczęły przesuwać się przed oczami niczym kolorowa, nieskończona taśma filmowa. Zobaczył dwunastoletniego Dracona stojącego ze swym ojcem w sklepie z miotłami i gdy w jego rękach spoczął najnowszy model, w przypływie dzikiej radości uwiesił się zdumionemu Lucjuszowi na szyi. Sklep zniknął tak, jak i oni dwaj, a zamiast nich pojawiła się czternastoletnia, rozwścieczona wersja Hermiony uderzająca Malfoya w twarz. Harry uśmiechnął się. Wyjątkowo lubił to wspomnienie. I kolejna zamiana, i następna, ciąg fragmentów przeżytych chwil atakował z każdej strony. Crabbe i Goyle bili jakiegoś Krukona, młodszy Draco po prostu obok nich stał, obserwując scenę z mściwym uśmieszkiem. A potem nagle znaleźli się na boisku Quidditcha i blondyn złapał znicz, tuż przed nosem puchońskiego ścigającego, z ustami wygiętymi w najszczerszym, szczęśliwym uśmiechu. Pansy Parkinson siedziała blisko chłopaka na błoniach, ich dłonie leżące na trawie niemal się dotykały, a Malfoy chwycił lekko jej brodę, obrócił do siebie i pocałował prosto w rozdziawione ze zdziwienia usta. Czyżby pierwszy pocałunek? I z powrotem Lucjusz, tłumaczący coś swojemu synowi, a cierpliwość na twarzy mężczyzny graniczyła z wyrazem irytacji. Draco słuchał ojca z czymś, co nawet słowo _uwielbienie_ nie w pełni oddawało.

I następna zmiana – wspomnienie, które teraz widział, sprawiło, że zatrzymał się na dłużej.

Stał w podłużnej, ponurej sali bez okien, a mrok pomieszczenia rozświetlały świece zrobione z kręgosłupów, rzucające rozdygotane światło na dwie postacie. Od razu rozpoznał w klęczącym na jednym kolanie chłopaku Dracona, a w stojącym nad nim mężczyźnie Voldemorta. Harry wiedział, że nie powinien tego oglądać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przysunął się bliżej, obserwując wpatrującego się w podłogę młodego Malfoya. Nie trzeba było być specjalnie spostrzegawczym, by zauważyć, że mimo swych usilnych prób drżał.

Kiedy usłyszał głos Voldemorta, wypełniła go czysta nienawiść. Bezsilnie obserwował, jak pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, podchodząc do klęczącego chłopaka.

— Twoja rodzina, młody Malfoyu, była mi posłuszna do czasu aż twój ojciec… zawiódł mnie.

— Ja nie zawiodę — zaprzeczył żarliwie Draco, a Voldemort machnąwszy różdżką, wyrwał z ust chłopaka krótki, lecz głośny krzyk.

— Nie pozwoliłem ci się odezwać. — Ślizgon, zapewne ze strachu przed kolejnym Cruciatusem, nie ośmielił się nawet drgnąć. — Co byłbyś w stanie zrobić, aby zmyć winy swojego ojca? — Draco milczał, a Voldemort roześmiał się złowrogim, zimnym śmiechem. — Głupi chłopaku, możesz mówić, gdy zadaję ci pytania.

— Wszystko — szepnął na granicy słyszalności.

— Wszystko? — powtórzył jedwabiście, robiąc w stronę Malfoya jeszcze dwa długie kroki, aż jego stopy musiały znaleźć się w kręgu widzenia chłopca. — _Wszystko_? Tak właśnie powiedziałeś?

— Zrobię wszystko, czego sobie życzysz, Mój Panie — potwierdził, a jego broda jednym palcem została uniesiona ku górze. _Nie dotykaj go_, chciał krzyknąć Harry, choć dobrze wiedział, że to przeszłość, której nie da się zmienić.

— Spójrz na mnie, chłopcze. — Draco posłuchał, natychmiast unosząc wzrok. Dla nieznajomego mina Ślizgona mogłaby ujść za obojętną, ale Harry rozpoznał pod tą maską beznamiętności ukrywany strach. Voldemort musiał być zadowolony z tego, co ujrzał, bo powiedział: — Dobrze się składa, bo mam dla ciebie zadanie. — Malfoy na jedną, zdradziecką sekundę zamarł. — Ach, czy to strach widzę w twoich oczach, Draco? — zapytał z czymś na kształt rozbawienia.

— Jedyne, czego się obawiam, to że niedostatecznie dobrze spełnię twoje oczekiwania, Panie — odparł automatycznie, głosem tak służalczym, że Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze.

— Czyżby? — zapytał, sondując go wzrokiem. — Nie da się skłamać Czarnemu Panu — stwierdził chłodno, teraz wbijając palce w skórę chłopaka tak mocno, że Potter był pewien, iż zostaną ślady. — Boisz się, Draco… Widzę twój strach. Boisz się o swoją matkę, o siebie, boisz się… śmierci — umilkł, jakby sycąc się promieniującym od Dracona przerażeniem. — I, oczywiście, obawiasz się mnie. Ale to akurat naturalne. Strach przede mną wzbudza szacunek, wymusza posłuszeństwo… A ty umiesz być posłuszny, prawda?

— Tak, Panie.

Zmierzył go jeszcze jednym, długim spojrzeniem, po czym wypuścił jego brodę ze stalowego uścisku. Malfoy prawie się zachwiał, choć jakimś cudem udało mu się pozostać w miejscu. Voldemort zaczął przechadzać się po sali, jakby rozważając wszelkie za i przeciw.

— Jedyne, co mnie martwi, to twoje uczucia względem matki… — odezwał się chyba bardziej do siebie samego, niż swojego przyszłego śmierciożercy. — Dobry sługa nie ma uczuć, nie przejmuje się rodziną... Od chwili, gdy przyjmujesz znak, nie ma miejsca na wahanie, jesteś mój i na każde moje skinienie, w innym wypadku... kara jest sroga. Rozumiesz to?

— Tak, Mój Panie.

— Zobaczymy, czy rozumiesz — stwierdził z chorym zadowoleniem. — Zanim powiem ci, na czym ma polegać twoje właściwe zadanie, mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę. Wstań. — Draco podniósł się, jak kukła pozbawiona własnej woli, sterowana przez sznurki. Voldemort klasnął w dłonie, a dwóch zamaskowanych śmierciożerców wprowadziło do pomieszczenia… Bellatriks. Harry zastygł z szoku tak samo jak Ślizgon. To była jego ciotka, jego _rodzina. _Voldemort doskonale wyczuwał ludzkie słabości i jeszcze doskonalej je wykorzystywał. Jeśli Draco przedtem się bał, Harry nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, co czuł teraz na myśl o tym, w jaki sposób ma udowodnić swoją gotowość. Bellatriks nie sprawiała wrażenia wystraszonej, raczej złaknionej wybaczenia, niemal perwersyjnie gotowej na każdą możliwą karę za zawiedzenie swojego Mistrza. — Zawiodła mnie tak, jak twój żałosny ojciec, ale przynajmniej uniknęła Azkabanu. Udowodnij mi, że jesteś godzien mi służyć. Ukaż ją, spraw, żeby krzyczała, pluła krwią, błagała o litość… o śmierć. Jesteś gotów, młody Malfoyu?

Skoro Harry widział, jak różdżka w ręce Dracona drżała – Voldemort też musiał.

— Wystarczy jedno słowo, Panie.

— Powiedziałem już ich za wiele. Zaczynaj!

Harry cofnął się, czując podpływające do gardła mdłości. Nie chciał zobaczyć, jak torturuje kogokolwiek, nawet tę sukę. Odprowadzony rozdzierającym wrzaskiem, wybiegł z sali, a gdy tylko jego stopa znalazła się na zewnątrz z powrotem wpadł w wir chaotycznych wspomnień. Wylądował, o matko, pod prysznicem, a nagi, mokry Draco Malfoy uderzał wściekle w kafelki, mając już na ręce Mroczny Znak. Łzy na jego policzkach mieszały się z wodą. Następnie zobaczył go w jakimś przesadnie bogatym pokoju, skulonego na łóżku, jakby jego ciało trawiła gorączka, a Narcyza Malfoy pochyła się nad nim.

— Draco, pozwól sobie pomóc… — poprosiła, głosem tak łagodnym, o jaki Harry nawet jej nie podejrzewał.

Draco odepchnął troskliwą rękę matki z wściekłością zrywając się z łóżka.

— Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy! Nie jestem dzieckiem! Zostaw mnie samego!

Obraz ponownie uległ zmianie. Znalazł się w wagonie Ślizgonów, od razu rozpoznając tę scenę. Draco leżał z głową ulokowaną na kolanach Parkinson, pozwalając gładzić jej swoje włosy. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle i Blaise gapili się na niego z rozdziawionymi gębami. Harry dobrze pamiętał, co ich tak zdziwiło.

— Może jego nie obchodzą moje kwalifikacje? Może to, na czym mu zależy, wcale nie wymaga specjalnych kwalifikacji? — zapytał zrozumiale, emanując pewnością siebie, choć już wtedy wyglądał o wiele marniej niż w zeszłym roku.

Harry obrócił się, nie chcąc ponownie przeżywać swojej porażki i oglądać, jak łamie mu nos. Kolejna zmiana. Zobaczył siebie w stroju do Quidditch, wracającego z treningu, a za nim szesnastoletnia, wyglądająca na jeszcze bardziej chorą, wersja Malfoya, po prostu gapiąca się na jego spocone ciało, póki Gryfon go nie spostrzegł i mina blondyna uległa natychmiastowej zmianie. Realny Harry zamrugał zdumiony. To, co zobaczył na twarzy chłopaka… to było to, co myślał, czy tylko mu się wydawało? Obraz znów zmienił się, Draco najwidoczniej załamany kopał wściekłe Szafkę Zniknięć. A potem jego położenie zmieniło się, leżał w kałuży krwi, powoli umierając i Harry zacisnął oczy, nie chcąc, nie potrafiąc zmierzyć się z tym ponownie, a gdy już je otworzył, ujrzał Dracona wymiotującego pod ścianą, dygocząc na całym ciele, a nad nim Severusa Snape, mówiącego coś z miną świadczącą jedynie o bezwzględności. I znów on sam, Harry, tym razem ciasno obejmujący chłopaka, przyciskając go do siebie… Następne wspomnienie sprawiło, że zamarł.

Och, to było... nieco szokujące. Nott przyciskał Draco do kolumny łóżka, całując jego wyciągniętą szyję. Oceniając po miękkich dźwiękach wyrywających się z ust Malfoya, musiała być ona wyjątkowo wrażliwa na dotyk. Draco miał przymknięte powieki, a oddech krótki i urywany. Wystarczył rzut oka, by wiedzieć, że zmierzali w bardzo konkretnym kierunku. Wnioskując z tego, w co Draco był ubrany, albo raczej z tego, z czego go rozbierano, rzecz miała miejsce podczas wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Harry wiedział, że powinien się ruszyć i przestać patrzeć, ale nie potrafił. Czas zdawał się zwolnić, sekundy zamieniając w wieczność. Draco był niemal nagi, gdyby nie liczyć jeansów. Ciało miał szczupłe, można by powiedzieć nawet chude, Harry mógłby policzyć każde jedno żebro, ale mimo tego mięśnie rysowały się na jego ramionach, klatce i brzuchu. Wąska, nieco ciemniejsza niż te na głowie, smużka włosów ciągnęła się od pępka w dół, znikając w spodniach, do których Nott usiłował wcisnąć rękę. Draco jęknął, odtrącając jego dłonie i samemu rozpinając zamek. Harry przełknął ślinę, usiłując przenieść spojrzenie gdziekolwiek indziej, ale nagła, niespodziewana potrzeba była za silna, żeby choć przez chwilę przestał patrzeć. Skóra chłopaka lśniła od potu, a Draco ponownie wił się w ramionach chłopaka, w niczym nie przypominając swojej zwykłej, opanowanej wersji. Zdawał się być ucieleśnioną potrzebą, tak spragniony, otwarty, gotowy na więcej i…

Niespodziewanie odrzuciła go do tyłu niewidzialna siła. Rozwierając załzawione z bólu powieki, zobaczył górującą nad sobą sylwetkę Ślizgona. Znów był w sali, a twarz Dracona nie wyrażała niczego, absolutnie niczego, poza czystą wściekłością. Przez jeden, straszny moment, Harry był pewien, że jak przed rokiem złamie mu nos. Och, przydałby mu się kopniak. I to porządny kopniak. Może wtedy każda najdrobniejsza część Harry'ego przestałaby płonąć. Leżał tam sparaliżowany, przerażony i, o zgrozo, cholernie podniecony. Pomyślał mgliście, że od nadmiaru wrażeń eksploduje mu głowa.

_I spodnie_, dodał złośliwy głosik na dnie czaszki.

Draco obdarzył go jeszcze jednym, nienawistnym spojrzeniem, po czym bez słowa wymaszerował z klasy. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby Harry wciąż nie trwał w tak ciężkim szoku, skuliłby się pod siłą jego wzroku. Nieco dygocząc, podniósł się na nogi. Wszyscy, na czele z Hermioną i Ronem, gapili się na niego.

_Po prostu panuj nad twarzą,_ powiedział sobie ledwie formułując myśli, _nikt nie domyśli się, że właśnie podglądałeś macanki Malfoya z Nottem i co gorsze, podobało ci się to_.

— Ja… Muszę… iść do łazienki — skłamał, niczym oparzony wybiegając z sali.

Gdy tylko dobiegł do swojego dormitorium, rzucił się na łóżko i zasunął zasłony. Gapił się w bordowy baldachim, usiłując nie czuć absolutnie niczego.

_Nie myśl o tym,_ rozkazał sobie, _tylko o tym nie myś_l.

Ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się starał, ciągle wracał do tego wydarzenia. A co gorsza, ponad szok wybijało się uczucie zgoła inne – podniecenie.

Jęknął, uderzając głową o poduszkę. To nie prawda, nie mogła być, to Draco Malfoy, zarozumiały dupek, eks-wróg, eks-śmierciożerca, Harry ledwie zdążył go polubić, poza tym w przeciwieństwie do niego był całkowicie hetero i nie mógł go pragnąć. _Nie mógł._ Jednak jego ciało z lubością ignorowało te przeciwwskazania, nie zostawiając nic na obronę przed samym sobą. Wszystko, co o sobie wiedział, własne przekonania, plany, cała istota _ja_ nagle i nieodwracalnie legła w gruzach, zastąpiona czystą, prawie bolesną żądzą. Bo tak, o zgrozo, _pragnął._ Pragnął być na miejscu Notta. Przycisnąć Draco do kolumny łóżka, zjechać dłońmi w dół, znacznie niżej, badając rękami oraz ustami to zbyt szczupłe ciało. Pragnął poczuć, jak reaguje na jego dotyk, jak jęczy, wiję się i prosi o więcej, i… Och Boże.

Może… może gdyby sobie ulżył, wszystko by minęło? Nieco drżącą ręką, usiłując nie myśleć, że właśnie ma zamiar masturbować się, mając w głowie obraz Draco Malfoya, odpiął guzik spodni i wsunął rękę w bokserki. Nie pamiętał, kiedy był równie pobudzony, nawet z Ginny… Zagryzł wargę, aby nie jęknąć, gdy zacisnął pięść na swoim twardym członku. Przesunął dłonią po trzonie w górę i w dół, nieco zwiększając nacisk przy główce i tak naprawdę wystarczyło parę ruchów, żeby doszedł. Oddychając ciężko, poczekał aż się uspokoi i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące.

Przywołał w pamięci obraz Dracona, nawet po zrobieniu sobie dobrze, równie pociągający. Okej, naprawdę źle z nim. Więc to nie chwilowe podniecenie. Właściwie… Jeśli miał być szczery, to było jak wskoczenie trybików we właściwe miejsce, jak klucz zgubiony dawno, dawno temu. Wyjaśniało to, czego wiedzieć wcale nie chciał, całą niezdrową obsesję zawsze za mocną, żeby mogła ujść za normalną. Jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się równie skołowany, chory, a zarazem… kompletny. Jak mógł wcześniej się nie zorientować? To przynamniej tłumaczyło, czemu tak bardzo irytowała go obecność Notta. Teraz wiedział, że to, co rozrywało mu pierś, każąc ukręcić łeb co najmniej jednemu z nich, było po prostu zazdrością. Nie żeby to coś zmieniało. Harry nie mógł przecież… Mógł? Nie, to szalone. Malfoy miał Pansy, Notta i Merlin wie, ilu jeszcze ludzi na boku, a Harry naprawdę nie potrafiłby być jednym z wielu.

_W__ydaje ci się, że w tych okolicznościach, przy reputacji, którą zyskałem, często chodzę na randki?, _przypomniał sobie jego słowa.

Co za ściema. Może wiedział o uczuciach Harry'ego o wiele wcześniej niż on sam i zwinnie nim manipulował? Nie. Spokojnie. To bez sensu. Minęły miesiące zanim Draco zgodził się z nim pogodzić i wyglądał na zszokowanego, kiedy go objął… Uch, Harry zakrył twarz rękami, pragnąc spalić się ze wstydu albo chociaż zniknąć. To _takiej _odpowiedzi wtedy szukał. Albo... gdy ścierał mu krew spod nosa, praktycznie pieszcząc wargi Ślizgona… Boże, Boże, _Boże_! Jak wielkim idiotą trzeba być, żeby się nie zorientować, co do własnych uczuć i co do Malfoya?

Przecież jego twarz wręcz krzyczała: _Przestań mnie dotykać, Potter, bo inaczej sam cię dotknę tak, że nie pozbierasz się przez najbliższy miesiąc! _

Właściwie, czemu tego nie zrobił? Przynajmniej odkryłby prawdę o sobie w… przyjemniejszych okolicznościach. Może po prostu miał silną wolę albo nie odwzajemniał zainteresowania Harry'ego? Tylko jeśli nie, to czemu tyle razy pozwolił się dotknąć w tak, cóż, nie oszukujmy się – intymny sposób. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby Ron chociaż spróbował wyciągnąć rękę w kierunku Dracona, to by ją stracił.

Więc… Więc Draco był gejem. Właściwie, sam mu się do tego przyznał, wtedy w bibliotece. Cóż, to rzucało jasne światło na jego wypowiedź o Pansy; stanowiła wręcz rozwiązanie idealne, wymarzone alibi. I Harry też był… homo to za duże słowo, ale bi nie brzmiało tak… przerażająco. W końcu podobały mu się dziewczyny. Miał Cho i Ginny i… dobra, nigdy z żadną z nich nie posunął się za daleko, ale naprawdę chciał. Chyba.

Skrzywił się. Od myślenia bolała go głowa. Usiłował przypomnieć sobie czy kiedykolwiek, poza Malfoyem, pomyślał o jakimś facecie w kontekście seksualnym, ale niczego takiego nie znalazł.

Wdech i wydech… Po prostu musi przyjąć do wiadomości ten prosty fakt – podobał mu się Draco Malfoy. No i co? To nie koniec świata. W zeszłym roku wpadła mu w oko Ginny i był pewien, że będzie to trwać do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej, a minęło samo z siebie, więc… Zamarł, zmrożony nagłą myślą. A co jeśli Draco podobał mu się już wtedy? Mógłby trwać w błogiej nieświadomości przez półtora roku? Zresztą, co za różnica… Teraz to teraz i powinien zastanowić się, co dalej. _Nic_. Powiedzenie o tym swoim przyjaciołom nie wchodziło w grę, a Malfoyowi… Jeśli będzie chciał coś z nim robić, to sam wykona jakiś ruch, no nie? W końcu Harry, nieświadomie bo nieświadomie, ale zachęcał go wystarczająco wiele razy. A do tego czasu… Jeśli Draco nie poruszy tematu, uda, że o niczym nie wie i niczego nie widział. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, zwiastując przyjście któregoś z jego kolegów.

_Tylko nie Ron_, prosił w duchu, _proszę tylko nie on, nie mogę teraz… _

— Harry? — zapytał niepewnie Neville.

Potter wypuścił z ulgą wstrzymywany oddech i odsunął zasłony.

— Tak? — odparł, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda na tak skołowanego, jak się czuł.

— Jak tam?

_Świetnie_, pomyślał ponuro, _właśnie robiłem sobie dobrze myśląc o Draco Malfoyu. _

— W porządku — skłamał.

Neville rzucił mu jeszcze jedno, zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, do dormitorium wparował Ron. Harry z obawą rzucił na niego okiem. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, nie, wcale tak nie wyglądał. Bardziej na zaniepokojonego, wkurzonego i Merlin jeden wie, co jeszcze. Harry naprawdę nie czuł się gotowy na rozmowę z nim. Co więcej, obawiał się, że Ron tylko mu się przyjrzy i wszystkiego się domyśli. Ale z drugiej strony przecież nie był Hermioną. To jej domyślności Harry powinien się bardziej obawiać.

— Mógłbyś zostawić nas samych? — zapytał niezbyt grzecznie przyjaciel, a Neville ukradkiem zerkając na nich, wyszedł.

Przyjaciel skrzyżował ręce, obrócił się w jego stronę i popatrzył wyczekująco.

— Więc?

— Więc… co? — powtórzył, grając na zwłokę.

_Nie wyglądaj na winnego_, powiedział sobie.

— Co takiego zobaczyłeś we wspomnieniach Malfoya, że obaj wybiegliście jak oparzeni?

— Nic takiego…

— To on jest odpowiedzialny za te ataki w szkole? — Te słowa sprawiły, że Harry poczuł, jakby dostał tłuczkiem w brzuch.

Cudownie. Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć? Zachowując się w ten sposób, mógł tylko ściągnąć na Draco niesłuszne podejrzenia. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pomyśli, że przeraził się dlatego, bo zrozumiał, że pożąda Malfoya, tylko, że zobaczył w jego wspomnieniach coś strasznego; tak strasznego, że tylko śmierciożerca byłby do tego zdolny. Którym Draco był i zawsze będzie mimo zmian stron, a przynajmniej dla nich. Przypomniał sobie zawód w głosie Ślizgona, kiedy sądził, że Harry mu nie ufa i jego słowa o nie dawaniu drugich szans, o nie wybaczeniu... Och Boże. Czemu choć przez chwilę nie pomyślał, zanim wybiegł?

_Jestem niesamowicie głupi._

Ron wciąż na niego patrzył z wymalowanym na twarzy przekonaniem, co do znalezienia winnego.

— Stary, wiem, że… dałeś mu drugą szansę, ale teraz sam widzisz, to był błąd. Kto został śmierciożercą, nie przestaje nim być. Rok temu dostał zadanie i teraz też, więc po prostu…

— To nie on — wtrącił, myśląc, że jeszcze słowo więcej i zwymiotuje. — To nie jego sprawka.

Przyjaciel zmarszczył brwi.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz go nadal bronić?

— Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? — warknął, siląc się na spokój. — To nie on. Nie to zobaczyłem w jego wspomnieniach.

— Więc co takiego _niby_ zobaczyłeś? — spytał drwiąco, wyraźnie mu nie wierząc.

_Och, Ron, gdybyś tylko wiedział…Gdybyś tylko wiedział, pewnie nie stałbyś tu teraz. _

— To jego prywatne sprawy i naprawdę nie chcę…

— Wstawaj — oznajmił, zaskakując go.

— Po co? — Popatrzył na niego nieufnie.

— Skoro nie chcesz ze mną gadać, to zabieram cię do Hermiony. Ona przemówi ci do rozsądku.

— Nie ma o czym gadać, Ron! — wybuchnął, podrywając się do siadu. To było za dużo, za dużo stało się tego dnia, najpierw te wspomnienia, wszystko zmieniające uświadomienie, a teraz jeszcze oskarżanie Dracona o coś, czego nie zrobił. Poczuł się chory i bardziej wściekły niż nakazywała sytuacja. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Przyjaciel popatrzył na niego z malująca się w oczach wściekłością, a nawet czymś na kształt poczucia zdrady.

— Och, no jasne — stwierdził ponuro. — Teraz masz kogoś innego do pogaduszek, no nie?

Harry zaniemówił z niedowierzania.

— Co ty pieprzysz? — w końcu zdołał wykrztusić.

— Myślisz, że jestem głupi? — zapytał ze zjadliwą goryczą. — To nie z żadną dziewczyną się spotykałeś, tylko z tym gnojem, nie? — Harry milczał, zmrożony prawdziwością tych słów. Panika przetoczyła się przez jego ciało niczym trucizna. Czy to znaczyło, że Ron się domyślił? Czy było _to_ po nim widać? Sam ledwie odkrył swoje uczucia, nie był gotowy na tłumaczenie się z nich komukolwiek, nawet swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Widocznie jego milczenie jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Rona, bo warknął: — Kurwa, a miałem nadzieję, że się mylę.

— O co ci chodzi?

— Chodzi mi o to, że zapomniałeś, jakim Malfoy jest dupkiem!

— Nie zapomniałem…

— Nie pieprz mi tutaj bzdur, Harry — prychnął przyjaciel, czerwieniejąc ze złości. — Jesteś na każde jego skinienie, manipuluje tobą, jak chce, a ty dajesz się na to nabierać!

— Nie obrażaj go!— krzyknął, ledwie nad sobą panując. — Nie wiesz, jaki on jest!

— Lepiej powiedz, co takiego zrobił, że zapomniałeś o swoich prawdziwych przyjaciołach!

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, uświadamiając sobie, że dygocze z targającego jego ciałem gniewu. Wichura wiała za oknami z siłą mogącą wyrywać drzewa, ale była niczym marny wietrzyk przy wściekłości, która nim wstrząsnęła.

— Ja zapomniałem o swoich przyjaciołach? — powtórzył, nie pragnąc teraz niczego bardziej od uderzenia go. — JA?! A kto się migdali całymi dniami?!

Zanim Harry się zorientował, Ron doskoczył do niego, ale nim zdążył go uderzyć, zostali siłą rozdzielni. Hermiona, która nagle wbiegła do środka, odciągnęła Rona i trzymała go mocno, jakby bojąc się, że znowu spróbuje zaatakować. Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, jak gdyby pragnął samą siłą wzroku go zgnieść. Harry odwzajemnił się tym samym. Stali naprzeciw siebie, ciężko dysząc i mierząc się złowrogimi spojrzeniami.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytała drżącym z emocji głosem Hermiona, wciąż nie puszczając swojego chłopaka. — Co wy wyprawiacie?!

— Harry oszalał — wyjaśnił Ron wciąż tak samo rozjuszony. — Zobaczył, że to Malfoy jest winny tym atakom, a nadal go broni!

— To prawda? — zapytała przyjaciółka, przyglądając się Harry'emu niepewnie.

— NIE! — wrzasnął, zaciskając oczy, aby się uspokoić. Pod powiekami tańczyły mu czerwone plamy. — Draco jest niewinny!

Ron słysząc to imię z jego ust, skrzywił się, a Hermiona przygryzła wargę, jakby rozmyślając nad tym, co powiedział i zastanawiając, jak dobrać słowa, by nie rozwścieczyć go bardziej.

— Harry, posłuchaj… Możesz zadawać się z kim chcesz, ale jeśli Malfoy jest winny…

— TO NIE JEGO SPRAWKA! — ryknął, a to że mury Hogwartu nie zadrżały pod siłą jego głosu, było cudem.

— I jesteś tego pewien? — upewniła się.

Odliczył w duchu do pięciu, a po chwili, gdy miał pewność, że odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, powiedział:

— Tak, jestem pewien, tak samo jak twojej niewinności czy Rona.

Jego przyjaciel chyba nie był zachwycony tym porównaniem, ale wyglądało na to, że chociaż się uspokoił.

— Jeśli jesteś tego pewien, to ja ci wierzę. — Hermiona spojrzała wyczekująco na swojego chłopaka, a gdy ten nie zareagował, szturchnęła go.

— A ja uwierzę, jeśli powiesz nam, co takiego zobaczyłeś.

Harry popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. To akurat było ostatnim, co zamierzał. Kiedyś… Kiedyś byli całością, ale potem jego przyjaciele się zeszli i sami tworzyli jedność. Ron już nie był Ronem, tylko połową Hermiony. Osobno zdawali się prawie nie istnieć. Nagle stwierdził, że wcale nie muszą wiedzieć o nim absolutnie wszystkiego. Oni też mieli swoje sprawy, których Harry nie był częścią i nie zwierzali mu się z każdej, pieprzonej rzeczy, więc dlaczego on miałby? To nie ich sprawa. Tylko jego oraz Draco i niczyja więcej.

— No to masz problem, bo ja nie zamierzam ci tego powiedzieć. To prywatne sprawy Draco — oświadczył twardo, a cienka nić porozumienia została gwałtownie zerwana.

— A od kiedy bycie śmierciożercą i atakowanie uczniów jest czyjąś prywatną sprawą? — odparował gniewnie Ron.

Ze wściekłości czuł się chory. Nie miał ochoty słuchać ani słowa więcej. _Nie zamierzał._ Za kogo go miał? Za nie w pełni sprawnego umysłowo? Cały zeszły rok mu nie wierzył w sprawie Malfoya, po czym okazało się, że miał rację, więc czemu Ron nie potrafił mu zaufać w tak podobnej kwestii? Zresztą teraz to bez znaczenia. Musi stąd wyjść, nim straci nad sobą kontrolę i mu przyłoży.

Nie obrzucając ich choćby krótkim spojrzeniem wyszedł z dormitorium. Za sobą usłyszał jeszcze wołania Hermiony, ale zignorował je.

Trochę później, siedząc na boisku i moknąc od nieustannie padającego śniegu, dopadło go poczucie samotności. Chciał móc się komuś zwierzyć. Powiedzieć o dręczących go sprawach, o horkruksach, o snach, o Draco, o Ronie, o… o wszystkim. Niestety nie miał komu.

* Ogden's Old - jedna z najpopularniejszych marek ognistej whisky.


	16. Rozdział 14

Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze :)

**Rozdział XIV**

Minęło kilka nudnych dni, podczas których nic — poza wygranym meczem z Puchonami oraz informacją o zbliżającym się Balu Sylwestrowym – się nie działo. Codzienna rutyna: lekcje, treningi, zadania… Gdyby nie zdradliwe noce wypełniające jego głowę snami znacznie różnymi od koszmarów, pomyślałby, że nic się nie zmieniło. Śnił o skórze Draco, tak bladej i ciepłej. O tym, jak wyglądało jego ciało pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami ubrań. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby chwycił jego włosy i pociągnął je, to Draco odchyliłby głowę, reagując na każde muśnięcie warg na swoim gardle. Myślał, jakby to było pchnąć Malfoya na drzwi, biurko, podłogę, _gdziekolwiek_ i pieprzyć go tak mocno i długo, aż nie pamiętałby niczego poza Harrym. Pewnej nocy śnił o tym, że Draco klęczy, a słowa „Mój Panie" nabrały nagle erotycznego podtekstu. Obudził się w skotłowanej, wilgotnej pościeli, nie czując wobec siebie niczego poza obrzydzeniem. Nagle zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie spojrzy na niego, nie mając w głowie tych wszystkich perwersyjnych obrazów.

Ledwie siebie poznawał. Jasne, miał siedemnaście lat, nieraz wyobrażał sobie, jak wyglądały ciała wielu ludzi pod szkolnymi szatami, ale nigdy w tak dużym natężeniu, nigdy nie musiał zaspokajać się tyle razy w ciągu dnia. Nigdy nie pragnął kogoś tak mocno. Czuł się wręcz chory z pożądania.

Cała sławetna, gryfońska odwaga gdzieś wyparowała. Nie wiedział, jak podejść do Draco i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bał się, że chłopak mógłby zobaczyć na jego twarzy odbicie dręczącej go żądzy. Na szczęście (ale częściej_ nieszczęście - _w dużej mierze zależało to od nastroju Harry'ego) Malfoy zaczął go unikać. Do klasy wchodził ostatni i wychodził z niej jako pierwszy, do wieży astronomiczną w ogóle przestał zaglądać. Wybierał inne korytarze i inne pory dnia. O krzyżowaniu spojrzeń, czy choćby zwykłym „hej", nie było nawet mowy. Zachowywał się tak, jakby Harry Potter nigdy nie istniał.

Po ponad tygodniu tych dziwnych zachowań, kiedy szok zmienił się w frustrację, a później frustracja w… _coś_ ściskającego serce, Harry stwierdził, że dość tego. Postanowił zmierzyć się z sytuacją, a przede wszystkim z Draco i jakoś to wszystko wyjaśnić. A jeśli nie wyjaśnić, to chociaż załagodzić. Ponad nieustanne pragnienie zaczęło wybijać się uczucie zgoła inne: brakowało mu ich rozmów, przekomarzań, po prostu obecności Ślizgona.

_Tęsknię za nim_, uświadomił sobie.

To odkrycie wstrząsnęło nim chyba jeszcze bardziej.

W trakcie długiej przerwy zszedł do lochów. Szanse, że Draco będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać były raczej marne, skoro tak uparcie go unikał, ale przecież nie mógł tego tak po prostu zostawić. Nie zwlekając dłużej, zapukał. Ku jego niechęci otworzył mu nie kto inny, a sam Teodor Nott.

Harry na widok Ślizgona poczuł chęć przyłożenia mu albo zrobienia czegoś znacznie, znacznie gorszego.

_Nie jest nawet przystojny_, stwierdził. Nie, żeby umiał to obiektywnie ocenić.

Jeśli Notta zaskoczyła jego obecność, nie pokazał tego po sobie w żaden sposób.

— Cześć — rzucił Harry, siląc się na neutralny ton. — Możesz zawołać Draco?

— Już — odparł, ale zanim zdążył odejść, w polu widzenia pojawiła się Parkinson. Bardzo niezadowolona Parkinson.

— Zejdź mi z drogi, Nott! — syknęła, dopadając do drzwi. Na widok Harry'ego jej mina stała się jeszcze bardziej nieprzystępna. — Znowu ty — jęknęła z irytacją, odwracając się do Teodora. — Gdzie masz mózg? W spodniach? Czy Draco ci nie mówił, że mamy go nie wpuszczać?

— Nie rozmawialiśmy ostatnio za wiele…

Słysząc to Harry w pierwszej chwili się ucieszył, ale zaraz potem pomyślał o tych wszystkich czynnościach, do których słowa wcale nie są potrzebne. Poczuł, że dygocze z zazdrości. Boże, to było takie intensywne. Tak samo, jak wtedy w bibliotece albo w Hogsmeade, z tą różnicą, że teraz wiedział, co to wywoływało.

— To fascynujące, Nott, a teraz spadaj — warknęła Pansy. — Mam do pogadania z Potterem. — Ostentacyjnie obróciła się plecami do Ślizgona, a Harry poczuł nagły przypływ sympatii do dziewczyny. Nie była taka zła. — Więc — zaczęła, wbijając w niego surowy wzrok — czego tym razem chcesz?

— A jak myślisz?

— Nie pomogę ci — oświadczyła nieugiętym tonem, pośpiesznie zerkając za siebie, by upewnić się, że Teodor poszedł. — Słuchaj, Potter, dobrze ci radzę, odejdź stąd. Draco nie ma ochoty cię widzieć, w dodatku zabronił cię tu wpuszczać, co jest jasnym sygnałem dla wszystkich, że znowu się nienawidzicie. A to z kolei może skończyć się dla ciebie niezbyt przyjemnie.

— Mam to gdzieś — stwierdził Harry. Ostatnim, czego się bał, była banda Ślizgonów, którzy najmocniejsi byli w gębie.

— Potter, wiem, że jesteś z tych ciężkokapujących, ale jest tu parę… Parędziesiąt osób, które z przyjemnością wyprawiłyby cię do skrzydła szpitalnego albo i do grobu, a tylko z resztek obawy przed Draco na razie tego nie zrobili, więc co jeszcze muszę powiedzieć, żebyś dał sobie spokój? Cokolwiek mu zrobiłeś…

— Nic mu nie zrobiłem!

Parkinson skrzywiła się i Harry uświadomił sobie, że podniósł głos. Domknęła bardziej przejście, jakby chcąc go osłonić przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami.

— To bez znaczenia, Potter. Draco uważa inaczej, więc po prostu daj mu czas.

— Och, no jasne — parsknął. — Myślisz, że kolejne sześć lat wystarczy?

Pansy popatrzyła na niego, jakby nagle coś do niej dotarło. Powiercił się w miejscu, nie czując się do końca swobodnie pod jej spojrzeniem. Co zrozumiała? Co zobaczyła na jego twarzy? Merlinie, miał nadzieję, że nie _to_. Jakkolwiek wyzwolony był „związek" Parkinson i Malfoya wątpił, by cieszyła się na wieść, że Harry Potter marzy, żeby się do niego dobrać.

Pochyliła się ku niemu.

— Z tego, co mi mówił, zamierza popołudniu polatać — powiedziała cichym choć złowrogim tonem. — Mówię ci to tylko dlatego, że nie chcę, żebyś czatował pod naszymi kwaterami, wywołując sensację. To ostatnie, czego Draco potrzebuje. Ach, i spróbuj komuś powiedzieć, że wiesz to ode mnie, a urwę ci jaja, a potem nimi nakarmię. Chyba łapiesz aluzję, co, Potter?

Tak, łapał, aż za dobrze. Mówiąc „dzięki" (bo cokolwiek kierowało Pansy, wypadało podziękować), wrócił do swojego dormitorium.

Odczekał kilka godzin i zaraz po lekcjach udał się na miejsce. Początkowo zamierzał czekać na Draco na boisku, ale obficie spadający z nieba śnieg oraz temperatura poniżej zera sprawiły, że zmienił zdanie. Wiedział, że wchodzenie do szatni przeciwnej drużyny było surowo zabronione, jednak… To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy łamał przepisy, prawda? A teraz miał ważny ku temu powód.

Szatnię wypełniało przyjemne ciepło zapewnione wszelakiego rodzaju zaklęciami. Wnętrze nie różniło się niczym od gryfońskiej szatni – stały w niej ławki oraz siedem szafek opisanych imieniem i nazwiskiem poszczególnych zawodników. Po lewej stronie Harry'ego znajdowało się miejsce na miotły i różne środki pielęgnacyjne. Były jeszcze dwa inne pomieszczenia, ale nie wchodził do nich, bo i tak wiedział, że były to pokój wykładowy, w którym omawiano strategie oraz łazienka z prysznicami. Usiadł na jednej z ławek, czując, jak jego żołądek skręca się ze zdenerwowania. Nie miał pojęcia, jak spojrzy Draco w oczy, nie paląc się przy tym ze wstydu, ani tym bardziej, jak zdoła z nim porozmawiać. Oczywiście, powiedzenie mu całej prawdy nie wchodziło nawet w grę. A przynajmniej na razie.

Kiedy drzwi żałośnie skrzypnęły, oznajmiając czyjeś nadejście, Harry skulił się w sobie, nagle przestając być przekonanym do swojego pomysłu. Wcisnął się głębiej w zacieniony kąt.

Oczywiście to był Draco — upocony i zgrzany — który, _och Merlinie_, od razu zdjął górę stroju, rzucając go niedbale na ławkę.

Harry zamarł. Poczuł ucisk w żołądku, podniecenie sięgające od końców palców aż po dolne partie podbrzusza, a w płucach brakło powietrza.

_Nie gap się_, powiedział sobie, ale nie potrafił przestać.

Oczywiście, już wcześniej widział Draco pół-nagiego, ale w porównaniu do rzeczywistości wspomnienie było niczym. Chłopak stał odwrócony do Harry'ego tyłem, a migotliwe światło padało na jego ciało, podkreślając wszelkie wklęsłości i wypukłości. Obcisłe spodnie idealnie przylegały do jego ciała: Harry widział rysującą się pod cienkim materiałem krzywiznę pośladków oraz twarde mięśnie ud. Przesunął wzrok wyżej, czując suchość w ustach. Skóra lśniła od potu, a subtelne mięśnie rysowały się pod nią, poruszając przy najmniejszym ruchu. Zauważył jeszcze coś: cienkie, jaśniejsze niż reszta ciała smugi, przecinające kark, plecy i bicepsy Draco — pamiątki po Sectusemprze. Na pierwszy rzut oka blizn prawie nie było widać, ale pod odpowiednim kątem… Harry poczuł, jak coś się w nim skręca i to bynajmniej nie z podniecenia. Ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył, by chwilowo pożądanie wyparowało, a zamiast niego pojawiło się poczucie winy.

_Ja to zrobiłem_, pomyślał, ledwie mogąc oddychać.

— Hej — odezwał się niskim, ochrypłym głosem.

Draco obrócił się tak gwałtownie, że jego włosy prawie zafalowały. Na widok Harry'ego szok w jego oczach tylko się pogłębił.

— Na Merlina! — zawołał, przykładając dłoń do serca, tuż przy długiej, ciągnącej się od piersi aż do pępka szramie. — Usiłujesz mnie wyprawić na tamten świat? — _Już raz to prawie zrobiłem_, pomyślał Harry smutno, nie pragnąc teraz niczego bardziej niż wstać, pocałować każdą jedną z tych blizn i powtarzać tak długo przeprosiny, aż by mu wybaczono. Ale to nie po to tu przyszedł, a Draco już wcześniej unikał tego tematu. Harry podniósł się, a do drugiego chłopaka chyba dotarło, że jest w połowie rozebrany, bo skrzyżował ręce, jakby chcąc zapewnić sobie odrobinę intymności. Zaskoczenie zniknęło z jego twarzy. Teraz spoglądał na Harry'ego spod zmrużonych powiek podejrzliwie. — To szatnia Ślizgonów. Nie wolno ci tu być — oznajmił oschle, a Harry dostrzegł gęsią skórkę na jego ramionach.

— Zawsze lubiłem łamać szkolny regulamin w słusznych celach.

— Och, i co za cudowny cel przyświeca tym razem naszemu Wybrańcowi? — zadrwił Draco. Równie dobrze mógł walnąć go z pięści.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, a ty… Unikasz mnie — wyrzucił Harry, drżąc.

— Obawiam się, że mam też inne zajęcia. Nie mogę spędzać z tobą całych dni, nawet gdybym chciał.

— Parkisnon nie chciała mnie wpuścić…

— To może mieć coś wspólnego z faktem, że jej tego zabroniłem — podsumował cierpko Draco.

Sposób w jaki mówił… Jakby cały ten czas, gdy byli pogodzeni zniknął, a Hary znów stał się jego wrogiem. Chciałby móc żałować tego, co zobaczył, ale nie potrafił. Dzięki temu dowiedział się czegoś o Draco i poznał prawdę o sobie, i mimo, że nie była ona ładna ani taka, jakiej by sobie życzył, to przynajmniej w końcu znał przyczynę, czemu tak bardzo mu na nim zależało. Przyczynę tego wszystkiego. Jak ująć to, co chciał powiedzieć i nie pogrążyć się przy tym?

— Przestań — poprosił, z trudem przełykając ślinę. — Czemu się na mnie wściekasz? Nie zrobiłem tego z własnej woli, takie było zadanie. Przecież wiesz. Nie zamierzałem… Zobaczyć tego wszystkiego, ale zobaczyłem i… Co to zmienia? — umilkł, nie wiedząc, jak go przekonać, że to wszystko nie ma znaczenia: ani Znak, ani to, co robił, to z kim sypiał też nie. Akceptował go takim, jakim był. Boże, _pragnął_ go takim, jakim był. — Przecież wiedziałem o tym zanim postanowiłem się z tobą pogodzić.

Draco wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Wiedziałeś o… wszystkim? — zapytał, krzywiąc się przy ostatnim słowie.

— Nie o wszystkim — zaprzeczył Harry szybko, mając ochotę walnąć się w łeb. Przecież nie zamierzał poruszać tematu jego orientacji. — Ale teraz wiem i naprawdę… Naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza.

— Nie przeszkadza ci — powiedział zdumiony Malfoy. Jego twarz zastygła w dziwnym wyrazie. Harry zaczął się niepokoić, że _z_amienił się w powtarzającą papugę. W końcu do Ślizgona najwyraźniej dotarł sens słów Pottera, bo zamrugał, potrząsnął głową i powiedział, wyraźnie siląc się na neutralny ton: — Cóż, skoro tak… To zapomnijmy o tym.

Tym razem to Harry się zdziwił. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego, że Draco będzie chciał puścić wszystko w niepamięć.

— Więc… Nie jesteś zły?

Draco wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się od czegoś odpędzić, a mięśnie na jego ramionach poruszyły się, rozpalając w Harrym chęć przyciśnięcia do nich dłoni.

_Przestań_, powiedział sobie, _dopiero się pogodziliście, nie możesz się ślinić. _

— Jestem, ale nie na ciebie, tylko na tą sukę, która wymyśliła to chore zadanie — wyjaśnił Draco.

To nie tłumaczyło, czemu go unikał, chociaż może… Może po prostu krępował się tym, co zobaczył? Może bał się braku akceptacji ze strony Harry'ego? Zostawała jeszcze jedna, znacznie gorsza sprawa…

— A horkruksy? To znaczy, czy ktoś…

— Nie — uciął. — A teraz pozwól, że pójdę się umyć.

— Mogę na ciebie tu zaczekać?

Malfoy spojrzał na niego, jakby węsząc w jego zachowaniu jakiś podstęp.

— Potter, jeśli ktoś cię tu zobaczy, zarówno ty, jak i ja zostaniemy wywaleni z drużyn. Naprawdę muszę ci o tym przypominać?

Och, w porządku, w takim razie…

— Więc poczekam na boisku? — rzucił, przeklinając nadzieję w swoim głosie.

— Dobra, jeśli chcesz.

— A _ty_ chcesz?

Draco wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość.

— Gdybym nie chciał, to wywaliłbym cię stąd dziesięć minut temu — poinformował i — nie dodawszy nic więcej — poszedł pod prysznic.

Harry usiłował nie gapić się na jego tyłek, ale niestety kiepsko mu to wychodziło.

_Co się ze mną stało?_ zastanawiał się, wychodząc z szatni.

Nigdy przez całe swoje życie nie myślał tak często o seksie. Miał na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy. Prawie przywykł do świadomości, że być może umrze, nie zaznawszy tej przyjemności, ale teraz — gdy uświadomił sobie swoje pożądanie wobec Draco — prawie nie myślał o niczym innym. Wszyscy wokół uprawiali seks, nie wątpił w to. Ron przespał się w zeszłym roku z Lavender. Z Hermioną pewnie po tylu miesiącach też mu się udało. Parkinson spała z połową szkoły, Seamus trochę gorzej, ale nie brakowało mu wiele do jej rekordów. Draco-Nie-Chodzę-Na-Randki też jakoś szybko kogoś znalazł. Ba, Hary nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby nawet Neville to robił.

_Najwidoczniej jestem seksualnie opóźniony_.

Z ponurych myśli wyrwał go widok ogniście rudych włosów powiewających na wietrze — na tle mlecznego nieba wyglądały, jakby naprawdę płonęły.

_Ginny, _pomyślał, czując coś dziwnie bolesnego w żołądku.

Usiadł na mokrych trybunach, obserwując lot dziewczyny. Od czasu ich zerwania — a raczej od tego, gdy to on z nią zerwał — praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali poza treningami i meczami. Ich stosunku nie były wrogie, ale przyjaznymi też nie mógł ich nazwać. Chyba nawet Ron stracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek się zejdą.

Wtedy, gdy zostawił Ginny , był pewien, że robi to ze względu na grożące jej przez niego niebezpieczeństwo, ale teraz… Zrozumiał, że kierowało nim coś innego. Pociąg, który czuł do dziewczyny, nie był nawet ziarnkiem w porównaniu do pożądania wobec Draco. I — teraz gdy się nad tym zastanawiał i wiedział o sobie to wszystko — zrozumiał, że najbardziej lubił w niej te… Męskie cechy. Oczywiście, Ginny była bardzo ładna i zdecydowanie wyglądała jak dziewczyna, ale jeśli chodzi o charakter… Fakt, że wychowywała się wśród sześciu braci bez wątpienia odcisnął się na jej zachowaniu. Hermiona kiedyś stwierdziła, że siostra Rona była „chłopczycą" i teraz Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego. Ginny nie interesowały ubrania, nie otaczała się gronem koleżanek, wymieniając świeżymi plotkami, nie obrażała się z byle powodu i — co najważniejsze — nader wszystko uwielbiała sport. To właśnie to Harry najbardziej w niej lubił.

_Boże, chyba naprawdę jestem… _

Nie, jakoś lepiej czuł się, myśląc o sobie jako o gustującym zarówno w dziewczynach, jak _i_ w chłopcach — a jeszcze ściślej mówiąc w dziewczynach_ i w_ Draco Malfoyu — a nie tylko w facetach.

Kiedy skończyła latać i wyglądało na to, że zamierza sobie pójść, Harry zeskoczył z trybun i podszedł do niej.

— Ginny! — zatrzymał ją. Obróciła się, patrząc na niego zaskoczona. — Świetna forma — pochwalił ją, samemu nie wiedząc po co.

— Dzięki — odparła, chyba siląc się na uprzejmość.

Przyszedł mu do głowy bal. I tak nie mógł iść z tym, z kim chciał… Może gdyby ją zaprosił, mogliby się chociaż przyjaźnić?

— E. — _Weź się w garść_. — Słyszałaś o balu? Pomyślałem, że może… Może poszlibyśmy razem? — Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy, więc dodał szybko: — Jako przyjaciele?

— Och — wyrwało się jej. Przez chwilę po prostu na niego patrzyła, jakby starając sobie to wszystko poukładać. — Ale, Harry… Przecież my nawet ze sobą nie gadamy.

— Więc może powinniśmy to zmienić?

— To za wcześnie — stwierdziła cicho, choć stanowczo.

— Ja… No tak. Racja — przyznał, czując się jak skończony idiota. Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć?

Na jej ładną, lekko piegowatą twarz wdarło się echo długo skrywanego bólu. Ginny nigdy nie zaliczała się do dziewczyn łatwo wpadających w rozpacz, ale teraz wyraźnie widział, że ją zranił.

— Dopiero niedawno pogodziłam się z tym wszystkim, więc… Nie psuj tego.

— Przepraszam.

Uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem.

— Poza tym idę już z kimś innym. — To nie powinien być szok, ale był. Mógł wcześniej o tym pomyśleć. Wcześniej, zanim to zaproponował, zanim w ogóle do niej podszedł. Minęły miesiące od ich rozstania, to normalne, że w końcu była gotowa się z kimś spotykać, szczególnie, gdy on nie chciał, by do siebie wrócili. W dodatku zawsze miała większe powodzenie, niż Ron by sobie tego życzył, więc naprawdę… Nie powinien się dziwić.

Emocje chyba odmalowały się na jego twarzy, bo Ginny zapytała niepewnie:

— Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny?

_Zazdrosny?_ powtórzyło echo w głowie Harry'ego.

Jedyną osoba, z zazdrości o którą aktualnie go skręcało był Draco, ale tego nie mógł jej powiedzieć.

— Nie, jasne, że nie — odparł. To chyba też było złą odpowiedzią, bo teraz wyglądała na urażoną. — Wiesz, czekam na kogoś, więc nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej — oznajmił. Jak na zawołanie oczy Ginny ponownie się rozwarły. Popatrzył w tę samą stronę, co ona i jego spojrzenia padło wprost na Draco, który właśnie wyszedł z szatni i usiadł na trybunach, zauważywszy ich. Harry zmusił się, żeby ponownie popatrzeć na dziewczynę. Miał nadzieję, że jego twarz nie płonęła, zdradzając wszystko, co czuł. Gdyby się dowiedziała… Prawdopodobnie umarłaby na zawał. — O, już przyszedł, więc…

— Tak… Na razie — pożegnała się, wyglądając na wstrząśniętą.

Właściwie to dziwne, że nie dotarły do niej plotki o ich pojednaniu, ale może po prostu w nie nie uwierzyła…

Odeszła żwawym krokiem: Harry nawet z tej odległości widział, jak Draco odprowadza ją spojrzeniem, ściskając w dłoni garść śniegu. Podszedł do Ślizgona i sugestywnie zerknął na jego zaciśniętą pięść.

— Co zamierzałeś zrobić z tą śnieżką? — spytał podejrzliwie, prowokując Malfoya do prychnięcia.

— Bez obaw, na pewno nie atakować twoją ukochaną.

— Um. Moją _ukochaną_? — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, obserwując z przesadnym zainteresowaniem swoje zziębnięte palce. Okeeej, to było… Dziwne. Chyba nie był zazdrosny? — Jak sam dobrze wiesz, zerwałem z nią. Miesiące temu.

Draco uniósł brodę, obserwując go przenikliwie, a potem — nim Harry zdążył zorientować się w jego zamiarach — rzucił mu śnieżką prosto w twarz.

Przez chwilę stał zdumiony, z szybko topniejącym śniegiem spływającym z czoła aż po szyję. Otarł skrawkiem rękawa wilgotne okulary.

— Stała czujność, Potter — stwierdził Draco ze złośliwą satysfakcją.

— To było nie fair! — krzyknął Harry z udawanym oburzeniem i usiadł tuż obok.

— Tak, bo zachowanie fair jest przecież czymś, czego należy spodziewać się po Ślizgonach — zadrwił Malfory, a gdyby nie to, że przez zabrudzone szkła Harry nic nie widział, rzuciłby mu miażdzące spojrzenie. Spróbował je wyczyścić jeszcze raz, ale na okularach powstały smugi. Westchnął. — Och, doprawdy Potter… — prychnął Draco. Pochylił się do przodu i — unieruchamiając dłonią brodę Harry'ego — rzucił jakieś zaklęcie. — Już — oznajmił, odsuwając się.

Harry zamrugał, odkrywając, że widzi sto razy lepiej. Ze szkieł zniknęła nie tylko woda, ale i płatki śniegu zdawały się być odpychane jakąś niewidzialną siłą.

— Hej! Co to? — zapytał za zachwytem.

— Zaklęcie czyszcząco-ochronne na twoje obleśne okulary.

— Moje okulary nie są obleśne.

— Cóż, zawsze nie zgadzaliśmy się w wielu kwestiach, dopisz to do długiej listy — odparł, a Harry stwierdził, że nie ma sensu się wykłócać o takie szczegóły.

_Gdybym je zdjął, całowałbyś się ze mną? _Zdusił w sobie to idiotyczne pytanie.

Właściwie, co by się stało, gdyby teraz nakrył jego dłoń swoją, pochylił się i przycisnął usta do jego warg? Och, Boże, tak bardzo tego pragnął. Tak bardzo, że to prawie bolało. Policzki i koniec nosa Dracona były zaróżowione od mrozu, a usta odrobinę spierzchnięte — aż prosiły się o pocałunek. Harry przełknął ślinę, usiłując skierować swoje myśli na inny tor, ale niestety nieskutecznie. Był wręcz przytłoczony przez siłę własnego pożądania.

Istniało pewne, maleńkie prawdopodobieństwo, że Draco by się zgodził, uległby mu. Że pozwoliłby się całować i dotykać, i robić wszystko (no, albo _prawie_ wszystko), czego Potter pragnął, tylko że… Harry aż za dobrze wiedział, co byłoby potem. Draco uznałby to za jednorazową przygodę, o której najlepiej zapomnieć, a Harry… Chciałby to powtórzyć, jeszcze raz i jeszcze, aż stałoby się coś znacznie gorszego od samego pożądania Draco. Myśl, że mógłby się w Malfoyu zakochać, była… przerażająca — szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego przyszłe plany wobec Pansy. Harry nie potrafiłby się na coś takiego zgodzić.

_To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy coś przemyślałem, a nie impulsywnie działałem. Hermiono, możesz być ze mnie dumna._

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Draco, przyglądając mu się.

_Tak, nie, nic, wszystko…_

— Nie, nic.

— Nie wyglądasz najszczęśliwej — zauważył, a Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę.

— Wszystko okej — skłamał. Zaczął kreślić w śniegu jakieś abstrakcyjne wzory, by uniknąć patrzenia Malfoyowi w oczy.

— Potter, mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą? — zapytał Draco z lekkim rozbawieniem. _Uwierz, nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało. _— Chodzi o Weasley'ównę, tak? Dała ci kosza?

Oczywiście, że nie chodziło o Ginny, ale lepiej było trzymać się tej wersji — byle tylko Draco niczego się nie domyślił.

— Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu — zażartował, jednak nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na uśmiech.

— Więc… Chcesz do niej wrócić? — Pytanie nawet dla Harry'ego zabrzmiało dziwacznie.

Spojrzał na Ślizgona, niczego nie kryjąc.

— Nie! To skończone, ja tylko… Zaprosiłem ją na bal, a ona odmówiła.

Draco gapił się na niego, jakby w całym swoim życiu nie spotkał kogoś równie głupiego.

— Żartujesz, tak? — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Na Merlina… Dam ci małą radę. Następnym razem gdy będziesz chciał umówić się z dziewczyną _nie zrywaj_ z nią wcześniej. To może pomóc.

— Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? Nie chciałem się z nią umawiać, tylko iść jako… Przyjaciele, czy coś takiego — burknął, wdzięczny za to, że przynajmniej teraz nie musiał kłamać. Sprawa z Ginny była od dawien dawna zakończona. Ostatnie odkrycie tylko go w tym utwierdziło. — No, ale nie wyszło. Zresztą, i tak idzie z kimś innym, tak że…

— No tak. Blaise zaprosił ją w zeszłym tygodniu.

Ręka Harry'ego zamarła. Zastanowił się, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszał.

— Blaise… Co?! Blaise Zabini? — upewnił się, a Draco kiwnął głową. — Ale to Ślizgon!

Malfoy obserwował go wyraźnie rozbawiony jego reakcją.

— To tak samo, jak ja, a jednak siedzisz tu i ze mną rozmawiasz.

— To co innego — wymamrotał Harry. W tej samej chwili dotarło do niego, że nie miał racji. To było dokładnie to samo. — Dobra, masz rację. Nawet go nie znam, po prostu… Ślizgoni kojarzą mi się z intrygami, oszustwami i wykorzystywaniem innych do swoich celów.

— To tylko dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent prawdy — stwierdził Draco lekko, a Harry rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Malfoy był po prostu niemożliwy. — Ale jeśli to cię uspokoi, to powiem ci, że to nie jakaś jego chwilowa zachcianka. Leci na nią już od dawna.

— Ta, już jestem spokojny.

— Ktoś tu chyba jest zazdrosny.

— Nie jestem zazdrosny — zaprzeczył Harry. _A przynajmniej nie o nią_. — Po prostu Ron ją zabije. Wystarczająco ciężko znosi moje zadawanie się z tobą. Nawet się z nim o to pokłóciłem. Na wieść, że jego siostra umawia się z Zabinim chyba padnie trupem.

Draco na sekundę czy dwie znieruchomiał, a kiedy się odezwał, w jego oczach czaiła się niepewność.

— Pokłóciłeś się z Weasley'em o… _mnie_?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał sobie tego przypominać, szczególnie, że do tej pory ze sobą nie gadali. Hermiona bardzo starała się dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, przez co sama również pokłóciła się ze swoim chłopakiem i w ten oto sposób Ron nie rozmawiał z ani z nim, ani z Hermioną.

— Tak wyszło — przyznał. — Właściwie prawie się pobiliśmy.

Jeśli przedtem Draco był zaskoczony, to teraz sprawiał wrażenie wręcz wstrząśniętego, ale szybko się zreflektował.

— Potter, źle z tobą. Najpierw Cormel, teraz Weasley… Niedługo każdy, kto nieodpowiednio wypowie moje nazwisko, będzie chodził z obitą mordą. Kto by pomyślał, że z ciebie taki dobry ochroniarz. Przy tobie Crabbe i Goyle to marne wymoczki…

— Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne — mruknął, lekko szturchając go w biceps, a Draco wydał z siebie przesadnie bolesny okrzyk i obronnie przyciągnął ramię do siebie.

— Widzisz? Nawet mnie usiłujesz bić. Masz poważne problemy z agresją, kto wie, jak to się może rozwinąć…

— Och, zamknij się, głupku. — Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział bardziej czule niż obraźliwie. Draco też to zauważył, bo uniósł brwi. — Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to Ron się rzucił w moją stronę, a ja tylko… Byłem skłonny mu oddać. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś wygadywał bzdury. Szczególnie, jeśli nie ma o czymś pojęcia.

— Ty naprawdę masz maniakalną potrzebę ochraniania absolutnie wszystkich.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Harry twardym tonem. — Mam potrzebę ochraniania tych, na których mi zależy. — _Och nie, czy ja właśnie powiedziałem… nie, nie, nie… _Draco wpatrywał się w niego zdumiony. _Tego dnia biję rekordy zaskakiwania go,_ pomyślał Potter. Szybko zmienił temat. — A ty wiesz już, kogo zaprosisz?

— Wiem, że logiczne myślenie trochę cię przerasta, ale zastanów się: z kim innym mógłbym iść, jeśli nie z Pansy?

Przynajmniej miał z kim — w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego.

Dwie godziny później Harry wrócił do kwater Gryffindoru. Tak długi pobyt na zewnątrz dał mu się we znaki. Jego palce — zarówno u rąk, jak i nóg — były skostniałe, więc od razu zajął fotel przed kominkiem. Krzywołap wskoczył mu na kolana, łasząc się i mrucząc. Harry podrapał go za uchem, chłonąc przyjemne ciepło. Ogień w kominku delikatnie trzeszczał, zagłuszany echem rozmów. W pokoju wspólnym znajdowało się teraz kilkunastu Gryfonów, ale większość postanowiła chyba urządzić bitwę na śnieżki.

Usłyszał za sobą kroki i nawet nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć czyje. Słuchał ich od ponad sześciu lat. Tego chodu nie mógłby pomylić z żadnym innym.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytał trochę ostrzej, niż zamierzał.

— Ja… Słuchaj, stary, nie chcę się kłócić przez takiego… Przez Malfoya — zreflektował się Ron, brzmiąc na skruszonego. Tak naprawdę Harry nie złościł się na niego już od jakiegoś czasu. Co prawda nie podobało mu się to wszystko, co powiedział, ale nigdy nie oczekiwał, że Ron z radością zaakceptuje jego znajomość z Draco. — Jeśli chcesz się z nim zadawać to twoja sprawa, nie możemy ci bronić, ale…

— Hermiona cię przysłała? – zapytał Harry, odwracając się, żeby w końcu spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

Ron zaczerwienił się.

— Od razu przysłała… Powiedzmy, że mi to wytłumaczyła — sprostował. — Wciąż nie wiem, jak możesz chcieć się przyjaźnić z tym gadem, ale to już twój wybór. Po prostu nie zapominaj, kto jest twoim prawdziwym przyjacielem.

— Nie zapominam — odparł twardo.

_— Co powiesz na partyjkę? — zaproponował Ron, a Harry zgodził się, czując ulgę. _

_Jakaś jego część żałowała, że nie może wyznać chłopakowi prawdy o sobie, o Draco… Powiedzieć, że Ron nie ma co się obawiać o swoją pozycję najlepszego przyjaciela, bo Ślizgon — przynajmniej w pragnieniach Harry'ego — odgrywał zupełnie inną rolę. Ale pocieszała go myśl, że mimo, iż musiał ukrywać o sobie tak istotny fakt, to przynajmniej znów ze sobą rozmawiali._

_Po dwóch partiach szachów przyszła Hermiona, która najwidoczniej również pogodziła się ze Ronem, bo usiadła przy nim._

— Spotkałam Ginny — oznajmiła, rzucając Harry'emu wymowne spojrzenie. — Wspomniała, że zaprosiłeś ją na bal.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, czując się winnym. Ron obrócił się, by popatrzyć na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Że co? Po jaką cholerę? — zapytał nieco agresywnie. — Słuchaj, stary, jeśli zamierzasz robić mojej siostrze nadzieje…

— Nic nie zamierzam, po prostu nie pomyślałem, okej? — uciął Harry. Ostatnie, czego chciał, to kolejna kłótnia. — Zresztą i tak idzie z Zabinim.

Och nie. Wcale nie zamierzał tego mówić. Co go napadło?

— CO?! — wrzasnął Ron, tak głośno że grupa czwartorocznych siedzącą niedaleko skrzywiła się. — Przepraszam: co? Możesz powtórzyć, bo chyba się przesłyszałem…

— Ginny idzie na bal z Zabinim — powtórzył. I tak wcześniej czy później przyjaciel dowiedziałby się o tym.

Ron zaczął głośno i chrapliwie oddychać, jakby powstrzymywał się przed morderstwem. Na swoje nieszczęście ten właśnie moment Ginny wybrała, by wejść do pokoju wspólnego. Z szałem w oczach przyjaciel podniósł się z miejsca, zrzucając pionki z planszy.

— GINNY!

— Ron — zaczęła ostrożnie Hermiona — naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby…

Ale Ron jej nie słuchał. Już doskoczył do swojej siostry, zagradzając jej drogę. Ginny spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

— Nie wystarczy ci, że umawiałaś się z połową szkoły? Teraz zamierzasz prowadzać się ze Ślizgonami? — zaatakował ją.

— O co ci, do diabła, chodzi? — warknęła, krzyżując ręce.

— Chodzi o to, że nie pozwolę, żeby moja siostra umawiała się z jakimś ślizgońskim dupkiem!

— Skąd… — wyjąkała zszokowana, po czym jej wzrok spoczął na Harrym, a w jej oczach pojaśniało. Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni. — Wielkie dzięki, Harry! A ty — odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego brata — odwal się. Będę się spotykać, z kim mi się podoba, a tobie nic do tego!

— Ale… Ale to Ślizgon!

— Malfoy też jest Ślizgonem, a jakoś Harry się z nim zadaje i ci to nie przeszkadza — zauważyła, wyraźnie bliska furii.

— Oczywiście, że mi przeszkadza! Ale on nie jest moją siostrą! Nie mogę pozwolić, by jakiś oślizgły, ślizgoński dupek cię dotykał!

Ginny przerzuciła swoje długie włosy i zaśmiała się drwiąco.

— Och, naprawdę myślisz, że będę pytać cię o zgodę? — zakpiła, a Ron z wrażenia zaniemówił. Poruszył ustami, niczym ryba złapana w sieć. — Zresztą ta rozmowa nie ma sensu — stwierdziła i — nie czekając na odpowiedź — pobiegła do swojego dormitorium.

— Ginny! Ginny, wracaj tu!

Kiedy stało się jasne, że dziewczyna wcale nie zamierza wracać, Ron opadł na fotel. Był wyraźnie wściekły. Bardziej niż wtedy, gdy przed rokiem razem z Harrym przyłapali ją w objęciach Deana. A to już należało uznać za osiągniecie. Przyjaciel wbił w niego spojrzenie.

— Spałeś z nią? — wypalił, a Harry prawie spadł z fotela.

— Co…? Nie! Zresztą to nie twój cholerny interes, ja nie pytam się ciebie, co robisz z Hermioną.

Ron chyba nawet go nie słuchał, bo ponownie się podniósł i stwierdził:

— Idę zapytać Deana. — Po czym zniknął na schodach prowadzących do dormitorium.

Hermiona odprowadziła go spojrzeniem pełnym zarówno niedowierzania, jak i potępienia.

— Idiota — podsumowała. — Skończony idiota. — Przeniosła spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który z nieznanych sobie przyczyn nagle pożałował, że został z nią sam. — A tobie, Harry, gratuluję. Nie wiesz, że Ron dostaje szału za każdym razem, gdy Ginny z kimś się spotyka? Faktycznie, świetny sposób na zemstę.

— Jaką znowu zemstę? — mruknął, mając dość wszystkich nieporozumień w ostatnim czasie.

— Nie udawaj, proszę cię. Rozumiem, że jesteś o nią zazdrosny, ale…

— O Ginny? — zapytał zdumiony, nagle mając ochotę się roześmiać. _Och, Hermiono, gdybyś tylko znała prawdę…_ — Nie jestem o nią zazdrosny. W ogóle. To znaczy… Byłem zaskoczony, jak dowiedziałem się, że się z kimś spotyka, ale nie… Nie, to nie zazdrość. Między nami wszystko od dawna jest skończone.

Przyjaciółka wpatrywała się w niego, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu czegoś nie zrozumiała.

— Więc po co ją zaprosiłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak wyszło. Chciałem, żebyśmy poszli jako przyjaciele, nic więcej.

— Harry, to za wcześnie… — _Tak, już o tym wiem_, pomyślał smętnie. Wiedział, o co zapyta, jeszcze zanim się odezwała. — Nie chcesz z nią być nie tylko z powodów Voldemorta, prawda? — Przeklął bezbłędną domyślność Hermiony. Jak ona to robiła, że prawie zawsze wiedziała, co siedzi mu w głowie? Z niepokojem uświadomił sobie, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy Hermiona zorientuje się co do jego pragnień względem Malfoya.

Zastanowił się, co mógłby powiedzieć poza: _nie chcę z nią być, bo nie jest Draco_.

— Był czas, kiedy naprawdę mi się podobała i mi zależało, ale potem… Nie wiem, to nie było takie… Tak intensywne, jak powinno. Było naprawdę fajnie, ale nic ponad to. A… um, chyba chodzi o coś więcej, no nie?

— Tak, chodzi o coś więcej — zgodziła się. — Myślę, że może też chciałeś z nią być, bo jest siostrą Rona. Gdyby wam wyszło, bylibyście rodziną.

— Tak, może też dlatego — przyznał, wbijając wzrok w swoje palce.

Poczuł, że jest obserwowany i uniósł wzrok, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

— A ta dziewczyna, z którą się ostatnio spotykałaś?

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma żadnej dziewczyny — mruknął, pragnąc jak najszybciej uciąć ten niewygodny temat.

— Ale ktoś jest…

— Nie — skłamał, czując w dołku ból.

— Harry, przecież widzę… Możesz mi powiedzieć.

— Nie ma o czym mówić — odparł, wykręcając sobie nerwowo palce. — Ta osoba… I tak nic z tego by nie było, więc po prostu muszę zapomnieć. Tak będzie lepiej.

Twarz Hermiony wręcz krzyczała: _proszę, powiedz mi prawdę, wiem, że coś jest nie tak, że coś przed nami ukrywasz, cokolwiek to jest, zaakceptuję to_.

I wtedy prawie się złamał. Prawie. Zapragnął powiedzieć Hermionie prawdę. Podzielić się nowym odkryciem o samym sobie, poprosić o radę… Ale to nie wchodziło w grę, prawda? Hermiona wiele potrafiła zrozumieć i zaakceptować, ale czy i to przyjęłaby ze spokojem? Poza tym pewnie niebawem sama się wszystkiego się domyśli, co oszczędzi mu tortur przyznawania się.

Zresztą, po co mówić o czymś, co nie ma prawa bytu? Co nigdy się nie spełni, a przynajmniej nie w tym życiu? Nie, skoro był Harrym Potterem, a Draco Malfoy był Draco Malfoyem – kretynem, który nie dopuszczał do siebie uczuć, zgrywał zimną bryłę lodu i traktował ludzi instrumentalnie. Harry musiałby oszaleć, by pójść na coś takiego.

— W porządku, ale gdybyś chciał pogadać, to pamiętaj, że tu jestem — oznajmiła przyjaciółka, delikatnie ściskając mu dłoń.

Odwzajemnił uścisk, czując jednocześnie wdzięczność, przerażenie i zagubienie. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że cokolwiek zrobi i tak będzie źle.

* * *

><p>Dwa dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem Hogwart opanowała iście świąteczna atmosfera. Śnieg na dobre otulił białą pierzyną okolicę i z każdą chwilą było go coraz więcej. Wielka Sala wyglądała naprawdę fantastycznie: jemioły wisiały we wszystkich drzwiach, zachęcając do skradnięcia komuś całusa, płatki śniegu sypały z zaczarowanego sklepienia, znikając kilka stóp nad stołami, a dwanaście wysokich po sam sufit choinek przyciągało spojrzenia. Niektóre drzewka migotały ozdobione świecami, inne przystrojono soplami lodu, które nigdy nie topniały. Maleńkie elfy siedzące na gałęziach jodeł wyśpiewywały kolędy, potęgując świąteczny klimat. Harry niemal żałował, że nie spędzi tu Wigilii. Na widok choinek przypomniał mu się Hagrid, który zawsze je tu przynosił. Ukuło go uczucie tęsknoty za przyjacielem. Miał nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek przebywa, nic mu nie jest i szybko wróci. Teraz Harry z chęcią zjadłby jego twarde herbatniki.<p>

Z wyjazdem z Hogwartu wiązało się jeszcze coś – nie widywanie Draco przez ten czas.

_To tylko trzy dni_, pocieszał się, usiłując nie popaść w paranoję.

Ostatnio jeszcze częściej się spotykali i Harry nie krył zadowolenia z tego powodu. Co prawda widywanie się z Draco było nie tylko przyjemnością, lecz także torturą – ciągle musiał się powstrzymać przed zrobieniem czegoś nieodpowiedniego. Ale lepsze to niż nic, prawda? W dodatku ta przerwa świąteczna należała do jednych z najkrótszych, bo wszyscy (a przynajmniej większość) chciała wrócić na Sylwestrowy Bal.

Kiedy Harry przyszedł nad zamarznięte jezioro, Draco już na niego czekał. Jak zwykle nie założył czapki, ale przynajmniej tym razem nie zapomniał rękawiczek. Jego jasne włosy niemal zlewały się mlecznym niebem i śniegiem wokół. Z szyi zwisał mu niedbale zawinięty szalik w barwach Slytherinu – poza ciemną kurtką i spodniami jedyne kontrastujące kolory z wszechobecną bielą.

Po przywitaniu się, spojrzał na to, co Draco miał na nogach.

— Um. Co _to_ jest?

— Łyżwy — odparł Malfoy, siadając na brzegu jezioro, by szybciej uporać się ze sznurowadłami. Spojrzał na Harry'ego jak na kogoś nieskończenie głupiego. — Dzięki temu można jeździć na lodzie.

— Wiem, czym są łyżwy — burknął, jednej rzeczy nie pojmując. — Ale… To mugolska rozrywka.

— Bzdury.

— Więc co jest w nich magicznego?

Draco prychnął zamiast odpowiedzieć i powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:

— Przestań być wstrętnym popsuj-zabawą i pomóż mi wstać. — Harry zrobił to, o co był proszony, a raczej to, co mu kazano. Kiedy Ślizgon stanął na lodzie, wskazał ręką na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą siedział. — Tam leżą twoje.

Potter rzucił na nie okiem, czując wewnętrzny sprzeciw.

— Nie powiedziałem, że się na to zgadzam.

— A ja nie przypominam sobie, żebym powiedział, że coś mnie to obchodzi — odparował Draco. Harry spojrzał na niego złowrogo, co oczywiście nie przyniosło żadnych pożądanych efektów.

_Co za nieznośny dupek_, pomyślał, jednak nie potrafił się naprawdę zezłościć.

Apodyktyczność Malfoya była czymś, do czego dało się przywyknąć. Gdyby nie jeden mały szkopuł, to jazda mogłaby być naprawdę fajnym sposobem na wspólne spędzenie czasu.

— Doceniam twoją kreatywność i w ogóle, ale wiesz… Ja nie umiem jeździć — wyznał z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

— To się nauczysz. Co za problem? Nawet Crabbe z Goylem dali radę. Jestem pewien, że nie przerasta to także twoich możliwości. — Harry zastanawiał się właśnie, jakim cudem nie pękła pod nimi tafla lodu, ale zachował te myśli dla siebie. — Swoją drogą, dobrze wiedzieć, że jest coś, czego Harry Potter nie potrafi.

— Możesz przestać zwracać się do mnie w ten sposób? — zapytał, siadając na brzegu, aby zawiązać sznurowadła. — Zawsze mówisz do mnie „Potter" albo „Harry Potter", czy „Wybraniec", ale nigdy po prostu „Harry".

— Nie pozwalaj sobie,_ Potter_. Nie jesteśmy na tym etapie znajomości.

— A co trzeba zrobić, by na nim być? — Uśmiech, który zagościł na twarzy Dracona był bardzo jednoznaczny. Jego oczy zabłysły czymś sugestywnym i diabelskim zarazem. — MALFOY! — wykrzyknął zgorszony Harry. Nie wiedział czy chłopak się z niego nabijał, czy raczej… Flirtował z nim? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe…

— Przestań krzyczeć, bo zaraz obudzisz kałamrnicę. I pośpiesz się. Zimno mi.

_Ja mógłbym cię rozgrzać_, pomyślał Harry, ale oczywiście, nie mógł tego powiedzieć na głos.

— Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś łyżwy?

— Od prawie siedmiu lat uczymy się transmutacji… Wiesz, niektórzy potrafią zamienić jeden przedmiot w drugi — zadrwił Draco.

— Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś nieznośnym dupkiem?

— Jakieś milion razy — stwierdził lekceważąco i z zaskakującą łatwością przejechał się kawałek. Kiedy z powrotem stanął przed Harrym, spojrzał na niego niecierpliwie, jakby oczekiwał, że ten z radością wskoczy na zlodowaciałe jezioro i do niego dołączy. — No dalej, Potter. To nie jest trudne. Co z twoją sławetną, gryfońską odwagą?

— Łatwo ci mówić — mruknął Harry, z obawą stawiając jedną nogę na lodzie, potem drugą i… W następnej chwili leżał na plecach, z bólem pulsującym w krzyżu.

Oszołomiony gapił się na płatki śniegu powoli spadające z nieba. Draco pojawił się w jego polu widzenia, ale był zbyt zajęty wyśmiewaniem się z Harry'ego, by pomóc mu wstać. Kiedy się w końcu uspokoił, złapał Gryfona za łokcie i podniósł go do pionu. Harry zacisnął palce na jego przedramionach w obawie, że jeśli zerwie łączący ich kontakt, to ponownie wyląduje na plecach. Był pewien, że wygląda jak kretyn – stojąc na wyprostowanych nogach i kurczowo trzymając się drugiego chłopaka. Pozwolił pociągnąć się na środek jeziora — jeżdżenie do tyłu zdawało się nie sprawiać Malfoyowi najmniejszych trudności. Nie wyglądał też, jakby zamierzał ponownie go wyśmiać.

— To jak chodzenie, tylko zamiast stawiania kroków odpychasz się — poinstruował Draco i odsunął się. — Spróbuj sam.

Harry spróbował. Odepchnął się stopą i — o dziwo — udało mu się przejechać kawałek bez bliskiego spotkania z lodem. Draco okrążył go, a następnie obrócił się na jednej nodze wokół własnej osi, rozkładając ręce i z gracją wykonując piruet.

Harry ze zdumieniem obserwował jego poczynania.

— Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

— Koło domu mamy jezioro. Jeździłem z matką, kiedy byłem mały. Zawsze lubiła jazdę figurową.

Harry nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Nie wyobrażał sobie nadętej Narcyzy Malfoy uprawiającej jakikolwiek sport, szczególnie mugolski. Zdziwiło go, że spędzała czas ze swoim synem w taki sposób. Sprawiała wrażenie osoby preferującej zakupy i towarzyskie gierki przy herbacie bądź winie, a nie zajmującej się swoim dzieckiem. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że to dobrze, że nie była tak zimna, jak sądził. Wciąż jednak nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Lucjusza godzącego się na coś podobnego.

— A co na to twój ojciec?

Draco zatrzymał się przed nim ze zgrzytem łyżew, obsypując mu stopy kawałki lodu.

— Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że spowiadaliśmy mu się z każdej rzeczy? — zapytał ni to drwiąco, ni niedowierzająco. Harry tak właśnie myślał. — Pod nieobecność ojca mogła spędzać ze mną czas jak tylko chciała.

Nie wiedział, czy ma prawo pytać o coś takiego na tym etapie znajomości, ale zaryzykował:

— A jak ona się czuje?

— Różnie — odparł Draco nieco napiętym tonem. — Zabieram ją na święta do domu. A ty gdzie je spędzisz?

— Och, u Weasleyów. — Draco skrzywił się z niesmakiem. — Nie rób takiej miny. Oni są naprawdę świetnymi ludźmi. Dzięki nim czuję… Czuję, jakbym miał rodzinę.

Draco zacisnął wargi i wyglądało na to, że nie wie, co odpowiedzieć.

_To i tak postęp_, pomyślał Harry. _Kiedyś zacząłby nabijać z tego, że jestem sierotą._

— Coraz lepiej ci idzie, Potter — zauważył, a Harry wyszczerzył zęby, czując się na lodzie coraz pewniej.

— Ścigamy się?

Malfoy uniósł brwi.

— Nie masz szans.

— _J_a nie mam szans? Przyznaj się, Draco, boisz się, że przegrasz z nowicjuszem…

— Chciałbyś — prychnął, pociągając nosem. — Wyścigi są dla bezmózgich prymitywów bez krzty kreatywności.

— A piruety dla dziewczyn — odparował Harry zadowolony.

Gdyby spojrzenie Ślizgona mogło zabijać, Harry zaraz padłby trupem. Na szczęście nie mogło.

— Kto pierwszy okrąży trzy razy jezioro, ten wygrywa — oznajmił Draco i ruszył do przodu, nie czekając na reakcję towarzysza.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, Harry dołączył do chłopaka. Jazda była przyjemnym doświadczeniem – trochę podobnym do Qudditcha, choć nie tak wspaniałym. Wiatr ze śniegiem wiał Harry'emu w oczy, zasłaniając mu pole widzenia, ale chłopak nie poddawał się. Gnał przed siebie szybko, zrównując się z Malfoyem, który zmierzył go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. Zważywszy na totalny brak doświadczenia, szło mu zupełnie nieźle. Robili już trzecie okrążenie i wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby za bardzo nie wysunął nogi… Od upadku wybawił go Draco, który złapał go z godnym szukającego refleksem. Oszołomiony Harry uświadomił sobie, że stoi na zlodowaciałym jeziorze, a Draco Malfoy trzyma go w mocnym uścisku.

Pozycja, w której się znaleźli była dość… Dwuznaczna. Czuł ramiona owinięte wokół siebie i kolano Malfoya wsunięte między swoje uda. Od jego ciało biło przyjemne ciepło — tak inne od otaczającego ich mrozu. Wyczuwał je mimo tych wszystkich warstw ubrania. Przełknął ślinę, podczas gdy jego serce przyśpieszyło. Ciśnienie uderzyło mu do głowy niemal ją rozsadzając. Napotkał spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka. Bał się ruszyć, zrobić cokolwiek, by nie zepsuć tej chwili. Draco twarz miał spokojną, nienaznaczoną drwiną, przez co wyglądał zadziwiająco młodo: czubek nosa — tak jak i uszy — miał zaczerwienione od mrozu, a spojrzenie niemalże łagodne. Jego oczy przybierały srebrzysty odcień otaczającego ich śniegu. Harry przeniósł spojrzenie na jego wargi, pragnąc jedynie pochylić i przycisnąć usta do tej popękanej, niewątpliwe miekkiej powierzchni.

Wtedy Ślizgon zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego: podniósł prawą rękę i owinął sobie wokół dłoni jego gryfoński szalik, po czym przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie. Stali tak blisko, że prawie stykali się nosami, a gdy świeży, ciepły oddech owiał Harry'emu twarz, jego spodnie stały się stanowczo za ciasne.

— Wesołych Świąt, _Harry_ — wyszeptał Draco niemal w jego usta, tak że Harry prawie mógł poczuć ich smak.

_O Merlinie_, było wszystkim, co potrafił pomyśleć. Oszołomienie wyparowało z jego głowy, gdy tylko Draco go puścił. Poczuł, że traci równowagę i z powrotem leży na plecach, z tą różnicą, że Draco już nad nim nie stał. Pognał do brzegu, ostatecznie wygrywając pojedynek.

— Wygrałem — oznajmił Ślizgon z satysfakcją, kiedy Harry w końcu się pozbierał i dotarł na brzeg. — Kto jest mistrzem?

— Mistrzowie nie oszukują. To było nie fair — wymamrotał, nie chcąc zastanawiać się nad tym, co przed chwilą się stało.

— Nie ustalaliśmy żadnych zasad, więc nie mogłem ich złamać — stwierdził Draco, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Harry usiadł obok niego, wdzięczny za rzucenie zaklęcia ogrzewającego. — To nie moja wina, że tak łatwo cię rozproszyć.

_Trudno się nie rozproszyć, kiedy ktoś prawie cię całuje_, pomyślał kąśliwie, ale zachował to dla siebie. Nie miał co do zamiarów Malfoya całkowitej pewności.

Może to wcale nie było tym, na co wyglądało. Może Harry widział to, co chciał widzieć. Może naprawdę Draco zrobił to tylko po to, by wygrać. To w końcu takie obrzydliwie ślizgońskie.

— Jeszcze jedna runda? — zaproponował, a Draco ochoczo na to przystał.

Tym razem Harry zamierzał wygrać.


	17. Rozdział 15

Przepraszam za to opóźnienie, beta się rozchorowała, a ja nie chciałam wrzucać niepoprawionego rozdziału. Kolejny chciałabym wrzucić do 2 tygodni. Serdecznie dziękuje za komentarze i życzę miłego czytania. : )

**Rozdział XV**

W dzień wigilii Nora stała się jeszcze bardziej radosnym miejscem niż zazwyczaj, zatłoczonym, głośnym i ozdobionym przez Ginny aż do przesady. Wszędzie wisiały łańcuchy i kolorowe świecidełka. Pełne rozmaitych słodyczy Mikołajowe skarpety powieszono przy kominku,; pod sufitem dyndała jemioła, a radosne kolędy rozbrzmiewały w domu przez cały czas. Ku zachwycie mamy Rona (i nieszczęściu Fleur) piosenki Celastyny Warbeck i w tym roku królowały na liście przebojów. Mimo pojednania kobiet i wyraźnego ocieplenia ich stosunków, zanosiło się na to, że gust muzyczny chyba zawsze będzie czymś, co je dzieli.

Tak samo jak w zeszłoroczne święta jeden z gnomów schwytany w ogrodzie robił za bożonarodzeniowego aniołka. Potraktowany _Drętwotą, _ze skrzydełkami przymocowanymi zaklęciem do pleców, łypał na nich groźnie ze szczytu choinki. Świetliki migające wszystkimi kolorami tęczy zastępowały mugolskie światełka. Wraz z mijającymi godzinami schodziło się coraz więcej gości. Lupin przyszedł z Tonks, której włosy raziły dziś barwą dorodnej zieleni, kontrastując z czerwienią Mikołajowej czapki, co nadawało jej wyglądu bożonarodzeniowego elfa. Ku niezadowoleniu Rona Hermiona spędzała Wigilie ze swoimi rodzicami. Fleur, Ginny i Molly przejęły kuchnie, przygotowując danie na kolacje, Fred i Geogre jak zwykle bardziej wszystkich rozpraszali, niż pomagali, Bill z panem Weasley'em mordowali się na dworze z dziurą w dachu, a Harry'emu z Ronem przypadło nieprzyjemne zajęcie pucowania salonu na błysk. Harry cieszył się, że przynajmniej nie musiał być z jednym w pomieszczeniu z Ginny. Wydawała się wciąż obrażona i nawet nie patrzyła w ich kierunku. Każda próba przyjaciela rozmowy z siostrą kończyła się kolejną kłótnią, więc osobny podział obowiązków był wręcz wybawieniem.

Właśnie po raz trzeci szorowali wigilijny stół, kiedy Ron odezwał się ponuro.

— Zupełnie nie wiem, o co jej chodzi. Przecież chcę dla niej dobrze, nie?

— Wiesz, jest dorosła — odparł Harry, tylko po to, by nikt nie sądził, że był o nią zazdrosny. — Może spotykać się z kim chce.

— No, ale żeby ze Ślizgonem — ciągnął Ron, ze złością zeskrobując zaklęciem zaschnięty wosk. — Tak sobie pomyślałem… nie wydaję ci się, że ona lubi… no wiesz.

— Nie?

— Czarnoskórych — wyjaśnił przyjaciel, a Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony. — Najpierw Dean, a teraz ten cały, Jak Mu Tam, Zabini…

— Um, no tak — wymamrotał. Ostatnim, o czym miał ochotę rozmawiać, to preferencje swojej byłej dziewczyny. — Może tak.

W tym samym momencie rozległ się dźwięk teleportacji i pojawili się przy nich Fred i George.

— Co tam, Mon-Ron? — zagadnął wesoło jeden z bliźniaków. — Znowu przeżywasz związki naszej rozchwytywanej siostrzyczki?

— Mówiłem ci — warknął przyjaciel. — Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz…

— To na pewno bardzo tego pożałuje — dokończył drwiąco Fred i razem z Georgem zaśmiali się. — Swoją drogą, myśleliśmy, że jak już sobie znajdziesz dziewczynę, to przestaniesz tak interesować się innymi…

— Och, zamknijcie się — burknął Ron. — To nie moja wina, że Ginny wybiera samych idiotów. — Rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie Harry'emu. — Oczywiście poza tobą, stary.

Ten sam moment Ginny wybrała sobie, żeby wychylić się z kuchni. Stanęła w drzwiach, mierząc ich groźnym spojrzeniem.

— Słyszałam to — warknęła, trzymając się za boki i do złudzenia przypominając swoją matkę. W ręce ściskała nóż, przez co wyglądała trochę niebezpiecznie. — Już ci mówiłam, że to nie twoja sprawa. Mogę…

— …robić co chcę — wtrącił George, przedrzeźniając ją.

— …z kim chcę… — dołączył się Fred.

— …jak chcę…

— …i gdzie chcę…

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować nóż poleciał w ich kierunku, ale George zdążył rzucić zaklęcie; ostrze rozpłynęło się tuż przed jego twarzą w zetknięciu z niewidzialną barierą. Ginny potrząsnęła głową i na odchodnym rzuciła przez ramię:

— Dupki.

Harry nie wiedział, czy miała na myśli tylko bliźniaków, czy całą ich czwórkę. Zresztą, to bez znaczenia. Najważniejsze, że przez ich rozstanie jej bracia wciąż traktowali go normalnie. Właściwie wydawali się sądzić, że to wina Ginny, a nie jego, a on jakoś nie miał ani potrzeby, ani sposobności wyjaśnić, że było inaczej.

— Co za charakterek — skomentował bliźniak, odprowadzając siostrę spojrzeniem. — Przysięgam, ona będzie gorsza niż mama.

— Nie przesadzajcie — wtrącił Harry, siląc się na neutralny ton. — Nie jest taka zła.

Fred poklepał go po plecach z przesadnym wyrazem zrozumienia na twarzy.

— Daj spokój, staruszku. Nic dziwnego, że z nią nie wytrzymałeś.

Zanim zdążyłby zaprzeczyć bliźniacy oddalili się. Czuł się z tym trochę… niewygodnie. Ginny nie zasłużyła na taką surową ocenę; zostawił ją nie przez trudny charakter, lecz grożące jej niebezpieczeństwo, albo, jak ostatnio się przekonał, przez to, że… pociągał go Malfoy. Chłopak. Ta myśl wciąż trochę go niepokoiła, a fakt, że nie mógł się nikomu zwierzyć, tylko to pogłębiał.

— Nie dlatego się rozstaliśmy — mruknął do Rona, czując potrzebę wytłumaczenia się.

Przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem — stwierdził i odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem. — Nie zawsze wszystkim wychodzi. Trzeba się… dopasować. — Nie były to słowa, które kiedyś by wypowiedział, ale w końcu wszyscy nieustannie się zmieniają. Nawet Ron. Czerwony po koniuszki uszu pochylił się ku Harry'emu i konspiracyjnie wyszeptał: — Myślisz, że my z Hermioną… pasujemy do siebie? To znaczy, wiem, że ciągle się kłócimy i w ogóle, ale… jak myślisz?

Z wrażenia prawie wypuścił różdżkę z ręki. Prawdopodobnie był ostatnią osobą mogącą udzielać porad na temat związków i dopasowania. Z Cho mu nie wyszło, Ginny zostawił, a Malfoy… cóż, o ich dopasowaniu mógł pomarzyć tak samo, jak i o możliwości jakiegokolwiek związku.

— Ee… myślę, że tak — podsumował, a ponieważ przyjaciel wciąż się w niego natrętnie wpatrywał, sprecyzował. — No wiesz, to coś więcej niż z Lavender. Znacie się, przyjaźnicie od lat...

— Taaak — zgodził się Ron, wyraźnie uspokojony odpowiedzią. — To coś więcej.

Reszta dnia minęła na luźnych rozmowach i dopinaniu wszystkiego na ostatni guzik. Cieszył się, kiedy podano do stołu i w końcu można było w spokoju usiąść. Po zjedzeniu nadziewanego indyka podanego z pieczonymi ziemniakami, brukselką i zielonym groszkiem, przyszedł czas na cukierki, wyśpiewujące przy rozpakowywaniu śmieszne wierszyki. Gdy jego brzuch niemal eksplodował z przejedzenia, podano płonący pudding – jedno ze smaczniejszych dań, jakie kiedykolwiek jadł. Aż w końcu najedzony i szczęśliwy rozłożył się na dużym fotelu, obserwując spod półprzymkniętych powiek pozostałych domowników. Bliźniacy wraz z Ronem grali w eksplodującego durnia, Bill obejmował jednym ramieniem Fleur, pani Weasley wsłuchiwała się w świąteczne piosenki, ciągle kursując między salonem a kuchnią, a Ginny zaśmiewała się z czegoś z Tonks. Harry zerknął w lewo, przez chwilę przyglądając się Lupinowi pogrążonemu w dyskusji z panem Weasley'em. Kiedy uwaga taty Rona przeskoczyła na Billa opowiadającego o mugolskich telefonach, Harry przysiadł się do Lupina. Wyglądał na wykończonego. Spostrzegając, że jest obserwowany, odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Przyglądał mu się z namysłem i po chwili, jakby z wahaniem, położył maleńką paczuszkę na kolanach chłopaka. Harry przekręcił głowę, patrząc to na prezent, to na byłego nauczyciela. W końcu nieprzyzwyczajony do przyjmowania podarunków, odezwał się z zakłopotaniem:

— Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na równie zmieszanego, co i on, bo wzruszył nerwowo ramionami, nie patrząc mu przy tym w oczy.

— Rozpakuj go. To nic wielkiego, ale… należało do Syriusza. — Na dźwięk znajomego imienia, serce Harry'ego ścisnęło się boleśnie. Lekko drżącymi palcami rozsunął ozdobny papier. Mały, nie większy niż pół palca, srebrny amulet lśnił w jego zwojach. Miał prostokątny, zaokrąglony przy krańcach kształt i środek wykonany z przeźroczystego szkła, w którym pływała szafirowo-czerwona ciecz. Spojrzał na mężczyznę z pytaniem w oczach. — Gdy pewnego razu, za czasów nauki w Hogwarcie, pokłóciłem się z Syriuszem, znalazł i rozpracował magię tego amuletu. Domyślasz się o co była sprzeczka? — Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, a Lupin westchnął. — Ja sam dokładnie nie pamiętam, ale wiem, że wykrzyczałem mu wtedy, że nie ma pojęcia, jak to jest, że nie wie co przeżywam podczas zmiany… Nie minął miesiąc, a pokazał mi ten amulet. To co w nim pływa to częściowo moja krew. Dzięki niej, przy odpowiednim natężeniu światła księżyca, trzymając go w ręce Syriusz mógł odczuwać mój ból — urwał, błądząc pustym wzrokiem po własnych zaciśniętych dłoniach, aż odchrząknął i popatrzył wprost na Harry'ego. — Nie chciałem się na to zgodzić, ale byłem młody, głupi i egoistyczny, a on posiadał niezwykły dar przekonywania. Zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego niby egoistyczny. To bardzo proste. Ani James, ani Peter nie mieli takich amuletów. To było coś tylko naszego, coś, co pozwoliło mi czuć się jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Byłeś nim — zapewnił Harry, choć nie mógł mieć o tym zielonego pojęcia.

Mężczyzna słysząc to, uśmiechnął się odrobinę smutno, ale również pobłażliwie - jak do dziecka, które mimo starań niewiele rozumiało.

— Tego nie wiem. Na pewno byłem pierwszym, ale czy najlepszym… — Kolejny, pozbawiony radości uśmiech zagrał na jego spękanych ustach.

Harry powiercił się niezręcznie w fotelu, zastanawiając się, co mógłby odrzec. Co miało do powiedzenia sobie dwoje ludzi, jeden dorosły i wymęczony życiem, a drugi zagubiony nastolatek, ze zbyt wielkim ciężarem na barkach? Przypuszczał, że nic, a może wręcz przeciwnie — wiele, tak wiele, że żadne ze słów nie wydawało się tym odpowiednim, aby wyrazić wszystko, czego chcieli. Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Remus wstał i zniknął za drzwiami.

Harry czując ucisk w piersi, postarał się skierować myśli na coś innego. Zauważył, że pan Weasley aktualnie z nikim nie rozmawiał, więc korzystając z okazji, przysunął się do niego. W końcu pracował w Ministerstwie i istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że mógł wiedzieć coś więcej, mieć jakieś informacje, które w szkole przed nimi ukrywano.

— Słyszał pan o tym, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie? — przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

— Tak — przyznał, upijając łyk ponczu. — Ale nie wydaję mi się, żeby te wszystkie wydarzenia były ze sobą powiązane. W dodatku po poprzednim roku i _wybrykach_ młodego Malfoya szkołę naprawdę dobrze zabezpieczono.

Harry słysząc to poczuł w żołądku nieprzyjemny skurcz. Co, jak co, ale nie lubił pamiętać o tym wszystkim, co Draco wyczyniał. Wolał myśleć, że to przeszłość, albo najlepiej w ogóle wyprzeć te fakty ze świadomości i pozwolić sobie o nich zapomnieć.

— Wiem, ale… wydaję mi się, że zawsze jest jakiś sposób, w który da się przebić przez bariery. Sam Dumbledore mówił, że nie zna wszystkich tajemnic Hogwartu… myślę, że w szkole ktoś jest, ktoś, kto stoi za tym wszystkim. To mi nie wygląda na przypadek.

— Harry, posłuchaj. — Pan Weasley pochylił się ku niemu, teraz mówiąc znacznie ciszej. — Rozumiem twój niepokój, ale to nie dzieje się tylko w Hogwarcie. Ta dziewczyna, Orla Quirke, nie jest jedyną czarownicą, która utraciła magię. — Harry poczuł jak jego twarz tężeje. — To ściśle tajne, więc nie wolno ci tego nikomu powtórzyć… ministerstwo stara się to zatuszować, ale odnotowano jeszcze dwa inne, podobne przypadki. Jednak różnią się tym, że ich magia wróciła.

— Wróciła? — powtórzył Potter, marszcząc czoło.

— Tak. Całkowicie.

Harry zapatrzył się w jęzory ognia w kominku, mając wrażenie, że coś mu umyka, że rozwiązanie jest blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki… przypomniał sobie słowa Draco, który nie tak dawno, powiedział mu o magii. O tym, że była pierwsza, że to mugole byli jej pozbawieni, a nie czarodzieje nią obdarowani. Że on, Harry, miał jej więcej niż trzech w pełni rozwiniętych czarodziejów…

— Czy to prawda, że magia była pierwsza? — Pan Weasley zamrugał i popatrzył na niego, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.

— Nikt tego nie wie na pewno, to tylko legendy, pradawne zapiski…

— A jedni faktycznie mają jej więcej, a inni mniej?

— Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nikt nie posiada czujników wykrawających ilość magii we krwi — odparł z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. — Nie wiem, czy można przeliczyć ją na ilość. Prędzej na rozwinięte umiejętności, dzięki czemu można poznać następny jej stopień.

— A czy swojej magii można się wyzbyć? Przekazać ją komuś innemu?

Teraz pan Weasley wyglądał na zdumionego.

— Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem — powiedział, burząc teorie Harry'ego. — Można ją stracić na skutek chorób i różnych zdrowotno-magicznych powikłań, tak jak choćby Narcyza Malfoy, ale samoistnie się jej wyzbyć… nie sądzę. To co jest niepokojące, to fakt, że Orla Qurike, według magomedyków jest zupełnie zdrowa. Tak zdrowa, że nawet nie mogli jej zatrzymać w Świętym Mungu na dłuższą obserwacje.

Dalszy ciąg dyskusje ucięła im Tonks, trochę za głośno śpiewając kolędę.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia Harry obudził się ze stertą prezentów przy łóżku. Ron, z którym jak zawsze dzielił pokój, już nie spał i dawno już rozpakował swoje prezenty.<p>

— Nic nie dostałem od Hermiony — zauważył ponuro przyjaciel. Przynajmniej siedem opakowań po czekoladowych żabach leżało przy jego nodze. — Myślisz, że zapomniała?

— A co? Tęsknisz za naszyjnikiem „mój ukochany"? — zażartował Harry, szczerząc zęby, za co dostał poduszką w głowę.

— Błagam, nie przypominaj mi tego — jęknął. — I przypadkiem nie wspominaj o tym przy Hermionie. Wciąż się nie cierpią. Naprawdę nie wiem jakim cudem dzielą jedno dormitorium… — W tym momencie drzwi sypialni otworzyły się i stanęła w nich… — Hermiona! — krzyknął z radością Ron, wyskakując z łóżka, by objąć swoją dziewczynę. Kiedy wymienili (jak na gust Harry'ego) przesadnie długi pocałunek, zapytał: — Co tu robisz? Miałaś być u rodziców.

— Och, pomyślałam, że wręczę ci prezent osobiście — odparła z uśmiechem i wcisnęła mu do ręki niewielką paczuszkę. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie rozpakowana przy nim, bo miał co do niej złe przeczucia. — A to dla ciebie, Harry. Wesołych świąt! 

Chwycił swój prezent i szybko go rozpakował. Był to środek pielęgnacyjny do mioteł oraz książka – wnioskując po tytule – rozprawiająca o planowanych modelach. Podziękował jej, biorąc się za rozpakowanie reszty. Wśród prezentów znalazł jak zwykle sweter od pani Weasley z wielkim „H" zdobiącym tors, od Rona dostał nowe ochraniacze do gry, a od bliźniaków zestaw najnowszych produktów Magicznych Dowpcipów Weasleyów. Wśród prezentów dojrzał coś jeszcze. Podniósł pakunek ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że… to zwykła kartka. Przyjrzał się jej z bliska, usiłując dojrzeć jakąś instrukcję albo chociaż podpis, ale nic takiego nie znalazł.

— Co to? — zapytał ciekawsko Ron.

— Chyba zapas pergaminu.

Nie prosząc o pozwolenie Hermiona wyrwała mu z ręki kartkę, przyglądając jej się uważnie spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Nie wydaję mi się, że to zwykły pergamin — stwierdziła tonem znawcy, rzucając kilka zaklęć wykrywających obecność czarnej magii. — Sekunda! — zawołała z podnieceniem, przesuwając opuszkami palców po brzegach kartki. — Tu jest symbol Merlina! Może spróbuj coś na nim napisać — zaproponowała, oddając mu pergamin.

Tak też zrobił. Chwytając ze stolika sowie pióro kapnął atramentem na gładką powierzchnie. Ku jego zdumieniu kleks momentalnie się wchłonął, nie zostawiając po sobie choćby śladu. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, czując coś na kształt niepokoju. Już raz coś takiego widział; pięć lat temu, kiedy znalazł pamiętnik Toma Ridlle'a.

— Czy tylko mi się to kojarzy? — przerwał ciszę Ron.

— Jesteś pewna, że nie ma w tym czarnej magii? — zapytał niepewnie Harry, patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

— Chyba wiem, co to jest — stwierdziła, w zamyśleniu przygryzając wargę. — Wydaję mi się, że to pergamin pochodzący z Drzewa Merlina.

— Z czego? — zapytali obaj równocześnie.

Hermiona przeciągle westchnęła, jakby ubolewając nad głupotą swoich towarzyszy.

— Czy wy dwaj _naprawdę_ nie interesujecie się niczym poza Qudditchem? — Kiedy zgodnie powiedzieli „nie", potrząsnęła z irytacją głową. — Jedna z legend głosi, że Merlin został uwięziony w pniu drzewa przez Nimue*. Papier pozyskiwany z tego drzewa pozwala dwojgu czarodziei błyskawicznie ze sobą korespondować. Przez niektórych jest po prostu nazywany komunikatorem. Oczywiście, to bardzo rzadkie i cenne, a wiele czarodziejów nie wierzy, że to drzewo mogłoby przetrwać. Jednak pewne przypadki w historii mówią co innego.

Harry usiłując powstrzymać ogarniającą go radość spojrzał na pergamin. Przychodziła mu do głowy tylko jedna osoba, mogącą podarować coś takiego, ale usiłował nie robić sobie wielkich nadziei, póki się nie przekona. Poza tym sama forma komunikacji wciąż źle mu się kojarzyła.

— Więc… pamiętnik młodego Voldemorta pochodził z tego drzewa?

— Tak sądzę — rzekła powoli Hermiona, siadając na brzegu jego łóżka. — Ale nie zapominaj, że to nie Drzewo Merlina zostało skażone czarną magią, tylko pamiętnik Toma Ridlle'a. Voldemort zrobił z niego horkuksa, sprawił, że dało się rozmawiać zaledwie ze wspomnieniem… Normalnie coś takiego nie było w ogóle możliwe.

Kiedy przyjaciele zeszli na śniadanie, Harry postanowił się przekonać się, czy Hermiona miała rację. Z szybko bijącym sercem, zakazując sobie mieć nadzieję, napisał na pergaminie jedno zdanie.

_Pisząc to czuję się jak idiota, ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie jesteś Voldemortem. _

Czując zawód, że od razu nie pojawiła się odpowiedź schował pergamin do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Przez cały dzień maniakalnie na niego zerkał, pragnąc ujrzeć choćby jedno słowo, ale niestety za każdym razem spotykał go zawód. W końcu, kiedy był bliski przyznania, że ten jeden raz Hermiona mogła się mylić, zobaczył na pergaminie coś, czego z całą pewnością nie on był autorem.

_Na Merlina, Potter, zawsze zaczynasz korespondencje w ten sposób? Z Tobą jest gorzej niż sądziłem._

_Nie, nie jestem Voldemortem. Nie jestem też Weasleyem, Wielką Kałamarnicą ani żadną z twoich fanek. Za to mogę Ci powiedzieć, że jestem kimś, komu uwielbiasz zwracać głowę. Chyba nawet Tobie nie jest potrzebne więcej informacji. Zanim za bardzo się ucieszysz, wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną sprawę: nie dałem Ci tego z wyrazu sympatii, ale po to, byś przestał wystawać pod naszymi kwaterami. Jak będziesz czegoś chciał po prostu napisz. Byle nie za często. _

_Ps. Wesołych świąt. Oby były lepsze niż moje. _

* * *

><p>Trzydziesty pierwszy grudnia nastał szybciej, niż Harry by sobie tego życzył. Mając na uwadze zeszły rok i będąc bliski desperacji, zaprosił Lunę. Była rozwiązaniem niemalże idealnym - miła, zabawna, może trochę więcej niż dziwaczna, ale w jakiś sposób mu bliska. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że bez specjalnych starań mógłby zaprosić co najmniej pięć innych dziewczyn, ale nie miał ochoty na bawienie się w nawiązywanie znajomości i, co gorsze, robienie komuś złudnych nadziei. Jakaś jego część wolałaby zostać w zaciszu dormitorium i przespać całą imprezę, bez oglądania tych wszystkich szczęśliwych par, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie.<p>

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a tłum posunął się do przodu, ktoś przy okazji nadepnął mu na szatę i Harry zrozumiał, że to już, że nie ma możliwości odwrotu, a o zakopaniu się pod warstwą kołdry i zignorowaniu całej szopki może jedynie pomarzyć.

Wystrój Wielkiej Sali niespecjalnie różnił się od tego sprzed trzech lat. Tak jak wtedy pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie wykutego w lodzie, przezroczystego i śliskiego, ze ścianami mieniącymi się szronem. Cztery długie stoły zastąpiono mnóstwem malutkich szklanych stolików ustawionych z boku przy wielkich choinkach. Z granatowego, usłanego gwiazdami nieba sypał się migoczący jak brokat śnieg, którego płatki topniały kilka stóp nad parkietem. Wszystko to nadawało magicznego klimatu, efektu zamknięcia w zlodowaciałym, kruchym świecie, gdzie każdy, nawet najmniejszy element był ściśle dopracowany. Ruszywszy za tłumem razem z Luną, Ronem i Hermioną, zajęli stolik z dobrym widokiem na scenę. Pomieszczenie błyskawicznie wypełniało się podekscytowanymi, wystrojonymi ludźmi. Patrząc tak na nich, na roześmiane dziewczęta i ich równie entuzjastycznych partnerów, Harry uświadomił sobie coś niepokojącego. Prawdopodobnie za sześć miesięcy już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczy. Każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę, jedni osiągną obrane cele, inni nie, a jeszcze następni polegną na wojnie.

Poczuł suchość w ustach, a to, co zobaczył w następnej chwili, sprawiło, że skamieniał.

Przez sam środek sali szedł dostojnie Malfoy z Parkinson uwieszoną na ramieniu. Jego długa, ciemno śliwkowa szata o rozkloszowanych rękawach w jakiś niepojęty sposób zgrywała się z krwistoczerwoną suknią brunetki. Harry nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu Draco poświęcił na stanie przed lustrem, ale chyba sporo. Cienie pod jego oczami znikły, a skóra, choć wciąż blada, nie miała już tego chorobliwego odcienia. Dekolt Parkinson zdecydowanie więcej odsłaniał niż zasłaniał, a tren ciągnący się po ziemi nadawał jej wyglądu syreny. Harry z bólem musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna prezentowała się oszałamiająco. Tak oszałamiająco, że w jednej sekundzie zapragnął ją udusić. Jak miałby konkurować z kimś takim? Draco i Pansy byli niemal idealni. Doskonali. Dwie perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbione z lodu połówki, jednakowo zimni i piękni.

— Jeszcze trochę i jej piersi wyskoczą — prychnęła Hermiona, dokładnie w tym momencie, który Pansy wybrała sobie na popatrzenie w ich stronę i posłanie im uśmiechu pełnego wyższości.

Draco, mając minę całkowicie beznamiętną i nie zaszczycając ich choćby spojrzeniem, usiadł przy odległym stoliku razem z Blaisem i Ginny, która wyglądała na nieco skrępowaną.

Kiedy już wszystkie miejsca zostały zajęte, a ostatni lekko zdyszany uczeń pognał do swojego towarzystwa, McGonagall wstała.

— Witam wszystkich! — Magicznie pogłośniony głos kobiety potoczył się po Wielkiej Sali. — Mam przyjemność życzyć wszystkim udanej zabawy... i odrobiny rozsądku. Chciałam również podziękować zespołowi De'mimoz**, który zgodził się uświetniać ten wieczór. — Pomieszczenie rozbrzmiało burzą oklasków. Harry kątem oka zauważył jak wiele dziewczyn, w tym Parvati z Lavender, wyszukiwały wzrokiem wokalisty. — Bawcie się dobrze!

Nagle zgasły światła i jedynym jasnym punktem stałą się scena, na której pojawiła się muzyczna grupa. Żeńska część towarzystwa natychmiast zareagowała; część dziewczyn zaczęła piszczeć, rzucając się w kierunku wokalisty, inne wyciągały ręce, kilka zostało na miejscach.

_Kobiety to naprawdę dziwne stworzenia_, pomyślał nieco zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem zachwytu graniczącego z atakami histerii, _Draco przy nich to najmniej skomplikowana osoba jaką znam._

Sala zatonęła w gitarowych dźwiękach, a stoliki zapełniły się jedzeniem i piciem.

— Patrzcie, piwo! — zawołał radośnie Ron i pod sceptycznym spojrzeniem swojej dziewczyny sięgnął po największy kufel.

— Ron, przecież ono nie ma nawet procentów…

— Hermiono — powiedział poważnie rudzielec, z białymi wąsami utworzonymi z piany — błagam cię, nie psuj tej chwili. — Po czym przymykając oczy, wziął sporego łyka.

Przyjaciółka, uśmiechając się lekko, wywróciła oczami.

Po napełnieniu żołądka wykwintnymi daniami i sporą ilością napojów, ludzie zaczęli wchodzić na parkiet, oświetlani niebieskawymi, pulsującymi lampionami trzymanymi przez chochliki. Dzięki gry świateł taneczne ruchu dawały złudzenie urwanych, jak niekompletne klatki filmu. Harry obserwował ich, skrycie marząc, aby kremowe piwo zamieniło się w coś dużo, dużo mocniejszego. Na tyle procentowego, by jego samopoczucie znacznie wzrosło, a ciążące problemy odpłynęły za granice świadomości. Z maniakalnym uporem poszukiwał w podrygującej masie sylwetki Ślizgona, chcąc choć na moment zwrócić jego uwagę. Oprzytomniał dopiero, kiedy Hermiona śmiejąc się i rumieniąc, pociągnęła Rona do tańca.

Tłum w jednym miejscu się przerzedził, tworząc pustą lukę, przez którą Harry zdołał dojrzeć ślizgońską elitę. Zabini jednym ramieniem obejmował Ginny, która zdawała się już nieco bardziej rozluźniona. Nawet zaśmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział do niej Nott, siedzący zdecydowanie za blisko Dracona. Harry z bolesną dokładnością dostrzegał łokieć Notta na ramieniu Malfoya, sposób, w jaki dociskał kolano do jego kolana… Na ten widok Harry poczuł dotkliwie pragnienie odrąbania mu nogi. W pewnej chwili Draco pochylił się nad Teodorem i powiedział mu coś prosto do ucha, na co ten uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział coś, czego Potter nie mógł usłyszeć. Gdzie do cholery podziała się Parkinson? Powinna chociaż udawać, że pilnuje swojego chłopaka. Jednak nigdzie nie było po niej śladu – widocznie już podbijała parkiet.

— Och, to takie smutne — odezwała się niespodziewanie Luna, przyciągając uwagę Harry'ego.

— Co takiego?

— Nie móc przyjść na bal z tym, z kim się chce.

Dobrze, że aktualnie nic nie pił, bo gdyby miał coś w ustach, z pewnością zakrztusiłby się lub, co gorsze, wypluł na siebie całą zawartość.

— Ee, ale ja przyszedłem z tym, z kim chciałem przyjść — zapewnił, zdając sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiało to mało przekonująco. — Zaprosiłem ciebie, a ty się zgodziłaś.

Luna uśmiechnęła się, a kolczyki w kształcie cytryn zadyndały jej w uszach.

— Jesteś bardzo miły, Harry — stwierdziła lekko. — To już drugi raz, gdy zaprosiłeś mnie, jako koleżankę. Ale zawsze lepiej przyjść z kimś, na kim ci zależy. — Luna jak zawsze mówiła prosto z mostu. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować na jej słowa, ale ostatecznie… chyba odrobina szczerości nie mogła mu zaszkodzić? To w końcu oderwana od rzeczywistości Luna, której świat rządził się innymi prawami.

— Czasami to nie jest kwestia naszego wyboru. — Nagle Luna pochyliła się do przodu i zaczęła machać mu przy głowie, jakby coś od niego odganiała. Złapał ją za dłoń i śmiejąc się zapytał: — Co robisz?

— Och, tylko przeganiam gnębiwtryski — wyjaśniła takim tonem, jakby naprawdę wierzyła w to, co mówi. — Strasznie dużo kręci ci się przy uszach. Lepiej je odpędzić zanim zupełnie pomieszają ci w głowie.

Wziął kufel z piwem tylko po to, by stłumić śmiech. Naprawdę, jak mógł żałować, że ją zaprosił? Luna, świadomie lub nie, zawsze potrafiła go rozbawić.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, kolejny raz zerknął w kierunku Ślizgonów. Chyba się rozkręcali, bo cały stół zastawiało mnóstwo kieliszków. Draco wraz z Zabinim i Nottem raz po raz wychylali kolejne partie. Wyglądało to na zawody w piciu, niespodziewanie przerwane obecnością Pansy. Zarzucając ręce na szyję blondyna, najwidoczniej usiłowała uprosić go o taniec, w czym gorliwie wspierał ją Zabini, popychając Malfoya. W końcu Draco, wychylając ostatnią porcję i łapiąc zwinnie dziewczynę, ruszył w stronę parkietu.

Harry poczuł, jak coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku. Wiedział, że nie miał żadnego powodu do pretensji, ale i tak z zazdrości ledwo mógł oddychać. Co ten idiota myślał? Jak… jak do cholery w jednej chwili mógł flirtować z Nottem, a chwile później tańczyć ze swoją ustawioną dziewczyną? To było… obrzydliwe. Po prostu obrzydliwe. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z lekkiego podejścia Malfoya do związków, od kiedy tylko ujrzał to nieszczęsne wspomnienie, ale czym innym była świadomość, a czym innym zobaczenie tego na własne oczy. Z iloma jeszcze osobami bawił się równie beztrosko?

— Ten Draco Malfoy to dziwna osóbka — podsumowała Luna, patrząc dokładnie tam, gdzie Harry. Dziwny to złe, niedostateczne słowo. Popieprzony nawet w pełni tego nie oddawało. — Bywa strasznie nieuprzejmy, ale parę razy widziałam go bardzo smutnego.

Prawdopodobnie tylko Luna mogła określić zachowanie Draco z poprzednich lat, jako „nieuprzejme". Powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś w stylu „po prostu jest dupkiem".

— Tak, on… ee, ma trudny charakter. — Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy o Draco. Wystarczająco dużo o nim myślał – na śniadaniu, lekcjach, przerwach, przed snem – właściwie w każdej cholernej sekundzie zdawał się mieć jego obraz w głowie. Byłoby miło choć na chwile zapomnieć. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, słowa same opuściły jego usta: — Masz może ochotę zatańczyć?

— Zatańczyć? — powtórzyła zaskoczona. — Z tobą?

— Um, no… tak.

Nagle uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

— Och, jeszcze nigdy nikt nie poprosił mnie do tańca! Będziemy się przytulać, jak te wszystkie pary?

Nie wiedział, czy był bardziej rozbawiony, czy przerażony.

— Myślę że… znajdziemy jakiś lepszy taniec, okej?

— Jasne. Mogę cię nauczyć księżycowych kroków, jeśli chcesz.

Czymkolwiek były księżycowe kroki, nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno chce je poznać. Z drugiej strony… może to lepsze zajęcie od siedzenia i pogrążania się w coraz to bardziej ponurych myślach.

Tańczenie z Luną było nieporównywalnie lepsze od tego na czwartym roku z Parvati. Może powodowała to energiczna, rockowa muzyka, może to, że Krukonka poruszała się w rytm zgodnie z własną zachcianką, a nie sztywnymi krokami, a może (gdyby nie liczyć kolorowych świateł) skrywająca ich ciemność. Czuł się całkiem dobrze nie będąc obserwowanym przez nikogo, a przynajmniej tak długo dobrze, póki Luna nie wzięła sobie za cel nauczenia go wcześniej wspomnianych kroków.

Łącząc dłonie nad głową, okręciła się wokół własnej osi na jednej nodze, a następnie poruszyła rękami jakby latała, przez co przypominała ptaka. Wyglądało to co najmniej… dziwnie i od razu przyciągnęło uwagę kilku osób.

— Bardzo ładnie — skłamał; było to jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy. — Ale może… spróbujmy czegoś innego, dobra?

Na szczęście Luna przystała ochoczo na propozycje. Przetańczyli cztery kolejne piosenki, podczas których starał się ograniczać dotykanie najbardziej, jak umiał. Z nieznanych sobie powodów odżyło w nim wspomnienie z piątego roku, gdy stał pod jemiołą, a Luna zaczęła mówić o narglach. Kilka utworach później Krukonka stwierdziła, że musi do toalety, co przyjął z ulgą. Taniec nie był zły, ale nie należał do jego ulubionych zajęć.

Pragnąc odetchnąć i choć przez minutę nie być potrącany z każdej możliwej strony, oddalił się w kierunku ściany. Oddychanie sprawiało problem przez ciężkie, wypełnione zapachem potu i duchotą powietrze. W głowie do tego stopnia wirowało mu od migających, nienaturalnych świateł, że musiał powstrzymać się, by nie ukryć twarzy w dłoniach. Niewyraźnym, lekko zamglonym spojrzeniem zarejestrował tacę z kieliszkami, niebezpiecznie podskakującą na wysokości bioder. Musiał minąć moment, aby zorientował się, że to skrzat ją trzyma. Zadowolony z możliwości skosztowania czegoś niebędącego przeklętym kremowym piwem i mającego jakieś procenty, sięgnął po kieliszek. Napój okazał się całkiem dobrym szampanem i, sącząc go nieco zbyt łapczywie, spostrzegł Hermionę usiłującą odebrać alkohol jednemu ze skrzatów.

_Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią_, pomyślał z rozbawieniem.

W tej samej chwili ktoś stanął za nim, zasłaniając mu oczy. Ciepły oddech owiał ucho wywołując wzdłuż kręgosłupa mimowolny dreszcz, a następnie usłyszał znajomy głos.

— Zgadnij, kto to.

— Niech pomyślę: czyżby Draco?

Chłopak puścił go, przechodząc do przodu i uśmiechając się zdecydowanie zbyt promiennie.

_A niektóre rzeczy zmieniają się bezpowrotnie._

Harry znał ten uśmiech. Powoli rozświetlał twarz Ślizgona, odejmując mu lat, oczom nadając błysk, a całego jego czyniąc znacznie bardziej przystępnym. Właśnie takim uśmiechem obdarzył go Draco wtedy, w przeklętym Feniksie, kiedy wypił o wiele za dużo. Widział, jak Malfoy uśmiechał się w ten sposób do innych, gdy chciał się podlizać lub ująć kogoś urokiem osobistym. Uśmiechał się tak do nauczycieli, do Pansy, do Notta i Merlin jeden wie, do kogo jeszcze. Ale nigdy nie uśmiechał się tak do Harry'ego, a przynajmniej nie, gdy był trzeźwy.

Ślizgon najwyraźniej zdjął szatę, bo aktualnie miał na sobie jasną, aksamitną koszulę o podwiniętych do łokci rękawach i eleganckie spodnie, wyglądające jak uszyte specjalnie dla niego. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak właśnie było. W tym świetle jego niemal białe włosy sterczały jak nigdy, a oczy lśniły czymś dzikim i radosnym. Cała złość, która dotąd kumulowała się w Harrym nagle wyparowała.

— Dzięki za prezent — powiedział, czując się więcej niż winny, że sam nie pomyślał o jakimś świątecznym podarunku dla Malfoya. — Jest wspaniały. I… przepraszam, że ci niczego nie dałem.

Draco machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Nie przejmuj się, dobre maniery to ostatnie, czego spodziewałbym się po tobie. I nie musisz się samobiczować — stwierdził lekko. — Sam wymyślę dla ciebie jakąś odpowiednią karę.

— Um. Karę?

— Tak, Potter, karę. W odpowiednim czasie.

Harry wolał nawet nie wyobrażać sobie, co mógł wymyślić Ślizgon. Na pewno coś znacznie gorszego od włamania się do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Draco przysunął się tak, że ich ramiona zetknęły się ze sobą i zajrzał mu ciekawsko przez ramię.

— Czy to szampan? Grzeczne, złote dziecko Gryffindoru chce się tym upić? Litości. — Sięgnąwszy do kieszeni, wyjął zdobioną, srebrną piersiówkę i wcisnął mu ją w dłoń. — Lepiej spróbuj tego. — Nie potrzebując specjalnej zachęty, Harry napił się, a przyjemne ciepło spłynęło w dół. W następnej sekundzie krtań paliła go niemiłosiernie, oczy zaszły łzami i pomyślał, że jeszcze chwila i chyba się udusi. — Wziąłem z zapasów ojca. Jest zawsze pełna, bez znaczenia ile byś wypił — poinformował go z zadowoleniem Draco.

— Z zapasów… ojca…? — spytał słabo Harry. — Przecież to może być zatrute!

— Zaraz się przekonamy.

Tym razem Gryfon zakrztusił się naprawdę.

Malfoy poklepał go po plecach i Harry musiał użyć całej siły woli, aby powstrzymać swoje chętne ciało przed wygięciem się w kierunku tej ręki. Merlinie. Malfoy powinien natychmiast przestać. Dotykanie go teraz, gdy alkohol zaczynał powoli krążyć we krwi było co najmniej ryzykowne. Do tej pory Harry nigdy jakoś specjalnie się nie upił, więc nie potrafił ocenić swoich poprocentowych reakcji. A co jeśli by…? Boże, nie. Musiał przestać o tym myśleć, odczuwać i przede wszystkim pragnąć. A jeszcze lepiej, gdyby Draco przestał zachowywać się w _ten_ sposób. Oczywiście Harry potrzebował jego uwagi, ale Malfoy po alkoholu stawał się zdecydowanie zbyt otwarty, a Harry nie ufał sobie na tyle, by móc ryzykować.

Draco przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem podobnym do tego, z jakim naukowiec obserwuje swój obiekt doświadczalny, aż w końcu Gryfon nie wytrzymał i wypalił:

— Co?

— A więc Luna Lovegood — sposób w jaki wypowiedział jej nazwisko już sam w sobie był obraźliwy. — Mogłeś wybrać każdą, Potter, _każdą,_ a ty wolałeś Pomylunę.

Harry słysząc to, spiął się w sobie.

— Nie obrażaj jej — warknął, a jego zły humor powrócił. Tylko po to, by mu dokuczyć, dodał: — Masz więcej wspólnego z Ronem, niż mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić.

Draco, który właśnie pił, zakrztusił się, a gdy tylko otarł usta dłonią, spytał z oburzeniem:

— Coś ty powiedział, Potter? — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Jeszcze nikt, w całym moim życiu tak mnie nie obraził, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

— Ron dokładnie to samo powiedział o Lunie rok temu, kiedy zaprosiłem ją na imprezę do Slughrona.

— Być może ten jeden raz Weasley miał rację — skomentował Malfoy, a Harry zacisnął usta w cienką linię. — Więc zanosi się na małą integrację? — zapytał, wbijając mu łokieć w bok.

— Na co?

— Och, no wiesz, _bliższe_ poznanie się w jakimś odosobnionym miejscu — Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, a Harry poczuł prawdziwe mdłości.

— Nie — odparł ostro, nic nie potrafiąc poradzić na nagłe ukłucie gniewu. Nie chciał z nim o tym rozmawiać. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. — Na żadną integrację się nie zapowiada. Jest tylko moją koleżanką.

— Koleżanki są całkiem przydatne — powiedział Draco, jakby w ogóle nie uwierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. — Szczególnie te, które nie ciągną przed ołtarz.

_Ale przecież twoją specjalnością są koledzy, _chciał powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej ugryzł się w język.

A może… może to oznaczało coś innego? Może Malfoy sugerował, że wciąż sypiał z dziewczynami, by utrzymać pozory? Ta myśl sprawiła, że Harry wyrzucił z siebie coś równie złego:

— No tak, za to Parkinson to pełen pakiet — Czuł frustracje wywołaną własnym napięciem, chęcią wyładowania się, niemożliwością położenia na nim rąk i sięgnięcia do szczupłego ciała. — Ciągnie i tu i tu, no nie?

Oczy Draco rozbłysły jakby dokonał jakiegoś przełomowego odkrycia.

— O. Mój. Boże. — Przy każdej krótkiej pauzie dźgał go palcem w żebra. — Ty jesteś zazdrosny. — Harry był pewien, że jeśli Malfoy powiedziałby coś jeszcze to umarłby z totalnego, przygniatającego wstydu. Draco się domyślił, wiedział, znał prawdę. Co miał teraz zamiar zrobić? Wyśmiać go? Zerwać ich znajomość? A może rozgadać całej szkole? Kiedy scenariusze najróżniejszych ślizgońskich tortur zaczęły przemykać mu po głowie, blondyn dodał: — Właśnie będziesz miał okazję jej powiedzieć. Idzie tu.

— _Jej_? — powtórzył zdumiony.

Draco popatrzył na niego, jak na kogoś, komu brakowało piątej klepki. Gryfon obawiał się, że w ostatnim czasie cierpiał na niedostatek wszystkich.

— Pansy, oczywiście. Co prawda, szczerze cię nie cierpi i, gdyby miała możliwość, utopiłaby cię w łyżce wody, ale cóż, jeśli nie zwymiotuje na sam twój widok, to będzie spory postęp.

On z Parkinson? Miałby odczuwać zazdrość o to coś? Tak, dziś wyglądała naprawdę dobrze, ale… jej twarz! Spłaszczona, z wiecznym grymasem i durny, nosowy rechot… nawet najlepsza kreacja świata nie mogła uczynić z niej choćby znośniej.

Z nieodpartym wrażeniem, że sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli, przybierając coraz to bardziej absurdalne obroty, jego usta powiedziały bez użycia świadomości:

— Kto powiedział, że chodziło mi o nią? — Natychmiast zapragnął odgryźć sobie język.

Mina Draco uległa diametralnej zmianie. Gdzieś znikło całe zadowolenie, pozwalając zastąpić się czymś pustym i zimnym, czymś, co Harry oglądał przez te wszystkie lata. Ślizgon odwrócił głowę tak, że Harry widział na tle świateł jego profil. Uświadomił sobie, że czekał. Chyba na cios, albo jakąś trafną, raniącą obelgę, ale nim cokolwiek zdążyło się stać, pojawiła się Pansy, wieszając się na szyi Dracona.

— Draco… — wymruczała, jedną z dłoni przykładając mu do karku, a palcami drugiej muskając szczękę. Stając na palcach i kompletnie nie zwracając na Harry'ego uwagi, otarła się policzkiem o jego policzek. — Uzależniasz mocniej niż eliksiiiir… jesteś ostrzejszyyy niż igłaaa — zaśpiewała swoją wersje właśnie granej piosnki, najwidoczniej mocno już pijana.

Blondyn, uśmiechając się nieco pobłażliwie, objął ją ramieniem.

— Opiłaś się — powiedział stanowczo zbyt troskliwym tonem i Harry poczuł, jak zazdrość z wściekłością zawrzała tuż pod skórą, sekundę później eksplodując w głowie.

Parkinson wyciągając ku górze szyję, pocałowała Draco. To było niczym spowolnienie oglądanego filmu, czas zdawał się płynąć całą wieczność, wyostrzając szczegóły. Z masochistycznym bólem patrzył na jej ręce, niecierpliwe i pewne, przemykające wzdłuż szyi po kark. Na jedną z dłoni Draco umieszczoną gdzieś pomiędzy zakończeniem pleców, a pośladkami dziewczyny i drugą muskającą jej udo. Na ich sklejone w pocałunku usta, poruszające się z wprawą i namiętnością - w którymś momencie dostrzegł nawet skrawek języka.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że się gapi, zrozumiał też, że nigdy przez te wszystkie lata, nie widział Malfoya w równie intymnej sytuacji. W każdym razie nie na żywo. Tego było za wiele. Czuł rozsadzającą go od wewnątrz furię, niemożliwą do opanowania chęć wyszarpania jej za te ciemne kudły i… Nie. Stop. Musiał się natychmiast uspokoić. Ale spokój był w tym momencie czymś nieosiągalnym. Jego żołądek skręcał się na wszystkie możliwe strony, a sprzeczne uczucia wirowały. Miał rozpaczliwą ochotę na rozpłynięcie się w powietrzu i jednocześnie zrobienie dziewczynie czegoś złego, bolesnego, co zapamiętałaby na bardzo długo. Zacisnął spocone palce na piersiówce i napił się. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, i gdy po pewnym czasie stało się jasne, że zamiast przestać coraz bardziej się rozkręcali, a wstrętne palce Parkinson zaczęły rozpinać kołnierzyk koszuli Malfoya, po prostu nie wytrzymał.

Chwiejnie ruszył przed siebie, przeciskając się przez tańczący tłum.

Świat wirował, podłoga drgała, przed oczami latały czerwone plamy. Było to doznanie porównywalne do jazdy kolejką, wszystko zamieniało się w niezrozumiały, przytłaczający chaos. Ludzie, wszędzie ludzie, potrącający, depczący, mówiący coś do niego…

_Kto powiedział, że niebo jest w piekle?_

_Czy to może być piekło? O tak, o tak, o tak…*** _

Wziął kolejny łyk, pragnąc zagłuszyć graną piosenkę, ogłuchnąć na otaczający go śmiech, przestać czuć buzujące w nim wściekłość wymieszaną z bezsilnością.

Alkohol znacznie łagodził odbieranie bodźców, odgradzając go mętną zasłoną od rzeczywistości. Przycisnął drżące palce do gorącego policzka. Urywki zapamiętanych obrazów przemykały mu pod powiekami, nie znikając niezależnie od tego, ile by wypił. Widział Parkinson wciskającą się w Draco tak mocno i blisko… Mogła mieć Malfoya na własność, kiedy tylko chciała, a on jej na to pozwalał, bo był popieprzonym dupkiem, stawiającym grę pozorów ponad wszystko inne. I to, jak ostentacyjnie ją całował, wiedząc już, że Harry… Och, Merlinie. To było za dużo. Poczuł, że jeszcze chwila i naprawdę zwymiotuje.

W tej samej chwili wpadł na kogoś. Kiedy uniósł głowę, rozpoznał Teodora Notta. Wprost... cudownie.

— Chyba powinieneś lepiej pilnować swojego chłopaka — rzucił z wściekłością HarryarryHnh, kompletnie nie panując nad swoim językiem.

Oczy Notta rozwarły się w szoku.

— Mojego… chłopaka? — powtórzył wstrząśnięty. — Skąd ty…

— Nieważne skąd. Wszyscy jesteście tak samo pierdolnięci — powiedziawszy to, chciał wyminąć Ślizgona, ale ten zatrzymał go w pół kroku.

— Nie jest moim chłopakiem — oznajmił, a zdumienie chyba go opuściło, bo prócz lekkiego zażenowania wyglądał całkiem normalnie. — To tylko zabawa. Jeśli znasz jej reguły, to albo w nią grasz, albo nie. — Te słowa wcale nie załagodziły gniewu Harry'ego. Jeśli znasz reguły… _reguły_. Kurwa, jakby to nie było życie, tylko jakaś gra. Jakim człowiekiem trzeba być, by w ten sposób postępować? Już zamierzał odejść, ale kolejny raz zatrzymał go głos Notta. — Potter. — Obrócił się, obdarzając chłopaka jeszcze jednym, gniewnym spojrzeniem. — Nie sądzę, byś miał powody do zazdrości. Draco i tak myśli tylko o tobie.

Harry poczuł, jak uszło z niego całe powietrze. Czy to, co usłyszał, było tym, co sądził, że usłyszał?

— On ci tak powiedział?

Nott uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób.

— Nie musiał. — Odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w roztańczonym tłumie.

Stojąc po środku sali, zszokowany, z czymś na kształt zadowolenia kiełkującym w piersi, uświadomił sobie, że musiał wyglądać jak idiota. Cały gniew, który przedtem czuł, gdzieś wyparował. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Słowa Notta… niby skąd mógłby o czymś takim wiedzieć? Nawet nie przyjaźnił się z Malfoyem. A Draco… nie zachowywał się w stosunku do Harry'ego w jakiś zachęcający sposób. Nie licząc tego jednego razu na zamarzniętym jeziorze, to zawsze on, Harry, robił coś… coś, odbiegającego od zwykłej normy. I zawsze, _zawsze_, Malfoy tylko stał i patrzył, wyglądając na zszokowanego, i… Jeśli naprawdę odwzajemniał zainteresowanie Harry'ego, to dlaczego _nic_ nie zrobił? Co jak co, ale Draco nie należał do nieśmiałych osób.

— Och, tu jesteś! — Luna złapała go za skrawek szaty, wyrywając z ponurych myśli. — Chyba tym razem dopadło cię całe stado gnębiwtrysków.

Harry parsknął nagle bardzo rozbawiony słowami dziewczyny.

_O tak, Luna_, pomyślał, _gnębiące wytryski, to coś, co dopada mnie ostatnio stanowczo za często. _

Spojrzała na niego, by za chwilę przenieść wzrok na piersiówkę ściskaną w dłoni i na niewyraźnym obliczu dziewczyny pojawiło się zrozumienie.

— Chodź, pójdziemy do stolika i spróbujemy je odgonić — zaproponowała.

— Nie… cze-czekaj. Możemy chwilę potańczyć? — zabrzmiał o wiele mniej trzeźwo, niż przewidywał. — Nie chcę wysłuchiwać kazania Hermiony… No wiesz… „jak mogłeś się upić, to niezgodne z regulaminem, bla,bla bla…"

Luna zaśmiała się, ale bez słowa krytyki pociągnęła go na środek parkietu. Nie powinien jej obejmować, a jednak zrobił to. Ofiarowała mu ciepło, bliskość i namiastkę pocieszenia. Gdy tak tańczyli, obracając się wokół osi, przysiągł sobie, że nie dotknie jej w żaden niewłaściwy sposób. Luna z całą swoją dobrocią i dziwacznością zasługiwała na więcej, niż bycie czyimś substytutem.

Po ich prawej stronie pojawił się Draco z Pansy, tańczący w sposób, który powinien zostać zakazany. Niebiesko-fioletowe refleksy przesuwały się po ubraniu i włosach chłopaka, co jakiś czas zamieniane na krótkie i szybkie błyśnięcia czegoś jasnego, przypominającego mugolski flesz. Harry zastanowił się, czy Malfoy robił to specjalnie, bo lubił go prowokować, czy może naprawdę miał go tak bardzo gdzieś. Przecież po tym, co dziś Harry mu powiedział… nie mógł nie domyślić się prawdy.

— Mam dość — mruknął.

— Tańca?

— Fszyz…_wszystkiego _— wymówił, starając się brzmieć wyraźnie.

Wrócili do stolika, przy którym, dzięki Merlinowi, nie zastali Rona z Hermioną. Po chwili dostrzegł ich tańczących w rytm jakiejś wolnej, romantycznej piosenki. Przytuleni do siebie zdawali się nie zważać na cały otaczający ich świat.

Siedząc tak i wciąż pijąc, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jego przyjaciele mieli szczęście. Byli tacy… normalni. Nie musieli się przed nikim kryć, niczego udawać… Nawet, gdyby stał się cud i Malfoy, faktycznie odwzajemniałby zainteresowanie Harry'ego, to nigdy nie wyglądałoby w ten sposób, prawda? Nigdy nie mogliby tak po prostu… To nie wchodziło w grę. Nie tylko dlatego, że Harry był tym, kim był, nie tylko dlatego, że świat pewnie nigdy by tego nie zaakceptował (nie żeby Harry'emu zależało na tej opinii), ale dla Draco chyba nie istniało nic ważniejszego niż pozory. I miał się ożenić.

Harry jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

_W co ja się najlepszego wpakowałem?_

Niby w nic, a jednak tkwił w bagnie po kolana. Po prostu powinien zapomnieć. Właśnie tak. Dać sobie spokój. Poza tym, w aktualnych czasach i tak nie powinien wdawać się w żadne związki ani tym bardziej sekretne romanse, bo gdyby tylko dotarło to do Voldemorta… 

Luna przeprosiła go i oznajmiła, że idzie się położyć, ale pogrążony w myślach i piciu, ledwie zwrócił na to uwagę.

Zresztą, o czym on w ogóle myślał? Jak mógł chociaż rozważać zrobienie z Draconem czegokolwiek, skoro była _Pansy_. A Harry nie był dupkiem. Nie mógł być. Chyba.

Skrzywił się na ostatnią myśl.

W tej samej chwili wokalista zespołu odtworzył piosenkę, którą Harry niegdyś słyszał w mugolskim radiu i której wuj Vernon z całego serca nienawidził.

_To rodzaj magii_

_ Rodzaj magii_

_Jeden sen, jedna dusza, jedna nagroda, jeden cel _

_Jedno złote spojrzenie, co powinno się zdarzyć_

_ To rodzaj magii_

_Jeden snop światła, który wskazuje drogę_

_Żaden śmiertelny człowiek nie może przeżyć tego dnia_

_To rodzaj magii_

_Dzwon, który dzwoni w środku twojego umysłu_

_Jest wyzwaniem drzwi czasu_

_To rodzaj magii_

_Oczekiwanie wydaje się wiecznością _

_Dzień rozsądku nadejdzie_

_Czy to rodzaj magii_

_To rodzaj magii_

_Może być tylko jeden_

_Ta wściekłość, która trwa tysiąc lat_

_Wkrótce znajdzie koniec_

_Ten płomień, który pali mnie wewnątrz_

_Słyszę w tajnych harmoniach_

_To rodzaj magii****_

W tym samym momencie Draco opadł na krzesło obok niego. Był spocony i jeszcze bardziej wstawiony niż przedtem. Zanucił pod nosem piosenkę, a Harry słysząc to, zaśmiał się.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to mugolska piosenka?

Draco prychnął.

— Zawsze musisz wszystko psuć, Potter? — zapytał, pstrykając palcami, a po chwili pojawił się przed nim drink.

— Tak tylko mówię. Uznałem, że może chciałbyś wiedzieć. W końcu tak bardzo gardzisz wszystkim, co mugolskie.

— Och dobrze, już dobrze — westchnął Draco, brzmiąc na pokonanego. — Muszę przyznać, ale tylko dlatego, że za dużo wypiłem i mam dobry humor, że nie wszystko, co mugolskie, jest takie złe.

— Łał. Draco Malfoy, początkujący miłośnik mugoli.

— Za…zamknij się, Harry — powiedział, a po chwili, gdy widocznie dotarło do niego własne słowa, sprostował: — Potter. Ironia do ciebie nie pasuje — stwierdził, wpatrując się w drinka trzymanego przez Gryfona. — Hmmm, zamierzasz ją jeść? — wskazał na wiśnię, którą ozdobiono brzeg szklanki.

— Nie. Chcesz? — Draco skinął głową, a Harry nabił owoc na rurkę i podał mu ją. Draco zamiast go wziąć, pochylił się i chwycił wiśnie między zęby. Serce Harry'ego na moment zamarło, właściwie cały skamieniał. Wciąż trzymając wyciągniętą rękę, tylko siedział i gapił się na Draco. Draco, który oblizał wargi w zanadto zmysłowy sposób, zostawiając na nich wilgotny ślad.

— Co? — zapytał Ślizgon całkiem niewinnie.

_Dlaczego, do cholery, to robisz?,_ chciał zapytać, ale w zamian powiedział głosem nieco zbyt ochrypłym:

— Nie, nic.

Powinien wziąć się w garść, to w końcu nic takiego, a jednak… nie potrafił przestać zastanawiać się, czemu Draco zachowywał się w ten sposób. Jaki miał cel? Drażnił go? Sprawdzał? A może naprawdę niczego się nie domyślał?

Poczuł szturchnięcie w ramie i niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał na Malfoya.

— Ćwiczysz tą minę zbitego psa?

— Być może — odparł Harry, ostatnie, na co mając ochotę to zgłębianie powodów jego złego humoru.

— I zamierzasz tak siedzieć i smęcić?

— Tak właśnie. Masz z tym jakiś problem?

Draco przyglądał mu się z dziwną miną – mieszaniną determinacji oraz troski.

_Och świetnie, _pomyślał smętnie Harry. _Niech jeszcze bardziej pomiesza mi w głowie. _

— Albo z tym skończysz, albo ja o to zadbam.

— Powodzenia — mruknął Potter.

Draco niespodziewanie wstał i chwycił Harry'ego za przegub, ciągnąc go ku górze. Gryfon, zbyt zaskoczony i wstawiony, poddał się temu.

Kiedy tylko wstał, zauważył, że świat wciąż trochę za bardzo się chwiał, a twarz Ślizgona była niezbyt wyraźna. Może zgubił okulary? Uniósł rękę, żeby to sprawdzić. Nie, wciąż miał je na nosie, więc dlaczego…

Draco pociągnął go, ale Harry miał tyle przytomności, by zaprotestować.

— No, chodź — zachęcał blondyn.

— Mogę… mogę wiedzieć co zamierzasz?

Malfoy popatrzył na niego, jakby w życiu nie spotkał kogoś równie głupiego.

— Jest impreza. Wiesz co się robi na imprezach? — Oczywiście, że wiedział, ale Draco chyba nie zamierzał… — Właśnie tak. Tańczy.

Pozwalając mu się prowadzić, zastanawiał się, czy opił się na tyle, że miał już halucynacje, czy może to Malfoy był tak pijany, że sam nie wiedział, co robi.

— Jak dużo wypiłeś? — zapytał Harry resztkami przytomności.

— O wiele za dużo! — odkrzyknął radośnie. — Ale kogo to, kurwa, obchodzi? — I bez słowa więcej pociągnął Gryfona w tańczący tłum.

Draco tańczył wspaniale. Lekko, naturalnie, synchronizując swoje ruchy z pulsacją muzyki. Każde potrząśniecie włosami, każdy manewr, gest, oszołamiały Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że zastanawiał się, czy był wstanie wytrwać taki natłok wrażeń. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze wszystkich kierowanych ku nim spojrzeń, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko obecność Malfoya, jego źrenice powiększone tak bardzo, że tęczówka stanowiła jedynie cienki, srebrzysty krążek wokół nich. Nieprzytomnie rozważał, czy gdyby zmniejszył odległość, dotknął go tak tylko trochę, nie nachalnie, zniszczyłby tę chwilę? Ślizgon uśmiechając się nieco diabelsko, sięgnął do jego dłoni i odebrał piersiówkę. Odchylając głowę napił się i Harry widział jak gardło chłopaka poruszało się podczas przełykania, odsłonięte i zachęcające do muśnięcia tego wrażliwego fragmentu skóry. Kiedy skończył, nie odrywając od Gryfona spojrzenia, oblizał wargi, zostawiając na nich wilgotny, błyszczący ślad. Harry przełknął ślinę, całkowicie oszołomiony nagłym olśnieniem.

Roziskrzone oczy blondyna, lekki rumieniec u podstawy szyi i nadzwyczajna swoboda - to wszystko wskazywało na jeden, zgubny wniosek.

Najprawdopodobniej Draco był równie pijany, jak on sam.

* * *

><p>Zdaniem Hermiony ten wieczór należał do jednych z lepszych, w jakich kiedykolwiek uczestniczyła. Ponieważ był to bal mający uczcić wszystkie lata ciężkiej pracy, ich wejście w dorosłość i setki innych powodów, postanowiła nieco przymrużyć oko na regulamin i strumienie alkoholu. Muzyka porywała, z Ronem o dziwo się nie kłóciła, a wszyscy (nawet Harry) wyglądali na szczęśliwszych niż zwykłe. Odpoczywając po tańcu i sącząc drinka, siedziała przy stoliku obejmowana czule przez Rona. Spod zmrużonych powiek obserwowała bawiących się na parkiecie ludzi, odganiając myśl o tym, kiedy ostatni raz była równie beztroska i zadowolona.<p>

— Hermiono, muszę cię o coś zapytać — odezwał się Ron, patrząc z dziwną miną w balansujący tłum. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. — Chodzi o to, że… nie masz czasem wrażenia, że Harry jest…

— Jaki?

— No wiesz. Zadurzony w… Malfoyu? — wyrzucił szybko, ukrywając swoją niepewność sporym łykiem piwa.

Cały dobry humor dziewczyny prysnął niczym bańka, a na jego miejsce wkradł się szok wymieszany z niepokojem.

— Malfoyu? _TYM_ Malfoyu? — powtórzyła zdumiona.

— No, a w jakim innym? — bąknął, wiercąc się na siedzeniu. — To nie jest normalne, że nie gada w ogóle o laskach. Wiem, że miał Cho i Ginny, ale od zeszłego roku…

— …nie mówił o nikim innym tylko o nim — cicho dokończyła za niego.

Mimo granej głośno piosenki, mimo otaczających ich rozmów i śmiechu zamilkli na moment, wyszukując wzrokiem tego samego. Odnalezienie Ślizgona przez jego jasne, w świetle reflektorów niemal białe włosy, nie należało do zadań trudnych. To, co poczuła dostrzegając przy nim Harry'ego, ciężko było nazwać zaskoczeniem.

Wyglądało na to, że świetnie się razem bawili śmiejąc się, pijąc i cóż, tak, w rzeczy samej, _tańcząc_. Hermiona nagle zatęskniła za czasami, gdy obaj marzyli o pozabijaniu się nawzajem.

— Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć, że… wiemy? — zasugerował cicho Ron, wpatrując się smętnie w pianę.

Czy powinni? Dobre pytanie. A co jeśli sam Harry nie wiedział? Albo, co gorsza, co będzie, gdy Malfoy się dowie? Jak zareaguje?

— Nie wiem, Ron. Nie mam pojęcia.

Nagle, zupełnie wbrew woli, przygniotło ją poczucie winy. Zbagatelizowanie problemu było najgorszą rzeczą, jaką mogła zrobić, a jednak stało się. Przecież widziała manię prześladowczą przyjaciela, która od szóstego roku tylko wzrastała. Widziała, jak spędzał czas na rozmyślaniu o zadaniu Malfoya i może innych, bardziej intymnych rzeczach; widziała ile czasu poświęcał na wyszukiwanie kropki z jego nazwiskiem na mapie; ile sterczał pod ścianą… I czy coś zrobili? Nic, zupełnie nic. Jedynie irytowali się tą niezdrową obsesją, ignorując wszystkie symptomy.

— A myślisz, że Malfoy też… — urwał, zerkając na nią ze źle zamaskowaną zgrozą.

— On… nigdy nie miał dziewczyny — niepewnie zauważyła, a Ron na jej słowa niebezpiecznie pozieleniał. — A do Hogsmeade wybrał się z Nottem.

— Ma Parkinson — przypomniał z nadzieją.

— Tak, ale czy kiedykolwiek zachowywali się jak para?

Oboje wiedzieli, że nie.

W tym samym momencie zdecydowanie zbyt chwiejnym krokiem podeszli do nich Harry z Malfoyem. Nadal z czegoś rechotali i to skłoniło dziewczynę do pomyślenia, czy czasem nie znajdowała się w alternatywnym świecie, w którym przyjaciel trafił do Slytherinu. Ślizgom mało delikatnie popchnął Harry'ego na stołek, a ten, nie trafiając, klapnął na ziemię. Obaj parsknęli i Hermiona ze zgrozą wypisaną na twarzy przyglądała się, jak Malfoy podtrzymując bruneta, pomógł mu wstać.

— Harry, na Merlina, co ta fretka tutaj robi? — syknął Rom, pochyliwszy się do przodu.

Kiedy wzrok Malfoya spoczął na nich, usiłował przybrać pogardliwą minę, ale chyba był zbyt pijany, bo mu to kompletnie nie wyszło.

— Jest ze mną, to znaczy… nie ze mną tylko… — Harry znowu się roześmiał, kładąc policzek na blacie i nakrywając głowę rękami. — Och, błagam… nie każcie mi teraz tego tłumaczyć… — wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

— Odholowuję waszą zgubę, żebyście nie wszczęli akcji ratowniczej — oświadczył Malfoy. — No to ja spadam. — Zamierzał odejść, ale Harry powstrzymał go, łapiąc za nadgarstek. Draco spojrzał w dół i Hermiona miała wrażenie, że wyraz jego twarzy odrobinę złagodniał.

— Może… posiedź z nami? — zaproponował Harry, spoglądając na niego z nadzieją i czymś, co można określić mianem uwielbienia.

Uświadomiła sobie, że obserwowała chłopców zbyt uważnie, prawie maniakalnie doszukując się w każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym geście czegoś nieodpowiedniego, określającego łączącą ich relacje.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi i uwalniając z ucisku przegub, jednak usiadł.

— Harry — zaczęła wolno i wyraźnie, jakby zwracała się do małego dziecka. — Ty jesteś kompletnie pijany.

Przenosząc na nią mętny wzrok, machnął ciężko ręką.

— Wcale… ani troszeczkę… — odparł z przesadną dbałością wypowiadając słowa, aby naprawdę mogła w to uwierzyć.

Wbiła w tlenionego drania oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, ale ten jedynie podsunął Harry'emu pod nos jeden z ogromnych kufli.

— Chcesz jeszcze? — spytał niewinnym tonem, za który Hermiona natychmiast zapragnęła go zabić.

— MALFOY! Chcesz go jeszcze bardziej upić?! — krzyknęła, o mało się nie zapowietrzając. — Mogłabym ci odebrać punkty! To niezgodne z regulaminem, to… to po prostu odrażające. Cokolwiek planujesz, radzę ci przestać.

— Taaak, ciekawe, co planuje — wtrącił Ron, stanowczo źle wróżącym tonem. — Niech zgadnę, Malfoy. Pewnie nie wystarcza ci twój pedałkowaty kumpel Nott, jeszcze Harry'ego chcesz spedalić.

W jednej sekundzie wszystko zdawało się zamrzeć. Muzyka ucichła, brzmienie rozmów oddalało się, zawieszając ich w czasoprzestrzeni. W gęstniejącym powietrzu Hermiona wyczuła echo narastającego problemu. Siedziała tam, zaskoczona, bezczynnie obserwująca nienawiść tężejącą w rysach Malfoy'a, oszołomienie nieco otrzeźwionego Harry'ego i, przede wszystkim, wściekłość Rona.

_Och, nie_, jęknęła w myślach. _Jak mogłeś coś takiego powiedzieć?_

Malfoy wyglądał jakby tylko chwila dzieliła go od wyciągnięcia różdżki i rzucenia w Rona _Avadą Kedavrą_. Ale nie zrobił tego. Nic nie zrobił. Blady, na równi wściekły, jak i zszokowany, obrzucił nie Rona, lecz Harry'ego ostatnim spojrzeniem. Czy to coś w jego oczach, było… zdradą? Nie zdążyła się upewnić, bo jak szybko się pojawiło, tak szybko zniknęło, a Malfoy przywołując swoją szatę, skierował się do wyjścia.

Ci najbliżej siedzący, choć przez muzykę raczej nic nie mogli usłyszeć, i tak spoglądali z ciekawością. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Najmniejszego. Liczył się Harry patrzący w stronę drzwi, by po chwili, przetarłszy szkła okularów, z drżącą ze złości szczęka, wbić wzrok w Rona.

— Dzięki, Ron. Wielkie, kurewskie dzięki. — nie mówiąc nic więcej, wybiegł za Malfoyem z sali.

Hermiona zagryzała wargi z całych sił. Dotarło do niej, że cokolwiek Harry zrobi, nie będzie to ani przemyślane, ani właściwe.

Pierwszy raz w życiu modliła się, aby nie mieć racji.

* * *

><p>*Nimue (inaczej nazywana Viviane, Elaine, Niniane, Nivian, Nyneve) – czarodziejka z legend arturiańskich. W jednej z nich to właśnie ona uwięziła Merlina w pniu drzewa. Cała reszta o Drzewie Merlina i pozyskiwanym z niego pergaminie została domyślona przez autorkę – Nesse.<p>

** De'mimoz – zespół rockowy wymyślony przez autorke. Nazwa wzięła się od stworzenia – demimoz – z cyklu Harry'ego Pottera.

*** Fr. Tłumaczenia piosenki Apollo 440 „Electro gilde in blue" (aczkolwiek jej brzmienie nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co sobie wyobraziłam, po prostu przypasował mi tekst)

**** A tłumaczenia tej piosenki chyba nie muszę nikomu przedstawiać. Jednak, jeśli są tu tacy, co jej nie kojarzą, oczywiście jest to utwór „A Kind Of Magic" przecudownego Queen.


	18. Rozdział 16

Chciałam bardzo przeprosić za tą przerwę. Z nieznanych mi przyczyn beta, która miała redagować ten rozdział zamilkła i od ponad miesiąca nie daje znaku życia, stąd to opóźnienie. Liczyłam, że może dwie inne dadzą radę go poprawić, ale niestety nie mają czasu, a ja nie chcę dłużej zwlekać, dlatego jestem zmuszona wrzucić rozdział** NIEPOPRAWIONY**. Czytałam go wiele razy, ale niestety w swoim tekście nie jestem w stanie wyłapać wszystkich błędów, więc musicie mi je wybaczyć. Gdyby był tu ktoś, kto zna się na gramatyce i miał chęć poprawić ten i następny rozdział byłabym baaardzo wdzięczna (na zachętę dodam, że ta osoba dostałaby szybciutko następny rozdział, gdyż jest od dawien dawna napisany, haha), jeśli nikt taki się nie znajdzie będę wrzucać rozdziały niepoprawione. (Miejmy nadzieję, że) miłego czytania!

Jak zawsze będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz : )

**Rozdział XVI**

Nie myślał o tym, co robił ani o tym, co zrobić zamierzał. Wiedział tylko, że nie chciał pozwolić mu ot tak odejść i być może stracić wszystko, z trudem budowane przez ostatnie miesiące. Gdy wyszedł z zamku mroźne, już styczniowe powietrze uderzyło w niego niczym ściana. Zimno panujące na zewnątrz stanowiło kontrast dla duchoty i gorąca unoszącego się na parkiecie, nieco go otrzeźwiając. To była jasna, przejrzysta noc z niezliczonymi płatkami nieustannie prószącymi się z nieba. Światło księżyca padało na iskrzący śnieg, ułatwiając zauważenie świeżych śladów stóp, za którymi podążał. Chyba sypało cały wieczór, bo z każdym krokiem zapadł w zaspy, aż po kolana. Szczekając zębami i owijając się szczelniej szatą szedł wytrwale przed siebie, ale ani warstwy ubrania, ani determinacja nie ujmowała zimnu przenikającemu aż do kości. Alkohol nadal krążący we krwi i obraz latający przed oczami również nie pomagał.

Harry nie miał pojęcia ile tak szedł, marznąc i telepiąc się, ale w końcu, wydawałoby się po wieczności, dojrzał ciemną sylwetkę na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Platynowe włosy chłopaka niemal świeciły pośród otaczającej go ciemności. Opierając się o pień drzewa w jednej ręce trzymał piersiówkę, a w drugiej papierosa. Granatowe niebo prześwitywało pomiędzy gołymi, okrytymi białą pierzyną gałęziami, czyniąc go lepiej widocznym.

— Odpierdol się — powiedział zimno Draco, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Może zdradził Harry'ego śnieg skrzypiący pod butami, a może Ślizgon po prostu zorientował się, że ktoś za nim szedł, ale fakty pozostawały faktami i chłopak najwidoczniej miał pełną świadomość czyjejś obecności.

— Draco…

— Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? Spierdalaj stąd!

— Pozwól mi… — zaczął Harry, robiąc w jego kierunku krok.

— Nie! — krzyknął, pierwszy raz od chwili wyjścia z sali patrząc na niego, a jego wzrok mógł ciąć niczym szkło. Draco cofnął się. — Przysięgam, zrób jeszcze jeden krok, a cię zabiję.

Co oczywiste, Harry nie byłby sobą, gdyby posłuchał.

Zbliżył się i zanim zdążył to w pełni zarejestrować pięść Ślizgona wystrzeliła do przodu, uderzając go w prosto w szczękę. Jak na kogoś, kto nie bił się za wiele razy, o ile kiedykolwiek, strzał Malfoya był zdumiewająco silny i celny. Krew zalała Harry'emu usta. Przesunął językiem po zębach. Kurwa, chyba jednego mu wybił.

— Za co to?! — krzyknął, ścierając krew z warg. Choć wcale, absolutnie nie zamierzał tego robić, odepchnął Malfoya od siebie. — Co ja ci zrobiłem?!

— Jak zwykle będziesz zgrywał niewiniątko, co? — wycharczał, kolejny raz wymierzając mu cios, ale Harry zdążył w porę się uchylić i wyrżnął Draco prosto w żołądek. Ten zgiął się w pół, a kiedy Potter chwilę nie uważał, wykorzystał okazję i rzucił się na niego. — Oczywiście, zawsze święty Potter — wydyszał, uderzając wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł sięgnąć. Nie żeby Harry pozostawał dłużny zdzielając go prosto w twarz. — Komu jeszcze powiedziałeś?!

To zatrzymało Harry'ego. Sprawiło, że zamarł w miejscu, trzymając w dłoniach unieruchomione ręce Ślizgona.

_Och Boże_, pomyślał, z oszołomieniem patrząc w twarz Dracona.

Oddychał ciężko, brzydki siniak zaczął wykwitać na policzku, a jego oczy… jego oczy pochłonęła furia i ból.

Jak mógł pomyśleć, że Harry wygadałby komukolwiek coś takiego?

— Draco, ja… ja nikomu nie powiedziałem. Przysięgam — zapewnił żarliwie. — Ron sam…

— Jasne — zadrwił Draco, wykrzywiając się z odrazą. — A ja ma na czole napisane „pedał".

— Nic mu nie powiedziałem! — upierał się, jakąś odległą częścią świadomości, wiedząc, że Draco w ten sposób tylko się bronił, ale… jak śmiał mieć do niego o coś pretensje? Nigdy nie wyjawiłby czegoś takiego. _Nigdy_. Zupełnie nagle stanął mu przed oczami obraz Notta obejmującego półnagiego Malfoya, a zaraz potem inny, jak to dziś przyciskał kolano do jego kolana… Jeśli Draco powinien kogoś winić za to, że ludzie się zorientowali, to tylko siebie. — Nie mam wpływu na to, co ludzie o tobie sądzą, choć może faktycznie powinieneś lepiej wybierać miejsca i osoby do całowania.

_O czym ja mówię?_, zapytał samego siebie, ale było już za późno żeby się wycofać.

— Co? — spytał Draco, przez ułamek sekundy sprawiając wrażenie zaskoczonego, nim jego zwykły, drwiąc grymas wykrzywił mu twarz. — Ach, więc masz dla mnie odpowiedniejszych kandydatów?

— Tak. — Prawdopodobnie nigdy, absolutnie nigdy, Harry nie dowie się, dlaczego wybrał właśnie ten moment, aby pochylić się i go pocałować.

To nie był nawet prawdziwy pocałunek – usta Malfoya pozostały zamknięte, ale Harry i tak czuł zimną, popękaną powierzchnie warg tuż pod swoimi.

Z krwią łomocząca w uszach odsunął się, tak tylko o krok, ale wystarczająco, by zerwać łączący ich kontakt.

_Co ja zrobiłem?, _pomyślał z narastającym przerażeniem. _Teraz mnie uderzy._

Ale Malfoy go nie uderzył. Właściwie nie zrobił absolutnie nic. Tylko stał i patrzył na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi, lśniącymi oczami. Jego mina nie wyrażała niczego poza czystym szokiem i w przeciwieństwie do niemal dyszącego Harry'ego, zdawał się nawet nie oddychać. A potem, nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, jedna z dłoni Malfoya zacisnęła się na przodzie jego szaty, przyciągając go do siebie, a druga dotknęła jego karku, lekko naciskając i tym samym zmuszając Harry'ego do ponownego pochylenia się. Na sekundę przed tym nim ich wargi się zetknęły, Harry poczuł ciepłą parę oddechu na swojej skórze. Świat nie stanął w miejscu, nie przechylił się, ani nie rozpadł na kawałki, a usta Malfoya wciąż spoczywały na jego, teraz poruszając się lekko, niemal badawczo, z delikatnością, o jaką nigdy, by go nie podejrzewał. Ich kolana, brzuchu i klatki piersiowe zetknęły się ze sobą, i nie zostało już nic, absolutnie nic, co by ich dzieliło, a realność tego wszystkiego sprawiła, że Gryfon zadrżał. Harry jęknął, przysunął się i jakby dopiero teraz obudzony z letargu, uniósł ręce zamykając go w ciasnym uścisku.

Nie wierząc, że naprawdę może to zrobić wsunął język to w gorące, mokre wnętrze i… _Och Boże,_ to było lepsze niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek przeżył, lepsze niż całowanie Cho i Ginny razem wziętych. I wcale nie różniło się tak bardzo od całowania dziewczyn, cóż, przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak mógłby się spodziewać. Może z tą różnicą, że Malfoy w jego ramionach nie był kruchy ani smakował szminką, tylko nikotyną, whisky oraz krwią. _Moją,_ uświadomił sobie półprzytomnie Harry. Kiedy przechylił głowę, otwierając szerzej usta, a język Draco dotknął jego podniebienia, by po chwili owinąć się wokół drugiego języka, Harry pomyślał, że umrze. Tu i teraz. To było wszystko, czego pragnął, chociaż nie, chciał _więcej_, mocniej, głębiej, chciał uwięzić go w gorącym uścisku i nigdy, nigdy nie wypuścić. Nagle cała delikatność, która nakazywała dotykać z niemal paranoiczną ostrożnością wyparowała zastąpiona żądzą.

Pchnął Draco na pobliskie drzewo, natychmiast dociskając go do pnia całym sobą. Draco jęknął – być może przez ból wywołany uderzeniem, a może przez intensywność wrażeń – ale tak naprawdę Harry'ego niewiele to obchodziło. Wsunął dłoń pomiędzy drzewo, a plecy Malfoya, ledwie rejestrując, że ostra kora raniła mu skórę. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Żadnego. Liczyło się tylko to, że znów czuł jego ciało tuż przy swoim, emanujące żarem pomimo ubrań i niskiej temperatury; że Draco był uwięziony pod jego ciężarem, tak inny, otwarty, gorący i chętny. Harry czuł pod sobą wypukłości i wgłębienia tego ciała, napinające się przy najmniejszym ruchu mięśnie. Jeden z nich zadrżał, ale nie wiedział, który, a może to oni obaj? Uwięził dolną wargę Ślizgona pomiędzy swoimi zębami i ugryzł ją, a palce chłopaka wbiły się w jego barki, z siłą mogącą zostawiać siniaki. Obaj parli naprzód, desperacko lgnąc do siebie - ich usta zderzyły się w kolejnym chciwym pocałunku, języki poruszały gorączkowo, a kiedy udo Malfoya wślizgnęło się pomiędzy jego nogi, prawie krzyknął. Ślizgon trzymając go mocno za kark drugą ręką przesuwał wzdłuż boku, niżej i niżej, aż natrafił na biodro i zacisnął na nim palce. Szybkim ruchem ręki zmusił go do otarcia się i Harry z gardłowym dźwiękiem przerwał pocałunek, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego ramienia.

_O-och Boże, _to było… _Kurwa_, niesamowite i oszałamiające do tego stopnia, że nie mógł oddychać. Draco był tak blisko, jak nikt nigdy przedtem i każde kolejne otarcie sprawiało, że miał wrażenie, iż jeszcze chwila i dojdzie. Harry zaczął nieskładnie całować miejsce między uchem a szyją, chyba trafiając na wrażliwy punkt, bo wyrwał mu z ust jęk, a oddech Ślizgona stał się chrapliwy oraz urwany. Zachęcony reakcją ugryzł, a następnie possał tak miękką, ciepłą skórę tuż pod swoimi wargami. Malfoy odchylił głowę, nagle chwytając go za pośladek i przyciskając ich krocza mocniej. Tym razem Harry krzyknął _naprawdę_. Pragnął zedrzeć z niego ubrania, poczuć nagą, rozgrzaną skórę na swojej i nie myśląc trzeźwo, nie, _wcale _nie myśląc, z mocno bijącym sercem przesunął drżące palce po torsie w dół, przez brzuch, zatrzymując się tuż nad rozporkiem.

Biodra Draco szarpnęły się napotykając dłoń Harry'ego i przeklinając własne onieśmielenie, zacisnął ją na twardej wypukłości. Mimo materiału spodni wyraźnie wyczuwał jego grubość, kształt i… to było zupełnie inne niż dotykanie samego siebie. Zaczął poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, w ciągłej nieustającej pieszczocie, z zachwytem patrząc jak chłopak wygiął się łuk jednocześnie przygryzając wargę. Spoglądanie na tą twarz pozbawioną wyrazu drwiny czy obojętności, lecz wykrzywioną w surowej rozkoszy rozpalało jego własne, niecierpliwe ciało.

Szyja Draco wyciągnięta i pokryta pojawiającymi się, małymi siniakami, półprzymknięte powieki i opuchnięte, rozchylone usta łapiące spazmatycznie oddech… Mógłby dojść tylko od tego. Chciał więcej. Więcej ciepła, skóry, więcej wszystkiego i podążając za palącą potrzebą sięgnął do pierwszego guzika rozporka.

— Cz–czekaj… — wychrypiał Draco, otwierając oczy i ciężko oddychając.

Ręka Gryfona znieruchomiała, gdy z zażenowaniem napotkał zamglone spojrzenie. Twarz Draco była mocno zaczerwieniona, a usta niemal zmaltretowane i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że własne policzki, o ile to możliwe, zapłonęły jeszcze bardziej.

— Coś… ee, robię nie tak? — wykrztusił, marząc o natychmiastowym zakończeniu wymiany zdań. Czym innym było całowanie, dotykanie, ba, nawet robienie mu dobrze, bo to działo się z wyłączonym myśleniem, ale rozmawianie, właśnie teraz stanowiło koszmar.

— Ja… — zaczął Mafoy zaskakująco niepewnym tonem, po czym potrząsnął głową i powiedział głosem zdecydowanie nieprzyjemnym — Suń się.

— Co? — bąknął.

— Której części zdania nie rozumiesz? Powiedziałem, żebyś się posunął!

Więc Harry zrobił to, co chciał, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Wciąż był pijany, podniecony i oszołomiony do tego stopnia, że kręciło mu się w głowie, a rozeznanie w sytuacji stanowiło problem.

Draco bez słowa poprawił ubranie, a kiedy otarł usta wierzchem dłoni, Potter poczuł się, jak szmata, którą właśnie wytarto podłogę. Nie miał pojęcia, co się działo, ale jedno wiedział na pewno – coś poszło z pewnością nie tak. Malfoy najwyraźniej zamierzał sobie iść. Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie, jakby nic się nie stało.

Harry poczuł chwytającą go za gardło panikę, która tylko wzrosła, kiedy Ślizgon, wciąż na niego nie patrząc odwrócił się, aby odejść. Zdążył ujść ledwie kilka kroków, a Harry dogonił go łapiąc za ramię i obracając do siebie.

Draco popatrzył na niego z wściekłością, porównywalną do tej, dzielącej ich przez sześć lat.

— Puszczaj! — Syknął, szarpiąc ramieniem, ale Harry wzmocnił ucisk.

— Co ty, do cholery, robisz?

— Puść mnie!

— Draco, co…

— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytał Malfoy, drżącym, wypełnionym gniewem głosem. — Dlaczego zawsze, _zawsze_ wszystko utrudniasz?! — Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć Draco popchnął go tak mocno, że upadł na plecy, wprost w zaspę śniegu. — Zostaw mnie, kurwa, samego — powiedziawszy to odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę zamku.

Harry nie wiedział jak długo leżał, wpatrując się przed siebie, ale kiedy wstał, śnieg zdążył już przesiąknąć wszystkie warstwy ubrania. Może nigdy nie powinien się podnieść. Może powinien tam zostać i poczekać jak ziąb wychłodzi ciało, sięgnie kości, zamrażając komórkę po komórce. Jedno było jasne – nigdy nie powinien całować Malfoya. Choć tak naprawdę nie potrafił tego żałować, a przynajmniej nie tak bardzo, jakby chciał.

Nie mając siły dłużej o tym myśleć, gdy tylko doszedł do dormitorium, rzucił się na łóżko.

* * *

><p>O poranku przez dobry kwadrans nie mógł uwierzyć w wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy.<p>

_Pocałowałem Malfoya_, uświadomił sobie z szokiem._ Naprawdę go pocałowałem, dotykałem i… on pocałował mnie._ _A przynajmniej póki nie kazał mi iść do diabła. _

Samo wspomnienie o ustach Draco poruszających się na jego własnych, o sposobie, w jaki palce chłopaka wbijały się w jego ciało, gdy wił się i jęczał, sprawiło, że Harry zanim wstał musiał się zaspokoić. Dwa razy. Powiedział sobie, że to zupełnie normalne. Miał cholerne siedemnaście lat, a siedemnastolatkowie masturbują się po pięć razy dziennie, w dodatku Malfoy zostawił go w najmniej odpowiednim ku temu momencie. To była akurat ta część nocy, o której bał się nawet myśleć.

Dlaczego Draco uciekł? Dlaczego po wszystkim popatrzył na niego, jakby został do tego zmuszony? Przecież sam przyciągnął Harry'ego do pocałunku, i, cóż, może Gryfon nie miał zbytnio seksualnego doświadczenia, ale do cholery, potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy komuś dobrze!

Więc dlaczego…

Może się wystraszył. Może nie chciał, żeby ktoś ich zobaczył. Może Harry posunął się za daleko? Ale jakoś z Nottem Draco nie ograniczał się specjalnie. A może Malfoy był po prostu chorym na głowę, pieprzonym dupkiem. A w tym przypadku_ niepieprzonym_ – a przynajmniej nie przez Harry'ego.

Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Nie potrafił ocenić czy strach(?) Malfoya do ranka zdążył minąć, czy może wciąż będzie, Merlin jeden wie, o co, zły. Harry odtwarzał w głowie wczorajszą sytuacje dobre parę razy, za każdym razem usiłując zrozumieć czy zrobił coś nie tak, ale każda próba analizy, kończyła się ponowną erekcją, więc w końcu dał sobie z tym spokój.

Schodząc na dół na śniadanie nie potrafił spojrzeć przyjaciołom w oczy. Gdyby się dowiedzieli… jakby zareagowali? Hermiona pewnie dość znośnie, ale Ron… Zadrżał na samą myśl. Poza tym wciąż był na niego zły.

Zobaczył Draco w drodze co ślizgońskiego stołu, ale gdy tylko zauważył Harry'ego odwrócił głowę i przyśpieszył kroku. Potter poczuł coś bolesnego w środku. Więc tak to teraz miało wyglądać? Zamierzał go po prostu unikać? Stojąc pośród nieustannie poruszającego się tłumu Harry uświadomił sobie, że stało się coś znacznie gorszego od pożądania Malfoya. Zaczęło mu na nim zależeć. I nie ważne jak długo szukałby wytłumaczenia, nieważne, w jakie słowa, by to ujął, Draco tego nie odwzajemniał. Co więcej najwidoczniej nie chciał go znać.

Kiedy dowlókł się do swojego stołu jego twarz chyba musiała odwzajemniać targające nim emocje, bo na jego widok Hermiona wyraźnie się zaniepokoiła.

— Harry, co… — zaczęła, ale Harry nie słuchał jej.

Wbił wzrok w Rona, który wyraźnie unikał patrzenia mu w oczy.

— Czemu to zrobiłeś? — zapytał lodowatym tonem.

— Zrobiłem co?

— Czemu zaatakowałeś Draco? I to bez żadnego powodu?

Ron poczerwieniał, ale trudno był stwierdzić czy ze wstydu, czy ze złości.

Niektórzy uczniowie zaczęli im się przyglądać.

— Och, więc teraz Malfoy to niewiniątko? Już nie pamiętasz ile razy ten dupek obrażał mnie, Hermionę lub ciebie?!

— Pamiętam — wycedził. — Ale zmienił się, w tym roku ani raz cię nie zaczepił!

— I co? Mam go całować z wdzięczności po stopach?! — Harry cieszył się, że oddzielał ich stół, bo w innym wypadku na pewno by go uderzył. — I wiesz, co? Jeśli to, co powiedziałem, to prawda, to jest to kolejny, ze stu powodów, dla których nie powinieneś się z nim zadawać.

— Dzięki. Pozwól, że następnym razem _sam_ ocenię, z kim i dlaczego chcę się zadawać, a tobie, Ron, nic do tego!

— Harry — jak przez mgłę usłyszał cichy głos Hermiony. — Harry…

— Co?!

— Puść stół, bo zaraz wszystko wywalisz i usiądź.

Harry spojrzał w dół na swoje zaciśnięte na blacie palce i opadł na krzesło.

Udawał, że nie dostrzegł zaniepokojonego wzroku przyjaciółki, jak i wszystkich innych ciekawskich spojrzeń. To było… on był… nie potrafił się z tym zmierzyć. Jeszcze nie. I bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, nie pojmował zachowania Draco, a jeszcze bardziej nie potrafił zrozumieć samego siebie. Jak kiedykolwiek mógł przywiązać się do kogoś takiego? Jak mógł zapomnieć, jaki potrafił być? Jakim cudem pozwolił sobie ignorować wszelkie sygnały, aż do teraz, gdy było za późno? Nawet Draco mówił, że zadaje się z ludźmi dla konkretnych celów. Następne wnioski nasuwały się same – jeśli ktoś przestawał być wygodny, należało się go pozbyć.

— Złapano wczoraj dwóch śmierciożerców — odezwała się Hermiona znad Proroka.

— Których? — zapytał smętnie Harry.

— Ojców Pritcharda i Harpera.

Harry odruchowo spojrzał na stół Slytherinu. Po synach schwytanych śmierciożerców nie było śladu. Zastanowił się czy usunięto ich ze szkoły, czy może raczej dochodzili do siebie w samotności. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać zerknął na Draco, który, szczerze mówiąc, nie wyglądał najlepiej. Zmęczony i przygaszony apatycznie mieszał napój w kubku, zdając się nie zwracać uwagi na otaczający go świat. Kiedy Nott pochylił się ku niemu, pokazując coś na pergaminie Malfoy nawet nie zareagował.

_Cóż, przynajmniej nie ja jeden czuje się jak gówno, _pomyślał Harry.

Nie wiedział czy radość to odpowiednie słowo, ale ulżyło mu, że przynajmniej dzisiaj Draco nie flirtował z Nottem. Nie był pewien czy po wszystkim, co wczoraj miało miejsce, mógłby w spokoju siedzieć i przyglądać się ich mizdrzeniu.

Nałożył na talerz jajecznice tylko po to, by pogrzebać w niej chwilę widelcem i w efekcie, zamienił ją na podsuniętą przez przyjaciółkę herbatę. Chyba usiłowała go wesprzeć i, choć tego nie okazywał, był jej za to wdzięczny. W ogólnym rozrachunku niewiele to zmieniało, bo nawet Hermiona z litrami świeżo zaparzonej herbaty i setkami pocieszających słów, nie mogła mu pomóc.

Poczekał, aż Hermiona zje śniadanie i razem wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. Zaczerwienione, spuchnięte oczy i całkowita ignorancja, jaką obdarzyła swojego chłopaka oznaczało tylko jedno – widocznie również pokłóciła się z Ronem. Dotarło do niego, że pochłonięty wczorajszymi trochę-więcej-niż-pocałunkami zupełnie zapomniał zastanowić się, jakim cudem Ron dowiedział się o preferencjach Draco. Zobaczył coś? Domyślił się? Niemal stanął przerażony nagłą myślą. O Boże, a co jeśli wiedział też o nim, Harrym?

Spojrzał z ukosa na Hermionę, ale nie wyglądało na to, by patrzyła na niego jakoś szczególnie inaczej. Jedynie smutek odebrał całą jej energię.

Przeszli ledwie kilka metrów, kiedy usłyszeli krzyki, dochodzące z prostopadłego korytarza. Przyśpieszyli kroku w błyskawicznym tempie dobiegając do stojących w okręgu uczniów, którzy bijąc brawo zachęcali okrzykami do dalszej walki. Kiedy wraz z Hermioną przepchnął się przez zwarty tłum, na sekundę zapomniał jak się oddycha, a jego serce zamarło. To nie byli jacyś tam uczniowie. I wcale się nie bili.

Harry nie wiedział jakim cudem przeoczył wyjście Draco z Wielkiej Sali, ale teraz leżał na podłodze, dygocąc z bólu, wywołanego przez Pritcharda, który stał nad nim, dzierżąc w dłoni różdżkę.

Konwulsyjny sposób, w jaki kończyny Malfoya drgały, oczy uciekające w głąb czaszki i to jak zaciskał zęby, wyraźnie usiłując nie wrzeszczeć, dawało aż zanadto jasny obraz sytuacji.

_Crucio, _doszedł do wniosku Harry.

Wcale nie zaplanował uderzyć Pritcharda. Po prostu to zrobił.

Zanim Hermiona lub ktokolwiek inny zdążyłby zareagować rzucił się w kierunku Ślizgona, popychając go na ścianę z taką siłą, że różdżka wypadła mu z ręki, przerywając zaklęcie. Nie myśląc jasno, nie, _wcale_ nie myśląc, kopnął go w brzuch i w plecy, i w twarz, a krew trysnęła na buty Harry'ego odznaczając się czerwienią. To nie było do końca w jego stylu, ani tym bardziej nie było uczciwe, ale kto powiedział, że śmierciojady zasługują na sprawiedliwość? Słyszał krzyki – przerażenia i zachęty – ale to nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że Pritchard cierpiał, że kulił się u jego stóp, usiłując się odsunąć. Tętno łomotało w uszach Harry'ego, nienawiść krążyła w jego żyłach i kopnął go jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, chcąc, aby zapłacił, za to, że w ogóle śmiał podnieść różdżkę na Malfoya, pragnąc zmiażdżyć go, zrobić z niego krwawą masę, mięsa i kości.

— Harry! — wrzasnęła prawdopodobnie Hermiona, starając się go odciągnąć. — Harry, przestań! Zabijesz go!

Nagle jego noga napotkała opór inny od tego, kiedy kopał ciało. Jakąś przytomną częścią umysłu uświadomił sobie, że to zapewne Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie tarczy.

W następnej chwili dotarło do niego, że jego buty i nogawki plamiła krew, Pritchard jęczał z bólu, z całą pewnością mając coś złamane, a uczniowie wokół patrzyli na Harry'ego jakby widzieli go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Zbierając w sobie całą odwagę, spojrzał na Hermionę. Blada i wstrząśnięta obserwowała go szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

Czemu tak się dziwili? On przecież tylko… stanął w obronie Draco. Może faktycznie trochę przesadnie zareagował, ale jak powinno potraktować się kogoś, kto rzuca na innych torturującą klątwę?

Ukląkł przy Draco, aby pomóc mu wstać.

Nie zważając na protest Ślizgona, jedną ręką objął go w pasie, a następnie przerzucił jego ramię przez swoją szyję i podniósł Malfoya do pionu. Draco był zbyt osłabiony, aby dłużej odrzucać ofiarowaną pomoc. Wyraźnie chwiał się na nogach i Harry musiał zwiększyć uścisk, aby utrzymać go w pionie. Czuł przy swoim ciele drżące mięśnie Malfoya, tak jak wczoraj, choć teraz nie wywoływała tego przyjemność. Nagle Draco przechylił się lekko w bok i zwymiotował. Mieszanina krwi oraz wymiocin nie była czymś, co Harry przywykł oglądać na swoich butach.

— Przepraszam — wychrypiał słabo Draco.

— W porządku — odparł Harry, choć nic, _absolutnie_ nic takie nie było.

— Suń się! — usłyszał znajomy głos dobiegający z ich lewej strony. Pansy, kiedy tylko udało się jej przecisnąć przez grupę uczniów, zszokowana popatrzyła na wciąż leżącego Pritcharda, zakrwawionego i orzyganego Harry'ego, aż w końcu jej wzrok spoczął na pobladłym Malfoyu. — Och, Draco! — krzyknęła z rozpaczą, natychmiast się na niego rzucając, przez co jęknął z bólu. — Nie martw się, kochanie, dopilnuje żeby ten psychol za to zapłacił.

Choć Harry nie chciał tego robić, puścił chłopaka oddając go pod opiekę Parskinson.

Hermiona chyba w końcu otrząsnęła się z szoku, bo złowrogim spojrzeniem omiotła zebrany tłum.

— Rozejść się, ale już! — krzyknęła do uczniów. — Albo postaram się o wlepienie każdemu szlabanu! I niech ktoś przelewituje Pritcharda do skrzydła.

— Chodź my też pójdziemy — powiedziała troskliwie Ślizgonka. — Pomfrey na pewno da ci coś przeciwbólowego.

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział Malfoy.

— Draco, nie upieraj się jak osioł i…

— Powiedziałem, że nic mi nie jest! — krzyknął, zaskakując całą trójkę.

Pansy zmierzyła go spojrzeniem, ale poddała się.

— Dobrze, jak chcesz.

Nagle Draco popatrzył na Harry'ego w taki sposób, jakby to on go zaatakował. Otworzył usta, ale Harry go uprzedził:

— Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

Niechęć zniknęła z twarzy Ślizgona zastąpiona bladym rumieńcem. Chwycił Pansy za łokieć i mruknął:

— Idziemy.

— Zanim pójdziecie do skrzydła powinniśmy udać się do gabinetu i zgłosić to dyrekcji — słowa Hermiony zatrzymały ich w półkroku.

Draco chyba zamierzał odpowiedzieć coś wrednego, ale nie zdążył.

— Zadbam o to — zapewniła Parkinson, po czym dodała, nie bez cienia złośliwości. — Nie jesteś jedynym prefektem w tej szkole, Granger.

Harry obserwował jak odchodzili, zabraniając sobie myśleć, a przede wszystkim czuć. To wszystko, co się od wczoraj stało… to było trochę za dużo.

Czuł wbity w siebie wzrok przyjaciółki i w końcu na nią spojrzał. Wciąż sprawiała wrażenie oburzonej, zszokowanej, spoglądała na niego, jak na kogoś, kogo nie znała.

_Proszę nie pytaj,_ modlił się, _o nic nie pytaj, nie teraz, kiedy sam nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. _

Ale Hermiona nie byłaby sobą, gdyby tak po prostu odpuściła.

— Harry, co to było? — zapytała drżącym głosem.

— Powstrzymałem Pritcharda od dalszych tortur — odparł, siląc się na obojętny ton.

Przyjaciółka potrząsnęła z niedowierzeniem głową.

— Powstrzymałeś? _Powstrzymałeś_? Harry, ty go omal nie zabiłeś! — krzyknęła, a Harry zapragnął się skulić. Wątpił, aby Hermiona chciała usłyszeć, że przez chwilę _chciał_ to zrobić. — Co w ciebie wstąpiło?! Nigdy cię takiego nie widziałam!

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział, trochę zbyt oschle.

— Dlaczego… dlaczego jesteś taki wytrącony z równowagi? Dlaczego w jednej chwili wyglądasz jakbyś był załamany, a w drugiej bijesz kogoś na kwaśne jabłko? Dlaczego Malfoy tak się wścieka? Na Boga, co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

— Nic.

— Harry…

— Nic się nie stało, dobra?! — Na ostry dźwięk jego głosu, na twarzy przyjaciółki pojawiło się zranienie. Odetchnął, momentalnie czując się winnym. Wiedział, że chciała dobrze. Naprawdę to wiedział. Ale nie chciał kogoś tym obarczać, poza tym, co miał jej powiedzieć? „Pożądam tego dupka, Malfoya" samo to brzmiało strasznie, a po dodaniu „a wczoraj całowaliśmy się. W sumie nie tylko całowaliśmy. I było absolutnie wspaniale, póki Draco nie uciekł" Hermiona chyba by wyłysiała. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Po prostu nie mógł. — Ja… przepraszam, Hermiono, ale nie mogę… nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Cokolwiek się stało możesz mi powiedzieć — zapewniła cicho, a Harry poczuł, jak jego gardło się zacisnęło. — W porządku, jeśli nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów. Ale gdybyś zmienił zdanie, to pamiętaj, że ja zawsze cię wysłucham, dobrze?

Skinął twierdząco, nie unosząc głowy w obawie, że mogłaby zobaczyć coś w jego twarzy.

* * *

><p><em>Przestań być takim dupkiem i porozmawiaj ze mną. <em>

Napisał na komunikatorze podarowanym przez Draco. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co by mu powiedział, ale bez wątpienia wszystko było lepsze od całkowitej ignorancji.

Jednak minął pierwszy dzień, drugi, a nawet trzeci a Ślizgon nic nie odpisał. Kiedy właściwie Harry przestał oczekiwać odpowiedzi, znalazł na swoim łóżku zawiniątko.

Lekko drżącymi rękami rozwinął pakunek, od razu rozpoznając ten gładki, przyjemny w dotyku materiał. W każdych innych okolicznościach Harry cieszyłby się z odzyskania peleryny niewidki, ale teraz oznaczało to tylko jedno – Draco nie chciał mieć do czynienia ani z jego rzeczami, ani tym bardziej z nim.

Przymknął powieki, czując w dołku dławiący ucisk. To nie powinno być takie bolesne, ale było.

Pomyślał, że tak się musiał czuć ktoś, kto wygrał milion, a chwilę później stracił wszystko. A jeśli coś się straciło… to należało nauczyć żyć się z tą stratą. W końcu odeszło od niego tyle ludzi, że każdy kolejny nie powinien robić na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Powinien się uodpornić, przywyknąć. Powinien sobie dać z Malfoyem spokój. Tak będzie lepiej. I tak nie mógł się z nikim wiązać, jeśli nie chciał ściągnąć na tę osobę niebezpieczeństwa, no i Draco miał się żenić, więc… tak n_aprawdę_ będzie lepiej. Na pewno. Poza tym istniał Voldemort, wojna, horkruksy… Jak choć przez chwilę mógł ubolewać nad brakiem zainteresowania Draco Malfoya? Istniały ważniejsze rzeczy. Prawda?

* * *

><p>Hermiona nie przywykła do tego, że czegoś nie rozumiała, ale teraz tak właśnie było.<p>

Jeżeli coś się stało i Harry do tej pory nie powiedział o tym jej ani Ronowi było stanowczo nie tak. Oznaczało to też, że na wyciągniecie z niego prawdy potrzebowała zarówno taktu, jak i czasu. Trochę za późno zrozumiała, że widziała tyle ile chciała, odrzucając niepasujące elementy. Spodziewała się wielu możliwych zachowań, ale nie tego, że Harry z Malfoyem zaczną się po prostu ignorować. Ich relacje zawsze były zbyt intensywne, bez względu na to czy ze sobą rywalizowali, czy się kolegowali, a taka zupełna obojętność… To o prostu do nich nie pasowało. Przez te wszystkie lata posuwali się do najbardziej dziecinnych zagrywek byleby tylko zwrócić swoją uwagę – wyzywali się, gnębili, rzucali w siebie zaklęciami – a teraz nawet nie patrzyli w swoim kierunku.

Tylko czasami, gdy Nott nachylał się nad Malfoyem mówiąc coś do niego cichym głosem, a blondyn uśmiechał się w ten swój sposób, zarezerwowany dla nielicznych, pięści Harry'ego zaciskały się mocno, a potem wszystko wracało do normy.

_Proszę, pozwól sobie pomoc_, myślała obserwując swojego przyjaciela.

Ale Harry nie potrzebował pomocy, a przynajmniej, gdyby Hermiona go nie znała tak właśnie by sądziła. Czuła, że pod tą dziwaczną powłoką chłodnego opanowania krył się ból, gniew i cała gama innych, czekających na wybuch emocji. Harry, który zawsze był otwarty, gwałtowny, lekkomyślny… nagle przed nimi grał, choć zwykle starał się ich po prostu unikać. Z poczuciem porażki zastanawiała się jak do tego doszło. Kiedy przestał im ufać? Dotąd uważała się za dobrą przyjaciółkę. Troskliwą, wyrozumiałą, zawsze skłonną do pomocy, choć (tak, wiedziała o tym) czasami natarczywą. Może trochę egoistycznie, ale żywiła przekonanie, że prócz nich Harry nie miał nikogo innego. Oczywiście, przez krótki, nieistotny okres czasu przewinęła się Cho traktująca go jak poduszkę do wylewania łez i Ginny, widząca w nim więcej idola niż realnej osoby. Dlatego odkrycie, że ona, Hermiona Granger, przestała być dla Harry'ego oparciem, kimś, komu mógł powiedzieć wszystko bez znaczenia na treść było nieoczekiwane. I bolesne. Chciała to naprawić.

A skoro Harry nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, a Malfoy nie chciał rozmawiać z Harrym, to ona powinna porozmawiać z Malfoyem. Szanse, że się zgodzi były raczej marne, ale zamierzała chociaż spróbować. Cokolwiek łączyło go z Harrym… i _cokolwiek_ się stało, jeśli choć odrobinę zależało mu na jej przyjacielu powinien przynajmniej to zakończyć we właściwy sposób.

Znalazła go w bibliotece. Siedział na samym końcu działu o Eliksirach, otoczony stosem książek. Malfoy opierając policzek o pięść i pisząc coś skrupulatnie na pergaminie nie wyglądał najszczęśliwiej. Usiłowała połączyć w głowie te trzy obrazy – wrednego, wyniosłego dupka, którego jedyne, na co było stać, to straszenie swoim ojcem; schorowanego, zamkniętego w sobie chłopca, gotowego zrobić najgorsze rzeczy, byleby tylko ocalić matkę; aż w końcu radosnego, tańczącego Malfoya, spoglądającego na Harry'ego, jakby był jego przyjacielem.

Przez sześć ostatnich lat żyła w przekonaniu, że bardzo dobrze znała Draco Malfoya, ale pierwszy raz pomyślała, że mogła się mylić.

Oczywiście, to wciąż był Malfoy i naprawdę nie sądziła, aby mogła go polubić, szczególnie teraz, gdy tak traktował Harry'ego, ale zamierzała z tym skończyć. Nie ważne jaką metodą.

Kiedy podeszła do jego stolika, Ślizgon zaczął pisać wolniej, ale nie podniósł głowy.

— Malfoy — odchrząknęła. — Uważam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać.

— A ja uważam, że nie mamy o czym — odparł, nawet nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. — A Potterowi przekaż, że nasyłanie na ludzi swoich przyjaciół jest żałosne.

— Wiesz to z autopsji? — odparowała, a palce Malfoya zacisnęły się na piórze. Mocno. — Harry nawet nie wie, że tu jestem.

— Cudownie, Granger. Cieszę się, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, a teraz pozwól… — Wstał i wciąż na nią nie patrząc zgarnął swoje rzeczy do torby.

I wtedy do Hermiony to dotarło. Malfoy po prostu się wstydził. Nie mogła mieć co do tego całkowitej pewności, ale sposób w jaki unikał jej wzroku, to jak się czerwienił, było raczej oczywiste. Najwidoczniej w tym, co powiedział Ron musiało być więcej niż ziarnko prawdy.

Nie czekając wyszła za nim z biblioteki.

— Malfoy! — zawołała i o dziwo się obrócił.

Popatrzył na nią z wściekłością i zażenowaniem malującym się w oczach.

— Czego, do cholery, chcesz?

— Z zupełnie nieznanych mi powodów Harry ci zaufał — oznajmiła, wątpiąc, aby poruszenie sumienia tego drania było w ogóle możliwe, ale postanowiła spróbować. — A ty choć jeden raz nie możesz udowodnić, że się nie pomylił?

Twarz Malfoya przybrała dziwny wyraz - mieszaninę zaskoczenia, niepewności oraz niechęci. A potem, bez słowa, wskazał ręką na pustą, nieużywaną od lat klasę. Kiedy weszli do środka Ślizgon rzucił parę blokujących i wyciszających zaklęć, po czym z założonymi rękami obrócił się ku Hermionie. Tym razem jego mina była zupełnie nieczytelna.

— Masz pięć minut, Granger.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Wątpiła, aby Malfoy się ucieszył z poruszenia tego tematu, ale jakoś musiała zacząć.

— Chciałam cię przeprosić za zachowanie Rona.

Chłopak skrzywił się, a jego twarz stała się zdystansowana i chłodna, tak jak zawsze.

— To wszystko? Zapewniam cię, Granger, zdanie twojego chłoptasia na mój temat to ostatnia z rzeczy, którą mógłbym się przejmować.

Oczywiście Hermiona nie oczekiwała żadnej innej reakcji.

— I wiedz, że — kontynuowała — Harry nic nam nie powiedział. Jeśli jesteś o to na niego zły…

— Myślisz, że jesteś taka mądra, co Granger? Nieomylna Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko. — Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale nie pozwolił jej dojść do słowa. — A co gorsza, masz tupet zawracać mi głowę i udawać, że kieruje tobą troska, gdy to zwykła ciekawość. Boisz się, że niewiedza mogłaby ci zabić, nie?

— Nie mów mi jak powinni zachowywać się przyjaciele — powiedziała, siląc się na spokój — skoro sam nagle zerwałeś znajomość z Harrym i to bez słowa wyjaśnienia! Twoim zdaniem _tak_ zachowują się przyjaciele?

— Nie jestem jego przyjacielem.

To na moment zbiło Hermionę z tropu. Nie był jego przyjacielem… tylko kim? Chłopakiem? Poczuła się nieswojo na ostatnią myśl. Na litość boską, to nie mogło zabrnąć aż tak daleko! Przecież coś by zauważyła!

— A co jeśli Harry sądzi inaczej? Nie ma zbyt wielu ludzi w swoim życiu, a ty po tym wszystkim…

— Na Merlina, skończ tą świętoszkowatą gadkę! — podniósł głos, zaskakując Hermionę. Jego oczy błyszczały, ręce drżały i gdyby go nie znała, pomyślałby, że wyglądał na złego i… zranionego. — Nie masz zielonego pojęcia o czym mówisz, Granger. Żadnego. A ja nie jestem osobą, która cię będzie uświadamiać.

— Może i nie, ale nie pozwolę żebyś tak go traktował! Przestań go unieszczęśliwiać, Malfoy!

— Unieszczęśliwiać? — powtórzył chłodno, robiąc w jej kierunku krok, przez co odruchowo się cofnęła. — _Unieszczęśliwiać_? Tak właśnie powiedziałaś? Zapewniam cię, jeśli zachowałbym się inaczej to twój kochany przyjaciel będzie jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy, a kiedyś jeszcze mi za to podziękuję. — Hermiona zamarła, nie wiedząc, co tym myśleć, a co dopiero odpowiedzieć.

— Malfoy… — zaczęła niepewnie.

— Pięć minut minęło — stwierdził zimno.

A więc nie zostawił jej wyboru. Musiała to zrobić. Zbierając się w sobie, rzuciła:

— Jeśli z nim nie porozmawiasz, to tego pożałujesz.

— Ty mi grozisz, Granger? — zapytał z czymś na kształt rozbawienia. — A co niby może zrobić taka…

— Powtórzę, komu trzeba to, co powiedział Ron — oznajmiła, czując się wstrętnie, gdy oczy Malfoya rozwarły się z szoku i… czy to był strach? Tak, chyba tak.

— A podobno Gryfoni są uczciwi i honorowi — podsumował cicho.

— Jesteśmy też zdeterminowani, aby chronić swoich bliskich.

Czuła się źle z tak okropną, wręcz ślizgońską zagrywką, ale jeśli ktoś nie miał szacunku do innych, to i sam nie zasługiwał na szacunek.

Malfoy nie patrzył jej w oczy, tylko w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, brzmiał na zrezygnowanego:

— Co mam powiedzieć Potterowi?

— Prawdę, Malfoy. Całą prawdę.

* * *

><p>Harry chwycił komunikator, aby schować go do szafki. Choć na nic nie liczył i niczego już nie oczekiwał jego wzrok ześlizgnął się na pergamin. Zamarł widząc na nim starannie napisane słowa.<p>

_O 14 nad jeziorem. _

Zmarszczył brwi nie wierząc własnym oczom. Co to miało znaczyć? Czy po tych wszystkich dniach unikania, nie patrzenia mu w oczy i udawania, że Harry nie istnieje, Draco nagle zmienił zdanie? Jeśli tak to… dlaczego? A może… może wszystko przemyślał i chciał… Nie, stop. Cokolwiek kierowało Malfoyem i czegokolwiek chciał, Harry nie powinien biec do niego jak szczeniak spragniony uwagi. Właściwie, najlepiej gdyby zignorował wiadomość, tyle że… naprawdę nie chciał, żeby to się tak skończyło. I… choć to głupie i ckliwe, brakowało mu go. Nawet, jeśli Draco nie odwzajemniał jego zainteresowania, to Harry pragnął, żeby było chociaż jak przed balem. Żeby znów rozmawiali.

Spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Wskazówka wskazywała na za piętnaście czternasta, więc nie miał na co czekać. Po zarzuceniu na siebie kurtki, ubraniu szalika i rękawiczek, ruszył na miejsce.

Pierwszy raz od wielu dni nie sypało. Niebo miało najczystszy odcień błękitu, powietrze było świeże i przejrzyste tak bardzo, że wyraźnie widział otaczające zatokę wzgórza, odbijające się w zlodowaciałej tafli jeziora. Kiedy doszedł na brzeg, Draco już na niego czekał. Miał na sobie elegancki, czarny płaszcz, sięgający połowy uda i jasne jeansy. Jak zwykle nie założył czapki, rękawiczek ani nawet szalika.

— Jestem — oznajmił Harry, a jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie głucho pośród otaczającej ich ciszy. Draco odwrócił się ku niemu, a jego twarz… Jego twarz nie nosiła śladów żadnych emocji. Promienie słońca migocząc na tafli lodu podkreślały kontury sztywno wyprostowanej sylwetki i przemykały po jasnych włosach. Harry spodziewał się poczuć wiele, gdy w końcu staną twarzą w twarz, ale nie sądził, że to zawrze w nim najmocniej będzie gniewem. — Więc? — zapytał, przerywając milczenie. — Co się stało, że po tygodniu postanowiłeś przestać udawać, że się nie znamy?

— Pot… Harry — powiedział, a jego głos złamał się przy końcu. — To nie tak.

— To tak, _dokładnie_ tak.

Draco zamknął oczy, wyglądając jakby walczył z samym sobą o opanowanie. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, zabrzmiał o wiele bardziej beznamiętnie niż przed momentem.

— Uznałem, że w tych okolicznościach powinniśmy sobie coś wyjaśnić.

— Świetnie — warknął Harry. — Może następnym razem zanim dojdziesz do jakiś wniosków postaraj się nie traktować mnie jak gówna.

— A czego ty oczekiwałeś? — syknął Draco tracąc cały swój animusz spokoju. — Otwartych ramion i buzi na dzień dobry?

— Nie! Nie wiem, czego oczekiwałem, dobra?! — Zrobił w kierunku Malfoya krok, a śnieg zaskrzypiał pod podeszwą. — Po prostu… przestań. Przestań traktować mnie w ten sposób. — Wziął głęboki oddech. Mroźne powietrze oczyściło płuca, ale zamiast spokoju, poczuł wypełniający go pełen goryczy chłód. — Mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek chciałeś osiągnąć przez znajomość ze mną to ci się udało.

Malfoy raptownie zbladł.

— Osiągnąć? — powtórzył z jadem Draco. — Zastanów się co ty w ogóle pieprzysz! To ty chciałeś się pogodzić, ty za mną łaziłeś, ty, kurwa, mnie pocałowałeś i teraz twierdzisz, że to ja coś planowałem?!

— Więc trzeba było mnie odepchnąć! — wrzasnął tak głośno, że zamarznięta tafla jeziora powinna pęknąć pod siłą jego głosu. — Tak właśnie się robi, gdy nie jest się kimś zainteresowanym!

Draco nie odpowiedział od razu. Stał z oczami lśniącymi furią, pięściami zaciśniętymi, wyglądając przy tym jakby starał się odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę.

_Och proszę_, pomyślał z rozpaczą Harry, _proszę, tylko niech nie powie, że… _

Nie miał pojęcia, co by to zmieniło, ale czuł, że to, co usłyszy przesądzi o wszystkim.

— Nie chodzi o mój brak zainteresowania — powiedział w końcu, a Harry od razu rozpoznał ten oschły ton -Draco zawsze używał go, gdy nie chciał odsłonić zbyt wiele.

Poczuł ulgę, a jednocześnie oszołomienie. Napięcie, lęk i zagubienie tłumione przez ostatnie dni, opadły mu na barki niemal zgniatając. To wszystko było takie popieprzone, że nie wiedział nawet co o tym myśleć.

— Więc? O co chodzi? — spytał siląc się na obojętny ton. A potem, choć wcale, absolutnie nie zamierzał tego mówić, wypalił: — Dlaczego możesz pieprzyć się z Nottem a ze mną nie?

— Nie pieprzyłem się z nim.

— Och, no jasne. Zapomniałem, że jestem głupi i nie wiem, co widziałem.

— Co widziałeś? — syknął Ślizgon. — Trochę całowania i rozbierania? Doprawdy, Harry, to jeszcze nie seks. Nawet ty o tym powinieneś wiedzieć.

Potter wiedział, naprawdę wiedział, że nie miał prawa do tego typu pytań i zazdrości, ledwie po jednym pocałunku, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Aha, czyli to taka gra wstępna, najpierw doprowadzasz kogoś do szaleństwa, a potem uciekasz?

Draco rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, a jego policzki lekko poróżowiały, bynajmniej nie od mrozu.

— Już ci mówiłem, sarkazm do ciebie nie pasuje.

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko i powiedział:

— Odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

— Po prostu nie nadajesz się do tego.

— Jakoś wtedy nie narzekałeś.

Mina Malfoya była nieprzystępna, a dolna warga prawie niezauważalnie drgała, tworząc w brodzie niewielkie wgłębienie, gdy najwyraźniej szukał jakiejś wymówki. Wspomnienie jak te usta chętnie odpowiadały, całując i ssąc, sprawiło, że Harry siłą woli powstrzymał się przed posmakowaniem tego raz jeszcze. Twarz Gryfona chyba ukazała targające nim pragnienia, bo Draco zmrużył oczy, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.,

— Jesteś Harrym Potterem — oświadczył Malfoy, jakby właśnie to było całym źródłem problemu. — A na dodatek, cholernym, uczuciowym Gryfonem.

Harry poczuł ogarniający go żal.

_Jesteś Harrym Potterem_ odbiło się w jego głowie głuchym echem, a rozgoryczenie wypełniło Gryfona po koniuszki palców.

Właśnie to słyszał przez ostatnie parę lat, te słowa prześladowały go przez cały czas, w każdej, cholernej sekundzie jego życia.

Jesteś Harrym Potterem nie możesz się wściekać ani zachowywać jak każdy inny nastolatek.

Jesteś Harrym Potterem, nie możesz się poddać.

Jesteś Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem Który Przeżył i musisz zbawić nas wszystkich.

— I? — wykrztusił przez ściśnięte gardło, choć tak naprawdę znał już odpowiedź,

— I? _I?_ — Draco popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Ludzi interesuje wszystko, co z tobą związane, nie minąłby nawet miesiąc, a…

— Nie obchodzą mnie ludzie — stwierdził ze złością Harry.

— Ale mnie obchodzą! Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić, nie mogę i nie chcę być na okładkach wszystkich gazet, żeby roztrząsali każdym pieprzony szczegół mojego życia i wymyślali niestworzone historie, to wszystko by zniszczyło!

— Co by zniszczyło? — zapytał Potter, z szalejącą w jego wnętrzu furią oraz żalem. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak dla kogoś mogą być ważniejsze pozory niż własne szczęście. — No powiedz, co by zniszczyło? Twoje ustawione narzeczeństwo? Do cholery, Draco! Po co usiłujesz żyć życiem, które minęło? Myślisz, że twoi rodzice przyjmą cię z otwartymi ramionami, tylko dlatego, bo poślubisz _odpowiednią_ dziewczynę?! Nie bądź głupi!

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! — ryknął i popchnął go tak mocno, że zatoczył się do tyłu. Harry w ostatniej chwili zdołał złapać równowagę. — Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! Wiedziałem, _wiedziałem_, że nigdy nie powinienem się do ciebie zbliżać! Praktycznie nic się nie stało, ale ty, oczywiście, już się wtrącasz!

— Przestań! — krzyknął, łapiąc Draco za przeguby i go unieruchamiając. To prawdopodobnie był najgorszy moment, na uświadomienie sobie ich położenia, ale nic nie mógł poradzić. Stali tak blisko, pierwszy raz od tygodnia – widział rozszerzone źrenice Malfoya, powiększone tak bardzo, że tęczówka stanowiła wokół nich ledwie cienką oblamówkę; czuł ciepło jego oddechu owiewające twarz, kiedy głośno dyszał. To było… On był… Wystarczyłoby, że lekko by się pochylił i znów poczułby jego usta na swoich. Nie wiedział jakim cudem zmusił się, by tego nie zrobić. — Draco, posłuchaj mnie…

— Nie. Nie zamierzam słuchać ani ciebie, ani twoich chorych urojeń.

Choć to ostatnie, co chciał zrobić, puścił go i się odsunął.

— Dobrze — powiedział Harry, ledwie rozpoznając swój lodowaty głos. — Więc wracaj do Parkinson i udawaj dalej, skoro to jest właśnie to, czego chcesz.

— Naprawdę wierzysz, że kiedykolwiek chodziło o to, czego chcę? — spytał nagle brzmiąc na znużonego i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyminął Harry'ego i szybko odszedł.

Harry dygocąc z targających jego wnętrzem emocji bezradnie patrzył jak odchodził. Każdemu krokowi towarzyszyło skrzypienie śniegu pod podeszwami butów i zdawałoby się po wieczności czarna plama zniknęła w mlecznobiałym krajobrazie.

Został sam, zmarznięty i o wiele bardziej zagubiony niż chwilę wcześniej. Nic, absolutnie nic, nie poszło po jego myśli. Był zły na Malfoya za to, że był takim… takim zakłamanym dupkiem i na siebie samego. Praktycznie namawiał go do związku lub czegoś równie szalonego! Co mu odbiło? Przecież wcale tego nie planował, wręcz przeciwnie, rozważał wszystkie przeciwwskazania i sam doszedł do wniosku, że to niemożliwe! Nie, gdy był tym, kim był i gdy żył, tu gdzie żył. Więc dlaczego… co go napadło?

W nagłym przypływie wściekłości zaczął kopać w ośnieżony, leżący luźno konar tak długo aż w stopie poczuł pulsujący ból, a drewno rozpadło się na kawałki. Schylił się po nie i stając na samym brzegu zaczął wrzucać je pomiędzy pęknięty lód. Dryfowały na tafli wody, co jakiś czas zahaczając o ostre krawędzie, uwięzione pomiędzy jedną białą ścianą a drugą.

On też utkwił w martwym punkcie.


	19. Rozdział 17

Oto i nowy rozdział! Możecie podziękować Tess, która zgłosiła się na nową betę i uwinęła się bardzo szybko :). Ja też Ci dziękuję, kochana.

Co do następnego rozdziału aktualnie nie wiem, kiedy się pojawi, bo zostałam z jedną betą, a Tess musi jeszcze poprawić wcześniejszy, żebym mogła wrzucić go na forum, ale bądźcie dobrej myśli i cierpliwie czekajcie.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i prywatne wiadomości, a teraz koniec już mojego ględzenia, zapraszam do czytania.

**Rozdział XVII**

Następnego ranka Harry był świadkiem czegoś naprawdę dziwnego. Wszyscy uczniowie jak zwykle gromadzili się przed klasą, wypełniając korytarz rozmowami i śmiechem, przy okazji robiąc taki ścisk, że postawienie kroku sprawiało trudność. Stojąc na boku ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, mimo ostatnich wydarzeń, wyczekiwał wyłapania spośród tłumu tej niemożliwie jasnej czupryny. I wtedy to zobaczył.

Parkinson z Zabinim opierali się o przeciwległą ścianę. Znajdowali się bardzo blisko siebie, tak blisko, że Gryfon dokładnie widział przylegającą do jej ramienia rękę chłopaka. Pochylając się w stronę dziewczyny, mówił coś przyciszonym głosem, ustami niemal dotykając jej policzka. Harry nie mógł wyobrazić sobie żadnego powodu, dla którego konieczna byłaby aż taka bliskość i, z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiał się nad tym, czy wszyscy Ślizgoni byli nienormalni, czy tylko mu się wydawało.

— JAK TO ZNIKNĄŁ?! — wrzask Parkinson wybił się ponad ogólny harmider.

— Pansy, słońce…

— Nie słońcuj mi tu! — przerwała mu, wymachując dziko rękami.

Harry spostrzegł, że Blaise pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i szepnął coś, co najwyraźniej nieco ją uspokoiło, spazmatyczny, jeszcze przed chwilą, oddech, zaczął powoli się wyrównywać.

— No, już dobrze. Oddychaj głęboko. Wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech… — instruował dziewczynę, z przesadną czułością gładząc jej włosy, drugą ręka obejmując za ramiona.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że się gapi dokładnie w chwili, w której poczuł na taksujące spojrzenie Hermiony.

— Błeee — podsumował Ron, najwyraźniej również przyglądając się całej scenie. — Czy Malfoy wie, że oni tak się macają?

_Tak, wie_, odpowiedział tylko we własnej głowie Harry,_ i nic go to nie obchodzi, bo sam woli macać innych._

Jeszcze raz zerknął na przebiegłą twarz Zabiniego, wyraźnie zmartwioną Parkinson i przyłapał się nad rozważaniem tego, czy gdyby nie był Harrym Potterem, albo gdyby Draco był wolny i nie miał w planach ślubu, czy wtedy… mogliby spróbować? Ta myśl należała do jednych z tych głupich i bezsensownych, a wyraźne emocje na twarzy dziewczyny wywołały w nim coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia. O wiele łatwiej było jej nie lubić, mając o niej błędne wyobrażenie - jako o bezuczuciowej żmii - niż o zwykłej dziewczynie, złośliwej bo złośliwej, ale odczuwającej jak każda inna.

Draco nie pojawił się na Transmutacji, obiedzie, ani dodatkowych Eliksirach. Prócz tych dwóch lekcji mieli jeszcze wspólne Zaklęcia, niestety nie odbywające się tego dnia, więc Harry nie mógł upewnić się co do jego nieobecności. Nie zauważył go na żadnym korytarzu, dziedzińcu, o kolacji nie wspominając. W końcu, dusząc w sobie niezdrowe zdenerwowanie, uznał, że jeśli Draco spotkało coś złego, jego znajomi powinni być co najmniej przygnębieni. A potem przypomniał sobie, że Draco praktycznie nie miał znajomych.

Późno w nocy, leżąc w łóżku i słuchając równomiernych oddechów współlokatorów, wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów i zaczął śledzić setki czarnych, oznakowanych kropek, jednak nim natrafił na tę poszukiwaną zapadł w sen.

Minął jeden dzień i drugi, aż Harry musiał zaakceptować oczywisty fakt - Draco Malfoy zniknął. Nie wiedział gdzie, nie wiedział po co, przypuszczał dlaczego, choć i do tego całkowitej pewności mieć nie mógł. Słowo „ucieczka" nasuwało się samo, ale jeżeli był ku temu powodem oznaczałoby to też, że cała sprawa dla Malfoya znaczyła dużo więcej niż pokazywał, a to z kolei nie pasowało do przekonań Harry'ego. Na liście buzujących w nim emocji, zaraz po zaniepokojeniu i tłumionej złości, widniało idiotyczne uczucie bycia zdradzonym. To nie miało specjalnego sensu ani logicznego wytłumaczenia, bo żadna obietnica nigdy nie padła z ust Ślizgona, ale i tak czuł się w jakiś sposób oszukany. Ze wszystkich ludzi tylko Malfoy potrafił ot tak zniknąć, najwidoczniej nikogo o tym nie powiadamiając. Pieprzony egoista_._

Trzeciego dnia od jego zapadnięcia się pod ziemie, ślęcząc w trójkę nad zadaniami w bibliotece, Harry mimo starań nie potrafił skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.

— Harry… HARRY?! — warknęła Hermiona, uderzając grubym tomiskiem o blat.

— E… co? — bąknął, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

Przyjaciółka westchnęła, sprawiając wrażenie jakby siłą woli powstrzymywała się od przyłożenia mu książką w łeb.

— Doprawdy — prychnęła, wyraźnie rozdrażniona, spoglądając na niego znad sterty pergaminu. — Za godzinę mamy test z zaklęć — poinformowała go wyniośle. — Jeżeli choć na chwilę nie przestaniesz myśleć o Malfoyu to zapewniam cię, że oblejesz.

Łypnął zakłopotany i trochę zły na dziewczynę.

— Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że myślę akurat o nim?

Z bardzo wymowną miną uniosła wysoko brwi.

— A stąd, że odkąd nie pojawia się w szkole, ty przestałeś kontaktować — odparła, jak zwykle zauważając o wiele za dużo. — Rozumiem, że się martwisz, ale nie możesz przez to zawalać wszystkich spraw wokół.

— Nie martwię się! — zaprotestował, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą, choć ocenienie czy był bardziej wściekły, czy przestraszony sprawiało trudność.

Spojrzała znacząco w sufit.

— No dobrze, w takim razie cokolwiek tak bardzo cię pochłania, niech zniknie i po prostu się skup. Dobrze? — Nie czekając na odpowiedź wróciła do zadania, raz po raz odgarniając zbłąkanego loka smagającego jej policzek.

Ron, siedzący po jego prawej stronie, ziewnął głośno, przeciągając się aż chrupnęły mu kości. Z rękami założonymi za głowę, odezwał się beztrosko:

— Ja tam się cieszę, że Fretka zniknęła z powierzchni Ziemi. Oby na zawsze.

— Ron! Jak możesz tak mówić — zaperzyła się Hermiona, piorunując go spojrzeniem.

Wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej nie zauważając zaciskających się pieści Pottera.

— No co? On kompletnie zbałamucił Harry'ego, ale — zwrócił się do przyjaciela, klepiąc go po napiętych łopatkach — nie martw się, stary. Im dłużej nie będzie tego kretyna, tym szybciej wrócisz na właściwą drogę.

Nagle odpłynęły wszystkie wypełniające bibliotekę odgłosy, jakby ktoś za pomocą pilota wyłączył dźwięk, zostawiając ich w grobowej ciszy. Do Harry'ego zaczął docierać sens wypowiedzi. A to znaczyło… Merlinie, to znaczyło, że jakimś cudem się zorientowali.

Ręka Hermiony znieruchomiała i z narastającym przerażeniem jak i gniewem, Harry warknął:

— Na właściwą drogę? Co to, do cholery, miało znaczyć?

Uszy Rona poczerwieniały, gdy najwidoczniej uświadomił sobie, co palnął. Hermiona przenosząc rozpaczliwy wzrok od jednego do drugiego, wykrztusiła :

— Ron chciał tylko powiedzieć, że…

— Och tak. Chyba doskonale wiem, _co_ chciał powiedzieć — wszedł jej w słowo, jednocześnie podnosząc się z krzesła. Z krwią łomoczącą w uszach obserwował jak przyjaciółka wyraźnie zdenerwowana przygryzała wargę, a Ron wbił wzrok w bliżej nieokreślony punkt przed sobą. Harry'emu nie do końca udało się zdusić histeryczny śmiech i, siląc się na spokój, dodał — Wiecie, mam coś do zrobienia. Na razie. — Ignorując błagalne spojrzenie Hermiony, spakował rolkę pergaminu z piórem i, zarzucając torbę na ramię, wyszedł.

To by było na tyle, jeżeli chodziło o wsparcie przyjaciół w trudnych chwilach.

Błądząc bez celu po piętrach, wmawiał sobie, że może to, co usłyszał wcale nie oznaczało tego, co mu się wydawało. Może tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli, może Ronowi chodziło zupełnie o coś innego…

_Kogo ja chcę oszukać?_ pomyślał ponuro.

Co miał teraz zrobić? Jak się zachować? Nawet mimo chęci, nie mógł przecież włóczyć się do końca dnia po korytarzach. Będzie musiał tam wrócić, spojrzeć przyjaciołom w oczy i… No właśnie, i co? Wytłumaczyć im? Ale jak wytłumaczyć coś, czego sam do końca nie rozumiał? To wszystko było zbyt popieprzone, zbyt skomplikowane, zbyt nowe… a jednocześnie prawdziwe. Przycisnął drżące palce do rozgrzanych policzków.

_Boże, kompletnie oszalałem. _

Nie, nie wyobrażał sobie porozmawiać o tym z Hermioną ani tym bardziej z Ronem. To było… po prostu nierealne.

Zorientował się, że zawędrował aż do lochów. Fantastycznie. Nawet jego cholerna podświadomość musiała zbzikować. Już miał zamiar zawrócić, gdy zauważył trzy znajome, zdecydowanie ślizgońskie sylwetki i stanął w miejscu.

Parkinson, wyraźnie roztrzęsiona, obejmowała się ramionami, a Zabini z Nottem najwyraźniej coś jej tłumaczyli. Ten pomysł nie był zbyt mądry, a prawdopodobieństwo, że dowie się czegokolwiek wynosiło zero, ale z drugiej strony… nie wiadomo, czy taka okazja kiedykolwiek się powtórzy.

Zbierając w sobie odwagę, ruszył w kierunku Ślizgonów. Zauważając go, raptownie zamilkli, a trzy, identycznie złowrogie spojrzenia, wbiły się w niego niczym sztylety.

Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Zapragnął By Go Uśmiercono.

— Ee… — zaczął jakże elokwentnie, na co Pansy histerycznie parsknęła, ale nie umiał ocenić, czy był to jeszcze śmiech, czy już płacz.

— Draco tutaj nie ma — oznajmił Nott, wyglądając najprzystępniej z całej trójki.

— Tak, wiem. Tak właściwie to chciałem pogadać z Parkinson.

O ile wcześniej sprawiali wrażenie zdegustowanych jego widokiem, teraz pogrążyli się w tak głębokim szoku, że na moment zapomnieli o swoich rasowych, wrednych minach.

_Ślizgoni chyba myślą, że odrobina życzliwości dla drugiego człowieka może ich zabić._

Parkinson odetchnęła głęboko, i z postawą osoby, która podjęła trudną, życiową decyzje, powiedziała:.

— Niech będzie.

Zabini zaczął poruszać ustami w bardzo niemądry sposób, przypominając rybę wyciągniętą na ląd. Zimną i oślizgłą.

— Ale to Potter. P.O.T.T.E.R — wydusił w końcu.

— Spokojnie, zaraz do was wrócę, chłopcy. — I mówiąc to, ruszyła przed siebie.

Harry powlókł się za nią. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem wzrastało w nim przekonanie, że to był jednak zły, bardzo zły pomysł. Stanięcie ze Ślizgonką twarzą w twarz automatycznie odtwarzało mu wszystkie wspomnienia pomieszane z odzywającym się sumieniem. Z drugiej strony… Dlaczego miał się nią przejmować? Od lat traktowała go ze wstrętem i złośliwością, tylko po to, by zyskać w oczach Malfoya, więc… Jeżeli ktoś tu powinien czuć się winny, to na pewno nie on.

Po skręceniu w boczny korytarz, stanęła w miejscu i ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma obróciła się ku niemu. Oczy miała lekko zaczerwienione, a rzęsy posklejane, jakby niedawno płakała i Harry zabronił sobie czuć wobec niej choć odrobinę współczucia.

— Więc? Czego chcesz, Potter?

To tylko pytanie. Jedno, nieszkodliwie pytanko, a potem obróci się i, bez względu na odpowiedź, odejdzie.

Biorąc oddech, wyrzucił:

— Chciałem tylko zapytać, gdzie jest Draco?

Kąciki jej ust drgnęły i cień nieokreślonych emocji przemknął przez tę surową twarz.

— Wyjechał — odparła lodowato.

_No co ty nie powiesz?_ pomyślał z irytacją, przyrzekając sobie, że nie da się wciągnąć w żadną durną kłótnie. Miał cel. Święty cel.

— Tyle to sam zauważyłem. Ślepy nie jestem.

W iście malfoyskim stylu uniosła brew.

— Serio? — zakpiła, patrząc sugestywnie na jego okulary. Wykrzywiając w grymasie wargi, drgnęła jakby miała zamiar odejść. — To wszystko? W takim razie…

Złapał Parkinson za łokieć, uniemożliwiając ruszenie się z miejsca.

— Czekaj. — Ton jego głosu bardziej przypominał prośbę niż cokolwiek innego i, przełykając własną dumę, zapytał nieco żałośnie — Czy z nim… wszystko w porządku?

Obracając ku niemu twarz, przymknęła powieki, i kiedy ponownie je otworzyła, w tęczówkach dziewczyny odbijały się płomienie świec. Sposób, w jaki patrzyła na niego przez ten ułamek sekundy sprawił, że poluzował uścisk, niemal się zataczając.

— Ty mi to powiedz, Potter.

Zamrugał. Kawałki układanki zaczęły wskakiwać w odpowiednie luki, brzmienie jej głosu na korytarzu „Jak to zniknął?", i późniejsze, utrzymujące się przez te wszystkie dni roztrzęsienie. Nie wiedział, czy to, co poczuł było ulgą, że nie tylko jego, Harry'ego, Draco potraktował jak nic nieznaczący element, czy raczej ciężarem, że na pewno przyczynił się do tego nagłego zniknięcia.

— Co? O co ci chodzi? — zapytał jednak.

— Nie udawaj większego idioty niż jesteś. Oboje dobrze wiemy _o co_ mi chodzi — wysyczała i, przerzucając włosy przez ramię, wyminęła go.

Boże, Boże, Boże. Użył całej samokontroli, aby nie opaść na ziemię, ukryć głowę pomiędzy kolanami i udawać, że to jakiś chory żart. Kiedy przeoczył moment, w którym wszystko zaczęło wymykać się spod kontroli? Czuł jak los z niego kpił, przybierając coraz to nowsze, dziwniejsze formy. Draco wprost nie mógł wybrać sobie lepszej chwili na zniknięcie, jakby z góry przewidział, co będzie się dziać. A Harry był tu, wystawiony na coraz to bardziej podejrzliwie spojrzenia, z narastającą potrzebą ucieczki. Również zapragnął się schować. Nie miał gdzie.

* * *

><p>Po tej nieszczęsnej rozmowie w bibliotece, Hermiona oczekiwała kilkudniowego milczenia i wzroku pełnego urazy. Myliła się. Harry najnormalniej wrócił do pokoju wspólnego i, z doskonałością, o którą nigdy go nie podejrzewała, udawał, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Nawet rozegrali z Ronem partię szachów i to ostatecznie zamknęło jej usta. Nie mogła powrócić do tematu Malfoya, rozkojarzenia Harry'ego, ani niczego z tym związanego, choć bardzo chciała. Ile razy wpatrywał się za długo w ślizgoński stół, ilekroć odpływał, zamknięty gdzieś głęboko we własnych myślach, nim zdążyłaby zareagować, równie szybko się reflektował, obdarzając ją zwyczajnym uśmiechem. To do niego nie pasowało, przecież do tej pory był jak otwarta książka, z emocjami wymalowanymi na określonych stronach. Jeżeli się wściekał, to coś rozwalał, jeżeli czuł zawstydzenie, to rumieniec wstępował mu na twarz, a teraz… tak po prostu grał.<p>

_To musi się skończyć_, powtarzała sobie uparcie, _cokolwiek mu jest, w końcu z niego wyjdzie, a wtedy ja będę gotowa mu pomóc. _

Jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, aby Harry tej pomocy chciał. Dni mijały, a udawanie przed nimi, że Draco Malfoy nigdy nie istniał wychodziło mu nadzwyczaj dobrze.

_Jesteś szczęśliwy czy nie?_ pytała tylko we własnej głowie, obserwując przyjaciela.

Niemożność poznania odpowiedzi doprowadzała ją do szału. U licha, była Hermioną Granger, najmądrzejszą uczennicą w całej szkole, a nie potrafiła ocenić samopoczucia kogoś tak bliskiego. Musiała to rozgryźć. Musiała dowiedzieć się, czy Malfoy zrobił to, co obiecał, czy ich przypuszczenia były słuszne, a może sprawa wyglądała o wiele łagodniej niż im się wydawało.

Leżąc na łóżku z Ronem, w męskim dormitorium, nadal o tym rozmyślała. W każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść, ale to nie przeszkadzało chłopakowi błądzić ustami po jej szyi.

— Wiesz, w weekend jest wyjście do Hogsmeade — odezwała się, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

— Tak, wiem. Pomyślałem, że… moglibyśmy się wybrać do tej kawiarni, co za pierwszym razem.

Obawiała się jego reakcji, lecz nakazała sobie spokój. Może Ron nie do końca opanował sztukę empatii, ale był dobrą osobą.

— Ja… nie złość się, Ron, ale chciałam iść z Harrym.

W pierwszej chwili znieruchomiał, a potem uniósł twarz, krzyżując ich spojrzenia w jednej linii.

— Czemu nie mogę iść z wami? Wydawało mi się, że przyjaźnimy się we trójkę — burknął, odsuwając się i siadając na skraju łóżka.

Widziała jego mięśnie napinające się na barkach pod wpływem gniewu.

— Domyśl się. Chce z nim porozmawiać o Malfoyu, a wydaje mi się — rudzielec wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tego nazwiska — że ty nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy na tę rozmowę. Jeżeli się mylę, to…

— Nie, nie mylisz się. Masz rację, zresztą jak zawsze — westchnął, opuszczając głowę. — W porządku, idź, jeśli to ma mu pomóc…

Nie do końca tłumiąc uśmiech, objęła jego plecy, chłonąc bijące od niego uspakajające ciepło.

— Jesteś kochany, wiesz o tym? — szepnęła mu w kark, sekundę później przyciskając usta w krótkim, przepełnionym czułością pocałunku.

Ramiona chłopaka rozluźniły się i nieco opadły w geście poddania.

— Taa, szkoda, że nie tak jak on — mruknął, a materac skrzypnął, kiedy wstawał.

Popatrzyła na Rona z niedowierzaniem graniczącym z palącym w piersi uczuciem zawodu.

Sądziła, że mieli już za sobą etap bezpodstawnej zazdrości. Jak widać, pomyliła się. Znowu.

— Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? Harry jest naszym przyjacielem, on po prostu potrzebuje…

— …chętnego ucha, tak, wiem. Wybij mu z głowy tego palanta. — Pochylił się ku niej, przyciskając wargi do czoła i, ignorując proszące spojrzenie Hermiony, dodał: — Muszę iść omówić z Deanem taktykę następnego meczu, w innym razie Krukoni zetrą nas na proch. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął za drzwiami, których trzaśnięcie rozniosło się po pomieszczeniu głuchym echem.

Przez chwilę jeszcze leżała, wpatrując się w baldachim, lecz nie dostrzegając go.

Myślami błądziła gdzie indziej, wiele, wiele dalej, chcąc wierzyć, że Ronowi kiedyś przejdą te bezsensowne napady zazdrości. Iż kiedyś zrozumie, że równie dobrze mógłby się wściekać o Krzywołapa. Nie chodziło o to, że Harry był kimś nieatrakcyjnym. Właściwie nigdy nie patrzyła na niego w ten sposób, bo przecież… Harry to Harry. Ktoś niemal jak brat i jego przystojność lub jej brak nie miała tu żadnego znaczenia. Czy zrozumienie tego było, aż tak trudne?

Znikąd dopadł ją dziwny, niewytłumaczalny, nie mający swego ujścia lęk.

* * *

><p>Niestety, z wyjścia do Hogsmeade nic nie wyszło. Harry odmówił pójścia, zwinnie wykręcając się natłokiem zadań, a ona, nie chcąc, by nabrał jakichś podejrzeń, nie mogła specjalnie naciskać. Każdy wiedział, że, w normalnych warunkach, nigdy nie uznałaby wyjścia do miasteczka za ważniejsze od lekcji. Tak więc, nie zostało jej nic poza czekaniem i szukaniem dobrej sposobności na rozmowę.<p>

A tak się złożyło, że okazja nadarzyła się sama pewnego wtorkowego wieczoru. Siedząc z książką w ręce, usłyszała, że Harry poszedł sam polatać na boisko. Nie zastanawiała się nawet pięciu minut.

O tej porze mróz szczególnie dokuczał, więc ciepło ubrana, z dwoma kubkami gorącej czekolady, na które rzuciła zaklęcie utrzymujące temperaturę, usiadła na trybunach i czekała. Przez ciemności panujące na boisku prawie go nie widziała, tylko kilka razy sylwetka przyjaciela mignęła jej przed oczami, by po chwili z powrotem zatonąć w czarnym niebie.

W końcu, kiedy palce u nóg i rąk zdrętwiały tak, że prawie straciła w nich czucie, Harry skończył latać. Oczywiście, co nie było niczym dziwnym, w ogóle nie zauważył Hermiony.

— Harry! — zawołała, ale w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zareagował. — Harry, tutaj!

Spojrzał w jej stronę, po chwili niepewnie podchodząc.

— Co tutaj robisz?

Uśmiechnęła się, mając nadzieję, że nie zdradziło jej zdenerwowanie.

— Przyniosłam gorącą czekoladę — oznajmiła, unosząc oba kubki.

— Dzięki — odparł, usiadł obok i wziął swoją porcje czekolady.

Cisza – nie z rodzaju tych naturalnych, gdzie każdy może robić swoje, tylko z tych ciężkich, aż każdy atom zdawał się wołać o wypełnienie go słowami, setkami słów.

_Co się z nami stało?, _pomyślała nie wiadomo który już raz,_ Czemu nie chcesz pozwolić sobie pomóc?_, lecz nic nie wskazywało na to, aby Harry tej pomocy nie tylko chciał, ale i potrzebował.

— Tym razem się nie wywinę, co? — zapytał z cieniem humoru w głosie.

— Nie przyszłam cię przesłuchiwać, tylko z tobą porozmawiać.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na kubku.

— O czym tu gadać? Przecież _wiecie_ — mruknął, właściwie zaskakując ją, że nie próbował się jakoś wykręcić. — Nie mam nic do dodania.

— Harry, nie przeszkadza nam, że jesteś… — urwała. Jak powinna to ująć? Nie była pewna, czy sam określał się tym mianem. — …że jesteś gejem.

Skrzywił się, słysząc ostatnie słowo.

— To trochę za dużo powiedziane. — To zaskakujące, ile ulgi mogło przynieść równie niewinne zdanie. Nie żeby Hermionie kiedykolwiek przeszkadzała czyjaś orientacja. Będąc nieczystej krwi, dyskryminowanie kogokolwiek z jakiegokolwiek powodu, byłoby szczytem hipokryzji. Ale Harry miał wystarczająco dużo problemów, by nie musieć borykać się jeszcze z tym. A to co powiedział… widocznie nie interesowali go ogólnie mężczyźni, tylko Malfoy. To rzucało na sprawę światełko nadziei. Może kiedyś – za miesiąc, rok, dwa – będą się jeszcze z tego śmiać. — Więc… naprawdę nie przeszkadza wam…

— Oczywiście, że nie — zapewniła go, czując się nieco urażona, że w ogóle mógł tak pomyśleć. — Byliśmy tylko trochę zaskoczeni… Wiesz, zawsze nam się wydawało, że podobają ci się dziewczyny.

— Tak — wymamrotał w swój kubek. — Mi też tak się wydawało.

Przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, jak zapytać o coś takiego.

— Harry, czy ty i Malfoy… — zamilkła i spróbowała jeszcze raz. — Czy wy…?

— Spałaś z Ronem? — Pytanie zaskoczyło ją do tego stopnia, że prawie wypuściła kubek z rąk.

Spojrzała na niego całkowicie zdumiona.

— Co? Jak możesz….

— Więc ty masz prawo o to pytać, a ja nie?

Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za celny strzał.

— Nie o to chciałam zapytać — powiedziała, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. — Bardziej chodzi mi o to, że… nie zachowujesz się ostatnio normalnie. I wiemy, że to przez niego.

— Bzdura — zaprzeczył zaskakująco spokojnie. —Wszystko ze mną w porządku.

— Tak, _za bardzo_ w porządku — upierała się, niezdolna uwierzyć, że tak po prostu przeszedł nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego. To do niego nie pasowało. — Cokolwiek pomiędzy wami zaszło, nie możesz wiecznie udawać, że Malfoy nie istnieje.

— Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może po prostu zrozumiałem, że nie jest wart szargania sobie nerwów?

Zamarła, całkowicie zaskoczona tym pytaniem.

Szczerze mówiąc: nie, nie przyszło. Ale z drugiej strony, może to był błąd? To on z nich wszystkich musiał wydorośleć jako pierwszy. To on, niemal co roku, stawał oko w oko z Voldemortem. Harry praktycznie nie miał czasu posmakować zwykłego życia, nastoletnich, głupich problemów. Sprawa własnej orientacji, czy Malfoya, w obliczu własnej śmierci, czy wybawienia świata, faktycznie wydawała się śmiesznie nieistotna. Ale znała go wystarczająco, by nie móc całkowicie w to uwierzyć.

— Harry…

— Nie, poważnie, dużo o tym myślałem i… mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż jakiś niezdecydowany dupek, no nie? — Nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić. —Wiem, że się martwisz i doceniam to, ale nie ma powodu. Naprawdę. — Uśmiechnął się, a Hermiona, ku swojemu przerażeniu, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie umiała ocenić czy był to uśmiech szczery, czy udawany. — Dzięki za czekoladę, ale mimo wszystko, trochę mi zimno. Wracamy?

Niezadowolona, że tak łatwo się wywinął, również się podniosła.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, starając się ignorować śnieg wiejący im prosto w oczy.

To głupie, że go o to zapytała. Miał prawo mieć swoje sekrety, sprawy zachowane tylko dla siebie. Przyjaźń jeszcze nie oznaczała przymusu dzielenia się absolutnie wszystkim. Mimo, że była tego świadoma, i tak nie potrafiła przestać myśleć nad tym, co pomiędzy nimi zaszło. Nie ważne, jak się starała, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że od kiedy pogodził się z tym tlenionym draniem, wyrósł pomiędzy nimi mur. Mur niedomówień i milczenia.

— I dla twojej informacji, spałam z Ronem — wyznała, chyba tylko dlatego, że liczyła na podobną szczerość.

— Wiem — odparł, szczerząc zęby. — A ja nie spałem z Malfoyem.

Widząc jej minę, roześmiał się, a ona pozwoliła sobie na moment uwierzyć, że pomiędzy nimi wszystko było jak dawniej.

* * *

><p>Po rozmowie z Hermioną czuł się trochę lepiej, bo w końcu nie był w tym wszystkim sam, i odczuwał wdzięczność, że razem z Ronem nie powracali więcej do tematu Malfoya. Przynamniej na razie. Właściwie zachowywali się tak, jakby pożądanie takiego tchórzliwego dupka nie było niczym dziwnym.<p>

Wszystkie emocje na przemian przeplatane z myślami, których unikał za dnia, męczyły go nocami. Mógł zagłębiać się w stosach zadań, na treningach przemęczać do utraty tchu, odwracać wzrok od zmarszczonych sugestywnie brwi Hermiony, ale gdy tylko się kładł, w snach lub na ich granicy, wszystko powracało. Koszmary i wizje ustępowały sennym marzeniom o znacznie innej treści. Krzyki rozkosznym westchnieniom, krew bladości ciała, tortury rozmaitym pieszczotom. Ręce i usta Harry'ego były pełne cudzej skóry. Tylko w snach.

_Mam siedemnaście lat_, mówił sobie, budząc się za każdym razem spocony i lepki, _to normalny wiek na erotyczne zachcianki._

Więc pozwalał sobie marzyć, śnić, i dotykać się znacznie częściej niż przedtem. A gdy się budził, było tak, jakby Draco Malfoy nigdy nie istniał. To prawie wspaniałe, jak bardzo potrafił wyprzeć go ze swojej świadomości.

Tego ranka pierwszą lekcja były eliksiry. Przyjemny aromat cynamonu unosił się nad bulgoczącymi kociołkami, lekko otępiając, a głowę czyniąc wyjątkowo ciężką.

— Eliksir Słodkiego Snu jest dość bezpieczny, pod warunkiem, że nie przesadzimy z jego używaniem. Zbyt częste stosowanie może uzależnić, a nawet doprowadzić do śpiączki. Pamiętajcie, żeby za bardzo nie wdychać oparów — poinstruował Slughorn, klepiąc się po swoim wielkim brzuchu. — Co prawda, zapach nie ma tak silnego działania jak sama substancja, jednakże…

— …może wywołać halucynacje — dokończyła, jak zwykle bezbłędnie, Hermiona.

— Zgadza się, panno Granger. Wracajcie do pracy.

Opierając policzek na pięści, Harry wlał do kociołka cztery krople soku z pijawek, obserwując, jak eliksir zmienił swoją barwę na jasnozieloną. Sięgnął po łyżkę, czując obejmująca go senność. W głowie mu wirowało, a powieki robiły się coraz cięższe i cięższe… słodki zapach cynamonu tak przyjemnie otępiał zmysły…

Zamrugał, walcząc z ogarniającym go otumanieniem.

Co teraz powinien zrobić? Chyba pomieszać… tak…

Jeden obrót w prawo… drugi w lewo… znów w prawo…

Otworzył oczy, _kiedy je zamknął?_, od razu zauważając, że sala eliksirów zniknęła.

Zamiast w niej, stał w podłużnym, ogromnym jak wnętrze katedry, pomieszczeniu. Mimo panującego tu mroku, zdołał dojrzeć na samym końcu coś wyglądającego jak tron. Czarniejszy niż noc, zbudowany z czegoś, co przypominało osmolone lub zakrwawione kości. Świece o kształcie kręgosłupów rozświetlały niemal nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Nie było tu okien, mebli, ani niczego – tylko mrok, cisza, i dźwięk dudnienia własnego serca.

Przełknął narastające zdenerwowanie. Znał to miejsce. Już tutaj był. Nie naprawdę, ale widział je. Nagle mrok rozstąpił się i Harry zrozumiał, że to, co brał za cień, było ludźmi. Co najmniej pięćdziesiąt spowitych w czerń osób, stało na samym środku pomieszczenia, tworząc idealny okrąg.

_Śmierciożercy_, dotarło to do niego w ułamku sekundy.

To musiał być sen, kolejna nieprzyjemna wizja… Chciał się uszczypnąć, byleby tylko się obudzić, gdy zamarł, zauważając jeszcze coś – w samym środku koła stał wyraźnie zadowolony Voldemort.

— Dzisiaj jeden z was wypełnił swoje zadanie — usłyszał jego cichy głos. — Nasz przyjaciel, Goyle, tak jak obiecał, przyprowadził zdrajcę. — Rozległy się pomruki mściwej satysfakcji. Voldemort uniósł swoją bladą dłoń, a śmierciożercy od razu umilkli. — Co robimy ze zdrajcami?

— Każemy ich!

— Zabijamy!

— Taak… nikt, kto przysiągł służyć mi, Lordowi Voldemortowi, nie może złamać obietnicy. — Grymas, który zapewne miał być uśmiechem, wykrzywił mu wargi. — Głupi chłopak myślał, że uda mu się przeżyć. — Śmierciożercy zaśmiali się. — Ale jak to mówią, jaki ojciec, taki syn… jednak, nim go powitamy, należy nagrodzić tego, dzięki któremu mamy zdrajcę. Gregory, podejdź tu. — Wysoki chłopiec, wydający się być jeszcze większy niż Harry pamiętał, postąpił krok do przodu i niemal natychmiast uklęknął na jednym kolanie, wzrok wbijając w podłogę. — Jestem z ciebie zadowolony, Goyle, bardzo zadowolony… Ostatnio moi zwolennicy tylko mnie zawodzą, gdy tymczasem ty przyprowadziłeś do mnie zdrajcę. Zasłużyłeś na nagrodę. — Machnięciem różdżki przywołał złoty puchar. — Wypij to, a już na zawsze staniesz się jednym z moich popleczników. — Goyle wciąż nie unosząc głowy, wyciągnął ręce, a kiedy jego palce natrafiły na naczynie, chwycił je i wypił całą zawartość. W pierwszej chwili nic się nie stało, ale nagle z ust chłopaka wyrwał się przeraźliwy krzyk. Jego oczy zdawały się próbować wyskoczyć z oczodołów, a żyły na lewej ręce napuchły, jakby miały eksplodować. — Wyprowadzić go — rozkazał Voldemort, nie zaszczycając Ślizgona choćby spojrzeniem. — Niech dojdzie do siebie w samotności. A teraz, Yaxley, rzuć pod moje nogi zdrajcę.

Wspomniany mężczyzna wystąpił z szeregu, mocno trzymając skutego i zakrwawionego chłopaka. Te jasne włosy, zwykle, choć nie w tej chwili wyprostowane plecy i blada skóra… Harry poczuł, jak jego gardło zaciska się z paniki.

_Nie! To nie może być prawda, to sen, kolejny koszmar… _Pragnął się obudzić i jednocześnie zrobić, coś, cokolwiek… Szarpnął się, ale jego nogi nawet nie drgnęły. Dlaczego nie mógł się ruszyć? Dlaczego stał w miejscu?!

Draco został pchnięty w przód, tak, że upadł na kolana i łokcie. Kiedy tylko zderzył się z posadzką, jęknął. Całe jego ubranie było potargane i przesiąknięte zarówno skrzepniętą, jak i świeżą krwią, wyglądał… wyglądał jakby torturowano go od dłuższego czasu. Harry drżąc z przerażenia i nienawiści, zauważył wystającą z jego ręki kość.

— Podnieś się i spójrz na mnie, młody Malfoyu — rozkazał Voldemort, ale Draco nie zareagował. Właściwie, leżąc tak na podłodze, zdawał się nawet nie oddychać. — Powiedziałem: podnieś się i spójrz na mnie! — Jednym machnięciem różdżki zmusił chłopaka do uniesienia się na zdrowym łokciu i spojrzenia w górę. Harry poczuł jak krew w jego żyłach zamienia się w najprawdziwszy lód. Twarz Draco była cała posiniaczona, a spojrzenie… przygaszone, ale wypełnione przerażeniem. — Ach, od razu lepiej, prawda? — stwierdził z zadowoleniem Voldemort, a śmierciożercy zachichotali. — Powiedz mi, Draco… jak to jest zhańbić swoją rodzinę? Jak to jest być zdrajcą krwi? — Usta Ślizgona zadrżały, ale nie odpowiedział. — I to dla kogo? Dla tych szlam? Naprawdę myślałeś, że można uchronić się przed Lordem Voldemortem? Myślałeś, że obronią cię jak kogoś swojego? Gdzie jest ten wspaniały Harry Potter, teraz, chwilę przed twoją śmiercią? — Wąż pojawił się przy boku Voldemorta, wijąc się i otwierając paszczę, jakby tylko czekał, aż zatopi kły w świeżym mięsie. Oczy Draco rozwarły się, a on sam drgnął, zapewne chcąc się cofnąć, ale siła zaklęcia zatrzymała go w miejscu. Voldemort delikatnie pogładził łeb wężycy. — Spokojnie, Nagini — powiedział. — Moja przyjaciółka, Draco, jest bardzo głodna, jednakże… naprawdę nie lubię przelewać czystej krwi. Doszły do mnie ciekawe informacje… gdyby okazały się prawdziwe… zlitowałbym się nad tobą — umilkł, a Harry jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć to: _nie słuchaj go, nie słuchaj go, nigdy nie wybaczyłby żadnemu zdrajcy!_ — Podobno ty i Harry Potter… zaprzyjaźniliście się. Czy to prawda? Och, nie odpowiadaj. Sam znajdę odpowiedź. — Harry pragnął coś zrobić, ale mógł tylko stać i biernie patrzeć, jak Voldemort, z oczami czerwonymi niczym krew, pochylił się nad roztrzęsionym Malfoyem. To była ledwie sekunda, ale miał pewność, że znalazł w umyśle Dracona to, czego szukał, bo gdy się odsunął, wyglądał na niezmiernie zadowolonego. — A więc, jednak jest dla ciebie nadzieja. Czy Potter ci ufa? — Draco milczał. — Odpowiedz!

— T-tak… chyba tak… — głos chłopaka był zachrypnięty i gardłowy, jakby nie pił od dłuższego czasu.

Twarz Voldemorta wykrzywił zadowolony, mściwy uśmiech.

— Przyprowadź go do mnie, a okaże tobie i twojej rodzinie łaskę. — Harry poczuł jak coś lodowatego i ciężkiego osadza mu się w lędźwiach. Draco chyba musiał odczuć to samo, bo cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy. — Zrobisz to, Draco?

Żuchwa chłopaka zaczęła się trząść, kiedy pokręcił przecząco głową, a łzy popłynęły po jego twarzy.

— Zapytam jeszcze raz. Przyprowadzisz do mnie Harry'ego Pottera?

— N-nie…

— Czy przyprowadzisz do mnie Harry'ego Pottera?

— Nie! N-nie, ja nie, nie mogę…

— _CRUCIO_!

Cały świat zdawał się skurczyć do tej jednej chwili – rozdzierającego wrzasku i oślepiającego, białego światła.

_Nie!_, chciał krzyknąć Harry, ale żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego ust, _Nie! Zostawcie go! Przyjdę sam, zrobię wszystko, tylko go zostawcie! _


	20. Rozdział 18

Hej. Przede wszystkim chcę wszystkich bardzo przeprosić za tą przerwę. Wrzucam poniższy rozdział, ponieważ ostatni skończył się w takim miejscu, że nie wiadomo było, co się stało. Będę szczera - co do kolejnych rozdziałów, muszę przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia, co postanowić. Mam zapas trzech, jak już wielokrotnie wspominałam FF jest skończony i, o ile się nie mylę, właśnie wybijają od jego zakończenia 2 lata. Niestety zagalopowałam się z poprawkami, przez co nie mogę bez dalszych poprawek wkleić całej reszty ;/ a nie mam (przynajmniej na razie) na to sił. Gdy zaczynałam pisać pierwszą wersje tego opowiadania byłam jeszcze nastolatką, pisałam dużo wolniej przez to trwało to koszmarnie długo mimo regularnego pisania. Za parę dni skończę 23 lata. Jestem już dorosłą osobą, ludzie, którzy pomagali mi tworzyć tę historie dawno odeszli, a ze światem Pottera nie mam już praktycznie nic wspólnego. To, tak jakby, trochę utrudnia dalszą pracę. Jestem w takim wieku, że chciałabym mieć na koncie coś tylko swojego, co można wydać (aktualnie od października pracuje nad swoją książka, która za kilka miesięcy zostanie skończona, jakby ktoś chciał ją poczytać, to proszę o PW). Jednak nie chcę też powiedzieć, że rzucam dalsze prace nad „Wczoraj Już Minęło…", potrzebuję jeszcze czasu, by dojrzeć do jakiegoś 100% postanowienia i nie mydlić wam oczu. Chętnie posłucham jakiś rad, co wy zrobilibyście na moim miejscu :).

Cóż, to chyba tyle z mojej strony. Zapewne wszyscy już zapomnieli o czym to właściwie było, ale gdyby ktoś chciał to zapraszam do przeczytania poniższego rozdziału. Aha, nie został zbetowany, a ja nie chciałam się jeszcze dłużej wstrzymywać, więc wrzucam, takie, jakie jest. Za wszystkie błędy z góry przepraszam.

**Rozdział XVIII**

— Nie! Draco! DRACO!

— Harry, obudź się! — Jak przez grubą ścianę usłyszał czyjś zaniepokojony głos. — Już dobrze…

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, nie od razu rozumiejąc, gdzie był. Zobaczył nad sobą ściągnięte przerażeniem twarze przyjaciół, a obok nich kilka innych wystraszonych osób. W następnej chwili dotarło do niego, że plecy potwornie go bolą, jakby spadł z krzesła i, faktycznie, gdy się rozglądnął okazało się, że leżał na podłodze, a wszyscy – łącznie ze Slughornem – obserwowali go w szoku.

A tak, eliksiry. Zasnął na lekcji. Pewnie nawąchał się tych oparów.

— Chcesz iść do skrzydła? — spytała cicho Hermiona. — Strasznie krzyczałeś… nic ci nie jest?

Dopiero wtedy – jakby jego mózg z opóźnieniem rozeznał się w sytuacji – przypomniał sobie całe zdarzenie. Miał koszmar… a może wizję? Ponura sala odżyła w jego pamięci, obraz zadowolonego Voldemorta, Voldemorta mającego Draco… Boże, _Draco_! Mógł niemal usłyszeć jego wrzask, kiedy go torturowano. Mimo obolałych mięśni natychmiast wstał, a jego żołądek ścisnął się w powstrzymywanej fali mdłości. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie prawdy, ale ona taka właśnie była.

Goyle schwytał Malfoya i oddał go w ręce Voldemorta… a jeśli Harry czegoś nie zrobi, to Draco… _nawet tak nie myśl, _to Draco umrze. O ile już go nie wykończyli.

_Nie ma czasu do stracenia_, pomyślał zdeterminowany, aby działać.

— Stary, co…

— Muszę… muszę iść — rzucił i nie patrząc na nikogo ani nawet nie zbierając swoich rzeczy wybiegł z klasy.

Usiłował nie dopuścić do siebie strachu, ale on i tak tam był – krążył w jego krwi, pobudzając i mrożąc jednocześnie, sprawiając, że miał ochotę krzyczeć i płakać. Jeszcze nie jest za późno… nie może być za późno… Merlinie, Draco. Każda sekunda zwłoki była stratą, ale nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się siedziba Voldemorta, nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacząć. Ale przecież nie mógł nic nie zrobić! Do cholery!

— Harry, stój! — usłyszał za sobą rozkaz Hermiony.

Zaskoczony obrócił się w stronę przyjaciół. Otumaniony emocjami nawet nie zauważył, kiedy za nim wyszli.

— Stary, co ty… co ty wyprawiasz? — wysapał Ron. — Co się stało?

— Voldemort ma Draco — oświadczył, a gdy tylko te słowa opuściły usta, jego żołądek ścisnął się w przerażeniu.

Zarówno Ron jak i Hermiona zdawali się zastygnąć. Dopiero po chwili, która równie dobrze mogła być wiecznością, przyjaciółka odezwała się ze strachem.

— Harry, skąd…

— Widziałem to — wyrzucił gwałtownie. — Goyle go schwytał i oddał prosto do siedziby śmierciożerców, a Voldmort… on zaproponował Draco by przyprowadził mnie do niego, nie zgodził się i… — głos mu się załamał, a kolana zaczęły się trząść. — Torturują go. Muszę…

— Stary, jeśli myślisz, że pozwolimy ci ryzykować życiem dla Fretki… — Ale Harry go nie słuchał. Nie było czasu na pieprzenie, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział jak jego przyjaciele nawet w takiej chwili mogli kierować się uprzedzeniami. Obrócił się na pięcie, aby odejść, ale Hermiona kolejny raz go zatrzymała.

— Harry, posłuchaj mnie. Nie pomyślałeś… — zawahała się — nie pomyślałeś, że to, co zobaczyłeś to tylko… iluzja? — Zamarł gapiąc się na nią z pełnym gniewu niedowierzeniem. Czy ona właśnie sugerowała… Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nawet gdyby, to stawką pomyłki było życie Malfoya! — Już nie pamiętasz, jak dwa lata temu…

— Jeśli zamierzałaś mi przypomnieć o tym, że Syriusz umarł PRZE ZE MNIE… — zaczął z furią.

— Nie! Ja tylko… chcę, żebyś się zatrzymał i logicznie zastanowił. Nie sądzę, aby Voldemort był na tyle głupi, by próbować dwa razy tej samej sztuczki. A ty…ostatnio… dużo stało się w twoim życiu i to normalne, że jesteś… rozchwiany emocjonalnie, a w takiej sytuacji opary Słodkiego Snu mogą wywołać naprawdę silne halucynacje. — Harry zwykle doceniał umiejętność Hermiony zachowania zimnej krwi i racjonalnego myślenia w kryzysowych sytuacjach, ale w tej chwili tego nienawidził. — Wydaję mi się, że to, co widziałeś, to tylko coś, czego się boisz. Pomyśl. Gdyby porwano ze szkoły jakiegoś ucznia byłoby o tym głośno.

— Świetnie — warknął. — A co jeśli okaże się, że to jednak prawda, a Draco umrze?!

Przez chwile jego przyjaciele milczeli, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. Harry żałował, że się zatrzymał i im powiedział. Po co w ogóle marnował czas? Te parę minut mogły już przesądzić o życiu Malfoya. Liczenie, że Ron z Hermioną przejmą się jego losem było nadzwyczaj naiwne.

— Harry — powiedział z obawą Ron — jeśli to co widziałeś było prawdziwe, to i tak mu nie pomożesz nie ważne, jakbyś chciał. Nie wiemy, gdzie jest siedziba Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, a poszukiwania mogą trwać tygodnie. Do tego czasu… zdążą go zabić.

Potter zastygł zmrożony prawdziwością tych słów. Jakaś część jego umysłu od samego początku zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale usilnie starał się jej do siebie nie dopuścić – aż do teraz. To, co powiedział Ron… Przygryzł wargę, aby zdusić narastający w gardle krzyk.

_Nie ma ratunku_, pomyślał dusząc się z bezsilności. _Nie ma ratunku. Zabiją go, a ja nie zdołam mu pomóc. To koniec. _

Nigdy przez całeswoje życie nie był w podobnej sytuacji. Zawsze mógł impulsywnie działać, liczyć na łut szczęścia. Nie musiał planować, tylko ratować innych lub siebie… aż do teraz. Nie miał żadnej możliwości, żadnej opcji. Jeśli to, co widział było prawdą, to Draco umrze. To koniec, naprawdę koniec.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, niepewien jak zdoła to znieść.

— Nie wiem, co robić — szepnął w otaczającą go, pożerająca pustkę.

Poczuł na ramieniu dłoń.

— Powiesz McGonagall wszystko, co zobaczyłeś — zaproponowała cicho Hermiona. — Jeśli Malfoy naprawdę został porwany, to ona na pewno o tym wie, a wtedy… Zakon się tym zajmie. Może nawet już to robi.

Na te słowa Harry poczuł ukłucie nadziei. Właśnie, może jeszcze nie było za późno. Może Zakon go znajdzie. Może… może Voldemort wstrzyma się z zabiciem Draco, licząc, że Harry sam do niego przyjdzie. Ale tak szybko jak błysk pozytywnych emocji rozjaśnił jego umysł, tak równie szybko zgasł. Na co on liczył? Zakon nigdy nie zaryzykowałby wtargnięciem do głównej siedziby Voldemorta, tylko po to, aby wyciągnąć z niej jego byłego poplecznika. Ale Harry i tak musiał spróbować. Całkowite poddanie się nie wchodziło w grę.

Pięć minut później stał pod gabinetem dyrektorskim. Był wdzięczny, że Ron z Hermioną zaproponowali, że poczekają na zewnątrz. Ich obecność zwykle pomagała, ale nie w tej chwili. Nie chciał, aby ponownie oglądali go w równie godnym pożałowania stanie.

Kiedy wszedł do środka McGonagall siedziała przy biurku, pisząc coś na pergaminie. Na widok Harry'ego uniosła brwi.

— Potter — odezwała się. — Dlaczego nie jesteś na lekcjach?

— Pani profesor, musimy coś zrobić. Draco zniknął, jest w niebezpieczeństwie i…

— Uspokój się i usiądź — poprosiła, jak na siebie zaskakująco łagodnym tonem. Harry choć absolutnie nie chciał marnować czasu na tego typu rzeczy, opadł na krzesło. McGonagall splatając palce, a łokcie opierając o biurko, spoglądała na niego z niepokojem. — A teraz opowiedz wszystko od początku.

_Opowiedzieć?_ pomyślał z oburzeniem, _musimy działać, a nie gadać! _

Zmusił się do względnego spokoju.

— Więc… Malfoy zniknął prawie dwa tygodnie temu, pytałem jego znajomych, ale nikt nie wie gdzie jest. A dziś… — jego głos żenująco zadrżał — dziś… przysnąłem na eliksirach i miałem wizje, albo sen, w każdym razie Goyle porwał Draco i dostarczył go do siedziby Voldemorta i oni… oni torturują go. Ja… wiem, że nie wszystkie moje sny są prawdziwe, ale wiele jest, i jeśli to prawda, to trzeba mu pomóc, nie możemy…

— Potter…

— …nie możemy go tak po prostu zostawić. Wiem, że był śmierciożercą, ale teraz jest po naszej stronie i…

— Potter! — ostry ton jej głosu, sprawił, że na moment zamilkł. — Mogę cię zapewnić, że pan Malfoy jest całkowicie bezpieczny. — Nie od razu dotarł do niego całkowity sens tych słów. Jest bezpieczny? _Bezpieczny_? Co to znaczyło? Czy McGonagall wiedziała przez cały ten czas… — Naprawdę wydaję ci się, że jakikolwiek uczeń mógłby zniknąć ze szkoły bez mojej zgody i wiedzy? Bariery ochronne zamku nie pozwalają na porwanie kogokolwiek. Można przez nie dobrowolnie przejść, ale nie można zostać porwanym.

_Och_, było wszystkim, co zdołał pomyśleć.

Ulga, która nim owładnęła była tak wielka, że omal nie spadł z krzesła.

_Draco jest bezpieczny_, zamajaczył nieśmiało głos w jego głowie, _bezpieczny. Nic mu nie grozi a McGongall o wszystkim wie. _

Poczuł, że przestał się trząść, choć nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zaczął. Powoli poluzował uchwyt na biurku, obserwując, jak jego palce zaczęły odzyskiwać normalny koloryt.

— Rozmawiałam z panem Malfoyem dosłownie pięć minut wcześniej niż tu wbiegłeś.

— Rozmawiała pani? — powtórzył niepewnie. — Jak…

— Przez sieć Fiuu, oczywiście.

Nie było powodu, aby nie ufać słowom dyrektorki, ale żyli w świecie magii, gdzie podszycie się pod kogoś nie stanowiło żadnego problemu.

— I jest pani pewna, że…

— Tak, Potter jestem pewna. Malfoy ma stosowną ochronę. Wysłałam z nim dwóch wykfalifikowanych aurorów.

Och, w porządku. To brzmiało trochę lepiej.

— Więc gdzie on jest? I, um, kiedy wróci?

Powiercił się na krześle pod uważnym spojrzeniem kobiety.

— Stan jego matki pogorszył się, więc poprosił mnie o zwolnienie z lekcji, aby móc spędzić z nią czas na wypadek gdyby… — znacząco urwała, nie wypowiadając na głos tego, czego nie chciał usłyszeć. — Zarówno ja, jak i opiekun jego domu, wyraziliśmy na to zgodę. A wróci za trzy dni dni.

— To dobrze — powiedział, nie chcąc nawet myśleć nad stanem zdrowia Narcyzy.

To zaskakujące, że w jedne chwili poczuł zarówno ulgę, jak i gniew. Oczywiście, to zrozumiałe, że Draco martwił się o matkę. Ale gdyby to był jedyny powód jego zniknięcia, chyba nie miałby problemu z powiedzeniem o tym komukolwiek innemu?

Cholerny tchórz.

— Jak rozumiem twoje stosunki z Malfoyem uległy poprawie? — zaskoczyła go pytaniem.

_Uległy tylko po to by znów się schrzanić_, ponuro pomyślał.

— Tak. — Zmusił się do uśmiechu. — W końcu jesteśmy teraz po jednej stronie, więc nie ma sensu się kłócić.

_Nie ma sensu się kłócić. Ha, ha, dobre sobie. _

McGonagall jeszcze przez chwilę uważnie obserwowała Harry'ego, jakby usiłując samą siłą wzroku wydobyć z niego prawdę.

Nic do niej nie miał, naprawdę, ale górowała na liście osób, które zdecydowanie nie powinny wiedzieć o jego zainteresowaniu Draco Malfoyem.

— Cieszę się — stwierdziła w końcu. — Czy to wszystko, czy chciałbyś jeszcze o czymś ze mną porozmawiać?

— Nie, to wszystko. Dziękuje, pani dyrektor — powiedziawszy to, wyszedł o wiele spokojniejszy niż przed momentem.

W normalnych okolicznościach nie byłby zadowolony, że Hermiona kolejny raz miała rację, ale w tym wypadku… pomyśleć, że jeszcze chwilę temu umierał ze strachu.

O dziwo, Hermiona zamiast wrócić na lekcje postanowiła na niego zaczekać na korytarzu. Razem z Ronem stali blisko siebie, wyglądając na zmartwionych. Na widok Harry'ego zapytali równocześnie:

— I?

— Draco jest bezpieczny — oznajmił, z całych sił starając się ignorować minę przyjaciółki, krzycząca na kilometr „A-Nie-Mówiłam?". Następnie powtórzył im wszystko, co usłyszał.

Dzisiejszy koszmar za nic nie chciał opuścić umysłu Harry'ego. Usiłował zająć się lekcjami, ale straszna wizja majaczyła na dnie jego świadomości, za nic nie chcąc jej upuścić. I - co było trochę dziwne – to nie obraz torturowanego Draco ciągle stawał mu przed oczami, lecz Goyla. Goyla, klęczącego na jednym kolanie, z głową spuszczoną w dół i złotym pucharem w ręce…

Doznał epifanii na Zaklęciach. Właśnie usiłował niewerbalnie przywołać krzesło, kiedy olśnienie uderzyło w niego niczym ściana.

Puchar! Jak mógł na to wcześniej nie wpaść? Złoty, sprawiający wrażenie bardzo starego… to musiał być puchar Helgi Hufflepuff! Kolejny horkruks! Gdzie byłby bezpieczniejszy, jeśli nie przy samym Voldemorcie? Oczywiście, to bardzo utrudniało plan… i nie było nawet gwarancji, że poplecznicy Voldemorta podczas swojej inicjacji na śmierciożerce pili z jakiegokolwiek pucharu, ale w końcu Draco _był_ śmierciożercą. Gdyby Harry… dostatecznie ładnie go poprosił, powinien się zgodzić na wyjawienie chociaż tego.

Do końca zajęć nie mógł się skupić, więc kiedy tylko lekcja dobiegła końca zaciągnął przyjaciół do opuszczonej klasy i rzucił na nią Muffiato.

— Co tym razem się stało? — zapytał Ron.

— Chyba wiem, gdzie jest następny horkruks — wyrzucił z siebie, a jego przyjaciele komicznie wybałuszyli oczy. Zanim któreś z nich zdążyłoby coś wtrącić, kontynuował — Tak jak wam mówiłem, Dumbledore sądził, że Voldemort gromadził rzeczy należące do założycieli Hogwartu. I… chyba wiem, gdzie jest puchar Helgi.

— Gdzie?

— W siedzibie Voldemorta. Śmierciożercy piją z niej na dopełnienie swojej przynależności.

Przyjaciele wymienili ze sobą znaczące spojrzenie, a po chwili Hermiona przemówiła z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem.

— Harry, przecież to, co dziś widziałeś było nieprawdziwe! Nic z tego, co zobaczyłeś…

— Wiem, co widziałem — warknął. — I wiem, że to były halucynacje, ale czuję… nie, _jestem pewny_, że ten puchar naprawdę istnieje, temu służy i jest horkruksem. Sami pomyślcie, gdzie byłby bezpieczniejszy, jeśli nie przy samym Voldemorcie?

— Taak — zgodził się powoli Ron. — To tak jakby trochę utrudnia sprawę.

— Nawet gdyby — wtrąciła Hermiona, tym do bólu racjonalnym tonem, którego chwilami z Ronem nienawidzili — to po pierwsze nie masz pewności, że to horkruks, po drugie nie wiemy gdzie jest siedziba Voldemorta, a po trzecie — zrobiła wymowną pauzę — nawet gdybyśmy wiedzieli, gdzie to jest, to włamanie się tam jest po prostu niemożliwe!

Oczywiście Harry nie spodziewał się po Hermionie innej reakcji, dlatego był zadowolony, że miał gotową odpowiedź.

— Upewnię się, że Voldemort posługuje się tym pucharem — oświadczył, a kiedy twarz przyjaciółki przybrała wyrazu „och, doprawdy?" dodał: — Poproszę Draco o jego wspomnienie z inicjacji.

To wyraźnie zaskoczyło przyjaciół. Nie znali Malfoya tak dobrze jak on, ale wyraźnie zdawali sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nie lubił grzebania w jego prywatności.

— Harry, słuchaj… wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale to jest kompletne szaleństwo! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Załóżmy, że Malfoy się zgodzi, załóżmy, że ten puchar to puchar Helgi, załóżmy nawet, że uda nam się dostać do siedziby Voldemorta… Jeśli zabierzemy puchar, on od razu się zorientuje, a co za tym idzie, zmieni lokalizacje innych horkruksów! Musi być jakiś inny sposób…

— Nie ma innego sposobu — stwierdził dobitnie Harry. — A może myślisz, że na nasze następne starcie Voldemort zabierze puchar ze sobą, aby wznieść za mnie toast?

— Harry, ten plan to samobójstwo! Ron, powiedz mu!

Przyjaciel omiótł ich wzrokiem jakby niepewien, które z nich powinien poprzeć, aż w końcu powiedział:

— Nie obraź się Hermiono, ale sądzę, że Harry ma rację — na moment umilkł, a Hermiona rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne urazy. — Trzeba je zniszczyć, aby pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Bez tego… przecież wiesz. Przegramy.

Przez chwilę przyjaciółka poruszała ustami, wyraźnie szukając jakiś kontrargumentów, aż w końcu skapitulowała.

— Dobrze — zgodziła się, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia. — Ale chcę zobaczyć wspomnienie Malfoya. Wspólnie przyjrzymy się temu pucharowi, oczywiście _o ile_ — sugestywnie zawiesiła głos — on w ogóle istnieje.

Harry szczerze wątpił, aby Draco ucieszyła wieść, że on i jego przyjaciele, chcą ujrzeć prawdopodobnie najgorsze wspomnienie z jego życia, ale nie mieli wyjścia. To była ich jedyna możliwość. Jedyna szansa, aby wygrać.

Draco zamknął za sobą drzwi dormitorium, drżąc z tłumionych przez siebie emocji.

Opuszczeniu Hogwartu i zobaczenie matki po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu należało do doświadczeń boleśnie zaskakujących. Choroba odznaczała się w liniach twarzy, włosach i całokształcie, choć nie pozbawiła jej tego specyficznego, wręcz malfoyskiego chłodu. Mogła być dwa razy chudsza i drugie tyle mizerniejsza, ale nie miał zamiaru bezradnie patrzeć jak rozkłada się na jego oczach. Więc dbał o to by miała piękne fryzury i jeszcze piękniejsze suknie. Pilnował, aby jej sypialnie zawsze wypełniało światło i by wychodziła na spacery. Czasami było to bezsensowne. Czasami dotknięta zanikami świadomości wcale go nie rozpoznawała, innymi razy rozmawiała niemal normalnie. Te konwersacje nie miały w sobie ani krzty ciepła czy rodzinności - zwinnie lawirowali pomiędzy tematami tabu, rozprawiając o tych samych banałach, co przez wszystkie lata. O ocenach (Nadal ta szlama ma lepsze stopnie od ciebie?), o Quidditchu (Nadal nie złapałeś znicza przed Potterem?) i o Pansy (Kiedy wreszcie się pobierzecie?). Po piętnastu minutach takiej rozmowy marzył, aby znów straciła świadomość, a gdy ją traciła, chciał, by powiedziała cokolwiek. Balansował na granicy obłędu, z każdym dniem przekonując się, że wyjazd faktycznie niczego nie zmieniał, a data powrotu zbliżała się nieuchronnie.

Aż w końcu…wrócił. Gdyby dano mu wybór – tydzień dłużej w towarzystwie schorowanej matki, obserwując jej cierpienie i zaniki pamięci, a stanięcie twarzą w twarz z Potterem wybrałby to pierwsze.

Draco przywykł do tego, że jego życie opierało się na twardych fundamentach, na znanym gruncie oraz ścisłych schematach. Gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że ojca zamkną w więzieniu, matka straci magię i pamięć, a on sam zdradzi wszystko, w co wierzył, odesłałaby tą osobę do Świętego Munga. A gdyby ten ktoś wspomniał, że Harry Potter go pocałuje, że Harry Potter będzie go pragnął i namawiał… do Merlin jeden wie czego, Draco miałby niezły ubaw. Ale teraz śmiech był ostatnim, na co miał ochotę. Czuł jakby oglądał swoje życie zza szklanej, grubej szyby, a ono waliło się niczym domek z kart, jedna po drugiej.

_Po co usiłujesz żyć życiem, które minęło? Myślisz, że twoi rodzice przyjmą cię z otwartymi ramionami, tylko dlatego, bo poślubisz odpowiednią dziewczynę?!_ Słowa Pottera odżyły w pamięci, nawet teraz, wywołując w nim drżenie.

Gdyby nie był kurewsko przerażony, poczułby się obrażony naiwnością Harry'ego.

Jak mógłby z tego zrezygnować? To był jedyny stały grunt, jedyna nić łącząca go z przeszłością, coś, co sprawiało, że wiedział, na czym stał, że do czegoś dążył. Do cholery, był Malfoyem. A Harry Potter był Harrym Potterem, Wybrańcem i wszystkim, czym zwykli go określić ludzie. Jakaś część Draco rechotała złośliwie na wyobrażenie sobie ich rozdziawionych ze zdziwienia gęb na wieść, że ich cudowny wybawca pragnie kogoś takiego jak on – chłopaka i w dodatku Śmierciożerce. Ale druga część miała ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i poczekać, aż urojenia Pottera miną. Bo przecież Harry nie mógł go chcieć. Nie naprawdę. Cokolwiek sprawiło, że się nim zainteresował, w końcu zniknie. I to zapewne szybciej niż mógłby się spodziewać. A Draco zostałby sam. Z niczym.

Niemal żałował, że wtedy po prostu nie uległ. To byłoby takie łatwe – pieprzyć się i mieć wszystko gdzieś. Ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to, co teraz stanowiłoby świetną zabawę ostatecznie zamieniłoby się w katastrofę.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki rozpakował swój kufer, kątem oka zerkając na zegarek. Była dopiero szósta rano, a więc do śniadania została jeszcze godzina. Zadrżał na myśl o spotkaniu Pottera. Pragnął by wydarzenia z balu okazały się jedynie snem. Niestety to była prawda - przytłaczjąca, ponura rzeczywistość, której nie dało się zmienić bez względu na to, co by zrobił.

Jęknął, chcąc, aby to stało się choć odrobinę mniej chore. Nienawidził tracić nad swoim życiem kontroli, a od jakiegoś czasu wszystko zdawało się iść nie po jego myśli. Wszystkie plany, przekonania legły w gruzach. Balansował na granicy tego, czego pragnął, a co powinien. Najgorsze, że nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować. Pieprzenie się z Potterem nie wchodziło w grę. Udawanie, że ten przeklęty pocałunek nie miał miejsca również wydawało się dość trudne. Gdyby kiedykolwiek rozważał podobną opcję, najprawdopodobniej zawróciłby już gdzieś na początku drogi, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że z tego typu szaleństwem nie sposób było wygrać. Ale mimo symptomów oraz wyraźnych znaków, mimo Pottera przyklejającego do niego ręce przy każdej, nawet najmniejszej okazji, nie przewidział tego, co się miało zdarzyć. A teraz… teraz to wszystko zabrnęło za daleko, by tak po prostu móc udawać.

Właściwe, zaskoczyło go, że Harry nie napisał do niego ani jednej wiadomości. Ale, w sumie, czemu się dziwił? Potter miał na głowie ważniejsze problemy niż zniknięcie jakiegoś Malfoya. To tylko utwierdzało Draco w przekonaniu, że dobrze wtedy zrobił, uciekając. Ułatwił życie im obojgu.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy minęła godzina. Przebrał się w szkolne szaty i wyszedł z dormitorium. Daphne na jego widok skrzywiła się z pogardą, Milcenta odwróciła wzrok, podobnie jak te wszystkie razy przez ostatnie miesiące, a jakaś grupka trzecioklasistów, których nazwisk nie pamiętał, zaczęła szeptać pomiędzy sobą, niezbyt dyskretnie wskazując na niego palcem. Cała reszta Ślizgonów wydawała się rozczarowana, że jednak jest cały i zdrowy. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego, ale to i tak sprawiało, że zacisnął pięści walcząc z samym sobą o opanowanie.

— Jakiś problem, Draco? — zapytała z fałszywą słodyczą w głosie Daphne.

Zanim zdążył wymyślić jakąś dostatecznie dobrą ripostę, dziewczyna obdarzyła go jeszcze jednym złośliwym uśmieszkiem i sobie poszła. Tylko spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie… W takich chwilach żałował, że samo imię jego ojca nie miało tej samej mocy sprawczej, co niegdyś. Z drugiej strony tego typu myślenie było raczej bezsensowne. Teraz ojciec poparłby ich, a nie jego.

— Draco? — usłyszał niepewnie pytanie za swoimi plecami. Odwrócił się, zauważając wpatrującą się w niego Pansy. — Na Merlina, Draco! Wróciłeś! — Uwiesiła mu się na szyi.

— Udusisz mnie — wykrztusił, trochę zaskoczony tak wylewnym powitaniem.

— Dla swojego dobra radzę ci wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, jeśli nie chcesz, by ludzie gadali — szepnęła mu ponuro do ucha i dopiero teraz, nad czubkiem jej głowy, zauważył, że faktycznie kilka osób przyglądało im się zbyt uważnie. Więc zrobił coś więcej poza oddaniem uścisku – pocałował ją. Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, większość Ślizgonów przestała zwracać na nich uwagę. Pansy odsunęła się z zupełnie niepasującym do wcześniejszych słów, szerokim uśmiechem.

— Co to miało być? — zapytał półgębkiem, kiedy, wciąż trzymając się za ręce, wyszli na korytarzach i skierowali się na śniadanie.

— Och, kochanie, ja tylko dbam o twoją reputację.

— A coś jej grozi?

— Tak. Ty.

Draco stanął w miejscu, zmuszając ją do zatrzymania się. Jego wnętrzności zwinęły się w tej chwili przypominając kłębek nerwów.

— Pansy, co się, do diabła, dzieje?

— Ty mi powiedz — odpowiedziała, jednocześnie rozglądając się czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. — Tańczysz z Potterem na oczach całej szkoły, a potem znikasz na półtora tygodnia. — Otworzył usta, by to wyjaśnić, ale nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa. — Wiesz, już ci powiedziałam nie obchodzi mnie co z kim robisz, póki robisz to dyskretnie i z głową. Nie wiem co między wami zaszło, ale skoro musiałeś uciec zamiast się z tym zmierzyć, to znaczy, że to zabrnęło trochę za daleko. A i bądź tak miły i trzymaj swoich kochasiów z daleka ode mnie. Nie życzę sobie, żeby mnie nachodzili.

— Potter nie jest żadnym moim… — urwał dostrzegając na twarzy dziewczyny powątpiewający uśmieszek. — Nie pieprzyliśmy się — syknął z irytacją, mając serdecznie dość, tego, że w ostatnim czasie wszystkim wydawało się, że mogą wtrącać się w jego życie, a już szczególnie to seksualne.

— Więc może czas najwyższy to zrobić — odparła, a Draco zamarł gapiąc się na nią w niedowierzaniu. — Może wtedy, gdy dostanie to, czego chce, przestanie za tobą łazić i sprawa sama się rozwiąże.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że seks jest rozwiązaniem wszystkich problemów? — zapytał, nie potrafiąc ocenić czy jest bardziej rozbawiony, czy załamany.

— Dla was, facetów, owszem.

— Tak, dla _normalnych_ facetów może — zgodził się. — Ale nie dla Pottera. Gwarantuję ci, że apokalipsa przy tym byłaby niczym.

_To już jest katastrofa, _pomyślał, nie chcąc się nawet zastanawiać jak zareagowałby Pansy na wieść o tym, że Harry namawiał go do zostawienia jej i proponował mu coś znacznie bardziej wiążącego niż seks. Wtedy na pewno nie podchodziłaby równie przychylnie do jego wyskoków. Draco był zniesmaczony bezmyślnością Pottera, a jeszcze bardziej tym, że jakaś jego część, której nie dopuszczał do głosu, pragnęła mu ulegnąć.

Na korytarzu pojawili się inni uczniowie, więc Pansy zajęła się opowiadaniem mu wszystkich najnowszych plotek, a Draco udawaniem, że coś go one interesują. Choć starał się skupić na brzmieniu jej głosu, jego myśli wciąż powracały do cholernego Pottera, a dłonie pociły się zdradzając zdenerwowanie. To takie żałośne. Takie _żałosne… _nie było powodów do stresu. Przecież Potter nie zrobi nic głupiego. W każdym razie nie przy ludziach.A potem… gdy już będą sam na sam… Draco postara się zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy, by ta znajomość została na tym samym podłożu co wcześniej. Żadnego pieprzenia. Żadnego całowania. Żadnego niby niewinnego miziania. Och Merlinie… kogo on chciał oszukać? To będzie najprawdziwsza tortura. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż Nott wciąż będzie równie chętny i nieco rozładowuje męczącego go napięcie.

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali święta trójca już siedziała przy stole. Draco pozwolił sobie rzucić w ich stronę tylko jedno, krótkie spojrzenie – wzrok jego i Pottera na moment się skrzyżował. Co zaskakując, Draco nie potrafił ocenić jego miny, stwierdzić czy był zadowolony na jego widok czy może wręcz przeciwnie. W pierwszej chwili zamierzał go zignorować, ale potem do jego głowy dobiła się świadomość, że Granger i Wieprzlej znali o nim prawdę. Groźba odżyła w pamięci, wciąż tak samo straszna i prawdziwa. Malfoy szantażowany przez szlamę… doprawdy, czy mógłby upaść jeszcze niżej? Upewniając się, że Granger to widzi skinął Potterowi głową i zajął swoje miejsce.

— Witaj w domu — usłyszał za swoimi plecami przyjazny szept, bez problemu rozpoznając jego właściciela.

Draco lubił ten ton – niski, niosący obietnicę wszystkich przyjemnych rzeczy, które się wydarzą. Wiedział, że nie powinien Nottowi na to publicznie pozwalać – nie wtedy, gdy ludzie zaczęli się podejrzliwie przyglądać jego związkowi i na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy Potter patrzył wprost na nich – ale próby kontrolowania wszystkiego na dłuższą metę mogły naprawdę zmęczyć.

Teodor usiadł obok niego i zaczął sobie nakładać śniadanie na talerz. Dopiero po chwili Draco to poczuł – subtelny, ledwo wyczuwalny dotyk na swojej łydce, gdy Teoodor nieśpiesznie ocierał o nią stopą. Och, w porządku. To było raczej przyjemne. Jeśli przez większość czasu Nott będzie równie chętny, to istniały spore szanse, że Draco jakoś upora się ze swoją słabością do Pottera. Ktoś inny pewnie uznałby to za nieco okrutne, ale szczerze, miał to gdzieś.

— Jak tam eliksiry? — zgadnął go Draco. — Wciąż potrzebujesz pomocy?

— Och, tak — odparł stanowczo zbyt entuzjastycznie — Ostatni test poszedł mi naprawdę _tragicznie. _

Malfoy stłumił śmiech. Mógł się założyć, że oblał go specjalnie, by mieli wymówkę do widywania się sam na sam. Pansy siedząca po jego prawej stronie udała, że wymiotuje, ale Draco ją zignorował.

— Mam czas popołudniu — oznajmił, a Nott sugestywnie się uśmiechnął.

— Okej, to wpadnę.

Lekcje minęły zaskakująco spokojnie – praktycznie żaden Ślizgon nie starał się utrudnić mu życia (przynajmniej nie tak bardzo), a nawet Potter poza powiedzeniem „hej" i wypaleniem mu wzrokiem dziury w plecach nie zrobił absolutnie nic. Jakaś część Draco chciała, żeby jednak coś zrobił. Żeby nie zważając na jego protesty zaciągnął Draco do jakiejś pustej klasy, pchnął na ławkę i całował tak długo, i tak głęboko, by zapomniał o wszystkich powodach, dlaczego to nie powinno się zdarzyć. Ale Potter tylko na niego patrzył, a on przekonywał siebie, że wszystko wracało na właściwy tor, że właśnie tego pragnął, że tak powinno być.

A później popołudniu, to nie Potter wszedł do jego dormitorium i nie Potter omiótł go pożądliwym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby minęły miesiące od ostatniego razu, choć nie minęły nawet dwa tygodnie. Zbierając się w sobie zdusił zżerające go od środka idiotyczne uczucie niedostatku i uśmiechnął się.

— Ile jeszcze testów z eliksirów zamierzasz oblać? — zapytał Draco, wypowiadając słowa w sposób, przez który brzmiał na rozbawionego.

— Tyle razy ile będzie trzeba — odparł, natychmiast od niego podchodząc.

Nim Malfoy zdążyłby coś odpowiedzieć, przyciągnął go do siebie.

To właśnie cenił w Teodorze – żadnego zbędnego gadania, żadnych pytań, tylko dotyk, odczuwanie, katharsis.

Ręce Notta były pewne, gdy zamknęły go w ciasnym uścisku, pewne, gdy sięgnęły pod koszule, dotykając jednej z blizn. Nigdy o nie nie zapytał, nigdy nawet nie pokazał, że je zauważa, ale Draco i tak za każdym razem spinał się w sobie, tłumiąc narastający w nim wraz z przyjemnością opór. Otworzył szerzej usta, czując język napierający na wargi, po chwili tańczący między jego zębami a podniebieniem. Pocałunki Notta nigdy nie sprawiły, by kręciło mu się w głowię, ale były przyjemne – a przynajmniej póki nie usiłował wylizać mu migdałków.

Draco usiadł na brzegu łóżka i pociągnął go za sobą. Materac zaskrzypiał pod ciężarem ich ciał, a pościel zrolowała się, kiedy przesunął się wyżej. Teodor wyprostował się, żeby zdjąć przez głowę podkoszulek, po czym nakrył go swoim ciałem, wciągając w kolejny, długi pocałunek. Draco wyciągnął się pod nim i objął jego biodra nogami, czując, pomimo spodni, twardość jego członka. Otarli się o siebie, jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, a kiedy język Notta przesunął się po zagłębieniu szyi, zadrżał i wygiął się w łuk. Lubił to. Lubił czuć na sobie jego ciężar, urwany, gorący oddech na szyi… Teodor w przeciwieństwie do Draco czasami coś jęczał – nieskładne słowa, zlepek liter nie mający większego sensu, wyrzucany między jednym dotknięciem a drugim. Draco nie ufał sobie na tyle, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Myśl, że mógłby wypowiedzieć niewłaściwie imię prawie go paraliżowała.

Nott przesunął się w dół, tak, że jego głowa znalazła się na wysokości brzucha Malfoya i podciągnął koszulę, tak tylko trochę, odrobinę, ale wystarczająco, żeby zobaczyć blizny. Zanim zdążyłby się tym w pełni zestresować Teodor wcisnął język w jego pępek, wyrywając mu z ust jęk. Jego podbrzusze ścisnęło się, palce u stóp podwinęły i nie miało już znaczenia nawet setki blizn. Co za różnica czy za chwilę obciągnie mu Nott, Potter, czy ktokolwiek inny? To wciąż było tak samo… och, _dobre_. Wsunął dłonie w te gęste włosy, zmuszając go by posunął się niżej. Nott rozpiął guzik spodni, po czym pociągnął je w dół, a Draco uniósł biodra, aby ułatwić mu ich zdjęcie. Sapnął, gdy potarł nosem o wypukłość w jego bokserkach. Leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami i czując gorąc oddechu na swoim penisie, nie od razu zrejestrował odgłos pukania. Właściwie dopiero, kiedy Nott odsunął się i spojrzał na niego pytająco do Malfoya dotarło, że się nie przesłyszał.

— Kurwa — podsumował Draco, podnosząc się i pospiesznie naciągając spodnie. — No na co czekasz?

Teodor opierając się na łokciu, uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

— Pomyślałem, że jeszcze kogoś zaprosiłeś.

— Więc nie myśl tyle — prychnął, rzucając w chłopaka jego podkoszulkiem. — I ubierz się.

Pukanie rozbrzmiało ponownie, a Draco ledwo stłumił irytację. Obrzucając już ubranego Notta jeszcze jednym, krótkim spojrzeniem, przygładził włosy.

Jeśli Pansy miała tyle tupetu, żeby im przeszkadzać, to ją zabije.

— Czego, do cholery… — słowa zamarły na jego ustach. To nie była Pansy. To nie był nawet nikt ze Ślizgonów. — Potter — wykrztusił, kompletnie zaskoczony. _Co za wyczucie czasu_, pomyślał kąśliwie.

— Jesteś zajęty? — zapytał, usiłując zajrzeć mu przez ramię.

Draco bardziej domknął drzwi, aby przypadkiem nie zdołał dostrzec Teodora.

— Tak — odparł poirytowany. — Czemu nie wysłałeś mi wiadomości?

— Uznałem, że i tak byś je zignorował.

— Draco, widziałeś gdzieś mój esej? — dobiegło ich głos Notta. Och, cudownie. Po prostu cu-do-wnie. Dla kogoś innego to pytanie zabrzmiałoby zupełnie niewinnie, ale nie dla Harry'ego, który o wszystkim wiedział. Z poczuciem osobistej porażki obserwował jak przez twarz Gryfona najpierw przemknęło zaskoczenie, następnie gniew, a na końcu, czy to było rozczarowanie? Tak chyba tak. Ponad wyrzuty sumienia (wyrzuty sumienia? Jakie wyrzutami sumienia? Nie robił nic złego!) wybiło się uczucie zgoła inne – frustracja. Jak Potter miał czelność przychodzić tu, kiedy tylko chciał i patrzeć na Draco, jak gdyby ten zawiódł jego zaufanie? To przecież niedorzeczne! Wbrew temu co sobie uroił w tym swoim skudłaconym, gryfońskim łbie _nic_ ich nie łączyło. A Draco miał pieprzone siedemnaście lat i nie mógł cały czas jechać na ręcznym. Jeśli Potter miał taką ochotę, to proszę bardzo, ale on nie zamierzał. — Dobra, już mam! — Malfoy poczuł za sobą ruch i uświadomił sobie, że to Nott stanął tuż za nim. — Och — wydusił, zauważając Pottera.

Draco nie wątpił, że wyglądali raczej dziwnie – stojąc w drzwiach i gapiąc się na siebie. Jeśli przedtem Harry mógł mieć jakieś wątpliwości co do tożsamości jego towarzysza, to właśnie zostały rozwiane.

Kiedyś słyszał, że gdy Potter wpadał w szał potrafił roztrzaskać rzeczy nawet bez dotknięcia różdżki. Teraz, stojąc pomiędzy ich dwójką i obserwując złowrogą minę bruneta, był zdolny w to uwierzyć. To, że głowa Teodora jeszcze nie eksplodowała, rozbryzgując się na ścianie należało uznać za cud. On sam chyba pomyślał to samo, bo rzucając Malfoyowi raczej niepewne spojrzenie, stwierdził:

— Pójdę już. Dzięki… dzięki za korki.

Kiedy tylko Teodor zniknął im z oczu, Potter, który zdawał się wrosnąć w ziemię, tylko na niego patrzył w _ten sposób_.

— Wychodzisz czy zostajesz? — zapytał Ślizgon głosem wyższym niż zamierzał. Nadal nie mówiąc ani słowa Potter wszedł do środka. Draco wyraźnie widział napięta linię jego szczęki, gdy zaciskał zęby, najwidoczniej walcząc z gniewem. Zatrząsnął za nim drzwi i po złapaniu różdżki rzucił kilka wyciszających zaklęć. Czemu czuł się winny? To śmieszne. Nic mu nie obiecywał. Ba, wręcz mówił, że to bezsensowne, więc dlaczego… dlaczego dręczyły go te głupie wyrzuty sumienia? — Wyjaśnimy sobie coś — powiedział. — Nie możesz tu wpadać, kiedy żywnie ci się podoba. Użyj chociaż tej przeklętej peleryny.

— Dobra — warknął Potter, głosem niskim i raczej nieprzyjemnym. — Zrobię tak następnym razem i ciekawe co _wtedy_ zastanę.

Draco ku swojej złości poczuł, że się rumieni.

— To były tylko korki.

Harry wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk – coś między parsknięciem a warknięciem. Ślizgon wewnętrznie skulił się w sobie.

— Serio? Nott nie wygląda na kogoś, kto potrzebuje korków z pieprzenia.

Draco zamarł w osłupieniu, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Potter powiedział coś takiego. Odnajdywał coś satysfakcjonującego w zachowaniu Harry'ego, w świadomości, że był tak zazdrosny, iż najchętniej roztrzaskałby głowę Notta, a może im obojgu. Podobała mu się moc bijąca od niego; nienamacalna ale jednak wyraźnie wyczuwalna, sposób w jaki patrzył na Draco tak inny, zaborczy i bezradny jednocześnie. Potter jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał się równie niebezpieczny, a zrazem pociągający, jak w tej chwili.

Prawdopodobnie nie mógł wybrać sobie gorszego momentu na fantazjowanie o nim, ale to nie jego wina, że im przerwał i Draco będzie musiał radzić sobie sam.

_Powiedz coś_, pomyślał, aż w końcu rzucił:

— Jeśli masz z tym jakiś problem…

— Tak. Nie! _Kurwa_! — Harry potarł grzbiet nosa, wyglądając na rozdartego. — Przepraszam. Nie powinienem… to po prostu… — Potrząsnął głową, marszcząc brwi. Kiedy odetchnął, dzikość zniknęła z jego spojrzenia, zastąpiona czymś chłodnym, czego Draco nie rozumiał. — Nie ważne. Ustaliliśmy coś i zamierzam się tego trzymać. —Właściwie Draco poczuł się więcej niż zaskoczony takim obrotem sytuacji. Spodziewał się gniewu, kazania o tym jakim jest egoistycznym dupkiem, może nawet obicia mordy, ale nie tego, że Harry tak po prostu da sobie spokój. — Jest coś, co musimy omówić — _bez względu na to z iloma ludźmi sypiasz,_ odgadł niedopowiedziane słowa.

Potter oparł się o biurko i postukał palcami o blat.

— Więc? — zapytał Malfoy, przeczuwając, że mu się to nie spodoba.

Gryfon jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował ruch swoich palców, aż w końcu, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy, oznajmił:

— Muszę zobaczyć twoje wspomnienie z inicjacji na śmierciożerce.

Draco odebrał te słowa niczym cios nożem w brzuch.

— Co? — zapytał słabo. — Przecież je widziałeś. Wtedy na lekcji…

—Tak, wiem, ale chodzi o to co… co się dzieję później. Kiedy… — urwał, najwyraźniej szukając odpowiedniego słowa — kiedy wypełnicie rozkazy.

Draco zrobiło się niedobrze. Nie w przenośni. Dosłownie. Mdłości podpłynęły mu do gardła i musiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie zwymiotować. Rozmowa na ten temat była ostatnią rzeczą na jaką był gotowy.

— Zostaje się uhonorowanym znakiem — oznajmił sucho, a Potter w końcu na niego spojrzał.

— W jaki sposób?

— Pije się jakiś eliksir, a później wypowiada słowa przysięgi.

Coś przemknęło po twarzy Gryfona – błysk nadziei, ekscytacji, determinacji…

— Z czego go pijecie? — zapytał dziwnie ożywiony.

— Z pucharu.

— Jak on wygląda? Jest złoty? Widziałeś może na nim herb Helgi Hufflepuf?

Draco rzucił mu poirytowane spojrzenie.

— Wyobraź sobie, Potter, że nie miałem wtedy głowy do przyglądania się zdobieniem jakiegoś cholernego pucharu.

— Dlatego chcę, żebyś pokazał nam to wspomnienie.

Znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w twarz Gryfona z niedowierzaniem. Czy on właśnie powiedział…

— _Wam_? — powtórzył, pragnąc, by to było zwykłe przejęzyczenie i wiedząc, że tak nie jest. — O nie, nie ma mowy, prędzej umrę niż pozwolę, żeby ta szl…Granger i Wealsey grzebali w mojej głowie.

Wyraz twarzy Pottera ponownie uległ zmianie. Teraz wyglądał jedynie na zdeterminowanego, jakby nic, żadna siła tego świata nie mogła go powstrzymać przed wzięciem tego, czego chciał. Choć Draco zdawał sobie z tego sprawę wcześniej, dopiero w tej chwili do niego dotarło, że Harry _naprawdę_ był jednym człowiekiem mogącym pokonać Czarnego Pana. Znikąd dopadł go niewytłumaczalny lęk.

— Faktycznie, umrzesz jeśli się nie zgodzisz — podsumował dziwnie chłodno Potter, a Draco znieruchomiał. — Ściślej mówiąc wszyscy umrzemy. — Czuł na sobie wzrok Harry'ego, ale sam nie odważył się spojrzeć mu ponownie w oczy. To o co prosił… nie on nie prosił, on prawie _żądał._ Buty Gryfona – te znoszone, okropne tenisówki – pojawiły się w kręgu jego widzenia. Wbił paznokcie w swoją dłoń, walcząc z chęcią zarówno przysunięcia się jak i cofnięcia. — Ten puchar… to prawdopodobnie horkruks — wyznał cicho, a kiedy Draco spojrzał w górę, zdziwił się, jak blisko Potter stał. Gdyby zrobił jeszcze pół kroku w przód pewnie poczułby na twarzy ciepły podmuch jego oddechu. — Ale żeby go zniszczyć musimy mieć pewność, inaczej… inaczej przegramy, rozumiesz to?

_Nie mogę się zgodzić. Nie mogę. Mogę…? _

— Tylko nie legilimencja — powiedział, zaskakując samego siebie. Harry zamrugał, a po chwili uśmiechnął się z ulgą. — Poproś McGonagall o myśloodsiewnie.

— W porządku. — Wszystko, co mieli sobie do powiedzenia, zostało powiedziane. Cisza, która pomiędzy nimi zapadła, z każda sekundę stawała się coraz bardziej niewygodna. Potter pomierzwił swoje włosy, a po chwili odsunął się i stwierdził. — Pójdę już. Jak McGonagall wyrazi zgodę, to…

— …dasz mi znać — dokończył Draco, a Potter kiwnął głową.

— No to na razie.

Obserwował jak odchodził z idiotycznym uczuciem zżerającym go od środka. Gryfon był już praktycznie przy drzwiach, gdy Malfoy wypalił:

— Harry. — Zatrzymał się i z pytającą miną spojrzał na niego przez ramię. _Czy między nami wszystko w porządku?_ chciał zapytać, ale ugryzł się w język. Przecież znał odpowiedź. Między nimi nigdy nie było w porządku. I nie będzie. Poza tym był, na Mordreda, Malfoyem, i nie oszalał na tyle, by skomleć o czyjąś uwagę. Jeśli Potter nie umiał pogodzić się z tym, że Draco nie był jednym z jego milusińskich, prawych i cnotliwych Gryfonków, to tym lepiej jeśli będzie trzymał się z daleka. — Na razie — rzucił, nie pamiętając kiedy ostatni raz czuł się równie żałośnie.


End file.
